


Stay With Me

by RevisionaryHistory



Category: Max George (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 149
Words: 259,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison needs something "hormonal" and Max is all too happy to oblige.<br/>Is either one ready for the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first in The Wanted fandom. I love a good love story and I hope you find this one as lovely as I do.

"So?" Tyler looked at her expectantly as Madison continued to ignore his question. 

Madison took a long drink of her margarita, glaring at him the whole time, "No, I haven't."

Tyler sat back, his shoulders falling, "You guys split up a long time ago."

She laughed, "I know. But I don't want a relationship."

"Sex doesn't have to be about a relationship. Just fuck somebody, Madi." This seemed like a perfectly easy solution.

She shook her head, "I don't really know how to do that."

Tyler looked around the bar, "You could have anyone in here. Anyone." 

"No, I couldn't."

He wasn't sure if he found her lack of confidence cute or infuriating. Truth was, he thought she was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes were striking against her olive skin and long wavy chestnut hair. She was just over five feet tall, petite, and had long lean muscles from working out. Smart, oh yeah, she was smart too. Her ex had done quite the number on her. That's the way it always was with her. She couldn't just throw off the relationship. She had to mull it over and figure out what of the break up was her responsibility. Last time it was a lot her. This time, not all. The guy was an ass. Plain and simple. 

Tyler leaned forward over the table, put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward until their foreheads were pressed together, "That you don't know you could breaks my heart."

She kissed his cheek before pulling away, "I'm stuck. I don't know how to have a random fuck, but I don't want a relationship."

His eyebrows drew together, "What do you want?"

"No making fun?" He made a cross over his heart. "Hormonal."

He laughed then stopped himself, "Sorry."

"Seriously, I want that hot guy who I can't wait to have rip my clothes off and fuck my imprint into the bed. Or wall."

Tyler shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Consider it done."

"What?" Madison said in a panic.

"I'm going to make this happen. I'm a great wingman."

~*~*~

Three hours and two bars later Madison thought he'd moved on from his wingman plan. She was alright. She was going out with friends and having fun. She wasn't sitting home drowning herself in tequila. Still, she missed someone to hold her. Warm arms closed around her, a soft voice in her ear. She knew she depended on Tyler for that, but that was their friendship. Always had been. His band had been the opener for one of her favorite bands and did an informal meet and great after their set. When she and her friends got to him he immediately held out his hand and introduced himself. Something about the lead singer introducing himself to fans tickled her and she began to laugh. He smiled and threw an arm around her as the group talked. After the show he was still out at the merch table. She waved as they went by. Before they got to the door she felt a hand on her arm, "Hey, Madison, we're heading to a bar, come with." 

Now, almost six years later, Madison considered him her best friend. She smiled as he hugged her before leaning against the bar next to her. 

Tyler nodded toward the edge of the VIP area where the newly famous positioned themselves to be seen as they pretended they didn't want to be seen. "How about him?"

Madison followed his nod to the table, "Which one?"

She caught his eye roll and smacked his arm, "Ouch." 

"Get over yourself." She rubbed his arm.

"The one with the biceps."

Madison laughed, "Don't be ridiculous."

Tyler sneered and shook his head, "You can have him."

"Why would you think that?" She thought he'd lost his mind.

"One, because you're beautiful and paying no attention to him. Two, because he keeps glaring at me."

Looking over she met the man’s eyes and immediately turned to face Tyler, "No way, far too famous, and far too young."

"Ha!" Tyler pointed a finger in her face. "You know how old he is." He motioned to the bartended for two beers. "You're not that much older than him, and that will make it even better." He grabbed the beers and headed toward the table, "For him."

~*~*~

Max drained the last of his beer wondering who was the big bastard touching the woman he'd been building up a hard on for since she got here. He rubbed his hand over the stubble on his head. The rest of the boys were paired up for the night and as much as he wanted to be, he didn't want to be. His break up had left his heart sore and a relationship was something he didn't want. He'd had a few potential hookups that always turned too chatty and he found himself talking about his ex. Even if that didn't kill the mood for the girl, it did for him. The last thing he wanted was a repeat. He was content to joke with his friends, drink his beer, and have a wank to the memory of the pretty girl with the big bastard. Fucker.

Max whispered, "What the fuck?" as the bastard came toward his table. He prepped for a fight. The other man had him on height, biceps looked to be a tie. Max was betting he was quicker. He leaned back and stared as the other man sat a beer in front of him and sat down, "Hello, mate."

The man held out his hand, "I'm Tyler."

"Max." He shook his hand, "Do I know you?" 

Tyler smiled, "Doesn't matter. The woman I was talking to over by the bar."

Max interrupted, "Sorry, I meant no offense. Your bird is beautiful. Lucky guy." He glanced over where she stood with her back to them talking to her girlfriends.

"Not mine. Very single. Very newly single."

Max chuckled, he knew that one. "What's that have to do with me?"

Tyler nodded in her direction so Max would catch her looking at them. She smiled then turned back around. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a blush color her checks. "The ex was an ass and she's left with a crisis of confidence. Very unlike her actually. She needs to get out of her head. No strings. Something . . . hormonal. She doesn't know how to do that. I think you're just the man for the job."

"To do what exactly?" Max thought this might be the strangest conversation he'd ever had. With a man. That made him hard.

Tyler smiled, "Her." 

Max's mind zoomed. Sex. No strings. No expectations. Hormonal. Sex. A smile crept over his face and he clinked his glass against his new friends, "What's her name?"

A few details later Tyler walked off and Max walked directly toward her. No woman should ever feel like she's not beautiful and wanted. Especially one who is beautiful and that he wants. This little public service might be just want he needed too. 

~*~*~

Madison had been doing anything to avoid thinking about what Tyler was doing. She turned her back on them and tried to focus on conversing with friends. Still she was indecisive if she was going to kiss him or kick his ass. The one time she'd ventured a look back where Max and Tyler sat they had their heads together and she'd swear Tyler had busted her on purpose, nodding her direction so Max would catch her. Bastard. Part of her felt like a virgin who's father was trying to get the best price for her, convincing the man of her worth. She knew Tyler better than that and the "convincing" was her own thoughts. She smiled as she imagined his "selling" as "Hot friend, needs to get laid. Well. You hurt her. I kill you." 

That thought was still leaving her mind when she felt a hand on her waist, warmth permeating the thin fabric of her shirt. She turned her head to see a boyish face, covered with dark stubble, and pale blue grey eyes. Underneath the boyish was something feral. His eyes were mischievous with a hint of danger. She felt a sudden spike of adrenaline as if she was being hunted. It felt amazing.

As she turned she felt his hand skim across her back and settle on the other side of her waist. His other hand took hers, "I'm Max," Before she could speak he shook his head, "Madison." He kissed her hand before holding it against his chest. 

She smiled, "Nice to meet you . . . Max." The slight pause was meant to cause an effect. One she could feel when his heartbeat sped up. She spread out her fingers under his hand, flexing them a bit to test the firm muscle. 

Max made a quiet noise, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I've been watching you since you got here. Was gutted when I thought you were taken." His thumb moved slowly back and forth against her waist. "I'm glad your friend set me straight."

"Ah,” Madison wondered how that conversation would come into play, "what else did he set you straight about?"

Max leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Nothing I hadn't been thinking since I saw you." 

His accent sent a shiver down her spine. His words pooled heat between her thighs. She focused on the feel of his hand over hers, his chest against her palm. The slide of his fingers pushing her hair behind her ear brought her eyes back to his face, still level with hers. He bit his lip and Madison thought how much she wanted a taste. She moved slowly and pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue barely touching where he bit his lip before moving away. The slight taste of him raced through her blood. 

"Ah, you wanna get out of here?"

Madison nodded and let herself be led from the bar. Max hadn't let go of her hand since he'd taken it and now it was seated at the base of his spine. Her eyes drawn to the swell of his ass and missing the satisfied smile on Tyler's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Stairs were the most difficult part of leaving with a hard on. Flat floors just involved lateral movement, but the up down of stairs caused bits to get pinched in a most uncomfortable way. Max was very uncomfortable. Once outside he dropped their joined hands and let her catch up to walk beside him, stopping at the curb to hail a cab, “My hotel’s too far to walk.“ They could have walked, but he preferred the speed of the cab and the privacy. After all she had kissed him already. He felt he should return the favor.

He opened the cab door, letting her hand go so she could climb in first. He followed, saying "Mercer” as he settled close.

Madison smiled, “Nice.”

“It’ll do." He was still laughing as he closed in on her, his hands going to her face. He felt her hands on his sides as his lips gently brushed hers. It was like his nerves were raw. Memories fought to break through. He pushed them away to focus on how the woman in his arms felt. It was surprisingly easy. This woman, the situation, was exciting him beyond recent memory. She was friends with someone in the business, so there was no "starstruck” bullshit to wade through. Both wanted nothing from this, so there was no “how do I get her to leave without being an ass” to plan. Easy, guilt free sex was a very welcomed commodity. 

Soft kisses grew in intensity. Her lips were soft, so pliant beneath his. She parted to him with a tentative sweep of his tongue. Something snapped inside him and his mouth crushed against hers. Electricity flooded him when she joined in a tangle of tongues. Max’s hands left her face to pull her close to him. He felt her hand grip the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. He moaned and pulled her closer thinking how he planned on recreating this in the hotel room, only this time his head would be between her legs. His cock throbbed and he was pulling her into his lap when the cab stopped. 

He squinted his eyes at the lights, “We’re here." He handed the driver a generous tip before scooting out, holding Madison’s hand as she stretched her leg from cab to curb. She stumbled a little and he caught her in his arms, "Alright?”

Madison nodded, “Legs a little weak.”

Max kissed her forehead, “I get that." 

He led the way into the hotel and to the elevator. He thought they were safe inside when a voice yelled, "Hold the door!" Neither of them moved, until a hand appeared between the closing doors. Max lunged for the buttons, "Sorry." He turned his head to cringe at Madison. The last thing he wanted was company. He groaned silently when a couple with two daughters got on. He whispered, "Please, please, please” several times before the oldest one squealed.

“Oh my god, it’s Max. Mom, it’s Max. Oh my god, is Nathan here?”

Max pouted, “No, sweetheart, sorry, just me. Nathan is still out with the others.”

Her hand flew to her mouth, “I’m sorry. I love you too. I love all of you.”

Max pulled her hand away and got down to her level, “It’s alright. Everyone has a favorite. I’ll tell Nathan you send your love.”

“Will you really?”

He stood up, “Of course.”

The girl flung her arms around him, “Thank you." Max winked at the mom, who smiled. "Mom, do you have a piece of paper, anything?”

The search wasn’t looking good when Max felt Madison elbow him and hand him a flyer. He remembered being handed the same one at the club. “Thanks, love." She passed him a pen as well as his attention turned back to the young girl, "What’s your name?”

“Savannah.”

“Savannah. What a lovely name." He read as he wrote, "Savannah, lovely meeting you in the lift. Give us another hug and I’ll be sure to pass it on to Nathan. Love always, Max." He braced himself for impact as she launched at him again and laughed, "There you go." 

Madison was laughing too. The girl looked over, noticing the woman for the first time, "Is this your girlfriend?”

Max’s eyes grew wide, “Umm, maybe." He winked at Savannah, "Just between us?”

Savannah nodded, “Secret." 

The door opened and the family walked through, the dad turned with a grimace, "Sorry to interrupt.”

Max waved him off, “No worries." The doors closed and Max spread his arms out across them, "Alone again.”

Madison looked him up and down, “For five floors.”

Max walked forward, “I’d planned on being further along by now." His hands were on the rail on either side of her, his feet spread to bring them to the same height. Her hands gripped his biceps while he kissed her deep and slow. "Mmm, the girlfriend thing. I didn’t know what to say." 

"You did good. She thinks she’s got a secret and if she tells anyone all you said was maybe." 

He moved in and laid a wet kiss on the side of her neck, "I doubt the rock star thing impresses you.”

She pursed her lips and shook her head, “No, but other things do." He was confused by the smirk on her face until he felt her hand closing over the crotch of his jeans.

Max pushed his hips into her hand, "More impressive before the little girl hugged me.”

~*~*~*~

The elevator dinged before Madison could do more than feel him up. “Your floor?”

Max looked over his shoulder and nodded. He slid his arm around her shoulder to lead her down the hallway digging his wallet out with the other hand to get to his card key. “Rooms likely trashed. Wasn’t expecting company tonight." 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I like being unexpected.”

He laughed as he slid the key in the slot. This time he led the way, pulling her through the door behind him, then turning to pin her against the door as it clicked closed. He pressed his body against her and tuned the deadbolt, “Unexpected.“ He kissed her nose. "Uncomplicated." He took her hands and wrapped them around him. "Unclothed." He kissed her chastely. "Under me." He bent his knees to come up under her face, and lined up perfectly for his hardness to meet the heat between her legs. 

Madison let her hands drift down to cup his ass, "I want you." 

"Mmm, yeah, I want you too." 

This time when their lips met there was nothing to hamper the moment. No more people in a bar, cab drivers, or fans in the elevator. Just the two of them in a dark hotel room. Madison slid her tongue against the invading presence of his, savoring his taste and the ferocity of his kiss. She gripped his ass and pulled him closer, getting the desired response of him pulsing his hips against her. She lifted her leg to hook her knee over his hip. Max ran his hand from her ankle, over the back of her knee, up the back of her thigh to hold her ass, pulling her into him. She broke the kiss to gasp for air, "Max." She heard the vowel draw out on her breath.

He licked and kissed along her neck, ending up sucking her earlobe before pulling it with his teeth, "I like how you say my name.”

Madison slid her hands under the back of his t-shirt. Her nails dug into his muscles as he sucked where her neck and shoulder met. Madison pulled his shirt up and waited for him to raise his arms, “I want this gone. I need to touch your skin.”

His groan was muffled by the shirt going over his head, but she still heard it. Had she not, it was repeated when her hands skimmed over his chest and stomach, taking in every ripple. She heard his hands bang on the door above her head. She looked up from his chest and met his mouth. He sucked her tongue greedily while she continued exploring him, her fingers brushing over his nipples repeatedly. 

He broke the kiss this time, “Fuck, that feels good." She kept eye contact with him and lowered her head to circle her tongue around his nipple. Her hand on his stomach let her feel his breathe hitch then leave his body with a loud moan. She moved onto the other nipple as her fingers moved to the button on his jeans. After sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs she rose up to kiss him again, her hands holding his face, feeling the stubble against his palms. She could tell he was toeing off his shoes and pulling his legs free by the movement and the distraction from the kiss. Once free of his bindings his kiss came back full force and he pinned her against the door. Madison wiggled to where she felt his hard length against her stomach. Her movements against him caused sharp shudders to run through him. 

Madison kissed across his jaw and down his neck. She nipped at his shoulder before moving up the tendon beside his neck. This was her favorite place to kiss a man. Max dropped his head to the side giving her full access. She worked her hand between them and wrapped her hand around his cock. Not only was he a good length, he was thick. She moaned her appreciation against his skin.

He turned her face toward him, "And I know what to do with it.”

Madison snickered, “Yeah? I do too." With that she dropped to her knees and met his eyes before sliding his length in her mouth. She kept the eye contact as she drew him down the back of her throat, taking all of him in. She watched his eyes flutter shut and his head lay against the door.

"Bloody hell, yes, you do. I may fucking die." His next moan was timed perfectly with her tongue circling his head before the slow slide of taking him back in.

She continued to work his cock, varying in speed, twisting around him, and interchanging using her hand and deep throating him. Her other hand reached lower to fondle his balls and press the sensitive area behind them. She loved the pure male sounds he made as she pleasured him.

"Madison, fuck, oh fuck, I can’t last like this." Madison moved one hand to the back of his knee, keeping the other snug around the root of him. She could feel his knees shaking. Nothing was better than taking a man to this place where he would do anything for a few more minutes, but wanted nothing more than to come. Max’s decision was almost made. Madison pulled him deep into her mouth, the muscles at the back of her throat working the head of his cock.

Max’s finger raked through her hair, "I’m coming. So good. So fucking …ahhhh." He let go of her hair and held onto her shoulder to help support himself. "Madison, fuck." 

Madison pulled away from him and waited for his knees to steady before standing up. He had his head resting on his arm against the door, the other draped over her shoulder as she stood. He pulled her close and snuggled his face into her hair, "Give me a minute." She ran her fingers up and down his back. His breathing calmed until he let out a deep sigh, "Alright then." 

Before she knew what was happening he had her over his shoulder heading into the room, "Max, what are you doing?”

“Pay back time." He tossed her into the middle of the unmade bed. "First I make you scream my name. Then we fuck until we’re both screaming.”

Madison pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it off the bed, “Promise?”

He crawled over her, “I always always keep my promises."


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed between her breasts, “Front or back.”

She looked down to check, “Front.”

“Good, always been rubbish with the back ones.“ Deft fingers popped the closure. Staying on his hands and knees he lowered himself to kiss her, "I love breasts." 

As they kissed she felt his hand cup her. His palm took the weight of her while his thumb and forefinger pulled at her nipple. She could feel herself tighten, his touch becoming more insistent with the resistance of her flesh. He nodded with a smile before lowered his mouth to her. He made his tongue a tube and slid her nipple in and out in imitation of what was to come. He lowered onto his elbows and slid his legs down where he was laying between hers. Madison wrapped her legs around him, hooking her feet between his thighs. This gave her some leverage to move against him. Each lovely suck of his mouth had her back arching and her hips moving into him, silently begging him. It felt like forever before he was kissing down her belly and working the zip of her jeans. She raised her hips and watched him back off the bed to strip her.

Max stood at the end of the bed looking at her, "You are beautiful." She could feel the burn from his eyes raking over her naked body. "I’ve amended my plan. First you scream my name, then we’re both screaming, then we nap and do it again." He knelt on the end of the bed, his knee barely touching one of her feet.

"I approve of your plan." Madison ran her foot up his body to rest on his shoulder.

Max bit his bottom lip following the length of her leg to see all of her. He met her eyes, "You’re dirty.”

“You like it." She used her toe to rub the back of his head.

"I really really do." He turned his face and kissed her ankle. Madison moaned her approval. His hands massaged from ankle to knee while he laid soft wet kisses along her calf. Once at her knee he turned her leg out to tease the sensitive skin behind her knee with his tongue. 

Madison squirmed and giggled with the half ticklish sensation. "That feels good." 

He laid her leg on the bed and moved to repeat the action on the back of her other knee, this time his hands kneading her thigh, "Favorite place to be kissed?”

She arched into his touch, her body begging him to give her the touch she wanted, “Back of my neck.”

His slow kisses along her inner thigh had her almost changing her mind. The teasing was driving her mad. She closed her eyes when he stretched out on the bed and lifted her thighs over his shoulders. She groaned at the feel of his arms wrapping around her thighs, his fingers spreading her. She called out at the first touch of his tongue on her clit. He didn’t waste time with teasing here. He sucked her clit as his tongue moved in a million directions. Madison squirmed and arched on the bed, his strong arms holding her hips still. “Close,” was all the encouragement she could manage.

Max unwrapped one arm and forcefully slammed two fingers inside her. Madison raised off the bed with a loud yell. Her hands went to his head. One stayed there, feeling his movements against her, the other grasped his bicep, her nails digging in. She could feel her release barreling toward her. Nothing could stop it now. Looking down her body to see his beautiful naked body was the end. “Max, oh fuck, Max!" Her body shattered into pieces, her walls spasming around his fingers. Instead of feeling satisfied she whispered, "More.”

She felt the bed move and opened her eyes. He was digging in his bag then knelt between her thighs again, “Condom." He tore through the foil with his teeth. Madison took the condom and rolled it over his length. Her hands skimmed up his chest to the back of his head before she pulled him down on her. The weight of him felt so good. 

His kiss was distracted. He reached between them to rub his cock along her slipperiness, settling in the slight indentation before shoving inside her. The kiss ended with both of them yelling a muffled "oh god” against the other’s shoulder. She barely had time to breathe before he pulled out and slammed back inside her. Her hands slapped against his ass, pushing him deeper. “Yes, yes.”

Max pushed up on his hands, his face in a grimace of pleasure, “You feel so good.”

Madison used her feet to help her swirl her hips and meet him thrust for amazing thrust. She reached between them to touch him sliding inside her. He looked between them to watch her, “Fuck me, that’s hot!”

She reached up to suck at his neck before running her tongue around the shell of his ear, “Roll us over." Madison laughed in surprise with the speed of his movements. She was still laughing when she shimmied on top of him to take him deeper.

"You can laugh all night." He pulsed slowly into her.

She knew that she gripped him tighter with each laugh. Pressing her body against his she kissed him hungrily while flexing those muscles repeatedly. When he moaned in her mouth she pushed up from his chest, "Or just do that?”

“Fuck yes!" She wasn’t sure if that was from the internal movement or the way she’d began moving on him. Her hands on his stomach balanced her as she found a slow rhythm. His eyes moved over her body never staying in one place for more than a second. She took his hands and led them to her breasts. Max moaned his approval, squeezing her. She slid her hands behind her head, gathered her hair, twisting it into a messy pile before securing it with one hand. Her other hand went behind her to stroke his balls. His hands went to her hips, "Let your hair fall down around your face.”

Madison moved her hand to let her hair cascade over her shoulders. She knew her smile gave away that she knew just what that was doing to him. His smirk let her know he definitely approved, “Get on your knees, Madison.”

Never had sweeter words been spoken. She kept eye contact, letting him slide from her body, and moving to her hands and knees. She kissed him softly, whispering against his lips, “Are you an ass man, Mr. George?”

Max moved behind her, kissing the base of her spine, “I’m a bit of an everything man." 

Each lick and kiss up her spine had Madison wondering if it was possible to orgasm from just this. By the time he entered her again she was pretty sure it was. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust hard and fast. She gasped every time his hips slammed into her, "Harder, yes, oh god." 

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back on his lap. Madison adjusted her legs and arched her back to keep him deep inside her. His arm around her stomach guided their movement. He let her go just enough for her to raise up as he pulled out, then tightened his grip to meet his thrust. He brushed her hair away from her neck, letting his breath breeze over sweat dampened skin, "Back of your neck, eh?”

“Oh shit." Madison knew what this was going to do to her. Her body was already reaching overload. The back of her neck had always been a sensitive spot that seemed to have a direct connection straight to between her legs. 

Max nuzzled the back of her neck, "You smell good. So sexy the way you move with me inside you." She felt his lips brush against her skin and moaned, unsure if it was his touch or his words having the bigger effect. When he laid his open mouth over the perfect spot she didn’t care anymore. Sensation took over her body and she whimpered collapsing against his chest. He moved his arm higher, holding her upper body tight. She gasped when she felt his fingers touch her clit. The motion of their bodies was the only movement and that was more than enough. The combined effect of mouth, fingers, and cock had her orgasm slamming into her. She threw her head back against his shoulder screaming his name. 

"Fuck! Madison …" her name drew out on a long breath. She felt him push deep one last time, his grip on her tightening where she could barely breathe. 

Neither moved. Madison’s head lay back on his shoulder. Max’s head lay forward on her shoulder. Her hands rested against his thighs, his held her to him. It took a minute before there was movement and then it was Max who pulled her down to the bed, staying curled around her. Madison felt him soften and slide from her body. "I’ll be right back." 

She assumed he was disposing of the condom. He was gone only a few seconds before lying next to her and pulling the sheet over their sweat chilled bodies. Madison lay on her stomach and looked over at him, "That was … wow. Just wow." 

"Wow is right." She squeaked when he popped her ass sharply. He kissed her nose, "Rest up. We’re not done.”

~*~*~

Max woke with a start when he brushed against a body in his bed. “Oh yeah” he sighed quietly and scooted closer to Madison. He wondered how far he could get before she woke up. She lay on her side. He trailed his fingers slowly over her shoulder, down her side, and her thigh. She made the tiniest of noises and shifted her hips toward him. Perfect. He lifted her knee to bring her leg over his, opening her to him. Still not awake. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing around the room, feeling rather smug and more than a little filthy. His middle finger slid between her folds, using her wetness to slicken her clit for his slow circles. She may not have been awake, but her body was responding. His cock hardened. Moving closer he pressed his length against her as he nosed her hair away to give him access to her neck. All it took was one soft kiss near the back of her neck and he felt her stir. “I thought you’d never wake up.”

She looked at his face then down her body to his hand. He slid his longest finger inside her, “Mmmm, awake now. Sort of.”

“Good enough." He let her roll onto her back. His head was propped up on his hand gazing down at her. Before speaking his leaned in for a sleepy kiss. Long slow sweeps of tongue had them both moaning. Max moved back enough to meet her eyes. His voice was thick with desire, "I want to fuck you." He kissed her again before whispering against her lips, "Hard.”

Madison moved against the hand that toyed with her, “Please.”

“What I want … I won’t last long, so I want you close.” Another long kiss, “I want you coming with me inside you.”

She chuckled, “Keep talking like that and I’ll be done before you start.” Her laugh turned to a groan as a wave of pleasure swept over her. “Now, Max.”

Max quickly rolled on a condom and entered her, pressing her into the bed. He hadn’t been teasing. He wanted a hard fast fuck. His thrusts threatened to leave both their hips bruised and sore, but it would be worth it. He planted his hands above her shoulders to keep the force from pushing her into the headboard. 

Madison held onto his shoulders, her head canted back with a look of pure pleasure on her face. “Max … coming … hard." 

It was tie as to whether he felt her contract around him or her nails score his chest first. Either way it pushed him over the edge screaming. He stayed suspended above her, his head hanging until he could breathe again. With a pained groan he pulled out and collapsed onto his stomach beside her, "Phenomenal.”

He felt a kiss on his shoulder, “Definitely.”

He raised his head, pulled his arm out from under himself to pull her closer. “Kiss me na night." He didn’t have the energy.

She kissed his lips softly and repeated his words, "Na night.”

~*~*~

When Max woke again Madison was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling her shirt over her head. He scrubbed his hands over his head, “Morning." He moved and felt something wet stuck to his leg, "Ugh, not supposed to fall asleep with the condom still on.”

She looked over her shoulder and laughed at him. “Linen service today?”

He retrieved a pair of boxers from the floor, “Let me walk you downstairs and get your cab.”

“No." She shook her head.

He tilted his head with a disapproving look, "Madison.”

“Seriously, Max. I live here and can get home easily. You go down with me and there’s pictures and suddenly I’m being stalked by a herd of angry fangirls.”

He laughed, “They know I have sex.”

“They don’t know with me." 

Max couldn’t really argue the validity of her argument. "At least take a sweatshirt so you’re not leaving Sunday morning in Saturday night’s clothes." Her jeans and sandals were fine, but her flimsy shirt was not Sunday.

She looked at her shirt, "Yeah, ok.”

“Nothing’s clean." He picked up a t-shirt, sniffed it, and dropped it again. "Not that one." The third one was acceptable. "Here you go.”

This was very awkward. While she pulled his sweatshirt on he struggled with what to say. How do you say goodbye to what was an engineered one night stand? Luckily it seemed she’d already thought this out. She walked to him, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist before kissing her. Madison pulled away with a smile, “It was a great night. Nice to meet you, Max.”

He smirked, “You too, Madison.”

She turned and walked out of the door. He stood there smiling then dug his phone out of his pants before falling back in bed. Max had known Tyler’s exchanging phone numbers with him was so if needed Tyler could find and presumably kill him. To ward that off he sent him a text, “Sent her home safe as houses. Happily repeat. Feel free to share my #. Na night.“


	4. Chapter 4

“Bloody hell, stop already!“ Max walked to the hotel door and flipped the handle. He knew who the intruders were. "It’s Sunday for fuck’s sake." He fell face down on his bed again.

"No rest for the wicked, mate." Jay popped his friend’s ass and bounced into the middle of the bed.

"From the sounds coming from this room last night you were very wicked." Tom laughed heartily.

A deep voice spoke in his ear, "Where is she?" 

Max opened one eye to see Nathan way too close. He moved quickly and kissed Nathan’s mouth, "Jealous.”

Nathan wiped his mouth sputtering, “Only of her.”

It always took a few minutes for Max to wake up, but then he was full of energy. He flipped to his back, “She left a bit ago.”

“Woah,” Jay ran his hand over the scratches on Max’s chest. "I’m jealous. No shirtless pics for you today.”

Max never remembered, “We don’t have a photo shoot today do we?”

Nathan turned Max’s head and shook his own, “If we do you’re covering up. Aren’t you too old for this?" 

Max jumped up and checked out the suck mark on his neck, "Fuck!" He smiled as he turned, "Bit tore up today.”

Jay grabbed Nathan’s arm, “Let’s go get Siva. Tom, get him dressed. Brunch. I’m starving.”

“Me too." Max chimed in.

"I bet, ya bastard." Nathan and Jay left laughing.

Tom scratched his chin inquisitively, "I didn’t see you chatting up anyone. You were talking to that bloke then you were gone.”

Max threw his best friend a bottle of water from the fridge and opened his own, “It was fast. Very strange situation." Max quickly told him the conversation with Tyler and leaving with Madison.

"How is this you? Why couldn’t this be me?”

Max shrugged, “No clue, mate. Top night.”

“Going to see her again?”

“Unlikely. I don’t know her number. Or last name.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open, “You know nothing about her?”

“Nothing. A truly anonymous shag." 

"No ex talk?" Tom knew the conversations that had plagued his friend.

Max laughed and put his hands on Tom’s shoulders, "We. Didn’t. Talk. You heard the extent of our conversation." Max rooted through the clothes on his floor to find something to wear.

"Was it as good as it sounded?”

Max widened his eyes with a smirk, “Brilliant.”

“I think I’m going to hate you most of today.”

“I’ll buy you a pint.”

Tom perked up with a silly grin, throwing his arms open, “Forgiven!”

~*~*~*~

Madison opened the door to her apartment and accepted the still steaming cup of coffee, “Thank you." She padded to the living room and dropped in the corner of her favorite oversized chair, "How are you doing?”

Tyler grinned, “I’m good. How are you, Madison?”

She pulled her t-shirt up, “I have these strange bruises on my hip bones that look like finger prints.”

Now he was laughing, “The boy did his job well.”

Joining in the laughter, “That was no boy. All man.”

Tyler pretended to gag, “I don’t wanna hear shit about his manhood." He nudged her with his foot, "You okay?”

Madison knew he meant “no regrets or remorse”. She nodded, “Yeah, it was a good time. You were right. It was exactly what I needed. Mindless.”

“Good." Tyler pulled her up, putting his arm around her shoulder, "You get his phone number?”

She snorted, “We didn’t talk. He doesn’t even know my last name.”

“I’ve got his phone number.”

She patted his chest, “Good for you. We can auction it off on ebay and take a vacation to Hawaii.”


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later …

“I need a nap." Nathan rolled his shoulders.

Max pushed him down the hall of their record company, "You slept on the plane.”

Jay jumped on Max’s back, “Snored the whole way.”

Tom held up his phone, in Nathan’s face, walking backward, “Cute pics of it on twitter. Wonder who did that?”

Nathan grabbed Tom’s phone, “I will retaliate.”

“I count on it.” Tom bumped into someone and turned around, “Oh, sorry, mate.”

Max recognized the other man immediately, “Fancy meeting you here, Tyler.”

Tyler shook Max’s hand, “Same record company." He quickly introduced his band and Max introduced the other boys.

Tom shook Tyler’s hand excitedly, "Love your music, man. The new single is great.”

“Thanks." 

"Give us a minute, lads." Max nodded toward the waiting area.

"I’ll be right there." 

"Yeah, we just got back today. Been back home for a few weeks. Nice break. Off to LA next week then here for a bit." Max knew his rambling and shifting from foot to foot gave away his anxiety.

Tyler smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "You can ask.”

The young man snickered, “How’s Madison?”

“She’s great. Back to her old self. Thanks for that.”

“My pleasure." Max laughed then got suddenly serious, "I feel like you’re her big brother and going to beat me senseless any second for shagging your sister.”

“That’s a good way to think of me." Tyler’s face softened to laughter, "Seriously, Max. Lighten up. Had you fucked her up I was going to tweet your phone number to all the fans, but you’re safe.”

“Excellent!" Max grinned, "Good seeing you again.”

Tyler waved at the others, “Nice to meet you.”

Tom rushed over, “We’re hitting The Connection Saturday, you should come hang.”

Tyler nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Max waited until Tyler was out of earshot before looking at Tom, “Fanboy.”

“How do you know him?”

“He’s Madison’s friend." Tom looked confused. "The bird from last time we were here.”

Tom’s face shone with recognition, “Ohhhhhh, well fancy that.”

From that point on Max could not get Madison out of his head. He hadn’t thought of her since leaving the states, but now he was a walking hard on. That night was on porn loop in his brain. It was embarrassing. Tyler had been noncommittal to Tom’s invitation and even if he did show up that didn’t mean Madison would be with him. And if she was the meeting might be as awkward as the goodbye.

He took another cold shower before dressing for the night. Jeans and a tank should do. Looking in the mirror he noticed his head needed a shave. Tom chose this time to come through the adjoining door.

“Think the bird will show?”

Max startled out of a dirty thought, “What?”

“If Tyler shows, with the bird.”

“No clue.”

Tom brushed off his friend’s shoulders, “You smell nice.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re hoping she’s with him." 

"What?”

“You’re obsessed with her.”

Max laughed, “You’re the one who can’t stop talking about her. A repeat would be good, but I hadn’t thought of her until running into Tyler the other day. I don’t know her enough to be obsessed. Obsessed with the sex maybe. Lust.”

“Lust is a good thing.”

Max couldn’t agree more.

~*~*~*~

Saturday rolled around and Tyler decided a night at Connection would be fun. He rounded up the usual crowd and called ahead for the VIP list and asked that his table be next to The Wanted. Madison had a work thing that evening, but then she could join them. He decided not to tell her Max would be there. She hadn’t talked of Max since that first morning. He also decided not to tell Max because after the awkward conversation the other day he thought it would be much more fun for him to watch Max’s reaction. He didn’t consider it plotting as much as throwing things against a wall and seeing what stuck. 

He texted Max about eight, “Combined tables at Connection. See you there." 

Tyler stopped on his way to the table to visit with old friends and make a few new ones. His beer was waiting for him once he got there. If Max was looking for Madison he’d already figured out she wasn’t there or was hiding it. The talk quickly turned to tour stories. The Wanted had blown up in a way Tyler wasn’t sure he wanted. They had many stories squashed into a shorter period of time, while Tyler’s were spaced out over years. Tyler hadn’t told the other’s about Madison and Max, so while he avoided mentioning her name they didn’t. Truthfully, some of the best stories had Madison in them. Tyler thought he saw Max twitching.

About midnight Tyler excused himself, hit speed dial #2, and waited for her hello, "Where are you?”

“Half a block away. Long line here. Getting evil looks." 

"Are you drunk?" She had that certain lilt to her voice that always gave her away.

"Just a little. Have to be to get through one of those things. Champagne is like sewage.”

He heard her giving his name and hers to security. “I’ll have a tequila waiting." He already had a tray on the way to the table.

"I love you best today.”

Tyler sat down directly across from Max and handed out the shots. He held his up, “To new friends." He tossed his back. Everyone repeated the words and the action.

Max grimaced, "Tequila makes me horny.”

A wide grin cracked Tyler’s face and he tried not to laugh, “This is good times." He saw Madison across the crowd and raised his hand. He tried to look innocent. 

The second Max saw her Tyler knew. His laughing stopped and his face went completely serious. His friends looked at him strangely. Without warning he shoved back from the table, stepped onto his chair into the middle of the table then jumped off between Tyler and Tom. When Tyler turned around all he could see was the back of Max wrapped around what he was sure was Madison. Back at the table the Wanted boys were yelling and laughing. 

Tom leaned over, "Madison?”

Tyler nodded, “Madison." He looked back over his shoulder and they were gone. 

"Anyone see what she looks like?"


	6. Chapter 6

Max thought Tyler was behaving strangely. He kept grinning like a Cheshire cat and looked like he was trying not to laugh. Maybe he was drunk? Max wasn’t. He had a slightly disappointed buzz. He downed the shot, recognizing the taste, and instantly realized it wasn’t going to help with the Madison porn loop. “Tequila makes me horny.”

The other boys laughed and said, “Tell us something new” and “What doesn’t, Max.”

He was primed to tell them to fuck off when he saw her. He mouthed, “Aww, fuck!" She wore a black dress, a short red jacket, and had straightened her hair. Dead sexy. In school they’d taught that the shortest distance between two points was a straight line, so he went over the table.

 

Madison had aimed for Tyler’s hand and hadn’t seen Max until he was standing on the table. She stopped and shook her head, "Fucking tank top." She didn’t know how he managed to bite his lip and smirk at the same time, but that’s what he was doing. He jumped off the table, took her face in his hands and kissed her breathless. She rested her hands on his hips and took in the taste of him. When he pulled away she smiled, "Hello to you too.”

He kissed her again. She moaned and pushed him away, “You taste like tequila.”

His eyebrows drew together, “Is that good or bad?”

“I wanted tequila.” This time she kissed him, trying to get all the taste of him and the liquor, and pulled him backward into the crowd. “Wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask." 

This time Madison led the way. He was more than happy to watch her ass. Her legs looked so long in the short skirt and ridiculously high heels. He wondered if she’d keep them on if he asked. She grabbed the first cab and slid in the back while giving the driver an address. He slammed the door, "Your flat?”

She nodded and fisted the front of his tank top, pulling him slowly to her. The hunger in her eyes sent a shiver through him, “You have plans for me?" She nodded again. "Brilliant!”

Madison kissed his lips repeatedly, each time a little longer, and each time pulled more on his bottom lip until she bit it gently and pulled, letting it loose before closing in with open mouth. Max wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand splayed between her stomach and waist. Madison slipped a hand inside the arm of his tank to hold onto his shoulder blade. She kept him close with a hand on the back of his head. She back away and bit her own lip. Max ran his thumb over the lipstick stained flesh. She glanced over her shoulder, “We’re here." 

Before he could dig out his wallet she’d handed the driver his fare and patted her purse. "Special spot." He took her hand to help her out then let her lead the way up the stairs of a brownstone. While she fumbled with the key in the lock he pressed his hard on against her butt, and pulled her hair away so he could kiss the back of her neck. Madison squinted her eyes and slammed her palm against the door, "I’m going to hurt you.”

He tugged on her earlobe, “Promise?" 

They practically fell in the door as she said, "I always keep my promises." She took his hand again, "Second floor." She popped the lock on her door and clicked the deadbolt once they were inside. 

Max wrapped her in his arms, kissing her mouth hungrily. He wanted clothes off and to be buried deep inside her. "Tour later, sex now.”

“Good plan." She palmed the front of his pants and pushed him backwards while their tongues tangled. He was already rock hard. His legs were against the couch when she went for his zip. 

Max moaned as her hands ran over his naked ass, pushing his pants away. He hissed in a breath with her first touch on his cock. He fought the urge to come from her hand. The slow lick of her lips when she looked at him didn’t help. Suddenly she was gone, "I’ll be right back." She disappeared into the other room. Max sat on the couch, kicking off his shoes and pants. 

Madison walked through the doorway to her bedroom peeling off her dress. She jerked open her nightstand drawer and retrieved a condom. 

Madison walked toward him wearing a black lace bra with matching boy shorts, and those red stilettos. "Oh fuck me!” Max was almost drooling. 

She held up the condom, “I intend to.”

Before she could do anything else Max ran his hands up her thighs to hook his thumbs in her panties and slide them down her legs. Once those were gone she knelt over him and rolled the condom on. He scooted her forward, hands on her hips, while she kept a grip on his cock. She raised up enough to guide him to her and began to sink down his length. She took him in slowly. Rising slightly then pushing deeper, impaling herself. When her ass met his thighs, she wiggled her hips to make sure she had him all.

“You feel good." Madison lifted his tank top over his head.

He jerked up into her, "You feel amazing." He pulled her up off him then let her slide back down. He knew this pace was not going to last, so he used the lull to free her breasts. His hands massaged her, thumbs running over her nipples. When he couldn’t imagine them any tighter he moved in to suck her. 

Madison responded by holding his head tight to her and picking up her pace. Soon he was unable to focus and leaned back on the couch. Hands on her hips helped set a furious pace, while he enjoyed the view of her fucking him. He slipped his hand down using his thumb to rub her clit, "Come on, Madison. Want you to come for me.”

She used his shoulders for balance, “Keep doing that, fuck, Max. Keep. Doing." Her next word was cut off by a powerful orgasm. 

Max moved his hand back to her hip and slammed her down his cock twice before holding her down for his own release. No words, only sound came out. Madison fell over onto his chest, panting for breath. Max dropped his hands to the couch while kissing her cheek, "Wow.”

“What you said." A few minutes later she sat up and huffed out a heavy breath. "Something to drink?”

“Water." He stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "Your place was closer the other night too.”

She handed him a bottle and took a long drink from hers, “I don’t bring strange boys home with me.”

“I’m not a strange boy anymore?" He smiled around the neck of his water bottle.

"Still strange, but harmless." She ran a single finger nail down the middle of his chest. 

He took her hand and held it to his mouth. The situation was a little unnerving. He wasn’t sure of the expectation. He cocked his head to the side, "Is it time for me to leave?”

He wasn’t sure what her answer would be. She bit her lip and seemed to be considering options. She pulled their joined hands to her mouth and kissed the back of hand, “You can stay.”

She kicked off her shoes and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom. He looked wistfully at the shoes, “I really liked those shoes." 

Madison stopped before the door and pointed behind them, "Kitchen." Pointed toward the couch, "Living room." Pointed to the bedroom, "Bedroom. Tour complete.”

“Nice place.”

“Thanks." She led him into the room. "You tired?”

“Not yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like he’d barely fallen asleep when his phone started ringing. More than once. Movement beside him before the voice, “They’re not going to stop.”

“I’m getting that." He drug himself out of the bed and into the family room where his pants were in a pile. The phone was ringing again when he had it in his hand, "Mmm, yeah?”

“Max, darling, the van’s here. Where are you?" Tom’s voice was very maternal.

"Madison’s flat. Van?" He wasn’t awake yet.

"Our plane leaves in two hours." 

Max’s eyes flew open, "Oh fuck!”

 

Tom laughed, “Where are you?”

“No idea. Not far from last night’s bar?" He’d paid no attention to where they went. "I didn’t unpack. Grab my shit and I’ll meet you there." He hit end and grabbed the rest of his clothes before heading back into the bedroom.

Madison stretched lazily, "Problem?”

“I’m supposed to be at the airport." He started laughing, "I have no idea where we are.”

She grabbed a robe from off a chair and covered herself, “Traffic shouldn’t be bad. Maybe forty five minutes, an hour.”

“Leaves me an hour to clear security. Lads have my bags. Should be golden." He finished tying his shoes and followed her from the room. When she started opening the door he pushed it closed again and gathered her in his arms, "Not quite yet." Pushing her hair behind her ear turned into threading his fingers into the layers. He liked the smile playing on her lips right before he kissed her. 

Madison pushed him away, "You gotta go, Max." He nodded. "Go left outside it there are no cabs." She pulled open the door.

He walked through, kissed her one last time, "Go back to bed." He smiled and ran toward the stairs. 

Luck was with him. Outside there was a man just getting out of a cab, "Hold that cab, please." The man stopped closing the door and turned. "Tyler?”

Tyler stood out of the way, “Max." Max looked confused. "I live on the third floor.”

“Ah! Must run, supposed to be at the airport. Off to LA. If I make it.”

~*~*~*~

Max called Tom as soon as he got to the other side of security, “I sweet talked my way to the front.”

“Flight’s boarding. We’re standing in the door greeting passengers. Security is not happy.”

“You’re the best. I’m buying tonight.”

“We know. Run." Tom was laughing as he hung up.

They applauded when Max ran up to the gate. Max bowed, saying, "I’d like to thank you all for your support." They headed down the jet way laughing all the way to their seats. 

When the seat belt sign was turned off heads popped over seats with a flurry of questions. Max drew his legs into his seat and covered his head with his arms to fend them off. "Hang on, hang on." He uncurled before answering. "Tyler hooked us up the other night. They’re mates. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Very pretty. Both nights have been brilliant. That’s all there is.”

“What do you mean that’s all there is?" Nathan looked from Max to the others.

Max shrugged, "That’s all there is.”

Tom pretended to pick lint off his pants, “What’s her last name, Max?”

“Don’t know.”

Tom looked down the aisle of the plane, “What’s she do for a living?”

“Don’t know." Max laughed this time.

"What’s her phone number?" This time Tom looked at Max.

"Don’t know.”

Jay squinted his eyes, “What do you know?”

Max pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, “She likes me kissing the back of her neck?" 

They all laughed, "Do you like her?”

“I don’t know her. We just shag. I like that bit a lot.”

“So you don’t really talk, just shag. And she’s fine with that?" Max nodded. "Sounds heavenly, but a bit odd.”

Max really nodded now, “It is. A one off would be normal. The repeat thing and partying with her best friend is strange.”

Siva was pensive, “At the risk of sounding like your mum, is she a nice girl?”

Tom smacked Siva’s head, “Were you not listening? ALL they do is fuck. How would he know if she’s a nice girl?”

“She’s not a whore. Tyler and the others spoke of her respectfully last night. He’s protective of her. Her flat is nice. Books and stacks of paper everywhere. Pictures of family and friends. Not trashy or drunken, just pictures. I got the impression from Tyler that this is not her usual. This is just something … hormonal. The sex is bloody amazing. Maybe that’s just because it’s NOTHING but sex. No situation to deal with.”

“Tyler’s got your number, so she could reach you.”

Max’s face fell, “Yeah.”

“So maybe she doesn’t think the sex is that great?”

“Oh, yes she does." Max snickered. Of that he was positive.

"Is there cuddling?" Nathan loved a good cuddle.

"No, there’s collapsing.”

“Aww, now you’re just bragging.” Three laughing faces turned back to sit in their seats. 

Tom laid his head on Max’s shoulder, “Obsessed yet?

Max rested his head on his friend’s and held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "Maybe a little.”


	8. Chapter 8

The week in LA was full of press, appearances, and a gig. They were back in NYC in the van on the way to the hotel when Max clapped his hands together, “I need a plan.”

Jay looked at Tom, “Is this about the girl?”

Tom shrugged, “I think so.”

“Yes, I need a plan. How do I find her without looking like I’m desperate to find her? I could do my thing and hope I run into her or Tyler. I could call Tyler, but that would look sketchy.”

Siva pretended to have a note pad, “First question, are you desperate?" He looked at his friend inquisitively. "Meaning when was the last time you got laid?”

“I got laid in LA. It’s not about quantity. And no, I’m not desperate." 

Nathan leaned onto his knees, "Text Tyler to see if there’s anything going on. Maybe she’ll be there.”

Max pointed to his own nose then to Nathan, “Brilliant plan." Max talked as he typed into his phone, "Hey, we just got in. Anything happening?”

Max kept his phone in his hand while they discussed what they had to get done the next few weeks. It didn’t take long before his text alert went “ding”.

 

“I’m trying out some new songs at a private show tomorrow.”

*ding*

“You all are welcome as long as you provide constructive feedback.”

*ding*

“Yes, Madison will be there.”

*ding*

“YOU CAN NOT RUN OFF WITH HER UNTIL AFTER MY SET!”

*ding*

“Reign in the testosterone. Jack off or something before.”

*ding*

*Show at 9. Backlot Bar.“

*ding* 

"See you there ;-)”

Max had read them as they came in. He hugged Nathan, “You are a genius.”

Across town Tyler put his phone down on the restaurant table, “Max is back in town. They’re coming to the show tomorrow.”

Madison’s mouth dropped open, “What?”

“I told him you weren’t allowed to leave until after my set.”

“Oh god.”

Tyler quirked and eyebrow, “Unless you don’t want to see him?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m good with seeing him.”

The look in her eyes told Tyler she was thinking about “seeing” him right now. “Do you like him?”

She shrugged, “All I know about him is that’s he’s fun in bed. I like that song. We haven’t really talked.”

“He’s funny. He likes football a lot." Tyler smiled, "I know him better than you do.”

“This is becoming strange.”

~*~*~*~

That night and the next day Madison did what Tyler was always on her not to do. She was in her head. Tyler was with the band so she called the next best thing, “Kim, come down.”

Two minutes later Kim walked in the door, “What have you done?”

“I need you to help me figure out what to wear. Something that says I want you to think I look hot as fuck, but not look like I’m trying to look hot as fuck. I want him to notice me not paying any attention to him.”

Kim settled cross legged in the middle of the bed, “I don’t understand. Is this a date? Are you wanting it to be a date?” Cause it sounds like you’re playing it cool so he doesn’t know you like him.“

"Argh,” Madison screamed, “It’s not a date. Okay, it’s a sex date. But it’s a third time sex date. How many sex dates can you have? Is there a limit? The first two times I didn’t know what was going to happen. Tonight I KNOW what is going to happen. Spontaneous sex, no problem. Planned sex with someone I don’t know? I don’t know. I like the spontaneous sex.”

Kim laughed. “It’s hard to keep having spontaneous sex with the same person. You have to know where to find them.”

“Exactly! Right now he’s the perfect "boyfriend”. He’s gorgeous, comes into town every couple of weeks, fucks my brains out, and then leaves. It’s easy and I’m enjoying easy.“

"So … we need to make tonight easy." They stared at each other for a few minutes. "This can work. Tyler’s told him he can’t take off with you until after the show. We’ll be up in the loft, so we can see when they come in. You’ll look amazing and be watching the show, like you should be. He’ll get to watch you watching and dancing. By the time the show is over he’ll be insane, come find you, and wham bam spontaneous sex.”

Madison tackled Kim, “You are amazing!”

They arrived at the bar an hour before doors. Tyler greeted them with hugs, “Wow, you two look amazing. One hundred percent chance of getting laid tonight.”

Madison smiled sweetly, “Fuck you, baby.”

“I know someone who would love to hear those words.”

~*~*~

Max walked down the hall singing to himself, “Black is black, I want my baby back.”

“Is that … Rick Springfield." Jay laughed loudly.

"Is it worse I’m singing it, or you know it?”

Jay sobered up, “Probably about the same. Do you have a plan?”

“Definitely. Watch set. Make comments. Find Madison. Leave.”

“Sometimes the simplest plans are best." 

Tom’s eyes lit up, "Hey, we might actually get to meet her.”

“At least see her. Maybe she doesn’t really exist and he’s wanking all night with his split personality.”

~*~*~*~

The bar filled up fast. The loft was nothing more than the size of a small patio. It had a couch along the back wall with a low table, and sometimes had a row of four or five high bar table lining the railing. Tonight there was one table at each end. Management, record companay reps, and “family” were there. Kim and Madison stood at the railing far as possible away from the stage. About ten minutes before show time Madison elbowed Kim, “They’re here.”

Kim looked toward the door and saw a group of guys getting their bearings, “Which is Max?”

“Did you seriously not google this?”

“Musicians don’t interest me." 

They both laughed, "Yeah, okay. He’s the one in the skin tight black t-shirt.”

Kim raised her eyebrows, “Well … I can see the appeal." She turned to her friend, "You could have just said the bald one.”

“He’s got hair, he just shaves it.”

“Which is … bald." 

The band’s manager joined them and talk turned to music. Madison had her back to the stage, facing the crowd. She could see Max and company move to the end of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

After getting their beers the five men leaned against the bar. “Do you see her?”

Max had been scanning since they arrived, “Balcony. Purple dress. Please, don’t be obvious." Four heads looked skyward. "Perfect." Max was shaking his head when he saw her looking at him. He nodded a hello, which she returned as the house lights went out.

Tom put his arm around his friend, "I see the appeal. Now you watch her pretend not to know you’re watching her, except that she keeps stealing glances at you. Then after the show you collide and proceed to keep me up all night.”

“I’d say that’s about right.”

 

With the exception of one song the new music was received very well. Tyler’s voice and the band sounded great. Madison and Kim cheered and clapped from their roost. Tyler made his way to the merch table and line began to form. Madison and Kim hung out upstairs a little longer before heading down. When they got to the bottom Madison took Kim’s hand, “Change of plan. Let’s go say hello to The Wanted.”

Jay saw her coming, winked, and started talking to Max, whose back was to her. He closed his eyes when he felt hands slide around him and her voice say, “Hi.”

Jay looked surprised, “Hey Max, Madison is coming up behind you.”

Max turned his head toward her, “Do you ever hate your friends?”

“Sometimes." 

He raised his arm and turned, dropping his arm around her shoulders, "Hi." He slanted his mouth over hers, backing away with the slightest tease of tongue. He kept his arm around her as he turned to face his friends, "This is Jay, Nathan, Tom, and Siva. Guys this is Madison." Handshakes and "nice to meet yous” were exchanged.

Madison grabbed Kim’s hand again, “This is Kim. Tyler’s wife.”

Max startled, “I didn’t know Tyler was married.”

Kim laughed, “We keep it quiet.”

“She’s a chef and doesn’t get many nights off.”

“So Madison is his tour wife.”

Max tutted, “Well, that explains a lot of things.”

Tom pulled a face, “Funny the things you learn when you use words.”

Max’s middle finger spoke volumes. Before he could reply Tyler was there and had Kim in a bear hug and fierce kiss. The couple spoke quietly for a few seconds before Tyler turned his attention to the others. Madison moved away from Max to hug her best friend, “Great job. I think everyone loved it, but that one song.”

Tyler ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, “Knew that one was kind of experimental.”

“Yeah, but that can be good. You throw it on the CD and see if it gets a following. It might appeal to some new fans and grow on the others. Give you a different way to go." 

"That’s what I thought, Max." 

"Some of what we’re looking to record next sounds nothing like us.”

Madison laughed, “That’s what Tyler calls throwing shit against the wall to see what sticks.”

Tyler grabbed her nose and shook her head, “Never fuck with something that works, Madi." He meant that in more ways than one. "Thanks for coming guys. I appreciate it." He looked at Max, "You can go now.”

Madison closed her eyes while everyone else broke out laughing. She looked at a smiling Max, “Do you ever hate your friends?”

He nodded, “Sometimes. Ready to go?”

“Yeah." 

~*~*~*~*~

Max gave the driver the name of his hotel as they climbed in the back. Both of them were quiet, not knowing what to say. This didn’t feel as spontaneous. This definitely felt planned. Madison searched her mind for something, anything, to say. "I guess you made your plane?”

Max looked confused then understood, “Oh, yeah, the others stood in the door greeting passengers to delay things. I got on and we left." 

Nothing. Both sent up silent prayers that there was no traffic. Previous cab rides had been foreplay. Standing there talking with friends had killed the urgency. Max reached for her hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. The contact started a chain reaction. He waited for it to build a bit before turning his head to her. Madison was staring at him. Smoldering embers ignited. They snapped together, mouths crushing, exploring the other. Max pulled her tight to his body, her fingers digging into his back. 

Now it seemed like only seconds before they were at the hotel. Max pulled her from the cab and took off toward the elevator. Madison had to jog to keep up, "In a hurry, Max?”

He punched the elevator button until the door opened. Inside he pulled her against him again, “Yes. If you’re not … lie to me.”

Madison put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him, “I don’t lie." She trusted that her kiss answered his question. If not, the hours that followed would convince him.

~*~*~*~

It was after ten when they woke up. One’s movement rousing the other. While Max went to the bathroom Madison threw on her clothes. Max leaned against the wall watching her pull a brush through her hair. He decided to give voice to his thoughts, "This is as uncomfortable as the cab ride.”

She looked up, “Very." 

He grabbed her arm as she walked by him, "Go to dinner with me tomorrow night.”

The look on her face made it clear she thought he’d lost his mind, “So we can have an equally uncomfortable meal?”

“No, so we can get to know each other and not be uncomfortable." She kept looking at him like he was a lunatic, so he continued. "When you go to your doctor you talk fine about yourself, but you run into your doctor at the pub and you avoid conversation. People tend to know each other in specific situations and outside of that is strange." He pointed back and forth between the two of them, "We know how to shag. We don’t know how to talk. I don’t even know your last name.”

“Max … ”

He felt the rejection in her tone and unsaid words. “We can run off to the loo for a quick one if it’ll make you more comfortable." He knew that was rude the second after he’d said it. His reaction time was good enough to grab her hand before she slapped him across the face.

Madison yelled at him, "I’m not a whore!”

“I know that. I don’t ask whore’s to dinner.”

She wrenched her hand from his grasped and slammed the door on her way out. He yanked the door open, “Madison, I didn’t mean …" He watched the stairway door slam behind her.

Tom’s head poked out his door, "What’s that about? And get in your room, you’re naked.”

Max looked down, “Shit!" He backed in the door, trusting Tom to catch it. He pulled on his jeans and sat on the edge of his bed, "We had a fight.”

“What did you do?" 

Max laughed, "I asked her to dinner.”

Tom laughed, “I can see how she’d interpret that as you calling her a whore.”

He filled his friend in on the rest of the conversation then added, “I’d like to get to know her. I like her friends, and the little time at the bar was fun. She might be someone I’d like.”

“Hard to know if you never come up for air.”

“Exactly." Both men turned their heads toward the knock at the door. 

Max looked through the peephole, "Didn’t expect that. You gotta go, mate." Max opened the door and held up a finger to her, "Wait one second.”

Tom edged out, “Nice to see you again, Madison.”

She smiled, “You too, Tom." Her head hung as she entered his room. She leaned against the desk and looked up. "I’m sorry. I over reacted and I shouldn’t have tried to slap you.”

Max leaned on the wall across from her. Out of slapping distance. He was impressed by her coming back and her apology. “I don’t like being rejected and I shouldn’t have said that bit about the loo. I’m sorry as well.”

She shook her head, “I wasn’t rejecting you. I was going to say that I like how easy this is, but after three times it’s starting be weird.”

“Because we have nothing to say to each other. We don’t know ANYTHING about each other." 

They stared in each other’s for a long time before Madison spoke again. "Roberts.”

Max smiled and looked around the room, “Excuse me?”

“Roberts. My last name is Roberts." 

Max reached out his hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you Madison Roberts. I’m Max George. Would you have dinner with me tomorrow?”

She took his hand, “I’d like that.”

“Del Frisco’s at eight?”

“I’ll see you there." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Again, I’m sorry.”

He returned the kiss, “Me too. We got the first fight over before the first date.”

This time she left laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

“What did you decide to do with the song?" Madison dropped onto Tyler’s couch with her beer. It was their typical Thursday night. Kim fixed dinner before going to work then they hung out watching movies.

"I think we’re going to leave it on the CD. Like Max said, it leaves the door open for a different direction. Change is good." Tyler smiled, "And how is Max?”

Madison glared at him, “We’re going out to dinner tomorrow.”

“That’s good.”

She scooted down into the couch, “I don’t know. He’s young and they act like adolescents." She’d been amused by their antic during Tyler’s set. They slammed beers, “danced” with each other, and goofed off throughout. It had been fun to watch, but a date was different.

"That’s bullshit, Madison." Tyler turned toward her, "If you told me you didn’t want to date a musician because you know what that life is I’d say fine, but that other is complete bullshit. The age difference between you two is no different than me and Kim. Of course they act like adolescents. He’s a musician. We’re all stuck in adolescence. Their tour stories are no different than ours. We act like adolescents. You do too.”

“We’re not on tour!”

“No, but they are." She deflated like she hadn’t realized that. "So wanna tell me what the real issue is?”

She took a minute to put her concerns into words, “I’ve spent three nights with him and I can tell you nothing about him besides his age. Last night in the cab was so uncomfortable. We were heading back to his hotel for sex, so starting a conversation seemed silly. Normally I get to know someone then if I like them have sex. Now, we’re going out to dinner. How do you backtrack?“

Tyler hugged her, "Just have fun.”

“That’s helpful." Her expression conveyed otherwise.

Tyler started laughing. "You be the pretty girl and let him romance you. Hell, Madi, the man walked over a table to get to you. Give him some points for that.”

She smirked, “That was good." 

"You’re thinking too much. Again. Conversation on a hook up is just a nuisance and not needed. You’re there for the sex. Tomorrow you’re going to dinner and the expectation is different. You’re supposed to talk. I promise, it’ll be fine.”

She took a deep breath, “Ok, give me his phone number." She punched in the numbers as Tyler read them then typed her text, "Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Madison.”

Max felt the vibration of his text alert and read the sentence. A slow smile crept over his face, “I’ll be damned." He thought quickly and typed, "Even more so now.” 

Jay grabbed his phone, nearly knocking over his beer, "Aww, she likes you.”

Max snickered, “Na, she doesn’t know me. I think she’s rather self conscious about the way we’ve begun this.”

Nathan pouted, “That’s sweet.”

Max knew his friend was taking the piss, but went with it anyway, “The date’ll only be weird for about ten minutes then she’ll see I’m a nice guy.”

“Yes, and then she’ll fall madly in love with you, start writing your names in little hearts, and planning the wedding." Max flipped Siva off.

Tom added, "Just like thousands of other girls.”


	11. Chapter 11

Max had a serious case of the nerves. He’d been fine until her text. He’d thought she accepted the invitation to smooth over the “fight”, but something changed with the text. Now it was a real date. From his reaction the other morning he knew he wasn’t ready for rejection. He was even less sure if he was ready for anything else. It was only a first date. He’d never liked those. They always felt fake and contrived. A quick mental slap (and a beer) and he was fine again. He dressed in black trousers, a purple t-shirt, and a black blazer. He looked in the mirror with a satisfied nod. Who knew if they’d have anything to talk about? He left the room still uncertain with what outcome he’d prefer.

 

Max positioned himself where he could see her come in. She wore her brown hair in soft waves that framed her face, but were brushed back from her bright blue eyes. Her makeup accented her features, but she didn’t look made up. A hint of pink across her cheeks, eyelids, and lips. The flowy summer dress she wore draped over her curves in a pattern of watercolors and asymmetrical ruffles. Hot pink sandals were a bold statement that showed off her legs perfectly. He smiled. This was definitely first date “dress to impress” wear. Much like his.

Madison saw him coming. She headed his way, meeting him by the hostess stand, “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you." He nodded to the hostess and followed Madison to their table. He held out her chair then leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "You beat me to it. You look beautiful." 

"Thank you, Max.”

“Very fun and flirty." 

The waiter came for their drink orders. "Modelo, please.”

The waiter nodded. Max tilted his head, “What’s that?”

“A Mexican beer.”

“Ooo, I’ll try that." Max flipped open the menu. He loved that she went for beer over wine. Not that he didn’t like a nice glass of wine, but beer said fun date. Wine said trying too hard. That she ordered a beer he’d never heard of was fantastic. He laced his fingers together and leaned onto the table, "Alright, you’re stranded on an island with only five songs on your iPhone. What are they?”

“Five?" Madison stifled the question of why she’d have so few and went to work thinking. "No particular order. Tyler’s song "Wicked”, my favorite of his. I’m currently addicted to a new one on Matchbox 20’s CD, “Like Sugar”. Squeeze’s “Tempted." Jefferson Airplane’s "Miracles" And … last, but definitely not least Pearl Jam’s, "Black”.“

He clapped his hands, "Yes, that would be on mine too." He started singing and Madison joined in, "I know someday you’ll have a beautiful life, I know you’ll be a star, in somebody else sky, but why oh why can’t it be mine." Right as they finished and were laughing the beers arrived. They placed their orders before trying their drinks. Max took a long drink, savoring that first cold taste, "I like this. Good call.”

She clinked her glass with his, “You can pick the next round.”

He nodded, “I’ll start thinking now." He took another drink, "I couldn’t help but notice that none of our music made your top five.”

She could tell her was joking and smiled, “I only know Glad You Came. I really like it, especially the word play in the chorus. I’m a lyric girl. So, what would your five songs be?”

He took a deep breath, “The top 3 never change. “Black”. Marillion’s “Kayleigh”. Rolling Stones “Wild Horses”. The other two change with my mood. Right now it’d be Nicki Minaj’s “Turn Me On” and Adam Lambert’s “Runnin’." I must be in a dance music mood.”

“Do you like to dance?”

He nodded his head yes and said, “No." He liked the sound of her laughter. "If you want to go dancing I’ll go, but I’ll need many beers.”

“So you guys aren’t a dancing boy band?" 

"Only when we’re assing off. Which would be quite a bit. Not like Nsync.”

“I preferred Backstreet Boys.”

“They’re old now. I doubt they can dance either." They continued to talk music until their food arrived, sharing favorite songs, artists, and lyrics. Max had picked this topic on purpose. He was correct in that since both were in the business, her by association, it would make conversation easy.

There was a natural lull in conversation as they started eating and the topic wound down. Madison savored the first bites of her steak and baked potato before continuing, "What about your family?”

“They’re the best. Great mom, dad, and brother. Always been supportive whether it was football or music. Not that they didn’t bust my balls like they should have, but they’re the best. My brother has always put me in my place. They’re all back home in England. Can’t wait to see them. Miss the lot of them while I’m away, then can’t wait to get back on the road again." He drug a steak fry through the ketchup, "What about you?”

“Family lives in Massachusetts. Mom, dad, older sister, and a baby niece. My sister’s husband died while she was pregnant, so she lives back with mom and dad.”

Max put his hand over his heart, “That’s horrible. What happened?”

“Car wreck. My sis is amazing. She doesn’t let it get her down, says he wouldn’t have wanted that. She’s unbelievably strong. If she can do this, I have no room to complain about anything. Katie’s almost a year old and spoiled rotten." 

"She sounds amazing. Now, talk about something else or I’ll cry. Horrible impression.”

Madison chuckled, “Are you a crier?”

“Absolutely. Sappy movies, anything with animals, and those horrible coffee commercials from years ago. And Disney films!" He took another bite of steak, "I’d make a joke about really having balls, but I think you know that.”

Madison had just taken a drink and slammed her napkin to her mouth. Her laughter threatened to explode beer across the table. 

He winked, “Sorry about that.”

She shook her head, “No, that was perfect!" 

Madison suggested they walk off some of the meal on the way to a dessert bar she loved. "Thanks for suggesting this, Max. I’ve had a good time.”

“Me too. The talking part hasn’t been bad.”

She laughed again, “I do like how you just put it out there.”

“Seems no use not too." He shrugged, "I was nervous about that bit as well, but we’ve done fine.”

Once seated on the patio Madison threw him a playful look, “Trust me to order?”

Max leaned back with his hands behind his head, “Absolutely. I love chocolate.”

The waiter came back and she ordered, “Two Irish rootbeers and a Triple C.”

“Please tell me the Irish rootbeer involves Irish whiskey?" She nodded with a smile. "Perfect. The other night before you got to the club Tyler and the guys were telling tour stories. How did you meet them?”

“He was the opener at a show. Met him after and hung out. I hadn’t been in New York that long and he appointed himself tour guide. He’s lived in the city since he was 18 and taught me all the tricks the natives know.”

“You tour with him?" 

"A lot of the time." Their drinks and dessert arrived. "I hope you like this.”

He’d already started on the drink, “This part’s great. Bailey’s?”

“Bailey’s, Irish whiskey, butterscotch schnapps and house made root beer." She drove her fork into the Triple C. "This is dark chocolate cake and milk chocolate cake sandwiched around chocolate cheesecake, topped with chocolate ganache." She took the first bite with a satisfied moan.

That stopped Max in his tracks. He tried to cover then let out his own moan, "This is orgasmic.”

Madison nodded emphatically, “Definitely. And perfect with the Irish root beer.”

“Drunk and sugar coma." He was eager to hear the rest of her story, "Touring?”

“Oh yeah, my job is flexible. The record company doesn’t provide them much tour support, so I take care of the crap. I deal with hotels, venues, promo stuff, coordinate times, and make sure the contracts are carried out. Oh, and I sell merch and get fans to help sell and hand out shit.”

“We have a tour manager for that.”

She leaned forward and whispered, “I’m gonna let you in on a secret… The Wanted is bigger than Tyler. Exponentially.”

“Would I sound horribly ungrateful if I said bigger is not always better?”

“Not at all. Tyler would kill a small animal to have your success, but he’d miss the contact with his fans. Right now he meets everyone after a show. There are fans that are part of his life. He knows in which cities he’s going to see who. He has twitter friends he talks to regularly. When he’s a headliner that won’t be possible. There’s no way in hell you five could do that.”

“Oh god, no. We do meet and greets after open sound checks, but it’s little more than a hug and a picture. On my own I’m usually alright, but all five is out of hand. Things can get mob-like quickly. If we recognize a fan it’s usually not a good thing." They both laughed. "You said your job is flexible, what do you do?”

“I work for a publishing house as an editor, and a literary agent." She knew this was a "mystery job” so she explained without him asking. “I edit books that have been accepted for publication and help out with consistency and things that don’t work. That’s my steady paycheck. I started with the agent stuff about two years ago. Writers submit manuscripts and if I think I can get them a deal I do that.”

“That explains the piles of books and stacks of paper around your flat." He found this interesting, her interesting. "Since you edit do you ever help potential clients at that before you shop their book?”

She nodded and took a drink, “Absolutely. I use that as a selling point. I have a degree in English and then went to law school, so I’m an asset when it comes to signing contracts too. I give my publishing house first dibs, but they have to work for it. More money for my author means more money for me.”

“I imagine there’s a bit of similarity with the music business. I bet there’s as many unsigned authors as there are unsigned musicians.”

“Absolutely. And some signed authors and musicians suck." 

Max nodded his head slowly, processing the last few minutes, "Wait, you went to law school. You’re a lawyer. Aww, smart girls are so sexy." 

"Most people think lawyers are sharks and bottom feeders.”

He laid his hand over hers on the table, “Sounds like you use your powers for good. Besides, I love sharks. Favorite animal.” He paid the bill, "Ready?”

“Yeah." They headed out of the restaurant and down the street. "Enough about me, tell me about you, what you’d be doing if it wasn’t for The Wanted." She grabbed his arm briefly to get his attention, "Oh, I have not googled you. I know how old you are from a picture in a People magazine that listed all of you.”

Interesting had just morphed to intriguing. “Grew up in Manchester. Played sports all the time. If not for music it would be footie. I have some physical things, so staying active is important. I’ve worked in a grocery store, resturant, and been a butcher. I was in another group that got kicked off Xfactor before The Wanted. House in London with the lads. In Manchester I still live at home, because what’s the point, I’m never home. When I’m home me mum and nan feed me and do my laundry.”

Madison shook her head and tsked, “Now tell me something the fans don’t know.”

He smiled slyly, “At seventeen I was engaged. She wouldn’t sleep with me without a wedding.”

“Did you get married?" She watched him purse his lips and shake his head. "What happened?”

“She changed her mind." He laughed evilly. "Then there was no need for the wedding.”

“Yeah, that may not be a fan friendly story." She stopped and looked around, "Where are we going?”

“Fuck, I was following you."


	12. Chapter 12

Max hailed a cab and got them inside, "Let me take you home." Madison nodded and gave her address to the driver. "We hadn't wandered anywhere too dangerous had we?"

"Not too bad." She turned to look at him, "How long are you in New York?"

"Mmm, a week, I think. Then home for a few days then far east. Feels a bit like time zone jumping. I'm never quite sure what meal we're on and if we're supposed to be waking up or going to bed. I love when we arrive somewhere before we actually left. Very disorientating." He spent the rest of the cab ride telling her stories from their travels. Some touching, but mostly funny from the mischief they got into. Too much travel time with nothing to do gave plenty of time for plotting, although some of their most fun times had been on the fly. Madison laughed and added some of her own stories. Before they knew it they were at her place.

Max shoved his hands in his pockets as they headed upstairs, "I had a great night. Thank you."

Madison dug out her keys, "Thank you too. It was a lot of fun."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Yoga class, then something with you." She opened the door.

"Perfect." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll ring around lunch when I know what my schedule is." He laid his hand on her cheek and leaned in for chaste kiss then hugged her. The next kiss he let his lips part to taste her lips, he nuzzled his lips against hers, again ending with the slightest touch of tongue before sucking her bottom lip. The third kiss blended into many more or one long one. Madison teased him with little licks. His hands went to her face, her hands around his waist. Slowly their mouths opened to soft strokes and swirls. The kiss went on without a surge of out of control. He felt Madison melt into him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Strangely this felt like a first kiss. He felt his pulse race with excitement and expectation. It felt new, and good, and almost innocent.

With a groan he tore himself away from her, "I better go."

Madison was feeling a little dizzy from the kiss when she spoke, "You don't have too." It wasn't as if they hadn't already spent the night together.

Max bit his bottom lip, "I know." His finger under her chin held her face up where he could keep her eyes. "It's different. I know you now and we . . ." he kissed her softly, "you deserve a proper first date."

She ran her hands up his arms, noticing the tense in his biceps from her touch, "Kiss me like that again before you go."

"Gladly." He let her pull him closer with the fold of her arms around his neck. This time his hands held onto her back. Again, soft kisses gave way to something deeper. Still slow and easy, but with an intensity that both fought to control.

Madison pulled away and stroked the back of his head, "You're a great kisser."

He lifted her off her feet with a hug, "So are you." He sat her down with a sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Madison went on her tiptoes to kiss him again, smiled, and slipped in her apartment.

Max took a deep breath and headed down the hall. Adrenaline surging through his veins assured many more sleepless hours. Conversation was easy. Food and drink was excellent. They'd laughed a lot and he'd almost cried. The goodnight kiss had just been the icing on the cake. He jogged down the stairs and almost slammed into Tyler coming up the stairs around a corner, "Oops, sorry, mate. How are you doing?"

Tyler looked at his watch, "It's early."

Max looked at his watch, "It's one."

Tyler nodded, "Early. Date ended early."

Max was getting that big brother beating him up feeling again, "Don't be like that. Come have a beer or seven with me."

"It's one in the morning."

"Exactly, it's early." Max threw his arm around Tyler and headed him out the door.

Tyler pointed to the bar across the street on the corner where they quickly grabbed beers and found a table. "How was the date?"

Max drained his first beer and signaled for a second, "I'll answer, but first why are you so concerned? I get that she's your best mate, but this seems like more. I'm not sure if it's brotherly or jealousy. If you wanted her why did you send me over?"

"Both and neither." Tyler followed Max's example and needed a second beer now.

"Are you an ex boyfriend with a guilty conscience? I've set up old girlfriends before."

Tyler shook his head, "No. We met when Kim and I had broken up. I was attracted to her and we went out, but it didn't feel like a date. We kissed goodnight and wound up laughing it was so bad."

Max laughed, "That's not the goodnight kiss I just had, but go on."

"Dating in this city is rough. People fucking ruin each other. I'm not telling her story and it's nothing tragic, but it shook her confidence. That night I told her she could have anyone she wanted in that bar. She disagreed. I proved her wrong. You . . . unbroke her. Which makes me like you a lot, but I don't know if you're a good thing or not. I'm interested because she's my best friend, smart, beautiful, funny, sometimes incredibly bitchy, kind, and I love her almost as much as my wife. I don't want to see her broken again and I don't want to feel guilty because I started this you thing." Tyler shrugged and started on the next beer.

Max was taken aback by the other man's directness and honesty. He felt he should return it in kind. "I can't promise I won't hurt her, but I'm not a prick who will break her." Tyler's nod told him he understood. Max wasn't willing to share his ex-story. "Did you know she and I argued about going out to dinner?"

"Yes, she isn't a hook-up girl."

"I got that."

"She didn't know how to go back and have a first date. Brings us back to why are you drinking with me instead of upstairs with her?"

Max scratched his head and considered his answer, "Didn't feel right." Tyler's look held questions. "We had a great night. She intrigues me. It's not that I didn't want to, but it seemed disrespectful to reduce such a good time down to sex."

Tyler broke into a slow smile, "Did you tell her that?"

"Close enough." Max knew exactly what he'd said, but those words were private. "When she told me she hadn't googled me something was different."

"She'd think googling you would be disrespectful. Not me though. I googled your ass from the bar the first night. I have more tour sex stories than you."

Max chuckled, "I guess Madison's tour wife duties don't extend to that." Max was concerned what else he'd found.

"No, but she tells me I have a ten percent failure rate for being good on tour." He laughed thinking of her keeping count.

Max laughed and was glad they moved on to other topics. It was 4 am before they left.


	13. Chapter 13

Madison was a block from home when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Max's name on her caller ID, "Hey, Max."

"Hey, Madison. What are you up to?" He thought he heard her smile through the phone.

"Just getting home from yoga. What you been doing?"

"We were on a morning show earlier. " Luckily someone had set a wake up call for all of them.

Madison interrupted him, "I know. I saw while I was on the treadmill. You look really good in red. You sounded good and the interview was funny." The whole time she focused on his mouth and imagined kissing him. "When will I see you?"

The sweetness in her voice made him smile, "Whenever you want to."

"Why don't we hang out, get something to eat, maybe hit a movie." Sitting in the dark with him had a certain appeal.

Max was rooting around his room trying to find where he threw the red shirt he had on earlier. "That sounds good." He liked the idea of sitting in the dark with her.

"I'll get changed and head to you. Maybe an hour." She'd showered at the gym.

"I'm in 309. See you in an hour." He threw his phone on the bed, "Where the fuck is that shirt?"

By the time Madison knocked on his door Max had found the shirt and shoved the clothes into piles. He opened the door with a huge smile, "Right on time."

Madison smiled back and tugged on his shirt, "Nice."

He let her walk in the room and checked out her outfit. She had on khaki shorts, a pink off the shoulder shirt, and white trainers. "You look adorable."

She curtsied, "Thank you, sir."

"Sir? That's funny. Come here." He'd grabbed her hand and waited for her to walk back to him. Taking her other hand he stood close, their joined hands between them. "Good day?"

"So far. You?" She tilted her head with a smirk.

"About to get better." He tilted his head the opposite direction and closed the distance.

Madison sighed quietly with the first touch of his lips. Their soft fullness caressed hers once, then twice before their tongues touched. The kiss deepened, but still only their hands and mouths touched. Words from a song ran through her mind. These slow savoring kisses were diametrically opposed to the passionate rushed ones before their "date". If pushed she'd give the edge to the savoring. She could feel a thin line stretching between them and the passion. It threatened to break through with each second.

Max enjoyed every second of this maddening kiss. It was exciting and relaxing at the same time. He backed away smiling, and swinging their hands, "I'm hungry. Haven't eaten today."

"They didn't feed you breakfast?"

He shook his head with a grimace, "I can't eat before a performance. Stage fright. I'd vomit."

"I'll make a note of that." She walked through the door he held open, "Do you like pizza?"

"Of course."

"Then Rosario's it is."

"Didn't you just come from yoga class? I'd think your body would reject pizza."

She poked his stomach, "I work out so I can eat pizza." In the elevator she had a thought, "Fans . . . I don't know how this works for you."

He found her manner endearing, "It's only a problem at an event when there are many. Day to day is usually fine. Most fans are respectful. Was anyone outside when you came in?"

She thought back, "Not that I saw."

"We're good then." He nodded to the doorman as they exited. "Cab?"

"Maybe half a mile. You good with walking?"

"I'd love to walk. I miss the outside and fresh air." She gave him an incredulous look. "No fresh air?"

"If fresh air kind of smells like urine?"

"Close enough. It's still outside where I can see the sky and it's not being shoved in a plane, van, or limousine." He hated recycled air. "Nearest park?"

"Mmm, Battery Park is about two miles south. Central Park is five miles north. Obviously Central Park is bigger. Battery Park is on the water with a view of the Statue of Liberty."

"Let's go to Battery Park. We'll do Central Park another time. You can be my personal tour guide. We don't get a lot of time to go sightseeing. Unless you count pointing out the van window."

"Why so much spare time this trip?"

He turned to walk backwards where he could see her as he talked, "In between time. We're pretty much done with tour and heading toward recording. We're doing a show here, an appearance there, random things. We had time between LA and here. None of us particularly love LA, so we came back here. This morning was a surprise thing. Tomorrow afternoon is scheduled. Past that I don't know. Someone will tell me when and where to show up."

Madison understood how management could call and you were off from touring with Tyler. He'd think they had a day off and suddenly he and his guitar where on a plane to the other side of the country for a thirty minute acoustic set and he'd fly back with barely the time to get from airport to venue. Tyler was pretty limited to the US. The Wanted were not. She pointed across the street, "Food."

They grabbed their food and drinks and took a seat at the end of a long table. It was midday and the shop was empty except for them and a pair of friends. Madison took up where the conversation left off, "You need a tour manager. All the travel, the five of you, the band."

He finished his bite, "More than a tour wife can handle?"

She laughed, "Very much so."

Max wiped his mouth, "I had an odd conversation with Tyler last night. He was talking about cheating on his wife." He'd been confused by her part in this.

She stopped mid bite , "He doesn't cheat on Kim."

Maybe he had misunderstood, "He said he failed at being good ten percent of the time. That's all he said."

Madison put down her pizza, "Give me one minute." She pulled out her phone and called what he assumed was Tyler. "Hey, so you told Max about the ten percent. Seriously, Tyler?" Max could hear Tyler's voice, but not make out what was said. "Yes, you did." More talking. "You ok with this conversation?" This time Max was pretty sure he heard, "I'm sorry, Madi." She rolled her eyes, "Should be, dumbass. Love you too."

As soon as she hit end he spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Sometimes he said things before he thought. Maybe bringing this up was a bad idea.

She reached over and squeezed his hand, "I'm not upset with you. He just does not know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes."

"In his defense we were beers in."

"I'm shocked." She gave him a wide eyed look. "He shouldn't just throw that out there. He's my best friend and I'd rather you didn't think badly of him."

Max held up his hands, "No judgment. It's a bizarre position you're in. You're on tour with him while he cheats on his wife, but then at the show the other night you're hanging out with her. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "He doesn't cheat on his wife. Cheating is about deception. She knows that at times he is unfaithful. She trusts me to keep him out of trouble and take care of any situations."

Max stared at his pizza, "We have someone who does that."

Madison laughed, "I bet you do!"

It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue with the occasional cottony cloud. Perfect day for a walk around the park. Madison led the way to the railing overlooking the water and out to the Statue of Liberty. "I love the ocean. When I was little we'd go to the beach every summer. Sometimes the Hamptons, down to Florida, Cancun."

"No California?"

"No, we stayed on the east coast. Summers here we run to the beach for the day whenever we can. Nice, but not the same as a hotel balcony looking over the water. I can sit and listen to that roar for hours. Watch the waves roll in. All that power and beauty."

He liked how she seemed to drift away and put herself there. Her face was serene as she spoke and he could feel her contentment in her smile. "Do you dive?"

"Oh yeah, Cancun is awesome for scuba and snorkeling. I love dolphins. I want to go to Hawaii to see the whales and there's supposed to be a great spot on Maui for snorkeling with sea turtles. That would be amazing!"

"When we were in Australia we swam with sharks in their aquarium. I was in heaven. They're beautiful and dangerous." He turned with his back to the water, leaning on the railing. "Like you."

"I'm not dangerous." The thought nearly made her laugh.

He took her hand and pulled her in front of him, draping his arms over her shoulders, "Only in a good way." He folded his arms behind her neck.

Madison put her hands on his hips as he pulled her closer for a kiss. It was quick, but sweet. She laid her forehead against his, "I like you too."

Max smiled and hugged her, "Aww, you fancy me?"

She squirmed and poked at his stomach and sides until he started laughing. He was more ticklish on the right so she concentrated her efforts there. When he started to tickle back she let go and ran.

It didn't take him long to catch her. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and swung her around. They were both laughing and gasping for breath. Max kept hold of her and tickled her stomach to keep her laughing. He nuzzled his face against her neck, "You're fast, but I'm faster." He laid a wet kiss against her shoulder before letting her turn in his arms. This kiss wasn't quick. She took the lead, stroking the back of his head to rest her hand on the back of his neck. He reacted to the tease of her tongue by inviting her in. She accepted by deepening the kiss, her tongue exploring the taste of him. He moaned and twined his tongue with hers.

Eventually he pulled away slowly. He shook his head smiling, and kissed her nose, "Dangerous."

She laughed, "Look who's talking."

Max started down the sidewalk, "You kissed me."

"Oh, so that makes me dangerous?"

"Definitely."

She shrugged, "I won't do that anymore."

"I think that's a rubbish idea." His attention was pulled to a huge metal sphere with a hole torn in it, "That looks like the world blew up."

Without looking she knew, "It did. That's an earth sculpture from the World Trade Center. The hole was torn in the attack."

"Wow." He walked to the railing to get a better look. "Where you here?"

"No." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I was in college in Boston. I'd gone to a concert the night before and spent the night in a hotel. I remember them saying it was an "accident" then the second plane hit. The hotel bar was filled. Everyone glued to the tv's and not wanting to be alone. Scared to death. No one checked out and no one cared. It was a very surreal day."

"I was at footie practice. Mom pulled me out early. I was mad. I was too young and self centered to understand what a big deal that was." He looked around, "Where's the World Trade Center?"

"We were about a block away on the walk here."

"Let's walk back that way." She nodded and led the way. "You were in college?"

"Three years."

He was confused, "Three years what?"

"I'm three years older than you."

"Older women are dangerous." He sang the words.

She glared at him playfully, "This conversation didn't end well for you last time."

He snickered and squeezed her hand, "You were taking the piss about the kissing weren't you?" She didn't answer. "Madison?"


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not going to sleep for a week." Madison shivered in the back of the cab.

"It was the under the bed thing wasn't it?"

"I can jump from my doorway to the bed."

Max pulled her into a sideways hug, "Should I ask how you know this?"

"Poltergeist for the clown. The Ring for the creepy girl. I can hit the light switch and leap to the bed before the light is out."

"We could have seen the romantic one." He'd left the choice of movie up to her.

"Nope. I love a good scary movie. I may have to watch it through my fingers, but I love it."

When they got back to her apartment she unlocked the door, "You coming in?"

He knew she was referring back to last night's exit. "It's a second date. I think it'll be fine."

She threw her keys in the dish by the door, "Especially since you'll be getting no kisses."

"Funny." He closed the door behind them.

"Beer?"

"Yes, please."

Madison pointed to the couch, "The remote's there." She opened the bottles, kicked off her shoes, and came back to the family room. She handed him his and curled up on her feet, "Your team?" She nodded toward the "soccer" game on TV.

"No, but they'll show the score. There was a game today."

"You should have said something." She unfolded one leg and kicked his thigh, "We could have found a bar showing it and done that."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have understood it."

He liked that, "I could explain."

She took a drink of her beer, "I figured. Soccer looks like too few people running around too big of a field." The highlights for his team came on. He reacted to each play like he was there and would turn to her with comments. She laughed when he pumped his fist and bounced on the couch when the score was announced. "I think I'd enjoy watching you watch a game."

"It get's ugly when we lose."

"I can imagine." She stretched her legs out, feet close to his legs. "Is it a problem that I called Tyler before talking about he and Kim?"

He stuttered at what, to him, was a ridiculous question. "Not at all. Your loyalty is admirable. People sell secrets like sweets, and you wouldn't talk to me about something I already knew without checking." He rubbed the top of her foot, "You're trustworthy. That's important to me."

"Did someone sell your secrets, Max?"

"No one, yet." He shook his head. "Rags in London are horrid. I don't really have any sensational secrets, but that doesn't mean someone won't make some up. I have exes. The last one got some coverage. Very little of it remotely related to reality." He finished off his beer while thinking "fuck it". "There were pictures taken completely out of context. Me with fans. Hugging. A kiss. Flirting. I was made to look like an asshole. "

"Flirting with fans is part of your job."

He bobbled his head and rolled his eyes, "I know! None of that had anything to do with us. Thing is I have a zero failure rate on tour." He was glad she laughed, "We were together about a year. The Wanted took off right in the middle. Now girls come with us, but back then I didn't have the money to bring her along even if it would have been allowed. And it wouldn't have been. She just got tired of me not being around."

"That sucks." There wasn't much else to say.

"It is what it is. Luckily the story died pretty quickly. I think the royal couple went on holiday. I was saved by the monarchy." He nodded toward the kitchen, and held up his beer. Madison nodded. Max jumped up and brought back two more beers. "What's your ex story?"

Madison thought it only seemed fair. "I still can't figure out how it went from good to this strange place where he wouldn't tell me what was wrong or what was right. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt like shit all time. I was making myself crazy trying to figure out what I was doing wrong then I realized it didn't matter. If he wasn't going to provide any sort of useful feedback there was no point."

Max laughed and held up his hand to high five her, "Good for you!"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "What no one can get is that I don't know how I let it get that far where I was doubting myself. That's not like me. I need to know so I don't do that again."

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"Sure." Her voice held disbelief.

"If you drop a frog into boiling water it will jump out. If you put a frog in water and slowly raise the temperature it will sit there and boil to death."

"I am the frog in this story?" She gave him a crooked smile.

"Yes. He's an angry man who hates women because he feels inadequate. He started out as this nice guy. Lots of compliments. Then slowly he'd make comments to undermine your confidence. Subtle things that you just let go."

"Turning up the temperature." His theory had merit.

"Not telling you anything got you jumping through hoops. He got to feel superior."

Her mouth dropped open, "Wow, how do you know this?"

"I hate pricks like that. Good for you dumping him first. I bet that fucked him up."

She was still going over this in her mind. It made perfect sense. Putting her beer on the table she scooted forward until her butt was against his thigh, close to sitting in his lap, "Thank you."

Max smiled and put his arms around her, "You're welcome." She leaned in and kissed him. "Changed your mind about the kissing?"

"Shut up."

The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk, "Make me."

Shutting him up wasn't that difficult. All it took was a tiny kiss followed by her teeth pulling at his bottom lip to render him speechless. All day long they'd shared soft kisses and ones just below the threshold of passionate. That's where this one started. But alone in her apartment after spending all day together? When their tonuges touched for the first time Max felt every nerve fire. It was like every touch, every kiss, and every laugh they'd shared was exploding over him. With one arm he pulled her body tight to him, the other hand went to her butt and pulled her into his lap. Her fingers dug into his back and bicep.

Max sucked her tongue as he moved his hand up her side to her breast. Just a light teasing touch. Her response was to arch toward him, trying to get more contact. Max pulled her t-shirt out of her shorts and slid his hand underneath. Her stomach jumped at the touch of skin on skin.

Madison pushed him away and kept pushing when he tried to pull her closer, "I think you should go."

"Go?" That was not part of his plan.

"Well, you know. It's only our second date. Sex is usually a third date thing."

"Oh yeah, third date rule. Americans." He moved her off his lap and clasped his hands in from of him. "Tomorrow afternoon is crazy. Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Good." He got up and headed to the door. "Don't move." He left.

Madison sat there looking at the door. Still she jumped when there was a knock. She got to her feet laughing and opened the door, "Hey, Max."

"Hey, Madison." He glanced at the non-existent watch on his wrist. "I know it's kind of early for breakfast, but I took a chance you were awake. I thought we could hang out."

"Great idea!" She moved away from the door to let him in.

Max slid his arms around her waist and walked her backwards, "Third date."


	15. Chapter 15

Madison slipped her hands under his arms and wrapped them around Max's back as he continued to slowly walk them backward. He was clearly determined. She smiled and kissed him, "You're fun."

Max stopped walking. He placed his hands on her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, "You're beautiful."

Before she could thank him he licked his lips and kissed her. Their soft touch sent her heart racing. The taste of him sent tingling shocks through her.

Max used the tip of his tongue to tease her lips open then play hide and seek between their months. That didn't last more than a few seconds before he deepened the kiss with long slow strokes of his tongue against hers.

He started walking again. This time not stopping until they were in her bedroom. He cupped her ass and pulled her hips to him, pulsing his already hard cock against her. She rotated her hips, providing a wonderful friction. He grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and started pulling it up. Breaking the kiss gutted him. "It's impossible to get you naked and kiss you at the same time."

He threw her shirt to the side and reached behind his head to pull his t-shirt off. That joined hers on the floor. He looked back to see her tossing her bra in the same direction. His eyes took in the perfect swell of her breasts, her nipples already tight. He bit his bottom lip and hugged her. His mouth went to the side of her neck, kissing and sucking sensitive skin.

Madison drug her nails down the hard planes of his back, "You feel so good."

He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, "Skin on skin."

His accented voice whispering in her ear had her wanting more of his skin. She kissed across his chest to his shoulder then moved behind him. Madison pressed her front to his back, wrapped her hands around to hold him close as kissed and licked his back. Max leaned his head back with a groan. He laced his fingers with the hand on his stomach and moved it down to the front of his shorts. Joined hands rubbed along his length, "What you do to me, Madi." The shortened version of her name felt right.

He let go of her hand and she kept up the slow stroking. Max undid the button. Madi moved her hand to let him undo the zip, push his shorts over his butt, and let them fall to the floor. She slid her hands down the side of his hips and half way down his thighs before moving to the inside to come back up. His knees buckled with the feel of her hand wrapping around him. He watched her hand work him. Pleasure shot through him and he squeezed his eyes shut, "Bloody hell."

She smiled against his back, "Get in bed, Max."

He crawled up the bed then flipped over, propped on his elbows. Perfect timing to see her naked ass as she bent over removing her own shorts. Max shook his head with a chuckle, "You are a wicked wicked girl."

She stayed with her back to him and looked over her shoulder, "I thought I was dangerous."

He gave her a smile, "Right now you're wicked." He crooked his finger, beckoning her onto the bed. "Mind you, I'm not complaining." She started crawling up the bed. He pursed his lips watching her, "I really want you. Badly."

She stopped when her face was over his stomach. Almost doing a pushup she ran her tongue around his belly button. "I want to lick every rippled muscle here." She licked up the middle of his stomach. "Where's your favorite place to be kissed?"

He kept his eyes locked with hers, "Same place I'm ticklish." She glanced over to his right side then back at his eyes and his wicked smile.

Madi nodded her head in the direction of her night stand, "Condoms in the top drawer. I'm gonna busy myself down here while you sort that out."

She watched him reach over to open the drawer before turning her attention back to his stomach. She wiggled her tongue along the left to right line. She thought back to this afternoon and figured a little below his ribs was a good place to start. She nuzzled and kissed his skin, moving slowly.

Max had the condom in his hand, still propped up to watch her. He hissed in a breathe and collapsed on the bed, "That would be the spot."

Madi enjoyed all the squirming and noises he was making. A certain flick of tongue or scrape of teeth seemed to shake him to his core. Fingers that ran through her hair would tense up and stop their movement. When she glanced up to see his head canted back and a pained expression on his face she decided he'd had about all he could handle. She took the condom out of his clinched hand and moved lower on the bed.

Max thought he was in clear when he felt her mouth slide down his cock. She took him deep a few times then knelt over his thighs, tearing open the condom. "Wanted to make sure you were hard."

He snorted, "Oh, I'm hard. I could drive a rail spike into concrete after what you've been doing to me." She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. He grabbed her arms and pulled her onto him, "Not complaining."

She kissed him, "I thought not."

Max rolled them to their sides and started kissing her again. He dipped his head to suck her nipple, pleased with the way she held his head tight to her. He ran his hand over her ass and down the back of her thigh, hooking behind her knee to pull her leg over him.

Madi stroked the back of his head, "Max . . . I want you."

He kissed up the side of her neck, "Good." He covered her mouth with his and tangled their tongues. He shifted his hips and pulled her leg higher. One slow stoke and he was buried inside her. "Mmm, feel so good."

Little preparation had her feeling stretched to accommodate him, "Full." She pulled her hips back then slid him deep again, "Of you."

Her deep, satisfied sigh blowing across his skin elicited a growl from him. "Want to keep you close, where I can feel your skin on my skin." He kissed her again, both of them getting lost. Slow intense movements of their hips paired with hands that explored everywhere, never lighting for long.

Suddenly Max tore his mouth away from hers, burying his face against her neck. "Ah . . . ah . . . Madi . . . ah . . . fuck!" He pulled her hips tight to his and released deep inside her.

Madi stroked his head and back, feeling his body come down. He stretched away from her with a grin, "That snuck up on me." As he kissed her, he pushed her onto her back, "Now for you."

He wasted no time raising one of her legs over his shoulder and tongue fucking her while his thumb circled her clit. Madi reached above her head and held onto the spindles of her head board, using the leverage to move against his face. He placed his thumb with his tongue and slid his fingers inside her. His pace inside her was as their sex had been. Slow deep twists of his fingers stimulated inside as fast flicks of his tongue drove her over the edge.

When she came she screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder. Max quickly disposed of the condom then kissed his way up her body. "Brilliant third date." He flipped over to lay beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

Madi slammed her hand on her alarm to silence the blaring noise. Max buried his head, "Have I told you how much I hate alarms?"

She rubbed her nose against this chest, making him giggle, "Me too, but I have to be at work at ten."

"Umm, yeah, and I have that thing at twelve." He tried to focus his eyes on the clock, "Do we have time for breakfast? I'm famished."

She stretched to see the time, "Yeah, should be fine."

"My hotel has fab breakfast. Is it on the way to your work?"

Madi nodded and drug herself away from him, "I'm going to jump in the shower." She could feel his eyes watching her naked body walk away. She turned the shower on, knowing it took a minute for the warm water to get there. She poked her head around the corner and tapped the wall to get his attention.

Max looked up to her finger beckoning him then she was gone. Luckily she missed him getting his foot tangled in the sheets and nearly falling on his face trying to get out of bed.

Water sluiced down her body as he got into he shower. He pulled her out of the water and licked the drop on her collarbone.

"Sex or breakfast?"

Max backed her into the corner, "Both. I'm a greedy boy. I'll work fast."

~*~*~*~

They walked into the dining room at the Mercer with Max in the shorts and red t-shirt he wore yesterday and Madi in a peach skirt and cream blouse. Even in heels she was inches shorter than him. The other four boys were seated at a table in the corner and yelled for the pair. Max waved and headed over, "Can't imagine why that lot is awake." He introduced her to Siva's girlfriend Sasha and Jay's Rachel before they sat.

Jay took a bite of his toast, "You look lovely, Miss Madison. Max you look . . . like yesterday."

Max tried, and failed, to steal a piece of toast, "Stayed at her place last night. She's got a work meeting this morning."

"Excellent! What do you do?"

"I work at a publishing house. Today we're going over sales numbers, and reviewing new authors. "

Sasha perked up, "I love to read. Keeps me busy while he's out working."

"What do you like to read? We've always got new releases and advance copies laying around." The ladies went on to discuss books while the boys made fun of them.

Tom leaned over and spoke quietly, "Do you know what you're doing?" Max shrugged and took a drink of his coffee.

Siva interjected with today's business, "Press stuff all afternoon then tonight is some business dinner that we're being forced to attend."

Jay kicked Max under the table, "As long as we've got beer we'll manage."

Nathan groaned, "I fucking hate America's legal age."

"Speaking of . . . we only have three more nights before we fly home. Tonight is ruined. We decided last night that tomorrow night we should make a night of it. Madison, you are, of course, invited." Tom elbowed Jay, "Nathan's driving."

"You're all a bunch of bastards."

Max laughed, "Madi and I passed a great club yesterday about three blocks away. We should try there."

Madi added, "Then Nathan won't have to drive."

"Just herd you lot of drunks down the sidewalk." Everyone laughed.

Madi finished her tea and laid her hand on Max's forearm, "I have to go. Late is bad."

He nodded, "I'll walk you out." He waved at the others, "Be back in a bit."

"Nice to see you all again, and meet you." Everyone said bye and waved.

Max threw his arm around her and kissed her head, "Be good at work today."

She laughed and poked him in the side, "Sounds like you're the one who needs to be good. Poor Nathan."

"You only say that because you haven't been around him enough. He only seems sweet on the surface. He's nothing but trouble." Max snickered. "That's all a lie. All the little girls want him to get naked. Constantly tweeting for him to strip."

"I imagine you all get that request quite frequently. I'll have to follow on twitter."

"What's your name?"

"Madicakes."

He laughed, "Seriously?"

"Blame drunken Tyler. You?"

"MaxTheWanted"

"That's original. Tyler is MyBallsAreTiny"

He raised an eyebrow, "Retribution?"

She nodded, "Swift and painful."

"I'll remember that." He pulled her in for a hug inside the door, "I'll reach you when I can. Definite on tomorrow night though?"

"Definite." They met in the middle for a soft kiss, "I'll talk to you later."

Max watched her head down the street. Back in the dining room Sasha and Rachel were gone. He sat down, "Sent them away did you?"

Siva shook his head with a grimace, "Can't talk about your bird with ours sitting here."

Tom snickered, "So . . . you like each other?"

"I like her. I believe she likes me."

"I'd think her shagging you would clue you in." Nathan typed on his phone as he spoke.

Max and Jay exchanged amused looks. They spoke in unison, "No, it wouldn't."

Jay continued, "Some of my best shags came from a deep abiding sense of hatred."

Siva patted Jay's shoulder, "I bet you have that effect on a lot of women."

Jay pulled a face, "We're not discussing my women. We're discussing Max's."

Max leaned back, tipping his chair back. "Had a top time yesterday. We got lunch at a pizza place, walked down to Battery Park, went by the World Trade Center, saw a movie, and then watched footie highlights with beer at her place. We talked and laughed all day. Total fun taking the piss."

"Ex issues?"

"None. Really not at all until we told our ex stories."

Tom "umphed", "Maybe you need a new bird to completely get over the old one?"

"Oh, god, I don't want to be that guy." He hated the idea.

"As long as the old one is over what's the difference? Everyone has ex baggage to sort through."

Max stared at Nathan as he spoke and for seconds after. He thought about Madi's ex baggage and his part in sorting through that. He didn't feel used or less, if anything he felt good that he could, what had Tyler said, "unbreak her". He put his arm around Nathan and kissed his head, "Sometimes you are wise beyond your years, young Nathan."


	17. Chapter 17

Madison had earned her place at the conference table. She looked around at her peers and seniors with a sense of pride and accomplishment. The new people and slackers sat around the edge of the room in far less comfortable chairs. And they couldn't hide their phones as they answered emails, tweeted, and texted with a seriously cute boy. Seniority and hard work had it perks.

It was well after lunch when she got the first message.

Wish someone would kill me

What are you doing?

Teen mag interview

Fave colour - black

Fave food - steak, rare

Fave sport - footie, Man City

Eyes - grey blue

Hair - none

**stab**stab**stab** insert music from Psycho

Almost married at 17

Shhh

Lost virginity at?

17 refer to previous convo

You?

16, Jr. prom

Tart ;-)

?delayed puberty or confused regarding sexual orientation?

Still working out #2 with the lads #fanfic

LOL need to pay attention again

Me too

Max smiled through the rest of the interview. The questions never transcended the pablum they'd spewed dozens of times. It wasn't always this way, but when it was it was a fight for all of them. Max and Jay amused them selves making faces at each other.

After what felt like hours they were whisked back to the hotel to change. They dressed into suits, Siva and Jay left their ladies behind, and they went to enjoy a stuffy business dinner. Tom walked over to Max who was waiting at the bar for his beer. "How come they get to have dates and we don't?" He looked around the room at all the ladies.

Max leaned against the bar, "Because we're on parade."

Jay joined them, "That woman over there just slipped me her phone number when her husband walked off."

Max nodded, "I feel like a whore." Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time, and he doubted it would be the last.

Tom rubbed his chin, "Fancy a bit of a competition?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He turned back to the bartender, "Three beers, please."

~*~*~*~

Madison stayed late then hit the gym. She was walking the block from the train station when her cell went off. Instead of texting back she just walked up the extra flight of stairs to Tyler's apartment. "You rang? Well, texted."

Tyler hugged her, "What have you been up to?"

Madison curled herself into the corner of the couch opposite Tyler's side. "Pilates and healthy food night with the girls. Do you have beer or a cookie?"

"I have beer. Kim hides the cookies." He walked to the kitchen. When he got back with the beer she had a small stack of cookies. "Hey!"

"I know where she hides them. I keep both your secrets."

He cringed, "Not mad at me about that are you?"

She shook her head, "No. I like him and I'd rather he didn't think my best friend is a total ass."

Tyler ignored everything else, "So, you like him?"

Taking a bite of a cookie she smiled, "Yes, I like him."

~*~*~*~

Madison had spent part of the night finding The Wanted on twitter and following each of them. The next morning she saw Nathan had tweeted in the middle of the night. "3 drunken boys covered in phone numbers" and taken a picture of Tom, Jay, and Max passed out on top of each other in a king sized bed with slips of paper and cocktail napkins all around them. She laughed at the puppy pile and replied, "How cute are they?"

The impossibly long meeting from yesterday drug on for a few hours this morning. After it ended she wandered the office networking and seeing what projects were coming up. She picked up a review and went back to the conference room. Once kicked back in her chair she pulled out her phone to see a flurry of twitter responses.

@NathanTheWanted Only if cute = heavy + smelly

@JayTheWanted terribly hung over

@NathanTheWanted serves you right

@MaxTheWanted repeat tonight?

@TomTheWanted - YES!

Madison assumed Max was awake and called, "How's your head?"

"Not as bad as Jay." He scratched his head absentmindedly, "What did you do last night?"

"Pilates and dinner with the girls, had a beer with Tyler. Prepped for the day's meeting. Early night, really." She heard her stomach growl. "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

He looked around his room, "Laying in bed contemplating a shower."

"Wanna bring me lunch?"


	18. Chapter 18

Forty five minutes later the conference room phone rang, "Ms. Roberts, you have a lunch delivery."

She laughed, "Could you point him down the hall, please." She hung up and walked out the door. Max returned her wave and stepped up his pace. "You look sporty." He wore athletic shorts that hung below his knees, a grey baseball henley, and a baseball cap.

He pointed his finger from her head to toe. "You're all business again." Today she wore a flowing black skirt with a black cowl necked sleeveless sweater. He gave her a quick one armed hug and kissed her cheek. "You look lovely."

She directed him to a chair and helped unpack their lunches. "Thank you. Sporty's hot, by the way." She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a surprisingly searing kiss.

He smirked as she wiped her lipstick from his mouth, "So is business attire and a big shiny conference table." She laughed and took a bite. "No office?"

"No, most of us work from home. Really cuts down on overhead for the company. Once a month we have these meetings and I usually stake out in here and do some work. It's good to be seen."

"What are you doing?" He turned to see her.

"Quick review of a new author anthology. Really just skimming it to see if any of the author's are worth anything, how much work we'd need to put in to get it ready. These are cheap to produce because everyone is unheard of except one author for draw, and we have them under contract to do a few of these. They sell well because the popular author's peice is usually connected to a series, so all those fans want it. Exposure for new, quick money for the company. There's two of us working on this, we'll meet at four and decide."

"That is quick." He flipped through the stack of pages, "Bodice ripper?"

She laughed, "Pretty much."

"That sounds like a shitty way to spend your afternoon. Sitting around reading smut." He caught a word on a page and read the paragraph.

She watched him look shocked and stop reading, "What are you doing today?"

"Taking a cold shower now." He took a drink of his coke to wash down his sandwich. "At six pm we are doing a morning radio interview for Singapore. There's a twelve hour time difference. Tickets go on sale there this morning for shows . . . I don't know when."

She interjected, "Do you ever know where or when you're anywhere?"

"No, never, but that's not my point. We're doing it from the hotel, so if you want to meet there we'll head out. We'll be done by seven, so any time after that."

She nodded, "Sounds good. I'll run home and get ready after my meeting. I need to get drunk."

Max covered his mouth with his napkin laughing, "I've never seen you drunk."

"Didn't know if I could trust you if I was drunk." Madi looked serious.

Max thought he knew better, "You can trust me to take advantage of the situation."

She laughed with him, "Actually, you have. I was drunk night two, when you came over the table."

"Really?" He thought back to that night. "Did we say ten words to each other that night?"

"Probably not."

Max smiled at how they went from zero words to the other day with non-stop talking. Then he remembered what he'd wanted to talk to her about, "Back to my never knowing where I'm going. We leave early day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we have nothing, which confuses me why they didn't fly us out tomorrow, but" he took her hand "it's actually good because I'd like to spend time with you."

"I'd like that too."

Now for the part he wasn't certain about. He brushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers clicking the top of her ear. With his fingers still on her face, his eyes met hers, "You could just pack a bag and stay with me."

The softness in his voice and the look in those pale eyes made her stomach flip. It wasn't a sexual proposition, but a request for time with her. She moved closer, where her words were whispered against his lips, "I could do that." Their lips touched briefly, "I'd like that."

Max smiled, "I would too." They stayed close and quiet for a long while before Max moved away, "I should go so you can work." He balled up their garbage and tossed it in the trash behind them. Madi had stood and was dangerously close to him. He turned back to her and took her hands, "I really want to kiss you. I mean, I want to really kiss you."

Madi closed the conference room door and leaned against it, "Go for it."

Max's hands went to her face. He waited until he felt her hands on his waist. "You intrigue me." He pressed his lips to hers in the slightest whisper of a kiss. Her hands slid up his back. He had to taste her. She beat him to it and licked at his lips. He backed away to look at her for one second before laying claim to her mouth. Madi sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. It took all he had to pull himself away. He dropped his head to her shoulder, "Mmm, I'll see you in a few hours."

She rubbed his biceps, "Mmm, yeah."

He moved her away from the door and slipped out. Madi sat back down to get back to work, finding it very hard to concentrate. By six o'clock she'd showered and packed except for what she needed to finish getting ready. That kiss was still stuck in her mind. She knew he was doing an interview and fought with herself. She decided she'd text now and he could respond now or later. Either worked.

That was some kiss

I know

I liked

Me too

Think we can duplicate?

MORE than willing to try

I'll be there about 7:30

Can't wait

Distracted yet?

Yes

Madi's phone rang as she was getting off the subway. Max's voice was urgent, "Change of plans. The hotel is under seige. I've called downstairs and the bell man will bring your bag up. Sasha and Rachel were out already and will meet you at the bar and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get there." She rounded the corner and came to a stop. There was a crowd of at least fifty girls out front. They weren't out of control, but they were excited. As she approached, the doorman welcomed her and opened the door. Girls leaned to see into the lobby and screamed for no apparent reason. Madi walked to the bellman's desk and gave her name.

"I'll take care of your bag, Ms. Roberts. I was asked to show you out the rear entrance."

She nodded and followed him through the kitchen. Less fans here, but still. She muttered, "This is wild." The bellman smiled and held the door for her. Someone yelled, "Are you with The Wanted?"

"Sorry, I don't know who that is. The front entrance is blocked." She was halfway down the block when she heard someone telling the fans that the boys were leaving for the airport and would stop for pictures and autographs at the front entrance and they needed to move there. They nearly ran over her running around the corner.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasha and Rachel had a table staked out. The girls hugged her then Sasha took Madi's hand and led her to a chair, "You made it out alive?"

Madi nodded, "No problem. How'd the girls find out where they were?"

"That interview they did tonight. DJ asked where they were and Tom said a swanky hotel in Soho." Rachel rolled her eyes, "He does not think well when hungover. Nathan was quick and said something about them leaving tonight. How many fans were there?"

"Fifty or so out front. Maybe a dozen around back."

"Take them an hour to get out." Madison's eyes grew wide. Sasha laughed, "They'll spend extra time to help ensure they leave and the next days are peaceful."

Madison grabbed the next waitress who passed by and ordered a beer and a shot of tequila for herself and drinks for the other girls. "What are you all doing tomorrow. Max said the day is free."

"Rachel and I are going shopping for a bit. You're welcome to come, but I'm sure you and Max have plans."

Not knowing her well enough to be sure, Madison decided to assume she was being nice and not bitchy. "Yeah, not sure what we're doing yet. Thank you though."

"Tell us the best shops then."

Exactly on time to Sasha's prediction all three of their phones went off with nearly identical messages, "In van. Have beer waiting, please." They laughed and got the waitress.

The boys and the beer arrived at the same time. Jay stopped the waitress, "We'll take those from you." He handed them off to those behind him. "Bring another round, we'll be ready by the time you get back. Thanks, love."

Max drank his beer as he made his way to Madi. He sat the empty glass on the table before leaning in to talk to her over the noise of music and people. "I trust everything was fine." He backed up enough to see her nod. They moved between words spoken close to the other's ear and sharing facial expressions. "Did you accept the anthology or into the bin?"

"It was fine. Now it'll go in line for real editing. I was gone by 4:30. How bad did you all want to beat Tom?"

Max closed his eyes and shook his head, "The correct answer was New York. Usually we stop him before he gives us away. He didn't care to spend an hour surrounded by screaming and crying girls. Those of us with dates preferred not. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "I can talk with anyone, and the girl's are nice. It's been fun." She reached up to kiss him softly, "I'm glad you're here though."

"I'm glad I'm here too." His smile was the prelude to a kiss that left them both a little dizzy. He scooted back enough to get a look at her dress. It was a fitted burgundy dress with off the shoulder cap sleeves with a sweetheart neckline. It clung to her curves and showed off her legs. "You look amazing. I feel underdressed." He wore his standard jeans and t-shirt.

"You look like you." She kissed his cheek. "I like how you look."

"Well done then."

Initially the group hung together talking and laughing. Some bars were where you went to be seen, but this was more of a secret haven. Madison explained that while they may get recognized it wouldn't be advertised. There was no VIP because it wasn't needed. Security picked who was allowed in and didn't allow gawking. Everyone took pictures of their friends at bars anymore, but to take a picture in the wrong direction or without permission was a quick trip out the front door. Not that pictures or fans had stopped them from ever having a good time, but it was nice.

Tom, Max, and Madi stood together talking to a group of friends who recognized Madi from Tyler's show. Tom put his arm around her, "I fucking love the attention of being me, but nights like this make me miss my friends back home."

Max added, "Where I can just be Max, and not Max The Wanted."

"Yeah, when we stay put for a bit it starts to feel that way. Find the places you can just be."

One of the girls asked, "How are you different now and with your friends?"

Tom laughed, "Oh, this is pretty much me all the time. It just feels different."

"It's not really us that's different. It's the other people, and their expectations of us. The conversations are different. You talk differently to friends than someone you just met. Sometimes fans think they have the right to ask the most intrusive questions."

"And you go along because it's expected."

Madi finished texting Tyler that he had fans here and looked up from her phone, "I'd like to point out they came over because they recognized me, not you two. And if you're having this serious of a conversation you haven't drank nearly enough. I'll be back with shots and more beer."

Tom put his arm around Max now that Madi was gone, "She's a good barmaid."

When she returned she had a tray full of beer and shot glasses. She sat them on the table, "Pick a shot." She pointed as she listed, "Tequila, Jaeger, Buttery Nipple."

Tom and Maxed lunged yelling, "Buttery Nipple!"

Madi looked at their new friends, "Predictable." She nodded for them to grab a shot. "To new friends, cute boys, drunken nights, good music, and sleeping in."

Max added, "And beautiful girls" while making eye contact with Madi. Everyone touched glasses before throwing them back.

Rachel and Sasha interrupted the group, "Madison, come dance. Jay and Siva aren't drunk enough." Sasha grabbed her hand.

Madi quickly downed another tequila, "Duty calls."

Max excused himself to join Siva and Jay, "I hate when that happens." He handed out beers and got in line with them facing the dance floor.

Jay laughed, "Watching girls dance together leads to great wanking."

"Jay McGuiness, proof that you don't have to break up with yourself just because you have a girlfriend." Siva laughed at his own joke.

"I figure she enjoys the time off."

Max finished off his beer and sat the glass down on a nearby table. When he turned back around Tyler and his drummer, Ray were standing there. He laughed, "She texted you five seconds ago. Were you standing outside?"

Tyler got the attention of a waitress and motioned for five beers, "We were at the pizza place down the block."

"Since you're here . . . how much tequila is too much tequila?" Max looked inquisitive, Tyler looked confused, "Madison."

"Oh, where is she?"

All three pointed to the dance floor. Madison, Rachel, and Sasha had their joined hands in the air singing and swaying to the music. Ray turned back around shaking his head, "Not nearly enough yet."

Max smirked, "No, but when is there vomiting and passing out."

"Never get that far." Tyler handed out beers from the tray. "I love this place for the fast service." Max was looking at him. "Oh, right, here's how this will work. She'll get drunk and want you to dance."

Max shook his head, "Can't dance. British and white." He shrugged. "Enough booze and maybe, but then it's barely passable as dancing."

Tyler put his hand over Max's mouth, "Shut up." Max nodded and Tyler removed his hand.

Ray picked up, "You want to dance. She gets handsy when she's drunk."

Jay, Siva, and Max spoke, "Hansy?"

Ray looked at Tyler, "Doesn't translate well."

Tyler took over, "You want to dance because she gets affectionate when she's drunk. Inappropriately so." Max's eyebrows drew together and Tyler recognized a flare of jealousy, "She only dances with us. She cleans up, I prevent." He trusted that Max understood. "After she's done feeling you up and dancing too close you won't stay here long enough for her to get to passing out."

Max did understand, "Oh, I love dancing."

Jay poked Max in the side, "You hump everyone and everything when you're drunk. Have you seriously managed to begin dating yourself?"

There was a squeal from behind Tyler and Ray. Neither of them moved, both of them knowing it was Madison. She squeezed between them and hugged Ray, "I didn't know you were coming." Then Tyler, "You should always show up where you have fans." Next was Siva, "You make me laugh and I love your girlfriend." On to Jay, "Love your girlfriend too, and you just might be insane, which I love."

Max waited. She let go of Jay and turned to him. He held his arms open wide. She wrapped her arms around him, "You make it really hard to breathe."

He held her tight, "I know the feeling." When they parted they kept an arm around each other while they talked with the others. The girls came and drug Siva and Jay onto the dance floor. Madison directed Ray and Tyler to the group of their fans. Max glanced at the table, "Do you want to sit?"

She nodded and sat in the chair at the end of the table, diagonal to him. The waitress was there before they'd settled. "Umm, a glass of water and a shot of Patron."

"Beer for me." He reached under her to grab the chair legs and pulled her closer where her legs were between his. He took her hands in his and leaned his elbows on his knees, smiling when she mirrored him. He barely had to move two inches to kiss her. "Having fun?"

"Absolutely." She returned his kiss, "You?"

"Always." He kissed her again, lingering longer this time to tangle their tongues. "I'm glad you came out with us."

"Never a question." She blew up trying to move a strand of hair. When that didn't work she tried shaking her hair. Max let her hands go and ran his fingers through her hair from scalp to end. The unruly strand brushed away. "Thank you."

Two faces appeared on either side of them. Tom grinned, "Did we miss out on the hugging?" He looked at Madi, "We saw you hugging everyone?"

Nathan sat on Max's leg, "I love a good hug."

Madison laughed as she grabbed Nathan and stood up, "You are the sweetest thing." She missed him turning his head to grin evilly at Max and Max shooting him the bird.

Tom pushed Nathan away, "My turn."

"You are a great friend, possibly insane too."

"Aww, thank you, love."

Jay walked up, "Hey, pool table round back. Fancy a game?"


	20. Chapter 20

The pool room was separated by a heavy door and had its own music and bar. There were several pool tables with high bar tables on the outside edges. Jay and Max would be against Tom and Kevin. Winner to play Nathan and Siva.

Beer went down like water during play. Watching their drunken antics was one of the funniest things Madison had seen in a long time. British slang, snarky comments and jokes, combined with bizarre dancing around and creative ways to distract each other had her in tears. She quickly figured out that groping and humping each other was common. Every now and again Max would come over and she'd do a little of her own groping. She laughed to think she once used this as an excuse to avoid him.

Tom hit the 8 ball into the corner pocket. He began a victory dance that looked like a combination of riding a bull and having a seizure. Max shrugged and walked over to where Madi sat on a stool. He uncrossed her legs, stood between her knees, and put his hands on the wall behind her, "I lost. Console me." The evil twinkle in her eyes sizzled through him.

Madi slid one hand around his neck to pull him closer and stroke the back of his head. The other slid around his waist to rest on the swell of his ass and pulled her closer to him. She pouted and whispered, "Poor baby" before kissing him. There was no hesitancy. Lips parted and tongues tasted.

His hands were still on the wall, but his elbows were bent from her pulling him in. He made himself keep his hands off her. A test of strength. When he knew he was going to lose he straightened his arms to separate from her. "Don't mind losing so much now." He laughed and turned to watch the game, resting his ass on the stool between her legs. Madi wrapped her arm around him and rested her chin on his shoulder to watch. He laced his fingers with hers, keeping her hand against his stomach.

Madison realized she was very drunk and giggled. Max turned his face to see her looking like she'd been caught. He laughed at her, kissed her nose, and squeezed her arm tighter around him. Obscene thoughts multiplied in her mind with every second.

A group came through the door and the driving beat of the outside music invaded the room. Madi looked over then bit his earlobe, "Come and dance with me."

Max's beer soaked brain registered that sentence in reverse order and was leading her into the middle of the dance floor before any one of their friends knew they were gone. He pulled her around in front of him and tugged hard where she crashed into him. He was always aware of eyes anymore. Alcohol and desire told him not to care. Just enough judgment was left to realize this wasn't a random hookup that would be gone tomorrow. Anything done tonight would follow into tomorrow. He drew a line in his mind of what he could dismiss if questioned later. Them in a crowd bumping and grinding to the beat just like everyone else was more than acceptable. Accidentally brushing her breast with his hand or someone's hand on an ass for a few seconds was good too. When he got to wanting to turn her in his arms where he could press his hardness against her ass and attack the back of her neck it was time to go. That was his line. Less and it was having a good time, more and the option was to either dismiss her as a one night stand, or explain her. He wouldn't do the first and couldn't do the second.

Max pulled her into a hug where she could hear him, "I need to leave. We need to leave."

Madi took his hand and led him from the bar. Outside they slid into a cab for the short ride to the hotel. Max laid his hand on her thigh busying himself with the hem of her dress. She looked at his face to see a mask of concentration. She was content to look at him. He leaned forward as they neared the hotel. No fans were outside the door. He took her hand and led her to the elevator. Madison backed herself into the corner while he pushed the button. They shared a smirk as he moved toward her. A few feet in front of her he dropped to one knee. Their eyes met as he slid his hands up her dress, hooked her panties, and slid them off her legs. He stood up and slipped them into his pocket with a grin. The bell rang.

Now he led. They were barely through the door before he turned on her, grabbing her waist and pushing her onto the desk. "About to lose control."

Her fingers undid his pants and pushed them over his ass, "I got that idea." She took the condom from him, rolling that on while he pulled her to the edge of the desk and slid his fingers inside of her. "Fuck me."

He glanced up from where he touched her, "My pleasure." Replacing his fingers with his cock happened in an instant. Both called out from the rush of pleasure. Fingers dug into hips and shoulders as they moved together. When the eye contact was almost too much Max pulled her body close and rode out his orgasm, "Couldn't wait to be inside you." He kissed and sucked her neck. She stroked the back of his head until he took her hand and led it between her legs, "Touch yourself for me."

To his pleased surprise she planted a foot on the desk close to her ass. Her dress was over her hips now, giving him a great view. Max pursed his lips and drew his eyebrows together, "Damn."

Madi closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Max's attention shifted back and forth from her face and between her legs. It became clear that his plan to just watch wasn't going to happen. He peeled off his shirt before taking the bottom on her dress in his hands. Free of her dress she started to move her hand down her body again. Max grabbed her hand and sucked the fingers she'd used to touch herself. "Let me take over."

He put her other foot on the desk as he knelt in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her ass and buried his face in her. The pulses and movements of her hips told him exactly what she needed. Her hands on his head gave away the intensity. She kept him close while she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. When her hands released him he slowly kissed his way up her body. Her arms enveloped him, "You are so very good at that."

He kissed her slowly with long sweeps of his tongue. He slid his hands under her legs, picked her up, carried her to the bed, and crawled in with her. "I couldn't watch anymore." He stretched out beside her, his fingers playing over her body.

The light contact on her skin made her laugh. She rolled on top him, folding her hands on his chest to rest her chin, "I like lots of things about you." She crinkled her nose and kissed him. "I'd give you a list, but honestly I'm just too drunk."

"Drunk is brilliant." He looked toward the phone, "I'm famished. Room service?" He pushed her over onto the bed, jumped up, and handed her the menu. "Bathroom." When he came out she was cross legged in the middle of the bed wearing his t-shirt and, "Are you in my pants?" She raised the shirt to show that she was. He pulled his shorts back on and stood at the foot of the bed looking at the ceiling with a pensive expression. He jumped onto the bed, "Alright, that's quite a bit hotter than I expected."

Food and drink was due in half an hour. Madi found a standup comedian she loved and turned that on. She had to explain a few "Americanisms". They were in tears and roaring with laughter when there was a knock at the door. Max jumped up and answered. He looked back at Madi, "No one here." Another knock. "Oh, it's this door." He unlocked the door the led to Tom's room to find Jay and Tom staring at him.

"I'm sorry, it's entirely too loud in here." Tom pretended to be very serious.

Jay waved at Madi, "And not what I'd expected."

There was a knock at the other door. Max looked over, "Shit." He opened the main door, "Yeah, come in. On the desk." He glanced at Madi and they both started laughing.

Jay looked at the food, "That looks good. And there's beer."

Madi grabbed the phone, "We're gonna need more."

Before the next beer arrived Nathan did. "Seriously? I can hear you all down the . . . oh there's beer." He looked down the hall and ducked in the room. He grabbed the bottle from Max's hand and downed it, "I fucking hate America." He smiled and looked at Madi, "Sorry."

Madi fought over a french fry with Jay, "I had a fake ID at eighteen. Guess you can't fake a passport."

Nathan nodded, "Frowned upon. What are you watching?"

~*~*~*~

The sun was rising when Max woke up the first time. He had a crick in his neck from sleeping sitting up on the bed. Madi was snoring with her head on his lap. Tom was face down stretched out across the bottom of the bed, and Jay was curled around Nathan on the couch. Max took a quick picture and sent it out to the masses. He was still snickering when he woke up Tom, "Hey, wake up and get back to your room." While Tom was moving he shook Nathan and Jay, "Time to go, lads." He shooed all three through the adjoining door. They could sort themselves out later.

He heard a noise and turned to see Madi stretching, "What time is it?"

"Early. Just sending the boys home." He closed the few inches of open drapery.

She squirmed to get under the covers, "I'm cold. Come back to bed."

Max climbed under the covers and put his arm out for her. She snuggled up, wrapping her leg over him. "Mmm, you're warm." She drifted back to sleep. Max's breathing synchronized to her's and he was out.

~*~*~*~

Madi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Armpit. She held in a laugh and scooted closer to lay her head on Max's shoulder. Soft lips kissed her forehead, "I'd hold you, but my arms asleep."

She sat up, "That's what they never tell you about sleeping with someone."

"Wouldn't trade it." Max massaged his arm back to life while she grabbed her feet and stretched. He grabbed her and pulled her back to lie on the bed, "Come here you." He moved above her and kissed her, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Little headache. You?"

"Completely hung over. Nothing unusual, fine in a few hours." He looked at the open adjoining door. "Should have locked that. They must still be out or they'd have done something." A slow grin formed as he turned his head, "How are you with pranks?"

"What do you have in mind?" She listened and asked questions while Max laid out his idea. "I can do that." She climbed over him, "Which one?"

"Hang on, let me get my phone to video this."

The pair tiptoed into the other room. Nathan and Tom were on the bed. Both face down. Jay was on his back on the couch. They pointed and snickered.

Madi put her knee between Jay's legs and her hands on either side of him. Slowly she lowered her body onto his and nuzzled against his ear, "Jay, baby, it's time to wake up."

He nuzzled back against her face, "Yeah, morning, love." He turned his head and kissed her. One hand weaving through her hair, the other holding her ass.

Max shook his head and muttered, "This can only end badly."

About that time Jay pulled away and looked at the woman in his arms. Recognition hit, he shoved Madi off him onto the floor, and jumped up with a high pitched scream. Nathan and Tom shot up in the bed, "What the fuck?" coming from them both. Everyone else was laughing hysterically. Jay was standing by the window bent over with his hands on his knees, Madi was on the floor by the couch, and Max was leaning on the door frame.

Tom glanced around, "What have you done?"

The other three couldn't talk for the laughing. Max threw his phone to them and picked Madi up off the floor. They fell onto the couch, joined by Jay.

Tom hit play. Nathan glanced at the three on the couch, his hand shooting to his mouth. Both gasped, "Oh fuck!" the second before Jay screamed. Then they were laughing.

Jay reached over Madi to punch Max, "You're a complete tosser. I can not believe . . . oh god . . . my head." He pointed at Madi, "You . . . you . . . that was fucking awesome. Brilliant! I saw it was you and all I could think was that Max was going to murder me."

Nathan tossed Max's phone back, "Well played, both of you."

Tom headed to the bathroom, "That'd be good for a Wanted Wednesday."


	21. Chapter 21

"What about taking lunch into the park?" Max had been trying to think of something relaxing to do.

"Sounds good. There's a deli right across that does picnic boxes."

"I trust you know your way about the park?" He sat on the bed to get his shoes on.

"Central Park?" She looked over to see him nod, "Yes, and it's a great place to just wander. Beautiful this time of year. Ready to go?"

"Not quite. Come here." He reached for her, guiding her to straddle his legs, and sit in his lap. His hands rested against her butt, "Last night was great fun. And this morning."

"Poor Jay."

Max laughed, "He'll manage." He leaned a few inches, pleased when she followed suite and met him for a kiss. "Mmm, we can go now."

Madi climbed off his lap, "Think the fans are gone."

He pulled open the door, "If not, we'll sacrifice Nathan."

~*~*~*~

"That was delicious. Not as good as my nan's cooking, mind you, but it'll do." He shoved their empty boxes into the bag.

"Nothing's ever as good as grandma's cooking." Madi moved beside him and stretched out on the ground, her head on his lap.

Max leaned back on his hands with a sigh. Looking out in front of him was a sea of green with a stone bridge off in the distance. It reminded him of home. He looked down to see Madi staring up at the sky. He glanced up to the clouds then back to her face, "What are you thinking?"

She smiled and looked in his eyes, "This is a damned good way to spend a day."

He bounced his leg under her head. "If you weren't here what would you be doing? What's a day like? I know you work from home, but tell me."

"Well, I get up about seven thirty and have breakfast. Office gets in at eight so I have email up by then, see if I have any requests from overnight." She noticed the questioning look. "Some senior staff have their favorites and funnel stuff directly to them."

"Which is why you hang out on meeting days?"

"Exactly." She nodded with a smile. "We have a program that holds all the work. It's organized by deadline. They can send something directly to my queue or into the general queue. There are certain authors I always do and they'll send me specific things they know I work fast with. I deal with that stuff first before I go into the general queue. That's where all the new submissions go. No deadlines there." She decided to translate it to musical terms. "It's like you guys make a CD and it gets sent to the right people to produce, engineer, market with a certain timeframe versus the pile of demo CD's in the corner."

"A lot of rejects with those." He remembered the days of trying to be heard and cringed.

"Nobody likes doing those. We've got a standard rejection letter, but sometimes I run into something that isn't truly horrible, but not good enough. I've spent a lot time critiquing and advising before if I think it could be something." She took a deep breath, "I deal with email and checked my queue for an hour or so then go to the gym. Come home, download what I'm going to be working on while I shower and then get to it. It's back and forth with work and emails all afternoon. Figure out what to do for dinner and where to go out that night."

"You go to the gym every day?"

"Most days. That, run, or workout videos."

"Are you one of those nazi fitness people?" His voice held humor.

She laughed and poked his stomach, "No, I just feel better when I work out and I like to eat. I work out so I can eat whatever I want."

"That's a good plan." He tilted his head back to feel the sun on his face. "I like New York." He laid back and ran his fingers through her hair. "Tons to do, clubs, restaurants, music, or you can just lie in the park with a girl in your lap."

Madi had been keeping an eye on the time. Last glance told her it was time to go. She moved to her hands and knees, crawled over him, and kissed him softly, "Come on, we've got somewhere to be."

Max's eyebrows drew together, "Where?"

"Surprise." She'd done the leg work on this while he showered.

"I love surprises." He laughed and walked faster.

The whole cab ride he kept pestering her for clues. She just laughed at him. They got out of the cab in front of an English style pub. She stood with her hands on her hips, "Looks like a complete dive, but they're showing the Manchester City match at 2:45."

Max's mouth dropped open, "You're fucking taking the piss?"

She laughed at not only what he said, but his expression as he said it. "Wouldn't do that with something this important."

He grabbed her hand, "Dive or not this is bloody brilliant."

The bar was definitely a dive. The wood bar, tables, and floors were chipped and worn. Walls and ceiling were covered with sports memorabilia. But as promised there was a big screen TV showing pre-match coverage. The bartender yelled from behind the bar, "Sit wherever you want."

Max picked the free table closest to the TV. He kissed Madi's cheek, "Thank you."

"I thought you might enjoy it. If you want to call the guys that's fine."

He pulled out his phone, "You sure?" He'd planned on today being just them after a whole night with the boys.

"Positive."

Max quickly sent texts to the others. "I'll explain as it goes along. You'll get in with the crowd." The waitress just walked up, "There will be a crowd won't there?"

She smiled, "Little early yet. Folks just skipping out on work. Smart to get here now and get a table."

"Excellent!" He ordered them beers and started explaining the rules to her.

By the time Nathan and Jay got there the pub was standing room only. Nathan looked around, "How did you find this place?"

Jay touched the sticky table, "Not a good place to bring a date, Max."

Max drank his beer and pointed at Madi, "She found it."

"Oh, well, it is a perfect place for her to bring the likes of you."

By the end of the match Madi was yelling and cheering with the rest of the bar. Luckily Manchester City won. The boys were in a great mood as they piled into a cab back to the hotel. Max put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "You got on great."

Madi shrugged, "Didn't completely get it, but the beer and crowd was infectious. I just followed along. Watching you all scream at players and coaches was a riot. I totally get that."

"Do you have a sport?" Jay stared at her.

"Football." All three groaned. "I know, I know, it's not real football. Whatever. I grew up in Foxboro. I love my Patriots."

"They cheat."

"Don't care."

~*~*~*~

"Do you need to pack?" Madi surveyed the island of dirty clothes and stuff strewn about the hotel room.

"Probably. Our plane is at eight. I'm told to be ready to go by six." He shook his head, "Dreadful." He handed her the remote, "Find us a movie. Something you want to see. I got my footie." He stood with his hands on his hips looking around, "Don't know where to start."

"Do you want help?" His confusion was cute.

"Yes." He walked over and kissed her, "I want you to find a sappy movie so we can have a cuddle once I have this sorted." He nodded his head then started shoving things into bags. "Be done in no time."

"You're not an unpacker are you?"

"No, I throw it on the floor then shove it back in. Usually better than this, but I'm going home. I'll deal with it then. Or beg mum too." He finished except for what he'd need in the morning and that was thrown on the couch. He bounced into the middle of the bed, "There's water and soft drinks in the mini. Do you want anything else?"

Madi shook her head. There seemed to be a silent agreement to not drink. "How's this?"

Max quickly read the description, "You follow direction well. That's sure to make me cry."

"I'll get you a tissue." She moved up so he could sit behind her and leaned back against his chest.

Max wrapped her in a hug, "Cheeky girl."

She turned her head and kissed him, lightly licking his lips, "That's one of my better traits." She hit play and settled against him again.

Throughout the movie they made comments about plot, acting, and characters. The only time they were silent was during the sex scenes. When it was over Madi glanced over her shoulder, "No tears?"

Max shook his head, "Almost when the ass was going to shoot the dog. Too predictable. You?"

"I liked the book better. Did enjoy the sexy bits."

"Did you now?" He didn't wait for her answer before sealing his mouth over hers. He moved out from behind her, never breaking the kiss as she laid back on the bed and he moved to hands and knees above her, "We can do better."

He kissed her again, easing his body on top of hers. Madi wrapped a leg around his and ground her hips against him. She grabbed his butt and worked him into her. Max pulled away from her mouth and kissed over to her ear. His tongue traced the shell of her ear breathing warmth against her, "Want you."

Madi licked the side of his neck, "Want you too." She gasped in surpise when he flipped them over. She sat up, astride him, and peeled her t-shirt off, watching him sit up enough to do the same thing. She stood up on the bed and began shimmying out of her shorts, "Get your shorts off."

She didn't have to say that twice. He kicked those off right as she sat astride his stomach. "Do I get a prize for being obediant?"

Playing along, "What do you want?"

Max laid his hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her lips, slipping it inside her mouth. She sucked his thumb and ran her tongue along it while he imitated the push pull he craved. He pulled his thumb away and laid his hand on the back of her head. Madi winked at him and backed up until she was over his erection. He watched her lick her lips the second before she took him in, "Oh fuck."

Her hands went from his hips, up to his shoulders, and back down. Only then did she wrap her fingers around his base. Her other hand pushed his thigh out. Those fingers moved from light caress to firm pressure on his inner thigh and the crease where leg met hip. He smothered himself with a pillow when her tongue slid along the seam of his balls and her hand worked his shaft. She made her lips tight as she took him in again.

Max threw the pillow off his face, "You . . . I'm going . . . make me . . ." She squeezed his balls gently in time with her sucking. He bucked off the bed, yelled her name, and fought for breath with his orgasm. She used the tip of her tongue to trace nonsense designs on his inner thigh. Max shook his head and rolled his shoulders, "Come. You're going to make me come."

Licking his length from balls to tip sent a violent shudder through him. She licked a straight line up his chest, throat, and then bit his chin, "Is that what you were babbling on about?" She darted in and kissed him quickly.

He grabbed her face and pulled her down for a kiss. The taste of himself on her tongue turned him on, but there was another taste he wanted. "Now I'm going to make you come. Scoot up." His hands on her ass made his intention clear.

When she was straddling his face she felt his hands open her to the attention of his mouth. He explored all of her with tongue and lips, barely skimming over her clit. Madi laid an arm against the wall, then laid her forehead against her arm, "Max . . . please . . ."

The plaintive tone of her voice told him he'd teased her enough. He concentrated his effort on the tight bud above her entrance, returning to whatever made he gasp or moan. Her movements kept him where she wanted him until he decided it was time. He stilled her hips with his hands and sucked greedily on her clit, his tongue flicking circles. She pushed away from the wall. His grip tightened. She wasn't getting away from this, from him. He felt her start to shake and switched to the lightest of touch then no contact, then just barely . . . she screamed his name and shattered around him.

Madi fell back panting on the bed. She'd barely caught her breathe when he nudged her legs open and entered her, letting out a deep moan. He took his weight on his elbows and knees before kissing her tenderly. Her fingers trailed down either side of his spine and over his ass. He left her mouth to nuzzle against her cheek, tug at her earlobe with his teeth, "Slow and easy this time."

She wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, but nodded her agreement before burying her face in the crook of his neck. They moved together in relative silence. A kiss. A sigh. A moan. A gasp. Finally a string of "oh" and stacato breaths as they orgasmed together.

Max ditched the condom and pulled her right ways on the bed. She purred as she wrapped around him, "We did much better."

He squeezed her tightly, "Never doubt me."

"Oh, I didn't." She stretched up and kissed him. "You were great."

He laughed, "After your performance I had a lot to live up to."

She snickered, "You're dirty."

He remembered when he'd said the same thing, and remembered her answer, "And you like it."


	22. Chapter 22

They flipped channels, talking and laughing all night. When Max noticed the time it was well after five. He frowned and pulled Madi across his lap, "I have to shower."

She glanced at the clock, "I'm going to sleep all day."

"Stay here as long as you like. Order breakfast or whatever. I'll let them know to leave you." He kissed her slowly. "Mmmm, must get up."

Madi laughed and pushed him out of bed, "You've already almost missed a plane. You want to go home."

Max smiled, "Why do you think you're here instead of me at your place? I'm on lock down." He didn't see the pillow coming until it hit him in the head. When he came out of the shower she had the pillow behind her.

"If I was going to buy your CD's how many would I need to find?"

"None." He banged on the adjoining door until Tom answered, "Do you have CD's?" He blocked the sight of her in bed with his body, "Great, thanks." He locked the door and turned around, "Ta da! Tom always has some."

She took them, "Thanks. I'll let you know what I think."

He sat on the bed beside her, "Now I'm nervous for your critique. I might get one of those rejection letters."

"I'm sure they're at least salvagable. I'll do the long letter."

It was six and he could hear the others in the hallway. He didn't know how to do this and he said goodbye all the time. He pulled her into a hug, "You know I'm rubbish with my schedule. I'll let you know when I'm back."

"Okay." She ran her hand over the back of his head and kissed him softly. "Have a safe trip home."

He stood and grabbed his bags, "Asleep before take off." He kissed her once more and was out the door.

"Right on time." Tom elbowed Jay. "You owe me a pint."

Max joined them waiting for the lift, "You bastards will bet on anything."

Nathan hit the down button again, "This is taking a ridiculously long time."

Max shifted his weight back and forth. Sure sign that something was bothering him. The lift doors opened and they filed in. Max stood outside the door. Tom stopped the door closing, "Max?"

He threw his bags on the lift, "Take those. Stall. This is completely wrong." He turned and ran back to his room. He'd left the key inside, not planning on needing it again, and banged on the door, "Madison." He heard rustling and waited.

"Max," She opened the door and stepped back, "what's wrong?"

He let the door close and leaned against it. He was looking at the floor, "I leave all the time. Thing is . . . I know what I'm leaving and what I'm coming back to." He looked up at her, "I don't. I don't know what I want or what I'm ready for. And I feel like a complete fucking asshole." He was angry, shaking his head and chewing the inside of his lip. "Do you know what you want, Madi?"

She remembered he didn't take rejection well and chose her words carefully, "This has been fun. We wait and see what happens." She took hold of his fingers, "I don't know what I want or am ready for either. I know that I like you."

He grinned, "Yeah, I like you too, which is why I feel like an ass."

"You're not an ass." She stepped forward, stroked the back of his head, and kissed him.

"Wait and see what happens?" That sounded like heaven to him. She nodded. He wanted to ask if she was sure that was ok, but decided to trust her. "We can do that." Max leaned closer, "Like that." A gentle kiss eased into more. Tongues and arms tangled with their bodies pressed tight together. Max groaned as he pulled himself away, "Gotta run." He opened the door, slipped out, and leaned in to kiss her again, "We'll chat soon."

~*~*~*~

Madison watched Max jog down the hall and through the stairway door before returning to the bed. She grabbed her phone to see it was 6:15. She snickered that he was late. Again. The bed was warm and smelled like them. She sent a text to Tyler, knowing he'd be up.

What are you doing?

Out for run. Where are you?

Max's hotel.

Why talking to me?

Max gone home. I'm being a girl and contemplating stealing this pillow. Smells like him.

Leave pillow. Take pillow case.

You're a genius.

~*~*~*~

Max jumped in the van, "Alright, sorry about that. All's well." He pulled out his phone to tweet that they were going home, "Why is my feed blowing up with declarations of love?"

Tom ducked, "Ah, right, that might be my fault."

He found the tweet, "Send our Max some love, he's having a rough morning." He glanced at Tom, "Sweet, thanks." He spoke as he typed his response, "Thanks all, turned it around. Love my fanmily X." He pulled his knees up, feet on the seat, and scrolled through his phone. Looking up he saw everyone staring at him, "What?"

"Do you know what you're doing yet?" Tom repeated the question from days ago.

"Yes, we're going to wait and see what happens."

Jay spoke, "She's alright with that plan?"

Max nodded, "Her idea actually."

"And you believe her?"

"Yes."

Nathan snorted, "Takes the pressure off, doesn't it?"

Max leaned forward, "Go on."

"You don't have to make up shit, pretend you feel something you don't, or worry about when the talk is coming. You can just enjoy each other and let it sort itself out."

Max chuckled, "Or feel like a complete fucking asshole."

"Not an asshole if you're honest about it."

Max sat back, wagging his finger, and looking around at the others, "From now on all relationship questions go to the teenager."

They had a row of seats to fight over. Max scrambled down the jet way, weaving in and out of other passengers to snag the window of the two seat side of the plane. He had his nest made before Tom dropped into the seat beside him, "Can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed." Max nodded. "Not being a prick, just a friend."

Max looked over, "Of course."

"Are you sure she's not playing you, making this easy so you stay around?"

"A bit jaded aren't you?"

Tom nodded, "Yes."

Max laughed, "She's not some girl with stars in her eyes. He best friend's a musician. She knows what that means. Separations, fans, all the bullshit. I'm no great catch. Getting involved with me is a pain in the ass. More likely she's giving herself an escape route."

Tom laughed, "Or you might just be that good of a shag."

"I know I'm that good of a shag."

. S&yrj


	23. Chapter 23

· Day 1 ~

Max got off the plane rested from his long nap, but stiff from the cramped quarters. While waiting for his bags he dug out his phone and felt fabric. He screwed up his face in confusion and pulled out the contents. Black lace thong. He smiled, "Oh yeah." He hadn't paid attention when he'd taken them off Madi in the elevator and slipped them in his pocket. When his phone powered on he sent her a text.

I have your panties in my pocket.

That must have been interesting going through security.

Luckily I made it through without that discovery.

Sleep well?

Yes *stretch* home now, well airport anyway

Good. Enjoy your break.

Definitely. TTYL

Bu-bye

Day 2 ~

@MaxTheWanted No. RT@TW-Rose Think Max was lonely yesterday when@TomTheWanted asked us to send him love?

@MaxTheWanted Long over. Past is past. Love you too. RT@LibbySykes Break ups suck. Love you

@MaxTheWanted Footie with my boys today.

@NathanTheWanted They have shitty dive bars in Manchester?

@JayTheWanted Beware of sticky tables and women who drink tequila.

@MyBallsAreTiny you'll pay for that 


	24. Chapter 24

Day 8 ~

After watching the interview with Max, Madi had gone on a download spree for most of the night. She hadn't started watching yet. Instead she typed Max's "rejection letter" and sent it to his email. It was mid morning for her, but with the 11 hour time difference she knew he'd be getting ready for the night's gig. She was surprised when he texted, "Not so bad really. Will call after show to address your issues."

Her phone rang at what was 3 am for him, "Ah, tour life."

He rubbed his head and smiled, "Thankful you get that."

"Getting to sleep is a bitch with the adrenaline." The energy from the crowd was crazy for her. She could only imagine what it was like for him and Tyler.

"Nothing in the morning, so we went out for a few. So your biggest complaint is you don't know who is singing what? You can find whole concerts online, or are you against those like google?"

"Yes and no. I think being able to find concerts online is amazing, but I like them as memories, not previews. Love the anticipation of a new tour with what songs are on the setlist, what jokes are coming, and how it will be staged."

Max raised his eyebrows and nodded, "I get that. So pick something and we'll have a listen and I'll tell you who's who." After a few songs he started quizzing her. "You've got it now! Are you shocked with Nathan?"

"Not really, his speaking voice is deeper than everyone else's too." She hit play on All Time Low. "Max, I really like your voice."

He was taken aback, "Thank you, Madi. It hadn't occurred to me that you had never heard me sing before. Well, knew it was me. That's making me kind of nervous."

She laughed, "Why?"

"This is going to sound horribly vain. Most girls I meet know who I am. The ex and I met after a gig. A tiny gig, but still."

"No, I meant why does it make you nervous. I knew the vain part."

"Oh." He considered his answer. "Because I care what you think of me. Your opinion matters." He realized that's why he wanted her to watch the interviews to see what he was like, what the others were like. He wanted to know what she thought. He wanted her to like them, to like him. And if she didn't, he'd rather know now. For her to use her escape hatch.

"Wow." She was touched. "I think you're handsome, sweet, funny, and I like listening to you sing."

He smiled, "That's all?"

"No, but I don't think your ego needs more stroking tonight."

"You're probably right. Night, Madi."

"Night, Max."

A few minutes later her text notification went off.

Beautiful smart sexy intriguing

Thank you

That's me, not you. ;-) X

Day 9 ~

@MaxTheWanted New feature. Song of the Day Carly Simon "Your So Vain"

@Madicakes Billy Squire "The Stroke"

@MaxTheWanted This will be fun

Day 10 ~

"Your facial expressions are priceless." Madi had been watching videos for about an hour when she called him.

"What have you been watching?"

"Umm, something where they had you take a speed test, asking a bunch of questions that you basically made up answers to. Jay got pissy because you didn't beat the record."

He remembered, "That was rigged. She kept pausing and Siva kept trying to really answer."

"Nathan saying baby pigeons are shy and you . . ." She laughed, "The way you'd answer then dive off the end of the bench." She noticed he was laughing with her. "Then a bunch of different fan videos. Pieces of interviews. Funny as hell! A lot of videos with you all dancing. I thought you said you didn't dance."

"No, I said I can't dance. Very different. I frequently do dance in front of large groups of people, but I do so badly."

"Can you slow dance?"

A slow smirk crossed his face, "That I can do."

@Madicakes "We Never Danced" The Motels

@MaxTheWanted "Time to Dance" Panic! At the Disco

Day 11 ~

Max turned his phone around to show the others, "Madison's at a football game." The picture was her and her sister in Patriot's jerseys holding who he assumed was Katie between them in a cheerleader outfit.

@MaxTheWanted "We Are Family" Sister Sledge

@Madicakes "Weekend in New England" Barry Manilow

@MaxTheWanted You've got to be taking the piss

The game was just starting when Max went to bed and was the first thing he checked when he woke up. Then he called her, "Well done on the win."

"Thank you. I worked hard." She put her hand on her throat.

"You sound hoarse."

"I screamed a lot. Why are you up so early?" Quick math told her it was about 7 am where he was.

"Busy day, but I wanted a chat. So where are the pictures of you in a cheerleader outfit?" The line was silent. He looked at his phone to see that it was still connected, "Madi?"

"Check your email."

"Brilliant." He grabbed his laptop and repeatedly hit "get mail" until it showed up. "Aww, aren't you sweet. What are you, eight?"

"Very good, nine. I gave it up for cross country."

"But pigtails are a good look on you. You and your sister could be twins except for hair color, and Katie must look like her father." He clicked a few times, "Check email. That's my family. Brother has his own place and I've got the place with the lads in London. Stay at home when I'm in Manchester. My nan and granddad live near. Best cook ever." He spent the next twenty minutes sharing stories and talking about how much they meant to him. "Now I'm feeling a little homesick."

"Do they come out on the road with you?"

"Brother sometimes. Mom has come to some big things for me. She's my biggest fan."

"She's proud of her baby boy."

Max knew she was being serious. "Yeah, every lad wants to make his mom proud. I think I've done her proud. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

Madi laughed, "They were proud of the law degree. Uncertain when I ditched legal for publishing. Confused when I went on tour with Tyler. Now they are very proud of my journey, that I'm happy, and successful with what I do."

"Sounds like it was a rough go for a while."

"For them, not so much me. Then they were one hundred percent supportive. Now they'll admit they thought I'd lost my mind."

"I wonder the same for mine. I think they do what parents do and worry. They want to protect us from the world. I imagine it's hard to balance protecting and not smothering." He was startled out of his conversation by a loud banging at his door, "Shit, I'm late for something."

Day 12 ~

"Do you seek out fancy dress parties to crash or is this a strange series of coincidences?" Max had been looking through Tyler's tour diary. It was filled with pictures, twitter posts, and videos. Several were numbered versions of "Prom/Formal"

Madi switched from her word processing program to Tyler's website, "The first was a coincidence. Now Ray and Tyler will check with our hotel. About half the time we get kicked out. We have best success when there's a band or Tyler does a song or two. I think this has to do with Tyler not going to his own prom. I'm glad he had a wedding or he'd be crashing those."

J

"The fraternity party looked fun. Beer bongs. And is that you with three boys pouring tequila down your throat?"

She laughed, "Beer is free at frat parties. Love upside down margarita night."

He kept clicking through pix as they talked about their day, "Hey, what is this one with you two falling over each other laughing in the the yard with a naked maniquin that has pubic hair." He snickered.

"That is the same upside down margarita night. I don't know why the frat had a naked maniquin with pubic hair, but one of the pledges from another state took it outside and stood on the sidewalk making out with it. When a car drove by he threw her in the road." The last words were said very quickly and muffled under laughter.

Max gasped, "That's bloody brilliant."

"It was hilarious. It was hilarious when the police and ambulance showed up. Still hilarious when the cop explained how freaked out the driver was when she thought she'd run over someone. And if you look carefully at the picture you'll see that it was still hilarious after we'd been arrested and handcuffed."

He looked closer and could see how their arms were behind their backs. "You got arrested?"

"Public intoxication."

"How many times have you been arrested?"

"Just the once, but I don't rule it out. You?"

"I got a citation for indecency in New Orleans."

She smiled, "You get beads for that?"

@Madicakes "Elegantly Wasted" INXS

@MaxTheWanted "Party Rock Anthem" ~ LMFAO

Day 13 ~

Max, Max, Max, Max, Max

Is your Max key stuck?

Funny. Max. Sweet, ridiculously hot Max.

Are you drunk?

Definitely, but this does not change that you are hot.

Thank you. You're hot too.

I've been watching music videos.

While drinking.

Drunk first. Videos second. Got home, not ready for bed. Room was spinny. What are you doing?

Interview

Oops *cringe*

No, I'm bored. You're entertaining.

You're entertaining. Max, Max, Max, Max, Max.

Madi, Madi, Madi, Madi, Madi

Yes? LMAO, you're copying me!

You're cute when drunk

Oh yeah, that's why I texted. Cuteness, well hotness. Your videos are eye candy.

With that Max excused himself and ducked out, "Eye candy?"

Madi fell over on her couch laughing, "You're not still in the interview room are you."

"No, loo across the hall. If you're drunk and gushing about me in videos the least I can do is call."

"You have mastered the sexy brooding look and the smoldering sexed up look." She was hitting play again as they talked.

"You've seen the latter first hand." He greatly enjoyed the squeak turned moan she let out.

Madi slapped her hand over her mouth, "This could go bad."

"Except that I'm in a public bathroom." A fact he was cursing right now. "Best and worst?"

"They're all very fun."

"And very similar." He rolled his eyes.

"I did notice a theme. Despite the nearly nakedness, Glad You Came is my least favorite. Which is ironic because before tonight it's the only one I'd seen, with no sound, but seen. The best, right now anyway, is All Time Low, and that is allllllllll about you. The wrinkly shirt, hands in the pockets, leaning on a wall, and that face." She sighed longingly. "Chasing the Sun for the sexed up look and the orgasm face when she bit you."

He dropped the timbre of his voice, "You've seen that one too." There was a loud bang on the bathroom door. "I've got to go. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Night, Max."

"Night, Madi."

Max finished the interview and was in the van to their next one before he checked his phone.

@Madicakes "Sex Type Thing" Stone Temple Pilots

@MaxTheWanted "Sexy and I Know It" LMFAO

DM from @MaxTheWanted What have you been drinking?

DM from @Madicakes Tequila

DM from @MaxTheWanted Tequila makes me horny

DM from @Madicakes Apparently watching your videos makes me horny

DM from @MaxTheWanted What a lucky boy am I!!

When she didn't respond he figured she'd passed out or fallen asleep. He sat there smirking.

Nathan leaned forward, looking around Jay. "Do you need to be alone? Are you sexting?"

Max frowned, "No. She's very drunk and watching our videos. She thinks I'm sexy."

Nathan looked around at the others then back to Max, "We think you're sexy too."

Three other heads nodded in agreement.

Day 14 ~

@Madicakes "sick" Adelita's Way

DM from @MaxTheWanted I thought you didn't get hungover

DM from @Madicakes I don't. But I am.

DM from @MaxTheWanted I'm sorry :-(

DM from @Madicakes Thx. Gonna go die.

@MaxTheWanted "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" Kelly Clarkson

Several hours later he sent her a text asking how she felt. He got back a picture of her, Tyler, and Ray in an exam room hooked up to IV bags.

Food poisoning X 3

OH NO!

Dreadful day

What did you eat?

Best guess is shrimp at Chinese place. We shared.

Are they keeping you?

Re-hydrating, anti-barf drugs, and going home.

Poor baby

Absolutely miserable until the good drugs. Now very sleepy.

Call me as soon as you wake up. Please. I'll worry.

Cross my heart.

@MaxTheWanted "Comfortably Numb" Pink Floyd

@Madicakes "Poison" Alice Cooper


	25. Chapter 25

Day 15~

After getting home from the ER Madi had fallen into a comalike sleep. When she woke up she was starving and the sun was just rising. A very tentative bite of toast and sip of tea later she sent Max a text.

Much better this morning. Tea and toast. Yummy.

Was very worried.

That's very sweet

That's me. In sound check. M&G. Will call soon

Have fun.

Before she could say hello Max was talking, "Did you sleep? Did food stay down?"

She slid her laptop off her lap and pulled the blanket up, "Yes, to both. Just feel really tired."

Max rubbed his hand over his head in nervous relief, "Do you have to go anywhere?"

"No, I'm going to stay in my pj's on the couch and get some work done."

"Anything fascinating?" He liked hearing about what she was reading.

"Actually . . ." she snickered, "I went into the queue and pulled down some stuff. One is most definitely a peice of fanfiction with the names changed. I'm not sure who it is yet, but I'm sure there will be a slip with a name somwhere."

"I read our fanfic. Mostly not about me. I'm not certain if I'm happy or sad about that."

"Straight or slash?"

"What is it with the girls making us fuck each other? I clearly stated in an interview that we do not shag, we do not fuck each other. But they insist on writing it."

"Yeah, but you're always hugging, kissing, assing off, and sleeping in big puppy piles."

"Not you too," he exclaimed.

"No, Max I don't fantasize about you fucking boys." She had better things to fantasize about him doing. "I think it's just all about two hot men doing something . . . naughty."

"I like how you say naughty."

"Are you going to tell me you don't like watching some girl on girl?"

Max spit his drink across the room, "Sorry, Tom. Ummm, would you believe I've never watched porn?"

She heard laughter in the room and someone say "I wouldn't."

@Madicakes "I Kissed a Girl" Katy Perry

@MaxTheWanted "Can You Read My Mind" Brian McKnight

Day 16 ~

"Ten at night for me, nine in the morning for you. Time zone sucks." Max had a night off and they had decided to watch a movie together. "What sort of movie can we watch?"

"I've been thinking about that. It needs to be something we've both seen so we can talk through it. Otherwise we'd just be watching silently or talking and not watching."

He hadn't thought of that, "Good point that."

"From some interview I've learned your favorite movie is Jaws, we should watch that."

"Aww, I'm proud of you!"

The next two hours they laughed, talked, and screamed together. Often the movie content was a launching pad for a story only vaguely related. Then they'd come back to the movie until something sent them off on a tangent again.

Max stopped the video stream as the credits rolled, "This was a brilliant idea."

Half a world away Madi nodded and curled up around a pillow that still vaguely smelled of him, "Very fun. Almost like a real date."

"If we talked this much through a movie we'd be ejected. Good way to be together despite the distance. We'll have to do this again."

"No, because we'd be at a drive-in. You'll be here in less than two weeks."

"Can we have a movie night where we stay in our pj's and eat pizza and popcorn?"

"Sure. We'll hit a video store or a corner bootlegger and stock up." She heard him yawn. "Time for bed?"

He tried to stifle the yawn, "I always get tired early on nights off on tour."

"The adrenaline keeps you going and then you crash."

"I keep forgetting I don't have to explain that to you." He sunk down in the bed, "I don't want to hang up."

"I know."

"If this was a real date I'd be trying work up the courage to kiss you goodnight. Wondering if you'd let me."

She smiled, "And I'd be nervous and excited hoping you would."

@MaxTheWanted "I DOn't Wanna Kiss You Goodnight" LFO

@Madicakes "Back of Your Car" Ryan Star

Day 17 ~

Great date last night, thanks.

You're welcome. Busy day?

Of course, but I slept great. Nice dreams.

About?

Kissing a beautiful girl. Just kissing. For hours.

That does sound good.

Add that to our "to do" list.

Done.

Your day?

Studio with Tyler. Working out new song. Watching them fight.

Sounds fun!

Not so much.

@Madicakes "Kung Foo Fighting" Carl Douglas

@MaxTheWanted "Sing Together" Train

Day 18~

Madison had taken to flipping through pictures of Max and the others while they talked. Occasionally something he was saying would match up with a look on his face. Sometimes nothing matched. "Could you explain this series of naked and wet pictures?"

The way she asked things and the tone of her voice tickled him, "Naked was a celeb issue for cancer in a gay magazine."

"Yeah? I got that from the magazine cover."

"Shut it!" He laughed, "The other was a gay mag as well. I guess gay men like their men wet."

"How did that come to happen? I mean, did they just say "Oi, let us hose you down, Max?" She laughed at her own bad accent.

"Pretty much. The starkers one I was 19 and had a serious case of ego. Hungry for success and willing to whore myself out a bit. It was for a good cause, but I got to show off. Win win. The wet was only about a year ago. Local mag and a friend works for them. I gave a hand. I've got some gay mates and we've got a nice little gay following. None of us have issues with that. I bloke wanting me is just as much of a compliment as a bird."

"Well, speaking for the enitre female population of the world, and specifically me, I'd like to thank the gay community for their love of naked and wet Max." She drug her eyes over a picture. "Especially this picture."

He shook his head, "What are you looking at?"

"The one of you lying on the floor naked." She signed appreciatively, "Nice ass, shoulders, bicep, face. Dreamy look."

"It's usually the mums that bring that one for me to autograph. A bit strange, but I like you perving on pictures of me."

"That's good." She turned her head to match his eyes.

He could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't really paying attention. "You're more than a little mental. I didn't realize that."

"Better now than later."

"That was my point with you watching the Wanted Wednesday videos." The shared a laugh across the miles. "It's not really fair that you're sitting there looking at naked me and I have nothing."

"Hang on. Naked and wet coming your way!"

"Brilliant!" He waited impatiently for his email. He opened it to find a picture of a baby Madi in a bath tub. "I am seriously gutted right now."

@Madicakes "It's Raining Men" The Weather Girls

@MaxTheWanted "Sad" Maroon 5

Day 19 ~

@MaxTheWanted Airport Q & A. Play with me. Figure out what I'm answering.

@Madicakes Invitation?

@MaxTheWanted Yes!

@Madicakes Find your socks?

@MaxTheWanted sadly, no

@Madicakes wood floors or shag

@MaxTheWanted a good shag

@Madicakes which LOTR character are you

@MaxTheWanted Legolas

@Madicakes how long is a foot

@MaxTheWanted 12 inches (??)

@Madicakes how do you get rid of mistakes

@MaxTheWanted rub one out

@Madicakes vasectomy or condoms

@MaxTheWanted condoms

@Madicakes Nemo or Simba

@MaxTheWanted Simba *sobbing*

@Madicakes Pooh Bear, Tigger, or Eeyore

@MaxTheWanted To much pressure ~ Eeyore

@Madicakes wrong

@MaxTheWanted dammit

@TheWantedMusic We see what you're doing, nasty boy

@Madicakes Who do you fancy?

@MaxTheWanted Nathan

@NathanTheWanted What?

@MaxTheWanted "Airplanes" BOB

@Madicakes "If You Have To Ask" Red Hot Chili Peppers

Day 20~

"I think we should continue the questions." Max had just showered after the show and had been thinking.

Madison finished chewing her sandwich, "I think I'll need a beer for this."

Max had already cracked one open, "Innocent questions. Like . . . what was your worst date?"

"Okay. Worst date." She took a drink of her beer, "When I was in college I met this older guy and asked me out to the very nice new resturant. Expensive, romantic place. I was young and really flattered. Night of the date I'm all dressed up for this place, he picks me up in this sports car, and about a block from my place he says, "I didn't know you lived so far out. Do you mind if we go someplace a little closer?" I said no problem. Then he said, 'Thanks. I mean this is a first date. I don't really feel like hauling your ass all the way back here after dinner.'"

Max interjected, "Did you demand he take you home immediately?"

"No, I was young. So we got to one of my favorite resturants nearby. We had dinner and a few drinks. When the check comes he tells me how much my part was. I put down money for the food and tip. He put down a twenty then asked if I had any small bills so he didn't have to break his other twenty. I said no. We'd had to park a few blocks away so we're walking back to the car and he says 'This always happens when I drink vodka, makes me have to piss.' A few seconds later I realize I'm walking alone because he is taking a whiz in the alley. I crossed the street to a hotel and had the bellman call me a cab."

"What a douche bag. You definitely beat mine. A new girl had started hanging out with my friends. She was cool and fun, so I asked her out to a footie game and she'd drank quite a bit. We met up with friends at a pub after and she got crazy drunk. I think we both know I don't have a problem with drunk, but this was a first date, and this was beyond drunk. She was all over me, slurring her words, falling over, sloppy completely unattractive drunk. Eventually she threw up in the beer pitcher, which got her kicked out of the bar."

Madison was laughing, "Please tell me you stayed inside and let her deal with this alone."

He snickered, "I was going to leave that part out, but yes. One of the girls called her mom to come get her."

"My turn. What would qualify as a best date."

"Easy. Lunch at nan's. Footie game with friends. Take off on our own for a nice dinner out, maybe a romantic walk, or home to watch a movie, then make love. Perfect combination of family, friends, and romance." This was not a new plan. "And no, I've not done it."

Madi sat in her apartment trying to breath, "Why not?" This wasn't that difficult of a date to have.

"Haven't really had the chance. Part is that my idea of a best date is different than it was even a year ago and part is that my last girlfriend didn't really care for footie and when I was around she didn't like to share me with my mates." Saying that he realized she really hadn't been the one for him. "Yours?"

She was feeling self conscious, "Mine's going to sound selfish and boring in comparison."

He laughed, "I doubt it. Tell me."

"I like new experiences. Something like being in a new place and just wandering off without a map and seeing what we find. Some touristy stuff, but more just soaking in the local culture. Go out to eat somewhere neither of us have been, some food we've never eaten. Even if we both hate it it's a new experience and memory we made together. I think those things make you feel closer, so when you end the night making love it's more than just a physical thing."

"Yeah." Now Max was struggling. "Not boring or selfish." Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He laughed to himself.

"How many times have you been in love?"

"Once."

"Once here too."

"Biggest pet peeve?"

"Picky eaters. Ethan, Tyler's bass player, won't try anything and only eats american bar food. I will try anything. I may spit it out, make horrible faces, and curse, but I'll try it."

"Mine's similar. Cautiousness. Being afraid to do something is fine, but overcome it. I don't mean reckless things. Nathan is a bit of a scardy cat. I love the boy, but it's frustrating. Then we're stuck do you leave him behind or not do something because he won't." The choice irriated Max just thinking about it.

Madison understood perfectly, "Same thing with Ethan. Do we skip the awesome vietnamese place because they don't served hamburger, or do we drop him at McDonalds on the way."

"I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

"I can see that about you. My turn. This is one of my favorite questions. What are your favorite words or favorite sounds?"

Max snorted, "That does seem typically you. My favorite words. Twitterpated."

"Aww, from Bambi."

He jolted that she knew the word. "Yes. You go, then I'll go."

"Euphamism."

"The sound of the crowd when we hit the stage."

She switched to a sound, following his lead, "First bars of a favorite song."

"You laughing."

"You whispering."

"The word softly."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Your turn."

"Kiss."

Max winced, "My name."

"Please."

Both were silent until Max laughed, "Alright, this is making me hard. I need to go to sleep."

"Night, Max." She said his name on purpose.

He whispered, "Night, Madi."

@Madicakes "Killing Me Softly" Fugees

@MaxTheWanted "What Would Happen" Meredith Brooks

@Madicakes "Pleasure Victim" Berlin

@MaxTheWanted "Harder to Breath" Maroon 5

Day 21~

"You are on speaker phone." Max tried his best to sound annoyed rather than drunk and giggling, which was reality.

Madison knew he was drunk, "So are you."

"What? Who's there?" He looked around like he could be seen.

"No one."

"Then what's the point of putting me on speaker phone?"

She laughed, "None. Who is there?"

"Oh yeah, Andy and Kev. Two of me mates that came over to fuck off with us for a few days. Say hello." Madison said hello at the same time as the two other men. Max cackled, "That was a fail. Anyway . . . it's seems they think I've gone completely mental based upon tweeting random cartoon character names and dirty things. I explained that I was responding to your questions and pulled up my account to show them. Nothing."

"No, I deleted each one as you answered it." Laughter from far away filled her apartment.

"Madison, I look mental!"

"And more than a little perverted. I doubt either is a new experience."

More laughter, "Oh, you will pay for this."

"Will you be withholding sex?"

Max suddenly became very serious, "I don't see a reason to overreact."

@Madicakes "Crazy" Gnarls Barkley

@MaxTheWanted "Devil Woman" Cliff Richard


	26. Chapter 26

Day 22 ~

"I should warn you the lads and I went on the lash and I am incredibly pissed."

She smiled, "And you called me. I feel special." There was a loud crash.

"Fuck off, Jay."

Loud laughter. Cackling really. Another crash. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to get in the fucking door. These bloody card keys are confusing. Not in English. Oh, look English. Fuckers."

"What's the crashing?"

"Jay tripping over room service trays in the hall. Drunk as hell." He giggled, "We're all drunk as hell. We've lost young Nathan. Jay's lost his key and is following me home again. Best not to fuck with the front desk at four in the morning." They went through the door, "Sit down. Fuck he's on my bed. Dammit, passed out already. Fucking lightweight."

She heard more strange noises and waited.

"A'right, comfy now. Back to you. We were talking about you tonight. How you hadn't seen our videos. I started thinking. Even after that first night you didn't watch? Why? I mean that first night was fucking amazing. I needed that as much as Tyler said you did. Fit girl who just wanted sex. Brilliant, that. Fucking all night was crazy. Couldn't get enough. Not that I can now, but the first night." He sighed, "Mmm, good memory. Not really either of us though. Of course, being on tour a one nighter happens, but not my preference. I don't really like being single. I like belonging to someone. Thank fuck I don't let my cock make relationship decisions. Wouldn't that be a cock up? Ha, that's funny. Bugger, I don't remember what my point was."

Madi sat on her couch doing her best not to laugh at his drunken rambling, "You were asking why even after such a great night of sex I didn't go watch your videos."

"Or listen to my music. Weren't you curious?" He shoved at Jay to make room for himself on the bed.

"You were meant to be a one night ego feeding experience, Max."

He interrupted, "Love it when you say my name."

She kept going, "I wasn't going to see you again. Really, didn't know if I wanted too. If I saw you again would I just want to see you again? Like we talked, neither of us really knew if we wanted anything. I know me . . . had I gone watching videos and listening to your music . . . you don't crush on a one night stand. There's no point."

Max smirked, "Aww, do you crush on me now or just get horny watching them?"

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment from that drunken conversation, much like she figured he would if he remembered this one. "Both."

"Umm, I like that."

"I've met enough musicians to know who they are isn't really the same as the performer. But had I got to know the larger than life version of you before getting to know the real you I wonder if I would have had trouble separating the two."

"Am I that different?" He didn't think he was.

She saw subtle differences in what he put out there for interviews and the real him. That was a conversation for a more sober time. Her answer was too. "Not so much, but if I only knew you as MaxTheWanted would I wonder what you saw in me."

He snorted with derision, "Fucking easy. You're smart, beautiful, sexy, and fun. I've told you, haven't I?"

"Yes, baby, you have. But that's sweet sentimental Max, not hot as fuck video Max."

"I like how you describe me. And say my name twice in one sentence." He laughed again, "I think I might pass out now. Fucking Jay . . ."

Madi heard him snoring, "Sleep well, Max."

@Madicakes "Glad You Came" The Wanted

She wondered if anyone, besides the other boys, and maybe not even them, knew what they were doing. In the morning Max had "replied".

DM from @MaxTheWanted No fair using my own song

DM from @MaxTheWanted Is there a song called "My head is fucking exploding because I drank every beer in Japan last night then called this beautiful girl and reminisced about first time sex with her while one of my best mates was passed out in my bed. WTF?"

@MaxTheWanted "Turn Me On" Nicki Minaj

Day 23 ~

The next day two people in two time zones had similar conversations with their best friends.

Madison glanced over as Tyler came through her door, "Hey baby, what's up with you?"

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing two beers, before plopping down on her couch, "Friday is Jason's opening, still on?"

"Definitely." She took the offered beer. "Any idea where the after party is?"

"Xephos." He just looked at her. "And how is Max? Glad he came?"

Madison laughed and kicked at him, "Twitter stalker. He's passed out in a bed with Jay and I can't imagine he won't be hung over in the morning. He'll be here next week and I am excited and nervous."

"Because he's an alcoholic who sleeps with boys?"

She nodded yes and said, "No. It's been a long time and we left things so noncommittal."

"I know you've been talking, texting, and twittering. Alliteration is always fun." He chuckled at his own joke. "You haven't talked a lot about him." She hadn't not spoken of him, but she hadn't gone into details.

"It's different getting to know someone who's very far away. Started out as silly conversations about his socks. Then I was going through their videos, and he's going through your pix and we're talking about that stuff. Drunk calls. Assing off on twitter." She looked at Tyler, head turned, then sighed, "Would you understand if I said it's like half a relationship? Words and laughter, but none of the physical interaction. You can say anything, you can fake a laugh. You can't fake a sudden smile, a look, a touch. No physical feedback. We haven't been around each other enough for me to know those things."

"I understand. It's like the internet; you can say or do anything online because you don't have to face the person."

She nodded emphatically, "Exactly! So what do I do?"

"You wait until he's here. You'll know pretty quick if it's all been bullshit or is real. It'll feel different." He pulled her against him, "You know I was touring when Kim and I started dating."

"Sure, but that was before me."

"For us it went in jumps. Together was really intense because we'd had all these really deep conversations." Madison snickered. "Yeah, I know, but it was my college intellectual phase. Then next time I'd get home and it would be distant and weird. We'd jump ahead three or four steps then fall back two. It all equaled out. I can't tell you if you guys will do that, but that's what we did." He shrugged then smiled as kissed her head. "Phone sex good?"

She laughed, "Haven't gone there. I think the only reason is we haven't been drunk at the same time. We've hung up when it's got too . . . close."

"You've hung up or he's hung up?"

She thought a second, "He has. Why? Is this some guy code I'm unaware of?"

"I was wondering which one of you was showing some self control. Shocked it was him." He wondered if Max had hung up out of disinterest (which he doubted), if he was getting laid enough that it wasn't needed, or something else.

"You're so clever." She hugged him, "Thank you."

He hugged her tighter, "I got your back, baby. Just keep being you and it'll be fine. This is all completely normal."

~*~*~*~

After Max woke up and sent messages to Madison he went over to Tom's room, "Jay's snoring, up for visit?"

Tom laughed, "He always winds up in your bed."

"Because we're always last ones in." He called room service for breakfast and coffee. "Did Nathan ever show up?" He cringed.

"An hour ago. Hung over and carnally satisfied."

"Good for him." Max sunk into the corner of the couch, "I drunk dialed America last night."

"All of America or just your girlfriend?" Tom took the other end of the couch.

Man shook his head, "Not my girlfriend." Max watched Tom's eyebrow go up. "I have trouble wrapping my head around it. Month of episodic sex, week of dating, now a month away. Very not normal. Not bad, but artificial. Definitely not my girlfriend."

"Fucking off on twitter, drunken phone calls, and phone sex may be our new definition of normal."

"Not having phone sex either. I realize given how we started that sounds fucked up, but that seems a long time ago and almost like two different people. That's who we were. Not who we are now. Stop looking at me like I'm mental."

Tom laughed, "Stop sounding mental."

Max rubbed his head, "I feel mental. On our first real date there was no sex because it felt wrong. Stop pulling faces and I'll explain. The sex had been hormonal and the date was stepping back to get to know one another, so to have sex would be back to hormonal. Going the wrong way. I know you're going to take the piss for this." He paused to try and find the right words. "I'd ring up the girl I shagged a few times in a month for phone sex. I won't ring up the girl I dated for a week for phone sex. They are different and what is fine for one feels dirty and disrespectful to the other."

Tom smirked, "I do get that."

"Thank fuck! It's a matter of which girl I prefer. I think the one who makes me look like a pervert on twitter. That's who she is anyway. She's not a one night stand girl. I think I was the first."

"Something hot about that."

Max laughed, "Yeah. Being away has been good for getting to know each other. Still, not real though. Phone calls and long distance misses out on a lot. I'm afraid seeing her again will be awkward or all the conversations won't translate into being together. Catch 22. Then there's the whole do I even want anything, ready for anything. How this all started was both of us basically using the other to get rid of old relationship bullshit. Same for her, she may not want anything more either. Or if she does why would she want a popstar and all that rubbish? If I didn't at least think I was looking for more why would I talk to her in some form every day? I'm not that much of an asshole. For that matter why would she if she wasn't looking either? Our conversations have gone from about nothing to everything to almost saying something real, but stopping. Unless I said something last night, which is entirely possible." Max took a breath and looked at Tom. "You're looking at me like I'm mental again."

"Because I think you are. You've just had an entire internal conversation with yourself out loud. With me in the room." They both laughed. "Seriously, Max, she's just a girl. It's hard to go back to innocent conversation once your clothes have been ripped off. If you're both considering this being something more you being away is the best thing that could have happened. Forced celibacy. I don't think you'll know what you want, until you've been around each other for a bit again."

There was a knock at the door. Both jumped up and let room service in. Max pulled his best friend into a hug and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, mate. I needed to talk that out."

"No problem. At some point you might need to talk it out with her."

~*~*~*~

"Do I need to apologize for anything I said last night?"

Madison snickered, "You did use the words cock and fuck a lot."

He shrugged, "Not so different than normal then."

"Not so much." She could hear him rustling around, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy. Just got in from the gig. Early interview in the morning." Max stretched out on his bed and flipped the TV to a sports channel. "Ears ringing this morning? Was talking about you. Well, last night for you."

Madison put her laptop on the table and stretched out on the couch. Something in his tone told her this wasn't a conversation to be distracted for. "Good or bad?"

He laughed, "Neither. Well, good, but not that type of conversation." His brain told him to ask. "Do you think it will be odd when see each other again?"

"Yes." She got up to grab a beer. "I've known you longer apart than together."

He interrupted. "I know." He tried kept his focus on her and not his past.

"Max," she knew where he went, "that's not a problem. You tour, I tour. Not a problem."

He felt a wash of relief, "Okay."

"Watching movies, the videos, twitter, texts, and talking with you I think I know you personality wise, but I don't know that physical part." They both laughed. "Different physical part . . . that feedback. I hear you laugh, but I can't see your face to know if that's a pity laugh, a she's crazy laugh, a fake laugh, or a real laugh. There hasn't been enough time. It's like two different sides that I can't match up yet. The talking part and the physical part. Like when you've got a cold and you can't smell what you're eating. You're only getting half the experience. I don't know when I see you if they're just going to poof be together or if it's going to take a little while to figure it out." She took a quick drink. "Am I making any sense at all?"

"Perfectly." He understood exactly what she was saying. He felt the same way. He couldn't see her to know how she was reacting to him and that kept him wondering what she was thinking. He missed having that feedback too. Maybe that was behind the not quite real conversations. Except this one.

"And you know, it's like we've had a couple of completely different relationships. This uber sexual thing, this condensed dating thing, now this long distance see what happens thing. I'm looking forward to seeing what comes next, but yeah, it might be odd at first. I think I'm planning on that just to be safe." She laughed and heard him laugh. "Was that a she's crazy laugh?"

Far away he shook his head with a frown, knowing she couldn't see it, "Not at all, Madi. That was the crux of the conversation about you. That us now is very different than us then and how it's hard for me to wrap my head around it. Tom said I was having an internal conversation out loud with him in the room."

So Tom was the confidant. She smiled, "I have those conversations too."

"I realize we've gone about this completely ass backwards. I don't think that it would have worked any other way. What with the ex." He'd thought about this and decided it was time to talk. "Really weren't together that long. A year, but it was the timing. Started right before things went crazy and she was stable, something stable in all the insanity. Ironic that in the end it was my instability that ended it. She needed stable too, and that is not me. After we ended I had a horrible time trying to get back in it. Compared everyone to her and would end up talking about us on first dates. Horribly rude. A one nighter was alright, but anything casual ended in disaster."

Madi interrupted, "What was she like?" She wasn't afraid of ex-girlfriends. They were always ex's for a reason.

Max laughed, "Looking back, not all that wonderful. Funny how you remember the good parts, but look over the shit. Hated me mates, footie, clingy, wanted all my time with just her. Thought that was love."

"That sort of attention can feel very good."

"Yeah, but it's not really love. Cheap imitation maybe. Really only thought about that after our chat the other night when the question was how many times in love. I said one, but aren't completely sure about that now." His thoughts had been a mess. He got back on track, "Anyway it had been six months and I decided to swear off anything female. Burnt out on one nighters and frustrated by dating. We were home for awhile and I just hung out with my boys. I needed that time. Ran into her a month later. Completely fucking sucked as she was obviously on a date and I was drunk with the lads. But, in the end, it was good.

Like there was some closure and I was over her. When we headed back to the states I decided to just swear off dating." His laughter sounded a little sad to him and he was glad when her lightness filled it in. "Then one night I'm at this club. All the boys have gone off on the pull and I'm sitting there watching this beautiful girl with her friends. It was fun to watch her laughing and having a good time. Then this tall dark and handsome bastard walks over and hugs her."

Madison laughed, "Aww, Tyler. He said you were glaring at him."

"Bloody well right I was. Then he was only known as total bastard in my way." Max scratched his chest as he chuckled, "Did I tell you I thought he was going to punch me when he came over to my table?"

"No!"

"Thought I was in trouble for looking at his bird. Hell, now sometimes I think he's going to punch me for shagging his baby sister." He rolled to his side, "I wonder if the uber sex thing didn't open the way for condensed dating let's see what happens thing. At the risk of sounding like a complete girl I think the other way around might have scared me off. Instead you've snuck in under my radar."

"I know it would have scared me off." She snickered, "Your masculinity is safe."

Max smiled, realizing he was really missing the physical feedback she'd talked about. "I was to unbreak you, but I needed unbreaking too."

Madi closed her eyes. "If you were here and we were having this conversation I would have taken your hand a long time ago. And now, I wouldn't know if you needed space or a hug."

He knew, "What would you do?"

"I'd put my other hand on your arm, almost hugging it, and kiss your shoulder before laying my head down." That's what she envisioned.

"Mmm, I'd like that. I'd pull you into a hug because I'm that guy, not the need space guy. Always go for touching me. For this conversation I mean that in a non sexual way. I like touching."

"Even when there's cameras around?"

"Don't give a shit about the cameras. It's my life first." He suddenly remembered, "I take that back. I cared in the bar that night we were both drunk and all over each other on the dance floor. Not because I cared about there being pictures of us, but because I wouldn't know how to explain us when asked." He was much closer to an explanation now. "This was not the conversation I expected."

"Me either. Good though."

"Very good." He stretched out on his back again. "Four days."

"I think it's going to seem a lot longer."

"Me too."

@MaxTheWanted "Really Got Me" The Kinks

@Madicakes "Crazy On You" Heart

@MaxTheWanted "Frustrated" The Knack

@Madicakes "Unbreak" Ryan Star

Day 24~

What are you doing?

Just finished dinner at Kim and Tyler's.

What did you have?

Rosmary chicken, quinoa, and asparagus

Sounds delicious.

What are you doing?

Getting ready for a webchat thing.

Oooo, can I watch?

Limited to Japan. Will post replay later.

*sad face*

I'll keep you filled in.

Over the next hour and a half while Madison and Tyler watched a movie, Max periodically sent updates and the pair exchanged snarky comments. He signed off to get back to the hotel. Soon after Madison went to her apartment to clean. She had a full weekend and this was the only time.

In the van Max looked at Tom, "We've seriously got tomorrow off?"

Tom was the one who always knew their schedule, "It's not really a day off. It's sightseeing with photo ops. Press following us about."

"Still. Last gig over. Some dinner and party tonight, sightseeing tomorrow, radio interview the next day, then fly out. Crap scheduling."

No one really disagreed. Jay looked at the ceiling, "Somewhere else you'd rather be?"

Max looked up from his phone where he was waiting for a website to load, "Very much so. And it's got very little to do with what you lot are thinking." They all laughed. "We had this amazing conversation last night and with nothing more than sightseeing and a radio interview to distract me I might lose my mind." He glanced at his phone and scrolled down. "So the question is which of you will be pissed if I leave?" He turned his phone around to show a selection of flights to New York.

Tom squinted his eyes at the screen, "Those flights are expensive."

Max made a face at him, "Don't care." He looked wide eyed at the others, "Anyone? If it's an issue I won't leave."

Nathan cocked his head and pursed his lips, "We've all missed things due to drunkenness, being hung over, refusing to get out of bed, and shagging." He looked at Tom for the last one. "You're seriously asking permission?"

"Well, yes, because this is planned missing and not oh fuck, I'm too drunk to move."

Everyone laughed. Nathan shook his head, "I speak for us all. Go. We'll take a Max doll sightseeing. Be just like you're there."

Tom shook his head, "You'll be impossible to deal with if you stay."

Max broke into a wide grin, "I love you all." He picked a flight. "There. I leave at eight. Time to pack and make an appearance at the dinner before I go. And twelve hours later I arrive in New York fifteen minutes before I left."

Jay scratched his head, "Surely a law of physics is broken."

Back at the hotel Max didn't have much packing to do. He pulled out clothes appropriate for the dinner and stuck something more comfortable for the plane on top. He toyed with if he should call Madi or not. He'd decided that he'd like to surprise her, but that had a host of problems. It was a Friday night so he knew she'd be out. Where would she be? Would his early arrival be welcomed? She wouldn't be on date, would she? Maybe he should call her and feel out what her plans for the weekend were? However, he knew he'd give himself away. Next best thing . . . call Tyler.

Before Tyler could even say hello Max jumped in, "Don't say my name."

Tyler snorted, "Madison is downstairs cleaning for a guest's arrival."

"Oh good! That she's downstairs, not that she's cleaning. Not necessary. I'm a slob. Well, anyway, I'm flying in early. Arrive Friday at eight. I reckoned you'd know what she has going on. Will this be a problem?" He held his breath.

"Nope. A friend has a gallery opening tomorrow. By the time you clear customs we should be at the afterparty."

"I'd like to surprise her. Will you help?" Max was sure he would.

"Text me when you get in and I'll send you the address where we are. I'll make sure her back is to the door and set you up."

"Thank you, Tyler."

"No problem." Tyler considered if he should say more and decided yes. "Max, she's going to be very happy to see you."

"Brilliant. I'll see you soon."

@madicakes "What I Like About You" The Romantics

@MaxTheWanted "Come Up and See Me, Make Me Smile" Duran Duran/Erasure/Cockney Rebel


	27. Chapter 27

The group walked into Xephos like they owned the place. For the next two hours they did. It had been rented out for Jason's party and would open to the public at it's normal 10 pm. Tyler lead the way directly to the right and into the corner by the windows. There was a counter all the way around the club with stools and he took up residence where he could see the entrance and the sidewalk outside. Not unusual. Tyler liked to see who was coming and going. The bottom half of the front window was tinted where it was easier to see out, but seeing in was blurry. There was already a line forming outside. Tyler kept an eye on his watch, the other on Madi. She moved between groups, socializing and making new friends.

About nine Tyler felt his phone go off. He typed a reply and looked to make sure Madi was out of hearing range. "Max is in a cab. Will text when he's here." When Max texted almost an hour later he told him to wait two minutes before coming in, head directly right, and her back would be to him. Next he texted Madi telling her a tray of shots had just been delivered and her presence was requested. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

Ray laughed, "Always the wingman."

Madi brought two of her friends from pilates class with her, "Your wish is my command."

"Ah, if only that was true." Madi wasn't positioned correctly. Tyler looked at Liz, "Give me a hug. I haven't seen you in forever." This made Madi scoot over where her back was directly to the door. Perfect. While he hugged Liz he whispered, "Play along and do not react." He handed out shots, giving two to Jason. "Awesome show, my brother. Even better party."

After downing the shots Jason played his part, "Pity that Max couldn't be here tonight. I'd like to meet him. When's he get in?"

Max had heard his name and pulled up right behind her. He looked at Tyler who winked and shook his head slightly. Max understood and nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets to keep from touching her.

Madi bounced on her toes a little, "Monday. I haven't heard from him today. Nathan tweeted that he wasn't out sightseeing because he was sick back at the hotel."

Tyler snickered, "Code for hung over." Madi nodded and he noticed her bounce again. "Madi, you seem a little excited to see him." He glanced at Max again, trying to telepathically tell him to wait for it.

She grinned, "I'm very excited and nervous."

Tyler knew by the look on her face she wasn't done and he shook his head at Max. Max faked a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"And totally unexpected . . . I miss him."

Max smiled and leaned in, "I've missed you too, Madi."

At that moment Tyler realized he would do almost anything to keep that look on her face, to let her have that feeling again. Her gasp gave away that she instantly recognized his voice.

In the course of a few seconds several things happened. Madi felt her heart skip a beat and a surge of adrenaline spike her blood. Her arms and legs suddenly felt weak. Her mouth hung open in awe as she slowly turned around to see him standing there. As his name left her lips she broke into a huge grin. He felt his name all the way to his toes. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face against him.

Max quickly pulled his hands from his pockets to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her in the air. He cut his eyes up to Tyler and mouthed "thank you" before closing his eyes and breathing her in. He waited until her grip loosened before letting her slide down his body. He bent his knees to be level with her face. "Aww, no." He saw her eyes glisten and a tear slide down her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away, "If you start I'll go." She laughed but a few more tears escaped. Max put his hands on her face, his thumbs drying her cheeks. He felt his eyes burn. He shook his head with a smile, "Oh, Madi." He moved closer as he pulled her in.

Madi dropped her hands to his waist, slipping them around him with the first touch of his lips. They both sighed against the other's mouth with the repeated soft touches and teasing licks. Max laced his fingers into her hair and sealed their mouths. The slow tangle of tongues served to relax them both and they melted into each other.

Max pulled away and laid his forehead against hers. He felt the backs of her fingers against his cheeks wiping the wetness. He kissed her nose then hugged her tight against him where he could whisper in her ear, "I'm so glad to see you."

She ran her hand over the back of his head, "Me too."

One more hug and she turned back to her friends and introduced him before talking to Tyler, "You knew?" Max slid his arm around her shoulder, and she around his waist.

Tyler smiled, "I knew almost twenty four hours ago."

"How'd you keep that secret?" Tyler was not known for his ability to be quiet.

He winked and pointed at Max, "His wingman."

Madison laughed and squeezed Max, laying her head on his shoulder. "I wondered why I hadn't heard from you."

"Thirteen hours on a plane." He kissed her head, "Come with to the bar?" He started leading her away. 

Ray leaned toward Tyler, "She really likes him."

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, she does."

~*~*~

Max lead her to the far end of the bar looking for a little privacy. Where the bar met the wall was empty. "Perfect." He leaned over the bar to get the bartenders attention and ordered beers.

Madi put her hand on his stomach, "You sit." She nodded to the single stool.

"You. I've been sitting for hours." After she slid onto the stool and crossed her legs he stood with his hips against her thigh, facing her. He reached across with his left hand to run his fingers along her thigh. His other hand pushed her hair behind her shoulder where he could see her face. He stared.

Madison felt the tingle of his fingers on skin and the soft intensity of his gaze. "Max?"

He smiled at the sound of his name leaving her lips, "You are so beautiful."

She turned her head to the side with smile, "Thank you." She laid her hand on his cheek. He turned his face to kiss her palm.

Their beers arrived and Max drained half of his, "That's good." He sat it on the bar behind her, "So here's what happened. The other night during our ridiculously serious conversation I told you that had we gone about this any other way I thought I'd be scared off." He paused for Madi to nod. "When we hung up and I couldn't sleep I realized that I wasn't scared. At all." He leaned in to kiss her gently and ran his fingers through her long hair. "I'm ready for what ever you're going to mean to me."

Madi wrapped her fingers around his hand.

He squeezed her fingers, "And once I knew that I had to get to you so you could see that everything matches up. That I really am that guy who wears all his feelings on the outside. Then you wouldn't be scared either and instead of waiting to see what happened, we could start now. Somewhere between losing my socks, looking like a pervert, and drunken phone calls it stopped being just for fun. Ya' know?"

Madi nodded.

"I mean . . ."

Madi put her fingers over his mouth, "I agree with everything you said."

He smiled shyly, "We're going to give this a go."

"I think we have been already."

"Funny how that just seemed to happen. I intend to make you want to keep me."

She laid her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers teasing the shorn hair at the base of his skull, "Max, baby, I already want to keep you." Before he could respond she pressed her mouth to his. Her tongue licked at his upper lip before pulling away.

Max laid his hand on her face, his thumb caressing her check, "The look on your face when you turned around . . . that was the best welcome I've ever had."

She ran her hand down his chest, "I still can't believe you're here. Thirty days might be too long."

He threw his head back in a loud laugh, "I won't argue that." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, "Let's go back to your friends."

The couple held hands as they walked back to the main group. Once there they joined in the conversation. Madi filled Max in on any history he didn't know. He easily joined in making connections and telling his own stories. His sarcastic sense of humor and penchant for telling bad jokes blended well. A few times he had to convert British to American, but the "misunderstanding" was often better than the reality.

Tyler downed another shot, "Hey Madi, this is great timing. I bet that pillow case you stole doesn't smell like him anymore." He smiled evilly.

She glanced to see Max smiling behind biting his lip. Madi smiled sweetly, "I'm going to nick his t-shirt this time."

Max kissed their joined hands, "Can't have the red one."

Tyler looked defeated, "You're not going to make fun of her for the pillow case."

Max snorted, "I got to Manchester and realized I had her panties in my pocket, I have nothing to say here." Everyone in the group laughed.

Madi turned and put her arms around him, "You ready to go?"

He looked at her friends then back to her, "I don't want to take you away from your friends. I don't want to disrupt your plans."

She shook her head, "I see them all the time." She kissed him softly.

"If you're positive."

She turned in his arms, grabbing onto his arms in front of her now, "We're outta here."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "So that's how it's gonna be?"

Madi let go of Max to hug her best friend, "Absolutely!"

"Fine." He kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about Sunday and let me know about tomorrow."

She'd completely forgotten about their plans. She thought for a second, "Tomorrow's good. That'll be fun."

Max heard the conversation, "What did I cock up?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Nothing yet."

Madi shoved him away and took Max's hand, "Nothing. I'll explain in the cab." They grabbed his suitcase from coat check and quickly got a cab back to her place. "A group we opened with on an arena tour is doing a headlining gig tomorrow. We're invited to sound check and the show. Adelita's Way. Heard of them?"

"I don't know the name. Sounds fun. No problem me tagging along?"

She shook her head and pulled out her phone, "Na, I'll just text Rick." She had barely lowered her phone when her text alert went off. "Madison + 1. Can't wait to see you." She showed the text to Max. "No problem."

"You'll have to play their music for me. Any other plans I'm disrupting."

She smirked, "How do you feel about football?"

"The American version?"

"My Patriots are playing the Jets on Sunday, here. I'm fine cancelling."

"I won't understand it, but it'll be fun watching you." He'd repeated what she said about his football.

"There's a catch. My family will be there." She looked at him with a questioning smile.

"Do you have a scary father?" He didn't have a problem meeting her family.

"He'll more than likely try and get you drunk. Tailgating is important."

"We'll get on just fine."


	28. Chapter 28

Once at her apartment things shifted. Max excused himself to the bathroom and returned to find her sitting on the couch. He sat down, leaning on his legs, with his hands between his knees, "So now is where the weird hits."

Madison laughed, "Apparently." 

He looked at her sideways, "I'm not sure what to do with you. Well, I know what I want to do with you, but . . . you know what I mean."

"Yep, I know what you mean." The stared at each other for several seconds. "Uber sexual seems wrong. Just having fun doesn't feel right."

"We've never done this new one. That's what's weird here." They both nodded. "Better knowing what it is."

She nodded, "Agreed. So what's the difference between the three? Intention?"

He added, "Vulnerability. There are things you don't say or do when it's for fun." He laughed, "The lads, we've actually discussed this. You don't want a girl getting attached or thinking there's something more going on when there's no chance. You don't want to lead someone on. Not that we all hadn't done it, but you don't say sweet things just to get laid."

"Not like you have to anymore."

He rolled his eyes, "This is uncomfortable."

Madi smiled, "I know what boys on tour do. If you just wanted to get me into bed what would you do?"

He looked at her strangely before realizing the brilliance of this. He stood up and held his hand out to her. As soon as he had her hand he jerked her toward him and kissed her roughly. One hand tangled in her hair, fisting the long strands. The other slid down her back and between her legs. He bent his knees to reach further, to rub her sex. He pulled her head to the side and attacked her neck. He softened his approach to nuzzle her ear, "You're so beautiful. Do you have any idea how much I want you?' He pulsed his hips forward so she'd know. He pulled back to meet her eyes. "How much I want to fuck you." He kissed her again.

Madi pushed at his chest and walked a few steps back. She looked down and held up one finger when he started to speak, "No talking." 

Max could tell he'd gotten to her and waited. When she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders he crossed his arms across his chest with a self satisfied smirk. "That would have worked."

Madi exploded in laughter, "Oh yeah! You're good."

He sat down, "How would you seduce me just for fun?"

She thought for a moment then went to the kitchen and grabbed beers. She sat on the arm of the sofa with her feet on the cushion. "The gig tomorrow will be fun. I hope you like their music."

"What is it?"

"Hard rock. Good melodies and great lyrics. Very very energetic show." She jumped off the couch, went to her docked iPod, and started scrolling. "I'll play you one of my favorites." She fast forwarded. "This is the best bit. Reminds me of you." Madi started the music and quickly went back to the couch. She straddled his lap, clasped her hands behind his neck, and sang along. 

"I like it when you strip me down. You wear me out. You take me to another place like no one else. I like it when you're watching me, you grind your teeth. I like it when we’re up against the wall. I like it when you talk to me, you still say please and the way you can't say no. You take me places I've never been. When I keep on falling. You show me things I've never seen. My dirty little thing." 

The way she sang and moved to the music was bad enough. But the way she whispered the last four words in his ear followed by running the tip on her tongue around the shell of his ear was, "You're wicked."

Madi scooted all the way up in his lap and moved against his hard on. She kissed him, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling before licking her own lips, "Wanna see how dirty we can be, Max?"

His hands were on her ass, he was on his feet, and heading toward the bedroom before he answered, "Yes, please."

At the bedroom door Madi threw out her arms to catch the frame, "Stop."

Max scrunched up his face, "Don't want to." 

She kissed him very softly, "Now convince me to keep you."

He set her back on the floor and looked behind him into the room. "Go into the bedroom. I'll call when I'm ready for you. Going to take a minute for bloodflow to normalize."

She patted the front of his pants, "Poor baby." 

During Max's quick look around he developed a plan. He quickly lit candles before heading to her iPod. He knew she had playlists for every occasion. He stopped himself from perusing the "dirty" and "sexy" lists. He went to "slow" and ran through the songs to find what he wanted and hit play. He went to the bedroom door, knocked lightly then opened the door. "Madi, come here."

He backed out of the doorway into the open floor space. When she entered the room he held out a hand, "That was then. This is us now. We can have the other, but this is real. This is tonight and we've never danced."

She laid her hand in his, "No, we haven't." She put her free hand around his shoulders.

Maxed curled his arm in and brought their joined hands to rest on his chest, "We should make this a hello ritual."

"That's a great idea." She let him lead their bodies swaying to the slow music. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He kissed her gently. "Like I said, I had to get to you. I was up all night remembering your face, how you felt in my arms, how your kisses tasted." He kissed her again, this time with a slow swirl of tongue. "So good."

Madi ran her hand down the back of his head, her fingers barely touching him. "I missed you, Max."

He shivered in her arms, "I don't know which affects me more. Your words or the way you touch me." His eyes closed with the feel of her fingers on the back of his neck. "There is something about the way you do that. It's very . . . intimate. A lover's touch. My lovers touch." 

She laughed quietly, "It's your words. Your accent, your voice. Especially when you whisper in my ear and I feel your breath against my skin. Although, this feels awfully good."

"Mmm, yes, it does." He put the hand he was holding around his neck. He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, "You're so beautiful, Madison. You take my breath away." He laid his cheek against her temple. 

Her skin broke out in goose bumps as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and concentrated on being in the moment, taking in all the sensations. When she dropped her head to his shoulder he laid his cheek against hers. She smiled with the feel of his scruffy beard. 

It was the last chorus before he began to sing. 

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world. Forgot what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes. There all I can see. I don't know where. Feel confused about how as well. Just know that things will never change for us at all. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world."

Madison fought for every breath. When the song ended she caressed the back of his head and whispered his name. He hummed. She moved back to meet his eyes, "Enough, baby."

The look in her eyes matched what he was feeling. He smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Time to make love."

A soft kiss bled into a slow tangle of tongues. Max scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. After putting her on the bed he peeled off his t-shirt and kicked his shoes off. Madi sat up to get rid of her dress. Max stopped to look at her, “I’m always fascinated by what you have on underneath.”

She smiled, “I love lacy girly things.”

“I do too.” He slid his jeans off and started to climb onto the bed when her hand on his stomach stopped him.

“Max, your body is amazing.” Madi came to her knees on the bed, her fingers tracing the outline of his abs. “I could stare at you for hours.” She glanced up, “I might have.” They shared a smile. “This fascinates me. I want to play here.” She ran her hands along the V of his lower stomach. 

Max pushed her back to kneel on the bed with her, “I’ll let you.” He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. This time he had no intention of stopping. Their hands roamed freely on backs and butts. Each taking their time to reacquaint themselves with the other. Max kissed along her shoulder, pushing the strap of her bra to the side. He repeated the action on the other side then popped the clasp. He moaned the second her breasts were revealed to him. 

Madi moaned with the touch of his hands. The look in his eyes made her weak and excited at the same time. Her body thrummed with energy. She laid to her side and onto her back before starting to shimmy out of her panties. The want in Max’s eyes was almost too much. 

He slid off the bed again to get rid of his boxers then laid on his side next to her. His fingers played over her skin. He teased her nipples, drew slow circles around her breasts, a wavy trail down her stomach. Max met her eyes as his hand went between her legs. He skimmed over her to caress her inner thigh before pushing it to the side. Back up to slide a finger between her folds and slowly inside her. Madi arched against his touch, reaching for him and pulling him to her. The slow stroke of her hand on the back of his head had him shuddering. They kissed for several minutes, touching and feeling each other, before Max reached for the nightstand drawer where he knew condoms were kept. He went back to kissing her while he rolled it on, then pulled her to lay on her side, moving her leg over his hip to enter her. The intensity of the kiss increased while their hips found a rhythm. 

Madison ended the kiss when she rolled to lie atop of him before sitting up. Her nails drug down his chest. The way she rode him with slow rolls of her hips gave them both what they needed. She grabbed his hands and used them for leverage and balance when she increased her speed. She pinned his hands above his head when she fell over to kiss him, “It feels like forever . . . like it’s the first time.”

Max had been thinking the same thing, but been unable to find the words. He simply nodded. Both were close when he crossed his legs and sat up. Madi wrapped her arms and legs around him. Max’s hands on her ass pulled her closer and he used the flexing of his legs to move her along his cock. Madi let her head fall back and Max took that as an invitation. A surge of pleasure hit and he had to concentrate not to come. He buried his face against her chest. Madi wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his. “Madi . . . I can’t last much longer. Feels too good. What do you need?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. So close, Max.”

He tightened his grip on her and thrust hard into her. Each time eliciting a cry from her. “Come for me, baby.”

Another sharp thrust and she dug her nails into his shoulders while wordless sounds were uttered in staccato bursts. Her pleasure drove Max over the edge. He buried himself deep inside her, grabbing her face to kiss through his orgasm. The ferocity of the kiss diminished as their bodies calmed. He kept her in his lap and held her close, “That was incredible.” 

Madi tickled his back, “Amazing.” She kissed his temple, “You feel so good.” 

He lay back, keeping her on top of him, enjoying the full contact. Only when he’d slid from inside her did he move her. He took care of the condom while she turned down the bed and crawled under the sheet. When he crawled back in bed he slid his arm under her head and gathered her to him. Their legs twined as she curled against his chest. His fingers undid the tangles in her hair that they’re love making had created, “I’m a very content boy.”

She kissed his chest, “You’ve got to be a very tired boy too. Unless you slept on the plane.”

“Nope, couldn’t sleep on the plane. Been up over twenty four now.” He wiggled to get more contact.

“Can you sleep now?” 

He nodded and kissed her lips, “Cuddled up in bed with a beautiful naked woman after sex? Oh yeah, I can sleep. That’s a perfect set up.”

“Good.” She tucked her head under his chin, feeling him kiss her head one last time before going quiet and still. The cadence of his breathing changed and she knew he was asleep. Only then did she tilt her head back to watch him.


	29. Chapter 29

Max woke up in bed alone. He pulled on his boxers and walked into the other room.

Madison looked up to see him rubbing his eyes and yawning. She smiled with how adorable he looked. "Good morning." She put her lap top on the table to get it out of the way.

Max dropped to his knees in front of her, and wedged between her knees. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back where he was laying on her, "Morning, beautiful."

Madison squeezed him tight before petting and kissing his head. "You look like a little boy all rumbled and sleepy."

He looked up with a questioning look and rubbed his chin on her skin.

"Yeah, except for the stuble." She chuckled and rubbed all over his head. "I watched you sleep for the longest time last night."

"Didn't drool did I?" He propped his face up to look at her.

"No. You have the most perfect pink lips. You fell asleep almost instantly and looked so peaceful." She put her hands on his face and leaned in to kiss those perfect lips. When she moved back she kept her hands on his face and met his eyes. "Gorgeous expressive eyes." She kissed his eyelids. "Your smile lights up your whole face. You're a very handsome man, Max."

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so." He stretched up to lay claim to her mouth.

"I don't think it's a matter of opinion, more a fact."

He felt his cheeks redden, "I think I'm a good looking enough bloke, but I don't see me the way you do. I like how you see me."

"Yeah, we never see ourselves the way others do. Trust me, you're delicious."

He chuckled, "Delicious, huh?" He kissed her quickly. "Which reminds me that I'm hungry."

She rubbed his back, "What to you want to eat?"

He smiled, "You." He pulled her hips to the edge of the couch and sat back on his heels to slide her shorts off. He ran his hands up her legs, seperating them but keeping his eyes locked with hers. He liked the way her eyes seemed to glaze over and she bit her lip. With the first touch of his tongue on her clit her eyes closed and head fell back on the couch. He wasn't in the mood to tease so he drove her quickly. He reached between his own legs to fist his cock. He pulled the condom out of his waist band and dropped it to the floor.

Madison laid her hand on the back of Max's head. Sometimes she was very still and at other times she played against the grain of his hair. Throughout his ministrations she talked to him, praising and repeating his name in a whisper. She gasped and curled her hips toward him with the addition of his fingers inside her, "Max . . . coming."

The sounds she made combined with his hand were almost enough to bring him off. He stopped touching himself while he finished her. He licked the length of her and kissed her inner thigh while rolling the condom on. Madi's arms went under his arms as he came to her and found his ass. She squeezed his cheeks and felt them tighten as he pushed into her.

Max dropped his forehead to her shoulder, "So fucking tight after you come, Madi. I don't know which I like better, being inside you when you go or this." He pushed away. His hands were on the sofa back and arm as he worked his hips into her with her hands holding tight to his ass. He needed faster and harder.

Madi's breath caught with the first hard thrust, "Oh fuck, yes, hard."

Max grabbed her hips and held tight as he slammed into her over and over again. Madi's hands moved from his ass to touch his stomach and chest. She hooked her foot at the top of his ass to move against him. "So good, Madi. Close. Fucking hell."

Suddenly Madi dug her nails into his shoulder, "Max . . . oh god . . . Max." She shuddered and fell back on the couch.

With the first contractions around his cock he sealed his mouth over hers, capturing her tongue and sucking. When the last surge passed he collapsed on her heaving for breath. "Holy fuck." Her hands stroking the length of his back felt amazing. He got his arms around her and snuggled into her neck, kissing and sucking where shoulder and neck met. Then it hit him. His head popped up and met her surprised face, "Did you go again?"

She nodded slowly, "Oh yeah."

He smirked, "I'm fucking amazing." Madison started laughing. "What's so funny?"

That made her laugh harder and louder. "No clue." She buried her head against his chest and kept laughing.

The laughter was infectious and Max joined in, "Must be something double orgasm related."

She cackled and shook in his arms for a few more minutes before sighing, "I'm exhausted now." She ran her hand over his cheek, "We need to figure out how to make that happen again."

He tickled her sides to get her laughing again, "Give me another ten and I'll be good to go." He pulled away and headed back into the bedroom. He finally saw the time, "Madison, you let me sleep half the day!"

Madi walked into the bedroom and leaned on the door jamb, "I only woke up a couple of hours ago." She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder blade, "You said you'd been up for over twenty four hours. I thought you could use the rest. Now you'll be good for the weekend."

Max held onto her arms, "Very sweet of you." He turned his head to kiss her, "Shall we go find some proper food? Or do you have food in the kitchen."

"We might want to stop by the market and get a few things. Oh, and I can't cook."

"At all?"

"Mac and cheese. Grilled cheese. Frozen pizza."

"So only cheese foods?" He blocked her attempt to poke him, "All take out for you then?"

"Kim's a chef. Take out. Cheese foods. Soup. I like soup." She laughed and plopped on the bed while he got dressed. "It's not that I haven't tried to cook. Even took a class. Nothing edible."

He kissed her nose, "I can cook a killer breakfast. Proper English. I reckon you've not have that. I'll ruin you."

~*~*~

Max opened the door to let Ray and Tyler in, "Afternoon, lads. Madi's not quite ready."

As if on cue the bedroom door opened, "I'm ready." She wore a black dress with lace overlay. The skirt was in flouncy tiers, the bodice fitted, with off the shoulder capped sleeves, and a revealing sweetheart neckline.

Max's eyes went from the perfect wave of her hair to the perfect lace up booties. He felt fingers under his chin pushing up and realized he'd been standing there with his mouth hanging open. He looked at Tyler, "Thanks. That's embarassing."

Madison walked into this arms, "I take it as a compliment."

He felt something under his hands and looked over her shoulder, "Aw, its a corset back."

She held up a foot, "Matches my shoes."

Ray chuckled, "I'm sure that's exactly what he was thinking. Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my purse."

While she walked to the table by the bedroom door Tyler spoke, "I found out something new about our apartments today."

"What's that?"

He opened the door and held it for the others, "Anything you do on your couch I can hear."

Max snickered and waited for her reply. She smiled when she took his hand heading through the door. "Two words, Tyler. Hotel walls."

Ray shrugged, "Good point."

At the venue they met up with the rest of the band, Ethan, Jack, and Chaz. Crew was finishing set up when they headed down the main aisle. The guys were standing in front of the stage. Rick's voice rang out, "I hear girl shoes."

Keith turned around, "Trouble Is here."

Tyler hugged his friend, "I did name the band for the irony of that."

Ray nodded, "The t-shirt for our first headlining tour will have Trouble Is and a group shot on the front, and the word 'here' and a list of cities on the back."

Tyler pointed at Max, "Don't steal that."

Rick and Keith walked over, "Introduce us to your plus one, Ms. Madison."

She pointed at each of them saying their names and what instrument they played, then looked at Max, "This is Max George. He sings and plays bass with The Wanted."

Hand shakes went around. Derek gave him a strange look, "I remember seeing you all on something when we were in Singapore. Fucking hilarious. Were you drunk?"

Max nodded, "We usually are."

"Never seen a boyband drop so many F-bombs and make so many sexual references while drinking beer on camera."

Rick laughed, "I remember that. Wanted to hate you guys for the whole boyband thing and success so quick, but wound up laughing. Song's catchy too."

"Thanks. Embarrassed to say I only know one song of yours that Madi played me last night. Loved it. Looking forward to the show."

Rick looked at Madi shaking his head, "Do I need to ask?"

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head, "No."

He hugged her quickly, "Didn't stand a chance. Ok boys, lets do this."

The group took the stage and went through the process of getting the sound right. Max draped his arm around Madi. She squeezed his waist, "I love sound check."

"I find them tedious."

"Doing them, yes. I like watching other people's, how it all comes together. And it's fun to see how groups work together and handle problems. Sometimes it's amazing one of us doesn't die during a shit soundcheck."

"We've got fans in ours most of the time anymore. So we're still performing. If I'm in a shit mood I pull a hood on and sit on the drum riser for most. I can get up for the show, but not sound check."

Things went pretty smooth and they were done quickly. Everyone headed out the back of the venue and across the alley to a bar for some pub grub. The two groups reminisced and retold stories of their time together and those stories gave way to more recent stories. They were all great about making sure Max knew what they were talking about. These guys loved to talk so filling him in was just more chance to laugh and tell more stories.

It never ceased to amaze Madi with how touring musicians had this automatic commraderie. Sure, sometimes they were rivals and hated each other, but the demands and joy of touring was universal. There were always incredible similarities in stories and situations. And as the beer flowed the stories got raunchier.

The gang headed back to the venue at doors and said their goodbyes back stage. The tourbus was leaving right after the show for their next stop. Rick threw his phone to Madi and grabbed Max, "Take a picture of us with our new friend. This'll fuck up twitter." Max laughed and got in the middle of the group.

At their seats Madison sat in Max's lap. He put his hand on the side of her thigh, "Like this."

She kissed him quickly, "I'd ask if you were having a good time, but I can tell you are."

"Great night! Love all these guys. I thought we had some raunchy tour stories."

"I think it's about volume. You have many more young fans. Their fans are more . . . experienced."

He laughed, "Brazen might be a better word. Bloody hilarious. Can't wait to tell the lads. They'll fall over." Tyler came back with beers. Max thanked him then asked, "So what is Madison doing while you lot are behaving badly?"

"Laughing at us. Or setting us up. She's amazing with fans, but when someone gets out of line watch out."

Ray leaned in, "Remember the night she started a brawl."

Madi sighed wistfully and stroked the back of Max's head, "I do love a good girl fight."

Max looked at her, "What did you do?"

"There were these three very drunk girls who wouldn't leave me alone. Asking all sorts of completely inappropriate questions and saying very nasty plans out loud. I enjoy a good plan, but this was just sloppy drunk and ridiculous. So I told them Rick and Ray loved a good cat fight. Really turned them on. Told them some story about a foursome that happened because of one. Next thing you know they're in a drop down drag out hair pulling fight. Security got rid of them before the boys saw." She shrugged innocently.

"Was the story true?" Ray and Rick shook their heads no. "Pity that."

Ray laughed, "It was a fivesome."

Max started to say something then closed his mouth, "I can't share sex stories."

Madison patted his face, "You all should go out drinking without me. A little male bonding. For the moment, I'm going to the ladies. I'll take awhile."

When she got back they were all laughing and jeering. She handed out the beers she brought back. Ethan stood and put an arm around her, pointed at Max, "He and his friends are just as bad as the rest of us."

Madi bumped Ethan with her hip, "And I still like all of you."

Ray pinched Max's cheek and shook his face, "She likes you."

Max pulled her back onto his lap, "I'm a very very lucky boy."

Tyler snorted, "Yes, you are."

Max pulled her close and kissed her neck before speaking where only she could hear, "Does this conversation bother you?"

She laid her hands on his face and kissed him, her tongue slipping between his lips to taste him. "No."

Once the music started everyone was on their feet for the entirety of the show. Max watched the way Madi got lost in the music. She sang and danced along with each song. The entire time she kept contact with him though. Holding his hand, wraping his arms around her during slow songs, and giving him the occasional kiss.

Rick moved in front of them, "We've added a song back in the set for the night. It's the favorite of an old friend. And a new one. Actually, we've got Trouble Is in the audience, Tyler why don't you join us for this one."

Tyler jumped onto stage, took the offered guitar, and joined Keith at his mic.

Max leaned in to her ear, "Are you going to torture me again?" She nodded emphatically. "I'll enjoy that."

The part she'd sung to him last night was near the end. As promised when it was time she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him, singing along with Rick and Tyler. When the song was over the group ran off stage before encore. Max laid his hand firmly on her ass and ground his erection into her, "Between that performance and your outfit all I want is to get home and take you over the couch."

Madi reached between them and stroked the front of his jeans, "I can tell."

He glared at her and pursed his lips, earning himself a kiss.

When the concert was over the group hit the sidewalk, "Where too?"

Madison had a hold of Max's hand, "Home for us. Have to meet the parent's at ten."

Tyler clapped his hands, "More beer for us." Hugs were exchanged and they went their seperate ways.

The cab ride home was quick and filled with conversation about the show. Once inside her apartment she turned on him, "Stay right here."

Madison strode into her bedroom, reappearing in a few seconds and dropping a condom on the back of the couch. Max smiled and started toward her. She met him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back until he hit the wall. His hands were on her hips. Madi took his hands and pinned them near his shoulders. She ground her hips against him as their mouths met. Pushing away against his hands, she moved to his ear, "You've fucked fans, radio DJ's, interviewers, and other men's wives. You've gotten blow jobs in nightclub bathrooms, backstage, and in a cab on the way back to the hotel. You've had more than one woman at a time, kicked them out right after, and probably shared with at least one of the others."

She moved back to look in his eyes, "That about cover it, Max?"

He nodded slowly. He knew his face gave away his fear.

She kissed him very slowly, "Wipe that look off your face. I came in knowing who you are and what you've done. That doesn't really have anything to do with us."

For the second time tonight his mouth hung open, "You are amazing."

Madison smiled and let go of his hands, hers moving to the back of his head, "No, I just tour with five men. We tour with other groups. I know first hand what happens on tour. I've also seen how those men act toward women who matter to them. I know there's a difference. Taking advantage of the Pussy Buffet doesn't make a man less, it just makes him a man." She kissed him again. "Now for me. I'm neither a saint or a whore. I don't sleep around on tour, but I did have a friend with benefits. When I'm drunk I'm a terrible flirt who likes to dirty dance. I get my boys out of trouble, and they keep me out of it. They dance with me and the thanks they get is me being a wicked tease who has felt everyone of them up in the most obscene ways with no intention of following through. I think they secretly enjoy it." Only her fingers moved against his scalp. "Do you think less of me?"

"No, but I'm a little jealous and want to kick the arse of every bloke tonight." He watched her eyes darken.

"I can find out where they are, or you could go with your original plan and take me over that couch." She watched his eyes darken.

"You are a wicked tease."

Madi palmed his cock, "With every intention of following through."


	30. Chapter 30

Max was the first to wake up right before the alarm was set to go. Madi was laying on her stomach with her arms under her pillow with her face toward him. He smiled as he scooted closer, putting his arm over her, and laying half on her. Max brushed her hair away and laid soft kisses along the side and back of her neck. When she started to squirm he let her turn to her side and pulled her into him, "Morning."

She cracked an eye open long enough to see him. Her face lit up in a sleepy smile while her hands groped around for him, finally curling into him while she buried her head against his chest, "Morning, Max."

Her hair tickled and he laughed, "Not a morning person, love?" She shook her head, rubbing her face on him. Max started signing the lyrics from the song they'd danced to the other night. He could feel her start to uncurl then snuggle close, every inch of her pressed to him.

When he stopped singing she stretched up to kiss him, "I did not factor in you singing to me."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "That wasn't very smart of you."

"Not so much." She nuzzled under his chin and worked her way under his head.

"What are you doing?" He snickered with his words.

"You're warm."

"Are you cold?"

"No."

Max shook his head, "Silly girl." He wrapped her tighter in his arms. He let several minutes pass. "What time is our train?"

"Nine thirty. Need to leave here at nine. What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen." He let her sit up. "That's what I thought." He kissed the middle of her back. "Why don't you hit the shower? I'll start coffee then join you."

She looked over her shoulder, "You're the best."

~*~*~*~

Right on time Madison knocked on the hotel room door that would serve as tailgating central. The couple had alternating picking songs on Madi's iPod for the hour long train ride and were still giddy from the fun. Their arms were around each other and they were laughing when the door opened. Madi let go off Max and hugged her mom, "Hey momma."

Her mom kissed her daughter and hugged her again, "You look beautiful."

Max smiled, "That's what I think."

Madi reached for Max's hand and pulled him in the door, "This is Max. This is my mom, obviously, Elizabeth."

Max shook her hand, flashing his best smile, "Nice to meet you."

She held onto his hand, "British?"

He nodded, "Yes, Manchester."

The conversation was interrupted by another voice, "Did I hear Madi?" What Max would describe as Madi's twin ran into the room and grabbed Madi in a hug with both girls squealing. Max laughed at the display. Madi winked at Max as they separated, "This is Mallory."

Max took her hand, "I've heard alot about you. I'm in awe of your strength."

Mallory looked at her sister then back to Max, "Wow." She let go of his hand and hugged him, "Thank you." When she let him go she smiled, "Unlike my baby sister I do know your music. I'm a fan."

"Aw, thank you, Mallory."

A deeper voice spoke from behind them, "Are you charming both my daughters?"

Max recognized the same teasing tone that Madison had and went with it. He turned and held out his hand, "I was going for the mom too. Max George, nice to meet you."

"Brian Roberts." He put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Do you know anything about American football?"

"Not much."

"First lesson. Tailgating begins at least two hours before gametime. We're in the zone. Beer?" He pointed to a cooler on the floor.

"Remarkably like our footie." He followed to the couch.

Madison rolled her eyes and walked over, throwing her arms around her dad, "Daddy, I bring a date and you spurn me for a new drinking buddy?"

Brian hugged his youngest daughter, "Never. How is my princess?"

"I'm good. Mal said your building a deck and a swing set for Katie."

"Should be done in a week or so." He handed her three beers, "Deliver please."

Madi gave a mock salute and went back to her mom and sister with her back to Max and her dad.

Her mom smiled, "Boyfriend?"

Madi took a drink of her beer and shook her head, "Little early. He was supposed to be here tomorrow, but came in Friday." She glanced over her shoulder to see her dad and Max laughing. "I do like him a lot."

Mallory elbowed her sister, "He is gorgeous. Even more in person than videos."

"He's very sweet and funny too." She walked back over and sat on the couch by Max.

Max took her hand and laid it on his leg, "I don't understand why they can't just get up again and keep running."

"Just a rule." Madi kissed his check.

"Ok, ten yards is a first down. They have four downs to get those ten yards or they turn the ball over."

Football school lasted through two beers. Room service with enough food for a football team arrived and everyone converged around the table. Mallory started asking questions about The Wanted and the other boys. Her mom started asking about his home. And her dad asked about "soccer." Max asked about their home, what other groups Mallory liked, and about Madison.

Her dad laughed, "We were worried for awhile. The girls are only ten months apart. Madison was always in compition with her older sister."

"She had to follow in my footsteps." Mallory crinkled up her nose at her sister, "She always seemed to get the same teachers as me."

Madison huffed out a breathe, "I hated that. Mallory was so good in math, maybe she could help you out. Mallory was so attentive."

Max laughed, "That's the way it was with my brother, Jack. He was studious. Drinking age in England is quite different. By fourteen I was much more interested in beer and footie than studies."

"And Madison was more interested in music, well boybands."

"Lucky for me that hasn't changed." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Madison had to find her own way. I was shocked when she went to law school because that always seemed too constricting for her. I don't worry so much about her now."

Her mom took the conversation out of serious, "So how'd you two meet?"

The couple looked at each other with a nervous smile and Max started, "Tyler introduced us. We hit it off right away, but The Wanted were all over. We have the same record company as Tyler so we'd hang out. We'd met three times over a month or so before I finally asked her out. We were in New York for, what, a week?" He looked at Madi.

She nodded, "About that."

"Yeah, then I was gone for almost a month. Here about a week again."

Her dad smiled, "I like that. Nice and slow. Lots of distance."

Mallory coughed the words, "Daddy's girl" and everyone broke out laughing.

Much like Madi's first football game Max caught on and was screaming and cursing with everyone else. Beer always helped. He sat between Madi and her dad with both of them pointing out things. It was close for awhile, but the Patriots won. That would make the train ride home much more enjoyable.

Max and Madi said their goodbyes outside the stadium and headed to the train. They took their seats and scooted down where they couldn't be easily seen to kiss. Madi held onto his arm while Max's hand was on her face. He rubbed her nose with his, "Waiting to do that for what feels like forever."

She smiled and placed a smacking kiss on his mouth, "Not too horrible."

He pulled a face, "Not at all. Your family is very nice. I completely see parts of you all over them. Your mother and sister are beautiful. Like you." He tangled their tongues again. He stayed very close, "You realize this has been very close to my perfect date."

"Yeah, I thought of that. We spent last night with my friends. Can we skip the dinner with friends and go straight to the making love part?"

"Of course." Max laced their fingers together and kissed her hand, "Then I'll make us breakfast in bed for dinner."

"I liked your version of our dating history."

He looked over with wide eyes, "I did not lie! I just omitted certain details from out first meetings. No one's business, but ours."

She stood up and moved over to sit in his lap. "And it's seems to be working out." She kissed him slowly, pulling away before it could get out of control.

"I think so." He pushed her head down onto his shoulder and held her.

l


	31. Chapter 31

@MaxTheWanted Photo with new friends. Top night.

@Madicakes "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good" Nickelback

@MaxTheWanted "Dirty Little Thing" Adelita's Way

@TomTheWanted Well, guess that answers that.

@NathanTheWanted "Glad You Came" The Wanted #definitelyasexualreference

@SivaTheWanted Jetting way back to UK today

@JayTheWanted Very homesick now

@TomTheWanted Meeting with the lads and management in the morning. #AnswerYourPhone

@MyBallsAreTiny Kim cooking dinner Tuesday.

@Madicakes Invitation accepted

Max smiled at the woman laying beside him, "My friends to start the day tomorrow, yours to end it."

"Can today be our movie and pj day?" She curled up on her side with her hands tucked under her face.

"I was going to ask the same thing." He mirrored her position. "A quiet day sounds about perfect." He lifted up the sheet to look at her naked body. "Never seen you in pj's. Mine consist of boxers."

"Maybe that's what I should wear."

"Mine or do you have your own?" He leaned forward to kiss her.

She grabbed his nose and shook his face, "I'll find something." She fell onto her back, "I'm still stuffed from last night's breakfast. That was delicious."

"Thanks. I'll take care of dinner tonight. You can help."

"That's a disaster waiting to happen, but sure." She crawled over him to get out of bed and walked over to her dresser. After digging around for a minute she slipped a soft pink silk chemise over her head then slid the matching panties up her legs.

Max was watching intently, "You plan on wearing that all day . . . next to me?" She nodded. "Come here, please." Once close enough he grabbed around her waist and pulled her onto him. She laid her hands on his shoulders. His hands on her face kept her hair away where she could see him. He reached up to kiss her then sighed, "I think you are so beautiful. Everything about you. There is something about how you hold yourself, how you move. Breathtakingly sexy. I've seen you use that against me, but mostly it's just you. Something about you is keeping me mesmerized." He pulled her down for a kiss that matched his words in softness and intensity. He was smiling as they separated, "I like it alot."

"I like you alot."

"I've said it before. I'm a very lucky boy." He kissed her nose quickly.

"You make me feel very special. Frat boy Max is fun, but I really enjoy sweet romantic Max."

He linked back to a previous conversation, "Cause it's not just for fun anymore."

She giggled, "Still trying to convince me to keep you?"

"Nope."

She wrapped her arms around his neck before laying her head on his shoulder and kissing right below his ear. "Good."

Max held her close and breathed in the moment. "Very good."

They lay like that for half an hour before deciding they should get up. Max made coffee while Madi started searching through movies. By the time coffee was done they had a lineup of comedy, family, action, horror, and romantic. They laughed through the comedy before they were ready for lunch. They'd bought deli meats and chips the day before and made sandwiches before settling in for the family film. Madi laughed at all of Max's reactions up until the tears fell. Then she fed him tissues and kissed tears away. "Why are you not crying, you heartless wench?"

Madi pouted, "One of us at a time is enough." She pulled him over on her and held him through the last minutes. He tried to sit back up as the credits began. "Not getting away so quick." She let him go enough where she could bring his face in for a kiss. It was a long chaste one followed by a quick non so chaste one.

Max scooted closer where he could pull her legs over his lap and gather her in his arms, "Kissing was on our list too."

The kiss ended with the banging on her door. They both jumped then laughed. "Hold that thought." She ran over to the door and looked through the peephole then back at Max as she opened the door. She signed for the delivery before taking the vase overflowing with pink roses and setting them on the shelf next to the TV. She looked over her shoulder at the smiling boy on her couch as she pulled the card, "One for every day I've been away. See you in a few hours. Max XOXOX"

"I placed the order before I decided to leave early. Then forgot completely about it."

She walked back to the couch, straddling his legs to sit in his lap. "I love pink roses." She took both of his hands.

"You said that on our first date. There was a pink rose on the table."

"I don't remember that."

Max used their joined hands to pull her closer and kiss her softly, "You didn't need to."

"I love kissing."

He smiled and let go of her hand to play with her ear, "Then I need to make sure you get plenty of kissing." He teased them both with a series of soft kisses and light touches of tongue. There was never a breaking point, but more of a gradual giving way. Hands caressed backs and arms as they gave in to temptation and tasted each other. Max moaned softly as her tongue sought him out to dance. His fingers flexed into her skin, the intensity increasing.

He dropped his kisses to her bare shoulder, pushing the spaghetti string away. He nuzzled into her neck, "You smell good. You always smell so good." He met her lips again. Her arms went up, her elbows resting on his shoulders, her hands on top of his head. Then the slow stroke of her fingers down the back of his head to the back of his neck. Something about her touch was the end of him.

Max let her go with one arm to push off the back of the couch to stand with her wrapped around him. The hand on her ass slid between her legs and in the side of her panties, "Fuck." He kissed her slowly while his fingers toyed with her, "Whatever you do, do not stop kissing me." She nodded and went back to his mouth. He carried her into the bed room, retreived a condom from the nightstand, and sat her on the edge of the bed long enough to get rid of their pants, and sheath himself. He picked her up again and got them to a wall. He used the wall to help hold her up while he led his cock inside her, then for balance as his hands supported her ass and he thrust into her. Little movements were all he needed. It didn't take long before he was coming.

Madi kept her word and didn't let him get away from the kiss as his orgasm rocked him. He backed up to sit on the bed. He laced his fingers into her hair, keeping her tight to him as he laid back. Madi started to stretch out on top of him until Max raised his knee. Instead she sank down with legs spread over him. Max cupped her ass then followed the contour to her inner thigh, then up. Madi began to move with the motion of his finger inside her, squirming and pulsing against him. He pulled out to play with her clit. The hunger of her kiss increased, sucking his tongue and ramping up the intensity again. It was his turn to hold her to the kiss while her body shattered in his arms.

Max rolled them to their sides. Madi slid a leg between his, the other hooking over his thigh. Kisses abated as their breathing returned to normal. It seemed a natural progression from broken kisses, to soft touches of lips, to being a breath apart. Madi stroked the back of his head slowly.

She felt his smile against her lips, "Adore when you do that. Bloody intimate how you touch me."

"Perfect for right now."

He kissed her deeply again, "Perfect anytime." He pulled her in tighter. "Action movie next?"

She laughed as she got off the bed and threw his boxers on his head.

After action it was time to start dinner. Max had thrown potatoes in the oven when they'd gotten the first pangs of hunger. "How about you crank up the music and we'll cook?"

She met him in the kitchen a minute later, "Went for the current fave playlist. Should hear you in this."

He leaned over to kiss her after laying the food down on the counter, "I'll get the steaks ready if you'll cut the green beans." He went to work unwrapping.

"I've got a knife and cutting board, now what?"

The sight of her standing there looking at the bag of beans like they might bite her was too cute for him to stand. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck, "You are quite hopeless in the kitchen."

"I told you this."

He stayed behind her, reaching around her to tear open the bag and pull out a few beans. He led one of her hands to hold the line he'd made, "You even a few out and hold, then cut the ends off. That's how I prefer anyway." He placed his hand over hers on the knife and made the first cut. "Then use the knife edge to even up the other side and repeat." He glanced to see that she was staring at him, "Did you see what I did, Madison?"

"Nope." She said with a slight laugh.

Max shook his head,"Watch my hands." He waited until she looked down before demonstrating again. "Got it?"

Madi looked back at him, "Yep." She put her free hand on the back of his head and kissed him.

Max stroked his hands down her sides to her thighs before moving back to the steak.

Glad You Came started and they both sang along at the top of thier lungs. Max took the knife out of her hands and they danced around the kitchen. He spun her around and into his arms with her back to him to sway slowly and sing the last lines of his solo in her ear. He laid his hand on her cheek to turn her face to his for a kiss. "You really didn't factor that in?"


	32. Chapter 32

"You are a man of many talents Maximillian Alberto George. Dinner was stupendous." Steak, baked potato, green beans and almonds in brown butter, a chocolate tart for dessert had definitely hit the spot.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed. And you helped without any mishap."

She laughed, "Be sure and tell Kim and Tyler tomorrow, they'll be so impressed."

He thought for a second, trying to remember if he knew and realized his didn't, "Do you have a middle name?"

She savored the last bite of her dessert, "Angilette."

"Madison Angilette Roberts. That's a lot of syllables."

Madi did a quick check, "Same as yours."

As the horror movie progressed Madi went from sitting in the middle of the couch to being squashed up beside Max with his bicep in a death grip, to curled up in his lap with her face hidden against his neck. Several times he had to move fast to avoid being smacked in the face as she jumped and flailed. Not that he was any better, but she rode out his jumps instead of the risk of being hit.

For the romance Max stretched out on the couch with Madi cocooned in his arms. They were quiet throughout with the exception of a few laughs and kisses. Max went to move when it was over and noticed Madi was sleeping. He scooted down, trying to move slowly as not to wake her. She stirred and he went still. Her hand went by her chin, resting on his chest. The contented smile on her face made him sigh. He brushed her hair away from her face so he could watch her sleep. It wasn't long before he joined her.

Next time he woke it was because she was pulling at his hand, "Come on baby, let's go to bed."

They fell into bed and shuffled around until she was curled up against his chest again. She sighed, her breath wafting over his skin, "Na night, Max."

He smiled at her use of his words and kissed her head with a tight squeeze of her body, "Na night, my Angel."

~*~*~

Max woke up to a strange sensation. He was lying on his stomach, with nothing covering him. Unless you consider Madi's hair fanned out over his back cover. He did. She was facing away from him, tracing random patterns over and around his ass. He mumbled into the pillow, "What are you doing, silly girl?"

"Appreciating the view." She scooted forward and bit his butt cheek.

His head popped up and she let him turn over, "Did you seriously just bite my arse?" Before she could answer his phone range, "It's the lads." He watched her settle with her head on his stomach, looking at his face now. "If you're calling to tell me I have to be anywhere before Thursday I am hanging up and saying my phone service is off."

"That is no way to greet us." Tom's voice was muffled by the obvious speaker phone.

"Good morning Tom, Nathan, Jay, and Siva."

A chorus of "Good afternoon, Max" came from miles away. Tom spoke again, "We have a slight change of plans."

"I'm hanging up now."

Jay spoke quickly, "We bought you another twenty four hours."

Max quirked an eyebrow, "How much does twenty four hours cost?"

"Maybe four hours of photo shoot time. The first day in South America was supposed to be a shoot, but the photographer they wanted to use is stuck in New York. They were quite pleased that we were willing to detour and be so amenable."

Max was distracted because the woman he was in bed with had moved between his legs. He wasn't hard, but with the way she was licking, sucking, and pulling his entire cock into her mouth he would be very very soon.

Jay's voice came through the phone, "Max? You there?"

"Yes. That's great. Oh god . . ."

"Are you getting laid?" Siva laughed.

"Sort of."

"Why'd you answer the phone."

"Wasn't happening then." He moved her hair away so he could watch.

Nathan growled, "Bastards getting a blow job."

Max gritted his teeth, "I gotta go. I'll call later for details." He was careful to end the call before letting his phone drop to the floor. "Madi . . . feels so good. I wish I could last longer." He held on a few minutes before he gave up the fight.

When she started kissing her way up his stomach he pulled her and wrapped his arms around her, "Crap control in the morning."

Madi sucked on his earlobe, "We'll work on that."

~*~*~*~

"We need to go out."

Madison looked over to the bedroom door where Max was pulling on his shoes. "Where we going?"

"There were several shops by the Mercer. I need some things. Well, want really." He sat down on the couch and kissed her, "You up for some shopping?"

"I can do that. I always want dresses."

They were in the cab when the conversation continued. "I don't think I've ever seen you in trousers. Do you own any?"

Madi laughed and squeezed his hand, "Jeans and dress pants . . . trousers. I usually wear jeans to Tyler's shows since I'm working. Can't really wire up the stage in a mini dress."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her head, "I like that you like girly things, but I bet your ass looks fantastic in jeans."

Max ducked into a shop and was quickly in the dressing room. Madi sat on a counter swinging her feet. With each change of clothes he came out to get her opinion. He liked that there were things she gave him a solid "no" too. Although he didn't always agree, he liked her opinion. Especially when he came out in black jeans, a fitted white v-neck t-shirt, and a light mustard knee length jacket. Pursed lips turned to a smirk as she looked him up and down, "Now that just makes me want to take it all off you. I wasn't crazy about that jacket on the hanger, but it's gorgeous on you. Or you're gorgeous in it."

He laughed as he walked back in the dressing room, "Definitely getting this."

A few stores later Madison pulled him across the street, "This is one of my favorite shops." She honed in on a rack as soon as they were through the doors.

Max looked around, "I can see you in many of these." When he looked back to her she held two dresses out in front of her. "The pink one."

She cocked her head at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Very feminine. I like you in pink." He thought better of his words, "I like you in black, purple, burgundy, peach and many others things as well." Her hand sliding down his forearm to squeeze his fingers made him shiver.

"You can have a preference."

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Pink."

She gathered a few more things then headed into the dressing room. Max wandered around a few minutes before settling in a chair by the dressing room with a pair of shoes dangling from his fingers. When she came out in the first outfit he crinkled his nose, "Not sure." Something about the cut of the dress did nothing for her. He swung the shoes in the air, "What size shoe do you wear?"

She reached out to touch the fabric flower that went perfectly with the pink dress he preferred. "Six."

He motioned for the salesgirl and had the box ready when she showed off the next dress. He nodded, "I like that one."

She took the box and went back to change. Madi had to admit that the pink dress and the shoes did look amazing. When she walked out he was leaning onto his knees texting. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Max looked up from his phone and instantly bit his bottom lip.

Madi used one finger to turn his face up, "You make me a little insane when you do that."

He popped his bottom lip out from between his teeth and licked over it, "I like pink."

She laughed, "I got that. I can't afford these shoes."

"I'm buying the shoes."

She shook her head, "You're not buying me shoes. I didn't say that so you'd buy me shoes."

He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I know you didn't. I was always buying the shoes. I picked them out. I buy them." He saw her reticence. "Either I buy them now or I have the nice salesgirl hold them and come out later to buy them. Don't make me come out later." She cracked a smile and he knew he'd won.

She kissed him, "I will save this outfit for you."

He shook his head, "That's your choice, love."

Back out on the sidewalk he took the bags and held her hand. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed, "Thank you."

He hailed a cab and held the door for her to climb in. He returned the kiss, "No, thank you for letting me spoil you."

"It makes me uncomfortable." She spoke quietly.

He understood and respected her independence, but the fact was that he could afford things she couldn't. Her discomfort only proved what he already knew. She held no expectations, which only made him want to do more. "Then I'll have to keep it up until you're accustomed to being spoiled."

His teasing tone told her that he understood, and that made it alright.


	33. Chapter 33

The two couples were gathered in the kitchen, laughing and drinking a glass of wine. Music from the family room gave background noise to the conversation. Max grabbed his phone when the tone for Tom went off, "Shit, I was supposed to call him back." He excused himself into the other room.

Madi peeked out the door to make sure he was far enough away. She downed her wine then looked at her friends, "He bought me four hundred dollar shoes."

Kim glared at Tyler, "I wish someone would buy me four hundred dollar shoes."

Tyler ignored his wife, "He can afford four hundred dollar shoes."

"I know, but . . ."

Kim interrupted, "Men like to buy presents. His tax bracket is a little higher than your used too."

Tyler finished off his wine, "He probably wants you to keep them on for sex."

Kim smacked his arm, "Tyler!"

He grabbed her and kissed her then looked at Madi. "You wondered how Scott made you feel less. This is how."

Madi was confused, "Because he didn't buy me four hundred dollar shoes?"

He let go of Kim and poured them all more wine, "You don't lack self confidence, but you underestimate your value. What you mean to people. So when he treated you as less than you deserved you didn't catch it until it was out of control." He pointed in the direction of the other room, "That one . . . he recognizes your value and it's a hell of a lot more than four hundred dollar shoes."

Max walked back in the room and noticed the tone had changed, "What did I miss?"

Madi turned to him shaking her head, "Nothing." She handed him his glass, "What did Tom say?"

Max wasn't convinced, but let it drop. He explained the photographer situation then added, "So instead of leaving Thursday morning they'll be here Thursday morning, we'll do a photo shoot and fly out Friday afternoon." He pouted in her direction, "Think you can put up with me a bit longer?"

Madi sighed dramatically, "I'll manage." She put her arms over his shoulders and kissed him. She looked back over her shoulder at Kim, "I'm hungry."

Kim agreed, "Yeah, you all go chill and get it going."

"What are you making?" Max didn't see anything out.

"Chicken parmesan."

Madi involuntarily moaned, "Oh good, one of my faves."

Max shook his head and chuckled, "Can I help? Or at least watch."

"Sure."

Tyler walked around the island and took Madi's hand, "This one isn't allowed to touch anything."

Madi waved as he pulled her from the room, "But it's kind of a cheese food."

Max helped with salad while Kim warmed the sauce she'd made earlier and started breading the chicken. Conversation stayed on dinner and what he liked to cook. Kim liked teaching so Max's questions were fun. At least until he asked, "Earlier did I interrupt something? Is something wrong?"

Kim smiled, "No, everything is just about as right as humanly possible."

He instantly smiled, "Yeah, for me too."

Meanwhile in the family room . . .

Tyler skipped forward a few songs before joining Madi on the couch. She had her feet up on the table and was squished down in the couch, "Him leaving is going to suck hard."

Tyler scooted down next to her, "Keep it light, Madi."

She threw a strange look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Have fun and keep it light. Don't do any of that "last" shit. I mean, I know it's gonna suck for you when he leaves and you know it's not fun for him."

Madi nodded. She knew that as much as Tyler loved to be on the road he hated leaving Kim.

He went on, ""But you've just got to stand there. He's the one who has to figure out how to walk away." He watched her face register his words in the second before she hugged him. "You both so fucking owe me."

She backed away, "I love you." She planted a big smacking kiss on his mouth before sitting back and grabbing the remote. Several minutes later she'd found what she wanted and yelled into the kitchen, "Hey baby, come here."

Max grinned as he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her upside down, "What's up, angel." Tyler made a gagging noise, which earned him a smack in the head from Max.

Madi pointed at the guide screen, "Footie on pay per view Thursday. Do you think the photo shoot will be over by then?"

"Oh easy."

"Why don't we have the guys come over to watch, order pizza, and load up on beer?"

"That's a brilliant idea. I'm sure the lads will love it. You're flat may not."

"I promise it's seen worse."

He bent over her again, "Thank you." He was touched that she was thinking how to include his friends, to get to know them.

Madi put her hands on his face and kissed him, their tongues sharing the taste of the wine for a few seconds, "You're welcome."


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Max woke Madison up with a soft kiss, "I've got to run an errand. Won't be gone too long."

Madi stretched, "Spare keys on the hook by the door."

He smiled and smoothed her hair, "Go back to sleep, angel." He was pretty sure she was asleep before he stood up. He grabbed the keys and shoved them in his pocket.

When he let himself back into her flat he was pleased that she was still asleep. He'd done what he'd needed to do and stopped to get pastries. He turned on the coffee for himself and settled on the couch. He'd neglected anything online since he'd been with her so he sent what felt like a hundred tweets and emails. He was still sending when he heard stirings from the other room. He quickly finished and closed his laptop. Madi came out of the bedroom in his t-shirt and boxers. The cross between adorable and sexy had him shaking his head with a smile. She looked still half asleep as she curled onto his lap with her arms around his neck. Her head was tucked into his neck. He leaned his head against hers, "Good morning. I brought pastries."

"Mmmm, I smell." She raised her head and kissed him softly. "You're the best."

Max squeezed her tight, "I try." For the longest time they stayed like that. Max enjoyed her sleepy cuddling and Madi the warm comfort of his arms.

Slowly Madi woke up and uncurled from her tight ball. She opened her eyes and met his, "Hey gorgeous."

Max smiled and moved in, "Hey beautiful." He pressed his mouth to hers. The spike of adrenaline felt great and he squeezed her tighter. "Park today. It's lovely out."

"Sure. Where'd you go?"

He nodded behind them, "Pastries." Suddenly his lap was empty, "What?"

Madi was opening the box, "What kind do you want?"

"Don't care. I'd like you back in my lap."

She brought the box over and sat it on the coffee table. "We'll share. These are my favorites." She picked up a chocolate éclair and took a bite. "Mmmm, that is so fucking good." She held it out for him to bite. Some chocolate and custard clung to the corner of his mouth. "I'll get that for you."

Max felt the light lick of her tongue on the corner of his mouth, "Is that how this works?" She smiled and took another bite. Max drug his finger through the chocolate icing and then smeared it down the side of her neck, "Let me get that." He used the tip of his tongue along the trail of chocolate. "Some of it's being rather stubborn." His mouth sealed over her skin to suck and lick more. He felt her fingers moving over his ear and around to the back of his neck. He squirmed with the feel of her tongue in his ear and moaned as she sucked his earlobe. When she crawled over him to clean off the back of his neck he pulled his t-shirt up over her breasts, "That's not my spot, it's yours." Suddenly he felt something smash into "his spot." He hadn't been paying attention to what her hands were doing.

The self satisfied smile on her face met his fake annoyed smirk, "Yeah, Max, I know." Madi slid off the couch between his legs and stuck her head under his shirt.

Max grabbed the back of the couch as he stretched back to make sure she had plenty of room to make him insane. He cried out when her mouth found the perfect place, "Madison!" Her hand slammed into the middle of his chest to keep him from sitting up. The scrape of teeth combined with the feel of her hand between his legs left him breathless. He had a second to get his wits back while she pulled his shirt off and then her own. He grabbed her waist, catching her off guard, and pulled her closer. One hand quickly went to her breast, squeezing what he knew was almost too rough before his mouth went to her nipple. Her hand on the back of his head told him it was fine. More than fine. His teeth tested her. Her nails dug into his shoulder.

Madi gripped his head and pulled him off her, turning his head up to her. They battled with tongues and teeth for dominance. In a sudden move Max flipped her. His mouth went to the back of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist where she couldn't get away. He bit her ear, "This is one fight you can't win." She squirmed against his hard cock. Her ass rubbing his length. Max moaned, "Upping the stakes, are you, love?" He slid his hand inside the boxers she wore and alternated between fingering her and finger fucking her. The whole time he sucked and bit at her neck.

"Who says I want to win."

Max kept his arm tight around her writhing body. "What is it you want, my angel?"

"You . . . out of control wanting me. Behind me. Taking me. Leaving bruises from your fingers on me. Your cock buried deep inside me. Fucking so hard we both know it for hours." A half gasp, half scream escaped her from a flick of his finger. "Can I have that, Max?"

Max's rational thought had left the building.

She rubbed the back of his head, "You hear me?"

He'd heard every word, "Every fucking word." He ripped his hands off her. "Get up."

Madison got up and waited to see what he was going to do. She'd seen this look in his eyes before. Feral. Dangerous. Exactly what she'd wanted. No sooner was he on his feet than had he grabbed her, wrapped her legs around his hips, and headed toward the bedroom. Once there he dropped her on the bed, "Show me how you want this." He looked over to grab a condom. When he looked back she was on her hands and knees, her legs spread wide. He squinted his eyes shut while he rolled on the condom. He slid his cock around her wetness, "You want my cock?"

She looked over her shoulder, her hair falling over her eyes, "Every inch of it."

With that he grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Her head flew back as she cried out. Max growled with the feel of her tightness around him. He laid his body over hers, his fingers lacing with hers, his mouth sucking the back of her neck. Max gave her sharp short thrusts and nuzzled her ear, "Out of control, Madi. Say the words."

Madison didn't hesitate, "Fuck me, Max."

"I don't know when I've wanted anything more." He stood up, held tight to her hips, and began slamming into her as hard as he could. Max couldn't believe how good this was. All of it. The cries and grunts from both of them. The way she looked bracing herself for him and watching his cock disappear into her. The feel of his hips slamming into her sweet ass. The taste of her kiss still in his mouth. And the room reeked of sex. So good that he was dizzy.

Madi dropped from her arms onto her elbows, "God yes, Max. Fuck! Gonna come. Hard."

She arched her back and made all those delicious sounds that meant there was no turning back, "My name, Madi. I want to hear my name. Who's making you come so hard?"

His name left her lips repeatedly between staccato cries and gasps.

Max fought for control of his own orgasm. Her walls gripped him, trying to force him over. He gritted his teeth and thrust even harder against the resistance of her body, "So fucking tight, Madison. Can't hold on much longer. Fuck, I don't want to come." He fell onto her as the first wave hit, his fingers digging into her hips assuring the bruises she said she wanted. "Too good. Madi . . . baby . . . ah . . . Madi." He groaned and seemed to shake all around her.

They collapsed onto the bed. Seconds later Max pulled out and rolled to his back only to have Madi pounce on him. She straddled him and kissed him with same ferocity as their coupling. It took several minutes for that to calm. Then she hovered over him with an obscene smile, "You are fucking amazing."

Max opened his eyes to see her cheeks were wet, "Are you crying?" Madi shook her head no. He wiped what were definitely tears, "Yes, you are." His face went instantly concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

Madi kissed him sweetly, "No, baby, you most definitely did not. I don't know what the tears are from. A little intense?" She snickered, "Fucked them out of me?"

He laughed and grabbed her jaw with his hand, making her mouth pucker, "Your filthy mouth nearly got us both injured."

"You held your own with the filth."

He gave her a smacking kiss, "How do you feel about phone sex?"

"I think we could do that."

~*~*~*

A few hours later the couple laughed their way around Central Park. They came upon a group of teenagers playing soccer and Max inserted himself in their game. Madi watched him with amazement and pride as he moved about with the ball. She cheered, jumping up and down, when he scored. He ran off into her arms and swung her around. She kissed his cheek, "You're good."

"Not so much anymore. Used to be. Still fun."

Madi put her hand over his mouth, "To me you're good." She moved her hand to kiss him.

His "team" started yelling, "Come on, Max."

Max looked in their direction. Madi pushed him and smacked his ass, "Get going."

When the game was over they wandered into a more secluded part of the park. Madi laid out the blanket and they stretched out. Max welcomed her into his arms and kissed her head as it lay against his shoulder, "That was tremendous fun."

"Fun to watch."

"Liked having my own personal cheerleader." He squeezed her, "Have to get you an outfit."

The lay there talking about his past with football. When the topic died down they were quiet for a long time enjoying the outdoors and each other. Max moved to his elbows, "If I don't get up I'm going to fall asleep."

Madi jumped up and held out her hand, "Let's go, lazy." He grabbed her hand and let her pull him up. She stretched up to kiss him, stopping a breath away from his lips, "Do you want to kiss me, Max?"

He opened his eyes, "Always."

She backed away and pulled his hand, "Come on." She took off running.

"Madi, where are we going?" He laughed and kept up with her.

"Under the bridge." The couple held hands and ran down the sidewalk then down the grassy hill to the tunnel under the bridge. It wasn't that long of a tunnel, so it wasn't dark, but the light was dim. She stopped in the center, taking both his hands to lead him backward.

Max stalked toward her. She ran into the wall and bit her lip with a smile. He wrapped her arms around him then put his hands on her face, "You're trapped."

Before she could say anything he touched his lips to hers. He liked the way she seemed to melt into him. A slow parting of lips led to a slow swirl of tongues. He slipped one arm over her shoulder, the other under and held her close. As the intensity of the kiss increased, their hands roamed each other's body. She was aware that anyone passing by could see her touching him and stuck to his back and shoulders. Max didn't have this restriction and had his hand inside the back of her shorts squeezing her ass. She broke away from his mouth to attack his neck. Max threw his head back and bit his lip to keep quiet. He fisted her hair, pulling her away to kiss her again.

"Woooo! Alright dude, go for it!" Laughter and cat calls echoed through the tunnel.

Max buried her head against his chest and looked over to see a group of teenagers heading their way. He pulled his hand out of her shorts, grabbed her hand, and took off running the other direction.

Someone yelled, "Sorry, Max!"

Max waved over head and they ran off laughing. He got them far away from the bridge and into a grove of trees before turning to accept her into his arms. His eyes were full of laughter as he spoke, "This is the fun part."

Madi looked at him strangely, "Fun part?"

The look on his face changed into something much more serious. His eyes, face, and voice softened, "The falling part." Max put his hands on her face and kissed her softly, "Tell me if that's not what we're doing."

Madi shook her head slightly, "I can't tell you that."

"Let's go home." Max put his arm around her and headed out of the park.


	35. Chapter 35

The cab ride home had been silent. Max kept his arm around Madi and held her hand with his free one. The confession hung in the air all around them, wrapping them in intensity. A different intensity than this morning, but just the same.

Max hadn't intended on going there, but then again he hadn't intended anything that he'd gotten with Madison. This was such a far cry from the night of string free sex. He laid his head over on hers and let it sink in. His first thought was that things with her had just been so easy. Then he remembered the screaming fight where she tried to slap him and revised to everything being easy since their first date. He wasn't naïve and knew it would never stay this easy. That's why this was the fun part. The part where they got to be carefree and young and just enjoy each other. With everything he was he knew that while he wasn't there yet, he was definitely falling in love. With that came the realization that he wanted that feeling to come. He wanted to drown in it and feel her reach in to save him. Or maybe she already had? He felt safe with her. Safe, cared for, and wanted. And he had to leave in two days. Sudden desperation hit.

Madison tingled all over. His words, the look on his face, and the tone of his voice were something she didn't ever want to forget. They'd come so far from the one night stand or even the first time he left where they didn't know what they wanted. All her doubts and fears about relationships seemed to fade into the background where Max was concerned. Things with him just worked. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to drown in his arms. She wanted to stay right here where she felt safe, cherished, and wanted. She wasn't naïve. She knew the obstacles with his career, but she would fight for him. For them.

Max pulled the spare set of keys out of his pocket and opened her door. Once inside he pulled her into his arms, "Will you dance with me?"

Madi caressed his cheek, "Of course." She stayed put while Max went to the dock and found what he wanted. The soft sounds of the song they'd danced to the night he arrived drifted through the air. She spread her arms to him, wrapping around his neck. Max held her tight and swayed to the music. This time he sang to her through the whole song. (Chasing Cars ~ Snow Patrol)

Something was wrong. Madi didn't know what, but something was wrong. Wrong with the way he was holding her and the way he sang. It was a subtle shift. One she couldn't help but be a little proud that she'd noticed. She also noticed that she wasn't worried that he'd refuse to tell her what was going on. Still, she waited. As the song ended she pulled away from his tight grip to take his face in her hands and kiss him. It was there too, something wrong in his kiss. She laid her forehead against his, watching his eyes stay down, and ran her fingers over the back of his head. She saw the slightest bit of smile and he looked up to meet her eyes. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Words failed him. He wanted to explain, but nothing came, so he kept it simple. "I don't want to leave." The way she sighed and stroked his head again gave him the words. "It hit me in the cab that in two days I won't be here. I know that once I'm back in the thick of it I'll be happy, but right now I don't want to go."

She barely kissed him, "I don't want you to go. We'll . . ."

Max interrupted her with a kiss full of all the relief he felt, "Don't say anything else. I know all the things we'll do and everything. I just needed to hear that you don't want me to go and I'll be alright."

"Oh Max," she put a hand on his cheek, "With how I missed you last time, I can't imagine how bad I'll miss you now."

Desperation overtook him again. He crushed their mouths together and started walking her to the bedroom. "I need you. I need to memorize every inch of you."

Clothes were shed at the speed of light. They stripped each other and themselves, whichever was faster. With clothes gone they crashed together again, kissing, touching, swaying to the music from the other room. Nothing between them seemed to ease the desperation, but up the need.

Madi pushed away and pulled him onto the bed, "Memorize me." She lay back on the bed.

Max smiled, "You are a truly amazing creature." He lay on his side next to her and turned her face to him for a kiss. Her hand reached for him ad and he grabbed it, "If you touch me I'll lose my focus."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Max nodded, "Yes, because I want to take my time and touch, kiss, lick, and suck every inch of you. Literally."

Madison swallowed hard, "Okay."

He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "Good girl. And there's your nose."

Over the next what felt like forever Max proceeded to do exactly as he planned. He massaged her arm and wrist as he sucked each finger. His hands moved up her arm ahead of his face nuzzling and kissing her. He took his time on both arms before laying her arms above her head and wrapping her fingers around the spindles of her headboard. "Hold on if you need." He went to hands and knees above her to kiss along her collarbone, "Or I could tie them there."

Madison quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think that will be necessary." She waited until he dipped his head again, "Tonight anyway."

He met her eyes, his flashing with desire and understanding of her words. "Next time then."

She squirmed more under his gaze than she had at his touch. So far. His mouth laid soft wet kisses over her shoulders and upper chest. Where her neck and shoulder met he paused and nuzzled against her, "You always smell so good. I love your cologne."

Madi whispered, "Thank you."

Next were her breasts. To both of their happiness he spent a very long time here. He made note that the crease under her left breast was especially sensitive to his teeth. Also, her stomach quivered and jumped with the touch of his fingers barely touching her. He kissed where leg met torso, avoiding the juncture between her legs. He stared at her sex hungrily before looking up to her eyes, "I really really want here." He kissed her folds, "But I have the whole other side."

She glared at him, "You are evil."

He moved over her again and kissed her lips, "As are you, love. In this game, as are you. Now roll over." 

Max's next move proved to be more torture to him than her. He sat astride her thighs, pushed his erection between her thighs, and leaned over to massage her back and kiss down her spine. Each move he made slid his cock between her thighs and against her wetness. It took all his willpower not to slid into her. Instead he scooted down and considered her ass. "Mmm, I do understand your fascination with my arse now. Yours is magnificent. But I already knew that."

"I don't like my ass."

"Really? Why not?" He lay beside her and ran his fingers over each cheek in turn.

"Too flabby. Cellulite."

He leaned forward and kissed the middle of one perfect cheek, "Rubbish. There's nothing flabby here. I don't even know what cellulite is. Did you know you have two adorable dimples right above your arse?" He circled his tongue around each one. "Over again."

While she rolled over he got a condom and laid it on the bed, "Won't be stopping when I get to the good bits."

"Thank god for that."

He lifted a perfect foot and kissed along the arch, "I know the feeling." He didn't spend nearly the amount of time on the way up as he could have. Every time he looked up all he saw was between her legs and he'd had just about enough temptation. He laid his body on her, his cock feeling her warmth, and kissed her slowly but soundly. Then he sat back pulling her hands with him. He handed her the condom, "You can touch me now."

She tore through the package with her teeth and sat up to cover him, "Max . . . I want . . ." She kept stuttering for words, so she let her touch do the talking. He knelt between her legs where she could run her hands over his chest and stomach. His skin was soft and smooth under her hands. She went from his shoulders to his hands and took one, turning it palm up. Madi placed a single wet kiss in the middle of his palm then laid her face against his hand before meeting his eyes, "You. I need to make love with you."

He leaned forward, forcing her back on the bed, "I need to make love with you too." Before her head hit the pillow he slid inside her with a loud groan. "You feel so good. This feels so good."

Madison's hips moved in perfect unison with his, her foot hooking around his thigh. "We feel good." She pushed his shoulder and rolled where they were on their sides, "I need to be able to touch you."

Max scooted his chest away from her while keeping their hips moving together, "Whatever you want, my angel."

Madi's hands explored his chest and stomach, taking in every nuance of him. Her fingers on his nipples had him moaning her name. She slid her arms around him and pulled him closer again, "Now, baby, let's finish this."

Their faces stayed a whisper away, their eyes locked with the exception of a flutter closed of pleasure, and their hands stayed on face and head. He played in her hair and kissed her face softly. She ran her hands over the stubble on his head and held onto his neck. As they got closer to their eventual end they spoke softly to one another. Nothing of importance. A name. A sigh. A soft word of encouragement. Max waited for her to begin before letting himself go. Their lips met in a soul searing kiss as their bodies fell over the edge.


	36. Chapter 36

Loud knocking woke them from their nap. Madi wrapped the duvet around her and shuffled to the door. A glance through the peephole showed Tyler in the hallway. She opened the door, "What's up?"

Tyler took in her disheveled hair and obvious lack of clothing, "It's five in the afternoon." He snickered.

Madi glared at him, "Don't judge me."

They both laughed loudly. Max came out of the bedroom with the sheet wrapped around his hips, "What's so funny?"

Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head, "So many kinds of wrong going on here."

Max joined them at the door, "Couldn't find my pants, and it's only you. I mean that in a good way." He threw his arm around Madi and kissed her hair.

"Thank you." Tyler said, "I think." He looked at his best friend. "Alex is doing an acoustic set at Rockwood at eight. Up for it?"

She glanced at Max and he nodded, "Sounds good. Leave at seven?"

"Yeah," He pointed back and forth between them, "You come upstairs. I don't wanna see this again."

Max turned and dropped the sheet, "Sure thing, mate." He let out a loud cackle as he walked back to the bedroom. "Meet me in the shower, Madi."

Tyler turned his head sideways, "Nice ass, Max."

Madi looked over her shoulder in time to see him disappear into the bedroom then looked back at Tyler, "That it is. We'll be up before seven."

Tyler leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, "I think that's the only safe zone."

Madi closed the door while saying, "You have no idea."

~*~*~

Max was flipping channels when Madi came out in jeans and an off the shoulder bright blue shirt. He smiled widely, "Hey, you do own jeans! You look gorgeous." He stood and kissed her.

"Thank you." He wore an outfit he'd bought the other day when we were out. She ran her hands down his chest, "You make this look good."

He took her hand and headed out the door, "You know this person tonight?"

"Kind of. He opened a club gig for Tyler. Nice enough guy." They walked the flight upstairs, "Do you need to be in early with the photo shoot in the morning?"

"Absolutely not. Make up will repair any damage I do tonight. Meeting the lads at noon at the hotel. Shoot is there."

"If you run over I'll just DVR the match and you guys can start at the beginning."

Tyler opened the door, "Let's roll."

It was a laid back night. When the three of them got there they found friends already seated in a conversation pit. Space was limited so Madi just sat on Max's lap. He kept an arm around her waist, and the one holding his beer rested across her legs. Max had met several of these friends already and was able to follow up on previous conversations. He felt at home with her friends. When they music started they shifted attention to the music.

Half hour in Max whispered in her ear, "Sorry, not feeling this."

"Me either."

Tyler noticed the conversation and looked over shaking his head.

Max wasn't sure, "Is he agreeing or scolding us for talking?"

Madi stifled a laugh, "Agreeing."

Luckily sets were only forty five minutes. Alex came over to them while the next act set up. He shook hands with everyone, but Madison. Tyler offered vague compliments and encouragement before Alex asked about Tyler's next CD. Conversation continued for several minutes before he moved on to another group.

Ray laughed and addressed Madi, "He still doesn't like you."

Madi rolled her eyes, "Follow directions."

Tyler nodded in Alex's direction and spoke to Max, "Madi can be a bitch when preshow isn't going as planned."

"Yeah, we'll go with that." She shook her head, "Can we go to the other stage and see what's going on there?" She took Max's hand and led him to the other part of the hall. She spotted a few empty tables in the back. "I'm going to the ladies. Be right back." She kissed him quickly and walked in the other direction.

Max scooted onto one of the tall stools and looked at Ray, "What was that about?"

"Oil and water. She was doing her job. He tried to flirt and dismiss her. She let him have it."

Tyler added, "In Alex's defense she was in a shitty mood that night, but she did apologize."

Max shrugged, "Really no excuse for rudeness." Everyone nodded their agreement.

The act in this room was much better. The size of their table grew as the others immigrated to this side. Madi came back and stood in front of Max, between his legs. Max wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, "You alright?"

She leaned back to get closer to his ear, "There's no excuse for being rude." When he kissed her temple she turned to hug him, "I may be a little sensitive tonight, so I let it go."

Max completely understood. He was experiencing that same "on edge" sort of feeling. They both knew why. Placing his hands on her face, Max smiled before kissing her. When she melted into him he realized he'd needed this contact as badly as she apparently did. They held on for a long time.

When the set was over Max leaned in again, "Not feeling this either."

Madi agreed, but everyone else thought it was great and was looking forward to the next set. Madi was standing in front of him again and turned her head, "I think this might be about us and not the music."

Max squeezed her and kissed her neck, "I want to go home and just hold you." Her shiver made him laugh, "Sorry about that."

She snickered, "No, you're not."

"Yeah, I'm really not."

They said their goodbyes and made their way back home. Once inside Max pulled her against his chest, "Curl up with some music?"

"Sounds perfect."

Max pulled up her highest rated songs and hit play. In the bedroom he found her slipping on of his t-shirts over her head. He stripped down to his boxers, "Are you planning on keeping that?"

Madi shook her head as she crawled into bed and laid down, "No, it'll smell like me. I need one that smells like you."

"So whatever I wear tomorrow you're nicking?" He lay down in front of her, both on their sides.

"Yes, so make sure it's something you won't miss too badly."

Their conversation jumped all over the place never venturing into anything serious. There was an unspoken agreement to keep it light and fun. They shared stories and asked questions filling in holes of what they didn't know of each other. Initially they lay inches apart talking, but soon enough they were twined around each other. Each started to battle sleep, eyes drifting closed for a few seconds.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Max caressed her cheek, "Me either." He yawned, "Won't stop the morning."

"Don't want to be exhausted tomorrow either." She moved where foreheads and noses touched and lips were close, "You close your eyes, I'll close mine, and we'll meet up in our dreams."

~*~*~*~

Madi woke up to the feel of soft kisses being rained over her face. She smiled and opened sleepy eyes to a very scruffy face, "You haven't shaved in days have you?"

"No. Hair's getting long too."

She rubbed his beard, "You sprouted overnight. Kinda like a chia pet."

He pulled away in mock horror, "A chia pet?"

"A very desirable chia pet."

He snuggled in again, "I guess I can live with that."

It only took a few kisses to ignite the fire that always seemed to be simmering. Max put his hand on her ass and pulled her closer, grinding his hips against her, "You know what I want."

"Me."

He pulled his t-shirt off her, "You."


	37. Chapter 37

A few minutes after Madi texted Tyler there was a knock at her door. She opened it and hugged him, "Hey, handsome."

He held on a few seconds then looked at her, "Someone's in a good mood."

She walked back into the kitchen, "No reason not to be. Guys coming over after their photo shoot to watch football. Soccer. Come down and watch."

"Soccer. Kim's off tonight. We'll come down for a little while. We've had zero time alone lately. Her schedule has been ridiculous." Tyler opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You went shopping."

"Na, Max did yesterday morning while I was still asleep. There's an enormous amount of Skittles in my cabinet."

~*~*~*~

Max looked up from his spot on the window ledge when the boys came in, "About damn time." He hopped off and went over to hug his friends. "Missed the lot of you."

Tom looked at the others strangely, "You're early. What happened? Bird kick you out and you've been staying here?"

Max laughed, "Not in the least. Sooner we're done, sooner we're back. Loads of beer and the match on pay per view."

Nathan clapped his hands, "Then let's get this going."

After the pictures were done Max followed Tom back to his room. Everyone was meeting downstairs in five minutes. Max dropped onto the couch, "Everything go alright after I left?"

Tom threw his suitcase on the bed and started opening it, "Perfectly. You were greatly missed, but done fine without." He winked at his friend and dug out a shirt, "Plane leaves at two tomorrow. You going to be on it?"

"Of course." Max met his friend's eyes, "I'm not going to be happy about it." He stood up and opened the mini. "Might need more beer than this."

Tom hooked Max around the neck, "I will get you sufficiently drunk that you won't even know you're on a plane."

Max put his arm around Tom, "That sounds brilliant." They headed down to meet the others.

In the cab Max gave the drivers Madison's address, "We've got loads of crap food and beer. We can order pizza or something."

Jay picked up on the word, "We've got? I'll assume things have gone very well here in America?"

Max smiled and nodded, "Been amazing. We've gone to concerts, out with her friends, shopping, played footie in the park, and laid around watching movies all day. Loads of fun. We get on together great. Tonight will be mint." He pulled out his phone and texted her that they were on their way. "Enough about me. Tell me what I missed."

~*~*~

They poured out of the cab in front of her place. Max dug her keys out of his pocket, "Second floor."

Nathan looked around, "You've got keys? I'd say that's getting on great."

He laughed, "Spare keys hang on the wall, Nath." He led them upstairs and into the flat. "We're here."

Madi yelled from the kitchen, "Be right there."

The boys walked into the room, "Nice."

Madi appeared, "Thanks. I brought gifts." She had three bottles of beer in each hand.

They converged upon her taking beers and hugging her hello. Max was last. He took his beer, slid his arm around her neck, and kissed her.

The others busied themselves looking around. Tom shook his head, "Guests. Remember us."

Max pulled away from the kiss, but kept her close to him, "Sorry."

Madi pointed and told them where the kitchen and bathroom were. "Make yourselves at home. Beer in the fridge. Everything else on the counter or in the cabinets."

Nathan held up his beer, "While you were snogging we've finished our beers."

Max chugged his, "I'm caught up."

More beers were handed out before everyone settled. Madi sat on the floor between Max's feet, "Is there some kind of drinking game for footie?"

Nathan cackled, "Yes, it's something like 1 drink for a throw in, 2 drinks for a yellow, 3 for a goal, a red, or a rejected goal. There's a bloody long list of them."

Jay had been playing with his phone, "Here's one." He looked at Nathan, "You did brilliant! Madi, paper?"

She grabbed a notebook and wrote down the "rules". Max pulled on her hair, "We're going to be completely leathered by half."

There was a knock at the door about twenty minutes in. Madi started to get up when Max stood and walked over her head, "I'll get it." He opened the door and let in the most delicious smell, "What is that?" He took two pans from Kim and headed into the kitchen.

Kim followed with the ones she took from Tyler. Madi jumped up to hug him, "What'd you bring?"

A loud voice came from the kitchen, "Fuck me!"

Jay waved overhead, "Madi, Max is calling you."

Madi walked over and smacked him upside the head, "Cheeky bastard."

"Aww, he's teaching her to speak correctly." This time Jay covered his head.

Max came out of the kitchen with a piece of pizza in his hand, "Get in here. Kim has made the most amazing pizzas."

They hit pause on the game and loaded up plates. Back in the family room the food was devoured quickly and the drinking went on. Kim and Tyler joined in. The addition of pizza held the really drunk off until mid way through the second half. By then everyone was very loud. Different boys would jump up cursing for random things. Mock fights would break out on the couch. And celebratory hugs were all around. At the end there was a huddle with the drunken lot trying to figure out something to yell and ending up a laughing heap on the floor. Someone declared they were hungry again and half the pile wound up in the kitchen getting snacks.

Max took over a corner of the couch, Madi sat beside him, Nathan next, then Jay squeezed in with a whole bag of skittles. He opened the bag, "There's enough, I'll share. Thanks, Max."

Max nodded and took a handful. Tom and Siva were over by the shelves. Tom was searching, "We should put on a film and play a game."

Madi walked over and opened an upper cabinet, "Games in here."

"That's a lot of games." Siva started looking through boxes.

"Lot's of time in vans driving." Tyler laughed, "No tourbus."

Jay had a mouthful of skittles, "Marry, date, or dump. Madison. Choices are Max, Nathan, and Tyler."

"No! You can not include Max. There's no way I don't get in trouble." She was drunk enough to keep going, "I'd have to dump him."

Max jerked up, "Hey, I'm not wanting to be dumped."

"Exactly if I say date it's 'Hey, we are dating why don't you want to marry me?' and if I say marry it's "Hey, we've just started dating, don't get ahead of yourself.' There's no good option here."

Tom laughed behind her, "She's got a point. You could change it to fuck, finger, or forget. I figure you've already got two of those covered."

Madi gasped in genuine shock and turned on him. Tom wasn't sure what she was going to do, but decided to head her off. He turned her back to him, wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up kicking and screaming.

She was laughing as she yelled for Max.

Max grabbed another handful of skittles, "You've dumped me." He looked down the couch, "Nathan, go save your wife."

Tyler faked being offended, "What am I?"

Max snorted, "You're already married. You don't get two."

"Who would want two."

Everyone was laughing when Tom put Madi down right in front of the couch. She was off balance and fell into Max's lap. "Want me back already, drunk girl?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Please."

Tyler got up to join Tom and Siva in the game cabinet, "There's a card game in here. Dirty Minds."

"That sounds perfect."


	38. Chapter 38

Nathan sat on the couch with his hands in the air. Sometime during Max and Madi's making up her legs had wound up across his lap. He pushed her off him, "I don't want to participate."

Max laughed and put her on the couch between them, "I'll take you back."

She kissed Nathan's cheek, "Sorry, hubby."

"This has gotten very fucked up."

Tom had the Dirty Mind cards, "How do you play?"

Kim, Tyler, and Madi all shrugged, "We just read them and answer."

Tyler grabbed a card, "This one will be easy. If you give me a little head I won't look flat."

Five boys yelled, "Cock."

"Wrong." Tyler read the rest of the clues ending with "I'm sometimes brown and nine inches long."

Nathan had his beer to his lips, "Beer. It's beer." He held up the nine inch long bottle. "Bloody hell that's hard. We're a bunch of dirty minded fuckers."

Jay was laughing as he read the first clue, "I might need a fudge packer to finish me off." No one answered. " My balls can taste sour in your mouth. If I'm hard you can suck on me for hours."

Siva pointed, "Tom."

Tom smacked him, "Fudge packing is not me, you prick."

Jay continued, "You like it when I come in your Easter basket."

Kim answered, "Candy."

This went on for a long time with them answering randomly to clues. The beer added to the filth. As they played they laughed, went off onto tangential conversations, wrestled and smack at each other, and fell over alot.

Nathan read, "I sit on your face."

Tyler raised his hand, "My wife."

Max spit beer onto the floor, "Bloody hell."

"You're happy when I come."

"Still my wife."

"I'm stuck between your cheeks."

"No longer my wife."

"Toilet paper?" A confused Siva answered.

"A smile. God, we suck at this."

Kim went next, "You can have me for sloppy seconds."

Nathan smiled and looked at Max, "My wife."

Madi intentionally spit beer on him.

"The bigger my breast size the more you want me."

Nathan again, "Still sounds like my wife." He turned his head to look at Max again.

Max just shook his head, "If I have to pay for this in some way I will take it out on you."

Kim read the last clues and the answer, "Turkey."

Madi read, "If I have to pull out it's an emergency.""

Tom looked around, "Everyone here with a dick."

"I can sport a huge extension." Four Wanted boys pointed at the fifth. Max smiled. Madi kept reading, "After I come I really start pumping." Max frowned and shook his head. "You come down a pole before you mount me." She waited a second, "Fire engine."

"I could have got that." Jay was indignant.

Nathan smacked him, "Maybe if I drew a picture for you."

Once everyone had read a card with no more correct answers they gave up and found a movie. Tom snickered, "The Hangover sounds oddly appropriate. We're so fucked tomorrow on the plane." He headed into the kitchen, "Who needs another?"

Max draped his arm over Madi who snuggled into him. She put her feet up on the coffee table between his and Nathan's. Jay turned sideways, stretching his legs across Nathan and Madi. Kim sat in Tyler's lap. Tom and Siva were flopped across the loveseat. Beer and laughter continued to be the theme.

Tom and Siva didn't make it halfway through the movie before they passed out where they sat. Max rolled his eyes as he got up to go to the bathroom, "Disappointing." Ten minutes later when he hadn't returned Madi went looking for him.

Tyler laughed, "We'll never see them again."

Nathan crinkled up his nose, "They're quite cute though." He leaned back and saw the bedroom door was open, "Hope they close that door. Oh, there's Madison."

She dropped back onto the couch where Max had been, "He's passed out too." She jumped up again and came back with a bottle and five shot glasses, "Fireball?"

"What is that?" Nathan unscrewed the top and smelled it. "Cinnamon?"

Jay took the bottle that had obviously been in the freezer, "Cinnamon whiskey. Yes, please." He poured the shots and put the bottle down.

They downed the shot. Jay breathed out the heat from the cold liquid, "It's like that candy."

Nathan poured another round, "Brilliant."

Tyler waved him off, "We're out. I need to be functional for about another hour."

Kim laughed, "Hour? That's funny, baby."

Madi stood up and hugged them, "I do love your wife." She kissed Tyler's cheek, "I love you too."

He kissed her back, "Love you, Madi. Don't injure the popstars."

She drew a cross over her heart, "Promise."

Nathan handed her a shot, "Let's do this." They downed the shot and fell back on the couch to watch the movie. "It's so cold then gets all warm."

Madi poured the next round. When that was gone Jay looked over at her and Nathan, "I wonder if this does that cold tingly thing like altoids when you get a blow job?"

They both looked at Madi. She screwed up her face, "How would I know?"

"Do you not give head?"

She threw them another look, "Of course I do. Rather like doing that. But that's beside the point."

Nathan nodded, "You need to experiment and let us know. I can't very well interrupt the process by handing a bird a shot glass saying 'Here babe, drink this, then get back to it.' She'll think I'm trying to drug her."

Jay laughed, "That's the only way you can get laid anyway."

Madi pulled Nathan into a hug, "Don't listen to that mean boy. You're just adorable and I want to squish you."

Nathan flipped Jay off and hugged her, "Thank you. I've got to piss."

As he headed to the bathroom Jay yelled, "Squish isn't a euphemism for fuck, Nath."

Madi shook her head, "I hope I forget this conversation by the morning."

Jay wiggled his phone, "I've sent reminders to ensure that doesn't happen."

@JayTheWanted We've lost @SivaTheWanted and @TomTheWanted #passedout

@JayTheWanted And . . . now @MaxTheWanted #drunk

@JayTheWanted Just @NathanTheWanted, his wife and I left. Discussing blow jobs and doing shots #WTF

@JayTheWanted Tomorrow will be very hard. #NotASexualReference

He leaned forward and poured another three shots. "Good to go, Mrs. Sykes."

She clinked her glass with his, "Certainly, Mr. McGuiness."

"Have you enjoyed having our Max as a house guest?"

"Very. We've had a good time. Well, I have anyway."

Jay snickered and continued typing on his phone, "No, you were correct the first time. We've had a good time. You and Max. Fuck, Max has had a good time as well. Quite taken with you. Which makes for a smiley Max. And that's much better than frowney Max."

"I'm quite taken with him as well." She leaned over, "What are you typing now?"

@JayTheWanted telling drunken secrets

@JayTheWanted I think we've lost @NathanTheWanted too #TooLongForAPiss

Madi laughed, "You've wreaked enough havoc for one night. I think it's time for me to pass out."

"I've got to pee now." They walked into the bedroom to see Max and Nathan in the bed. Max was on the edge with Nathan curled up against his back. "Aren't they cute?" He took a picture. "Send that in the morning. Birds love pix of us sleeping together."

"Cause it's adorable." She turned and hugged Jay, kissing his cheek, "Night, baby." She crawled in the bed and curled up behind Nathan.

A few minutes later Jay crawled in behind Madi, throwing his arm across her and Nathan. "That rat bastard Tom moved to the couch."


	39. Chapter 39

Max woke up clinging to the edge of the bed. He rubbed hard at his eyes trying to make the banging in his head stop. Unsuccessful. He rolled over to find Madi, but found Nathan instead. He laughed silently and shook his head. Nathan was on his back with Madi curled up on his chest, his arm holding her close. Jay was spooned up behind Madi with his arm across Nathan. Max rolled onto the floor with a quiet "umph" and walked into the other room. He found Tom in the kitchen, "How the fuck did that happen?"

Tom laughed and handed Max a cup, "No clue, I was out before you."

Max poured himself a cup of coffee and started pulling things out of the fridge and cabinets, "Need breakfast."

Siva wandered into the kitchen, "That sounds good. Where's the bathroom again?"

Max walked him to the door and pointed. Back in the kitchen Tom looked over, "Would you rather I round them up and get out of here?"

Max looked at the time, "Na, we'll wake them up when food's done. Then you can eat and run. Give us a little time."

"I was surprised you wanted us around last night."

"Really was her idea." He warmed his hands around the cup and breathed in the aroma, "Good having you all together. Good memory."

"Fun night." He thought a second before going on, "Not that my opinion matters, but I like you two together. She seems a good fit and you're happy."

Max hugged his friend, "Your opinion does matter actually. And yes, I am happy."

Siva walked back in laughing, "How the hell did that mess in the bed happen?"

Jay was a few steps behind, "If you all checked twitter you'd know. I documented the night because we were all too fucked up to remember."

The other three huddled around Tom's phone cringing and laughing. "Poor poor Nathan. Some of these people think he seriously got married. Did they not understand you were drunk tweeting." Before starting breakfast the others added their account.

@MaxTheWanted For the record Nathan did not get married. #NoWife

@SivaTheWanted Not the first to pass out! #score

@TomTheWanted Sad I missed the shots and blow job conversation.

@MaxTheWanted Me too #gutted

@JayTheWanted Four of us woke up in bed together this morning. Always a good sign of a top night!

@SivaTheWanted Never getting @NathanTheWanted up. #SleepAndCuddles #sloth

Meanwhile in the other room ~

"Oh god, someone kill me." Nathan stirred and closed his eyes to the light. Then it occurred to him he wasn't alone. He opened one eye and smiled, "Good morning, Madison."

Madi didn't think the body she was cuddled up to felt right. Still she stretched up and kissed his cheek, "Hey, Nath." She patted his chest and sat up. She looked around at the empty bed and vaguely remembered how this happened. "Bathroom." She slid off the end of the bed.

Nathan got up with a loud stretch and headed into the kitchen. He immediately hugged Max, "Sorry about that. Seemed to have taken your spot. Last I remember was going to the loo and the bed looking so good."

Jay turned his phone around, "This is how Madi and I found you two."

"Aww, look, Nath is the big spoon."

Max looked at Nathan, "She awake?"

He nodded as he headed into the family room, "Bathroom. I gotta sit down."

Max walked in that direction and met her in the doorway, "Watch the food a minute, Tom." He led her to the couch and sat down. Madi curled up in his lap like she had the other morning. He held her tight.

Nathan raised his head off the back of the loveseat, "Raging hangover."

"Got food going. Ibu for dessert." He softly kissed the woman in his arms, "You going to wake up, angel?" She mumbled something then buried her head against his chest.

"What did she say?" Nathan thought the whole scene was very sweet. The way Max held her and kissed her.

Max shrugged, "No idea."

Madison stretched with a yawn, "I said that it's a good thing I tour with a bunch of guys or waking up in bed with the three of you would be very awkward."

By the time breakfast was over everyone was feeling much better. Vitamin C from the orange juice, ibuprofen had kicked in, and laughter had their blood flowing. "Alright, let's get this table cleared." Tom herded everyone and their dishes into the kitchen. When they were out again he clapped his hands, "Time for us to go back to the hotel and shower." He walked over and hugged Madison, "Thank you for a super night. At least the part I was conscious for." He headed to the door.

Siva hugged her, "Thanks. See you soon."

Jay laughed as he hugged her, "I'll drink with you anytime and remember the experiment."

Nathan was last and after hugging her he held her close, his hand on her face, "Sorry it didn't work for us, love. You were a good wife." She laughed and they hugged again.

Max wrapped her in his arms, "I'll be there in a few hours." When the door closed behind them he pulled her even closer, "Alone." He buried his face in her hair.

All Madison wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. Days was down to hours and would too quickly be minutes. She remembered what Tyler had said. She got to stand there and he got to figure out how to walk away. She took a deep breath to pull herself together and pushed away from him, "Nope, no somber goodbye."

He smiled weakly, "No?"

"No. Goodbye is necessary so we can meet again. Think of how different we were when you came back from when you left a month ago." She took his hands and started walking backwards, "Wonder what we'll be like next time?"

"I checked with Tom. Little more than two weeks."

She laughed, "We can do that. We managed almost a month."

He crinkled his nose at her, "We've got this?" She nodded. "So what should we do instead of somber goodbye?"

"Have some fun." They were in the bedroom and she shoved him onto the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head.

Max smirked, "I'm having fun already."

~*~*~*~

In a NYC cab four boys had a chat ~

"This is going to be messy."

"Very messy."

"Does he realize this?"

"Yes, he knows."

~*~*~*~

In an upstairs apartment a husband and wife had a chat ~

"When's he leave?"

"Today."

"She's going to need you."

"I know."

~*~*~*~

"That was fun!" Max fell on the bed beside her. They were both dripping sweat. He reached for her hand.

Madi brushed her hair away from her face, trying to catch her breath. "And very . . . stimulating." She laughed, squeezed his hand, and turned her head toward him.

He laughed, rolled to kiss her, then back to his back. "Did you see the tweets Jay sent last night."

"Yep, did the Nathan girls complete freak out."

"Yes! I informed them he didn't really get married, but there was at least a six hour panic."

Madi rolled to her side and hugged his arm, "Last night was so much fun. Your friends and mine. I laughed so hard. After you passed out Jay, Nathan, and I started doing shots."

Max rolled to his side and laid his hand on her waist, "Something about blow jobs?"

She rolled her eyes up, trying to remember, "Yeah, can't get there. All I can remember is Nathan's face and him saying 'Don't you give head?' Nothing about why that would have been an appropriate question and I remember it making perfect sense."

"I'm sure it did." He moved his hand to her face then back to play with her ear. "I like that you get on with them so well. You take their joking and give it back. Not that I doubted you would, but I like watching." He kissed her softly, "Does that make any sense?"

She nodded, "I like them a lot. I'm glad you and Tyler get along."

"Yeah, I like him too. He's a great wingman." They both laughed.

"I was a little worried . . . nevermind."

He shook his head, "No, what is it?" He didn't like that she was concerned about something and nervous to talk to him.

"It's just that they're very dirty flirts and I'm a very dirty flirt. Add alcohol and I'm an affectionate dirty flirt. Does that bother you?" She held her breath.

Max moved closer and kissed her, slipping his tongue in her mouth for another taste. "No, love, that doesn't bother me. The lot of us last night are all dirty flirts. That one of them didn't kiss you just to fuck with me is a minor miracle." He kissed her chastely this time. His eyes caught the clock, "I should shower. Join me?"

After the sudsy make out session that doubled as a shower Max threw his things in his bags while Madi dried her hair. When she came out he had laid out several t-shirts on the bed, "Which do you want?"

She laughed and hugged him, "You're funny."

"Love to hear you laugh." More kissing. He got the feeling there really wasn't going to be enough.

"That one." She pointed to a plain white t-shirt. "You wore that in the park." She remembered the words they'd said to each other there. That was the one.

He shoved the others in his bag. "I'll trade you when I get back." He put his arm around her, and walked with his bags out into the family room. He let her go and dropped his bags by the front door then walked back to her, quickly enveloping her in his arms. She seemed fine with his leaving. He wasn't. But he knew outside didn't always match inside. "You alright? Because I'm not."

This was the moment she'd dreaded. Saying what she felt without making it harder for him to go. She watched him smile as she ran her fingers over his scalp. She pressed her lips to his and sighed as they parted, keeping her hand on the back of his head. "Completely gutted." They shared a sad laugh. "Don't doubt that, baby." He shook his head, his forehead resting against hers. "I'm trying to make it easier on you. I only have to stand here while you figure out how to walk away."

Max crushed her against him, crushed his mouth against her. His kiss pouring out his feelings. "Madison Roberts, you are an amazing woman."

"As long as you think so." No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop that damn tear from falling.

Neither could he. He wiped her face as she did his. "I do. I will call you when we land."

"Okay." She held onto his hand and arm as they walked to the door. She opened the door and let him walk through. "Max, I'm going to miss you."

He kissed her for what he knew was the last time, "I miss you already." His hand was the last thing to slip from her grasp and he took off down the stairs.

Madi leaned against the closed door, "Well, that was like tearing off a limb." She grabbed her phone off the table and texted Tom, "Take care of him for me."

A second later she got a message back, "I promise. XO"

Max got in the cab and closed his eyes, "That was positively horrible." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Tyler, "Take care of her for me."

Tyler headed out the door of his apartment on his way to her as he sent back, "Always."


	40. Chapter 40

Tyler heard the vacuum going and just walked in. She waved and finished the swath of carpet before turning it off. "What's up?"

"Kim went to work and I thought I'd come hang with you."

"Let me clean up this breakfast mess and we'll get lunch. I'm starving."

This wasn't good. She was keeping her distance. They always hugged hello and goodbye. Always. Except when she was in trouble and didn't want to fall apart. He'd give her a little bit of time before he pushed the issue. It was always a fine line. He took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen. "I'll help. Baked beans for breakfast?"

"Apparently it's a British thing." They finished the kitchen then stood leaning against the counter. "What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking across the street for a burger and fries."

"Sounds good." He watched her push off the counter and grabbed her arm. "Madi?"

Just the touch of his hand on her arm was too much. She shook her head and turned into him, knowing his arms would be there. The second she was wrapped in his arms, her arms holding onto him, the tears came. "You'd be proud of me. I made it easy for him to leave."

Tyler stroked her hair, "Oh sweetheart, no matter what you did I promise you it was not easy for him to leave you." Unless Tyler was completely crazy, and he didn't think he was, Max was falling in love with her. He was sure about her. She was really crying now. "It'll get easier. When it's not so new."

"Promise."

"Wouldn't lie to you." It felt like forever while he held her and let her cry it out.

Madi had known that Max leaving would be bad, but she didn't anticipate this gaping hole. So quickly she'd gotten used to him being here. She'd never shared her space like that with anyone. Now he was all over her apartment, but nowhere to be found. Slowly she began to loosen her hold and back away. When she was leaning against the counter again she spoke, "How'd you know he'd left?" Tyler pulled out his phone and showed her the text. Madi laughed, "I sent Tom the exact same one."

~*~*~

Once Tom got the text from Madi he texted the others, "He's on his way." They converged upon Tom's room and started opening beers. Each one of them had broken down at some point. Sometimes due to personal issues and sometimes due to being overwhelmed by it all. The constant was that they stood by each other. Plenty of photographic evidence of them crying in each other's arms to prove that. Max was the most emotional. They anxiously stood around looking at each other until Max came through the door. Nathan was closest to the door and handed his beer over. Max tipped it up and poured it down. He sat at the foot of the bed leaning forward with his head in his hands. Nathan was on one side and Tom on the other. Jay and Siva stood less than a foot away leaning on the dresser.

He'd bargained with himself to just make it back to the hotel room where his brothers were. He'd held it in and now as he sat breathing he was feeling again. Each breath bubbled more hurt to the surface. It seemed like forever before he could look up, "That was like ripping off me arm." That was when the first tears fell. "Fuck!"

Tom put an arm around his friend. Max collapsed against him. Nathan moved closer rubbing Max's arm and laying his head on Max's back. Jay and Siva squatted down in front of him with a hand on his leg. Max wondered how it was possible to feel so horrible and so good at the same time. This leaving wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. It was worse. He could still feel her hand slipping from his as he walked away. He waited until he felt the tears stop streaming down his cheeks before sitting up. Nathan was still against his back so Max put his arm around the younger man and kissed his head. Max laid back on the bed taking Nathan with him. "I love you guys."

Tom lay back with his friends, "We love you."

Jay moved to sit above their head and handed Max a tissue, "How's she?"

Tom smacked his leg, "Don't get him started again."

Max laughed, "She is amazing. She was acting as if she wasn't bothered so I asked. She told me that she was trying to make it easy on me, because I was the one who had to figure out how to walk away."

They all got very quiet. Each of them knew what it felt like to walk away from someone.

Siva was the first to speak, "That might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

The others nodded and mumbled their agreement.

Nathan propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Max, "You are planning on keeping her, right? No more of that waiting to see what happens bullshit. Because if you're not you are the thickest fucker I've ever known and I will steal her right from under your stupid ass."

~*~*~

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Plane just landed. I'm sure we'll be accosted once inside." Max stood and pulled his carry on out of the overhead. "Sufficiently drunk to manage."

"Eleven hours on a plane is a lot of time to drink."

"Exactly. Luckily time zone is similar so talking to you won't be such a hassle." He stepped onto the jet way. "Likely four am before we're in our rooms. I'm ready to fall over."

"Wish I was there to hold you." Madi hugged herself and sniffed his t-shirt she was wearing.

"Me too." He stopped out of the way of other passengers and leaned against the wall. "How are you doing?"

"After you left, not so good. After crying on Tyler we spent the day together. Went to lunch, shopping for nothing, out to a club with friends. Just got home an hour ago. I changed into your t-shirt and am watching Notting Hill. I'm okay."

Max hated than she'd cried, but was willing to own up. "Yeah, Jay was in charge of tissue back at the hotel. Been drinking since, so I'm good." He found himself fighting tears. Again. "Fucking hated leaving you."

"I know."

He started walking again sucking in a breath, "Anyway. We're here for thirteen days. Finish in Venezuela, which is north. Early radio on Friday morning, then back to you. I won't be sneaking off early this time. We've got a show the night before. No flights. I checked." He had been pissed about that. "Still, I've got about a week before I have to be back in London."

That made her smile, "We should do something. Go to Maine for the seafood or something."

"Long as you're there I'm there." He'd caught up with the others and couldn't help but smile when his name was screamed. "Time to go be Max The Wanted."

"Have fun and I'll talk to you later."

"You'll talk to me tomorrow. Night, my angel."

"Night, Max."

@MaxTheWanted "Miss You" ~ Rolling Stones

@Madicakes "I Miss You" ~ Incubus

~*~*~*~

"Did you go to the game today?"

Madi cringed, "Yes, but let's not talk about that."

"Oops, I should have checked the score before mentioning it."

"It was a good time. Tyler went and so did Katie. She barfed all over him. Classic. I'd just handed her off to him. This happens all the time. She's fine with me, I hand her off and she barfs. I did keep getting distracted by pictures of this hot guy wandering around South America in a "Boobies Make Me Smile" t-shirt."

He laughed, "Like that one?"

"Yes, but I doubt I'll be stealing that."

"Boobies don't make you smile?"

"Not really." She had pulled up the pictures. "I've saved the video from the show, but not watching. You look very handsome and I love your legs in those jeans."

"I love your legs. Especially when they're wrapped around me." He groaned when there was a loud knock on his door. "Fuck, it's time to go. Hitting some clubs."

"Drink some for me."

"Not a problem. Hey, it's not fair you get to see me. Send me pictures."

She laughed, "I will."

"Miss you, baby."

"Miss you too."

@MaxTheWanted "Legs" ~ ZZ Top

@Madicakes "Dancing With Myself" ~ Billy Idol


	41. Chapter 41

When Madi woke up and checked twitter there was a flurry of drunken tweets.

@MaxTheWanted LOVE South America. Awesome beer and gorgeous fans. #drunk

@NathanTheWanted Girls are far too aggressive here #frightened #nicely

@JayTheWanted @NathanTheWanted you'll like that soon enough #teenager

@TomTheWanted They all seem to like my ass #goodtaste

@SashaLovesSiva I swatted away many hands last night #taken

@SivaTheWanted And missed many #boo

@MaxTheWanted I think I have bruises from all the pinching #DontLike

@NathanTheWanted But scratches are acceptable?

@MaxTheWanted COMPLETELY DIFFERENT #NYC

After dinner Tyler showed up at her apartment, "Sounds like the boys are having fun in South America."

"Getting groped." She laughed and sent Max the picture she'd just taken of herself. "I talked to him earlier. They'd gone out and gotten mobbed back at the hotel at like three in the morning. They were all too drunk to fight them off. He is literally covered in bruises from the pinching. Huge one on his ass." She pulled up the picture on her phone. "See?"

Tyler saw before he could look away, "I do not need to see his ass again."

She looked at is wistfully, "He has a really nice ass."

He patted her leg, "I'm sure he's glad you think so." He went into the kitchen and brought them both back a beer, "So . . . how much fun is he having in South America."

Madi stopped drinking, "What do you mean?"

"Gorgeous South American girls grabbing all over him. How much fun is he having?" He emphasized the word "fun".

A sudden wave of nausea hit her. She put her hand over her stomach and felt a cold sweat spread over her skin. A shaky hand hit his speed dial. Her urgency felt like she had seconds to stop something from happening, which she knew was crazy, but couldn't help it. Even though he picked up on the third ring it felt like an hour.

"Hey, angel."

"Can you talk?" There was a gig tonight and she wasn't sure of the schedule.

The quaver in her voice alarmed him, "Why am I afraid something is very wrong?"

"I don't want you sleeping with any South American girls." She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. "Any girls."

Max put his hand over his chest in instant relief, "I haven't slept with anyone since before our first date." That felt a little misleading. "One since we met." Better.

Feeling seeped back into her extremities, "You're my last."

Her words hit him in the stomach. Her last? "Where did this come from, angel?"

"I swear that I don't care about the fans kissing and touching you, but the thought of more makes me need to vomit. We hadn't . . ."

He interrupted her, "We hadn't talked about this. I'm sorry, love."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have brought this up. Made sure you knew my zero failure rate was intact." He liked that she laughed. "Not that you couldn't go out and shag anyone you wanted, but I'm out on tour and my reputation isn't for keeping it in my pants." He was never more thankful for that conversation making it where he didn't have to try and hide all that.

"I really hadn't thought about it until now." She glared at Tyler's smiling face.

"Thank you for calling me. Please, don't ever not call so we can sort it out." The huge grin on his face gave away exactly how pleased he was that instead of worrying about this she came out with it. "So, that's tonight then? One nighter, to fun, to see what happens, to monogamy,"

She laughed with him, "Yeah, I guess so. Oh! I got the new manuscript by one of my favorite authors. It was in my queue when I got home. It's part of a paranormal series. I've never got one of hers, but I've read everything she's written." She had started reading it immediately and still had it open on her laptop.

Max loved the excitement in her voice, "That's fantastic, Madi. So happy for you."

"I'll be up half the night reading. It's like a super secret sneak peak."

"We've got a late night tv show after the gig then an early radio interview. No sleep for the wicked." He nodded to the others, "I've got to go, angel. Sound check, meet and greet. I'll talk to you soon, and I miss you."

"Miss you, Max. Be wonderful." She hung up and stared at the phone breathing.

Tyler grabbed her and pulled her across his lap tickling her, "I am so fucking proud of you!"

She smacked at his hands, "What did I do?"

"Instead of stressing you immediately called him and said exactly what you wanted. Don't fuck anybody. And you told him about what's going on with you, what you're excited about. It's way too easy to get lost in tour craziness. Don't forget you're part of this relationship. It's not all about him."

Madi squinted, "I think that's your issue, not his."

"Yes, but early on Kim let me get away with it. She didn't want to bother me when she was upset or had a bad day. You better bother him, so he can hold up his end of this."

She hugged him, "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. This shit is difficult, but you're both doing good. That's me being all big brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationships with touring musicians are a pain in the ass. You two seem to be dealing with it really well."

"With you throwing in advice. Thank you."

"Like I said, big brother. I like you happy and he seems to make you happy."

"I think I make him happy too."

"I am sure you do."

@JayTheWanted No time to even piss tonight #fact

~*~*~*~

"This morning we've got The Wanted in the studio." Mari, the dj, said their name in a sing song voice. "So how are you boys this morning."

Jay piped up, "Tired, late interview now this early. But we're glad to be here."

Marc, the other dj, added, "Glad you came?"

Tom pointed and faked a laugh, "Right that!"

From then on the interview had been fun. They asked ridiculous questions or things that let the boys cut up with each other. One question often started a three minute conversation with the boys following up on the question with each other. The interviewer was providing topics of conversation more than questions. The latest was "What's your favorite smell?"

Max raised his hand and bounced in his chair, "Pick me!"

"Looks like Max has an answer."

He nodded, "Whatever cologne my girlfriend wears."

Four heads turned to him aghast. Silence. Nathan raised an eyebrow, "You have a girlfriend?" Not that this was a surprise to any of them, but Max had yet to use the word.

Max looked confused and scratched his head, "I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess that's how I think of her." He hummed and looked up.

Jay followed up, "Does she know this?" Max shook his head with a grimace.

Marc laughed, "How will she take hearing this on the radio?"

Mari snorted, "Look at him? She'll be fine with it."

Max smiled and hit the button on his phone to check the time. Seven thirty am here, six thirty am her time. "She's not awake for another hour. I've got time to get to her. After last night's conversation this shouldn't really be a surprise." They were laughing when his phone buzzed in his hand. He jumped, almost throwing his phone, and saw three words. "I am awake." He bit his lip while the others laughed. Phone buzzed again, "Oh, I think it's okay. This look like it's okay?" He showed Jay the text.

Jay took his phone, "Kisses? Yes, Max, I think that's okay." He smacked the back of his friend's head.

"How long has this been going on, Max?"

"Going on . . . what . . . three months. Wow! Yeah, three months." He nodded to himself. He hadn't really done the math until now.

Tom chuckled, "We've been on tour the whole time. Here and there."

Mari was looking at her phone, "Twitter has just exploded with #MaxHasAGirlfriend."

Siva laughed, "It was worse last weekend when they thought Nathan got married."

"It looks like no one knew about this. How'd you keep this secret for three months? Have you been hiding?"

"Hiding in plain sight, maybe." Max shook his head.

"Scary dive bars." Jay snickered.

"People just don't see you when you're in a place you're not supposed to be." Siva had noticed this long ago.

Jay laughed, "I've gotten a text from her 'no skittles for you'. That's awesome!"

They all laughed. Tom grabbed Jay's shoulder, "If Jay's twitter name suddenly changes to something embarrassing and obscene she's gotten hold of his phone."

Max nodded, "Not kidding about that one."

Nathan interjected, "All joking aside he's really quite sweet."

The others nodded, "They are sweet."

Nathan shook his head, "No, well, yes, but Max. Max is sweet with her. I'm impressed and really look up to him. He's been away more than he's been with her, but they've sorted it out. She's obviously very special to him."

Max hooked Nathan around the neck, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, "She is very special to me."

Nathan's phone buzzed. He showed the others "You're my favorite".

The interview got back to normal then. More silly questions and more laughter until their hour was up. They loaded back into the van and headed to the hotel. Max pulled out his phone and sent Madi a text, "I'll call you as soon as I'm in my room."


	42. Chapter 42

Max paced his hotel room running his fingers through his nonexistent hair. He checked his watch. Again. He looked at his phone. Again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growled in frustration then stood perfectly still. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, blowing it out, and relaxing his shoulders. When he opened his eyes again he felt more centered. He lifted his phone and hit Madi's speed dial.

"Morning, Max."

Her sweet voice made him close his eyes again and picture her sleepy morning face. "I have no idea what to say to you. I've been pacing for ten minutes. I've got nothing."

She had no idea what he was talking about, "What's happened?"

"That was . . . rude. We were having so much fun and completely at ease, as usual and when they asked that stupid question you just popped into my mind. Every time I hug you you smell so damned good. Next thing I know I'm telling a radio station you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that. Should have had that conversation in person."

"I called you the night before and told you I didn't want you to sleep with anyone else. That should have been in person too. We're working with what we've got." She wasn't in the least bit bothered by this.

"Yeah, but that was cute." He snickered.

"And you were cute on the radio this morning. What were your plans Max? Gonna take me to a football game and ask me to go steady?"

He burst out laughing, "Shut. Up."

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be. Ask me to go steady and start telling me to shut up, bossing me around."

Words that should never be spoken the first time over thousands of miles threatened to fly from his lips. He kept laughing, "I don't know what my plan was. Hell, I didn't have a plan. You should be beside me when I first say 'this is my girlfriend'."

"You are very sweet."

"And you are very special to me. I miss you very much right now."

Madi smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I miss my boyfriend very much right now."

His laugh turned to more of a growl, "Your boyfriend really wishes he had his hands on you right now." He tugged at his jeans making room as his cock woke up.

Madi wondered, "Where would your hands be, Max?"

Max glanced at his hand, the heel of his palm pushing against his hardness through his jeans, "First on your ass as I carried you into the bedroom. Then taking your shirt over your head and getting rid of your bra. Finally, on your tits. I love how tight your nipples get under my fingers. My mouth. Where are your hands?"

She heard a catch in his voice, "Exactly where yours is."

"Fuck."

"How far you wanna take this?" She'd moved to the bedroom and stretched out, knowing exactly how far she wanted to go. Her hand slid into her panties.

"All the way." The reality here was that no matter how far she wanted to go, he would be finishing himself off.

She had no problem getting him off on the phone, and taking herself with him. She jumped in, "Your cock is straining against your jeans. I can tell you're in no mood for a tease. I'd pull you out and stroke you while you kick your pants off. Already so big and hard, but a few strokes and your all the way there. I can't wait to have all of you inside me."

"You're so wet. Ready." He'd unzipped and was fisting his cock slowly.

"Just for you, Max. Just you." She slid a finger inside herself and gasped with pleasure.

"That's it, angel, let me hear you."

"I can't breathe when we're like this and you're kissing me. Your fingers touching me. Can't wait. I tug on you, hoping you'll get the idea."

"Oh, I've got the idea. Wanted you slick enough that I can roll onto you and slide all the way in with one or two strokes." Max picked up the pace, "So tight and warm around my cock. Feels so fucking good."

"God, the way you move. We move. You hit all the right spots inside me."

Words stopped for the next few minutes except for the occasional whisper of a name. Soft sighs and pleasured whimpers were traded on heated breaths.

"Madi . . . love how you tighten up right as I'm about to come. I can't stop it. Don't want too. Oh . . . yeah . . . fuck how I want you." His shoulders curled off the bed as he came. He squeezed his cock hard, moving slowly, to ride out his pleasure. With that he was back in the game, "Close, angel?"

She hissed out a, "Yes." She arched off the bed, almost able to feel him there.

"I know how to get you there quick. I put my mouth on you, sucking your clit. Just the tip of my tongue teasing you. When you're this close that's all you need. My fingers pushing so hard into you. Come for me. I love the taste of you."

"Max! Oh yeah . . . fuck." She whimpered and cried out for the duration of her orgasm. Then sighed into the phone.

Max was trying to crawl through his phone. Kissing. He was absolutely craving a kiss. He snorted out a laugh. "That was fun."

Madi's lazy stretch turned to laughter, "Yeah, it was."

He grabbed a tissue to clean up the mess he'd made, "Oops, we forgot the condom."

"Luckily I'm on the pill." She hugged a pillow tight to her, "Never had sex without a condom."

"Me either." They both went suddenly silent. "Oh no, this is not a conversation we're having on the phone." They laughed again. "We do need to talk about Twitter. It's going to be crazy today. Tumblr and Facebook too."

She'd avoided Twitter since the DJ announced #MaxHasAGirlfriend was out there. "Not gonna lie, this piece makes me nervous as hell."

"No shit, me too. Fans can be wonderful or brutal. Shouldn't be too awful because they don't know who you are and I have no intention of telling them. Anything on Twitter has just looked like me answering a random fan. I don't think I've ever directly replied to you." He'd learned that trick long ago. Friends and family went to a list and he "knew" which ones were directed at him. Fan replies stayed separate.

She thought, "No, and anything that could be tracked down I've erased." She snickered remembering the twenty questions she erased leaving him no way to explain to friends.

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head with a smile. "If you don't want to see, don't go into my @ replies. Part of me really wants to tell you not to."

"Protective?"

"Fiercely." He was aware that he was in "Battle Mode". He felt like he was stretching out to block her from view, to keep her safe. Secret was very time limited. His mind was racing with thoughts and plans. "I'm going to jump on Twitter and see what's going on. Reward the good, ignore the douche bags."

"Max, I get hate from some Tyler's fans, so I'm not thin skinned."

"Why would they hate you?" This seemed ridiculous.

"I have access they don't. I pull him when we have to go. Some can't believe we're not fucking."

He snickered, "Imagine when they know exactly who you are fucking." Now his protective nature was flooded with pride. She was his.

She laughed, "You are so getting off on that."

"Completely. I'm a sick bastard." A maniacal laugh filled his hotel room. "We'll need to talk about when they know who you are. I don't think they can figure it out through Twitter, but once you're spotted with me. Different story."

"We'll talk about it next weekend."

"Absolutely." He was stalking online seeing what was being said when an email message popped up. "Shit."

"What?" Her heart jumped.

"Email from my mum." Madison's laugh rolled over him. "She knows of you, but apparently I 'should have elaborated on her status'. Her words."

"You're in trouble. Go call your mom."

"Bit like a howler in Harry Potter. Better to sort it out sooner rather than later."

"Parents are like that. I'll talk to you later."

"Definite."

"Oh, send me any demented tweets, so we can laugh."

"You're a sick bastard too. Likely why we work."

They hung up laughing.

@MaxTheWanted "Trouble" Lindsey Buckingham

@MadiCakes "Take Your Mama Out" Scissor Sisters

@MaxTheWanted I did NOT forget you.

@MaxTheWanted "The One" Backstreet Boys

@MadiCakes "Not Enough Time" INXS

@MaxTheWanted "Sex on Fire" Kings of Leon

@MadiCakes "In My Dreams" Berlin

@NathanTheWanted "Sex and Candy" Marcy Playground

@JayTheWanted "Too Drunk to F#ck" Dead Kennedys

@TomTheWanted "Afternoon Delight" Starland Vocal Band

@SivaTheWanted "Dogs of Lust" The The

@MyBallsAreTiny "Rape Me" Nivana #toofar

@NathanTheWanted maybe a bit

@MaxTheWanted Play nice, fanmily. Love you all X

@MaxTheWanted "RT @ImagineImADiamond: @MaxTheWanted was so cute! If he's happy, we should all be happy for him." Now there's a good girl. #followed

@MaxTheWanted "RT @NathansSloth: @MaxTheWanted What a lucky girl. Did you hear him?" I'm the lucky lucky boy. #followed

@MaxTheWanted "RT @NJTMS: @MaxTheWanted about fucking time! You are too hot to be on the loose" Um, if only I wasn't taken ;-) #followed

@MaxTheWanted "RT @WeLoveTheWanted: @MaxTheWanted I want details, dammit! PS I love you" All in due time. I love you 2 #followed

@MaxTheWanted "RT @SugarInYourBowl: @MaxTheWanted aww, come on! Tell us something." She's beautiful. #followed

@MaxTheWanted "RT @StalkerFan: @MaxTheWanted Song of the Day is secret messages, isn't it?" Wouldn't be secret if I told. #followed

@MaxTheWanted Alright, my lovelies. TY for the support and love. TY for understanding when my mouth kicks in before my brain. Off to play with the lads. #TWFanmilyRocks


	43. Chapter 43

After Madi finished editing the manuscript and sending the changes and suggestions back to the agent she spent the afternoon doing laundry. She was putting the last of her things away when Max rang, "Hey, handsome."

"How are you this evening, beautiful? Finish the manuscript?"

"About four. Great book. Each in the series is different main characters, but a few run through all of them. My favorite was in this one a lot. Such a tragic character, breaks my heart."

Max laughed, "You and your angst. Thank fuck you don't live that."

"Oh god, no! Hate that in real life. Do love a good cry."

"Yeah, me too." He rolled his eyes. "You'd mentioned going to Maine when I got back, can we go through Salem? I've wanted to go there. The whole witch thing. Maybe do some haunted tourist crap? I saw it's only an hour or so from where you grew up."

"That sounds great! Actually, I've never been there. Always wanted too, but never got around to it. Weird." She'd often commented that it seemed the hardest places to get to were the closest.

"I found a website with hotels, B & B's, and all sorts of things to do."

"B & B. We need to see if they have one in a restored Victorian. Love old Victorian houses."

Max grinned, pleased with her excitement, "I'll find one."

"Maybe we should just hole up there and use that as home base." It was on the coast, so the original plan involving seafood was still in play. Before Max could answer Tyler burst through her door, screaming her name. "Fuck! Hang on, Max. Tyler is freaking out."

Tyler's smile was a mile wide, "Train fired their opener. Ours if we want it. Can you go?"

Madi squealed and hugged her best friend, "Oh my god! When do we leave?"

Tyler looked at his watch, "An hour. First gig tomorrow night." He hugged her again, "Get packing. We'll go over everything in the van." He pulled her phone to his face, "Hey, Max!"

She laughed and ran to her bedroom, "I guess you heard all that."

"Yeah, opening for Train. Congratulations." His exuberant mood instantly deflated.

"We opened a handful of shows for them before. Great guys. Fun show. Shit, where's my suitcase?"

"What's with leaving in an hour?"

She yanked her suitcase out of the bottom of a closet, "Long drive I guess. We've been ready to go that fast before. I keep an emergency bag of shit ready to go. Just have to throw in clothes and pack up electronics. Loading the van takes the longest and we've got that down to a science. Thankfully I did laundry today."

He could tell she was distracted, "I'll let you go so you can concentrate on packing. Don't want you leaving something behind."

"True." She spun in a circle looking for something, "I'll call when we get on the road."

"I'll talk to you then." He hung up, closed the webpage he was looking at, and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~

Madi called Max as soon as they got the van loaded and were on the road, "Hey, baby, we're on our way to Indianapolis, Indiana for the first stop."

Max wasn't good at covering and his voice was cold, "Good for you. I hope you have a good time."

Madi noticed the chill, "Is there something wrong?"

**click**

She looked at her phone then Tyler sitting next to her, "Disconnected."

"Can't imagine South America has the best cell coverage."

Madi shrugged it off and went back to chattering about where they were going, set lists, and if there was anywhere they could squeeze in a headlining date. They were over halfway to Indianapolis when they stopped for the night and checked into the hotel at three am.

@MyBallsAreTiny Opening for Train. Check website for details. Handful of tickets to give away to our friends. Working on headlining gig. Keep eyes open! #TourLife

@TomTheWanted Aw, we can be tour buddies.

@MadiCakes Love a good road trip with Trouble Is. #ComeSeeUs

@MaxTheWanted Great, just great.

Madi saw the tweet and called, "What's going on, Max?"

"Can't talk right now, Madison."

His voice was still wrong and using her full name, "Can't or don't want to?"

"The latter." *click*

@MaxTheWanted "Scream" Adelita's Way

@MaxTheWanted "Angry" Matchbox 20

@MadiCakes not participating in your tantrum

The next morning Madi walked into the breakfast area at the hotel fuming, "That fucking asshole has hung up on me twice and is now declining my calls."

Tyler spoke with his mouth full, "Maybe he's having a bad day." The other's looked at their plates.

"Or maybe he's just acting like a petulant child? Fucking twenty three year old. Exactly who the fuck does he think he is hanging up and not taking my calls."

Ray looked up, "Your boyfriend. That's how we act."

She glared daggers into him, "Oh right! If he seriously thinks this is acceptable behavior he's going to be pissed off at reality. I don't know what has crawled up ass." She hit his speed dial again only to have it go directly to voicemail. She looked at the table, "Really? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" 

She pulled up Tom's number.

Tom cringed when saw "Madison Mobile" on his screen. He looked at Max as he hit the green button, "Hey." Max's eyes threw daggers into him.

A very loud angry voice came through his phone, "Is he sitting there?"

Tom startled and held the phone away from his ear, "We're all in the van."

"Give him the phone."

"I'm not sure that's . . ."

She interrupted, "Give. Him. The. Phone."

Tom held out the phone to Max. Quickly. Max had his finger ready to hit the red button. Tom pulled the phone back, shook his head, then put the phone back out to him.

Max ripped the phone out of his friend's hand and put it to his ear, "Really, Madison?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" He screamed back into the phone.

"Yes, what the fuck is your problem? Hanging up on me, declining calls. Really, Max? Grow up."

"Grow up! You've called my mate's mobile to give me shit."

This was a perfect example of when a quieter voice didn't mean less angry, "If you'd answer your mobile and tell me what the problem is I wouldn't have to call your mate's mobile."

Her quiet tone pissed him off more, "My fucking problem is that I'm about a million miles away from you missing you so badly that sometimes I can't breathe and while I'm counting the days back to you you're bloody ecstatic because you're going out on tour. Now I understand how my ex felt when I'd leave. I fucking hate it."

"I'm not leaving you. You're on tour. Am I supposed to sit here pining and waiting for you to come back?"

"Yes. No. No. But you're not supposed to wander off where I can't get to you." He threw his arm like he was throwing a punch. Frustrated.

"Where you can't get to me? Unlike you, I know my schedule and the weekend you're done is our last weekend on tour. We'll be in Florida. Closer to you. Hang with us, then you and I can spend a few days on the beach. Stop acting like a dumbass and just fly to fucking Florida!"

They were both silent. Max's head hung down between his shoulders and he rubbed his eyes. Madison slid down the wall next to the table, sitting in a ball.

Her voice was soft now. Still angry, but something else as well. "I miss you too, Max."

His voice matched hers, "I know you do, angel." He wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She sniffed.

"Can I call you when I get to the room? Maybe twenty minutes." He'd overreacted. Again. The groveling was better done in private.

"We'll be in the van, so if I don't answer assume it's a connectivity issue." She hung up.

Max hit end and looked up to give the phone back to Tom and found that all four had separated into the corners. They had their legs pulled up and looked like they were trying to climb out of the windows. Max laughed, "Sorry about that." He could always count on them to make an awkward situation less so.

Tom took his phone and put his legs down, "She's a little scary."

Siva nodded, "And loud."

Nathan crawled down out of his seat snickering, "She called you a dumbass."

Jay slapped Max's leg, "At least you can be confidant that she knows you now."

"And won't put up with your shit."

~*~*~*~

Madi smeared cinnamon cream cheese on a bagel and headed back upstairs to get her bags and met the boys at the van. She hated fighting, but would be damned if hanging up was going to happen. Phone calls were about all they had. It wasn't like she could show up at his place and confront the problem. She climbed into the back of the van and put her ear buds in. They had a long standing arrangement and the guys already had on headphones. They were in each other's business enough and privacy was hard to come by, but they tried. She jumped when Tyler grabbed her hand and held it on the seat between them, only then realizing she'd been picking at her cuticles.

When her phone rang, Madi looked at his name and took a deep breath before answering, "Hey."

"Angry with me?" Max had dropped off his bags inside the door, calling her immediately. He opened the mini and pulled out a beer. Bracing himself.

"The phone is the only way we have to communicate and when you pull that shit you've completely cut me off. I'm not fighting with you on twitter and text messages. I just won't do it and I want you to stop. You let the fans know those songs are messages. Now every one of them assumes we're fighting. It's cute and fun when it's the good stuff. I'm not okay with you refusing to tell me you're pissed off, but tweeting it for your one million followers."

Max cringed with the realization that's exactly what he'd done, "I'm sorry. You're right. That was bad form and very childish."

"Pissed off isn't an excuse."

"Hurt."

Madi was confused, "What?"

"Wasn't pissed off, was hurt. We were planning our mini break, then you're running around excited to be leaving. I was on about being with you and then you were off. I understand my ex being so pissed when I'd be excited about leaving."

"But you're out on tour and I know your excited and having fun." She wasn't understanding. "Why can't I be?"

"You can be. You should be. I didn't say it made sense, Madi. It just is." He scrubbed at his head. "Felt like you were blowing me off for something better. More fun."

She'd been looking for the rejection thread and there it was. She closed her eyes with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Max."

He shook his head and held up his hand even thought he knew she couldn't see, "Do not apologize to me, angel. This one is all mine. I felt rejected, I over reacted, I acted like an arse." He wondered, "Curiosity . . . when me and the lads were raging the night before I left, going on about the tour, did that bother you?"

"No, I was excited for you." She knew touring was fun and was happy for him to get back out there.

"Really?" This was not his experience with other girls.

"Yes."

Maybe he'd never met the right girls. "I'm so sorry, Madi. I behaved very badly. Forgive me."

Madi lifted Tyler's arm around her shoulder, turned her back, and leaned against him, "Of course."

He sighed into the phone, "I need a hug."

She laughed, "I know what you mean. Go find Tom."

"Na, Nath's the best for a cuddle." The laughter felt good. "I hate to run, but I've got to change and meet up with the lads in five."

"I'll talk to you later then."

"Whenever I get a free minute." He was pulling the phone away to hang up when he heard her call his name, "Yes, love."

"I miss you."

He smiled, "I don't think you have any idea how good that feels, and how much I miss you."


	44. Chapter 44

Max walked into the room where Nathan and Jay had already gathered. Jay looked up, "Better now? All made up?"

Max nodded, "Need a hug." He went to Nathan and trusted Jay would join.

Jay wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed Max's shaved head, "Making up is complete shit without the hugging bits or make up sex."

Tom and Siva came in and joined the group hug, "I'm not sure if it's harder getting him through the end or the beginning."

Max looked at Tom like he was insane, "The ending was way worse. There was no happily ever after at the end."

~*~*~

Tyler kicked his headphones off, "Worked out?" He remembered fighting with Kim from the road. The after was worse than the fighting because there was nothing to bind them back together. No makeup hug, kiss, or sex. Words were great, but the physical need left in the aftermath was great.

"Yeah." She considered if she should say anything, but decided she needed her best friend. "He's really got an issue with feeling rejected."

Tyler heard the implicit question, "Opinion wanted?" He watched her nod. "You sure?"

Madi knew that meant she might not like what she heard, "Hit me."

"This is new and you're apart more than you're together. The feelings are coming fast and hard anyway. There's gonna be some turbulence. This is where you're right, he's young. And prone to overreacting. I remember being him. Don't worry until you get over the hump if he doesn't calm down. He needs to hear it. Then he'll be okay." Tyler saw way too much of himself in Max.

"You lost me at the hump."

He smiled and hugged her as he spoke, "Once he knows you love him too he'll be just fine." Madi looked at him with wide eyes. "It's written all over you."

@MaxTheWanted "For Me, It's You" Train

@MadiCakes "You and Me" Ryan Star

@MaxTheWanted Holy shit, we're dancing to that when I get back to you

@MadiCakes Listen to every word . . . repeat as needed

@MaxTheWanted you're crazy amazing #mine

@MadiCakes ditto

~*~*~

Trouble Is rolled into Indianapolis an hour before load in. They hit a McDonald's drive through and headed to the stadium. Luck was on their side and they were let in early. Everyone pitched in hauling gear then each of them started their set up while Madi checked in with management and found their spot for merch.

@Madicakes Indy friends. I've got 5 pairs of tickets and need 2 to man merch. Hit me up.

@JayTheWanted Pick me!

@MaxTheWanted No, pick me!

@Madicakes And what would I do with you?

@MaxTheWanted I'll make a list . . .

@JayTheWanted Give me beer?

@MaxTheWanted "Kiss" Maroon 5

@Madicakes "Kiss You All Over" Exile

@JayTheWanted She will always win . . . give up now

@Madicakes Boys are easy

@MyBallsAreTiny Aren't you working? All 3 of you.

@JayTheWanted He's not much fun. Rape his twitter.

"It's been a crazy day." Madi sat at a table in catering.

Max walked to an empty chair in catering, "Here too. Our answer phones have been having an affair."

"At least someone's getting some." They'd left progressively dirtier messages all day. Just a sentence. "Sound check is done, hour and half till doors, another hour till stage. I'm so excited. We haven't been out for months."

This time he was excited for her, "You're going to have to send me links to videos. Did you give away your tickets and get help?"

"Oh yeah, those were gone in a hot minute. We let friends watch the merch table during the performance. They don't see the show, but they like helping out. Tyler spends a lot of time with them after we're done."

He still felt the effects of their fight, "We okay?"

Madi felt his words sizzle down her spine, "Yeah, we're fine. You alright?"

"Fine now. Can't wait to hear stories and see pictures. Excited for you and to join you. It's like I panic and talk shit before I think. Pain in the ass, that. Me."

Madi laughed, "Oh Max, your better qualities make you worth the pain in the ass parts."

His laughter mingled with hers, "Good to know. I can't wait until you come out on tour with me. Anxious for you to see us perform."

"I can't wait either." It was taking a lot of willpower not to watch the videos coming out of South America.

"We'll make it happen then."

~*~*~*~

Madi pulled Tyler out of the arena about one in the morning. They jumped in the van and drove a few hours south to a little town south of Louisville, Kentucky. They were only about two hours outside of their next stop so Madi collected fliers from the hotel lobby. The next morning she rushed everyone through breakfast to get on the road. She drove and in an hour they were exiting. Ethan looked up when he felt the van slow, "Where we going, Mads?"

She pointed over to the huge billboard, "Kentucky Down Under. They have kangaroos that you get to pet."

He raised an eyebrow, "Can't kangaroos kick hard enough to kill you?"

She glared at him, "Don't fuck with my happy, little boy." Once inside she quickly made her way to the pen. "Oh, there are wallabies too!" She jumped up and down.

Ethan leaned toward Tyler and whispered, "What the fuck is a wallaby?" Tyler looked a little terrified and shook his head. "Does she know what a wallaby is?"

The keeper came and let them in. There were the six of them and another group of four. They walked around the enclosure listening to the talk. When they were given permission to pet the kangaroos lying by the trail Madi was first in line. She knelt down at the animal's back and stroked it from neck to tail, "What a pretty girl." Nearby was a group of wallabies. Madi looked over, "Can I pet one of those?"

"They can be pretty skittish." The keeper leaned closer, "Hang back and I'll see what I can do." Madi smiled.

Tyler was taking pictures of her and the kangaroo. He knelt on the other side of the kangaroo when the keeper walked off. "Flirting with the help?"

"Be serious."

"He's flirting with you. Hang back and I'll hook you up with a wallaby."

Madi glanced over the keeper then back to Tyler with a shrug, "My boyfriend's hotter. I do want to pet the wallabies."

Max smiled as he clicked on the links to the pictures Tyler had been sending him all day. It had been crazy and it was after the show before he got around to it. His favorite was Madi sitting in the middle of a group of wallabies bottle feeding one. He called her phone, "Who is the uniformed creeper lurking behind you?"

Madi laughed loudly, "The keeper. Tyler claims he was flirting, but you're hotter."

"Nice to know." He clicked back to his favorite. The smile, the joy on her face made him miss her even more. "You look beautiful and so happy."

"Max, it was amazing. They are so soft and so timid. I sat there in that group of them for like an hour. One of them got brave and would come up and nuzzle his little nose in my hand. He'd let me pet his head and play with his ears."

Max had a picture of that, "I see that. I'm rubbing off on you . . . playing with ears."

"I did think of that. When another keeper brought out the baby I was freaking out. So so cute. I didn't want to leave. A few years ago we were in South Carolina and there was this conservation place and I bottle fed a baby tiger. That was awesome too. I love baby animals."

"I love hearing you gush about them. It's like me swimming with the sharks at that aquarium. Coolest thing ever. I mean who gets to do that shit?" He was excited with her, "Those experiences are the best thing to come from touring. Love the gigs, but the extra stuff is incredible. Can't wait to tour America properly and see all those things. You either go with or give me a list. Or both." He thought of little else but her being on tour with him since they'd talked. "How's touring going?"

"Super. Tonight we were at the Ryman. It used to be the Grand Ole Opry. I'm sure that means nothing to you, but it's a cultural icon here. It's been great seeing friends we haven't seen in awhile. We've been hanging out and having a blast. Oh! And we've got a headlining gig that last weekend. It's in Orlando that Saturday. Some people from Nashville were saying they're coming down for it. Full hour and a half set."

"That is great! Excited for that. So the last night of Train is Jacksonville then one off in Orlando?"

"Yeah, fly into Jacksonville and you and I will make out in the back of the van all the way to Orlando."

"There's a plan." He'd been making his own. "You're done Sunday?"

"Yes. We can do whatever. Lots of beaches down here to choose from."

"Let me take care of that."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."


	45. Chapter 45

The next few days were uneventful for both of them. Well, maybe not uneventful, but not atypical. Max was pinched, groped, and kissed by hoards of screaming girls. Tweeted random comments and song titles. Got on stage to sing for a bit. Drank more than a bit. And ended the night on the phone missing his girlfriend. Madi visited with old friends, made new ones, pissed off the odd one. Watched a good show. Drank some. And ended the night on the phone missing her boyfriend.

~*~*~*~

Two days to go ~

@Madicakes "Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw?" Jimmy Buffet

@MaxTheWanted Oh good lord

@JayTheWanted I swear that I am not currently laughing hysterically

@TomTheWanted someone's been to "Margarittaville" Jimmy Buffet

@Madicakes got a pedicure today, look how pretty (pic attached)

@NathanTheWanted Are her feet on the bar? #unsanitary

@MaxTheWanted They're lovely.

@Madicakes can not wait to get my hands on you . . . all over you . . .

@NathanTheWanted someone needs to take her phone before this becomes pornographic

@MyBallsAreTiny As soon as I find her, lmao

@MaxTheWanted WHAT!

@Madicakes I would sacrifice a small animal to have you right now

@NathanTheWanted too late #pornographictwitter

@JayTheWanted a bit kinky

@Madicakes But really . . . I miss your handsome face and you telling me I'm beautiful

@MaxTheWanted because you are beautiful

@TomTheWanted I think I have whiplash

@MyBallsAreTiny Got her!

Fifteen minutes later Max got a call from Tyler. "You lost her?"

Tyler laughed, "Shut up, you all lose Nathan all the time. She was just misplaced."

Max laughed, "I assume she's fine."

"Yes." He fought off Madi's hands grabbing for his phone. "Stop it, let me explain first! I've taken her phone, but she's threatening to scream rape, again, if I don't let her talk to you. Content will be questionable, but short lived."

Max understood, "Put her on." He braced himself for what might be a very painful conversation.

Her voice was definitely slurred, "The things I would do to you right now."

"Really? So I should get you ridiculously pissed when I get there?" This was fun already. "Because I'd like to see what your wicked mind is thinking up."

"Oh, you'd enjoy every dirty thing."

"I do not doubt that at all." His mind was flooding with a host of dirty things he'd be more than willing to let her do to him. "Is there a reason you've decided to abuse your liver tonight, love?"

Madi sighed heavily, "You'll be here in two days and that seemed really long today. Shorter time is so much so harder. But it's shorter." She giggled, "That's funny."

He understood this completely, "You're very funny."

"I miss you."

"Aw, angel, I miss you too."

"And while my tweets came out pornographic. Apologize to young Nathan for me."

Max interrupted, "Not that young. He was taking the piss."

"Still, that's not what I miss most. I miss your eyes and smile. The way you laugh. How much fun I have watching tv or a movie with you. Just being with you. Wanna sleep wrapped in your arms, Max."

Max pushed on his chest, trying to plug the hole her words created, "I want that too." Silence. "Madi? Madison?"

"Yeah, she's passed out." Tyler snickered, "Told you it would be short."

"I thought she didn't pass out."

"Who told that lie? Not frequent, but it does happen."

Max remembered this conversation, "You said that the night in bar. I asked how much tequila was too much."

Tyler laughed, "Oh yeah! I only meant that night she'd never get to passing out because you would never make it that long."

Max laughed, "That's true. Worried me."

"You have nothing to be worried about."

"I thought that before too, and next thing you know I'm being told that my life is far too unstable and being handed a box of shit I'd left at her flat."

"Ouch." Tyler cringed, knowing what that felt like. "Sorry."

Max rolled his eyes, "Didn't mean for that to sound so angry."

"You get to be angry. That's bullshit. So what if your life is unstable, doesn't mean the relationship is. Hell, I've been signed, unsigned, big market release, independent release, toured on bus, back in a van. Talk about unstable. But once we got through the first shit Kim and mine's relationship has been solid. Through all the bullshit. Siva's got a long term girlfriend, and Jay. Their life is no more stable than yours. She just wasn't willing to do what it takes to make it work and it was easier to blame you. You're better off without that."

Max was kind of stunned by Tyler's little rant. "Wow."

"Completely none of my business, but it's fucked up."

"Over with now." He flipped to a channel showing an animal documentary. "Seems Madison's life is just about an unstable as mine. I mean, she's out on tour with an hour notice. I usually get more than that."

"Us too, but this was an amazing opportunity. Advantage is that she really does understand."

"And that is a bloody brilliant thing." The thought of her made him smile, "Madi is . . ." a dozen words jumped into his mind, "everything."

Tyler shook his head, "You are so wrapped around her finger."

When they hung up Tyler pulled a blanket over Madison before sitting next to her. He thought of all the fun they'd had, all the talks, and all the crap they'd been through together. He'd been there through new romances and break ups. He'd held her hand at her brother in laws funeral while everything seemed to be falling apart. She'd got him through his cold feet and loved him anyway when he was unfaithful. Even when he hated himself. He brushed her hair away from her face, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "What am I going to do without you when that boy asks you to stay with him?"

~*~*~*~

@MaxTheWanted "Weakness" The Wanted

@Madicake "More Than This" Roxy Music

"How is my angel doing today?" Max was covering the laughter in his voice quite well.

"Laugh it up, baldy."

"That's rich coming from a drunken wench." They both broke into laughter. "I was truly frightened by what might come across twitter next."

"You should have been. I've deleted all evidence."

"I emailed myself that bit about sacrificing animals to have me. I enjoyed that. The missing me bit too. I knew you'd swoop in and delete everything. Only this time I don't look like a demented tosser. Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"Dehydrated and a little woozy. This van ride sucks. Fortunately, ironically, that I barfed for what seemed like hours, might be a blessing."

"You vomited! Oh my god, you were trashed." He was snickering and heard laughter in the background behind her. "My poor baby. I'd have held your hair."

"Least you could have done. How was your night?"

"So much more amusing because of you. I'm getting ready to go back to the hotel and get packed, then off to the airport and I'll see you tomorrow. Flight gets in about three. Should be to the arena by four, five at the latest."

Madi was grinning from ear to ear, "I will be waiting not so patiently to jump on you and kiss you breathless."

"I am looking forward to that."

@MaxTheWanted "Take My Breath Away" Berlin

@Madicakes "Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad" Def Leppard

Max had just hung up and was starting his packing when there was a knock at his door, "Hey Nath, just packing." He walked back into the room with Nathan behind him.

Nathan sat on the couch and watched Max pack, "You seem happy. Are you happy?"

Max looked over his shoulder, "Where is that coming from?"

"You seem . . . different. I mean you're still certifiably insane and act like a five year old who's eaten too much sugar, but underneath is different. You're peaceful. I think that's happy."

Max grabbed a couple of beers out of the mini and sat on the couch next to his friend, "I don't know that I was unhappy." He took a long drink to mull it over, "No, not unhappy, but definitely a different happy now. I like being part of a pair. I like having someone who occupies my thoughts, and knowing she's thinking of me too."

"Madison does think of you." He snickered and drank his beer.

Max laughed and shoved Nathan, "I hope you have someone like her think of you someday." He leaned forward onto his knees and looked back to Nathan, "I know it often looks like we're two horny teenagers, but there's much more than that."

Nathan laughed and leaned forward to be even, "Max, be serious. You couldn't be any more clearly in love with her if you had t-shirts made and wore them on stage. You do know this, right?"

He leaned back and put his feet up on the table, "I do know this."

Nathan followed Max again, "Does she know this?"

Max raised his eyebrows and scrunched up his nose, "Tricky that one. Wasn't completely there when I left. Not really a thing you say the first time on the phone. When you get back from three weeks away do you start with that and risk it seeming insincere and an overreaction?" He looked at Nathan, "Good lord, now you're looking at me like I'm mental."

"Cause you sound mental." Nathan shook his head then looked at his friend with wide eyes, "You're scared."

He nodded slowly, meeting Nathan's eyes, "Fucking terrified. Would crush me." That's the most words he could put together about his fears.

Nathan instantly pulled Max into a hug, "Oh Max, her secret messages are just as transparent as yours."


	46. Chapter 46

Max hooked into the in-flight wifi and finalized reservations for his and Madi's vacation. He was pretty proud of himself. The resort's website was comprehensive if not overwhelming. He created a new folder in his bookmarks for individual pages of all the things they could get into at the resort and nearby. Reservations for dinner were the last thing on his list. Better to have them in place and cancel than not be able to get a table. With any luck he could make her version of the perfect date come true. His would have to wait until she went home with him. A thought that made him smile.

Next up was going through songs to find things to "send" her. She got her own playlist. He remembered he needed something to slow dance to later tonight. The search was on. The perfect cliché song kept resurfacing. Not yet though. Maybe after a night on the beach. Definitely before they parted again. After loading up her playlist he hit shuffle, closed his eyes, and let memories take him. Recurrent visions of her smile. Sounds of her laughter. He could almost feel her hands on him. Her kisses. Still, there was something about the way she touched him. There was a lightness to her touches, a barely there quality that sent shivers down his spine. Everyone ran their hands over his head, but she was the only one that caused a very certain response. It was sensual more than sexual. An almost possessiveness to it. That thought made him very warm.

What he'd told her about her sneaking in under his radar was true. As harsh as it sounded, she had been nothing. A good time. Maybe it was her complete disinterest in him? She really hadn't wanted anything more. Thankfully the sex had been good enough to warrant a repeat. And still he didn't get her phone number or last name, which made him want it more. He'd asked her out almost expecting to be shot down. Nearly slapped was close, but she came back. Those first dates had been fun. He didn't feel pressured or forced to deal with expectations. Again, he completely believed that she was fine with waiting to see how this played out. It was after he left that he realized how great that had felt to just have fun. She'd got along well with the guys, and her finding that footie match had meant a lot. Away from home and she found a way to bring home to him. Even giving up their time alone to bring his mates along.

The month apart started as no big deal, but by the half way point he wanted to get back to her. Not something he had ever even considered. The time apart had been fun. Fun? Since when was time apart anything but a nightmare? A nightmare filled with questions, sadness, and doubts. He had to get back to her to see what was next. The next week had been amazing. Playing, talking, making love. All of it. It felt . . . good. Everything just felt good. Even leaving, as bad as it sucked, felt good. Felt good to not want to leave, but feel like it would be okay. Even when they fought he knew it would be okay. Didn't know how, but he knew. Now he was on his way back to her. A very different man with very different wants than when he'd met her.

While Max was relaxing in his thoughts Madison was running around with her hair on fire. It was one of those days where everything was going wrong. They left late due to issues checking out of the hotel. The van got a flat on the highway an hour out of town. She'd really had to pee. The drive thru at Wendy's had screwed up half of their order. Traffic into Jacksonville was a nightmare due to a wreck on the bridge. And finally, the venue had the old opener's specs and rider, not theirs. By the time she'd gotten everything straightened out he'd landed.

On ground, soon there.

Can not wait, insane day here

Need a hug?

Yes, please

The guys were just starting sound check when she'd gotten the text that he was in a cab. Madi waited for a pause, "Hey, Max is on his way. I'm going out front to make friends."

Tyler smiled, "Meaning wait for him."

"Two birds, one stone." She waved over her head as she walked up the center aisle.

Fifteen minutes later Max walked out from the backstage area to stand in front of the stage. Music came to a screeching halt. Tyler laughed, "Where did you come from?"

Max pointed, "Came in the back. Too many people out front."

Tyler pulled out his phone, "Your girlfriend is out front."

"Now, that's silly." Max chuckled and watched Tyler texting. "You're not telling her I'm here are you?" He slid up onto the stage, his feet dangling.

"Nope, just to get her ass in here."

Madi got Tyler's text and wondered what in the hell else could be going wrong. Broken guitar strings, a short circuit in an amp, or maybe every cord they have suddenly failed. She pushed the doors open forcefully, "What now?"

Tyler stood center stage pointing down, "Max is in here."

Max jumped down off the stage and headed toward her with long fast strides. He watched her face light up with a smile and her pace quicken. When they met their arms slid around each other. Madison's arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her into him around her waist. They came together in slow motion, hips, stomach, chest, and finally lips. One sweet kiss gave way to a slow deep one. Max kept his forehead touching hers, "How is my girlfriend?"

Madi had one hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head, "Day took a upward turn about a minute ago. I pee'd on the side of the road today. You?"

He chuckled, "Despite a ridiculous amount of time on a plane it's been a great day."

"Maybe your great day will rub off on me."

Max kissed her again and talked through a smile, "I'd love to rub off on you."

Madi talked through an identical smile, "That's my Max."

He backed away an inch to meet her eyes, "Yes, I am." He squeezed her tight and lifted her off the ground, "Wrap around me." As they kissed Madison wrapped her legs around him. His hands on her butt held her up.

They were interrupted by applause and cat calls. Madi left the kiss and hugged him, looking over his shoulder, "We are not alone."

He kissed the side of her neck, "At least it was applause and not booing"

She unhooked her legs from around him and he sat her on the ground, "Come meet." She took his hand and headed down toward the stage. She introduced him to the three members of Train who had come out early for their soundcheck. "This is my boyfriend, Max." She'd never said that out loud before and she grinned like a twelve year old.

Pat held onto Max's hand, "You look familiar."

"Sing with a boyband, The Wanted." Max put his arm around Madi's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you're hanging on my daughter's wall. She's gonna be pissed at me, again." He pulled out his phone and handed it to Madison, "Let go of him long enough to take a picture."

Max moved away, "Send it to me too. Love your music."

Tyler coughed from behind them, "Fangirl." Max held up his middle finger.

It was less than a minute before Pat's phone rang, "There's gonna be screaming." Pat answered the phone holding it far away from his ear. An excited teenage girl voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Pat interrupted, "He's standing right in front of me and can hear you screeching." Max held out his hand. "Hang on, Emelia, he wants to talk to you." He handed Max the phone and mouthed, "Thank you."

Max sat on the arm of a chair and talked to Emelia. While he talked to her Madi answered Pat's questions about how they met. Trouble Is was finished with sound check and putting things away. When Max gave the phone back to Pat Madi kissed his cheek, "You're very sweet."

"I always enjoy talking to Nathan's fans." He laughed and hugged her, "I told her all of us would follow her. Remind me."

The show went well with the normal "last show" pranks. Powder on the drums, condoms taped to everything, and obscene notes and pictures on the set lists. Max threw on a baseball hat and stood of to the side watching Madi with Tyler's fans. He banked on no one noticing him, since he wasn't someplace he was supposed to be. Siva's theory worked well. Tyler said his goodbyes when Train was ready to take the stage. He wasn't allowed to be out there while the headliner played, but he would be back after the show. All of them headed backstage and watched from the wings. Max and Madi switched between holding hands, hugging, and having their arms around each other. Max whispered, "That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen" when a couple joined the group onstage during "Marry Me" to actually be married.

After Train finished Madi went back out front with Tyler. Max stayed backstage to talk with Pat and then helped the rest of Trouble Is get everything loaded. The venue kicked the last of the fans out and Tyler and Madi came backstage to find everything ready to go. They said their goodbyes and piled in the van. Max and Madi climbed in the back. Before hitting the expressway they drove through a McDonalds. Eating gave time to wind down.

Max jumped in after his first bite, "You lot were great. I enjoyed that."

"Thanks, tomorrow will be better." Tyler had spoken, but the others chimed in. "It's all our fans. More songs, more stories."

Madi laughed, "Tyler likes to talk when it's just us."

"I envy your time with the fans. You got actual time to have actual conversations. That's a rare luxury for us anymore."

Ray yelled from the driver's seat, "I'll trade our time with fans for your paycheck."

"Yeah, I'd trade my paycheck to be the group than marries people on stage. That was crazy. Top song, but to get someone ordained to do marriages. Crazy."

Conversation continued until the food was gone and then everyone started slipping into their own zone. Ray and Tyler were in the front talking music and bouncing through the iPod. Ethan, Jack, and Chaz popped open a laptop and put in a movie. The competing soundtracks were confusing.

Max quirked an eyebrow, "What are we going to do?"

"I told you what we were going to do."

"You were serious?"

She knelt beside the bench seat, "Lay down." Max laid down with one foot off the front, leaving room for her between his legs. Madi laid down on him, "Of course, I was serious. We can talk too. Some privacy anyway." Her arms laid against his chest. Her hands on his shoulders.

Max locked his hands at the base of her spine, "You were great with his fans. A few of them seemed more excited to see you than Tyler. Everyone seemed on good behavior. Will tomorrow be the same?"

She thought for a second, "More people tomorrow. There are people coming from as far away as Michigan." He shook his head not knowing the distance. "Florida is as far south as you can get. Michigan borders Canada. Tomorrow will be lots of concert buddies meeting up. Much more drunken women tomorrow. Many inappropriate drunk women tomorrow."

Max snickered, "We have a lot of inappropriate women. And little girls. They say things they don't understand."

"This is an over 21 show. They understand. I know a lot of people who are coming and a few absolutely hate me. I have the keys to the castle."

"Our security gets that job. Loved and hated."

She kissed him softly, "Enough of that. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. You'll know Sunday."

"But I need to get ready." This was a bluff.

"You're on tour, you gonna run home for more clothes somehow?" He kissed her nose, "Nice try though. You have shorts and a bikini?"

"Yes."

"Where we're going has shops. We'll be fine. Or we'll just stay naked in the room."

She laid her head down on his chest. Max unlocked his fingers and held her tight. A minute or two later she lifted her head, "I'm sorry I called you a dumbass."

It took his brain a second to get there, "Madi, I was acting like one."

"Still. That was mean and I'm sorry."

He could not think of a single thing he cared less about. "Apology accepted. Now kiss me to make it up to me."


	47. Chapter 47

It was nearly two am when they pulled into the Orlando hotel. Two nights in the same bed and a place to hang all day was worth the late drive. Not like any of them would have been asleep by two had they stayed in Jacksonville. Drunk, yes. Asleep, no.

When the van stopped Tyler yelled, "We're here."

Madi pulled away from Max smiling and shaking her head, "I've got the rooms. I'll be right back."

Tyler helped her out of the van, "Nice nap?"

She snorted, "Not napping. Foreplay." They had the room keys before the others made it in with the bags. They headed back outside and Madi handed out the keys. She grabbed Max's hand, "Good to go."

The rag tag group shoved into the elevator then limped down the hall. One by one they dropped out at a door and disappeared inside.

Max pulled their bags inside the room before falling onto the bed with his arms spread, "So much better than the van." He watched Madi toe off her shoes. "Come here."

She walked to the bed, placed a knee beside his hip, then threw her other leg over him. Max rubbed up her legs as she sat astride him. He watched her hand start to unbutton his shirt. He put his hands over hers, "You're trembling." When she nodded he asked, "Why? You've undressed me before."

Madi's lips curled up into a smirk, "It's . . . like new again."

He sat up, taking her face in his hands, "I like that."

The second before their lips met she whispered, "Me too."

While they kissed Madi went back to the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers calmed with each pop of a button and feel of his skin. She peeled it away from his chest and waited for him to move his arms to remove it. With his shirt gone Max lifted Madi's over her head and unsnapped her bra. He lay back, taking her with him. Skin on skin felt amazing. It may have felt new, but their bodies remembered exactly where to touch for maximum response. Max shivered from the touch of her fingers along the side of his stomach.

Madi rolled off him, pulling him to his side with her. She hooked a leg over his hip to get close enough to feel his erection straining against his jeans. Not new with their lengthy make out session in the van, but now . . . now she could have him. Her hand moved to the button on his jeans, "Need these off."

Max rolled to his back, "You get yours, I'll get mine."

She laughed, "Good plan." Taking off someone else's jeans while lying down took more effort and time than either wanted to spend. They had better things to do.

Max sighed as he took the sight of her in, "You are so beautiful."

Madi smiled shyly, "And yours."

He quickly rolled on top of her and growled, "Mine", before laying claim to her mouth again. Her hands on his back and ass felt so good. He wanted more. Now. As quickly as he'd pinned her underneath him he was off the bed and digging into the outside pocket of his duffel bag for condoms. He rolled that on before joining her back on the bed. She reached for him, and he took her arm to roll her away from him. He pushed her hair away from her neck before wrapping her in his arms, "I want to touch you. Kiss you here." He placed a soft kiss in the perfect spot on the back of her neck. "While I make love to you."

Madi reached behind her to stroke his thigh while he licked and suck the back of her neck, "I want you." Her other hand reached for his head.

He kissed her palm then her lips. "All yours for the next ten days. You can have me anytime you want." He felt her tilt her hips back and reached for his cock. He held her tight as he entered her. Slowly. Their bodies moved together in a relaxed rhythm. No need to rush what felt so good.

Madi was nothing but sensation. Max's mouth on her neck, one hand toying with her breasts, the other making slow torturous circles between her legs. She moaned through her smile, "You make me feel so good."

"Nothing less than what you do to me."

"Close."

"Me too." He pulled out of her long enough to move over her and enter again. He wanted the intimacy that only full body contact could give.

Madi planted her feet on the bed and met him thrust for thrust. Her hands held tight to his back ensuring his weight stayed on her, but letting him angle his movements to hit the right spots inside and out. She pulled his mouth to hers, "Gonna come, baby" and kissed him.

Max loved how aggressive her kiss became as she shattered beneath him. She was tight around his cock. One last stroke and he let pleasure rush over him. He broke from the kiss to breath and buried his face against her neck, "So good. So fucking good." His body shook in her arms for several seconds before he rolled to his side with her.

"Welcome back." Madi ran her hands over his shoulders as she spoke.

"You're kidding right?" Max laughed, "Been back for hours."

She moaned and wiggled against him, "Yeah, there's back, and then there's back."

"Crazy American girlfriend." He rubbed his nose against hers, "About that . . ."

She covered his mouth with her hand, "I swear if you apologize for telling South America I was your girlfriend before telling me you're not getting laid again tonight." He mumbled against her hand. She moved her hand, "You had something to say?"

"I was going to say . . ." He paused then laughed, "I was going to say something that would mean me not getting laid again tonight. I think I'll shut up."

Madi patted his cheek, "Smart boy."

"Just tonight?"

"That's all the self control I have."

~*~*~*~

When they woke up the sun was shining through the window. Max rolled to his side with his back to the window, "Someone forgot to close the curtains."

Madi buried her face against his chest, "Thank god we're not hung over." She peered over his shoulder, "Wow, that's bright. We should go lay in the sun until it's time to get ready."

"Will you rub lotion on me so I don't burn?" He rubbed his hands over her back to illustrate his point.

"I'll rub anything you want on anything you got." She popped his naked ass and climbed over him to close the curtains.

He appreciated the view of her naked body walking across the room, "I'll remember that."

Madi walked back to the bed and knelt. Max put his arm around her. She moved in very slowly and kissed him the same way, "Because you're a very deprived and undersexed pop star."

"I wouldn't say that. I don't think you can call three times in one night deprived or undersexed." He pulled her onto the bed.

"Let's go for four to make sure."

~*~*~*~

Despite their morning "activities" Madi and Max weren't the last out to the pool. Tyler was. When he came down he found all his friends surrounding a picnic table with an umbrella indulging in beer and food. They'd ordered for him and he pulled up a chair to join them. The afternoon was spent in laughter. They went from laying by the pool to playing in the pool. Max and Madi lost a game of chicken to Tyler and Ray. When teams switched up it wound up Max and Madi battling each other. Max on Tyler's shoulders and Madi on Ethan's. It wasn't much of a battle. Max had her beat in upper body strength by a long shot. Their arms were locked together as they pulled and twisted. Max was letting her think she had a chance.

"Is my sweet adorable boyfriend really going to knock me over?"

He smiled sweetly and stopped fighting. For a second anyway. As soon as she relaxed he grabbed her arms harder and threw her off Ethan's shoulders. Everyone laughed as he said, "Think that was the wrong decision?" He fell backward off Tyler's shoulders and came up to a high five. Suddenly someone, Madison, jumped on his back. "Hey, love, didn't drown?"

She was laughing and bit his ear, "Nope, good play."

"Thanks." He turned his face to kiss her. "I'm still gonna pay, aren't I?"

"Only in a good way."

~*~*~*~

"I thought you didn't wear skirts to Tyler's shows. Something about exposure." Not to say that he didn't like her choice in clothing. She wore a fitted shirt that was cream at the top and gradually became a dark rose. Showed off her curves and the perfect amount of cleavage to keep him looking all night.

Madi pulled a pair of black leggings on under the black skirt, "I can wear these during set up." She sat down in his lap and kissed him while running her hand over the back of his head. "If you're a good boy I'll let you strip them off before show time."

He ran his hand from her knee to hip, up her skirt, "I'll be a very good boy. Starting now." He moved in for another kiss, taking them from soft touches of lips to deep strokes of tongue.

A bang on the door separated them. Madi shook her head to clear the fog, "Time to go to work."

Max helped carry in equipment with the rest of them. The extra set of hands had them running ahead of schedule. Venue staff was mopping the aisle floors. Tyler had run a contest on twitter and selected ten fans to come in and watch sound check. They were told to be here by 4:30 and it was time. Madison went out front to check on them and let them know how this would work. Max decided to stay behind and help with set up.

Madi made her way through the lobby to the glass doors. She stopped to talk to staff for a few minutes before heading outside. The line of early arrivals stretched the length of the venue to the corner of the building. She smiled as she headed out. First was pulling the winners. Six of the ten she knew. They were frequent attendees at Tyler's shows. She introduced them to the newcomers with laughing instructions to be nice and make them feel at home. She left them at the front of the line by the doors before walking the line. Along the way she stopped and talked to names and faces she remembered. She kept hearing the same story of VIP tickets being sold for the first five rows. It wasn't the VIP she had an issue with, but the "first five rows" was a problem.

Madi strode into the show room and saw two workers standing near the sound booth, "I need to see your boss."

"Is there a problem?" The men looked at each other.

"Do you have the authority to move those seats?" Madi pointed to the front of the stage.

"No m'am. Those have been sold as VIP seats."

She headed down the aisle to the stage, "I need to see your boss. I'll meet him here." She tapped the side of the sound booth. The two men headed out the doors. Madi waved off Tyler's questioning look, "Just keep going. I got this." She headed backstage.

Tyler grabbed Max's arm smiling, "Something's going on. Go to the sound boards and be invisible. Report back."

Max snickered as he jumped off stage and ran up the aisle. He ducked in behind the sound guy, "Just ignore me." He watched Madi heading his direction with a binder. He winked at her as she got closer.

Madi leaned against the sound booth until the men came back. She held out her hand, "Madison Roberts, tour manager."

The man shook her hand, "Travis Wiley, manager. I take it there's a problem."

Madi shook her head, "I was outside checking with my contest winners and heard the first five rows are VIP seats. Is that right?"

Travis looked down the aisle, "Yes, the one's with yellow bands."

"You're going to need to move those back about twelve feet." She started flipping through the binder.

"I'm sorry? There's nothing in the contract prohibiting VIP sales."

"No, but there is about seats within tweleve feet of the stage." She pointed to a section, "There are to be no seats within twelve feet of the stage unless the seats are permantly afixed to the venue floor." She glanced at the green fold up chairs, "Those are not permanently afixed."

Travis just stared at her. Madi glanced up at a smirking Max. "So . . . there is a problem. I need those moved."

Travis looked at the two men beside him, "Seems we overlooked that. Unfortunately, we've sold those seats at a premium price."

"That's not my problem. My problem is that I need those seats moved in compliance with a contract that" she flipped to the back page and pointed to the signature, "you signed, Travis."

Travis was sweating. Refunding that money would be a huge loss and many pissed off patrons. "Can we come to some sort of compromise here, Ms. Roberts?"

"About the seats? No." Madi smiled, "Here's my suggestion. You tweet, email, go outside and yell, or whatever you need to do. Let them know there's been a mix up. Did you sell individual seats or just general?"

"Gaurenteed first five rows only. No seats."

Madi nodded, this was easy. Not like anyone would be sitting anyway. "First five rows now have early admission fifteen minutes before doors and an acoustic performance of two songs. May make doors a little late, but I trust you'll manage that. Hold them in the lobby."

Travis was visibly displeased, but completely screwed. If pressed he'd admit her solution was more than workable. He held out his hand again, "I'll take care of it." Madi shook his hand and headed back toward the stage. She was out of earshot when Travis looked at the two men beside him, "Frigid cunt." The men laughed, "Get rid of the fucking chairs to twelve feet."

Max startled at the words and bounced down the stairs behind them. The men looked at him, "Completely wrong." He held out his hand to Travis, "Frigid cunt's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He winked and ran down the aisle and hopped onto the stage.

Tyler stood up from plugging up his foot board, "What happened?"

"They sold the first five rows."

Tyler winced, "I wondered why there were seats. She take care of it?"

"Beautifully." He felt an arm go around him and kissed her head, "Don't mind admitting I'm a little turned on by how you handled that."

She gave him a squeeze, "I was very professional."

"Yes, you were, but you didn't give in. They didn't like that."

Tyler's eyes lit up and he looked around at his band, "Did we get a name?" Max looked confused. "Did they call her a name?"

Max nodded, "Not worth repeating." Everyone around him laughed.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder, "We have a list."

Now Max was laughing too, but everyone was looking at him expectantly. He looked at Madi, "Is there really a list?"

She laughed, "Yes, ordered by creativity."

Tyler smirked, "Spill it, Max."

He shook his head, "Frigid cunt."

Loud peals of laughter broke out and Max joined in. Madison snapped to serious, "Well, that's just wrong."

Max pulled her into a hug, "That's what I told them."


	48. Chapter 48

Things went fast from there. It took no time for the seats to be removed and Madi headed out front again to fetch the winners. The band had already begun as they entered and were directed to the first row of seats. After getting everyone settled Madi grabbed Max and headed back to the sound booth. The sound system wasn't the greatest and it took some tweaking to get the sound balanced. Luckily the venue's sound guy was good. He apologized for his manager and told them he frequently tried to get away with shit like that, worked about half the time. They walked back down when sound check was over.

Max stayed off the side as Madi and Tyler mingled with the winners. Tyler handed off gifts to her. Max watched her discretely keep an eye on the time. She walked over and handed off the bags to him before getting everyone's attention, "Guys, I'm sorry, but we've got to clear the area for the opener's sound check. No one allowed in here for them."

One of the women Madi had spoken to several times spoke above the chorus of "aww, no", "Madi, do we have to go back outside in the line? I know we got to be in here for sound check, but it's crap that we have to go to the back of the line for general admission because of it."

Madi nodded, "I'll see what I can do." She ushered them back out into the lobby. Travis was standing off to the side, "Is it alright for my winners to hang out here in the lobby for the next twenty? They've got your VIP tickets."

Travis' first thought was "hell no", then he remembered her boyfriend overhearing his less than professional response to being caught in his own game. "Sure, just make sure they stay over in this area."

She shook his hand, "Thank you." She clapped her hands and hauled everyone over to the area near the bathrooms away from the view of those outside in line, "You guys can stay in, but you need to stay over here. VIP entry is in twenty. You'll go in first." She got several hugs as she made her way back toward the show room doors.

Two of the new fans pulled her to the side right before she opened the door to go in, "Madi, we didn't get VIP tickets. They were gone before we knew we could come."

Madi smiled, "Well, you've got them now. Just be quiet about it."

The two women hugged her, "Thank you!"

"I take care of our fans. Thanks for being honest about it." She reminded the group once more to stay over here and ducked back in the doors. The door had barely closed when Max pulled her into the corner at the back of the show room, "Hey, what's this?"

Max crushed her body against his and engaged her in a searing kiss before answering, "I heard what you did for those girls. You are amazing with his fans, he's lucky to have you. Loved watching you take care of business, as well. Completely turned on."

She pulled him to her for another kiss, "I can tell." She pulled away enough to look at his face, "I recognized this look. This is your Chasing the Sun sexed up look."

He laughed before hugging her and whispering in her ear, "No, it's the look your boyfriend gets when he wants you and knows he's got hours before he can have you. Consider yourself warned." Only after she shivered did he kiss her neck, "And hunted."

Tyler and Ray had just finished talking to the opener when the scene at the back of the room took place. They couldn't hear anything, but didn't need to. Ray looked at Tyler when the couple went back to hugging, "Do we still like him?"

Tyler nodded, but said, "I hate him a little more every time he's around." They laughed and headed backstage, "I think drunk is a good idea."

There wasn't time to get out of control before the early entry folks were let in. Tyler would have preferred to hang out and relax until show time, but he liked that Madi had taken care of his fans. He didn't give a shit if the manager lost money, but his fans had paid for something extra and he was fine with giving it to them. He wasn't in the mood for something as mellow as acoustic anything, so he hauled the boys out on stage for a warm up. He'd let the fans yell out requests and they'd go from there.

Max and Madi stayed backstage with playful orders to be good. Seriously? There wasn't nearly enough time to bad. Quick maybe, but not bad. Madi had hugged them all as they headed out the door then headed back to Max. He stood up to meet her, "Remember the morning I ran out while you were asleep and brought back pastries?" He waited for her to nod. "I did a little more shopping. This will look amazing with that top." He pulled a flat velvet box out of his back pocket, holding it in the palm of his hand.

Madi touched the velvet with the tips of her fingers. She recognized the designer's logo from the boutique near the shops they'd gone to that day. She also knew the quality and price of what was inside.

Max loved the look of wonder on her face as she stroked the box. Her response was completely unspoiled and he was enjoying spoiling her. Just when he was beginning to doubt she'd pick it up she slid it off his palm. He had to reign in his impatience.

She opened the box to find a striking pendant in yellow gold with diamond accents and a pale pink stone. "Max, it's beautiful."

There was no doubt from the look on her face that she loved it, "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Her arms slid around his neck, "Thank you." She kissed his perfect lips, pulling at his bottom lip as she moved back. "Put it on me?"

Max took the box back to remove the pendant while Madi turned her back to him and gathered her hair. After fastening the chain around her neck he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the back of her neck, "Now do I get to take those leggings off you?"

"You have been a very good boy."

 

The couple was sitting on the couch when the other's got back. Madi had her now bare legs draped over Max's. She pointed at the table, "Snacks are here."

Tyler started opening boxes, "And your pants are not." He looked over with a smile and noticed a new shiny object. He walked over to get a better look, "That's gorgeous, Madi. Very you." He looked to Max, "Good taste. Let's eat."

Backstage tradition for a headlining gig involved pizza, beer, and tequila shots. As it was also the last night of tour, the party atmosphere was in full swing and everyone was some degree of drunk. Mostly drunk being the predominant state. The last shot was done the second before they headed to the stage. Max was welcomed into the tradition without a thought. As the group hit the stage, Max and Madi moved to a high table along the side wall. It was far enough to the side of the stage to be out of the crowd, but close enough that Madi could get to stage quickly if needed. Max still had the borrowed baseball cap and sat nearest the wall. They'd talked and weren't overly concerned with him being recognized. Max's concern was with taking attention away from Trouble Is on their night. His choice in nondescript clothing, hat, and the fact that there was no reason anyone would expect him to be here all but assured a quiet night. He was careful during sound check to not speak or do anything to call attention to himself. Now the darkness shadowed them.

Max noticed big differences between last night's show and tonight's. The loudness of screaming women being one. Also the band seemed much more relaxed, but more energetic. He knew how different it felt when you were the opener versus the headliner. As an opener you were warming up someone else's fans and a handful of your own with the understanding that outshining your headliner was a major mistake. Tonight Trouble Is was in charge. Max wasn't sure if it was Tyler being a little drunk or this being his crowd that led to all the stories. He talked about songs and went on tangents to things that had been going on or past tour stories. The crowd loved it. Max missed this kind of intimacy with fans. Even at small shows this wasn't really possible anymore. Anything they said or did was instantly tweeted to millions and on you tube by the morning.

During a particularly lengthy and slightly dirty story Max pulled Madi close where she could hear him, "Is this normal?"

Madi shrugged, "A little much. He's really drunk." She moved away then back, "Ten percent failure rate takes a hit tonight."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She nodded and they went back to the show.

Another few songs and Tyler stopped to chat again, "So before the show tonight Madison got called a name." A good percentage of the fans cheered. "And we've reached a milestone!" More cheers.

Madison groaned and yelled, "No, we haven't." Tyler started clapping his hands and got the fans chanting her name. Madi downed the rest of her beer, looked at Max, and mouthed, "Fuck" before heading to the stage. She climbed onto the stage and looked out, "We just had a milestone."

Tyler laughed, "Yes, we hit one dozen. Today we hit lucky number thirteen."

"Your drunk ass is just making shit up now."

He giggled and nodded, "So we'll review the list!" Ethan handed him a clipboard. "For those of you new to this." He looked at Max, "And you know who you are. Besides her duties selling my shit, handing out tickets, and pissing you all off by dragging me away when you're not done with me, Madison handles any business issues that come up. Hotels, venues, transportation. She deals with all that so I don't have too. From time to time people don't like her and call her names." He held up the clipboard, "We started keeping track. We've got the non creative: bitch, whore, skank. A little better: road whore, wicked witch of the West, New York City bitch, which is funny because she's from Massachusetts. Drunken things that make no sense: candy assed mother fucking bitch, dark sparkly slut, high heeled wearing hose beast. And then my favorites: master bitch in charge of Tyler's virginity, and right fit twat. Which brings us to tonight. Drum roll, please." Tyler waited then grabbed the mic dramatically, "Frigid cunt!"

Madison did her best curtsy, "May I go now?"

"Nope." Tyler grabbed her hand, "Since she's up here and sufficently drunk, shouldn't she join us for a song?"

Madison yelled "no". Most of the crowd yelled "yes". Max yelled "yes". Madison glared at them all.

Ray moved his mic stand to center stage with Tyler's, smirking the entire time. Tyler found a familiar face holding up a phone and pointed to her, "You know what's coming." The girl nodded with a laugh. "Other people might wanna get this too." He laughed when he saw Max fiddling with his phone. Tyler slung his arm around Madison, "She only protests a little. She really enjoys it."

Madison bumped his hip with hers, "I bet you say that about all the girls."

With that the band broke into Meatloaf's "Paradise by the Dashboard Light." The night they met they'd done this song karaoke at the after party complete with fake make out session during the "baseball" section. Since then it was their go to song for assing off. It wasn't a regular thing, but at more intimate (or drunken) gigs Madison would end up on stage with them.

Max had a sneaky suspicion that this little inpromptu event was going to prove itself to be very painful. He only vaguely recognized the song. Her voice wasn't great, but the campy song was perfect. She and Tyler got into the song, acting out each part, and playing to the crowd. He was sure this had happened many times before. The fake make out session was way more funny than sexy.

The only part Max found himself jealous of was the obvious closeness of their relationship. Whatever else they were doing up there they were having fun and he knew that was nothing new. He understood why some of his fans hated her now. They would never have that relationship with Tyler and the hatred was bourne of jealousy. But friendships were just like lovers in that the people weren't interchangeable. Their frienship worked because of who they were. Just as he and Madi worked because of who they were. No one else in the crowd would mean this much to Tyler. Or him.

When the song ended Max was chanting for more with the rest of the crowd. Tyler was egging them on with Madi shaking her head. He kept an arm around her while he pumped up the crowd, "You know it is a special night."

She pushed at him, "No, it's not."

Tyler giggled drunkenly again, "Ok, maybe not. But there are special people here." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm just trying to get you laid. Prove you're not a frigid cunt."

The crowd roared with laughter, as did Madi, "I so do not need your help with that. That is a done deal." She could tell he wasn't going to let up, "Fine. Someone give me a shot of tequila."

The fans knew of their pre-show ritual and there were always several shots of tequila on the stage if he wanted more. Tyler walked to the edge and grabbed one for her and one for himself. They clinked plastic cups and downed the clear liquid.

When the music started Madi looked at Tyler, "Really?" He smirked. "I apologize as this will suck, and not in the good way."

Tyler made eye contact with Max, "But it'll hurt so good."

When they finished the song Tyler hugged her, "Now, get off my stage."

Madi threw her arms in the air, "Been trying to leave since you called me up here." She saw Max standing between the stage stairs and the table wearing his sexed up look.

Ray saw him too, "You're being stalked."

Madi was aware of that. She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her. Undressing her. All of which she was more than okay with. Madison's arms went around his neck and he lifted her off the ground while they kissed.

Tyler started the next song. When Max put her back on her feet he had to yell for her to hear him, "Fucking incredible."

She rolled her eyes, "I can't sing."

Before she could say anything else he put his finger over her lips, "That's my girl you're talking about. Say anything else and you won't get laid tonight."

She bit at his finger, but he was fast, "Just tonight?"

He turned her back to him and held her close, both facing the stage, "That's all the self control I have." He kissed her neck, "And that's questionable. Cause I'm sooooo pissed."


	49. Chapter 49

After the show was over Max helped them pack up while Tyler met fans. Madi stood behind him selling merch and keeping the line going. The venue had to be empty in an hour. Madison shook her head and cringed as Tyler gave their hotel information to several groups of women and told them he'd be in the bar. Somehow he knew the bar didn't close until two. She gave everyone a fifteen minute warning and began packing up. At five minutes she told everyone goodnight and grabbed Tyler's arm, pulling him back through the showroom.

Tyler flung his arm around her, partly leaning on her, "Now everyone gets laid tonight."

Madi hauled him down the aisle, "You're such a humanitarian. Thinking about your fellow band members."

Chaz laughed at the pair, "What's he gone and done now?"

Tyler left Madi and put his arm around Chaz, "Hand picked some lovely ladies for a party back at the hotel."

Ray smirked, "That is a good thing. We're loaded. Let's go."

Max took the boxes from Madi to put them in the back of the van, "Are we going to this party?"

Before Madi could answer Tyler grabbed his shoulder, "Yes, you are. It's end of tour. And if you don't I'll fuck with you all night." He pulled Max in and kissed the side of his head, "I love you, Max."

Max laughed and glanced at Madi, "I love you too, Tyler."

Tyler put an arm around Max and pulled him into the van. Madi climbed in and sat on the bench row in front of them with Ray and Ethan. Ray leaned over, "He's fucked up."

She laughed, "And what are you?"

He stuck out his tongue, "I'm just drunk. Pot . . . kettle."

"I never said I wasn't drunk." She glanced over her shoulder at her two favorite men, "They are fucked up."

Max protested, "Oi, I am not fucked up. I sobered up quite a bit while your hot ass was up on that stage."

"Blood flow issues?" Tyler put his hand on Max's thigh.

Max moved the other man's hand, "Seriously." He grabbed Tyler's face and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for that, by the way."

Tyler fell back against the van sidewall laughing, "Scared the fuck out of me. You're welcome. Thought you were really gonna kiss me."

Max wiggled his tongue at Tyler, "I'm a good snog. You don't know what you're missing."

"I bet you're a good lay too, but I don't want any part of that either."

Max and Tyler laughed and cursed the rest of the way back to the hotel. Their conversation zipped from topic to topic at the speed of light, peppered with insults and taking the piss. Occasionally someone else would add a sentence, but for the most part it was just the two in the back being drunken fools.

At the hotel Max and Tyler poured out of the van hanging onto each other and headed to the bar with their arms around each other still laughing. Ray put his arm around Madi, "Lost your boyfriend."

"He'll be back when he gets horny." She laughed and held onto Ray's waist as they weaved toward the bar.

Tyler had already ordered a round of shots and beers by the time everyone made it to him. The ladies he'd invited converged immediately. Tyler held them off with a raised hand, "Hang on girls, we've got a little business to take care of."

Max's eyes darted around confused. Madi smiled and shook her head. The group of seven made a circle while Tyler handed out the shots. Tyler took a moment to focus and burp, "This has been an amazing couple of weeks. As always. I couldn't wish for a better group of friends to share this crazy assed shit with." Tyler lifted his glass to the middle and everyone followed suit, "To old friends, best friends, and new friends." Everyone clinked glasses and shot it down.

Max made an awful face, "What in the bloody fucking hell was that shit?"

Everyone laughed, "Jager."

He grabbed the nearest beer and drained it. In the time that took the circle broke and the ladies were gathered around. Max's face was still sour, "I'll drink anything, but that is rank."

Tyler put his arm around Max, "Ladies, this cursing Englishman is Max."

Max waved and was greeted with a disjointed chorus of seductive and slurred, "Hi, Max."

Madi waved her hands, "Oh no, that is mine." She waved a perfectly manicured hand up and down Max's body, "All of this is mine. You can do what you want with the other five, but that one" she pointed to Max with her left hand "belongs to me." Her right hand pointed to herself. She made the gesture from the Emperor's New Groove and added "No touchy."

Max's eyes widened, "Love Disney movies." He rolled right, crossing in front of Tyler to be in front of Madi. He bent his knees to come up under her, his hands going around her waist as her hands went to his face. His mind screamed for him to say "love you too". Drunk in a bar surrounded by Tyler's fans wasn't going to be the way this happened. Instead he kissed her with everything he had and every unsaid word. He was dizzy from her and the alcohol when he moved back, "Liked you staking a claim."

She hugged him, "These are hungry hyenas and you are not on the menu." She licked the shell of his ear, "Theirs anyway."

Max's hand snaked under her hair to play with the sensitive skin on the back of her neck, "Do you have to babysit?"

"No, he can fuck up by himself." She grabbed Max's hands and headed toward the elevator.

Max was confused, "I thought . .. "

She interrupted him, "I don't like it, but it is what it is. I would not put up with his shit for anything. Kim is a much better woman than I am."

As usual Max cornered her in the elevator and kissed her, "Not better, just different. You put up with my shit."

"Not if your shit involved fucking fans."

"Won't ever happen. Like you said, all this belongs to you." He rubbed his erection against her.

She smirked, "And I know just what to do with you."

"I bet you do."

Before he could kiss her the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He grabbed her hand and took off running down the hall. The room door wasn't closed before they were tearing at each other's and their own clothes. Once naked they were glued together moving in the direction of the bed. It seemed too far away and Max pushed her onto the couch before dropping to his knees in front of her. Her hands moved over his skin while he kissed down her neck to her breast. He dug out a condom from the bag and moved back to her sweet mouth again.

"I've wanted you for what feels like days. I can't wait anymore."

Madi reached for his cock and led him to her, "You don't have to. Make me yours. Again."

He slid inside her with a low groan, "Oh Madison, you're going to be the end of me."

There were multiple issues tonight. Max planted his hand on the back of the couch for support and pulled her hair. Madi reached up to kiss him and ended up head butting him. Max pulled back to far, slipped out, and rammed his cock into the couch cushion. Madi had her foot on the table for leverage and pushed too hard, sending the table sliding across the floor and her ass falling off the couch. With all that and the laughing and swearing it was a miracle anyone came.

It would be so easy. Madi smiled as he held his sweat covered body close. Enjoying the feel of him clinging to her and his heavy breaths on her skin. It would be so easy to say the words she was sure of. To just hold him and whisper in his ear, or lift his gorgeous face to look in his eyes and say them. She wasn't scared. She knew he was there too. Had felt it since he walked back into her arms yesterday. No doubts. Still . . . drunk and high on sex wasn't the moment she wanted.

Max kissed her shoulder, "Sloppy drunk sex is fun." He pulled her up and fell into the bed. "We're going to be so fucking hung over on the plane."

Madison had been lying beside him, but she popped up, "Plane? We're going on a plane?"

"Not afraid of flying are you?" He buried his head under a pillow.

"No, but where are we going on a plane?"

"Paradise." He felt her glare, "I'm completely serious."

~*~*~*~*~

They were up, showered, and packed the next morning when there was a soft knock at the door. Max opened it to find Tyler, "Hey, how you feeling this morning?"

"Like shit." Tyler walked in and dropped on the couch. "You?"

"Horrible hangover." He sat on the chair across the room. "If I didn't tell you last night, show was awesome. Top night."

Tyler nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Madi came out of the bathroom and looked between the two men. She trusted Max to understand when she sat next to Tyler and put her hand on his back, "How's my rock star this morning?"

Tyler laid his head over on her shoulder, "Same as Max, horrible hangover. I imagine he's relatively guilt free though."

Max's eyebrows shot up. Madi put her arms around her best friend, "Unlike you."

Tyler's six foot three inch body seemed very small as he wrapped around Madi, "Very."

"She gone?"

"Hours ago."

Whatever was said next Max couldn't hear. He sat there watching. He could tell she was talking to him by the way he'd move his head in response. At first he felt uncomfortable, but that went away with the realization that he was a part of this. So he sat back and waited.

The conversation ended with Madi pulling Tyler's drooping head off her shoulder and looking directly into his eyes, "I love you anyway."

His response seemed almost rehearsed, "Then I can't be that bad." He took a deep breath and sat back. He met Max's eyes, "Sorry, didn't mean to fuck up your morning."

Max shook his head, "No problem, mate. Nothing fucked up."

"Where are you two going?" Tyler stood and stretched.

Madi rolled her eyes, "He won't tell me."

Max talked over her, "Paradise."

"Cool! Atlantis?" Max nodded, "She'll love it."

Madi walked back toward the bathroom to get the rest of her stuff, "Mythical sunken island here we come."

Max snickered and held up his hands, "How pissed is she going to be when she realizes we weren't taking the piss?"

Tyler made the same motion, "For a smart girl she can be pretty dense." The two men hugged, "Have fun and take care of our girl."

"Always. You lot have a safe drive home. Long way." He patted Tyler on the back as he walked away.

Tyler hugged Madi, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That gives me a lot of room." She kissed his cheek and held the door open as he left. She glanced at the clock, "We should go?"

Max picked up his bags and hers, leaving her rolling suitcase for her, "Yeah, grab something to eat at the airport."

"Mmmm, sugar and coffee." She accepted his kiss as she walked through the door.

~*~*~*~

"I feel stupid."

Max blew on his coffee before taking a sip, "I told you we were going to Paradise. How would I know you didn't know that was an island in the Bahamas?" He smirked behind his cup.

She cut into the huge cinnamon roll, "I'm guessing Atlantis is a real place too?"

He nodded, "Resort. We can pull up the website when we get to the gate, or if the plane has wifi."

It was a short hour long flight before they were indeed in Paradise. When the car pulled up to the resort they both laughed, "Holy shit, this is huge." They'd spent the flight looking at the pages he'd bookmarked and figuring out what they had to do, what they would like to do, and what they didn't care as much about. They were able to make reservations for almost everything online. A few off site activities they would wait to get the opinion of the concierge before making a final decision. For today they were going to unpack, have a look around, and find a chaise to lie on in the sun. Not necessarily in that order.

Max ducked into the bathroom once they got to their room and Madi headed out to the balcony. She checked in with her work email, answered one from her sister, and then checked her twitter account. Lots of tweets about last night's show. She favorited the ones with links to videos and pictures. Panic struck when she came upon "Madison has a boyfriend" with pictures of her and Max. There were a few of them at the table, one of them kissing after she'd come off stage, and one of him snuggled up behind her. It was dark and nothing was very clear, so the panic passed. Eventually she hit more recent tweets.

@MaxTheWanted "RT @LostSloth: @MaxTheWanted where's the song of the day!" No need for secret messages if I'm with her ;) X

@MaxTheWanted "RT @MrsGeorge: @MaxTheWanted Wondering when you'll introduce the GF to the Fanmily." Soon enough, love, keeping her to myself for now. X

@NathanTheWanted That was some funny shit! #video

@JayTheWanted How pissed were you people?

@MaxTheWanted Ridiculously so.

@Madicakes Toilet tweeting?

@NathanTheWanted ha ha ha ha #busted

@MaxTheWanted On vacation with my girl. Going twitter silent. Back to London next Sunday. Na night, kiddies, love you all.


	50. Chapter 50

Max joined Madi on the balcony, walking up behind her, putting his arms alongside her on the railing, and resting his chin on her shoulder, "Balcony tweeting?"

She laced her fingers with his, "There are a couple of pix of us from Tyler's show last night."

"Let's see." Madi pulled up the shots on her phone, "Mmm, not clear at all. I like the kissing one." He took her phone and sent that one to himself before putting her phone on the table behind them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Any suspicions on it being me?"

Madi reached behind her to hold him, "Nope, lots of tweets about how drunk Tyler was. Some alluding to a private party at the hotel, but nothing major. Nothing about who he left with."

"Have you talked to him? He seemed pretty upset this morning."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, "He's always upset when he has a failure. Logic would say stop."

"Yes, but logic isn't what's at play here. Fit birds offerering themselves for the night is sexual, not logical. You kind of get drunk on it. If you're gonna turn it down there's got to be something you want more, something better."

"Kim."

He shook his head, "She allows him to fuck on tour. He's not risking losing her by doing what she allows. He can have his cake and eat it too."

"So if I said I didn't mind if you had an occasional failure you would?" This had turned into a very interesting conversation.

Max expected it to get to them at some point, "No, but it would make it much harder to resist temptation if I knew there wasn't a price to pay. Tyler's only price is his own guilt and I imagine sometimes he resists to avoid that and sometimes it's worth the hit. Like getting completely leathered, you know you'll feel like shit in the morning, but the night before makes it worth every stabbing pain the next day."

"Lots of musicians cheat without permission."

"The first time it happens and she stays she's given permission for it to happen again." One of his bandmates had this relationship. "Do you worry about this? About me?"

"I really hadn't thought about it until that morning you'd tweeted about having fun and how gorgeous the fans were. Tyler baited me with it, to make me define what was acceptable. After we talked about it the decision was to worry about it or choose to trust you." She turned around, folding her arms behind his neck, "I chose to trust you."

He smiled as he moved in to kiss her, "Thank you for trusting me." Her words touched him deep inside and there was no way for him to say exactly how much her trust meant to him. How much he cherished that. "There's always going to be temptation, Madi. If you hadn't called that day and told me you didn't want me sleeping with anyone else I wouldn't have anyway. That's not who I am . . . I don't cheat. It wasn't for fun anymore. I was already yours."

When they parted from another kiss, Madi looked over her shoulder at the ocean, "This is gorgeous, Max. I love it. Thank you."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"You don't have to go twitter silent. I don't mind. Fangirls gonna go crazy." She snickered and rubbed her nose against his.

"Only girl I care about is right here in my arms."

~*~*~*~

They woke up early after their quiet afternoon and night. Madi slid a bright blue coverup over her bikini, "I think we should do the shark thing first. That way if you don't want to leave we can hang out all day and we've got plenty of other days to go back."

He'd asked what she wanted to do multiple times and every answer was taking him to swim with sharks. "It's infuriating when I ask what you want to do and you tell me you want to do what I want to do."

She pushed him away from the breakfast table and straddled his lap, "I want to do it too. And there's nothing wrong with wanting to do things to make you happy."

He glared at her playfully and stole a quick kiss, "Fine, but we're not staying all day. How about we go wander around the island after? See what's to do there." They'd covered the resort yesterday.

"Sounds great."

There were several different shark experiences at the resort. They signed up for the snorkeling before heading over to "Walk with the Sharks". There was a Plexiglas tunnel for viewing before the group was lead to an area for outfitting with a special helmet that allowed them to breathe as they walked along the bottom of the exhibit. They were allowed to touch starfish and fish that swam close. The only thing Madi shied away from where the spider crabs, claiming they were too much like spiders. She had a good laugh when Max nearly jumped out of his suit when a manatee flipped the back of his head. He'd been paying too much attention to the shark going in front of him.

They had an hour before they were due to snorkel so they played in the water park. Both were yanking their suits out of their butt cracks after the Challenger Slide. It looked too close to call, but the speed clock gave the slight advantage to Madi. Max didn't care because her victory dance was too cute. After the competition it was time to take in a few inner tube rides that they could do together. Still lots of drops and speed, but with Madi lying back on him between his legs. They didn't get to the slide with a 60 foot drop, promising to hit that another day.

A few minutes to relax was all they had before snorkeling the ruins. The area was huge and they wandered away from each other then would join up again. This was beautiful and relaxing which was perfect after the screamfest in the water park and the adrenaline from the sharks. There were sharks in ruins, but less close or dangerous. When they were done both agreed that finding an off resort snorkel/scuba trip was a must.

When they headed out to explore it was after lunch and breakfast was long gone. They ducked into a shop and asked for a recommendation for the late lunch and took off. The place was a dive. Madi laughed, "We've had fun at dives before."

Max led her inside, "Best food at dives."

Inside did not match outside. Outside looked like a sea shack that had seen one too may hurricanes. Flakes of paint covered the boards, wood was nailed askew, and sand clung to everything. Inside was like a picnic area. The floor was concrete. Long wooden picnic tables were covered with red and white checked clothes. They were led to a table already inhabited by ten other people. Their server quickly explained that everything here was served to the group, as people left they were replaced with new people. They were to grab what they wanted as it came by.

The couple ordered rum drinks and started accepting the plates and bowls of food. Conversations that had begun before they arrived were continued and they jumped in effortlessly. The food was mostly seafood with some mutton and pork thrown in. It was the seasoning that made the local food different. Conch was a specialty and served in about half a dozen ways. They fed each other their favorites and even forced the tasting of "oh god this is horrible, try it" foods. By the end of their meal they had made new friends and been invited to meet up at the resort nightclub tomorrow. They eagerly agreed.

They wandered around the streets with a mutual agreement to avoid the trendier shops and found their way into markets flooded with work by local artisans and peppered with typical tourist traps. It was an afternoon of part history lesson and part retail therapy. They returned to the hotel with kitschy gifts and souvenirs, as well as a island gear for themselves.

Madi kicked off her shoes and plopped onto the couch, looking out the large glass door. She waited for Max to join her then took his hand, "We've been here over twenty four hours and haven't stepped a toe on the beach."

He laid his head on the couch back and looked at her, "Likely breaking some Bahamian law. We've been busy."

"I love beaches and oceans."

He pulled her off the couch, "Couple hours till sunset. Find a lounger for two. Break a few more laws."

They walked hand in hand along the water's edge toward the end of the resort's stretch of private beach. There were only a handful of people out. A few families with kids running from the waves and a couple or two doing the same thing as they were.

Max lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Good day, angel?"

She stopped and slid her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, "Perfect day. I think you planned it that way."

His silver eyes sparkled with mischief, "Exploring new place, having new experiences, and eating new food. Making memories. Check."

"Did you make a list?"

He tapped his temple, "Mental one. That's the beauty of your perfect date. I can make that happen just about anywhere and many times. Mine's too specific."

"You could amend it."

He laughed, "Na, it's still my perfect date." He pulled his phone out and hit the button for the camera. He held it out at arm's length before kissing her and snapping a picture.

An older couple was walking by, "Do you want us to take one for you? Too beautiful of a sunset not to get you with it."

Max handed off his phone, "Thank you, that would be perfect." They took a few of pictures against the gorgeous backdrop before thanking the couple and heading on down the beach.

Max veered in to a double lounge chair. They'd thrown a couple of beers into a beach bag with a towel. Madi used the opener on the bottom of her shoe to pop the tops while he spread the towel out where they'd sit and adjust the back to forty five degrees. "Those are the most awesome sandals ever." He joined her on the chair and held out his arm to welcome her. Madi curled against his body her head resting on his shoulder. Max squeezed her close and kissed the top of her head, "This might just be the perfect day." He took a long draw of his beer, "And we haven't even made love yet."

They were quiet for a long time. The roar of the ocean filled their ears. The waves crashed against the sand in rolling white foam. They finished off their beers and held each other as the sun slowly sunk into the horizon. Madi looked up at him, "Do you know what happened, Max?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kept his fingers there, "What happened, Madi?"

She looked at him for a heartbeat before going on, "I fell in love with you." Her smile filled his heart.

Max breathed deeply of this moment. Perfect day, perfect sunset, perfect girl saying the perfect words. Perfect. "Yeah, I've fallen in love with you too." His hand connected with her face the second before their lips met. A soft chaste kiss. This felt good. Still, it didn't feel complete without the simplest of three words. He pulled away and waited for her eyes to meet his, "I love you, Madison."

She tilted her head and gave him the slightest smile, "I love you, Max."

He moved closer, their lips close, "This feels so good." He barely touched his lips to hers, "Being with you, loving you."

"Max." Madi's brain was completely fogged. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips tasted of him.

"Yes?" She'd said nothing but his name.

"Kiss me. Please."

Her "please" killed him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that had he been standing that one word would have dropped him to his knees. His fingers slid into her hair and he closed the whisper of a distance. Never had her lips felt as warm and soft as they did in the first second of contact. He parted his lips to taste her, the rush hitting him hard. He felt her fingers on the back of his head and intensified the kiss. The slippery slide of tongue on tongue pumped adrenaline through their blood. Madi's leg moved over his and her foot hooked behind his knee.

Madi felt his hand move down her back and rest on her ass, squeezing her closer. She shifted her hips, rubbing against his thigh. When she realized the only thing keeping her hand out of his pants was her leg blocking the way she tore herself away from the kiss, "I think we need to take this inside."

"Before we break more laws?"

"Wanted singer, Max George, arrested in Paradise for indecent exposure and performing lewd acts in public." She sat up and threw the beer bottles into the bag.

"Right this moment I wouldn't care." He pulled her back against him for a short but searing kiss. "Okay, let's go before this becomes more embarassing." He hugged her close to share the "problem" only to have her laugh. "Why did we walk so far down the beach?"

They kept their arms around each other as they walked back toward the hotel. There was no talking. Both were lost inside themselves. Madi was replaying the words over and over to make sure she remembered every breath. This gorgeous amazing man she was crazy in love with loved her too. She laughed out loud thinking how incredible that was.

When Madi laughed for no apparent reason Max squeezed her closer and kissed her head. This crazy beautiful woman loved him. He'd never felt so alive. They were heading up the stairs to the deck when he had an idea, "Stay right here." He bounded up the last few stairs and set his phone on the flat railing, "Up a step. Now back a little. Perfect." He hit record and moved into frame, his hands going to her face as hers held onto his waist. A few soft kisses ended in a sigh. He bent his knees to look into her eyes, "I love you."

Madi smiled shyly and took a deep breath, "I love you." She closed the distance to kiss him. They folded around each other and kissed deeply. When they parted her hand was on the back of his neck, "Make love to me, Max."

"Perfect end to the perfect day." He led her up the stairs, grabbing his phone and hitting end before shoving it in his pocket.

In their room he pulled his phone out again and found the playlist he'd made. Before hitting play he wrapped her in his arms, "Dance with me?"

"We forgot about that."

"I didn't forget it's just that every single song I picked out was intense and said more than we had. Now they haven't." He kissed her slowly, "I've been stuck between that song "You and Me" you sent the other day and this one. It's horribly cliche, but it's been in my head for days and the other night when you were nervous before we made love . . . it's perfect."

She knew what song he was talking about. It was the perfect cliche. But when he hit play on Journey's "Faithfully" she wasn't prepared for the wave of emotion that hit her. In her stomach was this swirling ball of love, excitement, and happiness that was pulling everything into her center, leaving her arms and legs weak. It threatened to explode and leave her in peices. The only thing she knew to do was hold onto him.

Max held her close while they swayed to the music. His cheek lay against her head, her warm breath against his throat. He was flooded with feelings that had him wanting to lock the door and never leave this room, run screaming through the streets, and drag her home with him to show her off to his friends and family. That part was missing and needed to be fixed. Soon.

His voice was quiet as he sang the part that he'd been fixated on for over a week now. "Being apart aint easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours . . . faithfully."

Madi lifted her head from his shoulder as he sang to her. She wanted to see his face. As soon as the last word crossed his lips she kissed him. Enough words.

The playlist continued as they stood in the middle of the floor kissing. Madi moved her hands down his chest to wrap around his back, one hand slowly making its way into the back pocket of his shorts. Max couldn't keep his hands off her beautiful face. That's where they were when he drug himself away from her mouth. He shook his head in disbeleif of how this was his life before scooping her up to carry her to the bedroom. He put her back on her feet and pulled her top over her head. He laid kisses across her collar bone and down her arm. He moved that arm around his neck, placing her hand against the back of his head. He popped the clasp on her bra, sliding that out of the way. His hands went to her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples while he kissed her mouth again. When his fingers had done their work his mouth replaced them.

Madi cried out then bit her lip as Max sucked her into his warm mouth, his tongue teasing an impossibly tight nipple. The graze of his teeth had her holding his head tight to her. Her free hand crawled down his back and pulled at his tshirt.

Her nails going up his back with his tshirt got his attention. He took a step back and got rid of his shirt. The want in her eyes as they raked over his bare chest and stomach was obvious. They crashed together again. Her tight nipples against his skin, one still wet from him, was driving him insane, "You feel so good."

She took advantage of the broken kiss and left a wet kiss at the base of his throat. Max leaned his head back with a loud moan. She made a trail of tiny licks up to his ear, "I've never wanted anything more than I want you. Drowning in how much I'm feeling. Love you." Her hands were working the button on his shorts as she spoke. She started pushing them over his ass, but he took over. Now free hands fondled his balls and gripped his shaft.

Max kissed her through his shiver at her touch. He couldn't make up his mind with where he wanted to go, but knew her shorts had to. His fingers were trembling this time as he tried to work a button that ended up being a snap. He pushed them past her hips then shuddered in awe as she wiggled them to the ground. He let her lead him to the bed then took over.

Madi lay back on the bed and watched Max turn the other way. Where he was going was pretty obvious. He lay on his side and pulled her hips where she was on her side too. His hand went between her thighs and swept the top one over him and under his arm. That hand squeezed her ass while the other spread her sex to his gaze. He growled, "You're beautiful here too" before placing a feather light kiss on her clit.

Max's foot was on the bed behind her head. Madi gasped for breath as his tongue fucked her. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and did her best to swallow him, drawing him to the back of her throat before sliding her lips down the length of him. The tip of her tongue teased his slit, spreading the precome around the head of his cock, stopping only to flick at his most sensitve spot.

A war was on.

Madi pulsed her hips, gripping the fingers that worked inside her, moving against the wicked tongue that flicked at her clit. He worked her back and forth then up and down, and eventually in the tiny circles that he knew sent her soaring. The way she worked his cock with sliding pulls and the pressure of her tongue on all the right spots made it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

If he didn't make her stop this would be over. He pushed away from her and sat up, "Almost too good to stop." He reached for the condoms he'd stashed in the nightstand, hating the interuption of the flow.

"Something else you want, baby?"

He sat with his back agasint the headboard, hissing in a breath at the touch of the cold condom on over heated skin. Madi had moved to her knees beside him and he reached for her hand, leading her over him, "You. Want to be inside you."

Madi put her hands on his shoulders, watching him hold his cock and pull her forward. When she felt him at her entrance she sank down on him. Her eyes squeezed shut at the feel of him filling her.

Max's head hit the wall behind the bed, "Feels so good." He heard her hum of agreement. His hands found her breasts again and sucked greedily at her, his fingers rolling and pulling the other. Madi stroked his head as she began to ride him.

"Oh god, Max, don't stop. Please . . ." There was that word again. Once tonight to kiss her and now to make her come. His thumb had rubbed her clit slowly at first and was now moving fast to take her over the edge. He licked sweat coated skin over to the tendon up the side of her neck.

"Come for me, Madi. I love you so much." He moved his mouth to her neck again. He felt her orgasm start and used his teeth against her skin. Not hard, just enough to give another point of focus.

The pressure of his teeth sent her careening out of control. She sat lower on his cock, taking him where she could feel him so deep, and barely pulsed her hips in time with her orgasm. She heard her broken cries and words more than being aware of making them.

Max held her sated body tight for a long minute. Gave him time to fight his way back from the edge. He wrapped his arm low around her waist and rolled her to her back. When he began to move inside her again she opened her eyes and ran her fingers over his face, "I love you. Never letting you go. My Max."

She watched his eyes close, his face contort into pleasure, and his breathing stop while his orgasm rocked him. He lowered himself into her waiting arms, burying he face against her neck, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you I loved you a few days ago when we were on the phone. I wanted to, but fought it. I would have been fucking mental before I got to you. All I want to do is hold you and kiss you and tell you over and over that I love you. That and make love again." He kissed her.

Madi laughed and hugged him tighter, "I know what you mean. I was no different two hours ago. I loved you then, but now I just want to crawl into you."

He rolled off her, threw away the condom, and pulled her back into his arms, "Only difference is we said the words I love you." He kissed her again then laughed, "And I have to kiss you everytime I say them." They laughed together before he ran his finger through her hair, "This is so much fun. You make me happy, Madison."

Madi kissed him softly, but it sparked a fire between them, "No one's made me feel the way you do. Never felt like this before. The way I love you."

"I know."

What started at sunset went on until sunrise. They watched the sun clear the ocean horizon from the balcony where they were wrapped together in the duvet, stretched out on the lounge. Max kissed the back of her neck when he realized she'd fallen asleep. He looked out across the breathtaking view and let everything sink in. It wasn't long before his eyes drifted closed and he slept.


	51. Chapter 51

Max opened his eyes to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes looking at him, "Morning."

Madi smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "I love you."

He reached out to gather her to him, "I love you." He started laughing almost immediately, crushing her against him. "This much happy and fun should be illegal."

"I'm sure sleeping until after noon is another broken Bahamian law." She laughed with him.

"Yeah, but we were very busy last night." Laughter turned to a dirty smirk, "Sunset to sunrise sex."

"We're going to go back home as pale as when we left and take such shit from our friends. And your fans."

"They'll all know why cause we'll be pale and unable to walk." They laughed and cuddled for a while longer before starting their day.

The decision was to spend the day lying in the sun. They started by the pool to take advantage of the lunch service. They wolfed down bacon cheeseburgers and fries and for dessert ordered ice cream drinks laced with alcohol. Max stretched out on his stomach, "Lotion?"

Madi grabbed the bottle out of her bag, "I'm going to enjoy this a lot."

Max chuckled, "Me too."

The couple next to them laughed and the woman looked over, "Newlyweds?"

Max and Madi looked at each other with wide eyes then started laughing. Madi kissed his shoulder, "No, newly in love."

Max laid his head back down, "And constantly horny."

Madison popped his ass, "Max!" She looked at the couple, "Excuse him, he's British."

"Oi, what's that mean?"

"That you use the word 'oi', have an accent, and say whatever pops into your shaved little head."

He looked at her with a dirty smile, "I'm censoring like hell right now."

Madi rubbed lotion on his back and legs while talking with their "neighbors", Dave and Tammy. They came down every year for two weeks. Their kids were at the kid's water park while they enjoyed the adult only pool. They'd been here a few times and gave Max and Madi the inside scoop. Their advice cemented their decision for scuba diving.

Max grabbed his phone to make reservations. "Done. Where's the lotion?" Madi pointed and he squirted it in his hands, "Always forget me ears." He slathered his head with lotion.

He had white streaks all over his head. Madi laughed, "Come here, you. You've got stripes and blobs all over the place."

Her hands slipped over his head and face, "Thanks, love." His hands were covered in lotion, "Let me get you. Got all this extra."

"How big do you think your head is?"

He looked over his shoulder at their new friends, "See, censoring again." The couple from the other night, Adam and Karen waved as they walked over to the free chairs on the other side of them. "Hey, good to see you guys again." He rubbed the excess lotion on Madi's shoulders and got more for her back and legs.

Karen took the chair closest to Madi, "How you doing, Madi?"

Mad smiled, "Enjoying my mini-massage right now."

Adam stretched out on his chair, "I'd call that foreplay."

Max chuckled when Karen smacked at him, "I'd call it the same thing."

Dave nodded, "Me too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and drinking with the other two couples. Different groupings would wind up in the pool, taking a trip out to the ocean, or lying in the sun. As genius as Max had been explaining their first dates to her parents, he was equally as genius explaining what they did for a living. Again, not lying, just not telling all the details. He worked for a musical group The Wanted and she worked for Trouble Is. The younger couple had heard "Glad You Came", but that was it. They talked about touring and their time apart. Adam worked for a call center and frequently visited their sites around the country so he and Karen could relate to the long distance aspects of a relationship. Dave and Tammy were in a different stage with their kids being in elementary school.

Max had made reservations for tonight so he excused them to go get ready. They'd already arranged to meet Karen and Adam at the nightclub later and now Dave and Tammy would be joining them. They were seated immediately and quickly had glasses of wine. Max reached for her hand on the table, pulling it to the middle where he could hold it, "You look beautiful tonight."

Madi wore a dark green flouncy skirt and a cream off the shoulder shirt. "Thank you."

"You always look beautiful to me." He kept running his fingers over her long red nails.

Madi took a drink of her wine and watched the fascination in his eyes, "Max, do you have a nail thing?"

He looked up out of his trance, "No, but I think I do." He laughed, "Let me try again. I've never really paid nails much attention, but I think I have a thing for yours. Hell, I just like you touching me and every now and again they brush over me."

"Yeah, and don't forget our first night when I left scratches down your chest."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Haven't forgotten. Stung like hell the next day, but felt so good at the time."

"I've tried to avoid doing that again. You make it difficult."

"I like when your nails dig into me." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Gotta change the subject."

"Baby, you are so easy." Madi laughed, "What do you think of our new friends?"

"They're fun. I feel like we're the babies of the group. Married with kids, newlyweds, then us."

"The constantly horny."

"I blame your bikini. Black with red cherries all over it. Why would you think that was a good idea?"

They talked about the other couples through dinner. Max wanted to avoid the children just in case there was a One Direction fan among them. He liked being anonymous and not in hiding. Usually he'd have to camouflage to get this type of privacy for so long. Again, he attributed this to him being somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. If anyone had recognized him they'd kept their distance. His twitter silence made it where he didn't know if there were reports or pictures, but he knew one of the others would text him if he needed to know anything. That led them into what would become dessert conversation.

"My fans are very curious about you. They're like M5, they'll find us out soon." He figured they had another two weeks if things went as he planned.

"Makes me very nervous. I checked Sasha and Rachel's twitter. Some fans are pretty brutal." She'd read everything from ugly, fat, gold digger, and whore. There were more fans who liked Sasha for how happy she and Siva looked. Rachel got a lot of shit for Jay's drinking. Somehow that was her fault.

Max nodded, "Sasha is well liked. They don't like Rachel as much. She and Jay are too explosive. They fight in public. Of course, it's never his fault. Sasha is very good when meeting fans. She's kind and friendly, ignores anyone being ugly. Rachel can get possessive and can not keep herself from responding to things best ignored. Jay tries to keep her away from fans as much as possible. Bit of a pain in the ass."

"Do you have a plan for when we're outed? Well, more outed."

"Same thing I do now when you come up. I follow the nice ones, ignore or unfollow the not nice ones. Never underestimate the power of a twitter follow." They both laughed, "I don't worry about you with fans. You're great with Tyler's. You'll be great with ours."

Madi at the last bite of her white chocolate raspberry cake, "Why do I get the feeling you're prepping me for something."

"Because you are a smart woman. How do you handle work when you're out with Tyler? And here?"

"I work from the road. I download stuff onto my iPad and edit while we drive or early morning. I get paid by the word, not by the hour. When I'm home I work a lot more and put the money in savings for times when I'm out, but really there's never been a problem." She knew where he was going and liked his awareness that she did have a job. "Only time I'm ever in the office is those two days a month when we have meetings, that's another two weeks. I don't have to tell them where I am. I just send it work. And right now I am on vacation with my boyfriend."

He'd wondered because he hadn't seen her do so much as check email. Neither had he. Her meetings threw a slight wrench in his plans, but nothing he couldn't work around. "Monday we have meetings and then start work on the new CD. The next week it's off to New Zealand and Australia for two weeks. I want you to come out with me. When your meetings are over. Then I've got a few days off before having to be back home." His original plan had been for her to be with him the two weeks on tour, then he'd spend those days off with her in NYC. An ever better plan popped into his mind, "Maybe after the tour you could come home with me for a bit?" His stomach flipped with the last sentence.

Madi glanced around the five star restaurant before realizing she didn't care. She stood up and walked to him, "Scoot out." She waited while Max pushed back from the table. His face read half confused and half amused. As she sat in his lap she took his face in her hands, "I'd love to." A soft kiss deepened to more within seconds. She felt his hands on her back, pulling her closer. The kiss ended in a tight hug, "I love you."

"You've just made me a very happy boy. I love you." As excited as he was for her to see them on tour, thinking about taking her home with him was better.

"I'm so excited to see you perform." She went back to her chair.

"I might be a little nervous the first night you're there, so don't do my rejection letter until the second or third night." He finished off the last of his wine and signed for the check, "We should head up, time to meet our friends."

They headed upstairs hand in hand. The area around the club was crowded so he pulled her in under his arm. Once inside the music was loud and lights were flashing. They made their way to the bar and order shots and beer. While they waited Madi put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him where he could hear her, "I think I'm more excited to go home with you. See where you live and meet everyone."

"Me too. Make my mom stop nagging me." They were laughing as they kissed.


	52. Chapter 52

Max felt a hand on his shoulder, "We've got a table."

"Adam, hey, brilliant." He turned to see their drinks. He handed Madi the Patron shot. They touched glasses then downed the tequila. He grabbed both their beers, threw his arm around her and followed Adam to the table on the edge of the dance floor. They hugged everyone before taking the empty chairs.

Adam shrugged, "Only table left when we got here."

Max shook his head, "It's perfect." They were jammed into a corner in the back of the room beside a makeshift VIP section. Meaning low tables with velvet couches and bottle service. The access to the dance floor was easy. The waitress came over to get their orders. Max looked at Madi, "Plan?"

Madi smiled, "Club rip."

Max nodded, "We'll need a round of Patron shots and darkest beer you've got."

Dave shook his head with a laugh, "Club rip?"

"Get pissed in a club. Room rip is getting pissed in the room."

Madi added, "Pissed being Brit speak for drunk."

Dave nodded his understanding, "I guess both of you working for musicians you see a lot of clubs and drink a lot."

"She sees more clubs, but I drink more. The Wanted tour constant so a lot of the time right after the show it's load the bus and drive overnight. Not much to do on a tour bus besides sleep, drink, and watch movies." The guys snickered. "Not always code for porn, footie too."

Madi took over, "We don't tour as much, but we're all in New York City. We're out most nights. Not always clubs, but drinking."

The shot arrived and Max passed them out, "To new friends and an amazing night." Everyone clinked glasses.

"I love this song, time to dance." Madi chugged half her beer. She danced around the table ignoring Max and grabbed Tammy and Karen's hands, "Let go ladies." The men were forgotten when the beat of the song took them away.

Adam watched Max down half his beer, "I don't think I can keep up."

Dave laughed, "I'm gonna fucking try!" He tipped his glass, finishing off the rest.

"That's the spirit. You're in a resort. We can carry you back to your room if need be." Max finished his beer and pulled Madi's in front of him.

"What about you?"

He shook his head, "Not a chance. I can always walk out. Maybe sideways, but still upright. I've never seen Madi go down, but I've been on the phone with her when it happens." He took a drink of her beer and realized what he'd said, "That sounded dirty."

The women came back to the table to drink and get off their feet, but never stayed more than two songs. They laughed and talked on the dance floor. It was hours later when Madi noticed the room was lined with TV's playing videos for the songs. She was still sober enough by then to wonder what would happen if they played The Wanted, but too drunk to care. That did make her think of the gorgeous man she left sitting at the table. She knew the answer to the question before turning to see if he was watching. She could feel his eyes. Turning her head to the side, she smiled at him and crooked her finger, mouthing "come here."

Max had wondered when she'd call for him. He loved that he didn't have to dance for her to go out and enjoy herself, but he did want in on this.

Adam grabbed his arm, "No fair, they're gonna expect us to dance too."

Max shrugged and made his way to her. He knew she was drunk enough to make it worth his while, and he was drunk enough to take advantage of it. This setting was much different. No one even knew who they were. And now if asked he could explain her. He couldn't find his "too far" line, which made his cock twitch.

Madi couldn't read the look on his face. It was a mixture of several things and she wasn't sure. She held out her arms to him. When he was folded around her she sucked his earlobe, "What is going on in your mind?"

He moved back so she could see his smirk before kissing her. Hard. She responded by moving to the music against him. He planted his hand in the middle of her ass and pulled her tight before moving to her ear, "Last time you played this game I backed down because I couldn't explain us if we got caught. Tonight there's no one to catch us and I can explain us. I love you." He sucked on her neck, "I'm playing to win, angel."

Madi drug her nails down his chest, "I've got a feeling we're both going to enjoy the game and not care who wins."

"Maybe, but I'm still gonna win." He trusted that she wouldn't like his cockiness and would fight back. He was right.

She held his hands away from her body, raised them over her head and turned around. She brought his hands back down and put them on her hips. She ground her ass against him in time to the music, the rest of her body swaying. Max held tight to her hips, keeping time with her. Occasionally one of them with run their hand down the other's thigh, or skim across an ass. Madi was in a better position to fondle his ass and took full advantage of that. Max splayed his hand on her stomach with his fingers right under her breast, his thumb between them playing with her cleavage. Madi felt her nipple tighten with just that contact. She turned her head and met his eyes. She licked her lips and Max couldn't resist. Their hunger was well matched. They went back to dancing for another few songs before Max grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

The dance floor was lined with a half wall. On the dance floor side was a long bench seat with tables. On the bar side was a small shelf for drinks. The wall was lined with people watching the dance floor, couples talking, and guys trying to figure out where there in was with the groups of girls on the floor. Max led Madi to a small open space on the wall. He put her in front of him, his hands joined hers on the shelf. He bent his knees to rub his cock against her, "Feel what you've done?"

She laughed and laid her head back on his shoulder, "That's not really anything new. Making you hard is easy."

"It's not fair that I can't know what I do to you." He slipped his hand up her shirt making sure that it fell over his arm, hiding her skin from view. His hand covered her, his fingers playing along the swell over her bra.

Madi looked down and while she could clearly feel what he was doing, she couldn't see it. The flow of her shirt camouflaged him perfectly. His finger skimmed inside the cup of her bra and lifted her above the fabric where he could play with her nipple. He pinched her tightly and felt her knees give slightly. He kissed the back of her neck, "Like that, do you?"

He leaned his head forward where he could hear her, "You're rock star skills are impressive." She wasn't naive, but she wasn't right either.

Max used his other hand to turn her head where she could see his eyes while he shook his head "no". Back to her ear, "I'd never do anything 'practiced' with you. Ever. Unless you wanted to play that game and I'd show you exactly what I've done." He was surprised by her knees going out again and the zing of adrenaline he got from it. "Fuck, Madi." He kissed her roughly. He wasn't as certain he would win anymore.

She reached around and held tight to his ass, "Wanna know how filthy you get."

"I guarantee you the next bits are the filthiest I've ever gotten." He rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Harder." He was already afraid was being too rough and she was asking for harder. She sensed his hesitation, "So turned on. Harder." She had to stifle the moan when he complied. The almost painful touch was perfect. She concentrated on that feeling. His fingers pulling and rolling her and his mouth on her neck. Her eyes flew open when she realized his other hand snaked into her skirt and was working its way under her panties. They drifted closed again with the touch of his middle finger against her clit.

Max whispered in her ear, "Watch the people dance or just close your eyes. No one is paying any attention to us. Lots of people kissing and moving together. The wall is hiding what my fingers are doing to you." His last sentence hurt them both.

The combination of hard/soft and slow/fast was unbalancing her. His words were sinking her. She wanted to tell him to stop, that he was going to make her come, but she knew that was his intention. "Max. . ."

He heard the begging in tone, "How quietly can you come, Madi?" He watched her bite down on her lower lip, squint her eyes, and stop breathing. Pretty quiet. He pulled his hands out from under her clothes and wrapped around her shoulder, "You are so beautiful. Don't move."

Madi leaned onto the wall and let herself get lost in the music again. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Max was back quickly and with the feel of his hands on her shoulders she turned around. Their eyes met. Her mouth gaped open the second before she laughed, "I know the look in your eyes." She looked in the direction he'd come from, "You went and had a wank in the restroom!"

He smiled with an evil lift of his eyebrows, "I think there's got to be more than two tugs before it's a wank." They hugged as they laughed, "Maybe I couldn't have explained that. Too far?" He wasn't completely sure.

"Probably, but fuck it, it was awesome."

~*~*~*

Adam and Karen were already at the pool when Max and Madi showed up. Everyone had on sunglasses, a large bottle of water, and weren't moving much. Madi draped her towel over the chair, "Good morning!"

Karen looked over the top of her sunglasses slowly, "How are you this chipper?"

Max lay down slowly, "She never gets hung over."

Adam turned his head slowly toward Max, "Please tell me you have the decency to be hung over?"

"I'm always fucking hung over. Better last night than tonight. We're scuba diving tomorrow."

Karen whined, "I wanted to do that."

Max made the assumption they couldn't afford it, "Do you want to go and keep us company? Be a favor really. You can keep Madi amused when she chickens out swimming with the sharks."

"Won't chicken out, but you should still go with us."

"My treat, consider it a wedding present."

The couple looked at each other then back, "Alright then, thank you."

Max grabbed his phone, "No worries. The Wanted pay me well."

At lunch time they wandered over to Dolphin Cove. This one was definitely Madi's. Max loved seeing the joy on her face as she fed them and they nudged her hand for more. She petted and hugged them. Max stood back initially to take video and pictures, but quickly stowed his phone and joined her. There was a resort photographer there who took several pictures of them playing and swimming with the dolphins. Another part of the same area had the same experience with sea lions. The men sat back and watched the women laugh as the sea lions responded to things and played ball with them. Madi and Karen laughed and jumped around in the water being "chased" by the animals.

"Almost feel normal again." Adam chuckled.

"The key is to drink gallons of water and eat carbs."

"How do you have a liver?" The laughed loudly. The women looked at them then went back to playing. "Repeat Friday night? Our last night."

Max nodded, "Absolutely."


	53. Chapter 53

Max was bouncing off the walls all morning with excitement, "I fucking love sharks." He grabbed Madi around the waist and pulled her into him, kissing her neck playfully, "Not as much as I love you . . . or this bikini. Maybe more than the bikini."

Madi grinned, soaking in his excitement, "I love you too. I like seeing you this excited." She threw the rest of her stuff in a bag, "Ready?"

"Yes." Max's phone went off, "Hey, Adam. Yeah, on our way down." He grabbed Madi's hand and headed out the door, "Car's a bit early."

The group chattered excitedly the entire drive. Karen and Adam had never been scuba diving before. It had been awhile for Madi, but only a few months for Max. Everyone went through a certification course prior to the dive. Max tested out and sat on the edge of the pool watching. There was a total of a eight of them for this dive. They were given a safety speech on the way to the boat then were off. At the first site they got suited up, weighted down with air, and hit the water. They were all in awe as they sank deeper. The water was crystal clear and the sun played off the sand, fish, and coral. This was a "free swim".

Unlike their dive at the resort where Max and Madi went their own ways, Max wasn't letting her out of his reach. That was contained and this was wild. Dangerous. He felt Madi pull on his hand and followed where she pointed. His face lit up seeing the shark come into view.

Madi grabbed the waterproof camera she had tied to her wrist and waited until the shark was in the frame with him before snapping away. Max motioned for her to come closer and took the camera to snap them both with the sharky background. The dive was close to the feeding site so the sharks followed them around and the divers explored the area. The anticipation of "dinner" kept the sharks curious and their behavior felt very natural. A few smaller sharks came very close and Max snuck out a hand for a touch. The sharks swam amongst them, but didn't seem interested. There was no bait involved, so it was just a calm mutually respectful checking out.

Eventually they got back on the boat to move onto to the second dive at a different location. As soon as they were on the boat and out of their gear Max grabbed Madi for a fierce kiss. The excitement and adrenaline pinged through them and they latched onto each other feeling it turn into sexual tension. They broke apart laughing and found a seat.

This was a feeding dive. There was no way not to feel some fear. It was a huge rush as they were positioned on their knees on the sand bottom. They were in a semi circle with the feeder in the front of them. Max put himself on the end with Madi and Karen in between he and Adam. The feeder used a long pole to pull chunks of fresh fish out of the box and lure the sharks in. It looked like the feeder was pacing things to keep the sharks calm. Max had a tight grip on Madi's hand as the great whites came close. One took it's snack and swam within a foot of Max. It didn't take long before the area was teaming with sharks of various sizes. Like before they swam amongst them without any real interest, but with the addition of bait you could see the rows of teeth. That upped the excitement. While it was controlled it was definitely on the edge. They'd been warned the sharks got close, but nothing really prepared them for the proximity and touching. Almost everyone got bumped several times. The excitement ebbed and flowed at a scary rapid pace.

The trip back to the shore was spent viewing all the pictures the photographers had taken. They picked out ones they wanted with options of print or digital. The best of the bunch was a late shot with Max and Madi still on the ocean floor hugging with a great white behind them, and a few smaller sharks around. It was the perfect memory.

Max reached down to rub his calf and his hand came back bloody, "What the fuck?"

Madi held his wrist, "What did you do?"

He bent his leg and saw a gash on the back of his calf, "No idea, but I'm saying I got bit by a shark."

Staff cleaned his leg and bandaged it. They advised him to get it checked out on shore, which he rolled his eyes at. It didn't hurt and quit bleeding quickly.

In the van back to the resort the two couples talked over each other with memories and emotions. By the time they got to the hotel they were exhausted and exhilarated. Adam and Karen took off for their room. Madi took Max's hand and led him out toward the beach.

"What are we doing, baby girl?" Max kissed her hand then let them dropped between them again.

She turned her head to look at him, "That was so intense. I'm wound tight. I need to play. With you. Your leg okay?"

Max smiled, "Leg's fine. I can play."

As they hit the sand Max dropped their bag on the nearest chair and took off running, "Come on!"

She kept hold of his hand and ran after him laughing. The sound of her laughter spurred him and they ran toward the water laughing loudly. At the water's edge he stopped, turned to grab her, spinning her around in the air. He loved how she tossed her head back still laughing. When he sat her down he kissed her briefly then bent over and threw her over his shoulder taking off into the water. Once up to his waist he threw himself forward, taking them both under. They were sputtering as they came up. Madi threw water at him, starting a splash fight that didn't end until they were spent.

Madi ran back toward shore and sat in the shallow water. Max sat between her legs holding onto the arms that snaked around him. She kissed between his shoulders, "Most fucking intense, scary, exciting, amazing thrill ride. Thank you."

He moved to the side and leaned back to kiss her, "Thank you for being with me. I could never describe that experience. Sharing it with you . . . can't imagine anything better." He felt a stinging pain and lifted his leg, "Legs bleeding again."

"You mean your shark bite?" She stood up and pulled his hand, "Come on, there's a clinic in our lobby."

An hour and three stitches later they were in their room. Madi came out of the bedroom in her robe to find Max contorting himself trying to take a picture of his leg. She laughed at him. He looked up like a little kid just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Madi thought his face was adorable. She knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands to kiss him, "I love you, crazy boy."

He smiled and gave her a quick smacking kiss, "Love you too." He handed her his phone, "Take a picture of my shark bite."

She took the phone then shoved his head. He fell back dramatically, "Is this how I can expect you to take care of me when I'm hurt?"

Madi snapped a few pictures of his injury then put the camera and his leg back down on the table, "Are you really hurt?"

"Stings a bit." He fought the smirk. "Does that count?"

It did.

~*~*~*~

Max rolled over and gathered Madi in his arms, kissing the back of her neck, "Morning, my love."

Madi snuggled back against him, laying her hand on the back of his head, "Morning, handsome."

"What do you want to do today? Besides me, of course."

She yanked on his ear playfully, "Of course. Umm, what haven't we done? Need to revisit the water park for that huge slide. Oh! We haven't really done anything out on the water like jet skiing or parasailing."

Max pulled her with him as he stretched out on his back, "I vote for water sport today. We're going out with Adam and Karen tonight. Not hung over today, so jet ski."

"We are?" She looked at him with a smile.

"Did I forget to tell you? Repeat dance party." He searched his mind, "Oh yeah, you were snogging a sea lion at the time."

"There's a sentence you don't hear every day."

During the next several hours they stayed out on the water. They opted for one jetski and took turns driving and trying to scare each other. Max's lack of restraint when it came to speed and fast turning had Madi screaming and smacking at him. He just laughed and kept going. When Madi tried the same trick Max wasn't expecting it and flew off into the water. She came back to get him doing a victory dance.

Max retrieved his sunglasses and climbed up behind her, "Shit driving doesn't equal winning."

Madi stood up and turned to face him, "I threw you. That's a win." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

He bent lower and wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. He rocked the jet ski back and forth, "Uh oh." Madi screamed as he kicked off of the seat launching them into the water. He kept hold of her and was kissing her as soon as they broke the water surface. He kicked his feet to propel them back to the jet ski, never breaking the kiss. Life jackets kept them afloat through the make out session. Max held onto the side of the jet ski and wrapped his legs around her, "Hold me." She clamped her hands on his ass. "Oi, that's my move."

"Yeah? Hadn't noticed." She reached under his ass to fondle his balls, "I like when you carry me off to bed."

"I like when I do that too." He glanced around the area, "If it was a little more private . . ."

She smirked, "Mr. George, did you bring condoms with you?"

"Maybe. One should always be prepared." He kissed her nose, "While we're on the subject. Never without?"

"Nope, don't really know why, just never got so far to be part of the equation." For some reason this conversation was making her very anxious. Her arms were almost numb, like all the blood had moved to her legs and body in preparation to flee. Her stomach flipped. "You?"

"Control. My dad preached from the time Jack and I were young that some things you shouldn't give up control of. Only way a man can keep control of who he gets pregnant is by wearing a condom."

"That's called trust, baby."

He shook his head, "Yes and no. Outside a relationship it's definitely a trust issue. There are not Wanted babies out there. Inside a relationship it's both. You're giving someone else control of your life. That's still trust, isn't it?"

Madi smirked and nodded, "Yeah, but I do get your point. A woman can be sure of her birth control, but she has to trust the man is faithful and not going to give her an STD. A man has to trust she's not going to give him a STD, and that she's not going to give him a baby. Double."

The wheels in Max's mind were spinning, "I guess. Siva and Sasha go without. Not Jay. Ever."

"Guess that gives up who isn't always a good boy."

"That's one of the worst kept secrets." He smiled and shook his head, "Seev and Sash is a forever thing. Rachel isn't. Everyone knows that, even Jay. He's not bothered by it. Like I said, you need a reason to resist. Temporary isn't a good enough reason." They were both quiet for a little while. Still floating and holding each other, keeping quiet eye contact.

Madi turned her head a little. They both smiled. "This has been a very difficult conversation." She shook out her arms, "Making me nervous."

He grabbed one of her flailing hands, kissed it, and put it on the back of his head, "Scary stuff. It's a different level, isn't it?" He waited for her to nod. "But if we can't talk about what we might be ready for we're definitely not ready for it."

"So, should this be part of our equation?"

He laughed, "It's chicken shit that you're making me answer. I don't know if we're there, but I think I'd like it to be an option."


	54. Chapter 54

"Oh shit, I wanna throw up." Madi put her hand over her mouth.

Max looked over, his eyes wide, "What?" They'd just been strapped into the sling of the parasail and were about to be winched out.

"I'm freaking out a little here. I completely want to do this, but I'm scared to death and freaking out. I mean I'm sure they're safe and all, but what it the line breaks and we sail off like a kite. Oh god, or even worse plummet into the ocean and be eaten by those fucking sharks you love so much." Madi was bobbing her head as she spoke.

Reaching over, Max put his hand over hers holding onto the wire, "Aw, angel, I've got you." He moved his hand under her hair, rubbing her neck.

She started nodding and blowing out deep breaths, "I'll be ok. It'll be ok."

"I've never seen you freak out before." He was watching her breathing slow down.

"Doesn't happen often. Don't know what about this got me."

He went back to her hand, "What do you need me to do?"

"You're doing it. Just hold my hand, stay close. I'll be fine when we're up. I just talk a lot of shit and then get rational again."

"We're over water, so if you piss yourself no one will notice."

She broke out laughing, "You jackass."

"Made you laugh."

Once they were in the air Madi was fine. The fear morphed back into excitement and it was like the first had never happened. The view from on high was amazing. From here the resort looked beautiful, the beach peaceful, and the water was so blue. They could see fish, dolphins, and underwater formations. When the boat slowed down to dip them in the water they were both screaming. Not fear, but fun. They laughed all the way back up.

Sun and fun had left them both tired. They weren't meeting their friends until ten, so room service and a nap seemed like a good idea. Both were shocked with how famished they were. When they'd ordered appetizers, soup, entrees, and desserts they figured they'd stow it in the fridge for after the club, but the food was gone.

Max put the tray outside their room before taking Madi's hand and pulling her into the bedroom. "I'm gonna explode."

Madi put her hand on her stomach and burped, "I'm with you." She crawled on the bed, lying on her back, "Come here, Max." She put her arm out.

He smiled as he got in bed with her, "Mmm, love being cuddled." He put his head on her shoulder, throwing his leg and arm across her. He sighed into the contact of her holding him and kissing the top of his head. "Thank you for another amazing day, Madison. I love how we laugh all the time. I love you."

"Thank you. I love being with you." She wrapped her leg around his and hugged him close, "I love you."

Luckily Max had set the alarm on his phone. They showered and got dressed up to go. Madi wore a cream mini dress and Max dressed in black pants and a light pink shirt. He hung the pendant he'd given her around her neck, kissing her shoulder, "You look beautiful. This dress and your tan is perfect."

She turned and put her arms around his neck, "You should wear more pink."

"I don't own more pink."

"You should buy more pink." She ran her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. "Makes your eyes look even more silver. The tan works for you too. So fucking gorgeous, Max George." She stretched up to kiss him. She'd meant it to be a soft chaste press of lips, but once there was contact she couldn't stop. She used her teeth on his bottom lip then smoothed over the bite with her tongue. Max was letting her have her way. Normally he took over and was the agressor, the one who couldn't hold back. Right now Madi could tell he was waiting for her. Not that she minded. With the touch of her tongue he just barely parted his lips. Short teasing darts between his lips had him trying to catch her for the contact he was craving. She licked the middle of his upper lip and moved back a few inches.

His eyes were clouded with desire when he looked at her, "Tease."

Madi crinkled her nose, "Tempted?"

"Always."

"Something coming over you, come over me." She kept a straight face.

Max did not. "Did you really just quote the cheesiest song we've ever done?"

She nodded, "I love it for just that reason."

He backed away and took her hand, heading for the door, "Hot moment we had going there and it's completely blown now. Might as well go meet our friends. Shameful."

The club was quite a bit more crowded tonight. When Max and Adam had decided to do a repeat he'd called ahead and reserved a table in the VIP section behind the bar. They'd offered a "better" table right above the dance floor, but that went against everything Max knew. That area was like being on display and even here he couldn't do it. Better to hang back and watch instead of be up front and be watched. Karen and Adam weren't there yet so he texted them with directions to the table and got their drink orders. It wasn't long before they arrived.

Adam took the offered shot, "Club rip again?"

Max laughed, "You got it. I'll teach you Americans yet. Just don't ever say 'bloody' anything. Just sounds stupid when you lot do."

There was still copious amounts of drinking, but tonight it was all about silly fun. The two couples danced by the table, on the couch, and on the dance floor. Dancing in a group and switching off partners was the order of the night.

During a drink break Max sat with his back to the club with Adam across from him. They had just finished a chugging contest, which Max won, when the first notes of a too familiar song started. A quick glance showed the video for "Glad You Came" was playing on the dozen or so monitors.

Adam laughed, "Aww, you should feel right at home now." Adam sat back and turned his face up to the nearest monitor. It took no time for him to match up the guy singing and guy sitting in front of him. His eyes cut back and forth a few times before he started laughing, "Well honk my hooter!"

Max had immediately dropped his face and put a hand up on the side with the most people. Adam's exclamation made him laugh, "I gotta run. I'll text."

Madi nodded and watched him walk briskly from the club. Best she could tell no one noticed him. She looked back at their friends, "Pissed?" She wasn't sure how they'd take being misled.

Adam shook his head, "No. Where's he gone?"

They had a plan for this. "If no one recognizes him he'll go to our room. If they do he'll go to the lobby." As if on cue her text notification went off. "Room. Wanna head over?"

Once they got in the elevator Madi explained more. "No one usually recognizes him if he's out alone and I'm completely unknown. Gets a little crazy when they're all together. I think that's only going to get worse." She shrugged, "I might be partial cause I like him a little."

"No one has noticed him." Adam snickered, "I mean he looks just like him. You've been all over."

"If anyone has they've stayed away and the others would have let us know if there were pictures."

"That has to have been pretty cool for him."

Max heard the last sentence as they were walking in the door, "I fucking love being noticed, but since this is our holiday it's been the best."

The two men hugged, "I should have googled or asked more questions."

"Sorry about that." Max liked their new friends and hoped his slight deception didn't ruin it.

Adam pulled a face and shook his head, "Don't be stupid. What were you gonna do introduce yourself as Max from The Wanted and look like an arrogant prick?"

Karen added, "Unless you are an arrogant prick?"

Madi laughed, "That's a good point."

Max slung his arm around her, "It's harder to have a normal conversation when someone knows "who" you are. Tons of questions about that and not boring stuff."

Adam sat on the sofa, "Yeah, cause I've got a ton of questions about all that shit."

The others sat around the room. Max kept Madi close, "You can ask whatever."

Room service delivered beers and food. The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking about the parts of his life they didn't know existed.

The next day the couples met up on the beach. Karen and Adam were leaving this afternoon. They dropped their suitcases in Max and Madi's room and would change before their flight there. Karen and Madi grabbed floats and headed out to sea.

Adam handed Max a beer, "Hey, Karen said I might have gone a little fangirl last night with the questions."

Max shook his head, "Na, mate, not at all. I'm sure it made things make a little more sense."

Adam laughed, "Yeah, I just figured they paid you really well for whatever you did. I get where that would be strange if that was the only conversation you'd had with someone. Hard to get past that."

"Are you having trouble getting past it?" Always a risk. Would someone be normal or then just see the bigger than life you.

Adam shook his head, "I think there's been too many sex and fart jokes to think your anything but a normal guy." They shared a laugh. Adam nodded out to where the girls were floating, "Gotta be hard to date. I mean, I'm sure there's no problem getting dates, but knowing they want you and not the fame."

"Getting laid was never an issue. Dating was rough."

"In my imagination getting laid is like walking into the hotel bar and saying 'Hi, I'm Max George. Wanna go upstairs?'"

Max laughed, "You're pretty close. Most of the time the girl did the asking."

"I might hate you. So did Madi know who you were? How'd that happen?"

"Out at a club. Tyler, lead singer for Trouble Is and her best friend came over and set us up. Both of us were still getting over something. She knew Glad You Came, but since she works in the business she wasn't all that impressed. Started out as a just a bit of fun. Then somewhere in Japan got serious."

"I'm away from Karen, but you're really away. I can't imagine."

Max snorted, "Completely fucking sucks."

Karen and Madison were facing opposite directions so they could talk. Karen and Adam lived in Chicago. Madi had been there several times with Trouble Is. The girls discussed shopping and Madi offered an open invitation if they wanted to come to NYC, they could stay with her. Karen glanced toward the beach where the boys were, "Did you know who he was when you met him?"

"Sort of." Madi laughed, "I'd heard Glad You Came and had seen them in a magazine. I knew who he was, he was British, and how old he was. Hadn't seen a video, still haven't seen them live. We just happened to be in the same club one night. I wanted to meet him because he's a hottie, not because he's a popstar. My best friend introduced us."

"So you got to know him kind of like we did."

She screwed up her face, "Not really. I meet lots of musicians so that doesn't impress me. After five minutes that's pretty boring and they need to have a personality. Max is fun. He's silly and sweet and fun. The famous thing is actually kind of a negative."

"Lots of time apart."

Madi snorted, "Completely fucking sucks."


	55. Chapter 55

They said goodbye to their friends then curled up on the couch together. That goodbye reminded them both that there's was coming. Madi sat in Max's lap, one arm around his neck, the other hand on his chest. Her head lay on his shoulder, snuggled close to his neck. Max kept her close with one hand on her hip, the other tickling her back. They stayed like that for several long minutes before Max turned her face up to kiss and brushed his lips across hers, "I love you."

She gave him the smile he was going for, "I love you, too." She kissed him. This time their lips parted to give way to a gentle tangle of tongues. Never progressing past a soft sweet kiss.

They parted smiling and Max put his hands on her face, "I've never been happier to meet someone than I am that I met you. All the things I would have missed."

"I never imagined." She shook her head and smiled, "Better."

Max was right with her, "I know." He kissed her again, still as soft and filled with all the love he was feeling. They went back to quiet cuddling for awhile before he spoke again, "What do you want to do tonight?"

It didn't take much thought, "Get dressed up and go to dinner, head to the beach to watch the sunset, then back up here to slow dance to disgustingly romantic love songs, and then do . . . whatever." Her flirty smile and the twinkle in her eyes gave her plans away.

Plans that were well matched with Max, "Strangely enough we have a reservation tonight at the steakhouse. Should put us done before sunset."

When Madi came out of the bedroom Max stood with his mouth open, "You are so beautiful." She wore a floral lilac halter dress they'd found at a local shop the first day. "Gorgeous."

Madi walked into his arms and kissed him, "You look amazing as well." She ran her hands over the cream shirt.

He took her hand and led her from their room, "We're a very fit couple." At the restaurant he handed his phone to the maitre d' to take a picture of them. Madi stood sideways to him with her hand on his stomach. When the shot was taken they were looking at each other and not the camera. Max showed her the picture, "I love this."

Madi put her hand on the back of his, holding the phone, "We look very happy." She kissed his cheek. "We should break silence and send this to the guys. Yours and mine."

"Yeah?" When she nodded he forwarded it to their friends with the message that they were still alive. A few minutes later he got a text from Tom saying "check twitter". They looked at each other and grinned.

@TomTheWanted Just heard from Max.

@NathanTheWanted He is still alive.

@JayTheWanted And surprisingly tan.

@SivaTheWanted What a beautiful girl he's with.

@MyBallsAreTiny Very relaxed and happy

@TheWantedMusic Relaxed and happy is a good look on our Max.

Max clicked out of his twitter client and slid his phone into his pocket. Madi looked at him questioningly, "No reply?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Nope. Just you and me." He silenced her with kiss, "I know you don't mind, but I do."

They enjoyed a delicious steak dinner and got desserts to go before heading out to the beach. Learning from past mistakes they stayed closer to the hotel access and found an empty chaise to leave the dessert and their shoes. Max rolled up his pants and they took off for the water's edge. They held hands and stood where the water lapped at their ankles, running backward when a bigger wave hit and threatened to splash too high. As the sun began to dip below the horizon Max took her in his arms, "This is the way the week began."

Madi hugged him tight, "It's been an amazing week, Max."

"It has been. One we will have to repeat." They kissed as the sun died.

The romantic theme continued back in their room with slow dancing and kissing. Talk time had ended. There wasn't a lot of time left and neither wanted to go there. Instead they opted for enjoying each other. Some songs they danced through, some they sang through, and some they kissed.

They swayed slowly wrapped around each other, "I love you."

"I love you."

"Time to put words into actions?"

"Definitely."

Silence took over in the bedroom. The only sounds were sighs and moans as they became one. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Each movement designed to bring a specific response in the other. The gentlest of touches and kisses was what they both needed. What they wanted. As they climaxed they spoke soft words to one another that would help hold them together after they parted. They fell asleep wrapped together.

Their flight didn't leave until ten. They ordered breakfast and started packing. Eight hours to NYC then an hour layover for Max before they had to say goodbye. Over breakfast they went over the things they'd done and flipped through the pictures on each other's phones. Several shots were emailed to each other.

As they pulled their bags to the front door Madi pulled Max's shirt to get him to turn around, "Yeah?"

She jumped him, wrapping her legs around him, and kissed him with everything she had. When she backed off the kiss to hug him she started putting her legs down. A firm hand on her ass stopped her, "No, like you wrapped around me."

Madi laughed and locked her ankles around his back, "Not so bad this time?"

"We're not leaving things unsaid. Feels better." He kissed her quickly, "Still gonna suck, but it's all out there now, isn't it?"

She nodded and kissed him again, "Mmm, love kissing you."

"Think they'll mind if we make out the entire flight?"

"Do you really care?"

He smacked her ass and set her down, "No."

On the plane Max put the armrest between them up and once they were fastened in put his arm around her for cuddling. When the seat belt sign went off they rearranged where he leaned against the window with her sitting between his legs facing him. "Soon as I hear from you with when the meetings are I'll get your plane tickets. I'll go ahead and make sure you're on our flight back home." He hugged her, "Can not wait to show you around home."

"Manchester or London?" She'd been to London, but not "his" London.

"Mmm, both. Mostly Manchester. Have to think on where we'll stay. My room has a single bed. You'd have to sleep on top of me."

"I see no problem with that. Will your mom?"

Max snorted a laugh, "No. She'll want you around for the inquisition. I am her baby you know."

"That's not fair. My dad got you drunk!" She poked at his stomach and got him laughing.

"Oh, she'll get you drunk and then ask your intentions."

Madi laid her hand on the side of his face and kissed him, "To love you until you won't let me anymore."

"Like that's going to happen, silly girl." He rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her again. This time the kissing didn't stop for a nice long time.

The bulk of the flight was spent cuddling and kissing, or making plans for Australia and England. Max filled her in on backstage antics, rituals, pranks, and how they hid when they needed too. She learned all the pseudonyms for hotel check in and how they decided who got sacrificed so the others could sneak away.

As the plane started its final descent the couple uncoiled and buckled their seat belts. Max pulled her close, breathing in the smell of her hair and cologne. Madi kept her hand on his stomach, feeling the slow in out of his breathing. Memorizing the soothing rhythm.

The gate for his flight was only a few down and they walked hand in hand down the concourse. Both quickly ducked into the bathroom. Both had a quick pep talk with themselves before meeting back up. Preparations were underway at the gate and they announced they'd start boarding in fifteen minutes. There it was. The time limit. Until now it was just "later". Now it was fifteen minutes and they'd have to at least start saying goodbye.

Max pulled her to the window where they could be partially hidden behind a pillar. He leaned against it and held her tight to his chest, "There's going to be crying. I've accepted it."

She laughed at him, "You are so adorable, Max, and I'm so glad you fell in love with me."

Tears instantly sprang to his eyes, "See, what you did?" Madi wiped the tears away, but they kept coming, "I'm the lucky one. I'm thankful for my family, the lads, and you." He chuckled, "There's other things, but those are the top three."

Now it was his turn to wipe her tears. Boarding hadn't started so neither felt desperate to say the "right" thing, this was just talking. "This whole week was so fun. I loved every second with you. I have never felt so loved . . . so cherished."

He ran his thumb over her wet cheek, not trying to wipe anymore because both of them were beyond help. "Nothing less than how you make me feel, Madi." First call for boarding went out. He pulled her close again, "I will miss you so much, but this time there's nothing between us. No worries about saying too much too soon, or saying what should only be in person."

She spoke against his chest, "I love you."

He pushed her shoulders back to meet her eyes, "And I've got the video to prove it. You do too."

Now things definitely felt frantic. One more kiss. One more hug. One more I love you was all they had left. They held on until last call. "Next time you see me I'll be a nervous wreck because you'll be watching me perform."

"I'll hold your hair while you vomit."

He laughed loudly and let go of her, "I love you and will talk to you soon, angel."

"I love you too." She watched him walk down the jetway and turn before the corner and blow her a kiss.

The attendant closed the door and turned back to her, "That one's a keeper."

Madi smiled, tears dried now, "Don't I know it." She dug her phone out of her purse and turned it back on. Text after text rolled in. "Where the fuck are you?" "Plane arrived 30 minutes ago." "I've got your baggage." All from Tyler. She sent back, "You're at the airport?" She could feel the sarcasm, "No I beamed your baggage home, what the fuck is in here?"

She took off running down the concourse, weaving through people. Through the security checkpoint she saw him holding a sign with her name on it. She was laughing when she hit him at a dead run, "You're awesome!"

Tyler hugged her laughing, "Wow, you're in a good mood. I was worried you'd be a basket case."

She waved him off, "Cried all over him this time. Did you drive?" He shook his head, "Good, I have so many pictures to show you!"


	56. Chapter 56

Max got on the plane and made his nest. His heart was heavy, but he wore a smile on his face. He'd just spent one of the best weeks of his life with a woman he was crazy in love with. He wasn't going to let saying goodbye for two weeks ruin that buzz. There were awesome memories to relive and their next time together to imagine. Goodbye was a blip. He was an incredibly happy man.

That the plane had wifi at cruising altitude was great news. First though he pulled up the video of them the first night on the beach and watched that five or six times. His email account was overflowing. Several emails were from friends giving him shit for running off with a bird instead of coming home with the rest of the lads. He read, laughed, and deleted. He responded to them all en mass, telling them next break she'd be coming home with him and to stop their bitching. Tom had sent business emails with schedules and what sort of things they'd be discussing at the meetings this week. He was flying into London for a meeting, would get to go home for a few days, then back to London for meetings before leaving for Australia. He was tired at the thought. Next he played with a photo editing program and put a collage together. Perfect.

@MaxTheWanted I'm back!!!!! Did you miss me? #PlaneFollowSpree

@MaxTheWanted "RT @MrsGeorge: @MaxTheWanted Great vacation?" Amazing! #follow

@MaxTheWanted "RT @PickMe: @MaxTheWanted UK Fanmily misses you." On my way home. #follow

@MaxTheWanted "RT @NatHansFinger: @MaxTheWanted Any news you want to share?" Ummm, I look great with a tan? #follow

@MaxTheWanted See

@MaxTheWanted "RT @MaxsAssTanLine: @MaxTheWanted How'd you take that picture?" I didn't ;-) Awesome name! XO #follow

@MaxTheWanted "RT @TW-FollowMe: @MaxTheWanted Nice ass. I bet #ThatsWhatSheSaid " Oooo, I do love you. #dirty #follow

@MaxTheWanted On a serious note, it was one of the best weeks ever. Yes, now you have 3 pictures of her. #ImABastard

@MaxTheWanted "RT @JaysSkittles: @MaxTheWanted Look how close the shark is! So happy for you" Got bit by one, 3 stitches. #follow

@MaxTheWanted "RT @RunningForTheBorder: @MaxTheWanted M & M's? She's an M!!" Transparent aren't I #follow

@NathanTheWanted Oh you did not get bit by a shark! #exaggerating

@MaxTheWanted Yes, I did. Picture is gross. I'll show you tomorrow.

@SivaTheWanted Only believing if "she" confirms.

@JayTheWanted Because "she" would never lie for "him". #stupidquotationmarks

@MaxTheWanted Hey now, watch it! #GF

@TomTheWanted He's gone all protective. #BF

@JayTheWanted Forgetting she'll take care of me all on her own. #ShrunkenTesticles

@TomTheWanted Trust all is well?

@MaxTheWanted Bit messy at the end, but otherwise completely amazing.

@NathanTheWanted Anything get crushed?

@MaxTheWanted LMFAO, not at all.

@NathanTheWanted Brilliant. #ToldYouSo.

@MaxTheWanted I owe you a pint.

@MaxTheWanted Gonna follow a few more then take a nap. LONG plane ride and must work tomorrow. Love you!

@Madicakes Love you too!

@TheWantedMusic Well, now. There's a plot twist.

Max was the last to walk into the meeting room, dragging his bags (and his tired ass) behind him. The other four were milling around the room and immediately pounced on him. All five were talking at once with no one responding to anything. They got maybe fifteen seconds before Scooter put a stop to their greeting, "Alright boys, let's get to business. You can quiz Max about his love life when we're done."

Tom pulled his friend toward a chair, "Aw, Scooter, Max's love life is infinitely more interesting."

Nathan took the chair on the other side of Max and rubbed Max's head, "He managed to get a woman to fall in love with him."

Max laughed, "Bloody miracle, that." He caught the stern look from Scooter, "But . . . we'll go get pissed after the meeting." He fake smiled.

Scooter nodded, "Good boy."

It was after lunch before the meeting was over. They outlined the next few months. The boys were excited with things to come. It was going to be a busy few months. The boys were going to do a few club dates in the US, had been invited to perform on several American TV shows, they were going to release a single in November, and make the round of "Jingle Balls" with various artists and open some dates for Beiber. For once in his life Max actually paid attention and took notes.

"Fucking famished." Max led the way into the pub and grabbed a table. The waitress was right with them, "Six beers and menus." Scooter had joined them to continue informal conversation from the meeting. "Haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Bag of crisps on the plane."

Scooter snickered, "Where were you?"

"Bahamas."

"So . . . this is something?" Scooter was smirking.

"Yeah, it's something. Oh fuck, I need to get her on the flight with us back from Australia."

Jay laughed, "She can have Rachel's ticket."

Max's eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"Nothing unexpected or traumatic. Although I do believe you traipsing around the Bahamas while we came back to rainy England didn't help."

"You alright."

Jay finished his beer, "Nothing that hasn't been coming and you know it. For the best, really."

Max did know it and nodded. Then his eyes cut to Siva. Siva laughed and held up his hands, "Sasha just smacked my head and made me promise next break we go off for a week."

"Brilliant." He looked to Nathan and Tom, "Anything?"

Both shook their heads, "No, we're good."

Talk went back to work as they ate and drank their way through lunch. Excitement built the more they talked. This week and when they got back from Australia they'd finish up work on the next single. The boys refused to rush a less than perfect album for holiday release. Thankfully Scooter had backed them. He agreed that with the way they were working their way into America a good product was more important than fourth quarter profits.

"Alright, I'm heading out and will let you lot do what you do best. Get together first." Scooter waited for them to shove together around the table and took a picture. He sent that out to the twitterverse with first alert that exciting things were coming.

Soon as Scooter was gone Nathan leaned over the table, "So, you're awfully tan."

Tom snickered, "Spent too much time laying on the beach and not getting laid."

"Oi, I did plenty of both!" Max laughed. He rambled on for several minutes filling them in on everything they'd done and showing them the pictures on his phone. "Top time. Made some new friends." He stared at the picture of them from outside the steakhouse and smiled, "She's going to meet us in Australia then come back here with me." As much as he tried to stop the silly grin he couldn't. He expected what came next.

"Aw, our little Max is in love." "Look at that face." "Isn't he cute?" "Is he blushing?"

Max could feel the heat in his cheeks and drained the rest of his beer as they continued to tease him, "You can not ruin my amazing mood." He pulled Jay's head over, kissing his head before rubbing the curls in knots.

Siva and Tom had dates and headed out. Nathan, Max, and Jay headed back to Jay's flat to watch a match. While they were getting beers and waiting for the match to begin, Max made a phone call, "Hey, angel."

"Hi, Max." On her side of the ocean Tyler and Ray rolled their eyes.

"You'd be so proud of me. I took notes at our meeting and have our tentative schedule for the next couple of months. I'll email it soon as I can. Did you find out when your meeting is?"

"I am impressed! The meeting email started with an apology and I was ready to cry. I knew they were going to do Thursday and Friday."

Max interrupted, "No!"

She laughed, "That was my response, but no. They were apologizing for early Monday start time. Should be done by noon on Tuesday." She held the phone away from her ear when the yelling started.

"Jay! What's your laptop password." Max realized he had the phone, "Ooops, sorry." He smiled with her laughter.

Another voice came over the phone, "Hello, Madison, I trust you have lovely tan lines as well?"

Madi smiled, "Yes, I do. How are you, Jay?"

"Not typing fast enough apparently. Bye."

"Oh, flight back to England with us is taken care of. Seems Jay and Rachel broke up, so we'll just switch out her ticket with yours. And yes, he's fine."

Nathan took the phone, "Hey, girl, I'm so psyched you're coming to Australia. You've never seen us in concert right?"

"Nope. Can wait to see you all."

"We'll have a time. Back in London we'll hit the clubs. I'm fantastic fun drunk in a club."

She laughed, "Now, that I believe."

"Speaking of believing. Did he really get bit by a shark?" He turned his back on Max.

"Looks like it!" She hedged.

"Aww, cheeky girl." Nathan swatted at Max's hand, "Got to go. Max is getting all grabby hands."

"Me again. Alright, so if you leave on Tuesday that puts you in Australia on Thursday. That's Melbourne. Fly out at 4:45, arrive at 5:17 two days later. Fucking crazy. Take something to do."

"I will download work and do that on the flight. Meeting go ok?"

"Brilliant, basically in America from September to New Year. Busy as fuck and back and forth coast to coast, but still. Right damn continent for seeing you. Trust all is well there?"

"Perfect. A little tired, but good."

"Good. So what? Ten days and I get to see you again." Nathan and Jay were screaming at the tv beside him.

"Go play with Nath and Jay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Home to Manchester tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too." A chorus of "awww, we love you too" came from the boys in the background. "Ignore them."

Madi laughed, "Kiss them for me."

"Oh they'll like that. Pervy bastards." They hung up laughing.

Nathan was closest so Max tackled him and laid a big kiss on his mouth. Nathan flailed and wiped his mouth, "What the hell was that about?"

"Madi said to kiss you two for her."

"Why didn't you get Jay?"

Jay laughed, "I've kissed her. I can just bring the memory up. Or the video."

@MaxTheWanted "Daylight" Maroon 5

@Madicake "Miss You In A Heartbeat" Def Leppard


	57. Chapter 57

Mallory turned the key in the lock quietly. When she'd spoken to Madi last night she'd worked all day and was starting to hit the wall and jet lag was taking over. She opened the door slowly and saw no sign of her sister. Dropping her bag by the couch, she tiptoed into the bedroom. Madi's laptop was open with a screensaver of what Mallory assumed were vacation pictures changing every few seconds. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed like when they were little girls and like Madi had done every night for a month when Mallory's husband had died. Mallory curled up behind Madi, wrapping her arm around her.

Madi stirred and looked behind her, "Mal?"

Mallory smoothed her sister's hair, "Go back to sleep, baby sister. I'm gonna watch your vacation. You will fill me in when you wake up."

Madi pulled Mallory's arm tight around her and went back to sleep. When she woke again she and Mallory were facing each other. Madi pulled her phone out from under her pillow and took a picture. Mallory opened her eyes and stretched, "Morning."

Madi hugged her sister, "So glad you're here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me all about the Brit."

The next hour was like they were teenagers again hiding in their room after bedtime discussing their latest crush. They whispered, giggled, and kicked their feet as Madi talked of things only her sister would understand. She ended her school girl rant with, "Mal, he's not perfect, I've not lost my mind."

Mallory waved her off, "Madi, stop it, just enjoy. You're not stupid and you're not a starry eyed fangirl. Just be in love." She took her sister's face in her hands, "Love him and let him love you. Enjoy every second." Mallory's eyes filled with tears for the seconds she no longer had. Madi nodded and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "You promise me to just be in love, little sister."

"I promise."

@Madicakes Woke up to find this with me (pic of the sisters cuddling). Gonna be a great day!

@MaxTheWanted Both beautiful! Have fun.

@JayTheWanted You have a twin?

@Madicakes No, just a big sister. #love

@NathanTheWanted I like blondes.

~*~*~*~

"Mom, I'm home." Max walked into his house late afternoon.

"In the kitchen."

Even if Max didn't know the way he could follow the delicious smell, "Nan, must be here. Smells amazing." He walked into the room to find his mom, grandparents, and Jack. He chuckled, "Is this a homecoming or the inquisition?"

Mary hugged her youngest son, "A bit of both."

Max hugged and kissed everyone before lifting lids on pots, "Mmm, I'm starving. So good to be home."

Jack handed his brother a beer, "You're very tan."

Max glared, "I know where you're going and don't start." The brothers laughed and hugged again. "Can I catch up with what's going on with you lot during lunch then I'll show you pictures and talk more about Madison than you want to hear?"

The others agreed and lunch was filled with laughter, but left Max feeling a little sad. He was glad when they moved to the living room. He had downloaded pictures and videos onto his laptop on the way home today, so everything was ready to go.

"No sex videos." Jack stood behind his little brother.

Max tilted his head back, "Not any of those. Not that stupid. That would be when I'd lose me phone." He flipped through the pictures starting in Florida. They laughed through the video of her singing with Tyler. Max had to interject, "To be fair, we were completely pissed by now."

His mom kissed his cheek, "You can rest easy that you'll never be competing for any awards."

He threw his hand over his heart, "Aw, mom." He proceeded to go through their days in the Bahama's and told stories that went along with the pictures or random things that he remembered. When he reached the last picture, them cuddling on the plane, he left it up while they finished talking.

His grandparents stood to leave and he got up to hug them, "I'll come by and see you before I leave."

His nan held his face, "Your young lady seems very sweet, is lovely, and seems to make you happy."

He hugged her again, "Very, can't wait for you to meet her." He saw them out then joined his mom and brother back on the couch. "She's going to meet up with us in Australia then come back here with me. So, you'll get to meet her in a fortnight."

"Maximilian Alberto George, you have been home for hours and said nothing of this!"

Max cringed and looked at his brother, "Help?"

Jack laughed, "On your own, idiot."

"I wanted you to know before nan?" Max smiled sheepishly.

His mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So . . . is this something?"

Max looked at her strangely, "Scooter used those exact words. Yeah, it's something."

"Serious?"

Max laughed, "Yes, mom, it's serious. She makes me very happy and I think I make her happy too."

"If not, that big bloke will beat your ass." Jack snickered.

"That's true. I'm not too worried. She and I are good together. We play well and we fight well. She's crazy as the rest of us, but I feel very calm with her." He shrugged and shook his head, "I love her."

Jack's eyes grew wide and his mom's smile was just as big, "That's a good thing."

"I think so."

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen while you two visit. You don't get enough time together."

Max looked at his brother, his eyes were still wide, "What?"

"In love? I thought you'd sworn off all things female. I mean, if you're happy I'm all for it, but you were happy before things went tits over arse with Jillian. The things she complained about are valid. You're not around and your life is fucking nuts. How is this going to be different? I thought you were just going to take it easy and enjoy all of this. I don't mean to piss you off, but I hated seeing you hurt." Jack braced for something that didn't come.

At first Max was ready to jump. Over react. Instead he remembered the conversations and things he knew about Madi and himself. "You are the only one who's called me on this. I appreciate that. That was my plan until about a month after I met her. Madi is excited for me when I'm out on tour, all Jillian did was bitch. So Madi and I have figured out ways to have fun with it. It still sucks, but instead of always moaning about it we make the best of it. With Jillian I got where I didn't want to talk to her because there was always something I was apologizing for. I wound up apologizing for my life. That's not okay. Madi actually enjoys my life. She's excited to come out on tour and I'm not at all concerned that she'll question my every interaction. Jillian hated fans hugging and kissing me. Madi's more likely to serve me up on a platter." He laughed, knowing this was true. He remembered what Tyler had said. "Lots of musicians have great relationships. They do what they have to do to make it work. Jillian and I didn't. Part her, part me, part us. We just didn't."

Jack was smiling, "You sound" he faked a shudder "grown up."

Max grabbed him in a head lock, "Take that back!"

They fell on the floor wrestling around. Eventually Max had Jack's arms locked behind his back, while Max sat on his ass. They were both laughing when Jack gave up. Max fell to the floor beside his brother. "If what I had with Jillian was love I don't know what the fuck this is. It's so much better."

The rest of the evening was spent watching TV and relaxing. Max's thoughts kept drifting back to the conversation with Jack. He knew Madison was out with her sister and didn't want to interrupt. Still, he needed to talk to her. He waited to call until he went to bed and was pleased when it went to voicemail. "Hey sweetheart, give me a call when you and Mallory call it a night. Don't mind the time, need to talk to you. Love you, baby."

~*~*~*~

The girls walked out of the movie arm in arm and laughing. They hailed a cab and headed back to Madi's place. There was a bottle of wine waiting for them. Madi turned her phone back on and saw she had a message from Max. She listened with a smile on her face then put her phone away until they got home, "He wants me to call. I'll be right back."

She went into her bedroom and clicked on the bedside table. She laughed when she went to call him back, why hadn't she thought of this before. A very sleepy voice picked up, "Mmm, hi, love."

"Look at your phone, baby." She waited until she could see his face, "There you are."

He smiled and rubbed his hand over his face, "Why the fuck haven't we done this before?"

Facetime was an automatic on their iPhones. "No idea. You look so cute all sleepy. You said not to mind the time."

Max squished his pillow under his head, "Yeah. You look gorgeous, by the way. How was your day with Mallory?"

"Good. Shopping, dinner, movie, now cracking open a bottle of wine. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he was waking up and remembered why he'd called, "seemed really important in the moment. Middle of the night just seems silly." He laughed and looked at the face in his phone, "It's just . . . I love you very much, Madi." The soft look on her face and the love he could see there had him continue. "Nothing's felt this good before. I wanted you to know."

Madi rubbed at the ache in her heart, "Oh Max, I love you too." She loved the look on his face.

"I know you do, angel."

She remembered her sister's words, "We're going to enjoy every second of loving each other."

"That's an awesome plan."

@Madicakes "Never Tear Us Apart" INXS

@MaxTheWanted "Iris" Goo Goo Dolls


	58. Chapter 58

It was Saturday when panic hit. Madison sprung up in bed wide awake and shaking. She hit Max's number and waited. Fucking answer phone. "We gotta come up with a plan. Call me. I love you."

Several hours later Max checked his phone. He cringed with her words and wondered what had happened. Before calling her back he checked with Jay to see if there was some sort of "we-wanna-kill-max's-girlfriend" trend going on twitter. Nope. He secretly smiled hoping this was her having a freak out like on the parasail. One, it made him feel normal for his over reacting. Two, her freaking out was cute once he knew what it was. Three, he had to admit that he got off a little on being able to play the protective boyfriend. As soon as she answered he cut in, "What is up, buttercup?"

"We're probably not going to talk for four days. I mean that's fine. Well, not fine, but not some huge ordeal. When mom, Mal, and I go on our retreat it'll be five days, but not when we're traveling, so different. But what if something happens like a plane is delayed or cancelled or I miss a connection or I get sick and can't go or something. We need some sort of plan. Some other way to communicate since we won't be able to talk for like four days."

"There's always carrier pigeons." Max snickered. The silence told him Madi was not amused, "Madi, I don't know what you're talking about. Why won't we talk for four days?"

"Australia. You leave at like noon tomorrow, and arrive at 3 two days later, that's Tuesday at 3. My flight leaves at 3 on Tuesday and I get to Australia 5 on Thursday. Sunday to Thursday is four days."

Max was shaking his head, "No, sweetheart. It's a time zone thing. It'll still be Monday in New York when I get to Australia, it'll just be Tuesday there. Flights a little over 24 hours. Twenty four more hours before you leave."

"Oh." It was a very quiet word.

"God, Madi, I love you." His raucous laughter filled the phone line. "This is spectacular."

"Cause I'm an idiot?" She laughed with him.

"No, because we hadn't even had our first real date before I stuck my foot in over reacting. Now we're four months in and fucking finally get to see you freaking out. It's adorable, by the way, but still it's taken four months for your crazy to emerge where we were at negative one day and my shit's spread all over." The other four were looking at him waving his arms and cackling. He waved them off and kept laughing.

"I got news for you, sunshine, this ain't my only crazy."

"Yeah, mine either." They laughed together a little while longer before he flashed back on something she'd said, "You go on a retreat?"

It took her a second to remember that she'd mentioned that, "Every year we go on a Taoist retreat just the three of us. Very peaceful. Lots of massages and meditation. No phones, no computers. Total disconnect. It's very rejuvenating."

"How cool for the three of you. How long have you been doing this?" He had enjoyed the total quiet of their trip to the Bahama's. He'd expected to feel a little lost without the constant chatter, but instead turning off had been good.

"This will be our fifth year."

"Wow, five days without talking to you. Don't know that I can that. Likely have to stay drunk." More laughter. "That's awesome; you'll have to tell me more."

"How's the recording going?"

They'd been finishing work on the single the last two days. They had to finish today. "Great. We're almost done. Love this song. It's different. Going to be performing it in Australia so you'll get to see it. When they send me the edit I'll forward to you." Hopefully they'd have a rough cut before they left.

"Sneak peaks at new singles. I may like this popstar girlfriend gig."

"It's got its perks."

@MaxTheWanted "Crazy" Gnarls Barkley

@Madicakes "Let's Go Crazy" Prince

~*~*~*~

"Okay, you and I have got to have a talk." Tyler had gone to the Patriots game with Madi's family and they were driving home.

Madi had been reading him Jay's bizarre stream of consciousness tweets from the layover. It was their travel day. She put her phone down and looked over at her best friend, "This sounds serious."

Tyler snorted, "When is anything I have to say serious?"

"Whenever you speak in the imperative it's usually serious. What's up, buttercup?" Max's words coming out of her mouth made her smile.

"This is the end of secret Max and Madi."

"I know."

"There's gonna be pictures. There's gonna be video. You tube, twitter, facebook, tumblr. Everything."

"I know."

"At gigs, hotels, after parties, sightseeing. All of it."

"I know."

"Quit saying I know!" Tyler laughed.

She laughed too, "But I do know! We're not discrete. At all!" She thought of all the PDA they engaged in all over the place. "We've just not been around his fans. There's no reason to think that's going to make much of a difference. We've talked about it. He's trying to manage some of it by following "nice" people on twitter. I will not read his feed. It's gonna be just like your fans."

Tyler snorted, "Only times about a thousand."

"I know."

"Madison! Look, you're cheese is gonna slip off your cracker. You're gonna freak out and be all spazzy until you get a minute to chill. The first picture is gonna cause a freak out of epic proportions." He knew her well. The pattern was set. Freak out, breathe, be fine. But she had to get the freak out over first.

She laughed again, "Yeah, but no one will know who I am, so it'll be okay."

~*~*~*~

"Remember the day you had to piss on the side of the road? The day when everything went wrong?" Max had just deplaned in Australia.

"Yes, did you have to pee out the airplane window?"

"Close. It has been an absolute shit of a long day."

"At the end of mine I got you."

"No such luck for me." He glared at Jay as he walked by him toward the baggage carousel.

"What happened?"

Max scrubbed his head and stretched his neck to the side, stiff from the long flight, "Got pulled in the security line. Literally strip searched. Super fun getting obscenely felt up by someone so god awful ugly I'm not sure if it was a man or a woman, which makes the feeling up I got even more disturbing. Got to the lounge and was two beers behind. Jay was three ahead of everyone. I drew the short straw and got to be in charge of him. Normally not a problem, but not in a good mood from my strip search. I swear, Madi, you've handled my balls less while giving me head."

Beer sailed across the room on her laughter, "Oh shit, Max."

"So not funny at the time." Her laughter lightened his mood. "First leg of the flight was fine. Jay and I drank. Then we're circling the airport due to who knows what and have to run for the connection. We sweet talked an air hostess into letting us piss because if not we were going to anyway just in the seats. Flight leaves and we start drinking again and put a movie on. Then there's turbulence. Have I ever told you about me and turbulence?"

"No." She was biting her lip not to laugh.

"Not scared of sharks. Not scared of parasailing, unlike someone I know and love. Fucking terrified of turbulence. Only one worse is Nathan. Spill my beer all over me lap. Seat belt sign is on, so can't do shit about that. Plane is shaking and dropping. We're all going to die. Jay is giggling like an ass and I am white knuckles and screaming like a fucking girl. And . . . now I have to piss. Jay keeps randomly reaching over and pressing on my stomach. I'm threatening to kill him. Nathan is freaking out behind me and reaches through the seats to hold hands, but I don't know this, so I jump about a foot with the seat belt ripping into my bladder. Shit falls out of the overhead!"

"Oh my god, I'd be freaking out." She didn't mind turbulence, but that was too much.

"Yeah, Nath and I were losing it. Thankfully after the shit fell out the air calmed down. They left the seat belt sign on just in case. Still gotta piss. Can't. No drink service either. Jay keeps poking me. Finally calm down enough to sleep and his wet fucking finger is in my ear. The next two hours I'm stuck in a seat next to a total twat, with beer soaked sweat pants, have to piss, and getting sober while trying not to have a fucking nervous breakdown."

"Want me to hurt Jay for you?"

"Yes, please." He chuckled a little, the ranting had felt good. "Fucking frustrating."

"I would have held your hand, told you I loved you, and kissed you. Whispered dirty things."

"Ah, distract me with sweet words and promises of sex. That would work. Hell, it's working now." At least his not so wet sweat pants thought so. "Hate to, but fans are waiting in the way of the van."

"We'll finish this later." Nothing like a little teasing to keep him in a good mood.

"Yeah? Alright." Max started to hang up, "Hey, thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me in a better mood. Letting me bitch and being you. I love you."

"I love you." She heard the screaming, "Me and all those girls. Lucky boy."

He laughed, "Indeed. I'll talk to you later."

@MaxTheWanted "I'm Your Man" Wham

@Madicakes "Take Me I'm Yours" Squeeze

~*~*~*~

@TheWantedMusic Somewhere in Australia. On a tourbus. Headed somewhere else in Australia.

@TomTheWanted Top show last night. Looking forward to tomorrow. #TeamBeer

@JayTheWanted Tomorrow is Melbourne. #TeemBeer

@NathanTheWanted Sure to be fun night tomorrow. #TeamBear

@MaxTheWanted We should hit the town tomorrow night. #TeemBear

@SivaTheWanted Apparently we've all ready begun #BeerTeam

@Madicakes I'm up for anything.

@TheWantedMusic We're way too drunk to respond appropriately.

@Madicakes When has that ever stopped you?

@TheWanted Music Good point.

@Madicakes Bye . . . plane boarding

@MaxTheWanted I CAN NOT WAIT!


	59. Chapter 59

Twenty six hours later Madison sat on the tarmac awaiting directions and turned on her phone to find another flurry of drunken tweets from overnight. Only one mattered.

@MaxTheWanted Drunk as fook. Missing my baby something horrible. "Be Back Soon" Justin Nozuka

She dialed his number and her eyes drifted closed with the sound of his voice, "You've landed early!"

"Sort of. We've landed in Sydney due to some possible mechanical issue with our plane. They will be transferring us to a new plane then flying us to Melbourne. They said it will take one to two hours."

"FUCK!!!!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

Madi mouthed "sorry" to the guy standing next to her as she yanked the phone away from her ear. "It's gonna be fine, baby. We've got access to a VIP lounge here. I'm just gonna freshen up, get all beautiful, then be there to see you. Just a little later than we'd planned."

He stopped muttering curse words and took a deep breath, "Not fine, but nothing I can do about. Two hours has you landing at 7:30. Fuck, we'll likely be on stage before you get here. Okay, think, ummm . . . new plan. I'll text you Kev's number and you call him when you land. He'll take care of the rest. We'll have it worked out. It'll be fine. Dammit, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Really wanted to hug and kiss you before this gig. I'm nervous as hell."

"You're very cute and I will flirt with you so much tonight while you're on stage that you will be so hard you can't walk and will have to just sit on the stage right in front of me while I get dirtier and dirtier thoughts lodged in your head. Both of them." The guy next to her was looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She winked at him. He smiled and shook his head.

Max shook his head too, "This might turn out just fine after all."

"I'm going to go get beautified. I love you and will see you shortly."

"I love you too."

Max was growling as he hung up the phone. He quickly explained what had happened and grabbed Kevin for his new plan. Kevin walked in the pit. As instructed he found the gap between the speakers where Max opened the show then squatted down in front of the two girls occupying the seats, "Do you know who I am?" They nodded. "The lads need your seats."

"Why?"

"Unexpected circumstances. See that security guard at center stage? He's standing in your new seats."

The girls looked down, "There are no seats."

"There will be by the time you're back from meeting the lads backstage. That is if you're willing to give up these seats." He braced himself for the squealing and the rushing hug. "Let's go, running out of time."

After the girls left the dressing room Max ran for the bathroom. Loud retching sounds came through the door. Nathan cringed and yelled through the door, "You alright, mate?"

Max came out a minute later laughing, "This is bloody ridiculous."

Tom threw his arm around his friend, "Not at all. It's a big night for you. Woman you love flying half way across the world to see you perform. For the first time."

Max shoved him away and ran back into the bathroom. Jay pulled out his phone, yanked open the door, and took a picture of Max worshipping the toilet. He signed into the official account.

@The WantedMusic Melbourne, who's ready? Max isn't. (pic)

This time when Max came out of the bathroom Kevin was waiting, "Madison has landed and has her luggage. I've given her directions to the back lot. Security will meet her there and get her to her seats. Now, stop yaking and get your ass ready to perform."

Max looked at Kevin strangely, "Tough love?"

Kevin shrugged, "Did it work?"

Max put his hand on his stomach, "Might have." The rest of preshow went fine. They moved to the hall, beers in hand, for the final countdown. He called Madi quickly before shutting of his phone, "We're going on. I love you."

"Getting out at the gate. I'll be right there."

He hit end with a smile, looking at the others, "She's here. Let's do this."

Madi heard the chorus of "Invincible" as she walked in the back stage door. She had security buzz her by the dressing room to drop off her luggage and shoved her purse in Max's bag. She nearly stumbled when she hit the wall of sound past the stage. The screaming from the girls was overwhelming. Security led her along the stage then pointed to two empty seats. She nodded and thanked him before turning back to face the stage. Obviously she wasn't a stranger to concerts but she wasn't prepared for this. A huge screen flashed "The Wanted", snippets of lyrics, graphics, and mostly the guys. Her eyes raked across the stage and landed on Max on the opposite side of the stage. Tom noticed her and pulled on Max's arm and "whispered" in his ear. His eyes cut over immediately and he broke into a broad grin.

The screaming around her got exponentially louder. That could only mean one thing. Nathan was nearby. She looked up and saw him with a sneaky grin tiptoeing towards her. He glanced over his shoulder toward Max and kept coming. As Tom introduced "Lose My Mind" Nathan knelt on the stage and hugged her, while those around her touched him. He leaned in, "This is gonna be so fun. Glad you're here."

He popped up off his knees in time for his part. A few words in and Max's arm was around him waiting for his turn. During the chorus Max met her eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. Madi got into the energy, throwing her arms in the air, and screaming with the rest of the crowd.

Madi didn't know where to watch. Everytime Max solo'd her eyes would shoot to him and she fought to breathe. But watching him had her missing the antics of the others. Out of the corner of her eye she'd see Jay dancing in a circle by himself, or Nathan making faces at screaming girls, or Siva flirting and holding someones hand, or Tom bouncing around. Max had a little meeting with Tom by the drum riser. Max was nodding emphatically with a huge smile and Tom was frowning and shaking his head. Max returned to in front of Madi and took her hand (and the three girls near her) to finish the chorus of "Lightning". His eyes were only on her.

The boys met up in the middle of the stage with Tom taking the lead. "Change of plans. Well, if it's ok with you lot?" He looked at the crowd then to the other boys. "We thought we might bring some lovely ladies on stage for the next one?" A scream tore through the crowd.

The girls next to Madi hugged each other, "Oh my god, Heart Vacancy." They immediately raised there arms screaming "Me!" Madi was surrounded by this and laughed. Five girls were going to be very happy.

She watched Nathan shove his mic in his jeans pocket, rub his hands together, and start looking along the front of stage. He looked at the opposite side of the stage from where he stood. Max knew he was being baited, "You stay on your side of the stage, little boy."

Jay put his arm around Max and nodded his agreement, "There's scary agressive girls over here. Best leave them to us."

Nathan leaned into Siva's microphone, "You're like five minutes older than me, Jay."

"But infinitley more skilled with the ladies."

Tom cackled, "Jay just called himself a whore." Nathan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright boys, go get your dance partners."

Nathan started to run over to the far side of the stage. The other four grabbed him and they started a mock fight slapping at each other, pushing, and pulling. Nathan pulled his mic out of his pocket, "I know! Let me pick all the girls."

The audience roared. Madi laughed. Max and Jay shook their heads. Tom held up his hands, "This could be fun."

Max startled, "No, it couldn't."

Nathan looked at the crowd, "Who says yes?" Everyone screamed. "There. It's done. First I need a girl for Siva." Nathan wandered the stage picking girls for each one. He'd hug them first then hand them off.

Max was fourth. He'd taken a seat on the drum riser and waited. He had no doubt that Nathan would pick the "right" girl for him, but this was torture. And the little shit would hug her right in front of him and smile like a cat that got the cream.

Nathan didn't waste time pulling Madi out of the crowd, "What a lovely outfit. Your boyfriend buy you those shoes?" Madi wore the pink dress she'd bought with Max, and the shoes he'd bought. She'd planned it for this night when she got it. Nathan hugged her and whispered, "I'll pay, but it's so worth it."

Max walked over, "Sure, get me the one with the jealous possessive boyfriend." This he knew to be true.

Nathan pointed where she had been, "He let her come here alone, stupid git." Nathan took her hand and gave it Max. "Now for mine!"

The other three were talking quietly with their girls. The crowd was jumping with girls screaming Nathan's name. Max pulled Madi against him, "Thank fuck you're here. You look gorgeous."

Nathan picked a girl and the music started. Madi kept her hands on Max's hips as he started to sing. He put his fingers under her chin and sang looking in her eyes. She blushed with the attention. Max smirked as she reacted like every other girl. As soon as his part was over she dropped her forhead to his shoulder. Max rubbed her back laughing. She looked up again when Tom started singing. "Didn't factor this in either, did ya?"

She shook her head, "Didn't know you did this!"

He quickly said, "Should have watched a few concert videos" before starting to sing again.

Truthfully he didn't do "this". Sure there was some hugging, but most nights "this" involved holding hands and some singing. Usually fans didn't get quite as touchy as Madison and if they did the boys pulled away. Max wasn't pulling away. Just the opposite. As the final choruses went on the other four swung hands and sang with their girls, while Max put his arm around his and kept her close. He knew the repurcusions of his actions. Didn't care.

When the song was over the girls traded off hugging the others and were pointed off to the side of the stage to go back to their seats. Max made sure to hug Madi last and instead of letting her walk off he went with her. Off stage he waited until the others were around the equipment before gethering her into his arms, "I love you." He didn't wait for her reply. Her body felt so good in his arms. She tasted like heaven as they kissed. When he pulled away he laid his forehead against hers for a second, "Enjoy the rest of the show."

She laughed and headed off, jumping with as a squeal when she felt his hand up her skirt pop her ass. She quickly grabbed the back of his head and kissed him before pushing him away, "Go!" and returned the ass pop.


	60. Chapter 60

Back onstage the others had stalled before the Coldplay medley. Max strapped on the bass and got back to work. The rest of the show went on without "incident". Max was careful to spread the love. He knew this show would be analyzed and he didn't want to feed the frenzy.

When Madi got back to her seats the girls around her hugged her and screamed "you're so lucky", "OMG, I wish that was me", and "He was so cute with you." Madi smiled and turned her attention back to the stage. She sang along with every song and cut up with the boys on stage as well the fans around her. The dancing and singing through Chasing The Sun sent her adrenaline through the roof.

After "All Time Low" Max stayed at center stage, "This is our new single. Not out yet, but I'm sure you lot have already stripped it off last night's video and know the words. This is "I Found You". We hope you love it as much as WE LOVE YOU!" Max made his way in front of Madi for the second chorus and near the end grabbed her hand mouthing, "Watch Nathan."

Her eyes cut over just as Nathan screamed "Now I said people!" Her mouth dropped open and she looked back at Max. He smirked, nodded, and winked at her. She turned her attention back to Nathan absolutely filling the arena with his deep soulful voice. The crowd went insane. Madi screamed with them. She saw Max snickering as he headed back to center to start "Glad You Came".

The place turned into a mad dance party as they drug the song out with thank yous and confetti fell from the rafters. Jay wandered around jacking off to the approval of fans. The boys moved along the front of stage trying to touch every hand. Last second gifts were thrown on stage. The boys took their bows, blew kisses, and picked up things that caught their eye. Max caught Madi's eye as he headed off and nodded to the side of stage, "Go!"

Madi had to wait until the crowd thinned a bit to make her way back to the side steps. Once there the same security that brought her in escorted her back out. She knocked on the dressing room door. Siva pulled the door open and looked behind him, "Max, it's for you."

Max threw the bottle of water he was drinking behind him and was on her in a flat second, "Hey, baby!" He moved in to kiss her and was met with her pushing him away.

"Just hold on a second." She put her arm around his neck, but looked around the room, "Guys, that was incredible! You sounded great and it was so much fun. Thank you. I'm just . . . wow . . . loved it!"

The others said thanks and Jay handed her a beer. Max stood there with his arms around her waist, "Me yet?"

She smiled at him and put her beer hand over his shoulder, "You." She let out a sigh, "You really need to kiss me."

He screwed up his face, "Why don't you just kiss me?"

Tom chuckled, "This is what you fight about?"

Max shrugged and pulled her closer, his hand going to her face. The rest of the room ceased to exist. It was a long soft kiss. They relaxed into each other, letting the kiss wash away the miles and time apart.

Nathan walked out of the rest room to see the couple twined around each other, "Hey, Madison." He pulled her hair lightly and took the beer out of her hand, "I'll take that, thanks."

Madi used her now free hand to stroke the back of Max's head. Seconds later they ended the kiss with a tight hug. She back away to meet his eyes, "I love you, too." Another quick kiss led to another tight hug before she looked around the room again. She smiled at Max and moved away. "You!"

Nathan felt a finger poke his back and he finished off the beer he'd taken from Madi. He turned around, "I'll get you a new one." Madi put her hands on his shoulders, turned him from side to side and looked all around him. "What are you doing?"

She held him still, "Where did that voice come from? Fucking hell, Nathan. You impregnated half the arena with those, what, eight bars. Love it!" She hugged him.

"Aww, thank you. We still don't have it. Can't wait to hear the final."

She went back to Max, "You all sounded great tonight. I can't wait until tomorrow."

Tom shoved his stuff in his bag, "Two nights in Sydney. Radio shit on day two. Tonight, we drink. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Jay put his arm around Tom, "When don't we drink?"

"Good point that."

Nathan stood tall with his hands on his hips, "Tonight I can drink. Stupid America."

Everyone laughed and kept getting their stuff together. Madi came out of the restroom and was hijacked into the corner by Tom. He hugged her, "You scared me on the phone."

It took her a second to remember the fight he got pulled into, "I will always fight for us. Even if I'm fighting him."

"I might love you. He needs you to fight for him. We're all our worst enemy." She looked confused so he continued, "Max fears rejection. I'm a cocky bastard. Nathan is insecure. Jay takes nothing seriously. Siva takes things too serious. What's your weakness?"

She looked over her shoulder at Max before answering, "I don't always understand my worth, what I mean to people."

Tom hugged her again, "I know your worth. And all you need to do is look in his eyes and you'll know too."

"Enough of whatever this is." Max took Madi's hand from his best friend and headed out the door. Madi's suitcase and the boys' bags were thrown in the back of the van and they took off. On the ride over Sasha and Madi caught up. Sasha gave her the short version of Rachel being gone with whispered words to fill her in later. They made plans to hit the local shops while the boys worked.

Throughout the conversation Max played with Madi's fingers. He twined them together when they got to the club and led her inside. It was loud, dark, and packed with already drunk people. Perfect. Nathan bought a table, a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka, and a round of beers. That would get them started quite nicely.

The group hung together laughing and cutting up with one another. The single boys would venture out to hit on girls when they tired of the ones who approached the group. Madi leaned back against Max, his arm around his shoulder. She watched the three, trying to figure out how they hunted. She turned her head to look at Max. A slight backward nod gave him the clue and he leaned in to meet her lips. It was a barely there kiss with an afterthought of tongue. Madi rubbed her hand along his thigh, "What did you look for?" She nodded out to where the others were.

"Drunk, but not sloppy drunk. Don't like that. Dirty flirt, dirtier the better actually. No one who was trying to be cute and tease me."

Madi laughed and kissed him. Max shook his head, not really in disbelief of this conversation, but in enjoyment of it. "And what would you look for, angel?"

Nathan dropped on the bench next to Madi before she could answer, "Drunk Australian is difficult to understand. What are you two talking about, or don't I want to know?"

Max smiled, "What type we'd pick up on a night out."

"I was watching you three hunt."

"Hunt?" Nathan laughed, "Fair assessment." He pointed, "Tom hunts for the loudest most hyper girl he can find. The one who can keep up him with his stream of consciousness bullshit wins. Jay looks for very pretty, but a little shy, and shorter than him. He plays the 'I'll take care of you" card. I don't like girls who come on too strong, I like to take the lead. At least until later, then aggressive is just fine! And yours just looked for easy. Lazy fucker."

Max rolled his eyes, "I'm not working for an afterparty hook up." He kissed Madi as he stood up, "Gotta piss."

Nathan grabbed a beer out of the tub on the table and handed one to Madi, "And this doesn't bother you?"

"Don't care what he did before. All plays into who he is now. Wouldn't change that."

"And you didn't have to sacrifice any small animals to have him!" They fell over onto each other and laughed, "Going to be fun having you with us. We need shots." He poured the tequila.

Max climbed up on the railing behind their table and reached over to rub Madi's shoulders, "How many of those have you two had since I left?"

Madi and Nathan looked at each other guiltily, "Ummm, this is three." They held their shot glass a few inches in front of their mouths.

Max took them and drank them down, "All caught up." The music changed to a definitely dirty grind. Max took her hand, "Dance with me, beautiful girl."

She faked a startle, "You've never asked me to dance before."

Nathan coughed, "Loser."

Max pulled her hand toward the access to the floor, "Because I don't dance. I make exceptions for you." Once on the floor he wrapped his arms around her and ground his hips against her, "Besides . . . this is foreplay."

Madi ran her fingers down the back of his head with the light touch that she knew shook him. He looked at her with a filthy smirk and shook his head. "Have I told you I missed you?"

"No, but I know you did." He nuzzled next to her ear, "I missed you too."

"Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yes, but I can never hear that enough." He sucked the tender spot below her ear then breathed against wet skin, "Have I told you that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

"No, but I like that you think that." She kissed his jaw, nipping at him.

"Do you know how much I want you?" He didn't wait for her answer before kissing her. Between the kiss and his hard cock pressed against her it should be clear.

Madi snaked a hand between them to wrap around his back. To slide down. Her fingers slipped into the back pocket of his jeans. She pulled at his lip as she moved away from the kiss, "I do know." She nuzzled into his neck.

He lifted her off the floor while laughing. They dirty danced through the end of the song. Max kept her close, "Ready to get out of here, baby?" When she nodded he took her hand and headed toward the door. They walked past Jay by the bar. He was impossibly close to a pretty girl, talking quietly. Max put his hand on Jay's shoulder, "We're going back to the hotel."

Jay looked at the girl, "You wanna go?" The girl nodded and Jay smiled.

Inside the van Max texted Nathan, "Jay and I gone. See you in the morning!"

Madi pulled him in for a kiss, "So sweet."

The girl with Jay looked at Madison, "You were his Heart Vacancy girl?"

Jay put his hand on her face, bringing her mouth to his, "Yeah, that's exactly who she is."


	61. Chapter 61

"I've never heard that song you sent last night." Madi left her suitcase by the closet and kicked off her shoes.

Max smirked and walked to the nightstand where his iPod lay, "Good tune." He hit play and walked back to her. "Gonna sing, be prepared."

"Bring it on, big boy." She motioned him forward with a crook of her fingers.

Max got into the sexy fun song. He rubbed his crotch against her with the line "Tired of dreaming of sex and tired of not being able to show my skills." They laughed and danced around the room through the end. When the song switched to "Faithfully" Max wrapped around her and kissed her lips, "What does my angel want for tonight?"

From the look in his eyes she understood his question perfectly. "The last song. Sultry." She ran her hands up inside his t-shirt in the back and pulled it over his head. She went straight to kissing his chest, "Love the feel of your body . . . your skin . . ."

His fingers laced in her hair pulling it up, "Miss touching you." He moved her head to the side, kissing along her neck, "You smell so good. Love the smell of you all over me." He turned her around to unzip the dress and watch it drop to the floor. She wore matching pink bra and panties. "You're choice is undergarments causes me physical pain." He sucked the back of her neck.

Madi reached between them and squeezed his cock, "This where it hurt?"

"Mmm hmmm. Right there." He slipped his hand into the cup of her bra, working her nipple to a tight peak. "Can you help me out with that?"

"Oh, I think I can." She pulled her body away from him. "Let me get those off you." Nimble fingers took care of his belt and the button on his jeans. A dirty smile crossed her face as she did the zip.

"That feels good." The pressure was off and he waited for her touch. He didn't have to wait long for her to push his jeans and pants over his ass. He stepped out of his clothes as her hand gripped him tight. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, "Perfect."

She flipped his nipple with her tongue, "What does my baby want tonight?"

"Wanted you for hours. Want inside you. You in my lap so I can touch and kiss you." He loved the kissing, licking, and sucking, but not tonight.

"Good. Been too long without you." She pushed him toward the bed. She watched him move the pillows against the headboard and pull out the condom stashed there.

Madi slid her panties down her legs and climbed on the bed, "Do you hide those so I don't know what you've got planned for me?"

He didn't even look up from where he was rolling it on, "Absolutely. I don't want you to think I just love you for the sex."

She laughed as she straddled him, "Silly, I know it's the blow jobs."

Max moaned as she slid down his length, "The blow jobs are good."

"And I love you solely for your skillful skillful tongue. Oh and your fingers, can't forget those." She leaned back, her hands on his thighs, taking all of him in. "Nevermind, it's your fucking big dick."

Max undid the front closure on her bra and teased a nipple with his teeth, "Always about the dick." He turned his head to the side and looked down, "I do like watching it disappear inside you."

Madi laughed at the expression on his face, "You are so easy, Max."

He wrapped one arm around the small of her back and pulled her closer, his other hand going to her face, "Pot . . . kettle." A fierce kiss followed. She rose and fell on him as they kissed and caressed each other.

Max used his thumb on her clit to make sure she went with him. "God, I need to come. Need you to come. Come for me, Madi."

Something about the need in his voice broke her and she shattered. "Max . . . so good."

He didn't wait for her to be done before pushing off and flipping them where she was on the bed with him over her. "You feel amazing.." He picked up the pace swiveling his hips on the down stroke. Didn't take long for him to go still and let out a tortured groan, "Finally. . . yes." He laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed with her hands on his back. He pulled out and fell over onto the bed, "Feel so much better now."

Madi took his hand in hers, "Glad I could help."

~*~*~*~*~

Overnight twitter was alive . . .

~TW were crazy last night. Nathan picking all the HV girls was a riot.

~OMG, Max was so cute with his girl. She was blushing and hanging onto him. #Lucky

~Check out my blog for all the details. Max was ALL over his girl.

~Here's video. Looks like SHE is ALL over HIM.

~Wait till the end. ALL over each other. Keep watching you can see them kissing off stage. REALLY kissing. #Lucky

~Jesus . . . Max, what a bad boy you are! Guess the GF is over.

~My pix are awesome. She's pretty and he is noticing. #GFnoGF

~So it's over or he's cheating. Don't be cheating, Max.

~She was in the van after the show.

~Here are pix from the club after. I was there. They were ALL over each other. They were pretty obscene on the dance floor then left with Jay and his piece.

~No! My Max would not cheat. I won't believe it.

~You need pix of them fucking to believe it? No doubt what they left to go do.

~He said he was missing her just the other day, then nothing. #PoorMax

~Any of you stop to think that SHE is his girlfriend? No songs when they're together. #FirstSighting

~If that's GF, she shouldn't get HV!! #NoFair

~OMFG! That is awesome. Sorry we doubted you, Max.

~Now I have to go back and watch everything again thinking GF and not random lucky bitch. #Hardship

~Watch IFY! He's over there talking to her, telling her to watch Nathan. #MaxGirlfriend

~Nathan is hugging her at the beginning of Lightning. Sneaks over and is teasing Max. #MaxGirlfriend

~Max tells her to "go" at the end of GYC! #MaxGirlfirend

~I have tickets for Sydney! I'll keep an eye out. #MaxGirlfriend

~What a way to introduce her to the Fanmily! Wow, is she ever lucky. #Max Girlfriend

~Hey, I know her! Madison works for Trouble Is. Here's she and Tyler. Saw them in Orlando a few weeks ago, which means . . . when Tyler was teasing about Madison's BF he meant Max. I can't tell if it's him in the pix or not. #MaxGirlfriend

~Is making out all they do?

~Creeping on Trouble Is's website. I think it's the same girl. @Madicakes Her TL is full of songs too! #MaxGirlfriend

~**High fives** WE GOT HER!!! #Maxison #MadMax #M&M

~*~*~*~*~

Jay was the first to wake up when the girl snuck from his room. He grabbed his phone and the first thing he saw was a tweet asking him if @Madicakes was @MaxTheWanted girlfriend. He laughed and texted the tweet to the others with the additon of "Busted!" A few minutes later and Nathan and Tom were at his door. They laughed and tried to trace down what had gone on while they slept. Siva texted back "Here we go!" Nothing from Max.

Tom crossed the hall and listened at the door, "I don't hear anything."

Jay knocked, "You awake?"

A voice from inside yelled, "Yes, we're awake. Hang on." A few seconds later the door opened and Max was gone back inside. Jay caught the door and peeked in, "Everything alright?"

There was the sound of vomiting from the left then Max's voice, "What do you think?"

Nathan crept forward to see Max holding Madi's hair while she leaned over the toilet, "I'm guessing you've seen?"

Tom shook his head in disgust, "Could be hung over?"

Max looked back to them, "Woke up to a text message with pictures attached. One of Tyler's fans. When she went on twitter and her feed was spammed with our fans this started."

A phone started ringing. Madi went to move then sat back down. She knew the ringtone, "That's Tyler, someone get it."

Jay dove for it, "Madison's phone, Jay speaking. Yes, she's here, but not really able to speak right now." He cringed at the sound of more barfing. "Um, Max is with her, holding her hair. Alright, I'll tell her." Jay walked back toward the bathroom, "Tyler says hi."

Madi looked over, "Sorry. I'll be ok in a minute." She sat back against the tub. "I have like . . . a million followers now."

Nathan looked shocked, "I don't have a million."

Jay smacked his head, "Really, Nathan?"

Madi stood up, "Gonna brush my teeth, be right out." She shooed them all away, letting Max give her a quick hug. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't prepared for her identity being out there. She'd thought she'd have a little bit of time anonymous to get used to just being the "girlfriend."

Max pushed back on the bed, "Didn't consider that one of Tyler's fans would be one of our fans and send out her twittername."

Jay snickered, "Bad boyfriend."

Nathan was scrolling through his phone, "If you ever wonder what songs you've sent each other someone's already put them together by date and posted it on tumblr."

Tom was the only rational one, "She going to be alright?"

Max scrubbed at his head, "I imagine there's a little more freaking out to come."

Madi came out of the bathroom in mid rant, "They're all over the place. By now they've matched up every single tweet between all of us. And Tyler. Oh god, he's going to get followed just to watch for you guys. Ok, so he'll like that. A lot. Fans are fans. You can't tell it's us in Orlando. Cause yes, all we do is make out. God, your fans take a shitload of pictures and video. And watch you all like hawks. They know every time one of you talked to me. But . . . you know, I could just say it's not me. Looks like me, but it's not me. Seriously, I live in NYC. No one would expect me to be in Australia like Siva says. Plausible deniability."

Three boys were laughing. One was not. "Time for you lot to go."

They looked at their friend and recognized his mad face. Tom cringed knowing exactly where Max had gone, "Bus leaves in an hour, let's get breakfast." He shoved the younger two out the door.

Max waited until he heard the door click, "Plausible deniability, Madison?"

Uh, oh. Her whole name. She tried to remember everything she'd just said, something had obviously hit a nerve. She knew the likely one, "Max, I . . ."

He interrupted her, "This is not me overreacting and feeling rejected. This is you dismissing us and pissing me the fuck off!" He was off the bed and standing in front of her, arms flailing in frustration. "This is it, Madi. This is real life. Did you think we'd be hidden forever, that they wouldn't know who you are? Last night with you on stage I knew they'd figure it was you. I didn't care. I don't care! I love you and I love us. I know you've got to be scared of fans and press. I really do understand, but we'll deal with it together."

Madi stood with her mouth open. She'd hurt him. Something she never wanted to do.

He swiped at the tear running down his cheek, pissed off even more that he couldn't stop them. "You wanting to deny those pictures are you is denying we exist. It's fucking killing me that you would do that. You have to decide if you want me and all that means or not. There's not an in between. Yes or no."

She remembered his words when they'd talked about this long ago. "Always go for touching me." She was afraid as she reached out for him. Her hand met his bicep, slid over his shoulder, and to the back of his neck, "Yes, Max." She didn't breathe again until she had brought them together with her arms around his neck, his around her waist with his face buried against her neck. She kissed the closest part of him, not caring what. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. That's not what I meant. I swear it's not. I freaked out. I didn't think. I love you. I love us too. I'd never deny us. I didn't think, Max. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." She stopped talking and kissed him again, squeezed him as tight as she could.

"I know you love me." Max held her as tight as she held him, "I get that you just talk, but you can't be so careless, Madi."

"I know." She pulled away enough to meet his eyes. His beautiful silver eyes. "I want you. Everything. Just me freaking out. Believe me?"

Max leaned in and kissed her softly, "Of course, I believe you. We don't lie to each other."

"I love you."

"I love you too." This kiss was making up for the last ten minutes. Max moved away with a sly look on his face, "Make up sex?"

"Shower?"

He pulled her hand, "We can get clean and dirty at the same time."


	62. Chapter 62

It was still dark as half the group drug themselves into the elevator. Jay leaned against the wall, "Why didn't we drive overnight? Oh yeah, someone wanted hotel sex."

Madi was the one to respond, "I seem to remember you in the van with your hand up some girl's shirt. Did you not get laid? That why you so grumpy?"

Jay smiled, "Touche, Madison."

They stepped out of the elevator and met up with the others. Max leaned in the direction of the door, "Fans?"

Tom nodded, "Maybe a dozen."

Madi squeezed Max's hand, "How do we do this?"

"Walk out the door, get on the bus." Jay shoved a beanie over his messy hair. Max nodded his agreement.

Madi glared at them both. Sasha shook her head disapprovingly, "Walk out with Max like you would any other time. He'll go chat and we'll head on to the bus. If someone is rude pretend you didn't hear it. If someone yells your name smile, wave, chat if you want." Sasha reached over and squeezed her friend's hand, "We'll cover the rest on the trip."

Madi glared at Jay and Max again, then smiled at Sasha, "You're my favorite. Thank you." She looked at Max, "No sex for you."

Nathan shook his head quickly, "No sex on the bus."

Siva took Sasha's hand and started out, "Yeah, right."

Jay started walking, "No one has ever obeyed that."

Max took Madi's hand, "I'm in time out."

"How long's that last? Ten minutes." Tom snickered and followed the couple.

"At worst." Madi turned her head to talk to Tom as they were heading out the door. The screams brought her attention back forward. She whispered, "Wow."

Max chuckled, "See you inside."

Madi walked toward Sasha then looked back. She'd never seen him with fans before. He had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, kicking it back as he leaned in for a picture with a fan. She took a few step backs toward him and held out her hand.

Max smiled and handed her the bag with a wink, "Thanks, love."

She walked off without a word. Behind her she heard Max answer a question, "Yes, that's my girl." She could hear the pride in his voice and smiled.

"Hi, Madison!"

Madi turned toward the voice and sent a smile and a wave before walking up the stairs to the bus. Sasha pulled her into a hug, "You don't need me to tell you anything. You were great!"

"That was reflex. I take stuff from Tyler all the time. Tyler's fans don't scream, though. That was freaky." She put their stuff on the bench by the table. "Do you ever stay out there with Siva?"

"Sometimes. You gotta be careful. A lot of times they've been out there for hours. You get him all the time. Let them have their moment. Sometimes I hang out a little bit, maybe flirt with Seev. They'll be watching you and Max right now, seeing how you get along. That was the issue with Rachel. She was possessive and wasn't always nice. Fans could tell when they weren't getting along. They don't like their boys unhappy. You'll figure it out, if you need to stay back or it's time to be a cute couple. Whichever you chose will always be wrong."

Madi laughed, "You can't please everyone."

"Nope, so read the crowd as much as you can then do what you want. At least you'll be happy." The girls laughed. "How are you doing?"

Madi assumed she'd heard about the morning, "I'm ok now. I hurt his feelings and that kinda snapped the rest into place. Perspective. He's important, the rest is bullshit."

They were interrupted by the boys getting on the bus. Once one was on the others followed quickly. Max sat down on Madi's lap and kissed her, "Perfect."

The first hour on the bus was everyone getting settled. They would keep the bus until they got to Brisbane, then jet over to New Zealand and get another bus. Australia/New Zealand were huge expanses of land and by the end they would have clocked many bus hours. Up front there were bench's and a television. A small kitchen and a table was next then the bunks. There were three on each side stacked on top of one another. Bathroom and closet across the hall from each other. Then a small back sitting area with another television.

Nathan was the first to leave the group. He made himself a cuppa and went to watch Ice Age. Tom threw an action film in the front DVD. Siva and Sasha decided on a nap. Madi smirked and headed back to watch Ice Age. Max stretched out on the bench across from Tom. Jay sat at the table playing on his phone. Once it got quiet it didn't take long for people to start drifting back to sleep. It was a nine hour drive to Sydney. They would arrive in time for soundcheck, go to the hotel to shower and change, and then head back for the show.

Max was disorientated when he woke up. He rubbed at his face as he sat up. Jay was gone. Tom was hanging off the other bench still asleep. He walked quietly toward the back of the bus. Nathan was slumped over to the side, asleep leaning on the wall. Madi looked up sleepily and smiled. Max knelt, moving between Madi's legs with his arms on the couch, hands on her ass, "Did you sleep, angel?"

"Yeah. I was out before him." She nodded toward Nathan, "He is adorable asleep. Can we adopt him?"

Max snickered, "Sure. Wait until you see the onesie he sleeps in nights on the bus." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She put her hand on the back of his head to keep him close when the kiss ended, "I'm sorry about this morning."

He laid his forehead against hers, "Long forgotten. The girls I was talking to think you're beautiful, lucky, and they hate you. I agree with them, except the hate you part. I rather love you."

"That's the important part. The rest . . . can't touch us."

"No, it can't. Baby, you're everything to me. I feel very calm with you. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Nothing I wouldn't give up for you."

"I'd never ask you to give up anything for me."

Max smiled and pulled her ass closer, "Which is why I would." He backed up, taking her hand and pulling her up, "Come with me." He led her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I thought there was no sex on the bus?" Max had already pulled her pants off and was pushing her onto the small counter.

"That's a rule that's never been followed. Besides we're not having sex." He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her to the edge before using his mouth to drive her over it. When she came he kissed up her body, "I lied, we're having sex." He handed her the condom then went to work on his pants.

Madi was ready to roll that on as soon as his cock was free, "I want you."

"You're about to have every inch of me."

Her laughter turned to a moan as he pushed inside her, "Can't ever get enough of you."

"Good, because I want you all the time." That was the end of talking. They kissed, moaned, whispered, and sighed until Max came. "Mmm, now I want another nap. Come cuddle with me."

On the other side of the bathroom wall Nathan fell over, "I hate my new mom and dad."

~*~*~*~

They arrived in Sydney with half of them still asleep. They rolled out of the bus in the back lot of the arena with nothing more than a cursory wave in the direction of the screams. Max had a hold of Madi's hand as they walked across the lot. Each boy had a bag with stage clothes and what they'd need to get ready. Usually just a few different shirts and spare socks and underwear. Their main suitcase and clothes would go to the hotel where they'd get ready. They'd arrive back at the arena and change when it was time to go one. Madi and Sasha wandered out in the arena and collapsed in the front row of seats while the boys went through sound check.

Where Madi handled check in for Trouble Is, the boys all checked into their own rooms. Madi leaned on the counter while Max got their keys and gave their "fake" names. Trouble Is used their own. They hung out by the counter as the others checked in. Max wandered over to get a cup of coffee. Nathan got his key and moved out of the way. He noticed a small crowd forming between them and the elevators. He went over to Madi, threw his arm around her, and kissed the side of her head, "All well, love?"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, "Completely."

He gazed at the fans, "We'll sign, avoid pictures and chatting. We'll check later and leave for the arena a little early. Pictures and such then. Hate being accosted at check in. Check in and dinner."

Max came back with his coffee and handed it to Madi, "No tea, Nath."

"Never is."

They stood there talking while the others checked in then started making their way down the line of fans. Madi and Sasha took off for the elevator and watched from there. When the boys were heading toward them they hit the button and were ready to go. Everyone groaned once in the elevator, "God, someone in here needs a shower."


	63. Chapter 63

Madi and Sasha hung out in the gutter for the show. They laughed and sang along with everything. Madi took some pictures and tweeted them to Tyler. Tonight was more fun. She felt like she could take it all in where last night she was so strung out on Max that she missed a lot. After the show the group hit a club and it would be near dawn before they made it back to the hotel.

Luckily they weren't due at the radio station until afternoon. Management had arranged the time to be when kids were home from school. What good was a radio appearance if a large proportion of their target audience couldn't hear it? Or couldn't show up and create a scene?

When they arrived there were at least a hundred fans with signs and cameras camped out. Likely many had skipped school. Barricades were set up along the sidewalk and the van carrying the boys drove past the last of the vans before stopped. The boys "snuck" in at the end of the line, furthest from the door. They spread out, working the crowd, and assuring everyone that their favorite would be along.

This was going to take awhile so Madi and Sasha hung out in the van for awhile talking about the shopping they'd done that day while the boys slept. They laughed as they watched reactions to some of the risqué signs the girls had and the cringing pictures they took. It was all in fun. The Wanted fans were filthy. Their drunken antics didn't help and everyone understood it was all in fun. This made Madi nervous. It wasn't the small group from Melbourne. It was about the size of Tyler's fan groupings, but she knew them and in a totally different capacity. She leaned across Sasha looking out of the van, "I feel very self conscious. I don't like feeling so out of place."

Sasha understood. She remembered all too well the first time on tour and not knowing what to do or where to go. There was no other girlfriend for her to hang with. "If this was Tyler's show what would you be doing?"

"I'd be walking the line and talking to everyone."

Sasha smiled and took her hand, "Ok, let's go meet some fans." She popped open the door and as soon as they exited the girls nearest them waved and chattered. Sasha waved as they walked over, "Hey, did you meet all the lads already?"

"Yes, they were so sweet. We hoped we'd get to meet you guys too. This is amazing."

Madi smiled and walked up to the barricade next to Sasha, "You guys are the first fans I've met. I'm Madison."

Girls within earshot paid attention. "You are so lucky!" "You and Max were so cute on stage during Heart Vacancy." "It was so precious!"

Madi laughed, "Thanks, I didn't know he was going to do that."

Sasha winked, "It was her first show and her plane was late, so they hadn't even said hello."

A chorus of "Aww" went up. Madi rolled her eyes with a smile, "Very embarrassing."

They laughed and chatted until Madison heard her name from further away, "Come here, please." Max.

One of the girls asked for a hug and Madi gave that before heading down the line to Max, "Yes?" She smiled at the girls and put her hands behind her back.

Max's head was bent as he signed things, he looked up to take a picture with a pair of girls. He pointed to a group of three holding a "Marry us, Max" sign. "They have important questions for you."

"That's a little frightening." Max shrugged and she turned her attention to the girls, "What's up?"

"Is he a good boyfriend?" The other's laughed as the one asked.

Max glanced over, "Remember, I'm standing right here."

Madi reached over and tickled his side, "He's a great boyfriend. Did you doubt it?"

More laughing, "No. What's the most romantic thing he's done?"

She bit her lip and thought. Not about what was most romantic, but what she was willing to share. "Sent me roses. One for every day we were apart."

Max laughed, "Then showed up three days early and forgot to change the order."

An older girl in front of him snickered, "Typical, eh?"

Max looked up, "Leave it to me to cock up a perfect romantic gesture."

Madi took a step toward him, running her hand over his head, and kissed his cheek, "It was still perfect." This seemed the perfect time for some flirting.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her lips, "As long as you think so."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I'm going inside. I'll see you in a bit." She looked out to the fans, "Everybody have fun tonight. Nice to meet you all."

As she walked away she heard him talking to them, "Thank you for being so sweet. Bit protective."

Once inside Madi let out a loud sigh. She walked through the arena and made herself comfortable in the dressing room. Sasha was a few minutes later and jumped on the couch, "That was spectacular! So very you two, well, the sappy you two not the sex obsessed you two."

Madi laughed, "Grinding against him might be a bit much."

"Be easier to just piss on his leg to mark your territory." They were still laughing when the boys came in. They stopped instantly.

"Oi, that's never a good sign."

Tonight they would drive overnight to Brisbane. Nine hour drive. They loaded in quickly and popped open beers to settle in. The girls closed off the back sitting room to change while the boys stripped where they stood. They came back together to laugh and relive parts of the night. It didn't take long before exhaustion and lack of sleep took them and they shoved into bunks for the night.

Madi and Jay sat at the table, the last two awake. Jay elbowed her, "What are you doing?"

"Same thing you're doing."

"You're reading my mentions and the varied ways the girls want to fuck me?"

Madi screwed up her face, "Alright, maybe not exactly the same thing."

"And, do they hate you or love you today?"

She laughed, "Today they seem to be ok with me. Our flirting went over well." She put her phone down and looked up at him, "I know it's not a game. You have to be real but you have to spin it."

Jay spluttered, "Of course it's a fucking game! Just don't take it too seriously and all will be well. If you can play nicely it makes your life easier, which makes his life easier, which makes our lives easier."

Madi cringed, "Sorry about Rachel."

"That would be the definition of not playing nicely."

@AussieLocked What happened to the boys balls during the chorus of IFY?

@Jay_Lizard_Food Bet Madison has Max's

@Madicakes In my purse for safe keeping. ;-) #CompleteSarcasm

@JayTheWanted Let the wild rumpus start.

Jay snickered at their joint play, "See, that's playing nicely."

"Madison . . . come to bed. I'm cold."

Madi kissed Jay's cheek, "That's nicely too."

~*~*~*~

The next morning Madison was one of the last to roll out. She sat down next to Max and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, "Sweetheart, did you leave your phone out here last night?"

She yawned, "I don't know. Jay and I were talking and tweeting. Yeah, I think I left . . . oh fuck, what did he do?"

Everyone started laughing as Max handed her his phone.

@Madicakes What is it with all these socks full of man-mayonaise in Max's bunk? That naughty boy . . .

@Madicakes I'll leave him my knickers to help.

@Madicakes Yesterday I snuck into Nathan's bunk and made out with his pillow.

@Madicakes How can one not be perpetually horny with these 5 around?

Madi dropped Max's phone and head back toward the bunks screaming , "Jay McGuiness! You complete and utter twat!"

Nathan giggled, "She called him a twat. I love when she calls you people names."

Jay protected his head with a pillow as she beat on him, "Never ever leave your phone out, Madison." Eventually he grabbed her hands and crossed her arms in front of her, immobilizing her. "Better?"

They were both laughing, "That is not playing nicely." She leaned her head against the bunk above his then looked back where the other's sat, "You come in your socks?"

"Do we look like we keep tissues around?" Tom said with no emotion. "Just throw them in the laundry."

"Oh god, she said come." Nathan laughed loudly.

Max smacked his head, "What do you think she calls it when I do it?"

"Shut. Up." The memory of hearing that was still fresh in his mind.

Madi laughed and sat down on Max's lap, "I was going to say something about you being disgusting and I'm never touching your socks. But I think that boat has sailed."

Max smiled dirtily, "You think?"

"Shut up, I swear to god."

Madi leaned away looking at Max, "This makes that interview where they asked who didn't wear socks mean something completely different."

Max shrugged, "What can I say?"

"Not a damn thing."


	64. Chapter 64

@Madicakes Dear @JayTheWanted . . . this means war. #retribution

@JayTheWanted Dear @Madicakes, I expect nothing less. That's half the fun! #BringItOn

Jay waited. He watched. He guarded his phone, his suitcase, his toiletries. Everyday someone on twitter would ask. Fans would ask. Nathan would laugh and raise his eyebrows. Tom would shake his head and say something about the tension. Siva and Sasha rolled their eyes. Max smiled and said Jay should know better. Madison just smiled and shrugged. By the third day Jay was getting pretty mouthy. "I don't think she's got anything. All talk that one."

Madi worked silently. Stealthy. Alone.

After the show in Christ Church everyone hit the clubs. Jay didn't come home until the next morning. The group were going on a Lord of The Rings tour and were to meet up at nine. Jay was taking a quick shower while the others had breakfast.

@JayTheWanted How does one glue an entire roll of toilet paper together?

@JayTheWanted All the tissues gone as well. Brilliant.

@JayTheWanted And WHO let @Madicakes into my hotel room.

@JayTheWanted I'm stressed.

@JayTheWanted Now minus one pair of used to be perfectly good pants.

@Madicakes @JayTheWanted A girl never tells her secrets #HotelEspionage

@MaxTheWanted Worked for days on that toilet paper

Jay was laughing when he got in the van, "Two squares? You left me two squares! Completely disrupted by morning #2. That's sacred."

Madi had her knees pulled up in the seat, "You are a creature of habit, Jay. That will always make you weak."

Jay was aghast, "You're a bad bad woman." He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, "You'll have to teach me how to do that. Great gag on my brothers." He leaned back and closed his eyes, "I can relax a bit now."

Madi looked over at Max and winked.

The tour started with a long drive up into the countryside. Clips from the movies played as they rode. Jay and Madi recited every line. They fought with each other to get out of the van first to see Edoras and ran around like children playing pretend. By the end of the day they were all starving and exhausted. That didn't stop the beer flowing into the wee hours.

When everyone was asleep Madison worked on phase 2. In the morning Max was awake first and standing over the table with a confused look on his face. Madison eased up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Morning, sexy."

Max held onto the arms around his stomach, "Please tell me you haven't been hoarding those." He waved his hand over the dozen or so condoms tied in knots.

Madison bit his shoulder, "Don't be gross. They're new and filled with lotion."

Another show and another long drive. The show had been a drunken mess. They were all tired and hung over, so drinking had seemed like a good idea. Madison had never seen anything funnier. Once on the bus it didn't take long for boys to pass out in their bunks. One boy who shouldn't have. One boy who woke up screaming in the morning.

"Oh my fucking god, what in the fuck. Oh fuck, I can't move. Shit, I've got. . . oh shit. Madison!!!"

Every curtain flew open, "What the hell is going on?"

Jay was laying in his bunk with his arms held tight to his body, "I can't move. I'm covered in . . . covered in . . oh fuck!"

Tom laughed, "Yes, that's exactly what you're covered in. Fuck."

Strewn all over Jay were socks. Stuck together socks and "used" condoms.

"This can not be what it looks like."

Nathan held up a packet of new socks that had appeared in his bunk overnight, "I'd wondered where my dirty socks were going."

Madison stood up, "You boys have been busy." She grabbed a condom, swinging it around to launch at Jay's face. "So have Max and I."

Jay squealed and batted the projectile away, "You . . . you . . . is this real?"

Madi shrugged, "I'll make coffee. Tea, Nathan?"

"Mmm, thanks." Nathan looked in Jay's bunk, "You're going to need to shower, mate."

Jay carefully shoved his blanket toward the back, avoiding touching anything. He leaned out of his bunk, his head hanging over into Max's below, "Your woman . . ." he stuttered then started laughing, "is bloody brilliant! This is spectacular. And so fucking wrong!"

@JayTheWanted I have been violated.

@JayTheWanted This will make it into a flip.

@MadiCakes @JayTheWanted I do so enjoy the sound of your panicked screaming #TwiceNow

@JayTheWanted Those aren't real? Right?

@Madicakes I'll never tell.

@MaxTheWanted Looks about the right number

@NathanTheWanted Love my new socks, thanks @Madicakes

@Madicakes You're welcome, Nath.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry, I don't see it." Nathan looked around the landscape with a bewildered look on his face.

Jay and Madison turned on him, "How can you not?" They could see all the way to Mordor.

Max put an arm around Nathan, "I don't see shit, either. We're obviously not geeky enough."

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

After this LOTR day they arrived in Wellington after dark. They drug into the hotel. It had been a long couple of days. Madison fell face down on the bed, "I'm beat."

Max laid on top of her, "Done terrorizing, Jay?"

She wrapped her fingers around his, "Yes, I've won."

"Yeah, until next time." He pulled at her ear with his teeth, "Tomorrow is the last show. I want all your attention on me."

"Are you planning something?"

"No, I'm just being possessive." He rolled to the side and waited for her to wiggle around where her head was on his shoulder with her leg thrown over him. "Wanna go to the radio station with me tomorrow?"

She lifted up her head, "Yes, I'd love too. You all are idiots on the radio."

"I'm sure tomorrow will be no different."

~*~*~*~*~ (yes, I'm taking liberties with timelines here)

"This afternoon we've got The Wanted in the station. Big show tonight. Sold out."

"Is it really?" Jay stopped drinking the beer in his hand, "That's bloody brilliant. Big party tonight."

"How's that different than any other night?"

"Not much, but this time it's a party with a purpose."

"What did you all do today?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "Some of us stayed out by the pool. Some of us went to the Lord of The Rings museum."

"Awesome place, who went?"

Jay raised his hand, so did Madi, "We got tired of these ignorant people messing with our good time."

"So Max, you didn't go?"

Max shook his head, "No, left it to them. Two days in the country with them running around playing Legolas and Gimli. Screaming 'They're taking the hobbits to Edoras.'"

Stereo sound, "Isengard."

The DJ looked from Jay to Madison, "I doubt the mics picked this up, but we just had Jay and Max's girlfriend correct him."

Jay jumped up and down, "It's not Edoras!!"

With that they took a commercial break and got set up for the next part. This would be filmed for internet release.

It took several minutes to get the "game" set up. Tom was going to read the questions. Jay and Nathan wound up with shocking dog collars. Siva and Max had the controls. Nathan and Jay didn't exactly volunteer. Max bullied Nathan into it since he'd "done nothing else" all week. It took nearly five minutes to get the collar on him, and even then it was loose. Jay manned up and after threatening Siva for just shocking him for the hell of it the game got underway.

Jay's plan was to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. Nathan joined in after his first shock. Tom nearly pissed himself. Nathan was the only one who got a question right and that was purely accidental. He called Max very colorful names as he kept making sure the metal prongs were touching Nathan's skin. Siva shocked Jay in mid drink. For the last question both boys were wrong and got double or triple shocked. Nathan wound up ripping the collar off and attacking Siva with it. Then total mayhem broke out. The boys got a hold of sets of shockers and collars and started dueling with them. The girls took video and pictures, but otherwise stayed out of the way. Max teasingly came at Madison who quickly informed him of what he'd be losing and he stopped. In the end Tom and Max cornered Jay in the kitchen. Jay proceeded to throw kitchen items at them, destroying the staff area while yelling "I'm stressed!"

The group was still laughing as they made their way back to the van and off to sound check.


	65. Chapter 65

Max came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped low on his hips. Madi smiled and took in his muscled stomach, chest, and shoulders with leftover tan. Max went toward her, stopping when he saw the clothes laid out on the bed, "What is this, love?"

"You said you wanted all my attention on you." She waited for him to nod, "I want your attention on me. Periodically anyway. So, pick what you want me to wear."

His eyes lit up, "Really, oh fuck, I like this." He alternated between looking at the clothing and looking at her. He finally chose a simple navy blue dress. It had a scoop neck, cap sleeves, would skim her body perfectly, and the skirt was loose and flowing down to the top of her knees.

She slipped it on over the black lace bra and panties she let him pick too, "I'm impressed."

"That you got dressed without me molesting you?"

"That too." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "Many choices and you went very simple and understated."

He skimmed his hands over the dress at her waist, "Tonight is very simple. You, me, several thousand screaming fans." He kissed her and sighed with the feel of her hand running over his scalp, "You don't need anything extravagant to look beautiful."

"Thank you." She kissed him softly, "I love you, you know."

He smiled as he walked away to get dressed, "I do have knowledge of that."

~*~*~*~

After Max did his formal thank yous he looked at Madi sitting in the gutter with Sasha. "So, since Siva went 'there' I guess it's alright that I do. I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend Madison for being with me this last week. It's been an insane week that I won't soon forget."

"Me either." Jay spoke quickly, "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your moment."

Max laughed, "I bet you won't."

Nathan said his thanks then turned his back on the audience, looking over his shoulder, "Oh, and thanks for the socks."

Tom took over, "First, thanks for the socks" then went on.

Jay spoke forever, thanking everyone of the boys, the band, crew, fans, certain hotel staff, and tour guides. He ended with, "I didn't get nice new socks. I got disgusting filthy socks. I'm not saying thank you for those."

Siva added, "And the condoms."

"Thank you, Siva, for reminding me." He shuddered visibly and introduced the next song.

Backstage after the show everyone hugged and laughed for a "tour" well done. Max kissed Madi passionately, "All I could do not to jump off stage and kiss you. Amazing having you with me." They kissed again before he spoke to the group. "What shall we do tonight?"

Madi chimed in, "Drink loads of Australian lager then have sloppy drunk sex."

Max wrapped her in a hug, pretending to cry on her shoulder, "You're perfect!"

@JayTheWanted Only in this group could getting drunk and having sloppy sex be considered perfect.

~*~*~*~

Max woke up before Madi and was flipping through his mentions. She was curled up on her side and inched forward to lay her head on his shoulder. "Hated or loved today."

He kissed her forehead, "I'd say you've got a 70/30 split. I'm doing a little worse."

She kissed his shoulder and met his eyes, "I guess thanking the girlfriend didn't go over well in some circles."

"Who knew I wasn't supposed to do that?" He laughed, "A bit of arguing between factions. Kind of silly, really." He was typing with his thumb.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending one of my short "back out of my life" tweets. Usually calms things down. And I've continued following those behaving nicely and unfollowing those not."

She shook her head, "Don't unfollow just because someone doesn't like me."

"I'm not." He smiled, "I'm only unfollowing if they're really out of line. Opinions are fine as long as they're respectful of you, me, and us. Mostly it seems the biggest problem with you is that you live in America. I kind of agree, so there you have it."

"And that whole taking you off the market thing."

"Right . . . because the 15 year old who wants to scratch your eyes out is able to shop in the Max Market."

Madi cringed, "Oh no, she can't even shop at the Nathan Market."

~*~*~*

No more than two dozen fans were waiting to say goodbye to the boys at the airport. As they unloaded, Max told Madi to stay with them. She started out chatting with the same girls that Max was meeting and taking picutes, but by the time they made it to the end she was hanging with Jay. They were quizzed on their pranks and they stopped short of revealing all. Jay assured them it would be in the mailer and some of it would make the flip. Madi noticed that Sasha had wound up with Max as they reached the end and they along with Tom were already in the security line. She, Siva, Jay, and Nathan wandered up a minute or so later.

Max, Tom, and Madi got settled into their seats then started tweeting.

@MaxTheWanted Top time in NZ. Thanks for the send off, ladies.

@TomTheWanted Loads of pix so you lot at Heathrow will know what we look like.

Madi watched a flood of comments and pictures flood the stream. She looked between the two men, "What the hell?"

Tom smirked, "Shall I explain?" Max nodded. "Someone will get on a travel site and figure out what time we should land in London assuring a proper greeting. There are pictures of you with us, so they'll know to expect you. No surprises."

Max added, "There are pictures of you with Jay and Tom as well. You're not clinging to me. Pictures of me and Sasha shows we all get along. And I don't think I've ever taken so many kissing pictures in my whole life."

Madi smiled, "Showing I'm not possessive." Both men nodded. "Did anyone get tongue?"

"Just a couple of the cute ones."

"I can live with that."

Everyone settled in with Ipod, laptops, and books. A few hours into the flight Max leaned over, "Follow me in thirty seconds." He climbed over her and Tom then down the aisle to the bathroom.

Madi snickered as the adrenaline hit. She waited then climbed over Tom, who just shook his head. Jay looked aghast and she winked at him. He groaned outloud, "No!" and elbowed Nathan.

She knocked on the door and slipped in when it unlocked. Max was immediately on her, kissing her and pushing her pants off, "Gotta work quick. I'll owe you one."

"Illegal?" She put her knee up on the counter in the confined space while he dropped his pants.

Max shook his head as he pushed into her, "Just incredibly uncomfortable." He held her tightly around the waist, thrusting into her fast.

"Exciting though." She sucked along his neck.

"Definitely." He grabbed her face, his hands holding her to him, as he kissed her. The kiss served to silence the sounds of his orgasm. He winced as he pulled out with a shudder.

Madi laughed as she slipped back into her pants, "That might be a record, quick draw."

"In my defense I'd been working up to this back in the cabin and I'd started without you." He scooted as far back as he could, straddling the toilet. "See you in a minute."

Tom, Nathan, Jay, Siva, and Sasha stood in silent applause as Madi got back to her seat. She blushed and hung her head. A smirky Max was greeted with high fives from everyone but Jay. Max answered the unasked question, "I've pulled ahead of him on the mile high count."

Madi shook her head in mock disbelief, "You're a little bit of a whore, Max."

Tom laughed, "Little bit?"

"Hey, I had a girlfriend for a long time. It's number of times, not number of different women."

"Do you all count everything?"

"Yes," Tom nodded and counted subjects on his fingers, "Slept with most fans . . . Jay, Max, me, Nath, Siva. Slept with most non-fans . . . Max, Jay, me, Nath, Siva. Most overall . . . Max, Jay, me, Nath, Siva. Biggest cock . . . Max, Jay, Siva, Me, Nath."

Nathan cleared his throat.

Max looked over, "Nath is demanding a remeasure."

Nathan whispered, "Puberty has been good to me. At least up to 3rd, maybe 2nd." He punched Jay who was sneering and shaking his head.

"You all are such boys." She took Max's hand and squeezed, "Biggest cock and most women. That's my man." They all knew her well enough to realize she found this as ridiculous as they did.

Max laughed then abrutly stopped. He hugged her arm and laid his head on her shoulder, "Need a bit of a nap now."

Madi turned her head to kiss him softly. His eyes were wrong. "What?" She turned where her body blocked them from prying eyes.

"Not as proud of that as I used to be." He cringed, "A bit embarassed really." He felt his insecurity and fear of rejection rear it's ugly head. He remembered the exchange of words between her and Tyler in Orlando after his failure. "Love me anyway?" Before she said a word he knew the answer, it was written across her face.

"Love you always." She emphasized each word with a nod of her head and punctuated the sentence with kiss. "My Max."


	66. Chapter 66

Madison stopped walking and put a death grip on Max's hand, "Oh my god!" The sea of girls complete with signs stopped her dead in her tracks.

Max was pulled back and turned to see her face. He immediately wrapped her in his arms, "There's a lot of them, but they're much better behaved than you Americans. It'll be like a welcome home party, just milling about talking and taking pictures. We know a lot of these." He kissed her and took her hand again, leading her forward. He headed for a group of about a dozen and immediately started giving out hugs, "How are you all? Wonderful to see you again." He kissed one girl on the cheek, "How'd your theory test go?"

"I passed. I'll be driving before Nathan." They laughed and pointed at Nathan.

"Congratulations, soon you'll be doing the driving to the airport." He waved at an older woman standing back against the wall, "Be sure and tell your mom thanks."

Another girl in the same group hugged Max then looked at Madison, "Have you been to England before, Madison."

Madi nodded, "Yes, one summer when I was in college and Trouble Is has toured here. Love London, never been to Manchester."

"You taking her to nan's?"

Max smiled, "Of course, we need to eat and nan would skin me alive if I didn't bring the girlfriend."

As Max had said it was more like a party with them as special guests than the crowds and lines in Australia. They spent almost an hour standing there talking while different girls came and went between the boys. It was clear that many of these fans had met the boys and jumped right back into conversation. They teased the boys about previous meetings, concerts, and drunken nights in London.

"Does this freak you out, Madison?"

She laughed, "A little overwhelming. Really, this is a lot more what I'm used to. The lines behind barricades and all was strange. After shows Tyler hangs out and meets fans and it's like this. Just hanging out."

"Tyler is hot."

"I'll tell him you said so." She noticed Max was in another conversation and now she had a little group around her. "I wasn't really a fan before Max and I met, so I didn't know what to expect."

"We always find them and online we're always inappropriate."

Madi nodded, "Good to know. Max never knows where they're going or sometimes where they are, so I should just check with you all."

"Yep, we'll know."

Madi took a couple of pictures before another question was asked, "Are you looking forward to Manchester?"

"Yeah, excited to see where he grew up and meet his friends and family."

"He'll drag you to a footie game."

Madi laughed, "That's ok, I drug him to an American football game."

Max stayed where he was but interjected, "Yeah, but your dad got me drunk, so it wasn't so bad."

"Do they not serve beer at footie games?"

The girls around laughed, "Did your family like him, my dad would flip if I brought home a musician?"

"Yeah, that is a thing isn't it? But Tyler and I have been best friends for years so they're fine with that. Dad liked having a guy to talk sports and beer with, my mom thought he was very sweet and adored the accent, and my sister is a big fan. You know, cause she knows all the inappropriate details."

Max was back to her side, "Can't look your sister in the eye again, now can I?" He kissed her cheek and took her hand, "Time for us to go, we've got a meeting."

The girls trailed after them, still chatting as they headed out to the van. A few yelled, "See you at the hotel" before the van doors closed.

~*~*~*~

The boys scattered for showers and were to meet up at the record company office in an hour. Only Nathan and Max didn't have a flat in town and checked into a hotel. Both would head home to their mom's in the morning. Madison stretched out on the bed as soon as they got in the room. Max climbed in the bed and curled up around her, "Should be back in a few hours. Best to stay up long as possible and get on this time."

"I won't nap. Might go shopping a bit."

"That's a brilliant idea." He hopped up and headed to the shower. When he came out they chatted about the next week while he got ready. Tomorrow would be time with his mom, dad, and Jack. Max had emailed them with a request to keep their first day low key. He was feeling protective of his lady and the whole trip had been on the edge of overwhelming. He wanted their first day home to be relaxing and calm. Well, as calm as bringing home the girlfriend to meet the parents could be. Max made no mistake in his thinking . . . this was bringing home the girlfriend to meet the family. The serious type of meeting.

"So, grab a bite then collapse later? Early night." Max shoved his phone in his pocket and got ready to head out.

"Perfect." She kissed him sweetly. "Tom's got a date and Jay's brother is here. Make sure Nathan has something to do."

Max smiled, liking how she looked out for them, "Worried about the teenager? He's fine on his own."

"If he wants to be on his own fine." She didn't like anyone to have to be on their own.

He kissed her again, "I'll invite him along."

Madison left the hotel long after the boys and found a small gathering of girls outside. One spoke to her, "Are the boys coming back soon?"

"You've got at least two hours. Go get something to eat or relax. I promise." She waved as she headed down the street to go exploring.

She was back in the room long before Max returned with Nathan in tow. They were both laughing as they came through the door, "Did you seriously take fans out for tea?"

Madison looked up from the manuscript she was editing, "Sort of." She pulled up her feet giving Max room to sit. "They followed me into a shop. The saleswoman was really pushing the outfit I had on and they were behind her cringing and shaking their heads. I thought they were right. So when they were still behind me as I headed into Starbucks I decided to ask them to sit with me instead of having them sit at the next table staring at me."

Nathan snorted, "They're gonna follow you all the time now."

Madi shrugged, "Likely going to do that anyway." She kissed Max as she stood up then hugged Nathan, "I'm hungry let's go."

"We need to stop for the girls outside. We told them we would on the way out."

The girls she'd told to go eat where still there. She smiled at them, "Did you get some food?" They nodded. "Good."

There were only about ten girls now. "You're so lucky."

Nathan sneered and shook his head, "Really she's not. She has to put up with us. I don't think she expected that if she dated one she got us all. Me tagging along on a date tonight. Three of us passing out in their hotel room. All of us crashed in her flat."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Max snorted, "That's because you've never seen the mess and smell after a night on the lash."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Don't let them fool you. They're all fresh as daisies in the morning."

"Our farts don't stink either."

"I wouldn't go that far."


	67. Chapter 67

"Nervous?" They were about half an hour outside of Manchester when Max interrupted her work with a kiss.

She ran her hand through her hair to push the long locks away from her face, "Not really. I think the fans, twitter, and concerts have exhausted my anxiety. Besides, I'm family friendly."

"You're very family friendly." He took her hand and kissed that, "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm proud of you." She looked at him strangely, he'd expected that. "It's been a crazy week and you've weathered it well. I couldn't ask for better with our fans. Back in Orlando I loved how you were with Tyler's fans and you're the same with ours. Your manner is just very easy. "

Madi smiled, "Except for the occasional freak out."

Max waved her comment away, "But I've learned how to manage that."

"That's good to know." She kissed him softly, "Wanna know what else?"

He smirked, already knowing where she was going, "What, angel?"

"I love you and I'm proud to call you mine."

Max shivered a little, "Mmm, love you too. Shiver's for the mine bit."

At the station Max pointed out his mom, "She's dragged Jack along for the pickup." She walked to meet them and immediately pulled her youngest son into a hug. When released, Max kept an arm around his mom while taking Madi's hand, "I'm sure you've figured out this is Madison."

"I did." She pushed her son away and hugged a slightly stunned Madison, "I'm Barbara. Great to finally meet you after hearing my son talk about you." She nodded, "That's Jack."

Madi smiled and accepted a quick hug from Jack, "Nice to meet both of you."

Max was looking around, "Let's get out of here."

Barbara looked at Jack, "Get Madison's luggage." She put her arm through Madison's and started walking, "We've got chatting to do."

Madison laughed, "I want to see every mortifyingly embarrassing picture you've got!"

"We don't have that sort of time, love." They laughed and walked on.

Jack and Max hugged before taking off several steps behind the women, "So far so good."

Jack smirked, "You know mom, as long as you're happy she'll be fine. She was nervous on the drive. Seems to think this one is different. She's been internet stalking your bird."

"Always knew mom had a bit of the stalker in her. This one is different."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Still?"

Max wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close to kiss his temple, "More."

They went to the pub and grabbed a booth. Lunch and beers seemed the perfect way to get to know one another. Max and Madi talked over each other sharing stories. Jack and Barbara were in tears with the details of the pranking on Jay.

"You seemed to fit in just fine with that lot." Barbara laid her hand over Max's, "They're complete chaos."

Madi laughed, "I think my time with Trouble Is helps."

"Watched some of those flips. Much the same antics. Makes you a good fit."

"Thank you." Madi smiled with the approval, "Similar enough that none of their dirty little secrets are shocking. Boys will be boys."

More stories and plans for the week lasted through the end of lunch. They piled back into the car and headed to Max's home. They parked around the back of a two story house with a wrought iron fence and a green gate. The right of the house sported bay windows on each floor and a chimney at the end of the house. Windows lined the rest of the upstairs. Madi went inside and toured the house with Barbara while Max and Jack brought in their bags and the groceries they grabbed on the way. They were putting the last of the beer in the fridge when the women came back. Madi was laughing, "I can't wait to see that."

"We'll dig out the best photo albums."

Madi clapped her hands together, "I'm so excited."

Max lifted one eyebrow, "You didn't suffer this humiliation at the hands of your parents."

"We weren't at my parent's house." Madi kissed his cheek and squeezed him, "I love love love all the trophies and pictures in your room. You'll be telling me about every one of them, right?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "If you want. What would I find in your bedroom at your parent's house?"

"Umm, crib, changing table, and some toys. Katie lives there."

"Not fair."

Madi grabbed his face, making his lips pucker, "Poor, baby." She couldn't resist the pucker and planted a kiss on him. "So cute."

Max hugged her, "Enough of that. Let's go watch some tele before we head out. Jack you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You're buying, right?"

"The first round." Max relaxed on the couch watching the football recap and prep for the games this week. When the show changed Max kissed her hand, "I have an errand, you be a'right for thirty or so?"

She looked at him a little confused, "Sure."

When he got back Madi and his mom were sitting in the floor with photos spread out all around them. She cackled and held up a picture of him at eight in his football gear wearing his glasses, "You were so adorable." She sifted through a pile and pulled out another one of him in his teens, "You had hair! Look how drunk and cute you are!" She stood up and hugged him, "You should go away for another hour or so. There's so much great stuff. Your mom's been telling me awesome stories."

Max glared at his mom, "Thanks, mom."

Barbara smiled, "Anything for you, love. I'm certain I didn't scare her off you."

"That's good to know." He put his arm around her, "Come upstairs with me." He looked at his mom, "Be back in a tic."

Madi kept hold of his hand as they walked into this room and he closed the door, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." He pulled piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Options."

Madi looked at him while she unfolded then down at the paper. She quickly read over the words. It was a form letter informing him of the results of his recent blood test. His HIV and STD tests were negative. A tingle went up her spine, "Options."

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her gently, "Now we can do whatever we want."

"Whenever we want."

"Gotta be a special night. Making love with nothing between us."

Madi flashed back to the conversation in the ocean. She remembered words like trust, different level, and forever. The same reaction overtook her; her arms and legs went numb. She was thankful she was in his arms when the dizziness hit her, "Max."

He felt her body give against his and knew exactly where she was, "We'll know when it's right."

"I . . . I love you." She ran her fingers over the back of his head, taking him to the same dizzy place she was.

Max laid his forehead against hers and spoke against her lips, "I love you too, angel."


	68. Chapter 68

Hours later the threesome poured through the door of Max's favorite pub. His friends were easily spotted at "their" table and the group met up. Max held tight to Madi's hand as he introduced her. He was confident that she'd fit in just fine with his friends. On more than one occasion they'd joined in twitter conversations and given him shit in texts. Kevin hugged her immediately, "I feel like we've met."

Madi remembered him from the phone call after she'd deleted all her tweets, leaving Max looking perverted, "Many of his craziest stories have you and Rob in them."

Rob stuck his face between them, "Expect tonight to be no different."

Beers flowed as they got to know each other. Just like her friends had been with him, his friends caught her up on stories and inside jokes. An hour in and they were playing pool making their own memories and new stories. As the night went on the pub filled, more of Max's friends showed up, and everyone got drunker. Pictures were taken and tweeted.

Madi felt at home here. She'd felt at home in London. It wasn't just Max, because she hadn't felt like this in Australia. She liked it there, but it hadn't felt like this. Maybe it was Max in the sense that "here" was him. His country, his town, his family, his friends. All the things that went into making him. That was as far as she got before Max saw her and slid over to her, "You. Mmm, love you." He wrapped around her for a long kiss. "You alright?"

She nodded and slid her hands in the back pockets of his jeans, "Very. Just people watching."

He glanced over his shoulder, "This place is great for that. What do you see?"

"Just a bunch of people having a good time." That is exactly what she saw.

"Welcome to my home. Glad to have you here." He hugged her again.

"Glad to be here." She kissed him softly, "With you."

He turned and put his arm around her, "You tired? We can go if you are."

"Nope, I'm good. Not quite drunk enough yet."

He waved for a waitress, "I can fix that. Tequila shots." He gathered his closest friends by the time the shots arrived. "Got enough for us all." He waited until everyone had theirs, "To great friends, superb brother, and the woman I love."

Rob winked at Kevin, "There it is."

"Little brother's trying to impressive his bird."

"Fuck off, you twats. I'm having a moment."

Madi snickered, "They're never gonna let you."

Three heads nodded in affirmation. Rob looked at his watch, "Should have had your moment when we weren't drunk."

Jack put an arm around his brother, "You know better."

They did their shots and continued their night. Madi went into the other room to play darts. Max kept sending her shots to make sure she was drunk. He was successful. She walked back into the main area to see Max engaged in a conversation with a tiny blonde. Max's arms were crossed over his chest and his face was serious. Her and Kevin's laughter ended simultaneously.

Jack walked over to join her and Kevin, "Uh oh?"

Rob cringed, "Walked in and made a line for him. She knew he was here."

Eyes turned to Madi, "Stalker?" No one breathed. Madi smiled, "Ah, the ex-girlfriend." She studied the scene for a few seconds, "So, do I let this go or go piss on his leg?"

The vote was unanimous, "Piss on his leg." They watched her fluff her hair and head over to the ex-couple. "That wasn't the right answer."

"No, but it was the much more fun one." They leaned against the wall to watch.

Madi walked behind Max stopping on the far side of him with her arm around his waist. She kissed his shoulder, "Beer, babe?"

"Yes, please." He smirked as she walked on.

Jillian's mouth fell open, "She's here?" The word "she's" was spat more than spoken.

"Apparently." Max cut his eyes to see Madi wink at him. "I guess whoever told you I was here left that bit out. Pity, could have saved you a trip."

"You brought her home?" Again a word spat.

"Again, apparently. Jillian, even if I didn't. Even if she didn't exist. All of your complaints were valid, nothing has changed, and we're over." He looked up, thinking for a second, "Actually, something has changed. Now you're the one wanting me back and I'm the one saying no." Madi was back carrying two beers. Max took his from her, downing over half of it in one drink, "Thanks, love." He grabbed her hand, "About ready to go?"

Madi nodded, "Whenever."

"Now is good." He put his now empty bottle on the nearest table.

Madi held hers out to Jillian, "Here, looks like you could use this. Have a good night."

Max pulled her closer and put his arm around her shoulder, "You totally pissed on my leg."

"You're friends told me I should."

"Of course. They wanted to see the look on Jillian's face when you did." He snickered, "It was pretty good." He cringed and looked slightly ashamed, "Sorry."

Madi laughed, "You're just lucky I didn't whip out my cock and really piss on your leg."

"You got something going on I'm not aware of?" He opened the door to the cab.

"You would know."

"I would know and I don't remember that." He kissed her hungrily, "But I'll be checking."

They were laughing as they stumbled through the back door. Max threw his keys on the sideboard and grabbed Madi from behind, "Now let's see about this cock of yours." He ran his hands down from her hips to mid thigh, then one up her inner thigh. He rubbed between her legs, "I don't feel anything."

"Are you well practiced in feeling cocks?"

He sucked the back of her neck, "Only my own when you're not around."

She turned in his arms, her hand going between his legs, "This is the only cock I have."

"It's a pretty good one." He moaned into the kiss as she continued to stroke him over his jeans. "We need to go upstairs." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What are we gonna do, Max?" She wasn't quite ready to let him go. She squeezed him just hard enough to make him hiss in a breath.

"I'm going to see what this cock of yours can do." He laughed against her neck, "Nothing too fancy. Drunk and all, but I promise we'll have a good time."

"You going to make me come?"

"Oh yeah, definitely doing that."

"Got a plan, big boy."

He smirked, "I've got many." He slid his hands down her back and pulled her with him as he headed toward the stairs.

Max closed his bedroom door behind them and turned to see Madi dropping her top on the floor and going for the button on her jeans, "Eager little thing aren't you?"

She stumbled getting her feet out and landed on the bed, "Have to finish staking my claim."

Max stripped his t-shirt over his head, "Are you jealous?"

Madi grabbed the front of his jeans, pulling him forward, "Not as much jealous as currently supremely possessive."

He watched her undo his jeans and strip him naked, "Not sure there's a difference. That's hot as fuck."

"Jealous would be thinking she had a shot. Possessive means asserting that she doesn't." She slid his length in her mouth.

Max sunk his fingers in her hair, letting her set the pace. He bit his lip to hold in the noises he couldn't make with his mom at the end of the hall. He pulled his hips away then pushed her back on the bed, climbing over her. "No, she doesn't. You're the only one with a shot at me." He sealed his mouth over hers, claiming her mouth with his tongue. He undid her bra and massaged her breasts roughly, too drunk and needy to do better, and confident in her approval. "I want you." He pulled open the desk drawer and felt around for a condom. He sat back on his heels between her legs to sheath himself.

Madi shimmied out of her panties, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor, "You are so gorgeous." She ran her hands over his chest, down his abs, and rested them on his hips.

"You're the gorgeous one, love." He went to his hands and knees, his hips touching her, his cock rubbing between her legs. He kept up the slow motion as he kissed her.

Madi's impatience got the best of her. She took his cock in her hand, leading him to her. A slight lift of her hips got him the tiniest bit inside her, "Take me, Max."

Her words were still ringing in his ears when he drove inside her. A slow steady stroke had him buried in the body of his lover, "Feels so good." His face was snuggled against her neck as his movements began. Madi circled her hips and met him stroke for stroke. Her nails scraping down his back brought him back to his senses, "Fuck, need deeper." He lifted her legs to lay against his chest, her feet over his shoulders. "Perfect."

Bent in two there wasn't a whole lot Madi could do, but the angle of his movements stimulated her clit. She felt her orgasm building, the slow buzz behind her navel that spread through her lower body until she exploded. She bit into Max's shoulder to keep quiet.

Max bit his lip to stifle sound. As her body squeezed around him he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into her until he found his own release. He fell forward, letting her mouth catch what wanted to be a scream.

Madi rolled to the side with him, tangling her legs with his, "We're really good at this."

"Amazing."


	69. Chapter 69

The next day was much like the first, but with the addition of his dad. They loaded into the car and drove around showing Madi the sights and reliving more childhood memories. Beer started at noon with a stop by a pub for lunch.

"So Madison, ever seen a real football game?" Max's dad smirked at the subtle dig.

"Nope, just on TV with the five idiots." She kissed Max's cheek affectionately.

Max drained the last of his beer, "Fixing that later this week."

Madi startled and smiled, "Are we?"

"Definitely. Couldn't have you not see a real football game. Lunch with Nan, footie with me mates, then just us for dinner." He winked at her, knowing she'd recognize his perfect date. "We're seeing Lawson tomorrow then hit the pub with them."

"You've been a busy boy."

Max's dad laughed, "One of his best mate's in Lawson, that was a hard ticket to score."

"Still had to make a phone call."

The afternoon was spent with more sightseeing including a tour of the football fields where Max played as a child. There were teams playing and they watched for a long while, talking as they did. Max went out on the field for a bit, leaving her dad and Madi alone. They laughed and cheered for him as the little kids kicked his shins. Max limped to the sidelines, "Bleeding bastards trying to take me out." He rubbed his leg.

"Suck it up, son." His dad clapped him on the back, "Or keep it up if you're looking for sympathy from your bird."

Madi laughed, "I love your family. They do not let you get away with shit!"

Max put his arm around Madi, continuing to limp, as they headed back to the car, "Dad, you'll feel bad when my shins black and blue." His dad shook his head with a sneer. "I didn't think so either."

They hit a different pub later that night, meeting up with the same friends. This time his mom joined them for a few hours. When she left Madi sat in Max's lap, "I love it here."

Max smiled, "Good."

"I'm serious. Your family and friends are awesome. Love how you are with everyone. Feels like home."

"Cause it is home. Not so different from your life in New York. Only Tyler's your family." He caressed her back as they talked, "I feel very at home with you there. Your friends and family took me in. We lead similar lives." He'd thought of this last time he was there. They'd hung with friends, gone to bars, sports, movies.

"I guess. First time I've seen you home just being you." She saw the confusion in his eyes, "You being you with me at my house and my friends isn't the same as you being you at home with your friends, and you knew that you did the same things that I did and I didn't know that. Until now."

He understood what her drunken sentence filled with too many "yous" meant. He'd already experienced her life, but this was a first for her. Tomorrow they'd go to sound check and a concert with his friends, much like they had with hers. The next day they'd spend at a sporting event like they had with her family. "And this means?"

It wasn't so much what it meant, but more of what it confirmed, the pieces it slid into place. She smiled, putting her hands on his face, "Ask me when we go to dinner on your perfect date." She kissed him with her tongue barely teasing him, "Might just love you more than ever."

"I like the sound of that." He pulled her down for a kiss not bothering with anything other than devouring her, tasting her. His hand flexed against her ass. Madi's hands stayed on his face and neck as they made out briefly.

"Umm, fan at twelve o'clock." Kevin spoke in Max's ear then pointed.

Max stood up, took Madi's hand, and headed to the two girls, "Evening, ladies." Their eyes were wide. He snickered, "Relax, I'm not going to bite." He pulled out his phone, "Whose twitter name sent?"

The girl on the right spoke, "Mine. RachelGeorge_TW." She blushed with speaking the name outlook.

He smirked as he searched, "I am a polygamist bastard. Frightening how many wives I have out there." He found her profile, hit the follow button, and then went to her tweets to find the picture. He tapped the pic to make it fill the screen on his phone, "Fairly R rated." He showed it to Madi. "My hand is all over your ass, love." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

Madi took the opportunity to play with his, "I didn't mind."

He kissed her head, "Don't mind what you're doing to mine right now either." The two girls laughed. "Ah, yes, there you are. Now, tell me what you've always wanted to say."

They told the story of how they'd met online after getting tickets to see The Wanted in Manchester. They'd chatted online for several days before deciding to meet up at a coffee shop one afternoon. They'd met all of them at a signing in town before the concert and made their way up front for the show. Now they shared a flat and were best friends.

Madi knew this was the type of story that touched any musician, that they'd touched the lives of others, and been the basis for relationships. "That's an amazing story. I'm happy you got to tell him."

Max looked at Madi shaking his head then back to the girls, "It is a great story. I hope you two stay friends long after we're no longer you favorite."

"That'll never happen." They spoke together.

"That was a bit strange." He pulled them both into a hug. "Alright, picture?"

Madi held out her hand, "Give me phones and I'll take." She took pictures of each girl with Max and one of the three of them. "You are set!"

Rachel smiled, "Can we get one with you, Madison?"

Max took the phones, "Good girls." After taken the picture, Max hugged and kissed both girls. "I love you both, but I'm on vacation. Be on your way." He took Madi's hand and led her back to their friends, "You enjoy that."

"I do. You made their night, hell, their year."

@RachelGeorge_TW: @MaxTheWanted brought @Madicakes home to Manchester! (pic) #naughty

@MaxTheWanted: @RachelGeorge_TW that's just being in love #OKaLittleNaughty #WhatDoYouExpect

@RachelGeorge_TW: me and @SuzySykes_TW with @MaxTheWanted Such a sweetie, we're dying (pic)

@MaxTheWanted: @RachelGeorge_TW @SuzySkyes_TW Nice meeting you. Great pic.

@SuzySykes_TW: me and @RachelGeorge_TW with @Madicakes She's so nice and they are ridiculous together. #Lucky

@Madicakes: Thanks, ladies. Great to meet you. So happy for you. He's a good one!

@JayTheWanted: @Madicakes what am I chopped liver?

@Madicakes: @JayTheWanted you're fantastic as well. All of you.

@NathanTheWanted: @Madicakes aww, thanks. You're drunk aren't you?

@MaxTheWanted: @NathanTheWanted not nearly enough!

@TomTheWanted: @MaxTheWanted still gotta get her pissed for her to let you touch her?

@MaxTheWanted: @TomTheWanted imagine me giving you finger, you twat.

@NathanTheWanted: @TomTheWanted that's what I have to do #awkward

@Madicakes: @NathanTheWanted Awww, pumpkin . . .

@JayTheWanted: Please tell me no one is buying that BS #NathanTheLiar

@NathanTheWanted: @Madicakes called me "pumpkin" #swoon


	70. Chapter 70

Madison woke up with her head on Max's stomach. The laughing jump of his stomach had roused her. With her movement he ran his hand over her hair, "Sorry."

Madi wrapped her arm across him hugging him close, "What's so funny?"

"Creeping on twitter. Someone pointed out that you're either the luckiest girl in the world or a complete whore for letting me touch your ass. Meanwhile, I'm just being me and they love dirty Max. I love our fans, but some are so young. Letting me touch your ass is really the least whore like behavior you let me engage in last night."

She placed an open mouthed kiss on his stomach, rewarded with a broken moan from above, "Really, if the most whore like thing I do is have sex with you, my boyfriend, I can live with that. And alternately, if having sex with you, my boyfriend, makes me the luckiest girl in the world, I have very low standards." She ran her hand over his hip and down the side of his thigh. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"A lot of excitement and terror that I've brought you home. Questions if we've had lunch with Nan, going to a football game, wondering if we sleep together in my mother's house, and what my friends think of you." He traced his fingers along her spine, "Are you bothered by this? I've seen you respond to a few things."

Her fingers ran around his knee and along his calf, "I've learned to only look at my mentions when I'm in a good mood and full of self confidence. Then I can laugh it off. Honestly, I haven't looked since we broke. I've looked at your feed and what you're responding to. That's it."

"Smart move." He watched her hand move across his collar bone, "What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

"Noticed that." Down his arm then holding his hand.

She pulled his hand up to kiss it before holding is against her, "We've been on the go non-stop. Nice to have a lie in, talk, and just touch you. I like touching you."

"I like you touching me." He squirmed out from under her and turned on his side. His fingers went over her forehead, down her cheek, around to her ear, then down her neck to play across her collar bone. He smiled watching his touch on her skin. "I see the appeal."

Her hands were skating around his back, "It's a good morning. Quiet."

"Mmm, quiet is nice." He kissed her softly. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah, me too."

~*~*~*~

Max led her down a row of seats in the middle of the theatre. Sound check had already begun with Adam banging out a steady rhythm. The other three were making adjustments to their set ups. Max pointed, giving each members name, and adding an anecdote to give them personality. Naturally, his longest story was with Andy. They'd been in Avenue together and remained friends. With Lawson opening for The Wanted on the Behind Bars and Code tour there were countless drunken nights and ridiculous stories. Both were sure that many would be told over the next several hours.

Andy spotted the couple and nodded a hello. That drew the attention of a photographer snapping pictures from front of stage. The man smiled and headed back toward them. Max pointed with a laugh, but didn't move until the man was in the row in front of them, then he stood and hugged him. Madi stood up as Max introduced him, "This is Joshua. He writes local. Who are you working for now, mate?"

Joshua shook Madi's hand, "Free lance mostly. A steady weekly entertainment piece."

"So you continue to rely on your friends to provide you material?"

"Absolutely. Reporting on pub activity kills two birds with one stone. Only spend most of me money as I'm making it. I've heard, and seen, you've had an interesting few nights."

"Asking as my friend or digging for dirt?"

"Friend."

Max nodded, "It's been a'right. Nothing another beer or two didn't erase."

"Now, as a reporter. Want to tell me anything about The Wanted or a scoop on bringing the girlfriend home to meet the family?"

"Lots of songs written for the new album. Writing more so we'll have a good lot to pick from. Release early next year. Tour in the summer. Crossed fingers for world tour. Doing America through the end of the year."

"That's a lot of time in America."

"I like America." He kissed Madi's hand with a smile.

Madi snickered, "America likes Max."

Max picked up again, "Her time off matched up with Australia. Had another week. We've stayed at her place, done the beach, but she hadn't seen my home. Made sense. No big deal."

Joshua looked at Madison, "How you liking our city?"

"I'm a city girl, so I love it. Can't wait for football tomorrow. It'll be my first."

"Likely not the last if you stay with this lad." Josh laughed and got up, "Gonna get back to my real gig for the night. Thanks for the scoop, Max."

When Joshua was far away Madi quirked at eyebrow, "You're gonna have to explain that one."

"The Joshua bit or the lying bit."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know the lying bit."

He stuck his tongue out with a smile, "We've all been mates for years. No problem with him using that relationship to further his career, but the deal is if he's wanting a story he's to warn us we're on the record. Drunk later isn't for publication outside of what anyone in the pub would see." He pushed her hair back and played with her ear, "You here is a big deal to me."

When the kiss went on there were cat calls and whistles from the stage, "Hey, out there, no repeat of last night. Where your hands?" Without breaking the kiss Max held both his in the air. "And yours, missy?" Madi held up the hand behind Max's back. Laughter broke up the kiss. "Where's the other one?"

Max grabbed her hand and started out the row toward the stage, "Only good places, I swear."

Andy held his hands out in question, "Where isn't a good place for you, Max?"

Max shrugged, "I'll let you know if I find one."

Madi shook her head, "I've not found one yet and I've explored extensively."

Ryan smirked, "We'll trust you on that, love."

Andy jumped down and Madi hugged him, "I feel like I know you already."

Max feigned shock, "Oi, you didn't hug me when you met me."

"I kissed you within ten seconds."

Max smiled with the memory, "Oh yeah, hug away. No kissing." He glared at his friend.

Introductions were made and the couple stayed by the stage as they ran through a song for a final check. When that was over they headed backstage for food and beers. The stories and laughs that began here would lap over into the afterparty. Max and Madi hung out backstage through the show, with Madi "making" Max dance with her to "Standing in the Dark." Enjoying music together was fun for them both.

They headed to a pub for the party and another late night was in the books. Another night of friends, stories, lies, and beer. Max diverted any attention that came his way. This wasn't his night. He was happy to share in the fun with his friends, but any questions about The Wanted was pushed away.

After they closed down the pub Andy invited them back to his flat for a visit. They cracked open beers, had a sports highlight program on in the background, and got to know one another. The boys got sucked into football highlights and Madi laid her head down on the arm of the couch and was quickly out. When Max noticed he grabbed the throw off the chair across the room and covered her.

Andy handed Max another beer, "Joshua was drooling when he saw you two."

"Yeah, I gave him some bits about the new CD." He drank from his bottle and nodded toward Madi, "He wanted details on this one. Told him bringing her home was convenient, not a big deal."

Andy smiled, knowing his friend well, "It's a ridiculous big deal!"

Max spluttered, "I know! I was a wreck on the train home. Mom took to her immediately. Dad was dad. Lunch with Nan tomorrow. I think Jack was a bit wary, but she's won him over. He was on me last time I was home thinking I jumped into something too fast. "

"How long?"

"Umm, about five months. He was concerned about all the things Jillian broke up with me over. I get that, because that hasn't changed and I've not changed. I just picked a better bird. Lucked into really. Trouble Is is small, so the scale is a bit different. She knows how to handle herself and deal with my shit, but not like when you're dating another celeb and both working for the same press or drawing double the attention when you don't want. Not a fangirl, but she does get off on seeing me perform. I like that a lot." His smirk gave away what he got from that.

"I bet you do. Is a bit of luck isn't it? You don't have to explain what . . . or who you've done. I still love how she fucked with you twitter. Normal girl with the ambiguous questions, but savy to go back and erase them all. That's over now than your fans know of her."

"She'll still mess me about when she gets the chance. Fans will have to deal. She's not going anywhere."


	71. Chapter 71

"Nan, this is my Madison." Max put his arm around her proudly after hugging his nan.

She pinched his arm, "Took you long enough to bring her over."

Max rubbed his arm, "Oi, that hurt."

"Was meant to." Nan turned her attention to Madi and opened her arms, "Wonderful to meet you, love."

Madi stepped into the hug, "You too. I've heard nothing but great stuff about your cooking, can't wait for lunch."

Nan back away, but kept Madi close, holding onto her arms, "Can you cook?"

Madi shook her head with a grimace, "Only cheese foods. He's going to have to do the cooking. I'll clean up after him."

"Spend a week with me and I'll have you cooking all his favorites."

Madi smiled and pulled her into another hug, "That's a deal."

"First lesson. Roast dinner. It's mostly done, but sometimes it's better to start at the end." Nan wrapped her arm around Madi's arm and walked her toward the kitchen. "Maxi, go watch footie while me and Madison check on dinner."

Madi turned her head and mouthed "Maxi" in Max's direction and silently laughed, "Call me Madi."

"Madi, good, and you call me Nan."

Max hadn't thought twice about this meeting. His nan had cut to the chase on the phone with him, asking if she was good to him. Max assured her Madi was very good to him. She'd responded, "Then I'll love her."

Half an hour later Jack and Barbara arrived. They wandered into the family room and found Max stretched out on the couch with a beer. He sat up for his mom to sit down. Jack grabbed three beers out of the bar fridge. "Where's Madi?"

"Nan kidnapped her and banished me. Trying to teach her how to cook. Lost cause that."

Barbara laughed and patted her son's leg, "If anyone can do it your nan can."

As if on cue Nan walked in, "I thought I heard more people." She hugged the newcomers.

Max looked worried, "You left Madi alone with the food?"

"I can hear you, Maxi!"

"She's fine. Boys go set the table. Dishes are in there."

Jack laughed as they walked into the front dining, "You're so completely screwed with that one."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, you mean that in a good way, right?" Max stopped inside the door.

"Yes, Maxi." He snickered at the nickname their nan had always used. "I like her."

Max smiled and pulled his brother into a hug, "Thank you. That makes me really happy."

Jack looked at his brother strangely, "Oh we're gonna have a lot to talk about when she leaves."

Max patted his face, "I'm gonna be a mess when she leaves. Always am."

They finished setting the table right as the food started coming through. Once Madi put down the dish she was carrying Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He brushed her hair behind her ear and flipped her ear, "I love you, you know?"

"I do. I love you too. Something up?"

He shook his head with pursed lips, "Not a thing. Like seeing you with my family."

Madi kissed him before wrapping him in a hug. When the hug ended the others were sitting at the table waiting. "Sorry." She giggled and sat in the chair Max pulled out for her.

"Kissing is better than fighting. I'll wait dinner on kissing any day."

Madi and Nan's conversation in the kitchen had centered on cooking and Max. Now over dinner Nan switched to asking about her family. Madi shared what Max already knew about her parents and sister. Max added in some from their meeting.

"So your parent's are still married? That's nice."

The atmosphere got a little heavier and Madi assumed that Nan wasn't crazy about Max's parent's divorce. She laughed a little to break the tension, "Yeah, they've been married for thirty two years now. Mallory and I think it's more a habit now than anything."

Max looked at her in surprise, "Really?" He'd thought they'd seemed fine, but he had to admit his attention wasn't on their marriage when they'd met.

"We think they're friends and they love each other, but they're not in love anymore. We can remember when we were in high school we'd get so grossed out walking in on them making out, now we can't remember last time we've even seen them touch. Mal thinks they'll stay together no matter what. I think if she and Katie moved out they wouldn't have them to focus on and they'd split."

Mary joined in, "You never know. They may be quite comfortable with the way things are and untangling everything now would be a nightmare."

"True, part of me wishes they would find someone and be in love, but there's no guarantee they'd find anyone. They taught us to follow our happiness and sometimes that meant making tough decisions and scary risks. I ditched a solid career in law to follow my happiness. I trust they'll do the same for theirs."

A slow smiled crept over Nan's face, "That's a wonderful gift they taught you."

Max and Jack looked at each other and started laughing, "Because it's the same thing you and mom taught us."

The two older women looked at each other with a shrug, "Maybe."

~*~*~

They'd changed into team colors before leaving Nan's. Max had denied her his lucky shirt, but gave her several others to choose from. She tied the excess fabric in the back and pulled her hair through the snapback. She bounced back into the family room, "Look ready?"

Max swallowed hard, "Um, yeah. Let's go."

Hugs were given out with promises to come by again before leaving. They met up with Max's friends plus dates and headed into the stadium. She joined the other "dates" in the three seats behind the boys. Lots of beer, screaming, and cursing filled the next hours. Luckily Man City pulled out the win. As the group heading out laughing Rob spoke up, "Pub time."

Max put his arm around Madi, "Not for us, mate. We've got dinner plans."

The ribbing started immediately and ended with "Have fun!" as the pair headed off to change at hotel Max had booked for the night.

~*~*~*~

Madison straightened the collar on Max's shirt and smoothed the jacket over his shoulders, "You look good." She punctuated the sentence with a kiss. "Rerun clothes for me." She laughed. Bad thing about tours and travel was limited wardrobe.

"You look gorgeous." She was in the pink dress and shoes he'd bought again. "And I don't have to share you with anyone tonight." He pulled her in for a searing kiss, "All mine."

Once settled at dinner with glasses of wine Madi commented on the game, "Just like my football this was much better live. You guys screaming and freaking out was great. Even better than you, Nathan, and Jay losing it at that pub."

"Those are my football mates. Thank fuck they pulled out a win. Would have been mental had they not. I'm glad you had fun. Won't feel like I'm torturing you when I drag you to more of those."

"Nope, it was good. Loved the girls too. Don't think Meagan liked me much."

Max smirked, "Noticed that did you? She's friends with the ex. Don't expect to win that one over." He thought for a second before going on, "Everyone else seems to like you well enough."

Madi smiled as she sipped her wine, "Or are polite enough to play nice to my face. I don't expect everyone will like me."

"A'right, everyone who matters likes you. My family and my best mates. The rest can fuck off." They both laughed, "You passed Nan's test."

"The "be good to my Maxi" test? Yeah, she told me."

"She spoils me. I'm the baby."

"She is also determined to teach me to cook for you." The thought made Madi smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm not very confident, but I support the effort." Madi glared at him with one raised eyebrow. "Did I get myself in trouble?"

"Nothing that some type of chocolate dessert won't buy you out of."


	72. Chapter 72

Back in their hotel room Madi wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands rested on her hips, "Is your perfect date living up to your expectations?"

"Completely." His lips brushed hers, "The other night at the pub you told me to ask you what it means on our date. So what does it mean?"

She ran her fingers over the back of his head, "You already knew this, but I've just learned it. Being in New York or Manchester, with your friends or mine, your family or mine, The Wanted or Trouble Is . . . we're the same. Not just that we enjoy the same things. Our lives are very similar. I liked how easy you fit in with my life and seemed to adapt. It wasn't adapting. If you were at home you would have been doing the same things." She shrugged a little, "I know there are differences, but the outline is the same. That's why we fit. Why it's easy." She snickered, "Relatively."

A smile had crept across his face as she spoke. Now he nodded, "Honestly, I hadn't thought of that until you said something the other night because I had just slipped right into your New York world. Then that night with Trouble Is, it was a normal night out. We work." He pulled her closer, while pulling his arm from around her back to slide his fingers through her hair then play with her ear. Her smile melted him. "Which brings us to my lie."

Before he went on Max laid his palm against her cheek and kissed her. "Being here with you is a big deal. It brings everything together. I've never felt this way with anyone. Never knew love felt like this, could be like this. I'll fight with everything I have to keep this, to keep you. You are amazing and beautiful and I love you. I love us." Madi started to say something, but he silenced her with a kiss. "I know you feel the same. Just like nothing I've said is a surprise to you." Her smile only confirmed that. "Tonight's nothing special and everything. Tonight's you and me."

As soon as their lips met Madi melted against him. Every curve of her body molded to the hard planes of his. The slowness of the kiss matched the slow motion sway of their bodies. Each caress lasted a lifetime. Each parting of lips was too long. Each touch of tongue a bolt of lightning. The slow burn was nowhere near enough to carry them away. Max held her hips close to his, gently moving against her, while giving her room to unbutton his shirt. When she got to the last button her hands ran slowly up his stomach inching his shirt to the side. She took in each ripple of his abs. His kiss intensified with the breeze like touch across his nipple. Her hands slid over his shoulders to push the shirt down his arms to drift to the floor at their feet. Max's hands started bunching up her dress at her hips. When he got to the bottom of the fabric he lifted it straight over her head and let it join his shirt in what was soon a pile of clothes they no longer needed.

Max wrapped his arms around her naked body, lifting her slightly. Madi wrapped her legs around him for the two step journey to the bed. He knelt on the bed, moving them to the middle before laying her down. Only then did he break from her mouth to kiss down her neck. She ran her hands up his back, her nails trailing up his spine and sending a shiver down.

Madi bit her lip with a sigh. Max circled his tongue around her nipple, smiling as it tightened to a hard peak. He loved the way that felt between his lips and the way his tongue wrapped around. Her grip on his shoulder told him she was stimulated enough that more would be good. The slight bite of his teeth had her arching off the bed with a loud moan. He slipped his fingers into her wetness and began circling her clit with his thumb while his mouth worked the other nipple. Only when she was squirming beneath him did he kiss down her stomach to settle between her legs. Madi planted one foot on the bed and laid the other leg far to the side.

The tip of his tongue flicked over her clit until she was panting for breath and had her hand on his head. The light touch and occasional flex of her fingers was all the encouragement he needed. Not that her moans and sighs left anything to doubt, but he loved the touch. When her hips started demanding more he slid his fingers inside her again.

"Max, baby, oh god, so good." She sunk her hips into the bed, holding still as the feel of him inside and out of her was beginning to be overwhelming. He knew the signs and circled her clit while pumping deep inside her. His name screamed from her lips as she came was the best music he'd ever hear.

He kissed slowly up her body, leaving wet licks while her body came down. He lay on her body, kissing her softly, "I love you."

Madi wrapped her legs around his hips where she could feel his length along her. She put her hands on his face to bring their eyes together, "I love you. I want to exercise that option." She couldn't help but laugh at the smirk that formed on his face.

He laughed with her, "Me too."

Laughter ended with kissing. Madi moved against him and Max could feel the slippery wetness against him. It struck him that there was no need to break the moment. No digging out a condom. No stopping to roll that on before picking up where they left off. All he needed to do was shift a little, pull back a little from her, then forward. He felt her body give to him and he pushed into her. He broke from the kiss with a groan, "Oh hell, you feel very . . ." He bit his lip and buried his face against her neck. A few seconds later he pushed up on his hands and began moving inside her. His eyes were squinted tight, "you feel more."

Madi gave him a few minutes before grabbing his ass "I want on top." She hooked her feet behind his calvies and rolled with him. She rubbed her body along his before sitting astride him. She spread her legs wide, settling down on is hips, taking him as deep as she could. Both moaned with the feeling. She laid her hands on his stomach and began riding him. Slowly at first, but building in speed.

Max held onto her hips for a long while then went to toying with her breasts again. Both moaning and sighing, eyes drifting closed, and biting their lips. Max sat up and squirmed to where he was sitting with her in his lap. He crossed his legs under her and used his thighs to bounce her on his erection. He could reach her breasts now and sucked hard on her tight nipple. Madi wrapped her arms around his head and her legs around his ass. When he moved back to her mouth they stayed like that, moving together for a long time.

Then Max couldn't take it, "I've never felt anything so good as being with you. Can't take much more, gonna go." He dove to the side, landing back between her legs. His thrusts were harder and faster now. Driving into her and driving himself over the edge. He froze above her, face contorted with pleasure.

Max pulled out and fell to the bed, pulling her back to be spooned in front of him, "You need to go again." His fingers went between her legs and in short time had her shuddering in his arms, "That's my girl."

Madi smiled and stretched out on her back, sliding her arm under him, "So good to me."

He pushed her hair away from her face, "Good to me."

Cuddling turned to kissing. Kissing turned to round 2. Then they slept.

~*~*~*~

Madi woke up first. She stretched and smiled looking at the man stretched out on the bed next to her. The sheet was down around his hips, leaving his chest exposed. One arm was outstretched above his head, the other hand on his stomach. Max was a curled up on his side guy, so she knew he was completely relaxed to be on his back. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him sleep. Not unlike anyone else, there were so many sides to him. He wore them all for everyone to see. He didn't hide any of them and was equally comfortable drinking and cursing up a storm during a football game as he was crying at something that touched him. That was probably what she loved most about him. He just felt everything and even if tried he couldn't hide. His face, his eyes, gave him away. The only time his words and feelings didn't match was when he was being protective. Family, friends, and her brought out a fiercely protective side to him and he'd do whatever it took to keep them safe. Madi smiled and sighed quietly.

Very slowly she lifted the sheet and crawled on top of him. She'd barely touched him when his arms wrapped around her, "Morning, love."

His sleepy smile melted her. She kissed him softly before speaking. "I promise I will never intentionally hurt you. All I want is to make you smile. To show you how much I feel. How much I love you and want to be with you. Doing anything or nothing at all. I just love to be with you. You make me feel loved, and cherished, and important, and safe." She kissed him again before squeezing him tight.

Max buried his face against her neck as she hugged him, breathed her in. "Love you, Madison." He took her face in his hands to kiss her, "Your words feel amazing."

"Like yours did last night." She pushed away from him, sliding down his body, and immediately swallowed his cock.

"Oh god."

He brushed her hair to the side where he could watch. The feel of silky strands over his hip only added to the experience. As usual his control was crap in the morning and all it took was her eyes meeting his as her mouth slid along his length to have him screaming out her name. The quick orgasm spiked his blood with adrenaline and he grabbed under her arms and tossed her onto the bed. She was still laughing when he went down her. Laughing for a second anyway.

Max worked her body slowly. He wanted time to recover, so he could end the morning inside her. Madi's movements seemed almost in slow motion. She pulsed her hips and writhed against the sheets. Once he felt his cock harden he finished her off.

"Roll over, baby." He grabbed her hips and helped move her to her knees while she pulled a pillow under her chest. His growl filled the room as he filled her. Madi angled her hips to take all of him, to feel him deep. Her breath caught as he bottomed out. Max laid over her, kissing her shoulder before licking at her ear, "So much warmer, softer, and slicker inside you with nothing between us. Hard to keep control."

"Don't try." She winked at him with a smile.

"I thought you might say that." He bared the back of her neck to his mouth. When his ticklish kisses had her squirming he got more aggressive with sucking and nibbles. He knew how to make her wild. Only when her body was begging for more did he move back to his knees, grab her hips, and start to thrust inside her. Hard. Soon the room was filled with slaps from the contact of their bodies, grunts and moans, and the smells of good sweaty hot sex.

Madi cried out when Max reached around to finger her. Seconds of direct stimulation was all it took to have her crashing. The rhythmic contractions around his cock took him into a powerful orgasm. His fingers dug into her hips and held her tight with the final push and release into her. He pulled out and fell on his back next to her. Madi scooted closer and wrapped around him, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, the best thing in my life."

Her eyes on him while she spoke made it very clear how much she meant the words. He caressed her cheek, "I know just what you mean, love."

~*~*~*~

The rest of the week went much like the first part. Nights were spent hanging out with friends at the pub or someone's flat. More embarrassing pictures and videos were trotted out for Madi's amusement. They had another lunch with nan. And one afternoon his mom and nan took her out shopping and to the pub for dinner. Max was permitted to join later.

Time for her to leave snuck up on them. They'd been so busy enjoying themselves that thinking about parting was the last thing on their minds. The morning of her last day they lay in bed talking quietly about the night before. Max was the one to broach the subject, "What do you want to do tonight?"

Madi took a minute to think about it, "Nothing special. Just hang out and have fun. If we do something special leaving tomorrow will be horrible. More horrible?"

Max let out a deep sigh, "Good. I'm going be an emotional wreck anyway, but if we did romantic slop tonight I'd be certifiable."

She kissed him through her laughter, "Romantic slop?"

"You know, hotel room. Mind blowing sex. Saying things like we said the other night." He wiggled and pulled her tight against him. "Remember that?"

"Every word."


	73. Chapter 73

Just as planned they spent a "normal" day. They wound up at the pub in the afternoon with family and out impossibly late with friends. Once home they fell into bed drunk and laughing from the nights events. They curled up watching a movie, which turned into kissing and eventual sex. Quiet talking and more kisses lasted until the sun came up.

Max held Madison's hand as they walked toward the security line. He scoffed, "Never a line when you need one."

Madi looked at the line of less than a dozen, "Figures, huh?"

He stopped short of the entrance and pulled her to the side with him. Gathering her in his arms, breathing in the smell of her hair, "Doesn't feel quite so bad this time."

She laughed, "Because you're not the one who has to figure out how to walk away."

"Awww, baby." He kissed her softly, "Now you've met my friends and family, been to my home. Proper couple now. Feels different."

Madi wrapped around him, "I'm going to miss all your friends and family. You most."

"I'll miss you. I love you more than ever. I love you here with me."

"I loved being here." This time the kiss was much longer, both knowing this was the last for awhile. "I'll call when I land." She laid her hand on his face, memorizing the feel, "I love you."

He nodded slowly, "I'll be with you soon." He felt his eyes start to burn, "I swear I will never be able to say goodbye to you without crying."

"Yeah, we're pretty pathetic." Madi kissed his perfect pink lips and hugged him, "Means this is important."

"Then I wouldn't have it any other way."

One last lingering kiss and Madi headed into security. She turned and blew him one last kiss before disappearing out of sight.

~*~*~*~

Jack walked into the pub, spotted his friends and brother, and immediately started laughing. His friends were kicked back drinking beers and Max's head was on the table, his face completely obstructed from view. Jack rubbed the shaved head, "Hi little brother." He snickered.

Max raised his head to look at his brother, "Hi, Jack." He dropped his head back down.

Rob snorted, "We found him this way. Been here half an hour now."

"Doesn't have enough beer in him." Kevin pointed at the full glass.

Jack walked to the bar, returning with a straw. He dropped that in the pint glass and stuck it under Max's head, "I'm not holding it, you melodramatic pussy."

Max's head never moved, but his hand took the beer. The other's continued their conversation around him. A few minutes later there was a loud slurping noise then a hand put the empty glass with straw on the table. Jack moved the straw to a second pint and handed it under. Another few minutes and Max sat back with a wide yawn, "Beer through a straw is wrong. Thanks though."

"All this because Madi left? Where are your balls, son?" Kevin was into tough love tonight.

Max laughed, "No, I'm just tired. We stayed up all night. Thanks for the concern. I'll get the next round." He returned from the bar a few minutes later with four pints. "It's either much easier when she leaves or when I'm home. Or just fucking exhausted." He drank down half the beer, "Seemed like you all liked her. Told you she was amazing."

Kevin elbowed Rob, "Would it matter if we didn't?"

Max pursed his lips, "Make it more difficult as I'm planning on keeping her."

Kevin rolled his eyes and held up his beer for a toast, "To Max and his plans, may they come true. We approve."

~*~*~*~

As soon as the plane landed, Madi turned on her phone and called Max. She laughed at his drunken slurred words and sounds of him banging into things. From what she could make out he'd wound up back at Kevin's and was stretched out on a big bean bag that "may or may not be spinning".

She got to her door to find a sign reading: "Get your ass to the bar". The hug that greeted her there made her laugh, "Bossy."

Tyler kissed her cheek, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She hugged the other friends that were gathered before going back to Tyler, "How's it going?"

"We got a few songs laid down. They'll need work, but their down. I can't wait for you to hear them. Can you come to the studio tomorrow?"

She nodded excitedly, "Absolutely. No idea what time I'll wake up. No idea what time it is in my body right now."

The group of friends caught up over beers and laughter. Madi was yawning at the hour mark, "I gotta crash. I've been awake for like thirty six hours. Couldn't sleep on the plane."

Tyler stood with her, "I'll go with." He put his arm around her shoulder as they headed out of the bar. "I'm glad your home."

She smiled at her best friend as they crossed the street to their building, "I'm glad to be home. Mostly."

Tyler shook his head, "Goodbye's getting easier yet?"

"Yeah, this time wasn't so bad. It was good meeting everybody and seeing that his life is very much like ours, like mine. It's the same with different people and places, but the same." She shook her head, "I'm knackered, not making much sense."

Tyler held open the door and followed her up the stairs, "You're fine."

"Not that it didn't feel real, but it felt real once I knew all his people."

"Totally get that." He followed her into her apartment and grabbed beers before joining her on the couch, "I was impressed how you wreaked havoc on more than one continent."

She kicked off her shoes and stretched out with her feet in Tyler's lap before starting on her beer, "That was so much fun." She went into more detail of their adventures in Australia, New Zealand, and her time with his friends and family. When she finished laughing with her best friend she found herself missing her boyfriend. Tyler saw the expression on her face change and tickled her foot, "What next?"

"Umm, they're over here back and forth for the next several months. We'll meet up whenever we can. They're doing tons of Jingle Balls in the north east. Those will be easy. Some recording in LA. A few club dates here and there. His birthday is the week before my retreat with mom and Mal. I'll be there for that no matter what." She looked at Tyler's face with the raised eyebrow. "That's not what you meant, was it?"

He shrugged, "Not exactly."

She smiled and turned where her head was in his lap, "We'll see. Not quite six months. I think we're both content letting things just happen, it's worked well so far." She thought of their first condom free night. "We're both definitley see a future together. Right now everything's just good and fun and just . . . good." She nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy." He drained off his beer, "I wish he was local."

"Yeah, me too."

Tyler didn't doubt that, but their reasons were very different. "I'm going to let you sleep. Text when you wake up and I'll tell you where we are." He hugged her at the door. "Love you, and see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Tyler." She closed the door and started undressing on her way to her bedroom. She dug out his tshirt, slipped that on, and curled into bed with her phone.

@MaxTheWanted "Disappear" Hoobastank

@MaxTheWanted I can't sleep. #AskMax

@MaxTheWanted "RT @TheOne Are you lonely?" Definitely.

@MaxTheWanted "RT@YouKnowWho When's the new album out?" Next year sometime. Want perfect for you! :-) XxX

@MaxTheWanted "RT @HannahGeorge_TW Where's Madison?" New York. Left today. :-(

@MaxTheWanted "RT @NathansThumbs Where are the other lads?" All home, meet up tomorrow in London for studio time.

@MaxTheWanted "RT @WantingTheWanted Maybe one of them will give you a cuddle?" LMAO, maybe

@NathanTheWanted In this circumstance, I'll be more than happy to help you out #CuddlesForMax

@NathanTheWanted "RT @I'mHere Oooo, can I watch?" Off to the naughty step with you.

@MaxTheWanted @NathanTheWanted Why are you up?

@NathanTheWanted @MaxTheWanted Just got in from the pub.

@Madicakes "Alive" Adelita's Way

@MaxTheWanted There's my girl!

@NathanTheWanted Who do you think I was at the pub with?

@Madicakes @NathanTheWanted is a cheeky bastard.

@Madicakes "RT @TheOne MAX MISSES YOU!!!" I miss him #MaxSick

@MaxTheWanted Awww, I feel better now

@NathanTheWanted "RT @79Days They always like this?" Yes. It's more sweet than sickening. Love you both.

@Madicakes We love you too

@MaxTheWanted We love you too

@NathanTheWanted See?

Madi answered on the first ring, "My bed is too big without you."

"I was thinking the same thing. I miss you. I wish you were here." Max laughed, "I need to get to London and be busy."

"Want me to call Nath and fill him in on how you like to be cuddled?"

"And what would you tell him?"

She snuggled into her covers, "That he should lie on his side and slide one of his legs between yours, wrap the other around your thigh. Press foreheads together so you can look in his eyes and kiss him. And most importantly he should keep his hand on the back of your neck, run his fingertips over the back of your head." She took a moment and listened to him breathe, "Oh and you like to have your neck snuggled. Soft kisses and warm breath."

Max swallowed hard, "I'm a bit confused by how turned on that got me."

She laughed and changed subjects, "You still at Kev's?"

"Rob, Jack, and I. Get home tomorrow. You see Tyler?"

"Yes, met everyone out for an hour then we came back here for a bit. I'm going to the studio tomorrow. Hear what they've got down. Hopefully, cd's still on track for a holiday release."

Max groaned, "We're fighting not to release at holidays. It's not ready. Nothing but mid-tempo ballads. We don't like it. We're not going to release something we're not happy with. We'll be recording between gigs through the end of the year. Then really hit the studio. Spring or summer seems more likely."

The lawyer in her came out, "Does your contract specify time of release?"

"Nope!" They talked for several more minutes before he started to yawn. "I think I can sleep now."

"Me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm glad you called."

"I love you, angel."

She smiled, "I love you too, Max."


	74. Chapter 74

~*~*~3 weeks later~*~*~

The night before Madi was to leave she met up with Tyler and friends at the bar across the street. Three hours in it was obvious that everyone was drinking with a vengeance. Four hours in it was Tyler, Ray, Kim, and Madi left. Kim downed her shot and looked over at Madi through what had to be blurry eyes, "How long are you gone for this time?"

"Just a week. A couple shows, his birthday, American Music Awards."

Tyler snorted, "AMA's. Special."

"Likely lose, but they get to perform. They're super excited."

"I'm sure they are." His tone held an obvious derision.

Madi was taken aback, "What is your problem, Tyler? You've been a twat all night."

"Twat? Is that some new British word you've learned?"

Ray and Kim saw the look in her eyes and knew that one hurt, "Tyler!"

He looked at his wife, "What?"

Madison held up her hands, "Leave it, Kim. I need to turn in anyway." She picked up her purse, "I'll talk to you later." She hugged Ray and Kim before turning to her best friend.

"Have fun." He stood up and turned his back on her, "Gotta pee."

The threesome watched him walk away. None quite believed how that went down. Kim grabbed Madi's arm, "He's really drunk."

Madi nodded once then shook her head no, "He's really being an ass."

~*~*~*~

Nathan had his arm around a fan at LAX when the question came, "Max'll be here in a few minutes."

Jay snickered, "Optimistic estimate."

The girls talking to Jay laughed, "Something to do with Madison."

Jay winked, "Her plane lands in a few minutes. He's waiting for her."

Max leaned on the wall near the jet way door. He'd sent a text asking her to let him know when she was on the ground.

Madi ~ On the ground! Where are you?

Max ~ Waiting for you.

Madi~ With the fans?

Max~ No, at your gate. Sent the lads on to play.

Madi~ Can you see me?

Max~ Plane is at jet way. They need to hurry. I'm very impatient.

Madi~ I'm in row 5.

Max~ Overhead?

Madi~ Nope, everything in my lap now. Seatbelt off. Shh.

Max~ Rule breaker.

Madi~ Impatient. Door open.

Max~ Put phone away and get your sweet ass to me!

Thirty seconds later he could see her making her way up the jet way. She had on black yoga pants and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was pulled back messily. Matched his grey sweatpants, t-shirt, and baseball hat perfectly. He caught her smile when she saw him and scooted off to the side. She made a direct line to him once through the door and in an instant had her arms going around his neck.

Madi stopped a fraction of an inch from his lips, "Hi, gorgeous."

He smiled and bit his lip, "Hey, beautiful."

"I love you."

"Is this a test? Cause I'm going to fail." He closed that fraction of an inch to kiss her. He gathered her against his body to feel her breathe against him. Only then did he feel like he was breathing again. When the kiss ended the couple held tight to one another, "I love you. So happy you're here."

Madi moved back to meet his eyes, "I would not miss your birthday for anything in the whole wide world." This time she leaned in for a kiss, this one lasting even longer than the first. When she moved away she put her hands on his face, "Not a test. I love that moment when we're first back together. The feeling, seeing you, the way I can't breathe. I just wanted to keep it for a second."

"Sorry, gotta kiss you straight away."

"Not complaining!" They laughed and started to make their way through the airport. "I've got baggage."

"Us too. We'll be with fans a good half hour." As they got to the end of the hallway they could see the other's in a crowd of girls. Max squeezed her hand, "Glad you could meet us in Dallas. LA is a bit crazy. Always a lot at the airport, always outside the hotel."

Madi leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine."

He let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her in tight, "That's my girl."

Madi slid her hand down to grab his ass, "My man."

"You're bad." Then he was in fan mode smiling, hugging, signing, answering and taking pictures.

Madi stayed with Max for a bit chatting with fans then wandered down to talk to Sasha. They women hugged and were talking when Madison heard her name. She instantly recognized two of Tyler's fans. Madison couldn't remember their names, but she did remember their faces and that they had been friendly with her. She'd met them more than once in more than one state. As she walked over she motioned them out of line and hugged them, "Friends!"

The girls laughed, "We've been here awhile. Only a few were hating on you."

The other added, "Less than at one of Trouble Is' shows."

"I can't bitch too much then can I?" Madi laughed, "I suck at names, tell me yours again."

They introduced themselves as Missy and Sheri. They had been at the show in Orlando when Max was there. They had been interested because of Tyler outing her boyfriend, but they'd never gotten a good enough look to know it was Max. Madi shrugged, "Who would've expected that. I bet Tyler gets some Wanted fans at shows now wanting to see if they show."

Sheri perked up, "They've all been to a show?"

"Just a private gig in New York." Naturally, the girls' eyes kept darting to where the boys were. Madi glanced over her shoulder, "Who haven't you met?"

Stereo sound, "Nathan." Both girls laughed and Missy went on while Madi sent a quick text, "Last time they were here we met everyone, but him. He's the hardest to meet. Your Max is a flirt."

Sheri added, "Tyler is too."

Madi snickered, "Tyler is much dirtier." Madi looked around again to see where the guys where.

"Tyler's been in a crap mood today."

Madi rolled her eyes, "Crap mood last night too." She watched the two girls' eyes go wide and knew who was coming.

Nathan pulled Madi into a hug when she turned to see him, "Missed you, Madi." He picked her up and swung her feet back and forth smiling at the two girls. He put her down, "Max is in a crap mood?"

Madi shook her head, "No, Tyler. These are friends, Sheri and Missy. They've met everyone, but you. Seems you're always dripping in girls."

Nathan hung his mouth open looking sad, "I'm sorry. I really try to get to everyone. Guess you're not pushy enough. Thank you for that." He laughed a laugh that Madi knew turned the girls inside out. "Give me a hug."

Madi grabbed her phone and took pictures.

Nathan looked at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"Obvious."

"Do you really not know that every girl wants a picture of their hug so they can relive it a million times?"

"No." Nathan looked at the two girls nodding, "Why?"

Madison shook her head, "Because you're in too much shock to remember. If you have a picture you can get back the feel of his arms around you. Your hands on his back, and with any luck cheek to cheek."

Nathan put his arm around Madison while smirking, "And whose hug have you forgotten, Miss Madison?"

Madi sighed, "My favorite Backstreet Boy when I was sixteen."

Max put his arm around her from the other side, "She's not allowed near him. Ever."

Madi introduced the girls and the five stood there talking until Tom yelled at them to come on. They said goodbyes with hugs and they were off. They grabbed their suitcase from baggage claim and shoved them in the van before piling in. They quickly checked in at the hotel and Kevin went over their schedule for the rest of the day in the elevator, "Sound check, radio interview, meet and greet, dinner with some contest winners and radio folks, then show."

Tom shuddered, "No rest for the wicked."

"You lot should be used to it then." Kevin laughed at his own joke. "Meet back in the lobby in ten."

Max looked up horrified from where he was playing with Madi's finger nails, "Um, no."

"Sorry, mate, took forever at the airport, used up all your spare time with fans."

Jay nodded, "Good use of time, I think. Got a phone number I think I'll use."

Max shook his head, "Um, no." He looked around the elevator at all the serious faces then saw the corner of one mouth start to turn up. "Ha! You bunch of twats!"

Nathan couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, "The look on your face was priceless, mate."

Kevin smacked Max's back as he got out of the elevator, "You've got an hour. That give you enough time?"

Max looked up like he was visualizing his plans, "I can make that work."

Forty five minutes later Madison yanked him out of the bed, "You're not going to be late. Get in the shower."

"You gonna scrub my back?"

She laughed, "And wash your hair."


	75. Chapter 75

After the show the seven piled into the bus and headed toward Albuquerque. They'd drive overnight straight to a morning radio show, then some downtime before a club show. They'd fly out to LA the next morning.

Siva and Sasha were both tired so they headed to the back of the bus and closed the door. Everyone else popped open beers and dug into the take away they'd scored before hitting the interstate. Madi sat at the table with Nathan and Jay. Max and Tom were on the benches watching football highlights. All flipped through twitter timelines. Nathan looked over to Madison, "Wow, those girls were right. Tyler is in a crap mood." He'd found the last tweet then gone back through his timeline. Nathan had wondered since the airport what the drama was about.

Madi closed her eyes and took a breath, "I don't know what his problem is. He's being a complete twat." She'd used the word on purpose.

Max looked up at her, "What's the problem, love?"

"He's been moody the last few days. Last night we all went out and he got very drunk. You know how we tease each other, but last night he was kind of mean. It was almost like he was trying to piss me off."

"You need to cut him some slack, Madi." Max kept eye contact with his lover.

"What? He went too far. He made fun of me for something about you. Not joking, but in anger. It hurt my feelings."

@NathanTheWanted Awkward conversation. #help

@JayTheWanted No place to hide.

@TomTheWanted Can't get away #Tourbus

"I'm sorry for that, but his feelings are hurt too."

Madi looked around at the other three looking very interested in their phones, "I didn't hurt his feelings."

"No, but still. Madi you've been his best friend for over six years. You're always there for him and now suddenly you're not."

"You're telling me he's jealous?"

@NathanTheWanted This is so very strange

@JayTheWanted Can't wait to see where this goes

@TomTheWanted Who's making popcorn?

Max nodded, "Yes, and last night you were leaving him again. You've been his tour wife forever and now you're my tour wife too."

@NathanTheWanted woah

@JayTheWanted holy shit

@TomTheWanted fuck

"I can understand that, but he's not on tour. I don't sit in the studio with them all the time. I'm not missing anything. It's not a choice."

"But it will be." Max smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, but you're pissing me off defending him."

"Madi, if you were to come home from your retreat and find us both in your flat who would you go to first?"

"You." She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

Nathan snorted involuntarily. "Good answer." He looked up, grimacing, "Sorry." She smiled and kicked him under that table.

@NathanTheWanted ooops

@JayTheWanted dumbass

@TomTheWanted saved by being adorable

"I appreciate the lack of hesitation in your answer." Max chuckled, "I'm not saying his behavior is acceptable, but I do understand it and you need to cut him some slack. It feels like he's losing you. He knows that one day I'll ask you to stay with me and he's afraid of what your answer will be."

Three boys switched to group text.

Nathan~ Did he just . . .

Jay~ I don't think we should be here

Tom~ this is going to get really good or really bad

Nathan~ I don't want to be in this conversation, but am fascinated

Jay ~ we clearly don't exist

Tom~ I'm pretty impressed

"Max, he's my best friend. He's knows I'll say yes." Madi thought this was just ridiculous.

Nathan~ and there it is

Jay~ this is cool

Tom~ and it's like they're talking about going to dinner next week

Nathan~ I'm not sure they realize what they're talking about

Jay~ it's like they're talking about someone else

Tom~ wonder if they've had this conversation already

Max hadn't feared her response and smiled, "And then he's lost you. You leaving paired with too much alcohol. He was hurting. Pushing you away is easier than losing you." He saw recognition hit her eyes, "You need to understand this, sweetheart."

Madi got up and walked over to sit in Max's lap, "I have both of you to explain the other to me. I'm a lucky girl." She kissed him softly. "You'd never ask me to choose."

Max kissed her, "He won't either, angel. He loves you and is very protective. He'll sort it out. You'll have to help."

"Make sure he knows he'll never really lose me."

"That's my girl."

Nathan~ I am in awe

Jay~ Very mature conversation, who knew he had that in him

Tom~ I did

Nathan~ oh get out

Jay~ you did not

Tom~ ok, maybe not, but she's different

Nathan~ apparently

Jay~ this is what it's supposed to be like

Tom~ lucky bastard


	76. Chapter 76

Albuquerque was stormy and horrible.

When they came out from the radio interview they were greeted by screaming drenched girls and intermittent frightening thunder. Naturally the lads were soon drenched as well. Madison and Sasha went to the bus and handed out towels while fighting off attempted groups hugs by the "men who smell like dogs". They weren't swayed by claims that the fans didn't mind. They still did. Promises were made for all the group hugs they wanted once they were showered. No one thought that was nearly as much fun. After the show (filled with more wet from waiting outside fans) everyone crashed. No one had slept well on the bus, and they knew much fun was to be had once they hit LA.

Well rested Wanted meant mischievous Wanted. There seemed to be a silent agreement to focus their attention on The Achievers and The Kids. Long flight for them. Honey roasted peanut fights were blamed on those not involved. Call buttons were accidentally pushed. Water was spilled on crotches. And one phone was hijacked and twitter raped. As they made their way down the hall to where fans were waiting there was much cursing, smacking of heads, and chasing. Kevin nearly had a heart attack running down Jay for the phone incident. Jay was saved when he ran into a group of fans screaming, "Save me, he's trying to castrate me!" The girls were more than happy to form a circle around him and more than one laid their hand protectively over the threatened area. Jay laughed, "I guess I asked for that."

The others were chased into the fans by whoever they'd terrorized most or whoever was left. Madison and Sasha calmly wandered up having already stopped at Starbucks for drinks. They stayed together and talked with anyone who came over after meeting the lads.

Everyone was laughing and hyper on the way to the hotel. Once through the fans outside they hit their rooms to change then were off to a meeting with the record company about the timing of the next release. The boys were sticking to their plan of delaying into the next year to release a good product as opposed to one that would capitalize on the holiday buying season. Longevity was more important and they agreed that what songs they had now were not going to ensure them longevity.

Sasha and Madi took to the pool. They ordered drinks and talked until they were too hot then moved to the edge to dangle their feet in the cool water. Their first clue that their men had arrived back at the hotel was a scream of "Geronimo" as three boys sailed overhead and a tsunami of water soaked them. Siva caught Sasha as she jumped up in a failed attempt to avoid the water. Nathan sat down beside Madi, "Have you given up?"

She laughed, "It was too late to prevent."

Max swam over and rested his arms on her legs, jumping up to kiss her stomach, "Relaxing afternoon?"

~*~*~*~

There was a show the night before Max's birthday. That turned into an early celebration as his actual birthday was the night of the American Music Awards. Not that that night wouldn't be a celebration as well. Before their last song Tom took over. He motioned for everyone to be quiet and wandered to Max, putting his arm around him, "A little early, but we have a birthday boy in the house." The crowd screamed and Tom waited for them to quiet again. The other boys had converged on him. "Wouldn't be a party with a cake." He motioned to the side of the stage and Madison and Sasha came out with the rest of the crew. Madison carried the cake. Once the girls made it center stage Tom lit a single candle, "A'right, on the count of three." On three the whole crowd sang happy birthday. Max smiled and laughed as the fans sang and Jay, Siva, and Nathan did some form of square dancing, hooking elbows and swinging around each other in time to nothing.

Max waited for the song to end before applauding with everyone, "Thank you! This is a bit overwhelming with all you singing to me. Means the world to me to share my birthday with all my fanmily." The crowd erupted in applause and screams again. "I love you all!"

"Time to make a wish." Madi held the cake in front of him. As soon as he blew out the candle, Tom grabbed the candle and Nathan reached under to shove the cake up into his face.

A cake cover Max shook his head, "I thought I was safe with my girl holding the cake."

Madi laughed, "So very wrong."

What happened next was a blur. Suddenly there was cake flying everywhere at everyone. Cake being smeared on people. Cake being shoved down pants. Complete chaos. In other words . . . normal. The boys finished the concert in various stages of cake covered mess.

At midnight there was another round of Happy Birthday in a private dining area of a nearby restaurant. This time celebrated with beer instead of cake. Madi waited until Max finished chugging his birthday beer before pulling him up. She pressed her body to his and delivered a birthday kiss designed to curl his non-existent hair. One hand stayed against the back of his head, and the other settled on the small of his back. Max splayed his hands on her back until she sucked his tongue then he grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against him. She backed away from him, a little breathless, "Happy birthday, Max, I love you."

His eyes lit up with happiness at her words, at his life, "I love you too, angel." Then they were kissing again.

The gang headed back to the hotel after one to find a small gathering of fans still there. Madi gave Max a quick kiss and headed to their room. This worked out perfect for her.

Max swiped his card key and opened the door. He quickly glanced at the room number to make sure the candlelit room was his. He walked in, dumping the fan presents on the luggage stand, to the sound of soft music as a back drop to the shimmering glow from a group of three candles. Madi stood in the middle of the floor wearing a pink silk negligee with spaghetti straps that pooled around her feet. Her long hair draped over her shoulders to lie over her breasts. She held a small bag in her hands, which Max ignored. "Oh my god, you're bloody gorgeous." He touched the slick fabric, sliding his hand around her waist while she said thank you. His fingers traced her hair from her ear over her breasts and to then took the handle of the bag, "For me?"

Madi smiled with a nod, "Happy birthday, my love."

Max nodded and peeked into the bag to see a wrapped box, "Need to do something first." He held onto the bag as he put that arm around her shoulders, "I adore you." He brushed his lips against hers, "Now, lets see what you got me." Max took a step back, his eyes taking her in again, "I'm hoping this is part of my present too."

Madi smiled, "You like pink."

He chuckled and he took the box out, "I do like pink." He pulled off the ribbon, ripped the paper off, and dropped it on the floor. Inside the box he found a silver cuff bracelet with a triangle midnight titanium inlaid design. "Madi, it's beautiful, thank you."

Her hand stopped him from putting it on his wrist, "Inscription."

"This part will make me cry." He watched her bite her lip with a shrug. He spoke the words as he read them, "I will love you . . . Always." Max pulled her into his arms, slipping the bracelet on behind her back before squeezing her tight. "Now that is the best birthday present I'll ever be given."

"I will love you. Always." The wetness as she kissed his cheek was a dead give away. "You mean the world to me, Max."

"And you to me." The soft kiss built in intensity, but not hunger. "Do I get to unwrap you now?"

"It's your birthday, baby, you get to do whatever you want today."

"You're spoiling me." He kissed her shoulder as he pushed the strap off.

Madi ran her hands down to his hips, "I want to ruin you for anyone else."

He laughed then pursed his lips with the touch of his fingers over the swell of her breast, "Done." His breathe caught when the negligee dropped to a puddle at her feet. "So beautiful." He ran a finger around her nipple then down her stomach. "So perfect." He threaded his fingers into her hair, bringing her to his lips, "So mine."

Lips still warm with words spoken touched. Teases of tongue started their dance. Madi undid his pants and slid them over his slim hips. Her hands feeling his legs break out in goose pimples from her touch. She ran a hand up his inner thigh to skim over his balls before taking a firmer touch to grasp his cock. The friction along his shaft wrenched a moan from deep in Max's chest. "You know just how to touch me." That was true. She knew that firm and slow was the best way to get him writhing and wanting more. He walked backward toward the couch and broke away from her to sit down. He peeled his shirt off as he sat then reached for her hand, "Come sit on my lap." To say his smirk was dirty would be a huge understatement.

Madi frowned looking at his erection, "Something's in the way."

Max stroked himself as he led her over him, "I know where to tuck it out of the way."

"I bet you do." She stopped and cocked her head, "This is a show I could watch all day." She sighed watching his movements.

"Could you now? I'd enjoy a similar show."

She put her hands on his shoulders and moved over him, "That can be arranged."

Max shifted his focus down and rubbed the head of his cock against her slickness, "I love the feel of nothing between us." His hand on her ass pulled her forward then directed her down to take in his length, "Mmm, so good, baby."

Madi's head fell backward as she sank onto him, "You fill me."

"That's what I like to hear." They both laughed before meeting for a kiss and beginning a slow ride together. Madi's elbows rested over his shoulders, her hands on his head. Max enveloped her in his arms, holding her close and tight. He only let go so he could kiss along her neck down to tickle her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Madi put her hands on his knees, changing the angle and eliciting a moan from them both. She watched Max's eyes light up with the visual she'd just created. Letting him enjoy that, she continued to move along his cock. She kept support on one hand while reaching between her legs to finger her clit. A sharp thrust up signaled his approval. Her loud groan signaled hers. "If it wasn't your birthday I'd tell you to keep your hands to yourself and just watch."

He ran his fingers along her thighs, "I think watching you get yourself off while I'm watching myself inside you is a perfect birthday present."

"Enjoy . . . won't last much longer . . ." It was hard to decide which was causing more effect: her fingers, his cock, or the look on his face as he watched. The combination was lethal and Madi dug her fingers into his knee as she came, "Oh god, I love you."

Max grabbed her hand and slid her fingers into his mouth to get the taste of her on his tongue. When he let go she grabbed the back of his head and slammed their mouths together, riding his cock faster and harder. Max fought for each breathe as this woman pushed him beyond his control. He slammed her down on his cock and held tight to her hips as he released himself deep within her, "Fuck, oh, fuck!" His whole body seized with his orgasm and he took shallow shuddering breaths. He held her tight again and rested his head on her shoulder until he could think again. "Holy hell that was awesome."

Madi laughed and kissed him, "Happy birthday?"

He stood up and carried her to the bed, "Absolutely and it's only the beginning."


	77. Chapter 77

They were due at the AMA's at three for red carpet interviews. So naturally drinking started at noon with lunch. And since it was Max's birthday no one told him to stop, which explained him humping someone's leg as they were interviewed. It also explained his creative change of lyrics from "hands on her hands" to "hands on her ass". They did a short performance at a bar after the awards. By then everyone was drunk and inappropriate. This just meant that a good time was had by all, seven very drunk people poured out of a van at the hotel, and they fell into beds in various states of undress.

Max woke up the next morning with a raging hangover. He lifted his head then immediately dropped it back on the pillow with a well chosen expletive, "Fuck!"

That startled Madi and she sat up, "What?"

"My fucking head."

She kissed his forehead with a smile, "Sorry. I'll get you some water."

"I love you best."

"I know." Madi sat up and frowned at the couch, "How did we get . . . I think that's Jay?" It was really only a mound of covers, but the size looked right.

Max looked over, "I'm the wrong person to ask. No clue."

Madi grabbed him a water, ibuprofen, and a vitamin C, "Here ya go, baby." She handed off the items then approached the lump to get a closer look. She lifted up the "head" end of the blanket and saw curls. Smirking, she got back into bed.

Two hours later there was a tentative knock at the door. Madi slid out of a bed to find Nathan wrapped in a blanket in the hall, "I feel like shit. Drugs? Girls always have drugs."

Madi let him inside and lay a hand on his cheek, "You're burning up."

"I'm freezing."

"I mean you have a fever. Get in bed." She pushed him in that direction.

"Who's on the couch?" Nathan crawled in the bed on the far side of Max.

"Jay. Don't know how he got here."

"Funny." Nathan sneezed twice and then coughed. "Probably caught a cold being dripping wet in New Mexico."

Madi rolled her eyes, "Colds are from germs, not from being wet. You probably caught a cold from one of the hundred girls you've hugged in the last week."

"Oh, yeah, there is that." He sneezed again.

Madi pulled on a pair of Max's sweat pants and hoodie, "There's a Walgreens on the corner. I'll be right back." She handed him a bottle of water and a vitamin C, "Take that. Stay warm."

Nathan snorted, "I wish."

Madi glanced in the dining room as she headed out and saw Siva, Sasha, Tom, and Kevin eating, "How you all feeling?"

The bleary eyes answered the question. Tom chewed his toast while he talked, "Can't find Jay or Nath."

She raised her hand, "Jay's on the couch and Nath showed up about twenty minutes ago. He's sick. I'm running to Walgreen's to get drugs. You all need anything?"

Tom glanced around at the shaking heads, "Nope, we're good. You're an amazing tour wife."

Madi flipped him off as she walked away smiling. They were still eating when she returned and she passed with a wave. Back upstairs Jay had moved to the bed and was curled around Max with his face buried between Max's back and the mattress. Nathan was where she'd left him. A quick picture and then noise from opening packets. Nathan sat up, "Jay was touching me."

A muffled voice spoke, "Was not. Was trying to get warm."

"By touching me."

"You looked warm." The voice was whiney now.

"I'm fucking freezing." Nathan sneezed four times.

Max's voice came from under the edge of the pillow shielding his hangover from the sun, "Why did you put the germ invested adolescent in bed with me?"

Madi brought the cold pills over to Nathan, "He's sick."

Max wiggled in Jay's grasp to move to his back, "He's whiney when he's sick."

Jay rearranged himself onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Max is warm."

Max raised his arm, allowing Jay to snuggle in again curled against him. Jay pulled the covers up and nuzzled his head against Max's chest, "Thank you."

Max rolled his eyes, "Be still."

Nathan took his pills and gathered his blanket under his chin, "There's so many things wrong in this bed right now."

Madi climbed in behind Jay, put an arm around Nathan, and held Max's hand which was wrapped around Jay. Jay snickered, "Just another morning in Wanted World."

At 11 pm LA time the boys did a radio interview in London, which was 7 am. "Great performance, guys. Someone seemed to have forgotten the lyrics though."

Jay chuckled, "Creative license for the birthday boy."

"That's right! Happy twenty four, Max. Good one?"

Max smiled, "Brilliant. Woke up in a bed with Nathan and Jay."

Laughter was heard from across the distance, "And no Nathan with you guys today."

"He's on lockdown. Running a fever, sneezing all over everything. Madison's drowning him in fruit juice and chicken soup and something called a "vitamin bomb" so he'll be ready to perform tomorrow." Jay left that topic and went back to talking about the awards and all the people they met and the gifting lounge. "So basically we'll be returning to the UK with some vitamin resistant strain of cold and tremendous amounts of swag."

It was well after midnight when they made it back upstairs. The other's followed him to check on Nathan. Max "shh'd" them before opening the hotel room door. "Aww, how cute."

Madi was in the corner of the couch, feet up on the table, with a pillow behind her head. Nathan was curled into a tight ball on the couch with his head on Madi's lap. Both were sound asleep. Jay elbowed Max, "Lost your girlfriend."

"S'alright, she's planning on adopting him." He herded them back out of the room, "Let's go drink."

The next night was Madi's last with them. When Nathan was able to perform Max kicked him out of their room so he could.

The last day was spent cuddling on the bus during the drive to the next city and assing off backstage. The boys were leaving right after the show and Madi was getting a red eye back to NYC. She stayed off to the side during the show with Max ducking over for a quick hug or a kiss when he could. A smile or a wink when he couldn't. When he came off stage he went straight to her arms, "I wish I could take you to the airport."

Madi kissed him, "I know you do."

Kevin rushed them to the dressing room, "Madi your cab is here. Boys get your asses in gear."

Jay shivered, "I love a dominant man, Kevin."

Kevin laughed, "McGuiness . . ."

"I love it when you say my name."

"Shut. Up. And move it."

Max grabbed Madi's suitcase and took it out back where the bus and her cab was. He handed that over to the driver to stow in the trunk as the other's headed out. She hugged everyone goodbye then leaned against the back door of the cab. Max moved in front of her with his hands on her hips, "Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

"You are welcome." She folded her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She backed off with a smile, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He put his hand on her face, "I love you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And I love you." They smiled at the words they knew so well, that they felt without being said.

Max kissed her again and squeezed her tight, "Mmmm, don't want to let you go."

She ran her fingers over the back of his head, "Agreed."

"I'll see you in New York in a couple of weeks." He planned to spend a few days with her before meeting back up with the boys in London. They had less than a dozen dates left in the US before a break prior to making the rounds of the Jingle Balls. He pulled open the cab door and kissed her once more before letting her get in, "Talk to Tyler."

Madi laughed, "I promise."

Max closed the door, kissed his fingers, and pressed them to the window right before the cab pulled away.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You woke me up."

"Good. My plane just landed, meet me for breakfast."

"See you there."

Tyler was already seated when Madi walked in. He waved her over to the table where he already had her a cup of coffee. He stood up and hugged her, "My wife tells me I'm a giant twat and owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

Madi held on, feeling the distance disappear, "Forgiven." She sat down across from him and took his hands over the table, "My boyfriend tells me you think you're losing me and I should cut you some slack. I'm sorry."

Tyler laughed, "Forgiven." He took back one of his hands to drink his coffee and left her holding one. "He's right." He met her eyes, "The losing you part. Not the cutting me some slack part." He paused for a second to try and get it right, "I love that you're happy. I love the way you smile when he's around. I love that you've found a guy that makes you happy and treats you great and you have fun being with. I also take total credit for this because without me you never would have met him that night."

Madi laughed and squeezed his hand, "I will never be able to thank you enough. What can I do to make it up to you?" This was their way. Serious mixed with humor.

"Dump his British ass and stay here where you belong." He smiled sadly, "I'm only half kidding, which pisses me off. I know it's selfish and immature and I really don't mean it, mostly, but there are times I fucking hate him." He laughed loudly, knowing his best friend would understand. "I hate that things are changing. I miss you when you're gone."

Madi wiped away a tear, "I miss you too. I'm sorry this is hard. What can I do?"

Tyler scooted out of his side of the booth and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "Nothing. This is mine to figure out." He let go, but kept one arm around her. He wiped at his own eyes now, "You've been a constant in my life for six years. I gotta get used to you not being here."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek, "I'm not leaving."

"Not yet."

Madi shook her head, "You've jumped way ahead, Tyler. Max and I haven't talked about me going anywhere. Where would I go? He still lives with his mom because he's not anywhere long enough for it to make sense for him to have a place of his own. Their schedule the next three months is more in America than England. Crazy busy."

"Even if his schedule never settles down, he'll want to. I know the look in his eyes when he looks at you. It's how I feel when I look at Kim. He has forever written all over him." Madi's face lit up with her smile, "There . . . that's the look."

She felt her cheeks redden and laid her forehead on his shoulder, "You haven't seen him with me in forever."

Tyler pulled out his phone and pulled up a video, "When did he put you in a cab?"

Madi sat up with surprise, "Last night after the show."

"Watch." He hit play and held the phone where they could both see. The video was very clear, either a professional with a good zoom or a fan who got close. It showed the whole goodbye starting with the other boys to when Max put his kissed fingers on the window. You could see Madi, but the viewpoint was Max. When the clip ended Tyler rolled his eyes, "All the fuck over him."

She laughed at his exasperation, "While there are clear disadvantages to this sort of invasion of privacy, there are positives. I can relive things like this and I can see him when I can't be with him."

"They can't fart without a fan filming it." They both laughed, "Back to the subject. This is a good thing. I'm sorry I was an ass and fucked with your happy. Worst case scenario I get free lodging in London."

"Manchester."

"What?"

"He lives in Manchester?"

"Deals off, dump his British ass."


	78. Chapter 78

"I really don't get to talk to you for five days?" Max yawned and stretched out on his bed.

Madi was packing as they talked, "Nope. I leave my phone here."

"You don't even take your phone?" He couldn't imagine no phone.

"No, because I have zero self control and I'd be trying to get signal. If something happens and you really really need to get a hold of me, you can call my dad. It's not a hotel it's a retreat spa. Super luxurious, but no tv, no internet. Phone in rooms are retreat only, no outside lines. Each room is allowed one emergency contact and that's dad." She realized how restrictive that sounded. "It's all about peace and connecting with the moment. No one can do that if there are phones going off and people sneaking a peek at twitter."

Max shivered, "I don't think I could do five days of meditation, yoga, communing with nature, and no beer."

Madi laughed, "No, I don't think you could either. Once a year I can. My plane gets in Tuesday at noon, so I'll call you about one. I'll be very serene and relaxed or so hopped up on caffeine that I haven't had in a week and missing you so much that I don't stop talking for an hour."

As much as he liked the sound of option two, "I hope it's number one."

~*~*~*~

On a normal morning Max woke up and grabbed his phone before really opening his eyes, calling Madi first thing. He was on automatic pilot and groaned when he got her answer phone message, "Gone on retreat, leave me a message." He looked at his phone angrily. Several text notifications popped up.

Madi ~ Getting ready to leave.

Madi ~ Max, I love you.

Madi ~ I miss you, Max.

Madi~ I'll talk to you Tuesday.

Madi~ See you Thursday. Woot!

Madi~ Did I say I love and miss you?

Madi~ Check your email . . .

Max switched over to email and found one from her with "Play Me - Thursday" in the subject line. He smiled as he hit the mp4 file with the same title. She sat leaning against the pillows of her bed wearing black yoga pants and a pink tank top, "Hi baby! I figure by the time you see this I'll already be on site enjoying the fall colors in New England. It should be gorgeous. Like you." She laughed, "Did ya like how I did that?" She sighed heavily, "So today you need to remember how we had planned a trip to New England, but wound up in the Bahamas on my perfect date. With us saying I love you for the first time. Have a great day! I love you, Max." She blew him a kiss and was gone.

Later on the tour bus Nathan plopped down on the bench beside Max as they headed to the next city, "Whatcha watching?"

Max turned his phone, "Madi sent me a video message this morning." He hit play.

"Awww, that's sweet. Play Me – Thursday. Bet you get a video a day."

"I do too. Her telling me to remember that day sent me of this video." He showed him the video of them on the beach.

Nathan put his hand on his chest, "Oh god, was that the first I love you?"

Max smirked and shook his head, "No . . . second."

"Who went first?" Since Max was talking Nathan was asking.

"She did. I would have, but she beat me. It was a great day." He smiled with a laugh, "Lots of great days."

"Bad days?"

"Not really. Had a couple fights, but nothing horrid. Nothing I thought would be the end." He flipped to his favorite picture of them and left that up on his phone. "We just get along. It's rather nice."

"I'm sure it is! It was interesting watching you two talking about Tyler. Hard not to listen." He shrugged and Max nodded. "You talked about that before?" The look on Max's face made it clear he didn't know what part Nathan was talking about, "The part about staying with you."

Max's eyebrows shot up and open his mouth as if to say "oh", but stopped and drug his eyebrows down with a frown, "Mmm, not directly, but yeah." He remembered the words exchanged at the B & B in Manchester. "I'll fight to keep us, do whatever it takes. She means that much to me."

Nathan thought a second before deciding to go on, "Are you shopping for a ring?"

Max laughed loudly, crinkles forming around his eyes, "Too soon." He laughed a little more then reached out to flip Nathan's ear, watching Nathan smile with the show of affection, "I will be eventually."

"How will you know when it's time?"

"Don't know. Right now I know it's too soon. I love her and I know that I want to be with her, but it's not time to propose. I'll know when it is. Or she'll tell me it's time to marry her."

Nathan shook his head, "You better not make her do that! She deserves a romantic proposal. She's good to you. She's good to me. She's good to the rest of them. And she's good to our fans. You do it right!"

"Sure thing, Nath." He hooked his arm around Nathan's head and kissed his temple.

~*~*~*~

"Play Me - Friday"

Max had rolled over in bed, grabbed his phone, and watched the video. Now it was on his lap top and he was showing the others.

"Good morning, Max."

Jay held up his hand and screamrd, "Pause!"

Max hit pause and looked over, "Yes?"

"Is she wearing your boxers?" Max nodded. "Why?"

Max snickered, "Because she hates me and wants to torture me."

Tom crinkled up his face, "That's hot. When you get them back your bits will be where her bits were."

Max touched his nose then pointed at Tom, "Exactly." He hit play again.

Madi sat cross legged on her bed wearing the same pink tank top, but minus the yoga pants.

"Today we'll be discussing rules. From trolling Tumblr and Twitter I've noticed that the fans have made note of several offensive things you and your friends do. Before we get to you, because I have quite the list for you, lets talk about the others. You can watch by yourself, but then you need to show them, so they know the rules.

First, Siva is not allowed to be romantic and protective of Sasha because it hurts the little girls, no more standing on stage making eye contact and singing to some poor defenseless girl in the front row, and no more looking so beautiful that it's embarassing for the other four. Also something must be done about your perfect cheekbones. Not clear how you manage that last one, but you'll figure it out.

Tom, you sexy beast, you must keep your shirt on at all times because your abs cause dirty thoughts. Skinny jeans are a no-no because of your cute little chicken legs. That appears to be a compliment. And lastly, playing guitar is now out because it's just so damn sexy. I gotta agree on the ab thing. When are you doing all these crunches? Oh, and there is a large group of females who want to trace the tattoo on your side with their tongues. I think that's a win for you with all those swirly bits.

Jay is hearby instructed to no longer wear that light blue snapback turned round with those curls going everywhere. He's killing girls. I mean really, Jay. Drunk and crying makes me laugh, but it's a big turn on for the Jay girls, so that needs to stop. And standing off to the side of the stage dancing in your own world is so adorable that it makes the girls wanna have your babies. You should stop that right away unless you're willing to deal with the consequences. Also having a beard and biting your lip are just wrong.

Speaking of adorable, we now come to young Nathan. I don't know how you have any fans with all the exploding and dying and killing themselves going on. Here's the current top ten things you're not allowed to do: wear white shirts with sleeves pushed up, scruffy facial hair, laugh, wear a onesie, wear glasses, sing all deep and sexy, wear a suit and tie, pelvic thrusts or any kind of sexual dancing on stage, hug small girls or animals, lay on stage, and lastly make out with yourself on stage. Damn! The Nathan girls got a lot of rules. I agree with that last one, though, what are you trying to accomplish with that? And yes, Nathan, I know that's eleven."

On the screen Madi laid back on the pillows right as Max hit stop. Tom and Jay both screamed, "No!"

Max smiled, "You don't need to see my rules."

Tom reached for the laptop, "Yes, we do. How else can we help make sure you follow them."

"I'm guessing you'll turn the video off now and one of them won't allow it. Seems fair that they hear your rules since you got to hear theirs. You definitely need some rules. No biting your lip. No wearing a suit and sunglasses at the same time. That's bad. No tank tops. No white shirts. While on the subjects of shirts . . . no red ones, no black, no grey, and never ever pink. No fitted black jeans that show off your ass and those sexy bowed legs of yours. Or that show what you're packing up front. No sexy smirking while singing sexy bits. No wearing sweat pants pulled up and looking like a complete boy. And never ever walk about in unbuttoned jeans, shirtless, and barefoot. Unless you want to get yourself attacked. Just saying.

I look forward to watching all of you break these rules as often as possible. I love you all and am so glad to have you in my life. Max, I love you most of all and you'll want to be alone for tomorrow. Wow, at the rate I'm going I'll be naked by day five." She blew a kiss then the video went dark.

"God, I love her."

~*~*~*~

Play Me ~ Saturday

For today's video Madi knelt high on her knees in the middle of her bed wearing a pink push up bra and Max's boxers. "How are you this morning, baby? Mid point of my retreat. I'm sure I'm relaxed and serene by now." She ran her hand over her bare stomach, "How about you? Relaxed? Remember the night we met? Remember how we couldn't keep our hands off each other. How it was all hormonal and hot sex? I couldn't wait to have you inside me. I wanted to fuck you so much. You know what? There are lots of times" she dropped her butt to the bed so that he got a perfect view between her legs, "I want to rip your clothes off and beg you to fuck me until were both screaming."

Max's mouth hung open as she leaned over, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. She said she loved him and turned off the video. He reached his hand under the covers, "Bloody hell . . . that woman."

~*~*~*~*~

Play Me - Sunday

"How many times have you watched yesterday's video, baby?" She sat against the headboard with her knees hugged up to her now naked chest. Max laughed thinking that he'd watched that last sentence far too many times to be considered healthy. "I loved going home with you. Your family was so sweet to me. I sent your mom and nan thank you cards for having me and trying to teach me to cook. Nan is determined! I'll give it a try. I hope she has good homeowner's insurance. We need to go spend a night at my parents so I can show you where I grew up and they can show you embarassing pictures and video too. My dad wants to take you to a beer tasting. I told him I thought you'd tasted plenty and he told me that wasn't the point. Oh, we need to talk about the holidays. I'd like to wake up Christmas morning next to you. I love you."

Max ran into Tom's room, "I need to see our schedule."

~*~*~*~

Play Me - Monday

Madi lay face down on the bed with her knees bent so her crossed feet were in the air. Her arms were crossed under her head, and her head lay on her arms with her eyes closed. The camera was in front of her head, shooting the length of her body. Over her shoulder Max could see the slightly out of focus up curve of her naked ass. She lay like that for about five seconds before opening her eyes with a smile and rising slightly onto her elbows. Max smiled at the way she was able to just barely keep her nakedness covered.

"Tomorrow I get home and will get to talk to you. I can't wait to hear how you liked my videos. I didn't see why you had to go five days without seeing me. And in three days we get to be together. That oughta be fun. So to get you thinking along those lines I think I'm going to tell you some reasons I love you. I'll start at the top.

I love your eyes. Not just because they are such an amazing swirl of silver, but because of the way you can't stop them from leaking when something touches you. I love the way you wear your emotions. I love the way you look at me. All the different ways you look at me." She smirked and bit her lip. "I love to snuggle into you neck. It's so warm and soft and smells like you. I love your reaction when I run my fingers down the back of it. I love your perfect pink lips for all the words. The crazy bullshit that you say, the stories you tell, and the quiet words that are only for me. I love how they taste and how they feel against my skin. I love your shoulders and arms. I've totally got a thing for your biceps and forearms, but more than that I love how they feel wrapped around me, holding me. I feel safe and loved when in them. When you've got your arm around me, or even just holding my hand, I feel like I belong. To you. Your chest is a great place to lay my head and relax. I love to curl up on you when you're still asleep and feel you breathe while listening to your heart beat. You've got such a good heart, Max. I love the way you care for everyone around you, the way you love your people. Especially the way you love me. I love the way you love me.

I love you baby, and I will see you in a few days. We'll cover why I love below your waist then." She kissed the screen before stopping the video.

~*~*~*~

Max couldn't sleep. He'd napped in his bunk on the drive into Atlanta and once at the hotel had lain awake staring at the ceiling. Frustrated at six a.m. he ordered breakfast and got on his laptop. Signing onto Twitter he was bombarded with "How could you?" and "My heart is broken" and "I never thought he'd do this." He laughed and sent out, "What have I done this time?" He immediately got a dozen replies with a link, which he clicked on.

"EXCLUSIVE TEXTS, PICTURES, AND VIDEO OF THE WANTED'S MAX CHEATING ON HIS GIRLFRIEND"


	79. Chapter 79

Max read through the article and looked at the screen shots of texts and the photos. The article had certain facts right and enough details to make it believable. Texts were easily faked, but he knew they could be real. The pictures posed more of a problem. The t-shirt he wore was given to him by a fan in Australia, so that was recent. Before clicking on the link to the video he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. His heart sank to his stomach and he wanted to vomit. How had this got out? His mind started putting together the pieces and he knew what he had to do.

Max had just called down for a cab when the frantic knocking on his hotel room door began, "Max, are you in there?"

He opened the door to his four friends who poured in the door, "You look like shit, mate, what the fuck?"

His expression was completely flat, "Not going into this right now."

Tom was in tantrum mode, "What do you mean you're not going into this? There's a sex video on the internet! Did you ch . . ."

Max turned on his friend, "Do not ask me that."

Nathan chimed in, "Max, I know . . ."

Max interrupted again, "Nath, please, I love you, but I'm not talking about this until I talk to Madison."

Nathan rifled through the desk and started writing something on the notepad. Jay picked up, "Have you talked to her?"

"She doesn't get in until noon. I'll be at her flat before she gets there. She doesn't have her phone with her, so she'll know nothing." He looked at his friends, "I need to be there when she sees this." He threw his bag over his shoulder, "Gotta go."

Nathan grabbed his arm and handed him the folded up note, "Read this whenever."

Max nodded and headed out the door, shoving the paper in his pocket.

An hour later Tom's phone rang, "Lovely." He answered, "Hey, Scooter, got you on speaker phone we're all here."

"Where is Max?"

"Oh, well, he's not here."

"This is one hell of a time for him to be off the grid."

Nathan crinkled up his face, "He's not off the grid, he's gone to New York. Rather like walking into a tank of piranhas."

Scooter yelled, "Exactly! He should have kept his ass where it was and called me or the record company or someone. Only thing worse would be flying back to England."

The other's nodded their agreement. Paparazzi and gossip rags in New York were nothing compared to the ferocity of them in London. "He's gone to Madison. Wouldn't talk to us either. Said he had to talk to her first."

"What's her address?"

The four looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know her address."

"I'll call her."

Nathan snickered, "Now that's a supremely bad idea. Besides she's on a retreat and doesn't have her phone. He'll call when this is sorted. Trust him."

"Trust him. Have you seen the video?"

Jay snorted, "More than once." Nathan smacked him on the back of the head, "What?"

"Just stay put."

"Ahh, about that. We're on our way to the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"New York. Moral support and all."

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

"Yes, you do." Tom had seen what they paid him. "Do you really not have a plan for a sex video? That would seem a little naïve."

"Item one on the Max sex video list is to stop him from over reacting."

"That appears to be not working." Jay laughed, "What's item one on my list?"

"Sober you up." Scooter was clearly not as amused as they were.

"That sounds about right. We'll be back before the gig tomorrow. We'll bring Max with us. No promises regarding the shape he's in." Tom cringed at the thought.

"How did you all manage this so quickly? You been up all night?"

Nathan was getting pissed, "I can work Expedia. It's not that difficult. Chill the hell out! This is his life and he's got to sort it. He doesn't want us or you or anyone involved until he's had the chance to talk to her. We're respecting that and you don't have a choice. Our flight gets in at two and we'll call you by six with an update. I'll even let you book our flight back."

"You'll take my plane."

"Thank you. That's the first helpful thing you've said since this started. Bye." Nathan hit end and threw the phone back to Tom.

They all started laughing at the ridiculousness. Tom looked at Nathan, "What do you know that you're not telling?"

~*~*~*~*~

Tyler had received a text from Madison about ten minutes earlier saying she'd borrowed the cabbie's phone, she'd lost her keys and please meet her downstairs to let her in. He sat on the stoop of their building fuming. He'd plotted no less than a dozen ways to remove Max's cock. The most painful involving a cheese grater. He hadn't come up with one way to tell her. He opened the door to her cab, "Hey pretty girl, glad to be home?"

She hugged him, "Yes! Thank you for being home."

Tyler grabbed her suitcase from the cabbie and headed into the building, "One on Tuesday? I got your back. Good retreat?"

He was only half listening as she chattered about her week. The first thing he really heard was the tone of her voice change to excitement when she screamed, "Max!"

Tyler looked down the hallway to see him standing up from where he'd been sitting outside her door. Tyler dropped her suitcase and quickened his pace to get to him. "You mother fucker!" Tyler reared back and punched Max in the mouth.

Max stumbled back against the wall, touching his lip and seeing blood, "I reckon I deserve that."

Tyler grabbed the front of his shirt, "I am going to rip your dick off."

Madison got to them and pushed at Tyler's shoulder, "What is wrong with you?" She shoved him away and touched Max's cheek, "Are you okay?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, we need to talk."

Tyler unlocked her door, "I can't wait to fucking hear this. You son of a bitch."

A door across the hall opened and a face peered out. Madison pushed Tyler inside and drug Max behind her, "What is going on? Why did you hit him?"

Tyler stopped on the far side of the couch, "I'm not the one who needs to explain himself. You bastard." He balled up his fist and took a step toward Max again.

Max held his ground and put his hands up, "I'll let you beat the hell out of me, but not for what you think!"

"I don't need your permission, asshole." He pointed a finger in his face, "I told you not to break her."

Madison got between them, "What are you talking about? Both of you."

Max looked at her then Tyler, "You've not told her?"

Tyler backed off, "She just got here."

"I can't find my keys. He let me in. Now, what is going on?" Madison was relieved to see them both back down, but could feel her heart racing. She looked back and forth between them, "Max, why are you here?"

He took her hands despite the death glare Tyler was throwing at him, "Where's your laptop?"

"In my bedroom."

"I need you to trust me for the next fifteen minutes." He started leading her toward her bedroom.

"Of course, I trust you."

Tyler snorted with derision, "Might wanna rethink that."

Max ignored him and kept walking. Madison turned when she saw Tyler following, "You sit out here."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that fucker."

Max rolled his eyes, "Get over yourself!"

Tyler lunged forward again. Madison put out her hand. "You people are starting to freak me out. Max, get in the bedroom."

"Bet he's heard that before."

Max kept walking and Madison turned to face her best friend, "What the fuck, Tyler? Sit down and shut up." She shook her head, "Boys." She closed the door of her bedroom, "There went a weeks worth of serenity." She wet a washcloth from her bathroom before joining Max on the bed. "Are you alright?"

Max took the washcloth and pressed it to his lip, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She looked at him with fear and confusion, "What has happened?"

He'd pulled up the story, but had the screen angled away from her. "A story hit the internet this morning. It's bad, but not for what it seems."

She reached to turn the screen, "Just let me see." Her eyes took in the big font of the headline and her eyebrows shot up, "Hmmm, can't say I didn't expect this at some point."

"Let me explain."

Madi cut her eyes to him, "Max, honey, you need to let me get caught up first."

"But . . ."

She cut him off, "Or I'll send you out there with Tyler." She smiled at him.

He cringed, "Don't want that."

Madi knew rumors and gossip would fly at different points. She was confused by what he'd said, that it wasn't what it seemed because it seemed like crap. The lawyer in her took over. She needed information, to the know what the article said before she could talk with him.

The article chronicled a brief affair between Max and an "unnamed woman". They'd met at a pub in Manchester last time he was home, they'd shared some steamy texts, and then consumated the relationship in London when he'd headed there to record. She wasn't ready to see whatever video was behind the link. "Ok, your where abouts are pretty common knowledge, they hung this affair on the truth to make it believable." She pointed at the screenshots of the texts, "Real?"

He shrugged, "Probably. They're old."

"Do you know who?"

"Good idea." He started to go on, but stopped when she shook her head.

He watched her click on the pictures for a bigger view. There was one of him standing at the end of the bed without his shirt looking at someone in the bed. A shape under the covers. The next was him dressed and putting something on the desk. "That's the shirt a fan gave you in Australia. Not old."

He shook his head, "Not old. Madi, I wish you would let me explain."

She grabbed his hand, "Max, I need see everything then we can figure this out. I'm not freaking out. I don't think you've cheated on me. I'm concerned about the picture and I'm pretty sure I really don't want to see this video."

This hadn't gone the way he'd planned, but her words made it alright. He winced as he kissed her, "No, you don't, but you need too."

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Is it real?"

"Yes." He didn't try to explain this time.

Madi took a deep breath and hit play. She fought the urge to watch through her fingers like it was a horror movie. She told her self to keep breathing. She'd recognize him anywhere. The camera was behind him, zoomed out to get the whole room. He was making out with someone standing in a hotel room. Hands pushed his shirt off his arms and he let it fall. Still couldn't see the woman, but she could see him peel the dress off her and drop it to the floor. When the woman wrapped her legs around him and he crawled onto the bed carrying her Madison's hand flew to her mouth. She looked at him, "Oh my fucking god! Is that?"

Max nodded, "Us."


	80. Chapter 80

Madi turned her attention back to the screen, her hand still over her mouth. Her face and the X-rated bits were blurred, but because of the angle of the camera not a lot of blurring was necessary.

He was kissing her breasts while fingering her. Cut to him going down on her. Her voice, "Max, baby, oh god, so good." An orgasm. Skip to him on top of her, thrusting into her. His ass in full view. His voice, "Oh hell, you feel very . . .you feel more." Switch to her on top then him sitting up sucking her breasts. "I've never felt anything so good as being with you. I can't take much more, gonna go." His orgasm. He pulls her in front of him, "You need to go again." Her shuddering in his arms, "That's my girl." "So good to me." "Good to me." A moment of kissing then on to part two. Her going down on him with her ass in full view. His orgasm. Then skipping to the end with them coming together doggie style and collapsing on the bed. Max pulling the covers over them and snuggling up.

Madi sat silent for what felt like an hour before she turned to look at Max, "Think we can get the unedited version?"

Max wasn't smiling, "Madison."

"What?" She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"It's not funny." Max's stomach was in knots and his lip was throbbing under the cold washcloth.

"It's laugh or cry." She pulled his hand away from his mouth and gingerly touched his lip, "Does that hurt?"

"Yes, but I'd like you to kiss me anyway." Need might have been a better word. Needed her to kiss him anyway. Her smile loosened that knot. He closed his eyes and sighed into the gentle touch of her lips. When she started to move away his fingers on the back of her neck kept her close. The kiss deepened until Madison felt him wince and she pulled away. "Ouch."

A booming voice came from the other room, "You've got one more minute."

"Fun!" She crawled off the bed and pulled Max with her, "Stay behind me."

Tyler was standing in front of the couch with three empty beer bottles on the table, "Why are you smiling and he still looks guilty?"

Madi looked behind her and wasn't sure. She felt a little like a kid who'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, "It's not what it looks like, Tyler."

"It's not? Then what is it? Because either The Wanted are branching out into porn or it's Max getting laid. Repeatedly. Well. And doing a damn fine job getting her off too." Tyler cringed, realizing his words would hurt her. Except she laughed. "Why are you laughing, Madi?"

"The video . . ." Madison felt her cheeks turn red, "Oh shit, you watched it?"

Max let out a deep breath, "There it is." Reality had finally hit. He kissed her hand, "Can I get a beer?"

"Me too, please." She waved in the direction of the kitchen and fell to the couch. "Wow."

Tyler sat down and leaned toward her, glaring at Max walking into the kitchen, "You need to explain to me why I shouldn't rip his dick off and put it down the garbage disposal."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes, "I'm the girl in the video."

Max was standing beside her now, handing her a beer. Tyler looked up, his lips curving into a smirk, "Now I feel like I should high five you or something. Sorry, I punched you. Why didn't you say anything?"

Anger at the whole situation bubbled up. He yelled and punched at the air, "What would you have had me say? She didn't know a damn thing about this. I wasn't going to talk to anyone about this until I got to her. I thought maybe she ought to be the first bloody person I told that she was in a fucking sex video with me!"

Tyler's eyebrows drew tight together, "Oddly chivalrous. What did management say?"

Max dropped onto the chair, rolling his eyes, "Haven't talked to them. Told you," He pointed at Madison, "she needed to know first. I haven't turned my phone on since I landed. I'm sure I have a million messages."

"You need to call management. Now." Tyler shook his head, "You're going to need them to figure out how to deal with this."

Max drained his beer and opened the spare he'd brought, "Two options. I say nothing and am a cheating whore or tell the world it's ok because it's my girlfriend I'm fucking. Excellent options." He turned up the beer.

Tyler shook his head, "What were you thinking making a sex video anyway?"

Max kept drinking and let Madi handle this one, "We're not that stupid." She blinked with a startle, "Wait . . . this doesn't make any sense. It's a cheating story, but the video is us. They'd have to know we'd recognize us."

Tyler added, "Unless the person who sold them the video didn't tell them it was you two."

They both looked at Max. He sat down the empty beer bottle and lay back in the chair, "The purpose wasn't to break us up it was to make me make a choice."

Things slid into place and Madi slid to the floor, crawling over to kneel between Max's legs. She gathered him into a hug, "Protect yourself or protect me." He held her tight, she scooted back and met his eyes, "You know who did this?"

"Only one person I can think of that would know how to hurt me and is that mad at me. And you." He couldn't help but smile at the memory of Madi staking her claim.

Madi picked up the clue "and you" and knew he meant the ex in the pub in Manchester. "How would she get access to our room?"

"I don't know." He pushed her hair away to play with her ear, "Don't know for sure, but makes sense." He didn't want to go further with that.

Tyler waved his hand, "Hi, over here. Police. If someone put a camera in your hotel room you need to call the police. After you call management."

Madi turned back to face Max, "He's right." She stood up so he could.

Max pulled his phone out of his pocket and the note from Nathan was stuck to it. He opened to read, "I know it's you and Madi on the video". He handed it off to Madi, "Nathan." When his phone turned on it exploded with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. "Popular today." He scrolled through, "Mom, Jack, Scooter, Scooter, Dad, Scooter . . . mostly Scooter."

Madi smiled, "Might want to call Scooter." She read the note, smiled, then sat on the couch next to Tyler. She could hear Max talking in the bedroom, "Everyone I know has seen me having sex. Even though they don't know it's me yet, they've still seen me having sex."

"At least it was good sex?" Tyler pulled her over into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"I guess it's really not any worse than a movie love scene or a music video except that I know we're really doing it and those aren't pretend orgasms." She closed her eyes and rubbed her head, "I'm waiting for this to be funny."

"I think you're going to have to drink a lot more." He went and got three more beers. When he got back she was texting. "Who are you texting?"

She handed the note to him, "Nathan."

~*~*~*~

The boys had just deplaned when Nathan felt his phone go off.

Madi~ Thank you for believing in him.

Nathan~ No problem. Everything ok? You two.

Madi~ Absolutely. He's on the phone with Scooter. Will call ASAP. XoX

Nathan~ Love you both OxO

Max came out of the bedroom, "He's on his way over with a PR person. Should be here shortly. He thinks we should move to a hotel. More secure."

Madison shook her head, "No."

Tyler grabbed her arm, "Yes."

Max's phone rang, "It's Tom." His eyes asked her opinion. She nodded. "Hey, mate!"

"We're here!"

"Who's where?"

"All of us, we're here in New York. Moral support and all. Scooter's cheese is slipping off his cracker with all of us running around without a leash. We're heading to the hotel now. You tell us what you need. Nathan knows something, but won't tell us, the little bastard. Where are you? Madison speaking to you?" Tom's tone switched from fun to concern with the last sentences.

Max leaned on the back of the couch and ran his fingers through her hair, "Yeah, she's speaking to me. We're fine. It's a huge mess. Scooter's on his way over. Hey, is Nath there?"

Tom handed the phone to Nathan, "Hey, Max, you a'right?"

"What do you think?" Max snorted a laugh. "We'll be to the hotel once we meet with Scooter and his PR guy. Figure out how to manage this. I'll want to hear how you knew it was us, but for now thank you."

"No problem. I've not told them, wasn't mine to tell." He'd almost said something a dozen times now, but Max had been adamant that he wanted to talk to her first. Nathan wanted to make sure he had time to do that.

"There's going to be many awkward conversations today. How about you take care of this one? Please."

"Thank fuck, I was going to explode soon. See you when you get here." He handed Tom back his phone and herded them into the van. "You horrible horrible boys. Max would not cheat on her! He's not that stupid."

Jay snickered, "So he threw back the girl in the video? That might be a little stupid."

Nathan kicked him in the shin, "Madi is the girl in the video. The video is of them."

The van went completely silent then burst out in peals of laughter. Jay juggled his phone out of his pocket. Tom nodded his head and leaned in. Siva shook his head, "You don't need to watch that again."

"No, you don't." Sasha glared at them.

"Once more isn't gonna make a bit of difference."


	81. Chapter 81

Max looked over when he heard someone trying to get in the door, "Umm, Madison?"

"Stay there." Tyler jumped over the couch with Max right behind him. Tyler jerked the door open.

A blond woman fell through the door screaming. Madi looked over, "Mallory!"

Tyler sat Mallory back on her feet and looked at Madi, "Your big sister is here. Better guard your boyfriend's balls."

Mallory pushed him away, "Seriously, Tyler." She looked at Madi then Max, "What were you two thinking making a sex video?"

"Ah ha!" Max laughed and pointed at Tyler, "She recognized her sister, but you didn't recognize your best friend." He looked at Mallory, "Shit." Next thing he knew the blond version of his girlfriend was hugging him. He looked at Madi with confusion as he hugged her back.

"I knew you wouldn't do that and then I saw those three freckles she has at the top of her butt."

Max relaxed, "Oh yeah, I like those."

Mallory let him go and patted his face, "You're a very very good boy."

"Don't . . . don't . . . don't . . . do that." Madi grabbed Mallory's hand and hugged her. "So embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, be proud." Mallory pulled her sister to the couch.

Max joined them, "I like your sister."

"How did this get out? You use Jay's phone?" Everyone laughed.

The downstairs buzzer sounded. Madi walked to the door, "Hold that thought. This will be his manager. We can do this once."

Once introductions were made Scooter and Gary joined the other three in the living room. They knew it was the B & B in Manchester. They had checked in after the football game. Best guess was someone had gotten in their room while they were at dinner. It wouldn't take ten minutes to stick a camera in the corner. Scooter took over, "I don't understand painting you as a cheat then using a video of the two of you. You knew pretty quick it was you." Scooter's eyes cut to Madi taking Max's hand.

"I know this is going to sound insane, but I'm ninely five percent sure my ex provided the texts. I don't know how she would have gotten the pictures or video. She wanted us to get back together, tracked me down at the local last time I was home. Madi was there with me. She was hurt, knew that meant I was serious about her. I don't think this was to break us up, that wouldn't help her. But she knows how to hurt me. She knows how protective I am of the ones I love." He kissed her hand, "No matter what I do I can't protect Madison in this." He felt that knot in his stomach again.

Scooter put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Jealous exes do all sorts of crazy shit. I don't put anything past them. And if she knew this was how to get to you. . . I'm sorry." Max nodded sadly. "I get why you ran off to get to her first."

Gary had been taking notes, "We've got a couple of options."

Madi interrupted, "Hold that thought. We need a few minutes." She stood up and hauled Max to the bedroom and closed the door. She didn't stop until they were far out of hearing range then she hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He buried his face against her neck and held on. He needed this. Needed her.

"I'd ask if you're ok, but I know you're not."

He smiled against her skin, "No, I'm not. I'm furious with her. And hurt. She used one of my best qualities against me." He let Madi lead him to sit on the bed. "I want to scream, and punch something and vomit. Had she told secrets or lies on me I wouldn't be bothered." He ran his fingers over her cheek, "But she's brought you into this. I can't think of a way to protect you. I've tried for hours. Putting that new t-shirt in there was brilliant. Hard to sell that it's an old video, but new pictures. If I take the hit as a cheat then you're the poor betrayed victim. Don't like that. I don't like the idea of everyone knowing that's you on the video. Don't give a rat's ass if they know it's me. Even if we tell the truth you're the victim of a vindictive ex."

Madi shook her head, "We're the victim. Not just me. And only if we let it play that way."

"I don't follow." His head hurt from too much thinking and stress.

"First, I'm not letting you lie and say you cheated on me. Not happening. That's not you and that's not what I want I written about us. Even untrue." She kissed him and stayed close with a hand on his face, "We didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything to be embarrassed about. We're two adults who love each other, who do what people in love do, and some crazy bitch videoed it and sold it to some trashy gossip site. So fucking what. Mallory's right, we need to be proud."

Max started to smile, "We need to be out and laughing about this."

"It's only bad if we let it be. I don't know how to do this, but they will." She pointed toward the family room and started to get up.

Max lay back on the bed and pulled her toward him, "They can wait a few minutes." He waited until she joined him on her side then pushed her hair behind her ear, "I had many ideas for your reaction, but this wasn't one of them. You're very amazing."

She smiled glared playfully at him, "You thought I was going to throw a nutty."

He snickered at her term, "Of some sort. Figured we'd sort it out, but thought it would be more painful than a busted lip."

"It looks like it hurts." The cut had stopped bleeding, but his lip was swollen and would likely bruise.

"I've had worse. You'll have to kiss me carefully."

Out in the family room Tyler passed out beers. Scooter looked at Tyler, "Will she snap into tour manager mode?" He chuckled at the look they gave him, "I have all the girlfriends checked out."

Tyler nodded his understanding, "She has to freak out first, then she'll get to fixing the problem."

"You had my sister checked out?"

"Of course. Nothing to do with her, just standard. Make sure they're not a psycho or a gold digger or have a history of star fucking. Protecting my clients."

Mallory started to say something, but the bedroom door opened. Max's mood was noticeable lighter. He sat down and pulled Madi onto his lap, "We didn't do anything wrong and we shouldn't act like we did. We don't think we should hide or act ashamed. Somebody invaded our privacy. It's embarrassing that everyone's seen us, but there's nothing on that video we need to be embarrassed by."

Madi winked at her sister. Tyler smirked. Scooter smiled. Gary nodded, "I think this is the best option."

Scooter nodded, "I agree." He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker phone.

A voice answered, "Scooter, my man, please be calling to give me the scoop on your boy's sex video."

Scooter laughed, "Better than that, Jack. They're all here in New York and I want them on your show tomorrow morning. Max is here with me now."

"Max, Max, Max. What are we going to do with you?"

"We both know I'm way beyond help. Just ask the questions, mate. We'll take care of the rest."

"You gonna give me anything to start on?"

Scooter held up his hand to Max, "I think the video and website gives you enough to start on. Have them there and ready to air at seven?" He wanted the DJ's reaction to be real.

"Seven's good. See you in the morning."

Madi's eyes were wide, "Wow, that's fast."

"Story will be over twenty four hours old by then, we're actually behind." Gary had been making notes, "First, the legal part. You can skirt around the issue and leave it or report it."

Max looked at Madi, "Might die down sooner if we don't report it. Investigation will keep it alive."

"Yeah, but do we want to set a precedent that invading our privacy is acceptable?" Madi had slipped into lawyer mode again. He nodded. She looked at Gary, "Report it."

"I'll take care of the initial report. Don't talk about specifics until the police clear you." Gary reviewed the details with them and asked a few more questions, "What days were you there?"

"Just overnight." Madi watched all the men look at Max.

Tyler stood up, walked to them, grabbed Max's arm, and forced a high five, "Go you!"

Mallory mumbled, "Don't be embarrassed, be proud."

Gary called the police while Scooter walked them through the next few days. It took another hour to hammer out all the details. Max, Madi, and Mallory would move to the hotel will the boys. They'd do whatever they wanted to do, but no talking about any of this outside their immediate circle until after they told the story tomorrow. There was some arguing, but Madi finally agreed to go to Atlanta for the show when they pointed out that inappropriate questions were best handled together and Max said, "Please, for me." They'd come back to New York as planned for the weekend. A detective showed up to gather information that would be forward to the authorities in Manchester. Any additional information Max would provide when he went home on Monday. The detective cleared their PR plan as not impeding the investigation.

Last details were discussed after the detective left then Scooter stood to leave, "So what are your plans for the night?"

"Drink until this is funny."

"I expected nothing less. No one who might say anything before tomorrow." Scooter hugged both of them, "You might want to call your parents first." He made eye contact with Max, "Good choice."

Max smiled, "I think so." He closed the door, pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and handed it to Tyler, "Go buy a lot of booze. We're throwing a hotel party. We'll meet you there." He looked at Mallory, "Help her pack while she calls your parents." He kissed Madi and pushed her toward her room, "I'll call Babs."

~*~*~*~

Max called Tom as they neared the hotel, "Fans outside?"

"A few, we went down to help Tyler with supplies, thanks by the way, and they told us we're on the radio at seven tomorrow. Naturally we thought we should start drinking now. Tyler prepped us and we blew off questions."

"Send Kev and Tyler down for us, please. See you in a few, mate." Max hung up and took both girls' hands. "We're not stopping. Head inside."

Mallory leaned over to look around him, "I like this protective Max. He's hot."

Max moved Madi to the middle so he would be the first one out of the cab. There were maybe a dozen fans now. He knew there would be more in the morning before they left. Kevin opened the cab door, "Head in. We'll get the bags."

Fans were already screaming his name. The three climbed out in a line, each one holding the hand of the one behind them. Madi kept a tight grip on her sister. Max looked over and waved, "Sorry, can't tonight. Love you all." They ignored their names and shouted words. The bellman had the elevator for them. They waited for Kevin and Tyler to join them a few seconds later, "Alright?"

"Yeah, they were asking who the blond was. Executive decision that sister was better than what they might make up."

Max nodded, "Much better, thanks."

Tyler led the way to a suite on the floor, "Jay and Tom are your hosts for the night. They figured they should get the suite since they'll be the last left partying anyway."

"Actually a good plan." Max knocked on the door.

Sasha opened the door, "It's safer this way." Max kissed her cheek. Madi gave her a hug and quickly introduced Mallory. They stayed back and let the boys go on into the main room. Sasha took her hand, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"Awkward day. I need to get very drunk."

Sasha laughed and hugged her again, "You've come to the right place."

There was a loud roar of laughter behind them then chanting "Max. Max. Max. Max."

Madi turned her attention to see him chugging a beer. And another and another. Tyler caught her on the way over and handed her two shot glasses, "I'll keep them coming."

"Did you call Ray and the guys?" He nodded. "Thank you."

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her toward the middle of the room. Jay had her in bear hug, "I'm sorry I watched your sex video six times." Tom cleared his throat. "Seven times."

Tom pulled her away, "You two might get an award before we do. I'll be pissed."

Madi kissed his cheek, "If you five put out a sex video I'm positive yours will get more hits than ours. I'll film."

"Cheeky girl."

Siva hugged her, "I tried to stop them from watching again after they knew it was you."

She laughed, "Thanks for trying." Madi snatched Nathan into her arms and started talking before he had a chance, "I want to know how you knew, but I need to be drunker."

Nathan snickered, "Whatever you need, Madi."

"Oh my, what have we here? A blonde duplicate."

Madi let go of Nathan to see Jay with his arm around her sister, "Everyone, this is my sister, Mallory. She knows who you are."

Jay led her toward the bar, "What would you like to drink?"

Max snickered as they walked by, "Behave."

Jay put his hand over his heart, "When don't I?"

There was a knock at the door and Tyler let in the rest of Trouble Is. He'd told them the basics so they didn't try to kill Max. There was no way to hide the smirks as they said hello. Max grabbed Madi's hand and kissed her cheek before getting everyone's attention, "We're gonna fill you in on what happened and the plan. Then we're gonna drink until it's funny."


	82. Chapter 82

~*~*~*~ An Hour And A Half Later ~*~*~*~

Tyler had called Kim and told her she didn't want to miss this. She made up an excuse and left work early. He was standing by the door when she knocked and welcomed her in with a shot and a kiss. She walked with him into the larger room and spotted Madi, "Madison Roberts, you whore!"

Madi had her back to the group talking with Mallory and Ray. She turned toward the familiar voice and took off, "Kimmy!" She slammed into her friend, "I'm so glad you're here. Look Mal is here too."

"Guess you know what you've got to do to get Mal down for a party now."

Madi started laughing and pointed in the general direction of Max, "Have sex with stud muffin over there."

Max looked around the room laughing, "I think we've reached funny."

Tom clapped his hands ready for the fun to begin, "You need a title for your sex video. Something catchy. Max and Madi do Manchester?"

Ray added, "Weekend in England."

Tyler snorted, "Not a weekend. One Night in Madi?"

Madi smacked the back of Tyler's head, "Filthy boy."

"He's not the one with the sex video, sweetie." Jay downed a shot, "Wait, that was one night?"

Tom ran over and knelt before Max, "You're my hero."

Nathan snickered, "That's a lot of busy for one night."

Madi shrugged her shoulders with a shy smile, "It was a good night."

Max shook his head, "It was a very good night."

Mallory added, "I told them not to be embarrassed to be proud."

Jay was still looking quizzically at Max, "My question is . . . was the blow job that good or are you just that sensitive?"

"And noisy." That was from Siva.

Max spit the beer he was drinking out across the room, "I'm not that sensitive."

Madi held up her hands like she was signaling a touchdown, "Woo hoo! Go me!" She fake ran across the room and sat on Max's lap. "I knew that."

He kissed her slow and deep, "I tell you enough."

Mallory brought over three shots and waved Kim over, "Here's to gay porn and Tyler." The three ladies tapped glasses and down the tequila.

Nathan started to speak, but Jay held up his hand, "Please, let me imagine this the way I want for just a few seconds." Everyone laughed until Jay opened his eyes, "Real story, please."

"Really drunk night. We ended up watching gay porn PPV for a laugh. We looked like three confused puppies, but if you ever want to learn how to give good head you should watch men do it."

"I don't think I need to learn that, thanks." Nathan was shaking his head with a sneer. "Nope."

Madi reached over and grabbed his arm, "You're adorable."

"Alright," Tom jumped in, "How'd Tyler get in the blow job tutorial?"

"Ohhhh," Madi grinned, "We had questions. It was rougher, more aggressive, and sloppier. So we made Tyler come down and provide a critique."

Max snickered, "They made you watch gay porn with them."

Tyler thumped Max's head, "Do not judge me for what has benefitted you, little boy."

"Not little." Madi mumbled.

Siva rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows that."

This sparked a memory with Nathan, "Hey, did you ever find out about the Fireball and blowjobs?"

Madi snickered, "Nope, haven't tried that."

Tyler jumped in, "Don't! That shit burns."

Drinking and inappropriate conversation continued. It quickly branched off from the sex video to different people sharing their own sex stories and telling on each other. Drunken laughter served its purpose in making an awkward situation benign.

There comes a time in a drunken night where serious conversations happen in quiet corners. They usually involve the over use of the words "man", "mate", and "love". Tyler grabbed Max, "Man, I'm sorry I punched you. I'm pretty protective where she's concerned."

Max hugged him, "It's all good, mate. I appreciate that you love her like that. I guess you don't know me or trust me enough yet. I don't cheat and I told you long ago that I'd never hurt her on purpose."

"I remember." Tyler laughed with the memory of that conversation, "Protect first, deal with the consequences later."

"I get that. I dropped everything and flew to New York to get to her before she found out. Obviously she'd never buy the story, but I didn't want her to see the video and not be here."

"For what it's worth. . . that was the perfect thing to do. Watching you two back at her place, how you were with her and figuring this out together. Not that it matters, but I trust you with her."

"It matters a lot, Tyler. Thank you. I respect that she's been yours for a long time. I appreciate you setting us up and all your help. Even for punching me in the mouth when you thought I'd fucked up." Max knew he had come between them and did feel bad.

Tyler hugged Max, "You take care of her."

Max smacked Tyler's back, "Always, mate, always."

On the other side of the room, near a corner, Kim and Madi watched their men. "Your husband punched my boyfriend."

Kim laughed, "Yeah, but I think he's handing you over to him now."

Madi snickered, "Tyler's much tougher than my dad."

"How'd the family take the sex video?"

"Mallory told them about it, so that part was done. They thought we'd made one and it got out. It was fine when I explained. Now we're going up there Saturday and spending the night. They've promised not to watch." They both laughed, "Oh shit, almost forgot!"

Madi looked around and spotted Nathan talking to Mallory and Ray. She stumbled over and put her arm around him, "I need to talk to you."

Nathan steadied her then led her off to another corner. Max saw and headed over. He arrived just in time to hear the question, "How did you know it was us?"

Nathan was more than a little drunk, which made him more than a little sentimental and slurry. He noticed that Max had taken Madi's hand. He took each of their free hands. He changed who he looked at with who he was addressing, "When I saw the headline I knew you would never do that. He'd never cheat on you. Max isn't a cheat and we wrote Warzone because we'd both been cheated on. Never do that. Plus he loves you way too much to screw it up over a shag. The way you are with her is awesome. I love watching. Not in a creepy perverted way. You're fun and it's cool to see you taking the piss and arguing and being ridiculous all over each other."

Max pouted and hugged his friend, "Thank you, Nath. You can watch us be ridiculous anytime you want." This was drunken male bonding part two for Max.

Nathan snickered, "I watched you have sex too. Just once though." He looked at Madi, "Nice freckles on your bum."

Madi sighed, "So sweet. Not."

"Oi, I'm not done. I completely knew that was you two." He held up one finger, "One, because the talking bits he'd never say to anyone but you. No way." He held up a second finger, "The cuddling at the end. You don't cover up and snuggle with like that with a hook up after those filthy texts. The sex didn't match the texts either. All wrong." One more finger, "Third, I've heard you two go at it before. On the tour bus. The sound matched." He started laughing, "I'm sorry."

Madi and Max joined in his laugher and they all hugged. Max put his hands on Nathan's face and brought their foreheads together, "I really appreciate that you knew I'd never do that and all that nice shit you said. It means a lot."

Nathan had his hands on Max's shoulders, "The way I see you and the conversations we've had about her. No way, mate, absolutely not."

"You're right. There's just no way. I'm not a fucking idiot. She's . . . " He turned his head to look at her then back to Nathan, "my forever." He poked Nathan in the chest, "You're the only one that knew that, Nath."

Madi felt the shift. Not that either were paying attention to her, but she stepped back carefully and headed toward the others. She quickly grabbed them all and pointed, "Get over there and fix this!"

"What did we do?" Siva asked innocently.

"I don't know, but go fix it." She pointed again.

Tyler joined Sasha and Madi, "What's wrong?"

"He thinks one of them believed the story."

Sasha went, "Oh! I don't know. I wasn't there when they went to him. We didn't know what it was all about, but we didn't think he'd cheated. Not Max and not with you. He's happy and from the looks of the video sexually satisfied." They girls laughed and headed off for more drinks.

Over in the corner Nathan had this, "I'm the only one that figured out it was you two. I don't think for a second that Siva thought you'd done anything. Tom and Jay . . . who's ever sure they even think. They were just all over the sex and being green with envy."

That's when the other's got there. Siva asked the same question, "What did we do?"

Max trusted Nathan and directed his question to Tom and Jay, "Did you think I'd do that? I'd cheat on her? Don't you know me better than that?"

Jay raised his eyebrows and shoulders, "I considered it possible if all the forever talk had scared you, but thought it highly unlikely and out of character. You may be a whore when single, but not when coupled up."

Max nodded, "Appreciate the honesty. Forever talk doesn't scare me at all." He looked at his best friend, "Had I not stopped you, you would have asked if I cheated."

Tom nodded emphatically, "I was ready to throw a nutty, to use your woman's words, and wanted you to be losing it with me. I knew you'd yell if I asked. When you wouldn't say anything I was about to go off on you."

Siva spoke up, "I don't think any of us thought it was true, but when you wouldn't say anything it was worrisome. Completely get why you did that now, but then not so much."

"The why's actually very sweet." Tom put an arm around his friend and shook him, "Cute little smitten boy."

Max lay his head on Tom's shoulder, "Alright, it bothered me that you'd think I'd do that."

Tom patted his head, "Nothing seriously, Max."

It was nearly midnight when Madi felt an arm snake around her stomach while a hand moved her hair and soft lips nibbled on the back of her neck, "Ready to go to bed, angel?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Jay snickered, "I think we're safe from potential sex video tonight, due to extreme drunkenness."

Max had his chin on Madi's shoulder, "You would be positively wrong." Madi kissed his cheek. "Just sloppier and take longer to finish."


	83. Chapter 83

"This morning I've got The Wanted plus a spare in the studio today. I gotta say I am intrigued with all that's going on in studio this morning. So I'll get right to it. Max?" Jack the morning DJ stood in the center with the boys and Madi across the table on stools.

Max smirked, "Morning."

"You woke up yesterday to find you're a porn star."

"Something like that."

Tom leaned forward, "He's being modest. He's a legend in the sack."

Jack jumped back in, "Never known Max to be modest. The part I'm not getting is the whole premise of the story is you cheated on your girlfriend with this woman you'd exchanged some dirty texts with and then hooked up with for the weekend."

"It was just one night", Jay interjected when Jack took a breath.

Jill, the other half of "Jack and Jill in the Morning" jumped in, "What's his recovery time like?"

Madi snickered, "Good."

Jack pointed to her, "This is where I get lost. For those of you not streaming the video we have five boys who look hungover as hell, Max has a fat lip, and sitting next to him holding his hand is his girlfriend. My imagination says the boys all got drunk, she showed up and punched him, and then forgave him."

Max took over, "Absolutely not. Her best friend, Tyler, from Trouble Is, who can thank me later for the plug, punched me before he knew everything." He squeezed Madi's hand as he continued, "The story is made up, the texts old, and the video is real from the last time I was home in Manchester. It's not me cheating on my girlfriend." He took a deep breath, "It's me with my girlfriend."

Jack's mouth dropped open, "What were you thinking making a sex video? Has no one learned that they always get out?"

"We didn't. Someone set up a camera in our room then sold as something it wasn't. I can't tell you why. That's for the police to sort out."

Jill gasped, "Oh my god, how embarrassing."

Madi spoke up, "Yes and no. Of course it's embarrassing that entirely too many people have seen us having sex."

Max's turn, "But we're adults in a serious relationship. We have sex."

"Obviously." Jill winked at him.

Max couldn't stop laughing, so Nathan jumped in, "Luckily it was a good night and not some drunken sloppy thing. They can be proud."

Jack addressed the other boys, "What did you guys think when you saw it?"

Nathan kept going, "No one believed the story, but only her sister and me knew it was them. Sister recognized the freckles on her bum and let's say I'd heard the soundtrack before." That got everyone laughing again.

"We tried to come up with a title last night and were completely unsuccessful. I think we should have some sort of twitter contest for best film title." Jay smirked, "And it needs some background music, a score."

Madi made a squeaking noise, "Do not encourage people to watch this more."

"Yeah, but if we found the right music it would look less like porn and more like a sexy music video. I'm only trying to help." Jay smiled innocently.

"I gotta say, I was expecting some sort of damage control for a night gone wrong." Jack shook his head and looked around the room. "Not a room full of hungover people laughing about it."

Max nodded, "Madi and I decided to be up front. It's us and if you didn't know we had sex you haven't been paying attention. We weren't okay letting people believe I was cheating, because that's not who I am or who we are. Many of our fans are entirely too young to be watching that video. We've contacted the police because this isn't acceptable. People say when you're famous you sign on for a lack of privacy, but this is far far beyond that. This wasn't us getting it on in the back of a club and some crappy iPhone footage. Cameras in our hotel room. No one signs on for that."

Jack held out his hand to Madi as he addressed Max, "And it wasn't just you, they drug your girlfriend into it."

"Exactly."

"What's next?"

"Off to Atlanta tonight for a gig. She's going with me. Nothing will change from this. We'll still hang out and meet fans. We'll still be out partying. I do need to say I won't be autographing screen shots from this or tolerating inappropriate questions or comments. This isn't dirty late night fun on twitter or some manipulated picture. This is a very private part of my life with a very important person." Max had planned to get that out there since Scooter made the call.

"Would fans really do that?" A chorus of "yes" went through the group.

Jill's voice came through again, "I know we've been joking about this, but I need to tell you both I'm really sorry this happened to you. Relationships are tough. Layer on he's a popstar and it's tougher. Then this. You two seem to be handling it well. I hope that's real and not just for show."

Max wasn't sure where to go with that. Madi was, "Thank you, we appreciate that. Both of us were more worried about the other. You make decisions on what's going to define you, what's going to affect you. This is nothing. I didn't think for a second he'd slept with someone. If anything it made us stronger; showed us we could work through a crisis together."

Max leaned over to kiss her, "This is too important to both of us to let some bullshit f . . . mess it up. Now we just get on with life and music making."

With that the interview switched to talk of the new CD and the many Jingle Balls. Max took a backseat and let the other's talk. Ten minutes later and they were gone.

Outside the studio was a line of fans. Max looked at Madi, "Stay with me." She smiled and nodded. He was not willing to let anyone say anything that might hurt or embarrass her without him being right there. He was fully prepared to walk away. This morning was filled with "Good interview", "We're sorry too", "You two were cute", and "Don't let mean people get you down."

Straight from the radio station they headed to the airport, boarded Scooter's plane, and were off to Atlanta. They all went back to sleep on the plane. More fans at their Atlanta hotel. They made it through to their room without incident. Max and Madi fell on the bed, "Haven't checked twitter since this began." He pulled out his phone and held it where she could see, "We'll answer together."

She smiled, "This is likely to be less appropriate."

"Yeah, the internet isn't real. Gonna ignore the shit." He kissed her sweetly and tweeted a greeting.

@MaxTheWanted Hello, my lovelies. @Madicakes and I checking in and saying thank you for your love and good behavior. I'm protective of my girl. #followspree

@MaxTheWanted RT "@meloveTW: Protective Max is very sweet and ridiculously hot. Good boyfriend." I try #followed

@MaxTheWanted RT "@snakecharmer: Loved how you used "we" all the interview!" We are a "we". #followed

@MaxTheWanted RT "@justformax: Is it bad behavior to say I'm jealous and Madi is lucky? Love you both." Probably, but you said it #nicely #followed

@MaxTheWanted RT "@RunWithScissors: speaking for the straight male fans . . . Max is a lucky fucking bastard and we're jealous." LOL, that wasn't so #nicely but it's a crooked compliment #followed

@MaxTheWanted RT "@GeorgiaPeach: See you at the show tonight. I'll be wearing my name." I'll be the one onstage with no hair #followed

@MaxTheWanted Gonna follow some more, then off to lunch. Starving. Any suggestions? We'll pick one and go. Kisses if you're there too.

Madi had a favorite restaurant here. Trouble Is was often in Atlanta and they always hit Muss and Turners. Jay and Nathan went with them. A few fans had suggested it and were treated to lunch with the boys. After lunch the girls got their kisses and pictures with every one.

After the show they hit a club in Buckhead. As expected there were photographers around. Madi shook her head, "They've already got us having sex. What more could they want?"

Max kissed her, "Trying to see if we're really fine or if one of us is going to snap."

She raised an eyebrow, "Ha! If the ultimate invasion didn't make me snap them milling about certainly won't. Come dance with me, sexy boy."

"How can I resist."

As they left the club photographers snapped pictures like crazy. Max threw his arm around her and led her through the crowd gathered outside. Someone yelled, "Come on guys, give us a kiss."

Max decided a kiss was better than a headline saying they'd refused to. He let her pull him closer and quickly got into the kiss. When they broke they quickly ducked into a cab. "Between the dancing and the kissing I'm very horny."

"I can work with that." She put her hand between his legs for the very long ride back to the hotel.

Max paid for the cab then took Madi's hand in his. It was very late and there were no fans. He led her quickly into the elevator. He couldn't help but be reminded of their first nights together. Pinning her in the corner, he pressed his hips against her, "See what you do to me?" He kissed her hard. "Remember your video where you said you wanted to rip my clothes off and beg me to fuck you? How's tonight work for you?"


	84. Chapter 84

He didn't wait for her answer. He laid claim to her mouth again and squeezed her breast roughly. Max got a rush when he felt her knees give out and her collapse against him. He heard the elevator ding and took her by the hand, "Come on."

Madi had to jog to keep up with his pace. While he unlocked the door she reached around to fondle him and rubbed against his ass. "Get inside, baby."

He reached behind him to hold her close, "I'm trying." The door beeped, "Fucking hell." He grabbed the hand that was on his crotch and pulled her into the room, not stopping until they cleared the bed. As soon as he turned around her hands went to his shirt and ripped through the buttons. He was shocked as he looked at his ripped shirt then her, "You literally meant rip my clothes off me."

She pulled her dress over her head, "You look sexy as hell like that." Her hands worked the zipper on his jeans and she dropped to her knees to take them off him, "You wanna come, Max?"

Max ran his fingers over her cheek, "Always." She turned her head to suck a finger suggestively, running her tongue around the tip as it slid from her mouth. "Bloody hell."

Her eyes met his as a sly smile crossed her mouth, "There are better things to suck here." With that she slowly took his cock to the back of her throat then swallowed around him. She worked him fast.

Max's fingers dug into her shoulder, "Coming, oh shit, Madison!" Madi sucked him hard through his orgasm then let him go. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to standing. His eyes met her, "I'm not going to fuck you until you beg."

She licked her lips, "Please, baby."

An evil laugh came from his throat, "That's not even close."

He scooped her into his arms and laid her in the middle of the bed. He kissed her lips once before standing again. His eyes slowly took in every inch of her while he made a plan. First he hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs. He crawled over her on the bed, kissing her again while he unclasped her bra. Skilled fingers rolled her nipple and pinched enough to have her hissing in a breath. He repeated the action on the other nipple with a similar reaction. The addition of her head canted back and her hips shifting was more than welcome. Max scooted down to take a tight bud in his mouth. Madi palmed the back of his head in silent encouragement, squirming against the sheets.

One of Max's hands touched her knee and it instantly fell open. Max looked up, "Something you want?"

"I want you to touch me."

He ran his hand up her inner thigh, his fingers brushing between her legs, feeling her slick warmth, "I want to touch you." He laid his hand over her sex, rubbing and teasing. A finger barely splitting her, but more with each passing second.

She arched into his hand, "Love how you touch me."

"Good." He sealed his mouth over hers, his tongue searching out hers to tangle slowly. Her kiss gave away his middle finger penetrating her, crooking to stroke inside her. He added a second finger and his thumb circled her clit, "So wet already, angel. And I'm not nearly done with you."

It was more the intensity of his voice that was doing her in, "Max . . ." She lost her thought with a deep twisting push of his fingers. "Oh."

"Hmm, like that?"

She curled her hips toward his fingers, "Yes." The "s" drew out and ended in a shudder. She whimpered with the feel of his fingers leaving her.

Max wore a wicked grin, "I need to taste you, baby." She prepared herself for the onslaught of his sweet mouth, but instead saw him bring his fingers to his mouth and suck the taste of her off them. "So good." He licked his lips before tonguing her nipple again, "Even better now."

She reached above her head. Watching him taste her was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen, "Please, Max." His thumb flicking her clit left her shuddering again.

He moved up to kiss beside her ear, "Please what?" He sucked her earlobe.

"Fuck me . . . anything."

"No." The word was barely a whisper. He saw her grasp pulling at the headboard, "I like that. Keep holding on."

He left a wet kiss in the middle of her stomach before moving between her legs. He slid his hands under her ass and pulled her up to him. He tongue fucked her slowly, swirling inside her, before teasing her clit. "Tongue or cock, love?"

Easy answer for the moment, "Tongue."

"Good answer cause you're not getting the other. Yet."

"You're trying to kill me."

Max chuckled, "Yeah, kinda."

Max knew how to make this last. Maddeningly slow circles calmed her. Teasing flicks and sucks brought her off the bed. He used both to keep her on edge, but not letting her go over. One thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't keep this up much longer. The way she held on (like he'd told her to), writhed beneath him, and the sounds she was making had his cock throbbing. He was pretty sure this was going to be a record quick fuck. He slid his fingers back inside her, pumping slow and deep, "You want to come, Madi."

She nodded her head quickly, "Oh yeah, please. Make me come then fuck me. I need you inside me. Please, Max."

When this started he'd told her that her words weren't even close. At the time he wasn't sure what words would be. Now, in the end, it was a unique combination of words and the pleading tone of her voice that caused something in his brain to snap. He stopped the teasing and had her calling out his name in under thirty seconds.

Another five and he was pushing into her, "So tight." A quick thrust forward and he was buried in her, "So good."

Madi winced with the mix of pain and pleasure that first thrust delivered. His shoulders would wear the stain of her nails for his good work. Each hard thrust burned into her. She wrapped and legs around his hips and begged for more, "Faster, baby."

Max found her lips and dove in for a kiss, his hips pistoning into her. Fast. Hard. A brutal pace for them both. One he couldn't keep up. Max had to break the kiss to breathe as he came, "Yes, oh god, yes!" His eyes were squinted shut as fireworks exploded behind them. It took all the energy he had left to push way from her and land on the bed, "Damn."

Madi laid a hand in the middle of his stomach, "Damn is right." A few minutes passed before she rolled to kiss his shoulder, "You're a bad bad man."

He wrapped his arm around her, "Apparently that works for you."

She slid her leg over him and cuddled up, "Apparently."


	85. Chapter 85

Everyone was going to New York. Madi and Max would stop there, while the other's went on to England. A larger crowd had gathered outside their hotel to say goodbye and they went down early enough to spend some time. Max insisted Madi stay right beside him. She did her best to be invisible, letting the fans have their time and offering to take pictures. They were more than half way through the line when a group of girls in front of them started giggling and one of them spoke up, "You guys are going to make pretty babies."

Max glanced at Madi, "There's a first." He looked to the group, uncertain of who'd spoken, "Thank you?" He shrugged when Nathan looked at him with a "what the fuck" face.

A voice came from the same group of girls, "They're certainly getting in enough practice."

Someone else added, "Blow jobs don't make babies."

Madi saw Max's body go tight. The other's had instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at him for direction. The other fans had gone silent. He finished signing the CD in his hands, kissed the owner, and posed for a picture. Then his eyes went to the group, "I thought I was clear that sort of comment wasn't appropriate."

"When are we ever appropriate?"

Tom shook his head looking at the one who'd spoken, "This is different and you're old enough to know the difference."

Kevin gave an out, "Just a few more minutes guys, we've got a plane to catch."

Max put his arm around Madi and headed to the van. The others went back to visiting. Once inside she looked over, "Isn't this punishing the others for a few bad fans?"

"Yes. Hopefully I only have to do this once and word will get out that I'm serious. This isn't a topic for discussion. If it continues I'll have to come up with another plan, like ignoring. I'd like to try and make it stop first."

Madi nodded, "Ok, I get that." She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He kissed her lips, "Love you too."

In New York they were greeted by less than twenty fans. Most had assumed they all had gone on to England. The couple walked toward them with their arms around each other. Madi recognized a couple and whispered to him, "You need to let me have some time alone here. I can work this."

He looked at them then her, "One wrong word and we're gone." He kissed her cheek before letting go of her.

Madi hung back a few steps and waited for them to come to her. When he'd made his way through the first group of girls they walked over to her. "Thank you for being here."

"No, problem. We took a chance that he'd be back here with you. If not we'd still get a chance to talk to you."

"Aww, that's very sweet. Thank you. Although I know you'd be disappointed if I was alone." Her small group grew as Max moved on meeting new ones.

One of the new arrivals looked over her shoulder to see where Max was then leaned toward Madi, "Did he really walk away this morning because someone said something about . . you know?"

Madi nodded with a slight grimace, "He'd asked for that whole thing to be off limits. The comment was out of line and I think you all know enough without asking questions." Everyone laughed.

"I guess that's true. Sorry."

"Do any of you have a diary, or is your twitter or tumblr private where only fanmily has access?" Several of the girls nodded. "Imagine someone stole your diary or hacked into your tumblr and showed it to a bunch of people. Now everyone knows really private things about you, and the next day you've got to face them knowing what they know." She saw recognition hit their faces.

Madi hadn't paused for a comment, but someone gave one, "He must feel really bad that this hurt you too."

Perfect, she thought to herself. "Yes."

Another fan spoke up, "He's super protective."

It was great how they were doing this for her, "Yeah, so he walked away. I hope it doesn't happen again, because it sucks for the fans who were behaving."

Max was with the last bunch when he noticed Madi with her back to him and the girls around her. He put his arms around the two closest to him and nodded in her direction, "What do you think is going on over there?" The girls giggled and put their hands on his waist. He looked at the last few around him, "Let's go see." He walked them over and stood behind her to listen in.

Half way through her thought the girl talking noticed Max, but kept going, "Twitter went ape shit. No one's said who they are, which I guess is good because they'd be slammed with hate."

"I don't want that," Max spoke and watched Madi scoot back to let him in the circle. "but don't want to hear anymore shit like that. I recognize it was meant to be funny, but just because someone put our sex life on the internet doesn't mean it's no longer private."

The girls shook their head, "Some girls think that because we're fanmily nothing is off limits."

Another added, "A lot of fanmily forgets that you guys and the girlfriends are people. Hateful tweets and really personal things are still hurtful."

"It's all fun until someone crosses the line." The one under Max's right arm had joined in.

Max looked at her nodding, "That's right. We take it with a grain of salt most of the time."

The one under Max's left arm spoke up, "Nathan puts girls in their place when he's had enough."

"I think we've all said 'enough' a few times."

Madi laughed, "I love when Nath smacks someone down."

Max rolled his eyes, "I was trying to keep it nicely."

"Yeah, but sometimes he's really snarky." Madi poked him in the stomach, "You just get bitchy."

"Are you all listening to her? Calling me bitchy." Several girls laughed and sided with Madi. "Oh, is that how it's going to be? Fine." He laughed with them, "This has been lovely ladies, but we need to go. It's been a long few days. Thank you again for being here."

"Can we get a group pic with both of you?" They found a willing accomplice to play amateur photographer and got everyone squeezed into frame for a series of pictures with several different phones.

The couple stayed intermingled with the group as they all made their way to the exit. Last hugs were exchanged and the couple climbed into a cab. Max immediately leaned in to kiss her, knowing they were watching, "You created your own little fan club."

She shrugged, "I made them think." She explained the conversation she'd had with them.

He pulled his eyebrows together and shook his head slowly, "That was bloody brilliant. You're very good."

~*~*~*~

Max dropped their bags inside the door and watched his girlfriend walk into the bedroom. He followed to find her laid out on the bed and joined her, "Do we have anything to do tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, and please tell me you don't want to do anything. I want to be invisible."

"Right there with you." He was relieved. Doing nothing was perfect. "Need to run to the shops. Nothing to eat. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"That sounds delicious." She rolled over to cuddle against him, her head on his chest. "I need to get keys made. They'll show up as soon as I get new ones."

Max stood up and pulled her, "Let's get it over with and start being invisible."

Two hours later they'd hit the grocery and stopped by a restaurant for a bite to eat. Once the groceries were away Max took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and handed it to her, "Put this on." She looked at him strangely. He continued pulling off his jeans as he spoke, "T-shirt and panties." He went to the docked iPod and hit shuffle before climbing into the bed. "Come here, beautiful."

Madi smiled at the man clad only in boxer briefs reaching his hand out to her, "What are you up to?"

Max pulled her close, sandwiching one leg between his, pulling the other over him, and holding her hand against his chest, "We're being invisible."

She laid her head down, using his bicep as a pillow, "Ah, okay." She laid her cheek against shoulder and sighed with the feel of his lips on her forehead and the arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Both were silent for the length of several songs. When the first song they'd dance to started Max smiled. He kept his voice a whisper, "I like being quiet with you."

She pulled her head away and barely touched his lips with hers, "I like this. It's been so chaotic."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, Max, it's not your fault."

He kissed her softly, "Let me?" He waited for her to nod, "I've never felt as horrible as I did when I saw that video. Between the distance, fans, and press being with me isn't easy and this is ridiculous. I wouldn't have been surprised or blamed you if you'd walked away. I knew you wouldn't, but I was afraid I was wrong. You are strong as hell, Madison. I am in awe of how you've handled yourself and how you've handled me. You touch me and I know everything will be alright. Because you're there."

She watched him smile as she ran her hand along the back of his head to come to rest on the side of his neck, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." He kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you."

"I wish I could make that video disappear."

"Me too." She rubbed her nose against his, "But we'll make it through this and be stronger."

"I love how you look at things. I'm worried about Saturday. Is your dad going to skin me?"

Madi laughed and hugged him, "Tyler is much harder than my dad."

"Should be a'right then." His eyebrows furrowed, "I need you to talk to me so I know you're ok."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "This all feels very unreal. It's like I'm watching it happen instead of experiencing it. I think I'm ok with that. I'm in crisis mode and dealing with what comes up."

He wasn't surprised, "Promise me that when it hits you, if it hits you, you'll tell me. I feel like you've been strong for me and I want to be there for you. I got you into this after all."

"I don't think it's been one sided, but I promise." More kisses, "Stop blaming yourself, Max. I don't. You can't predict crazy."

"I'll try."

With that that went back to holding each other, listening to music, and eventually drifting off to sleep.


	86. Chapter 86

Madi felt the gentle pressure of his body as he stretched out on her back. He moved her hair away from her neck and left soft kisses until she shuddered, "Do you know what today is?"

She opened her eyes to his smiling face, "I do know what today is."

"Mmm, six months of us." He laid his open mouth on the back of her neck, using his tongue to make circles.

"Which is certainly long enough for you to know exactly what kissing the back of my neck does to me." She squirmed until he popped up onto his hands and knees letting her turn over then lowered himself again to press her into the bed. She wrapped her hands around his back and trailed her nails down either side of his spine, leaving his skin covered in goose pimples.

He leaned in for what would be the first of many kisses, "I do know exactly what that does to you. It fits in with my plans."

She wiggled her hips, feeling his erection, "What plans do you have for me, Max?"

"Make love to you then make us breakfast. All's ready except for the cooking." He'd prepped everything before waking her.

"You've been busy." She kissed up his neck to his jaw, "Been an amazing six months."

"And it's just the beginning." He laced his fingers into her hair, "I love you, angel."

That was the end of words as their bodies took over saying everything that they needed to know.

In the afterglow Madi traced patterns on his chest and Max alternated between playing with her hair and her ear, "I have discovered something you should probably be aware of."

"What's that?"

He rolled away to reach beside the bed and brought up a square box with the words "Tiffany & Co." emblazoned on the top, "I like jewelry shopping."

Madi's laugh was like music to him, "I can't say I'm bothered by that." She took the box and opened it, her eyes immediately shifting to his, "Max, it's beautiful. Thank you." The bracelet was a simple yet elegant design. A yellow gold infinity symbol with a chain looping through each end.

Max was silent as he placed it around her wrist, kissing the inside of her wrist before laying her hand back on his chest, "It's how long I'll love you."

All she could manage was his name before the tears started. He wiped and kissed them away, holding her close. "I have something for you too." She opened the night stand drawer and held out a shark keychain that doubled as a bottle opener. On it were two keys. One was black with sparkly stones spelling out "Rockstar".

"Fun and functional. What are the keys to?" He knew, but wanted to hear. He was a little confused by the way she bit her lip.

"You always check if it's ok to stay here and the other day you asked if you could have a beer. I know your home is in Manchester, but this can be home too. If you want it to be."

He'd expected a flippant "the front door" not an invitation to share her space. Now he understood her biting her lip. He whispered "I do" against her lips before kissing her. He shivered as the words sank in and when they parted it was her turn to kiss away his tears. He started laughing and pulled her to him, "My plan did not involve so much crying."

She rolled over on top of him, "I can help." She sat up, straddling his hips, "My turn to make love to you."

"Brilliant plan."

It was after lunch before breakfast was ready. Max shoveled mounds of food on his plate, "Fucking starving." He watched her doing the same thing, "Anything you want to do today?"

"Eat." She started in on the bacon, "You can never have enough bacon."

They were just finishing and talking through their lack of plans for the day when there was a knock at the door. Max jumped up and welcomed Tyler in. Tyler took in the pillaged spread, "I don't get baked beans for breakfast."

Madi shrugged, "British. What's up, buttercup?"

Tyler munched a piece of toast, "Kim's scouting a new restaurant tonight. Wanna go?"

Madi looked at Max, "Free food and wine."

Max nodded, "We're in."

"Reservations at eight." He headed back out the door, "Dress up date night."

Dinner was a great end to an otherwise great day. They spent the afternoon browsing an eclectic combination of shops. By the time dinner arrived they were hungry again. Conversation was fun and light, which after the last few days was perfect. Two couples out enjoying each other. They finished off a last bottle of wine over dessert and called it a night.

They made it up the stairs before Madi jumped on Max's back, "My feet hurt. Carry me."

He put his hands under ass to help hold her up or maybe just feel her up, "Almost home."

"Yeah, that's why my feet hurt. I waited too long to use you as a horse."

"Is that some commentary on my size? Hung like a . . ."

She smacked his head, "Filthy mind."

He laughed while he opened the door, "Where shall I drop you?"

"Dropping would hurt. Set me down gently."

"Where?"

She kissed the side of his neck, "Depends on what you want to do."

"Bed it is!"


	87. Chapter 87

Madi made the right hand turn into the brick driveway, "We're here."

Max had been watching all the houses go by on either side and quickly turned his attention to the front. "Shit." Half way up the driveway was a pond edged by a walkway with a bridge leading to a gazebo in the middle. The side nearest the road was a scaffold wall. The other side a sloping rock wall leading up to the two story Italian style villa. Double glass doors drew attention to the entry amidst the grey creek stone. Either side was brick with large windows allowing for plenty of natural light. He could count three chimneys. "You grew up here?"

Madi nodded, "Yes."

When they made the turn in the drive he could see the swimming pool and the view of the Neponset reservoir. "Gorgeous." When the car stopped he looked at her, "Your dad's a corporate lawyer. Who's he work for?" He anticipated the answer and when she said "New" he joined in for "England Patriots. Makes sense now. They must have shit when you gave up law to edit books and work for a musician."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "I'm the rebellious child."

"Are you coming in?" Mallory's voice came from the stairs leading to the deck, "Someone is excited to see you." She held a squirming toddler in her arms.

In pictures he'd thought Katie must look like her dad, not in person. Max opened the car door, "She's like a little clone."

"Roberts' girls in triplicate." Madi jumped out and ran up the stairs, "How's my sweet knees?" Madi called her that instead of "sweet niece".

The little girl wrapped her arms around Madi's head, "Auntie M, I loves you."

Madi rubbed noses with Katie, "I loves you too." She shifted her to her hip, "This is Max."

Mallory nodded at her daughter. Katie leaned out to pat Max's face, "Good boy."

"Mallory!" Madi's mouth and eyes were wide in shock.

Max started laughing and put his arm around Mallory, "You are so wrong." He clearly remembered her doing the same thing in response to his "performance".

Mallory put her arm around his waist, "Be careful, she's at the perfect height to do damage and loves to tackle."

They headed inside as Max nodded his understanding. They walked through the deck doors into the eat-in kitchen. The open floor plan looked through the entry hall into a family room with a fireplace, flat screen, and a large leather sectional. Their mom came down the stairs, "You're early."

Madi set Katie on the floor and hugged her mom, "Like zero traffic."

"Max, welcome and make yourself at home." She hugged him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked at Madi, "Your dad's at the office. He thought you could give Max the tour then they'd go to the beer tasting."

"There really is a beer tasting?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "There's a restaurant with some ungodly number of beers on tap. You get a score card to keep track as you try them."

"That sounds like heaven."

Madi was in the fridge, "I need to walk around a little before getting back in the car. My ass is flat." The house tour took a while. Max stopped at every picture and asked questions. Going up the stairs were pictures spanning the ages of all three girls. "There are digital frames in the family room that rotate through tons of pictures. Dad had a ball putting those together."

"Need to set that up for mum, she'd love it. Christmas idea." He kissed her cheek, "How do you not still have a room?" He remembered her saying her room had been overtaken by Katie.

"I have a room, but I gave up the bigger room to Katie." She led him to the little girl's room, "Obviously hers." Next was Mallory's room, then hers. "All my stuffs in here, but it's not my room like when I lived here."

He looked around the bright yellow and white room, "Doesn't feel like you."

She shook her head, "No, my room was white with one bright red wall with black paint spattered all over. They hated it and I hear it was hell to cover. This is mom's decorating."

Max laughed as he hugged her, "You were spoiled."

"Sort of, complete daddy's girl, but I worked for him filing and stuff from thirteen." She moved to look out the window over the reservoir, "I was always at there with him or out on the water. There's an awesome rope swing out there. Mallory was a mama's girl. She married a doctor and went to nursing school to work in his office. Now she works for a physical therapist here. She was always more settled and I was out running wild in the streets."

"That was me and Jack. He studied while I snogged girls behind the gym. He's got a bit of me in him and me him. The other night Mallory got her drink on just fine." He kissed her, "Six months in you're rather settled with me. I'll run the streets with you."

The next kiss was interrupted by Mallory clearing her throat, "Dad says it's beer o'clock."

Madi took Max's hand and headed out. He looked at Mallory, "Still not sure he's not going to skin me."

Madi pulled up at the Patriot's facility to see buses, "Guess the guys haven't left yet. Away game."

There were a group of fans gathered near the doors that Madi headed toward. He smiled, "This feels familiar."

He followed her lead and signed in and donned his visitor page. Off the elevator he looked down the hall to see her dad in a group of men, "This way." He put his arm around her, "Those are some big men."

"Those are football players."

He was surprised, "Why are they dressed up?"

"Plane. They dress for travel. Coaches orders."

He cringed, "Terribly uncomfortable."

Brian smiled, "There's my baby girl." He hugged his daughter then pulled Max in with them, "Nice to see you again, Max."

"Thanks for having me."

Brian put his arm around his daughter, "Ready for beer tasting, Max?"

"I'm always ready for beer tasting."

From in front of them came a laugh, "Me too!" Madison screamed and flung herself into the man's arms. "Hey, sweet knees, you look beautiful."

Max's brow furrowed, "Uncle?"

"My brother, Jack."

"I've got a brother Jack too, excellent."

~*~*~*~ two hours later~*~*~*~

Conversation had covered football (both varieties), music, food, and travels. Jack had spent three years studying in England and Brian had visited several times a year.

"Well, that beer tasted like absolute shit." Max was scraping his tongue over his teeth. "Magic Hat #9 is a big X."

Jack grabbed his list, "You have a multi level rating system?"

"X is shit, O is neutral, check mark is good, check plus is a keeper."

Brian snorted a laugh, "Man takes his beer serious."

Max pointed at himself, "British. Beer and footie." He drank another of the tasters, "Like that one." He signaled the waitress, "Hey, love, we're ready for the next batch. Thank you."

"Sure thing, cutie."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You get hit on a lot."

"It's the accent." He waved off the comment, "I'm off the market anyway." He looked at Brian, "Your daughter, both of them really, are amazing. So strong."

Brian lit up with pride, "Thank you, my girls are very different."

"Madi was telling me she was the one jumping in the water out back and Mal was cooking. Explains Madi's lack of cooking skill."

"She can cook cheese foods." They all laughed and Brian continued, "They were different from day one. Madison came out screaming. Mallory was this sweet quiet little girl who loved dresses and playing with dolls. She used to get her heart broken every other week, so sensitive. When she got married I was able breath again. She needed someone to take care of her."

Max shook his head, "Oh, she's so strong. It broke my heart when Madi told me her story."

Jack agreed with his brother, "She learned to be strong. I was going to say that she had to be, but she didn't. She could have stayed curled up in bed like she did that first month."

"Madi slept with her every night. I think they traded off some qualities while they slept. Mallory got stronger and Madi learned to nurture. I never worried about that girl being able to take care of herself. She's smart, beautiful, and feisty as hell."

"Don't I know it! I love her feisty and softer sides." Max started on his next taster.

"What are your intentions toward my youngest daughter, Max?" Brian threw back his drink while Max started choking.

Jack patted his back and handed him a napkin, "You had to see that coming."

"Was hoping to be a bit drunker." Max wiped off his shirt and tossed the napkin toward the empty glasses. He glanced at Madi's uncle then met her father's eyes, "I love your daughter very much."

Brian started laughing, "Relax son, I'm kidding. You two will work that out."

"I see where she gets that feistiness from." He smiled and shook his head, "Really, I was prepared. She's your baby and I'm a ropey brit popstar. Tyler's surely broke you in, but he wasn't dating your daughter. I'd ask me what the hell I was doing."

"What the hell are you doing sounds better than what are your intentions."

Max continued, "I know she can take care of herself, but I'm still going to. We're good together, happy. Not letting her get away. So, my intention is to marry your daughter and give you some little grandchildren with mixed up accents. Not there yet, but not far. Should I ask your permission before I propose?"

Brian was smiling, "She's happy and you're good to her. That's all I want. You do what you need to do about proposing."

"Excellent!" He downed a new taster and gave it a check plus, "About her dowry. I was thinking five goats."

"Five? I think that's a big excessive."

Max shrugged, "I think she's worth at least that."

Brian eyed up the competition, "Three goats." Max grimaced. "And a chicken."

"And a chicken? Deal." The two men shook hands laughing.


	88. Chapter 88

Madi carried Katie as the Roberts women walked into the restaurant. They'd called ahead and the men were at a bigger table in the dining area. As they wove their way through the tables a voice called out, "Madison?"

Madi turned her head and instantly recognized the owner of the voice and several other faces at the table. She waved, "I'll be right back."

When Max saw her he stood to hug her. It was half a hug with the toddler in her arms, so he added a kiss. He laid his hand on Katie's back and put his face even with hers, "What is that unhappy face about, little one?"

Katie rubbed her face on Madi's shoulder, "Momma's mean."

"Oh, what did momma do?" He cut his eyes to see Mallory roll hers.

Katie held up her foot, "Shoes."

Madi smiled, "Katie does not like shoes."

Max kissed the little girls head, "I don't like shoes. But you could get hurt in here. When we get home we'll take them off and run around."

Katie reached for Max and the next thing he knew he had the littlest clone wrapped around his neck. He hugged her and started singing in her ear, then rubbing his chin on her neck until the sad face was giggling.

Madi pouted, "You took my baby."

"Trust me, I'll give it back when it smells."

Mallory had grabbed a high chair, "I'll take her while you go visit."

Max looked confused. Madi took his hand, "Old friends."

Seated around the table were a dozen classmates. Most she liked. She entered the group at Doug, the one who had yelled earlier. He jumped up and hugged her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She introduced Doug and Max then quickly ran through the names of the others. "Wow, it's like a mini high school reunion."

"We try to get together every couple of months. It's a good night out. Is Tyler hitting the road soon?"

"Nothing on the calendar yet. He's in the studio working on new music."

Two of the women, Cheryl and Darla, had been chatting, "Max, you look familiar."

Max raised his eyebrows, "Singer."

"For?"

"The Wanted."

"Oh yeah." The women's eyes lit up, "Nathan."

Max looked at Madi, "Always Nathan."

Madi shrugged, "He confuses the mind with innocently sexy routine."

"Bastard. I can't pull that off."

Darla snickered, "No, you can not. Just home visiting the family, Madison."

She'd been distracted looking at Max, "Umm, yeah, Max had a few days off. Back to England Monday."

The next several minutes were spent catching up on everyone's lives. Madi was the one to call it an end and head back to the table with her family. As her dad had said, the food was delicious and everyone left stuffed.

Max pulled Katie out of her car seat and ran toward the house. While he waited for the others to arrive and open the door he pulled off her shoes and toed off his. Once inside he put her down in the family room, "No shoe dance?" He held her hands and they danced around on the carpet.

They were still dancing when Mallory came in carrying pajama's, "We watch a movie to settle down before bed."

Max made a face at Katie, "Can I pick the movie? I love Disney films." Katie nodded and Max went over to the shelf of DVD's, "Oh, one of my favorites."

When the movie was over Max had Madi's dad take a picture. Mallory and Madison were on either side of him and Katie had fallen asleep sitting in his lap.

@MaxTheWanted Excellent day. Me and my girls watching Lion King. #triplets

~*~*~*~

Max quietly closed the door to the bedroom and eased up behind Madi, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck, "Sneaking me into your room was a brilliant idea."

Madi held his hands to keep them from wandering, "It doesn't mean tonight's the night, Max."

"How long you gonna make me wait? We've been dating for six months and I love you."

She turned in his arms and stroked the back of his head, "You'll wait until I'm ready. Won't you, Max?"

He sighed, "Of course, I will, angel. I just want you. Want to be your first."

"You will be. I promise." She pressed her lips to his and let the kiss take over.

Before they knew it they were stretched out on her bed with Max's hand up her top. He assumed they'd gone "this" far before and unsnapped her bra to touch her. Madi pulled away from the kiss, "Max."

"Shh, let me touch you like the other night. Remember how good that felt." He pulled the string on her yoga pants as he talked then went back to kissing her. "Please, let me make you feel good."

Her permission came in the form of her leg falling to the side, giving him access to her. Like any good horny teenager he took advantage before she had the chance to change her mind. He slid his hand inside her pants and panties, feeling the outside of her, massaging her, waiting for that leg to move a bit more to the side.

Madi spread her legs, "Oh god."

"That's my girl." His fingers found her clit and made slow circles. His other hand lifted her shirt so he could suck her, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, feels good."

He waited a few minutes until she was good and squirming before kissing her lips again, "Let me go down on you."

She widened her eyes in shock, "What?"

"You heard me." He slid his middle finger inside here, "I'd never do anything you weren't ok with. My fingers feel this good, think how my tongue would feel." He kissed her again to prove his point, "Let me go down on you, Madi." He watched her bite her lip and nod ever so slightly. Moving at the speed of light, Max had her pants off, on the floor, and was between her legs before she stopped nodding. "You're going to taste so good, baby."

Madi let out a squeak at the feel of his warm tongue on her. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her whimpering. When he slid his fingers inside her she sat up, "Max . . ."

He looked up her body, "Just my fingers, trust me."

"You know I trust you."

"I know." He smiled, "Let me finish what I've started."

This time her smile wasn't so shy, "You need to finish."

He laughed, "You mean, you need to." He went back to work and didn't stop until she cried out for him. He moved quickly up the bed to sooth his virgin girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her against him, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." She pulled away and looked down at the obvious reaction in his pants.

"Can't help that. I want you." He kissed her nose.

"I know." She reached down to rub his length, "I'm . . . afraid, but I want you."

Max put his hand on her face, "I love you and I'll wait as long as you need." He moved to kiss her, but stopped with a moan as she gripped him, "God, Madi. If I could have anything in the world. All I want is you."

"Ok."

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard or imagined the quiet word.

"It's your lucky night."

"No, it's our lucky night." He rolled to his back before peeling off his t-shirt and wriggling out of his pants. When he looked back to her she was looking at his cock with her mouth open and eyebrows pulled in, "What?"

She pulled her eyes back to him, "I know I've touched you before, but I've never seen you before." Her hand moved over his stomach toward his cock.

"Do whatever you want." He propped up on his elbows to watch her touching him.

When her hand wrapped around his cock she leaned in to kiss the side of his neck, "You feel so smooth."

"Perfect for being inside you." His words brought her mouth to his. He decided to give her an out, "Madison, are you sure?"

She looked at him confused then slowly smiled, "I'm sure. All I want is you too."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off him, "Then you've got to stop doing that." They both laughed then were kissing again. Max rolled her onto her back while he moved to his side. "You get scared and you tell me to stop. I'll stop."

"I love you."

"I love you too, angel." Their mouths met again for a long kiss. Max pulled her leg over his and slid his hand up her inner thigh, avoiding her clit to slide inside her. He swirled his fingers inside her walls until she shuddered, "You're ready." He scooted out from under her leg to between her thighs. He lay onto her, keeping his weight on his elbows, "Still scared."

"A little." Her hands rested on his waist.

"Then kiss me." He gave her a few seconds in the kiss before pushing inside her. Her nails dug into his skin and he kept going. Holding back to keep in the game. She was clinching her inner muscles tight, fighting against him. Sheathed in her completely he left the kiss to see her face, "Alright?"

"Pinched a bit, but not bad."

He smiled, "Good." Thus began the rhythmic slide of skin on skin. When he felt his orgasm approaching he nuzzled against her ear, "Gonna come, Madi. Feels so good." He growled near her ear with his release and felt her arms hold him tight.

Madi went with him when he rolled to the side, "Oh, that would have been a good first time."

He snickered, "Yours was bad?"

"Not so much bad as in a back of a car, on a dark road, with much awkward fumbling." She kissed him quickly, "Yours?"

"Couldn't have lasted thirty seconds. Too excited to be actually doing it to enjoy doing it. For long anyway."

"Isn't that the way it works?" She let out a deep breath with a smile, "You are the first boy I've had in my bed at my parent's house."

"Really?" His smile revealed how much he got off on that. "I like being first." He patted the bed wistfully.

"I thought it was disrespectful and figured daddy would kill the boy."

Max shook his head, "Na, not worried. Your dad likes me."

"Because he doesn't know what you talked his virginal daughter into doing."

"True, but mostly because he understands that if I could have anything in the world, all I'd want is you."


	89. Chapter 89

"Can we be invisible again?" Max grabbed her as soon as they made it through the front door and nuzzled into her neck, his hands on her waist. "I like being invisible with you."

His scruffy beard tickled, "I think that sounds about perfect."

"What would make it perfect?"

"A big bowl of french vanilla ice cream."

"Me and ice cream?"

"Yeah, maybe there's a footie match on."

"Now, you're talking!"

After they checked email and Max checked his flight status the couple turned off phones and laptops, locked the door, turned out the lights, and were invisible.

The next morning passed in a flurry. They ran out for breakfast, ran into a group of four fans, and then were back home. Max ducked into the bedroom, "Let me pack then we need to talk schedule."

She laughed, "What can you have to pack? This has been the craziest visit ever."

"Okay, let me figure out what t-shirt smells most like me to leave behind." He poked his head out the door, "And since this is home too, do I get a drawer or something?"

Madi was in the kitchen and turned to lean against the counter, "You will find empty drawers in the dresser, chest, and space in the nightstand." She turned her back on him, "Ha!"

He laughed, "You're good. I was teasing. Everything's dirty."

"Leave it and I'll wear it. If it's too stinky I'll just wash and put it away." She liked the idea of keeping part of him here. She finished up in the kitchen then settled on the couch.

"Alright," Max had his laptop open when he came out of the bedroom. "I had actual plans for this weekend. I have our schedule through the end of the year. We were to plan out time for us and then what to do about the holidays. So you can wake up next to me Christmas morning." Max loved how her face lit up, "See, I paid attention to your videos, not just the porny bits."

She kissed him sweetly, "You just rewatched the porny bits."

He squished up his face, "Of course. So at the end of the month we've got some festivals in Brazil, you're welcome to come, but Brazil tends to be crazy busy. I know you've been away from work a lot and would rather you be with me when I can be with you. Like, your birthday."

Madi smiled, "I love my birthday."

"I know. We're doing a gig in Vegas on your birthday. Wanna spend your birthday in Vegas, baby?"

"That sounds crazy good. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

He snickered, "So I hear. Which brings us to Thanksgiving. I'll be in New York. We're doing the Macy's Parade."

Madi jumped up, "Oh my god, Max! I love the parade. I always go to the parade. I love the parade."

"I imagine I can get you a good spot for the parade." He listened while she chattered on about the parade then got back to the task at hand, "Then right after Thanksgiving is half dozen or so Jingle Balls. Most on the east coast."

"Yeah, I know. I'm totally going to all of them. Santa hat and everything."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He leaned in for a kiss. "Last Jingle Ball thing is in London, so I'll be back home. Then I was thinking what if I came back here before Christmas and spend that with you, then we go back to Manchester for New Year's? Next year we can flip it." He quickly added, "No clue on schedule into January."

She took his laptop and put it on the table before climbing in his lap, "Don't care which way we do it. Wanna be with you."

"Me too." They kissed for several minutes. "That's a lot of me time over the next few months. Sure you won't get bored of me."

"I'm positive." She stroked the back of his head and laughed when he shivered, "You are so easy, Mr. George."

"One to talk, Ms. Roberts. Seeing as I talked you out of your virginity last night."

She sighed, "True. How many changes will happen to your schedule before Christmas?"

He laughed loudly, "About fifty, but these major events won't change. If anything there will be an extra trip or two thrown in. We'll make it work. Speaking of, I will understand if you have to shift something if Tyler goes out. Touchy subject, but I don't want you getting in a bind financially to be with me. I know you have to work." He ran his fingers through her hair and considered his next words carefully, "I should help you out with you running around with me. You need to let me." He braced for impact, but instead got a kiss.

"Max, I promise you I'm fine."

"I don't like thinking that I'm taking anything away from you by wanting you with me." He'd been concerned about this for a long time, but only now had a reason. "It's my home too."

Her eyes and mouth were open in surprise, "Sneaky little bastard!

"Living in New York is expensive."

She kissed his cheek, "I own my apartment. We split the cost of parking for the car. My only real expenses are utilities and play money."

"You own your flat?" He'd gotten stuck there.

"Law school graduation present. I have to pay taxes and fees, blah blah blah, so it's not free, but I'm fine. It's Brooklyn not Manhattan. Really." She saw by the look on his face he wasn't going to let this go. "How about this? Since it's your home too. You can pay for the cable and internet. Sign up for whatever sports and movie packages for you and your friends when you're here."

"Deal." He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"No, baby, thank you for worrying about me." She already had plans for that extra money. Plans involving him.

"I want to take care of you. Don't have the money yet, but I'm working on it." The Wanted didn't make him rich, but he had a very good paycheck with low expenses. Very good.

"We'll be fine."

~*~*~*~*~

Max was thankful when sleep took him and a long plane ride seemed much shorter. The drive home to Manchester would feel long for the anticipation of his mom's home cooking and beers at the pub with his friends. First there was that nasty police business to take care of. He crossed his fingers and sent up a silent wish that this be easy.

@MaxTheWanted Hours from home in a car. Amuse me. #followspree

He was flooded with jokes, photos, and dirty things. He retweeted whatever struck him and hit the follow button more times than he could track.

@Madicakes Miss me yet?

@MaxTheWanted Ridiculous questions will be ignored. #sillygirl

@Madicakes "Here By Me" Three Doors Down

@MaxTheWanted "Not Enough Time" INXS

@MaxThewanted Signing off . . . HOME! Thanks for keeping me company.

While he'd spent most of the time on twitter he'd also set up a night out with the boys. He decided to get the unpleasantness over first and had the driver drop him at the police station. Twenty minutes later he drug his suitcase out the door and got in the car with his brother, "That was blissfully anticlimactic."

Jack quirked his eyebrow, "The minute they questioned her she gave it all up, didn't she? Totally unprofessional job."

Max nodded, "Security cameras got an employee entering our room. He gave her up without hesitation. She paid him, saying it was a gag. He lost his job. She edited it and sold it as she and I. She had to return the money, is on probation, and I took out a restraining order for me and Madison. Done."

"Nice and tidy. Shame you can't magically erase the video from every hard drive."

"Isn't it?" He pulled a flash drive out of his pocket, "This is supposedly the only unedited copy."

"Destroy it immediately."

Max screwed up his face, "Not until I watch it. That was a good night."

Later at the pub Max was met by applause and a standing ovation by his closest friends. Rob kissed his cheek, "Pop star didn't get you enough? Had to go for porn star?"

"Twat."

Kevin chimed in, "It was nice to put the moves with the sounds we've heard for years."

Rob nodded, "Matched up nice with my thoughts."

"Me too. Nothing terribly shocking." Kevin looked to Jack.

Jack took a drink, "My brother is thorough."

Josh had joined the group, "Persistent or repetitive."

"A bit vanilla."

Max perked up, "Oi, not vanilla. She edited out the best bits."

He let them go on and get it out of their systems. This wasn't that bad. They'd been much cruder based on sound alone. He considered this respectful. When they died down he spoke gain, "Done yet?"

Kevin looked around at the group, "For the moment. Likely more when drunker."

Rob snickered, "And when the birds start swarming to see if they can get a bit."

"How's Madison handling all this?" Josh delivered the next round.

"Amazing. Not pleased and somewhat embarrassed, but it doesn't touch us. Thank fuck her parent's didn't mention it. Her sister . . . she keeps patting my face and calling me a good boy. She and Nath were the only ones who knew it was us."

"There's a sister. I missed that bit."

It didn't matter who said it, Max nodded emphatically with each word. "No poaching. I don't need friend girlfriend conflict."

"You would deny us a shot with a beauty?"

"Yes."

It was afternoon before a very hung over Max woke up due to his text notification and two words from one of the lads. "Save me."

@Madicakes Someone will die. Which one of you was it?

@JayTheWanted Nathan

@SivaTheWanted Nathan

@TomTheWanted Nathan

@NathanTheWanted Not Nathan

@Madicakes Narrowing down. Clearly not Nathan. Or Siva.

His first call was to the one needing saving, "What did you do?"

Next call was Madi, "I'm told they mutually agreed it was just a bit of fun. May happen again, but it's not a thing. Popstar and the widowed mom isn't feasible."

Madi laughed, "I know. I'm just fucking with him."

"He thinks you're serious."

"Good. Why'd they all blame Nathan?"

Max chuckled, "Group decision, well, without Nathan. Thought you'd let him live."

She considered that for a moment, "Good idea, but no."

"How long are you letting him stew?"

"Until I see him again. Don't let on I know which one."


	90. Chapter 90

Madison headed up to Tyler's for their normal night of movies. Kim let her in and pointed to the couch. Tyler was stretched out on his stomach, "Hey, pretty girl. How was the family?"

She sat down on his ass, "Good visit. Dad and Jack took Max out for beer and bonding. He won over Katie. And he deflowered a virginal version of me."

"Good weekend then." They all laughed.

"Very. Anything exciting happen whilst I was in the middle of my sex scandal?" She leaned back on the couch relaxing.

"Nothing major. Oh, label booked me a week of acoustic sets out west. I was hoping you could go. Two weeks from now."

Madi lay down on her best friend and hugged him, "I'd love to. Sounds fun. Where?"

"Seattle, Portland, San Francisco, LA, San Diego. That winery in Napa."

Madi moaned, "I love that place. Hey, can we go over into Mexico."

"Definitely." They both sang out, "Tequila."

Kim shook her head and laughed, "You two are like children."

They looked over and Madi pouted, "But you love us?"

"One of you more than the other."

Tyler bounced Madi backward so he could sit up, "That would be me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

~*~*~*~

"Hey, baby!"

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you up too? Good night with Tyler?"

"We watched Boondock Saints. Classic film."

"Haven't seen."

"Oh, you're missing out. Wins an award from most creative and prolific use of the word fuck. We'll have to watch." She took a deep breath, "I need to run something by you."

"Uh oh, you've got that tone. Are you biting your lip and bouncing too?"

"What?"

"When you're anxious you bite your lip and bounce. Are you doing that?" He smiled thinking of her.

She did a quick check, "Yes." They giggled together. "I want to check something out, but I don't want it to sound like asking for permission. It's not, but I want you to be alright with it."

Max laughed, "Oh get on with it, woman!" He didn't know what she was on about. Wasn't concerned either.

"Fine! I'm going with Tyler out west for a week. Acoustic shows along the coast, then a quick trip into Mexico."

Max remembered his past reaction to her going out on tour with Tyler and was pleased to find a different one this time, "That sounds like fun."

"It'll just be me and Tyler. No band."

"I guess that's a little less trouble to get into. Be good for both of you." Suddenly it hit him why she was being so cute and anxious. "Oh, you're wanting me to be alright with you sleeping with another man!"

"Shut up! No, I'm not. Well, yes. We generally get one room, two beds. I know you know it's just Tyler, but given who you are to me I thought . . . I don't know what I thought. It would be wrong or disrespectful to us or something." She was flustered.

Max was truly touched. He smiled as he spoke into the phone, missing her terribly at this moment, "Just who am I to you, Madison?"

Yeah, he didn't care about the tour. "You're who I want to talk to first thing when I wake up and whose voice is the last thing I want to hear at night. You're the best of friend and lover. You, Max, are the man I love. Always."

"Hadn't expected all that, but you've always been unexpected."

"And I don't even try."

He snickered, "Which makes you utterly amazing. I love you, angel."

~*~*~*~

It was a tiny laid back bar. Just Tyler and his guitar with friends old and new at the sticky wooden tables. He had an "ignore" policy when it came to assholes talking, but the drunk couple in back were cursing and yelling through the songs. From where he stood he could see they were annoying more than just him. He finished the song before deciding. The man yelling "you fucking suck" gave him the opening he needed.

"Yeah, I've heard that." Fans yelled in disagreement that they loved him and he was wonderful. "See, here's the thing. I respect your right to hate me, but these guys up front love me and would like to enjoy their drinks and some music."

The man stood up posturing, "Fuck you and your cunty assed bitch of a whore."

Tyler looked at Madi with a shrug, "That goes on the list. I might forget. Hang on." He put his guitar on the stand and pulled out his phone. "Twitter is your friend." He spoke as he typed, "Cunty assed bitch of a whore."

Fans laughed. Madi smiled and shook her head. The pair looked at each other making faces and gestures in nonverbal communication. Neither were paying attention and didn't know the man was rushing the stage until someone yelled. Tyler tuned back and right into the man's fist. He jumped back, "Bring it on, asshole."

Half way around world Tom, Nathan, and Max were passed out around Tom's living room. They started waking up and lay around the room chatting. Tom was the first on twitter, "Why did Tyler tweet 'cunty assed bitch of a whore'?"

Max laughed, "I'm guessing someone called Madi that and it made the list. Didn't want to forget."

Nathan looked up from his laptop. "What list?" Max explained. "Wow, that's hilarious."

Tom broke in, "There's more." He read them out loud.

@MyBallsAreTiny People can be such assholes #drunks

@Madicakes Horrid night #stitches

@MyBallsAreTiny Sorry to our fans. We're on our way back to the hotel. Private show on the patio.

@Madicakes Bar's closed. Bring beer and Tequila.

Max sprang up with the hashtag "stitches". After finding his phone in the kitchen he saw a text from a few minutes ago, "Call me when you get this. We're ok."

Max didn't completely believe that and was anxious until he heard her voice, "What do you mean you're ok? What happened?"

"I'll send you the video." She laughed and touched her forehead.

"Send to Nathan, he's got his laptop up. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Morning, Madi." Nathan clicked open his email.

"Howdy, cunty assed bitch of a whore."

"Hi, Tom. Nathan." Madi snickered, so they'd gotten that tweet.

Max glared at his friend, "Don't call her that."

"Why not? Some stranger did. I mean it with love."

Madi's laughter was clear, "He definitely did not. Video?"

"Yeah, got it."

All three winced when the first punch landed, "Didn't even see that coming."

Nathan looked at the others, "Where is security?"

They watched the two men throw punches on the stage until two bigger men pulled the drunk away and locked his arms behind his back. Tyler leaned with his hands on his knees, spit blood on the stage. There was a scream then some slurry words and the camera zipped around to see Madison into it with who they assumed to be the drunk's girlfriend. She had Madi's hair in her fist, but was protecting her head as Madi hit her. Nathan leaned in, "Are you beating her with your shoe?"

"Yes! She hit me with something, told me she was going to break my cunt, and then grabbed my hair. Can you break someone's cunt?"

Max looked very confused, "Never heard you say cunt before."

"Because it's a very bad word in America."

Nathan interrupted, "Excuse me, back to beating her with a shoe."

"Oh, I was trying to kick her and one shoe fell off. I was unbalanced and the other was stuck to my foot. I pulled it off and decided it made a good weapon. She was hurting me. So I beat her with my shoe."

Tom fell back laughing, "You don't fight much, do you?"

"Never."

Max still looked confused, "Not sure if I'm scared or turned on?"

Two other hands raised and whispered, "Turned on."

Max laughed, "Are you two really alright?"

"Tyler's got bruises and four stitches in his lip."

"Ha! That's payback for hitting me."

"That's what I said. I've got a broken shoe and three stitches in my forehead, better not scar." She touched at the bandage covering it.

"Madison!" He was sure his voice sounded panicked.

"I'm fine, baby. Freaked me out a little. It bled a lot. Don't know what she hit me with, so I got a tetanus shot. I do not like stitches. No concussion. Tyler's lip looks much worse. I'll send pictures."

Max had forgotten the others were even there, "Are you hurting?"

"Killer headache, hoping the tequila helps."

Tom made his presence known, "Bar fight to private show?"

Tyler's voice yelled into the phone, "That's how we roll."

"Tell him he's an idiot.

"He knows."

Max picked up his phone, turning off the speaker and walking into the kitchen, "I don't like this one bit."

She liked his protectiveness, "Totally random situation. No one ever thought there'd be an issue in a dinky bar. It was a great atmosphere for a laid back acoustic set. Would have been anyway. Hang on, Max." He heard her talking to someone else, "Glad you were still up. Hate that the show was ruined. This'll be fun."

Another voice, "Are you kidding? This will be more amazing. Private show and hanging out. Hey, are you talking to Max?"

Madi laughed, "Wanna say hi?"

Max was shaking his head as the new voice spoke, "Hi Max, love you guys. Can't wait for the new music."

"Thanks, love. What's your name?"

"Carrie."

"Hi Carrie, nice to meet you."

"You too. You should have been here. Madi beat the hell out of that skank with her shoe."

"I saw the video. My girl's a beast."

"Oh yeah, she sure is. I'll give her the phone back. Thanks for the chat and hope to see you on tour."

"Definitely, Carrie. Have a great night."

He heard Carrie and Madi exchange a few more words, "I'm back, sorry. Seems to have gone back to work time. Man, I miss you."

He smiled and pushed at the hole in his chest, "I miss you too, Madison. I love you."

"I love you, Max. I'll call you when this is over."

Madi joined the group of about twenty girls gathered around Tyler. He looked up, "How's Max?"

The girls "ooo'd" with smiles.

"He says this is payback for you hitting him?"

Tyler shrugged, "Only he didn't need stitches."

"Kissing was painful for that weekend."

He sighed, "Alright then, payback."

The next hour and a half alternated between songs and conversation. Conversation turned to group flirting. That turned to targeted flirting. No one noticed Madi head into the hotel or come back. When the crowd was down to them and three others Madi hugged her best friend and slipped him another hotel key.


	91. Chapter 91

"So, this morning we were on a radio show and they brought in Samba dancers to get our reactions. Do you know what Brazilian Samba dancers are?"

Madison smiled, "The ones who wear jeweled bikini like outfits with fringe and stuff?"

He fingered the beaded fringe on the costume hanging in front of him, "Those are the ones. If I bought one of those would you wear it?"

"Could you manage that? Me wearing that."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Unclear for how long, but I could manage for a bit. Is that a yes?"

"Of course I would wear that for you."

Max got excited at the thought, "Alright, the bottoms are small, medium, and large. Definitely a small. Tops are bra sizes. I'd say 34C. Yes?"

"Did you look at my bra tag?" He was right.

"No, I like boobies. Particularly like yours. And shoes are a 6 american."

"What color you going for?"

"Not sure yet. What are you doing?" He was pulling out things he liked then would decide.

"We are about an hour away from the border. Gonna park in one of those overnights and walk across. Much faster."

He stopped looking, "You're walking across the Mexican border?"

She was nodding, "Yep, fifteen minutes to the border, another fifteen into Tijuana. Cabs everywhere. We've shoved overnight stuff into a canvas bag. We intend on being completely leathered from tequila tasting, pass out in a room, walk back across tomorrow."

"I'm glad you two are doing this. I think you both needed it. Especially him."

Madi looked over at her best friend, "Yeah, we've had a great time. I'm not sure if I love the rock shows or the acoustic shows best. There's something awesome about sitting under an arbor with a glass of wine made at the winery you're sitting in, listening to music. So relaxing. Then the next night in the crazy of LA. Now Mexico. It's like a paid vacation. Not that I needed one, but you know."

"I do know. We hit a beach tomorrow. It'll suck." He was narrowing down his choices as they spoke. "I'm fighting the urge to tell you to be careful in Mexico."

"Aw, do you worry about me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, Max."

"I love you, too."

~*~*~*~*~

"You lose. You lose. You fucking fucking lose!" Tyler emphasized each sentence with a point of his finger. "Ha, ha, ha, fucking ha!"

"Don't make me." Madison was terrifically drunk and fell to her knees in front of him. "Please, Tyler."

"You lose. You're a big loser. You have to. That was the deal." He pulled out his phone and pulled up Facetime. "Wake up you bastard. Your woman is on her knees in front of me and I want you to watch."

Jay spoke before Max could, "This doesn't sound good."

"Excellent, there's two of you." Tyler turned the phone around. "Here's the loser wench."

Madi got way too close to the phone, "Max, tell him he not to make me."

Max covered his mouth to keep from laughing. The pleading tone of her voice lost almost all effect with the drunken slurring. "What's he making you do, angel?"

Tyler turned the phone to the bottle on the table, "Mescal. She lost, she gets the worm."

Jay snickered, "I thought that was winning?"

"You ever eaten the worm?"

"No."

A whiney voice cried out, "It's disgusting. It's like a giant maggot."

Max tried to be concerned, "What did you lose at?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Jay fell over laughing, "Oh the rockstar life you lead."

Max was roaring too, "Sounds like a bet we'd do."

Tyler held the shot glass, with worm, in front of the camera, "You need to see this. Wanna wager if she barfs or not? I say yes."

"I say yes." Jay was still laughing.

Max shook his head, "Nope, my baby will keep it down."

"If she barfs . . . next time we're together you eat the worm."

"Alright. Madison," Max waited for Tyler to turn the camera back to her, "You can do this. I've seen you do shots a hundred times. Nothing to this. Toss it back and swallow."

"How's her gag reflex?" Jay fell over again.

Max smacked at him, "Shut up. On the count of three, Madi. One . . . two . . . three!" He watched her frown before she shot the amber liquid then shudder, "That's my girl! You did it. Now keep it down. I don't want to do that. Nasty. And brush your teeth before you kiss me."

Madi started laughing, "You asshole! You don't care that I did that as long as you don't have too."

"Well, yeah, but think how much worse it would be coming back up."

An hour or so later Max's phone rang again. After the last call he and Jay had had another few beers and fell back asleep. Jay shoved at him, "Make her drunk ass stop!"

Max smacked back at him, "Hey, angel. How you doing?"

Madi was fighting to get out of her pants, "I'm so so so so drunk. I can't remember the last time I was this drunk. And it's a Mescal drunk. I love you."

"I love you and I miss you. Wish I was there witnessing this really drunk you."

"Tyler, the big bastard, is passed out. Had to get some big hairy guy to haul his ass upstairs. Now he's face down and drooling on the floor."

Max laughed, "He's on the floor."

"He fell out of bed and I'm not messing with him. So . . . shit . . . ouch . . . my foot got stuck in my pants." She flopped onto the bed and wrestled with the garment for a few seconds. "Alright, better. Clothes are so difficult when you're drunk. Wish you were here to undress me." She snickered, "I'm not sure I meant that the way it sounded. Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yes, you did, sweetheart."

"It is your lucky night. I am so drunk and so very in love with you. I wanted to call you, but can't figure out if it should be a really filthy phone call or sappy."

Max looked at the sleeping form beside him, "I'm in bed with Jay, let's go with sappy."

Without another thought she clicked in, "Don't get me wrong, this week has been amazing. I've loved Tyler and me hanging out and sightseeing, but I wanted you there. I've never . . . I become that girl who thinks it would be better with her boyfriend there. Not in a creepy dependent way. To quote the Backstreet Boys 'it's not that I can't live without you, it's just that I don't even want to try'. Ya know? I like being with you and the fun we have. I like sitting with you, and talking with you, and sleeping with you, and playing with you, and watching you sing, and watching you sleep, and kissing you. That's really cool and I love you. Forever love you."

Max was smiling at her drunken rambling, "I forever love you too, baby."

"I've never forever loved anyone before. The idea always kinda scared me. But I'm not scared. I really like it."

"I'm not scared either."

"Even when that fan said we'd make pretty babies."

He laughed, "Yeah, that was weird. We'll have to talk about that when you're sober."

She giggled, "That's a good idea. I'm not sure I'd remember it if we talked now. I don't think I'll remember much. Not sure I've made any sense." She giggled again, "Getting very tired."

"I will remember and I'll fill you in on anything important."

"Aw, you're so good to me, Max." She fell back on the bed, "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"You do that, angel. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Na night, love you."

"Love you too." He hung up his phone and rolled back over in bed. Jay was looking at him. Max laughed, "What?"

Jay shook his head, "Just happy for you, mate."

"Thanks." Max closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"If you really are scared I could hold you."

Max didn't even open his eyes, "Twat."


	92. Chapter 92

Max was nearly insane by the time the plane landed in New York City. Mostly it was the excitement of going "home" for the first time. He'd been playing with his keys for a half hour. There was also the excitement at taking her to Las Vegas and her birthday. Then there was the tiny bit of anxiety left over from the fight and stitches. She reassured him that it was healing well, but he wouldn't be really sure she was okay until he saw her and had her in his arms. His arms were aching for her by the time he got off the plane.

Since walking away in Atlanta he'd heard no more comments about the sex video. He wasn't so naïve to think it wasn't a topic of conversation and he'd seen the gifs and captures. Nothing he could do about that and as long as there were no comments in front of her he didn't really care. Fans at the airport were sweet and several asked about Madison, if he was missing her. He was happy her fan reaction leaned toward that of Sasha. Most liked her. He made no mistake that she'd done that. He watched her with fans and saw when she responded on twitter. He spent more time on her timeline than his own. Responded to more of hers too. She was fun and teasing with the fans. She never really said anything, but often alluded to much. He laughed when her two worlds collided. Tyler fans and Wanted fans both looking for that in.

Several girls followed them out of the airport. The boys climbed in a van, while Max headed for a cab. He heard a voice behind him, "Where you going, Max?"

He turned with a smile, "Home."

As requested, Max texted when he got to their flat. He wasn't sure what she had planned, but he had an idea. A wish. At their door he heard the music and whispered, "I love my life."

Madi wore the Samba costume he'd sent from Brazil and was dancing in the middle of the room. Although his preference was her in anything pink, he'd gone for the costume in jewel tones. Seeing it on her confirmed he'd chosen well. The bright reds, blues, and greens looked beautiful. He found himself especially fascinated with the fringe bits around her hips. Or maybe it was fascination with the way she was moving her hips. He wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do, so he leaned back against the front door and enjoyed the show. A minute or two in she took his hand to lead him into the room, giving her space to dance around him. The song ended with her in front of him. He immediately went to reach for her. Her hand on his chest stopped his movement. Her finger on his lips and shake of her head kept him silent.

The music switched to something sultry and her dance went from Samba to stripper. Max groaned as she swayed to the beat and whined when she used him like a stripper pole to slide down the side of his leg. He avoided touching until she bent over in front him, rubbing her ass against his crotch. He grabbed her hips, keeping her tight to him while she stood up. She looked over her shoulder before licking her lips. He slipped a hand from her hip to around her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck, "Can I get a lap dance?"

Madison took his hand and led him to the middle of the couch. She straddled his legs and got as close as possible before dancing again. When his hands went to her legs she moved them to his sides. His pout turned to a whimper when she peeled the bikini top off. He eyes were glued to the swell of her breasts as she lay back along his legs, still moving to the music, then arched back up. A thousand thoughts zipped through his mind, but he was speechless, absolutely speechless. Once seated firmly in his lap again she ran her hands down his face and softly kissed his lips. This time when she pushed his hands away she stood up and turned her back on him. He knew what was coming. He kept his eyes on her. Madi slid the bottoms down her legs, bending at the waist until she was touching the ground. A glance between her legs showed that Max was all eyes, but his hands were shoving his sweat pants off. She stepped out of the panties and turned. Her eyes showed the lust he was feeling. Max met them, "The strappy boots stay on."

When they finished Madi stayed in his lap. Arms were locked around each other for a long time just to feel. Max pushed her hair away and kissed the faint scar, "War wound's not so bad. Likely be gone in a month."

"Told you it was nothing."

He kissed her lips, "Humor me. I worry about you. Comes with the whole love you thing."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll live with it."

~*~*~*~

The Wanted spent the next two days doing promo and attending meetings. The night before they left for Vegas Madi met Max at the boys' hotel. The plan was dinner and drinks in early celebration of her birthday with her New York friends.

When she walked into the room she headed straight for Tom. Tom grabbed Nathan and turned him into a human shield, "Now, Madison, your sister is over eighteen."

Nathan was squirming and trying unsuccessfully to get away, "Stop it, you cunt, do not put me in the middle."

Tom peeked around Nathan, "Come on, Nath, she won't hit you with a shoe."

Madi was reaching around Nathan to get to Tom, "Sorry if you get hit in the crossfire." She got a hold of Tom's shirt, "You slept with my sister!"

Tom spun Nathan to break the contact, "Really, wouldn't call it sleeping."

Madi smacked Tom's head, getting Nathan with a glancing blow, "Sorry, Nath."

"Oh shit, trapped." Tom was wedged between Nathan and a corner.

Madi reached under Tom's arm and pinched sensitive skin, "My sister!"

"Ouch, ouch, fuck, ouch." Tom pushed Nathan, "Max, stop your woman."

Max shook his head frowning, "Sorry, you fucked her sister. Should have asked. Would have told you it was a bad idea."

Madi glaring at Max for his use of the word "fuck" in reference to her sister gave Tom a split second to get the upper hand. So he thought anyway. He went to wrap her arms to her body, but instead of fighting him she reached in and started tickling him. Tom gave up his plan to restrain her and danced and squirmed to get away from her grabby hands. He wasn't very successful at this either. She chased him to the couch where he tried to protect himself with swats and flailing legs.

Everyone was laughing as the pair slap fought like two little girls. Eventually they fell in a heap on the couch ending in a tickle fight, "Stop it or I'm gonna piss myself." That only made it worse. Eventually he shoved her off, "You've never been mad?"

Madi pulled a face and shook her head, "You're both adults and how hypocritical would that be? I like you."

He kissed her hand, "I like you too."

"I know 'things' about you," she snorted a laugh.

Tom cackled, "The whole world knows 'things' about you, Madison. And your boy over there."

Max waved with a smile. Madi waved back before looking at Tom again, "Mallory is meeting us in Vegas."

"I know."

"Are you going to be good?"

Tom pulled her into a hug, "If you know 'things' about me, you know I'm good."

Nathan and Jay simultaneously faked gagging. Nathan looked at Jay, "Didn't we decide Max was the sex god one? Siva's the married one, Tom's the tantruming one, you're the funny one, and I'm the cute little one."

Jay nodded, "But, to be fair, Max has become the married one too, which leaves sex god up for grabs."

"Yeah, but who decided Tom get's it?"

Siva looked up, "Apparently Madison's sister."

Max led the singing of Happy Birthday when midnight came. Tyler had taken care of a big chocolate chip cookie and she made a wish. One of her girlfriends yelled, "What'd you wish for?"

Madi leaned over to kiss Tyler's cheek then Max's, "Already have everything I want." She kissed Max again, only much longer.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Max got up to make breakfast. He put the tray on the dresser while he crawled back into bed, "Happy birthday, angel. Time to wake up." He kissed the back of her neck and accepted her in his arms as she rolled over, "I brought you breakfast."

She smiled sleepily before kissing him, "You brought me breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, enough for two if you'll share."

"I'll share." She rearranged pillows so they could both lean back. Max laid the tray on her lap before taking his place beside her. She went for the bacon first, "Thank you. Looks delish. Don't know why Nan thinks I need to cook. You do fine." She held out the strip of bacon for him to bite, "Although I really like when you cook for me, be cool to do that for you." She started a plan.

Max kissed her nose, "Sweetie, you could bring me mac and cheese and I'd be thrilled."

After breakfast Max ran off to the hotel. Tyler and Madi would follow in a couple of hours then they'd head to the airport. Nano had wanted them all together to go over the plans for the day. It was busy. They'd go right from the airport to an interview, back to the hotel to change and eat, meet and greet at the nightclub, show, and then to a "private" afterparty. That had been staged so Nathan could attend. The boys would sing a bit, but this was more to mix and mingle. Ten lucky contest winners and a plus one would be given special purple wristbands for admission. The boys had more wristbands and would hand them out as they saw fit. A "target rich" environment would be created for the single boys.

When their meeting ended they sat around with beers. Tom looked quizzically at his best friend, "Samba girl?"

Max nodded, "When I got home." He grinned evilly at the memory. "Only Samba girl morphed into stripper girl, which made Maxi boy a very happy lad. I love everything about my life."

Nathan opened another beer, "Oh yes, it certainly sucks to be you." Before Max could give voice to the rude sucking comment there was a knock at the door. Nathan pulled it open saying, "Please, be the birthday girl." Followed by, "Yay! Present time."

Jay got to her and put a fuzzy pink plastic tiara with "Birthday Princess" written in glitter on her head, "As long as you have that on you get whatever you want."

Sasha liked this idea, "Hear that, Max?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Tyler had grabbed a beer and was sitting next to Max. He leaned over, "Since when don't you give her everything she wants?"

The two fist bumped, "Best not to argue."

Madi let herself be led to a chair and was gracious with each gift. Tom's gift of a huge bottle of Patron would be a shared project to empty. Sasha insisted the pink negligee was for her while Siva argued it was really for Max. The onesie from Nathan was met with squeals of delight from Madi and groans from the others at the prospect of the two of them on the tour bus. The idea for Jay's gift had formed when they were in New Zealand. Their inner nerds hugged and laughed. With that they were off to the airport and a nap before touchdown.


	93. Chapter 93

Jay held his hands out to stop Max and Siva as they headed out of the gate area, "There are rules."

Max and Siva looked at each other then Jay, "What rules?"

Tom joined them, "No one can pull a Britney and go get married by Elvis."

Madi grabbed Max's hand and pulled him away, "Oh please, be realistic."

Tyler laughed, "Her dad would castrate him."

Max laughed looking at Tyler, "I just wouldn't get my goats." He ran the rest of the way to the waiting fans. Once the other's got there he started a conversation, "Besides Jay, you're the one most likely to get drunk and do something impulsive. My money's on you or Tom."

Nathan screeched, "Oh god, not Tom."

The girls in front of Jay asked and he was more than happy to answer, "We've forbidden Siva and Max from getting married by Elvis."

Max leaned back to address the same girls, "What Jay doesn't know is that my girl's one flaw is that she hates Elvis."

Madi nodded, "This is true."

Tyler was standing back with Madi, "Get Barry Manilow and you've got a shot."

Max cringed, "I wish he was kidding."

"At the Copa, Copacabana, it's the hottest spot north of Havana", Jay was singing as Nathan and Tom did a not too bad Samba.

Outside the airport the boys loaded a van for their interview. Sasha, Madi, and Tyler headed to the hotel. Madi and Mallory were texting and Mallory met them outside of the hotel. While the sister's hugged a small group of fans quizzed Tyler. His answers included, "Max wishes they were twins.", "Interview, be here in an hour or so.", "Nathan.", and "I'll never tell." They walked into the hotel with their arms around each other with Tyler between Sasha and Mallory, "I feel like such a rockstar."

"Think you're up for the three of us, rockstar." Sasha moved her hand from his waist to his ass.

He jumped with the contact, "I'd give it a try."

After check in Tyler hit the casino, leaving the girls to their own devices, which meant hitting the boutiques in the hotel lobby. Sasha smiled at the women cringing at the outfit she was modeling, "I love when I'm not the only girl."

Mallory agreed, "Shopping is much more fun as a group. I have so few sexy clothes anymore. All mom clothes."

Madi gave her sister a one armed hug, "Then you should buy that. Men will drool."

"Speaking of drooling men, what did Max get you for your birthday?"

"Nothing yet." She smoothed the maroon dress over her curves, "He hasn't got around to it."

"He did get you something though, right?"

Sasha answered, "He's developed a jewelry habit."

Mallory quirked an eyebrow, "Not a bad habit to have."

~*~*~*~

Madi came out of the shower to find Max lying on the bed wearing nothing but a smile and red bow stuck right above his cock, "What'd you go and get clean for? I need to get you good and dirty first. You need birthday love. And by love I mean sex."

Madi dropped the towel and crawled on the bed, "Wasn't sure on time."

He watched her fingers play over his chest, "Plenty of time."

She tugged at the bow, noting the adhesive pulling, "This is my present."

"No, but I thought it was a good effect." She winced as she pulled off the bow. Max laughed, "Personal grooming is my friend."

~*~*~*

Max let out an appreciative groan of approval, "New?"

Madi wore the maroon dress from downstairs, "I liked the cut out shoulders. And it matches my tiara and necklace." She handed him the necklace he'd given her in Orlando before Tyler's show.

Max draped it around her, leaving a kiss on the back of her neck. He dug through his bag and produced a four by four box wrapped in heavy gold paper. No bow. He snickered, "Already used the bow."

"I liked the bow." She kept her eyes on his as she got rid of the paper, only looking down when she'd opened the box. "Oh wow, they match my necklace." She kissed him. "Thank you, they're gorgeous. I've never seen her earrings." It was obviously the same designer.

Max watched her put them on, feeling pleased with himself, "Because she doesn't do earrings. I begged. Oh, and Tyler did pick up so give him a kiss."

She put her hand on the back of his head to bring him closer. Her lips barely brushed his. She whispered against him, "I should give Tyler a kiss like this?" She kissed him again with the slightest touch of tongue.

"No, not like this." His hands on her waist brought her closer. He let her kiss him, let her lead. The slight open mouthed kiss turned passionate quickly and was a nice make out session before they had to go meet the others for a quick bite to eat.

Before leaving the restaurant Nano gave everyone their pink bracelets and handed a bag of purple ones to Madi, "I'm told since it's your birthday you get to decide how these are given out."

Jay handed her his beer, "We're trusting you to be fair."

Nathan slid her the last bite of his chocolate brownie, "And kind to the single boys."

Madi took her bribes with a smile, "Aw, you trust me. Cute." She shook the bag before reaching in. She walked over behind Nathan, kissing his cheek and giving him some bracelets, "For you, punkin. Use them wisely." Then to Jay, "I'll know you picked the drunk gingers." Siva shook his head as she got to him, "None for you?" She smiled at Tom, "You need any?"

Tom had his arm along the back of Mallory's chair, "No, thank you, birthday princess."

She crinkled her nose, "Good answer." She handed Max some then sat back down.

Tom watched Max shove them in his pocket, "Oi, he gets some, but we don't?" He pointed between Siva and himself. Madi pointed at her tiara. Tom huffed, "What daft prick gave her that?"

After the boys left Mallory was playing with her bracelet, "Explain, please?"

Sasha laughed looking at Madi, "She talks like you."

"I'm older, so she talks like me."

Madi agreed and went to explain, "Bracelets get you into the afterparty. Ours are pink and we get to go anywhere. Purple gets fans in, but not to the boys' area."

Tyler smirked, "Unless invited." He knew Mallory was naïve to tour behavior, "They ran a contest so it's good PR. The club gets to claim the party and post pictures, so it's good for them. The boys get to party for free in a relatively contained setting. And they will hand select some hot girls as potential hook-ups. Narrow down at the party."

Mallory's mouth hung open and her eyebrows were drawn in, "This is a potential sex partner party?"

"More or less. Most are anyway."

Mallory looked at her sister, "Why'd you give Max bracelets?"

Tyler answered, "Extras for if the other two need more, or he can be the good guy."

Madi added, "They've been to Vegas before. Likely know some people."

"So Max's old fuck buddies could be here?"

Madi's face went from laughing to serious with pursed lips, "Mmm, hadn't considered that." She shook it off, "Might have to piss on his leg." She handed Tyler some bracelets. "I will be finding some of your fans who like me. Sasha, you want some?"

"No, but I'll find you if I do."

As usual the meet and greet ran long. Tyler and the ladies made their way past the girls lining the red carpet and found the boy's tables inside. There were as many fans inside, having decided to go for placement over a minute outside. Madi and Tyler took a tour round the club. There was a lit walkway between dance cages that was lined with girls. Madi grabbed security, "They perform there?"

"Yes. We'll keep the touching to a minimum."

Madi bit her lip and sighed, "Oh please let them grope Jay. The one with the curls. Just a little."

She startled when the line yelled, "Happy birthday, Madi!"

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

Tyler shook his head, "Possibly the fuzzy head dress."

"And Max told us to wish you happy birthday if we saw you. During the radio interview."

She looked at Tyler, "Isn't he sweet?"

"He's precious," Tyler deadpanned, "I'll meet you back at the table."

Madi keep making her way around the club. She turned when she felt a hand on her arm, "Oh hey, Carrie!"

The girl Madi had put on the phone with Max at the Seattle hotel party smiled, "Happy birthday." She gave her a hug, "Dana's saving our spot." She pointed to her friend. "Don't want to lose that. I saw Tyler go by, but couldn't tell if his lip scarred. How's your head?"

Madi moved her hair, "Probably too dark, but it's faint. It'll go away. Tyler's gonna have a scar. He thinks it's sexy and has made up many stories about how he got it. None the truth."

Carrie laughed, "I bet he has. That was an amazing night. Thank you guys for doing that."

"No problem. We enjoyed it too. Max is a little jealous of Tyler getting to do that. Tonight's about the closest they get." Madi smiled, "Just you and Dana?"

"Yeah, we're making a long girls weekend of it. Weren't sure we were coming until Tyler tweeted he'd be here. Two for one deal."

Madi pulled two bracelets from her purse, "Put these on and do not take them off. They get you into the afterparty at Velocity."

Carrie squeaked and hugged Madi, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Tyler will be glad to see you and you can meet Max and the others."

"For real?"

Madi laughed, "I'll make sure and find you. Keep it quiet please. There are contest winners and some fans only. I don't want to be mobbed for extras."

Carrie hugged her again, "No problem, you know you can trust me."

"That's why you have a bracelet." There was a commotion from the club's entrance, "That would be the boys. Go get your spot. I'll talk to you later."

Max winked at Madi as she passed him. She sat next to Tyler, "Two of the girls from Seattle are here. Gave them bracelets."

His eyes went wide, "Not the one's I fucked?"

Mallory signed, "More than one, Tyler?"

Tyler shrugged, "Three. If you're gonna be bad might as well be bad big."

"Is this normal?" Madi, Sasha, and Tyler nodded.

"This is strange."

Madi hugged and kissed her sister, "It's just sex, Mal."

Mallory spoke where only Madi could hear, "And it doesn't bother you that he's been with so many? Really?"

"No. It's a very different lifestyle, Mal. Everyone's different. You know how Tyler is. Max is monogamous or I wouldn't have him."

Mallory thought on that for a few seconds, "Still, I don't think I'd be ok with the history. Knowing so many girls had slept with my lover."

Madi smiled and hugged her sister again, "Then don't ask too many questions of who you're sleeping with tonight." Madi wasn't being mean, but she wanted her sister to be clear on where she was, who she was with. There were reasons Mallory didn't party with them. She wasn't her sister.

Their conversation was ended by the arrival of the boys. Hugs were exchanged before they sat. They had half an hour before their set. That gave the club time to fill and drinks to be served. Madi was the only one to have given out bracelets so far. Nathan and Jay had a few possibilities, but they wanted to check out the red carpet and club before making their choices. Madi downed a tequila shot and gave Max a quick kiss, "I'm running to the ladies before this gets started." She headed off then turned back around, "Oh, don't give bracelets to past fuck buddies or I'll have to piss on your leg."

Max watched her walk away, waiting for her to be out of hearing range before turning around, "Which of you complete twats got me in trouble?" He was looking at the other men and didn't notice the raised hand. Tyler cleared his throat and pointed down the line. All heads turned to see Mallory's hand up and her waving her fingers. His face softened then went back to a glare, "Nope, you're still a complete twat."

She sunk down, "Sorry."

Max pulled her up and hugged her before holding her back to talk to her, "She's not really bothered, just taking the piss."

"Hearing tour stories and being in the middle of them is very different."

"I'm sure that it is, love." He hadn't really considered that and believed Madi hadn't either. "It can be quite crazy, but I take very good care of your baby sister, so does Tyler."

Mallory laughed, "She loves it. Always has. And I know you both take care of her. Just strange."

He hugged her again, "We're all really harmless."

They were still laughing and hugging when Madi walked up, "Aww, bonding."

Max welcomed her into the hug. Now he had one sister in each arm, held against him, "I'm a lucky man right now."

The sisters were looking at each other across his chest. Mallory sighed, "His hand is on my ass."

Madi nodded, "Yeah, mine too."

Max kissed each of their heads, "Hope someone is taking a picture of this."


	94. Chapter 94

There was a jockeying for position around the walkway as the boys hopped up and were handed microphones. They touched hands and talked to those around them while the last preparations were made. A disembodied voice thanked them for coming and introduced them individually and as a group. Jay thanked the club for having them and providing drinks and such beautiful ladies for them to sing to. With that he nodded and the backing track for Chasing the Sun started.

The four left behind at the table stood and danced along with the music. Madi had as much fun watching the crowd as she did watching Max. She felt excited for them when one of the boys touched or sang to them. It had been years since she'd known that adoration, but remembered it well. Just a touch or a few sung words could create a memory that would bring a smile for years. She watched carefully. Between songs the boys would talk to the crowd and wander around on the walkway. They were certain to change up who they were in front of for each song. It was a short show with only five songs. When they finished they jumped off the walkway passing out hugs and kisses as they made their way back to their table. Their obligation was for a half hour of hanging out then they would head to the afterparty.

Nathan and Jay stayed out in the crowd to hand out their bracelets. During the set they'd made their final selections. Now it was just the matter of finding them again. Tyler had headed out to do the same thing as soon as the set was over. This left three girls to meet three boys. Madi was farthest away and watched as Sasha and Siva kissed. Tom was greeted with a hug and a sweet kiss. Nothing that could be assumed to be more. Max, on the other hand, walked into Madi's arms and got a kiss that left absolutely no doubt about who they were to each other.

Madi kept cuddled up to him, pressing the line of her body against his, her hand on the back of his neck. Max placed a soft kiss behind her ear, "How's my birthday girl?"

She leaned her head back to see those silver eyes she loved, "I'm perfect. Love watch you guys perform."

"Love having you here with me." They talked quietly about the set for a few minutes, "I need to go see if Jay or Nath need more bracelets, or just give them away."

"Me too. I think I know who's getting mine."

"How'd you pick, love?"

She smiled, "I watched reactions and the girls who seemed most in love without being insane are getting my bracelets." Max laughed loudly. "What? I'm going for the girls who get overlooked a lot because they don't demand attention."

He shook his head, "I love the way you see things. You will make some fans very happy tonight." He pulled his bracelets out of his pocket and handed them to her, "Go have fun. That's much better than the lads getting more selection."

Each of Madi's conversations started the same way with the girls telling her happy birthday. She hugged them before giving them her speech, "I saw the way you were with the guys. How much you love them. I want you to be Max and my guest at the afterparty tonight." What happened next varied from a hug, a gasp, an excited jump or two, or a combination. She put the bracelets on them and gave them the details. Sometimes she approached a pair and sometimes a single. She was with a pair when she felt arms around her, a face next to hers, and recognized Nathan's voice.

"What are you doing, love?"

She kissed his cheek, "Giving away bracelets."

"I was going to give these two bracelets."

Madi snickered and pulled him around, "Be my guest."

One of the girls looked at her, "What's the difference?"

"Only who gives them to you." The girls held their arms out to Nathan. He stuck his tongue out at Madi.

"Don't show off what you don't plan on using, Nath."

He slid the bracelet on the other girl, "It's early and your birthday. Never know what fun's ahead."

The girls laughed, "Can't wait to see this!"

Madi excused herself and finished her quest.

When the time came the group loaded into a van and were taken to the club. It was full of people, but the boys passed easily to the upstairs private room. Heavy drapes covered the door and helped trap out the dance heavy beat. Inside their room was a bar with a DJ booth in the middle. Along the far wall was a stage raised about three feet. Speakers sat on either side. There were ten contest winners with ten friends and another twenty invited guests. A nice size for a party. Still there was a VIP section off to the side that would allow the boys some privacy. No one paid attention to Nathan's age, as this was a private party and his fake ID made him twenty two.

Guests began arriving fifteen minutes after the boys. Jay looked confused, "Who invited the men?"

Tyler scratched his head, "A lot of lovely ladies will be disappointed tonight. Besides you could use the competition. Otherwise it's like shooting ducks in a pond."

Tom cackled and doubled over, "Absolutely priceless." When his laughing fit was over he went over to the group of men to welcome them.

The boys stood by the entrance greeting people then moved around the room. Nathan took to the DJ booth and started picking songs and revving up the crowd. He promised them some songs by the boys and much fun. "I want to see all you people on the dance floor. No more men than us is no excuse. Girls dance in groups at clubs anyway. Plus we can't dance. I do promise to join in though." That brought a cheer from the crowd. He proved his point by dancing around the DJ booth by himself.

Madi was on her way back from a beer run when she saw Carrie and Dana. She handed each a beer, "Come with me, I've got Max and Tyler. I'll get you Nath once he's done assing off . Have to find the other three."

Dana stopped walking, "I'm not sure I can really meet them. I mean this is for real. I'm nervous."

Madi smiled in understanding, "Sure you can. You'll never have a chance as good as this. You hang with Tyler just fine. I promise they're no different. Tyler's there so he'll fuck with you and make it feel like home."

Dana took a deep breath, "You're right. Good point."

When they made their way back Jay was there too. Carrie sighed, "Oh god, I love the tall ones."

"Your lucky night."

Max saw them coming and put his arm around Carrie, "That my beer?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. I'm Carrie."

"The Carrie I talked to on the phone?" She nodded and Max pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Excellent to meet you! You came in from Seattle. Thank you."

Tyler took her arm and pulled her to him, "I'm sure she came to see me."

Not to be out done, Jay pushed Tyler away and wrapped himself around Carrie, "You're both wrong. She's here for me."

Carrie held on to Jay, "I'm good right here."

Jay kissed the top of her head, "Move your hands a bit lower. No one can see." His eyes widened and he squeaked, "Oh my, she did!"

Tyler had his arm around Dana, "I train them well." He jumped when Dana grabbed his ass, "Perfect."

Max pulled Dana away, "These are not your fans tonight." He hung his arm around her shoulder.

Carrie was now beside Jay, her arm around his waist. Jay squeezed her, "I like your fans, Tyler."

"Don't Wanted fans grope?"

"Well, yes, but it's usually supposed to be accidental or is followed by giggling. I'm coming to a Trouble Is show." He looked at Max, "Do you get groped there?"

Max finished off his beer and pointed at Madi, "Only by her."

"Standard." Jay crinkled up his nose, "Not sure that counts."

"It counts."

A thick accent came through the speakers, "Tom here. I need The Wanted plus the ten contest winners to the stage please."

Once there it took several minutes to give out fifty hugs and kisses. While this happened five barstools were moved to the stage. Half the girls sat and the other half moved to the side. The first group was serenaded with "Gold Forever" the second with "Heart Vacancy". The boys moved among the girls so they got time with each boy. Another round of hugs and ten very happy girls left the stage.

Jay yelled, "Everybody on the dance floor!"

The music started again and everyone dance under the colored lights. All the men (including Tyler's guests) moved between small groups of girls. The switch happened when one of the guys was ready to move on. They made a big deal pushing out the one they were replacing. When Max made it to Madi he turned the fast song into a slow one and held her close. No one was really surprised when they wound up kissing. It looked like a game of musical chairs as the men rushed to find their next group and not be the one to stop the mini-make out. "Fuck!" Nathan had lost. He tapped politely on Max's shoulder, "Sorry."

Max laughed and gave him Madi's hand, "No worries. Plenty of time for kisses. Have work to do." He kissed Madi once more and moved on.

After the ladies had met up with their boy they headed back to the table to sit and drink. A few songs later Jay jumped the stage, "I need the birthday princess on stage." Madi headed that way. This was planned for when everyone was sufficiently drunk. Sure to be completely ridiculous.

Nathan took over, "As it's Miss Madison's birthday it's our job to ensure she celebrates. Max said no to birthday spankings."

Madi yelled, "Thank you, baby." He nodded.

"So we're left with few options. Birthday shots."

Tom stepped up, "Max thought five shots in a row was a bad idea too, so we'll do full shots and she'll get half."

Siva handed a tray to Max who passed out two glasses to each boy. Siva went first, "I love having you with us, so does Sasha. Here's to another birthday." They did their shot and hugged. "Max didn't say no to birthday kisses." Siva kissed her lips chastely, "Not that we asked"

Max shook his head, "Opportunistic bastards."

Nathan made his approach on tiptoe, looking sneaky. "Or body shots!" He pulled a salt shaker out of his jeans pocket before pulling his shirt to the side and pointing to his neck, "Right here, baby." Girls screamed as Madi went for it. Nathan moaned, "Oh yeah" as she licked him the second time. He jumped and shivered while she did her shot, "My turn." When he finished they hugged and laughed. He kissed her cheek, "I told her anything could happen tonight. Love you, Madi. Happy birthday."

As Tom walked toward her he peeled off his shirt and immediately hugged her, "I want inappropriate touching." He held her close and rubbed all over her.

Nathan was amused, "This her birthday or yours, mate?"

"Little of both?" They clinked glasses and downed the shot. "I hope the rest of your night is as fabulous as you are. I love you, don't ever go away." He went to hug her, but stopped, putting his hands on her face and kissing her. Madi was just drunk enough to not react poorly when the kiss was more than innocent.

She backed away and touched her lips, "Well, happy birthday to me." The crowd laughed.

Max pulled a bar stool from against the wall and scooted onto it, "Don't mind me. Go on with what you're doing. I'll just be back here." He looked at his hands, "Anyone have a nail file?" Less than five seconds went by before a pink file hit him in the chest and landed in his lap. "Brilliant, thanks."

Jay turned back to the crowd and Madison. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke, "So I was thinking what to say and kept thinking of all our practical jokes in New Zealand."

Max interrupted, "Which is where he bought my girlfriend a ring."

Everyone on stage laughed. Jay turned to Max with his hands on his hips "I got her The One Ring, not a diamond ring."

Max focused on filing his nails, "Still bought my girlfriend a ring."

The girls laughed at the faces Jay was making. He waved off Max and turned back to Madi holding his shirt open, "Come snuggle up."

Someone up front yelled, "Can it be my birthday too?"

"You'll get your turn, love. Plenty of me to go around." When Madi's arms were around him he wrapped her in his shirt, "You're incredibly fun to play with, you do a great job putting up with us, and most of all you make my mate very happy. For that alone you deserve to have a wonderful birthday. I'm glad we get to share it with you."

Madi started to say thank you, but was stopped by his tongue thoroughly plundering her mouth. Jay put his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg up over his hip. That got Madi laughing and she pushed away from him, "You are all insane."

Siva had been watching from the side, "You already know this."

Nathan walked over and took her hand leading her away from Jay. "Now for the last bit of birthday presenty stuff from us."

He nodded to the DJ and the opening bars of I Found You started. As Nathan sang he held her hand and danced in a campy sexual way that had them all laughing. Nathan handed her off to Max for his part. He spun her around then brought her to his body looking at the crowd for the first "tonight" and her for the second. Jay got her for the first chorus and swung her arms back and forth, generally assing off. Tom wrapped her in his arms and sang looking in her eyes. Siva was behind her where Tom could spin her into his waiting arms before the start of his solo. This time when Max took her he kept her close and changed the words to "hands on her ass." He pretended to struggle to keep himself from grabbing. Nathan smacked Max's hand away and stole her. For this chorus they circled around and sang to her.

Nathan moved to the front of the stage prepping for his solo. He brushed off his shoulders, straightened his clothes, and nodded while mouthing, "I got this, watch me." The other's stopped and turned with the first line he sang. They elbowed each other and "agreed" with the words. Nathan reached for Madi and brought her to him as he sang "We all get low, all get low, searching for that peace of mind, just when I'd given up looking for some kind of sign. That's when I found you." He let the other's carry on singing while he slid a hand over her cheek. He looked at the crowd, wiggled his eyebrows, and kissed her. He turned his back to the crowd, swaying his hips like he routinely did during "Lightning" only this time he wasn't making out with himself.

Max looked over and stopped singing. He elbowed Tom saying, "What the hell?" Tom shrugged, but Max was already gone. He grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled it from around her, giving him a shove. Once she was free he took over what everyone else had started. He laid claim to her mouth and body like they belonged to him. The other four acted put out and pretended to try and get her away. Max used one arm to swat at them, the other to keep her tight to him.

The song ended, but Max didn't. The boys looked around whistling, pretending to look at their watches, and pointing to girls and waving. Jay looked at the ceiling then back to the crowd, seeing the phones videoing the scene, "Oh and before anyone starts twitter wars all behavior was approved by Max. Especially his current behavior." He walked over and put his arms around both of them, "Songs over, mate."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Madi laughed, "I didn't. Wow, talk about birthday kisses."

A girl up front yelled, "How'd they do?"

"What?"

Someone else yelled, "Rank them. Who's the best snog?"

Madi clapped, "Like Glad You Came in Order!"

Everyone laughed and pointed. Nathan had crossed his arms over his chest and wore a stern look, "I demand a remeasure. It's grown." He hit the side of his hand at almost knee level.

Madi ran over to hug and kiss him, "Teenager troubles." She went back to the task at hand, "You guys gotta guess."

Siva's kiss had been chaste so he went in the number five spot. The crowd was split on four between Jay, Nathan, and Tom, but due to extenuating circumstances that they were unaware of Tom had to go there. Max stood off to the side smirking. He knew where he was. There were boo's when she put Jay at #3, cheers for Nathan at #2, and cat calls as she rewarded #1 with another kiss.

Jay threw his hand in the air, "Wait, this isn't fair. She was always going to put Max at number one. We didn't have a fair shot. I demand a do over. An impartial judge."


	95. Chapter 95

Every female hand shot up. Madi motioned for them to quiet down, "Who threw Max the file?" Max pointed and the girl yelled. "Are you a Max girl?"

She shook her head, "No, Jay."

Jay went after her, "She'll do nicely. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Renee."

Madi asked a girl for her scarf then headed toward Renee, "If she doesn't know who it is, it'll be impartial." Someone was sneaking onto stage over on the side. Madi looked at her best friend, "Can I help you?"

Tyler tried to look innocent, "I just thought since Siva doesn't really participate I could take his place."

Renee spoke up, "Can I still kiss Siva?"

Siva hugged her and gave her the same kiss he'd given Madi, "Now you'll have a full set plus one."

Max raised his hand then pointed to himself, "Am I to participate?"

Madi was blindfolding Renee, "You better win or I know you held back."

"There's something very fucked up going on here," Nathan sighed dramatically.

Max laughed, "She's competitive?"

Madi gave directions, "No touching. You'd know their bodies."

Jay added, "And since there's no touching you can have a little mini-make out with the boy of your choice" he pointed to himself "after. For being a good sport and all."

Renee laughed, "I pick Jay."

"What if he's the worst snog?"

"Ha, I won't be."

Five boys proceeded to give it all they had. The poor girl was breathless by the time they were done with her. Madi put her arm around her and undid the blindfold, "How ya doing?"

"A little dizzy," but she was smiling. "Can't wait to find out who was who."

"So who was worst?"

"Oh man, no one was bad. They were all great." Her fingers ran over her lips as she thought, "Four was the worst."

"Mother fucker!" Tyler stomped his foot, "I'm married, out of practice."

Max patted his back, "We'll go with that."

Madi put him in his spot while Renee thought, "Number one, then two, five, and three."

The boys lined up. Tom, Jay, Nathan, and Max. The last two did a chest bump and shared a laughing hug. Madi walked over and poked Jay in the stomach, "What was that about impartial? Looks mighty similar."

Jay turned his back on her, "Shut up." He turned quickly and snatched her birthday tiara, "This isn't yours anymore."

Max hugged Renee, "So who's your pick?"

"Still Jay."

Jay yelled to the ceiling, "Redeemed."

The music started again and everyone went back to dancing and having fun. Madi went to the tables while the boys mingled. Max wasn't gone long before dropping on a chair beside her. Madi moved to his lap and kissed him, "Congrats on your win."

He ran his hands up and down her back, "All for you." He bent his head to kiss her neck, "How drunk are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm happy drunk. Not really drunk. You?"

He frowned, "Same. Reason?" Happy drunk was a long way from really drunk and it was her birthday. He wondered why she was holding back.

"I don't want to miss anything. You?"

"It's your birthday, want to be available for whatever you need."

"A little turned on right now. Your mates are incorrigible," she laughed as she hugged him.

Max smirked and looked around, "Drunk enough to be bad?"

"Since when do I need to be drunk to be bad?"

He stood up and took her hand, "I do so love you."

She looked around as he pulled her behind him, "Where we going?"

"Men's room. There are practically no men here." He grabbed Tyler as they walked by, "Need you for guard duty."

Once inside he backed her against a wall and kissed her. His tongue did its magic and had her knees weak in seconds. He didn't leave her mouth as his hands went up her dress to slide her panties down. She was so wet. He pulled away with a growl and sucked along her neck. His fingers rubbed in her slick warmth, "This what you need, angel?"

Madi worked her hips against his fingers, "I need your mouth on me."

Without another word he dropped to his knees, taking her panties with him, and shoving her dress up. He caressed her leg before lifting it to remove her panties then put that leg over his shoulder. His hands spread her open to his eyes and his hungry mouth. Madi used him for balance as he licked and kissed all over her then focused his efforts on her clit, "Oh god, Max, yes, that's what I need." He used his forearms to keep her hips still. This was his and he would give her what she needed. Her knees gave in a bit and he helped keep her up, never breaking stride. He loved the mewling noises and his name as she got closer to orgasm. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she came. He put her foot back on the floor and slid her panties up as he stood.

She was weak and draped over him as he held her, "I need to lay down. Thank you."

He kissed her sweetly, "Na, you'll be fine. I got you." He took her hand to lead her out.

Tyler was aghast as they walked out, "That fast?"

"I'm good at kissing other places too." He wiped the sides of his mouth and licked his finger with a grin and a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Tyler pointed back and forth, "You're filthy."

"Nope, bathroom was quite clean."

It was getting time to go. They had the space for another twenty minutes so the boys gathered on stage again. Jay rubbed his hands together, "We should kiss a few more fans."

Max disagreed, "I'm not kissing anymore fans."

Tom cackled, "Girlfriend forbidden you?"

"No, fifteen minutes ago I went down on my girlfriend in the men's and I taste of her." He looked blankly at them as he spoke.

Tom fell on the stage laughing. Nathan knelt and bowed at Max's feet. Siva shook his head. Jay went to his knees and hugged Max's waist, "I love you."

Max put his leg over Jay's shoulder, ran his hand into Jay's hair and threw his head back, "Oh Jay, yes!"

Nathan sat down, "That how it went?"

Over at the table Tyler nudged Madi, "Look familiar?"

"Vaguely."

Each boy said a thank you and a goodbye before they broke into Glad You Came. They finished the song by pulling girls on stage to dance and sing with them. They made their way down the line of fans handing out more kisses and hugs to where Madi, Sasha, Mallory, and Tyler stood by the door.

When they were settled in the van there were two extra people with them. Apparently Jay had decided to finish what he'd started and brought Renee with him. Nathan had chosen the cute little blonde that he and Madi had chosen to invite. Both girls were quiet, feeling awkward. They knew that everyone in the van knew what was going on, or would be. What they couldn't know was that no one thought anything about it. Mallory wasn't all that comfortable either, "This was calmer than last time."

Jay had to think back to when Mallory was last with them, "Ah yes, the post sex tape drunken free for all."

Max scratched his nose with his middle finger. Nathan repeated Madi's words from earlier, " Don't show off what you don't plan on using." Max just looked at him. Nathan snickered, "That was stupid."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the hotel. Nearly three a.m. Tyler took off for the casino while the others got in the elevator. The friends exchanged hugs when they got to their floor and each couple went their separate ways. Max latched the last lock before following Madi into their room, "Alone at last."

Madi slipped off her shoes, "This day has been very long. In a good way."

"Good." He gathered her in his arms, "This is my favorite part so far." He wasn't lying. Their performance and the party had been fun, but holding his girl was something that couldn't be beat. It was a different sort of high than singing to screaming fans. It was quiet, intimate, and touched his heart. "Wanna dance with me?"

"I would love to dance with you?"

Max had been making his own playlist of songs he wanted to dance to with her. He hit shuffle on his phone before setting it on the nightstand. Songs didn't matter, they all meant something. He kissed her hand before holding it against his chest as they swayed to the music. About halfway through the song her eyes lit up with an almost laugh. He smiled at her, "What's funny?"

"I've got this almost nervous excitement wondering when you're going to kiss me."

"I have that too. When can I make that move?"

She cocked her head to the side with a sigh, "I love that you still give me butterflies. That seeing you smile at me makes my heart skip a beat."

"I smile a lot when you're around."

"I know."

"I'm very happy when you're around."

"Me too." She closed her eyes before laying her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. She whispered, "I love you" when he kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers.

They stayed that way for several songs. Content to move to the music and feel the other breathe. Max had his eyes closed to focus on the feelings, "Are you sleepy, angel?"

"Not at all." She let go of his hand so she could hold him closer. "Still excited for you to kiss me."

He squeezed her, lifting her off her feet a bit, "Any time now. Enjoying holding you. Feels so good."

She knew he wasn't being a tease. The depth of this man's emotions and his willingness to express them never ceased to amaze her "I like the anticipation."

Another song went by before Max lifted her chin, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," her voice had a dream like quality.

"I love that word." Sparks ignited with the first touch of lips and they held on a little tighter. Kisses stayed slow and easy like the dance. Both were savoring the touch and taste of the other. It was clear that tonight was going to be a rich experience.

Several songs passed mouth to mouth. Max turned her in his arms. He kept one arm around her stomach, the other moving her hair away from the back of her neck. He held on, knowing that he could make her knees go out with his kisses. Madi tilted her head to stretch out the tendon. Max left little licks on her skin until he found the spot that made her moan. It was always a little different and once he found it he was more aggressive. Still slow and easy. He waited for her tell, the give in her knees that had her sag against him. Once that happened he turned her face to his for a slow deep kiss. "I want to make love to you. Slowly. Taking in every second we're together. Want to feel everything with you."

She ran her hand over the back of his head, feeling him shiver. Nerves were heightened for both of them. "I love how we love.

He licked the shell of her ear, "I do to. I love us." He unzipped her dress, using his hands to slide it down her arms.

Madi turned as it fell off her body and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands smoothed down his chest, over his abs, and unbuttoned his jeans. Fingers skimmed over his ass. He cupped her face to kiss her while he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Fingertips skimmed over skin, trailing down to release the clasp of her bra. He made a conscious decision to not touch until she was naked. Even then the touch was bringing their bodies together. Skin to skin. The silk of her hair flowed through his fingers. Their mouths met again. Hungrier now. They let the feeling build, the need grow. Soft music played on and they found themselves dancing again. Hands roamed now. Sensation sizzled over skin that wanted more. Max's erection was trapped between them. The pressure of their bodies felt good. The way Madi ground against him felt even better. He put his hand on her ass and held her tighter to him.

Max backed up to sit on the bed. Madi stayed standing, her hands on his thighs, bent over still kissing him. The distance gave him room to tease her nipples. A tight pinch had her cry out. He pulled her closer and took one in his mouth. She held him to her, running her hands over his shoulders, back and biceps.

"I love your stomach." He punctuated his words with wet kisses, his hands squeezing her ass.

When he went to pull her down with him she pushed away to kneel between his legs. Her hand stroked his cock, "I need you in my mouth."

Max put his hands on the bed for the support he knew he'd soon need. She tongued his slit before running her tongue around the rim of his cock. She flicked her tongue against his most sensitive spot. Max's whole body shook and he collapsed back on the bed, "Don't finish me. I want to come inside you."

She licked a zigzag along the seam of his balls, "I promise." With that she slid his length against the flat of her tongue, taking him deep before sealing her lips around him. She loved the silky smoothness of the skin covering his hardness. Loved the sounds he made as she sucked him. The soft meatiness at the tip was her favorite place to lick and suck. Her lips almost nibbled him. By the noises Max made he was enjoying it too, "Bloody hell, Madison." The way she worked him had him fighting for each breath.

She knew it was time to stop. She slid her hand up his sweat slick chest, leading the way for the kisses up to his lips. Her kiss restrained the want she felt, "I love you, Max."

His name against his lips flooded him with warmth, "I love you."

Kneeling over him she put his cock inside her while he scraped nails over her thighs. Both groaned as their bodies joined. Madi laced her fingers with his as she moved along his length. Slow, long, even strokes. Max closed his eyes to sink into the sensation of sinking into her. From out of nowhere his heart was ready to burst with how much he loved this woman. He pulled their joined hands to get her to lay on him. He took her mouth again, rolling them to their sides for shallow deep thrusts. Each one hit the perfect spot inside her and the way they moved together hit the perfect spot outside. When he rolled on top of her he kept the friction she needed with a deep grind at the end of each long thrust. The swirl of her hips heightened the pleasure for them both.

Neither could find a rest for their hands. They touched and held on everywhere. While the physical intensity was high, the emotional was off the charts. That perfect combination where bodies and hearts were together. There was no way to know where one began and the other ended.

The grip of her orgasm took him over the edge. The only sound was each other's name. Even after he slipped from inside her they stayed wrapped in each other and wrapped in what they'd created. When the air cooled their skin and they grew cold they wiggled under the blankets and spent the rest of the night kissing, touching, and whispering softly.


	96. Chapter 96

"I am not just going to bang on the door. What if he's . . . occupied?" Madi was pulling on the sweat pants Max wore on the plane from New York.

Max rolled his eyes, "He was unoccupied hours ago. I promise." Indulging her he banged on the door between the two rooms. "Nath, open the door."

A few seconds later the latch clicked, "What?"

Max pushed the door open to see Nathan skulking back to bed. He laughed, looking at Madi, "There you go. He's naked, so beware."

Madi smirked, "Thanks, that could have been embarrassing." She walked under the arm holding the door open. Nathan was on his stomach with a pillow over his head. She lay on top of the covers, half on him, "I didn't want to go without saying goodbye. I won't see you for a month." She lifted up the pillow to kiss his cheek.

Nathan opened bleary eyes, "That's gonna suck." He started squirming beneath the covers, "Let me turn over." Mad rolled to her side then curled up against him, his arm around her. Nathan squeezed her in tight, "M'gonna miss you. Not as much as Max will, but still."

"I'll miss you too." She tried not to think of missing Max. "Did you have a good night?"

"I had a very good night. The sex wasn't bad either." They both laughed. "I'll see you at that American holiday parade thing?"

"Yep, Kim cooks a killer turkey with all the trimmings. It'll be awesome having you guys there."

"Our first Thanksgiving. Only it'll be giving thanks we got rid of you lot."

They were laughing again when Max poked his head through the door, "Sorry to interrupt your cuddle, but we gotta head down, angel."

She nodded and pushed up to sitting, "I'll talk to you later, sweetie." She gave him a quick kiss and headed back to her room and out the door with Max. Mallory came out of "her" room with Tom. Tyler was waiting down the hall. She pointed to a door, "Jay?" Max nodded and she banged on the door, "Come say goodbye."

"Don't care if he's occupied?"

"Nope."

Jay opened the door wrapped in the duvet, "Leaving this early is wrong."

She ran her fingers through curls to get them away from his eyes, "It's nearly nine."

"Still too early." He opened his arms, and the duvet, "Hug me."

Mallory closed her eyes, "Naked!"

Tyler chuckled, "Dark side of touring."

Madi walked into his arms, "I'll miss you."

"Aww, I'll miss you too. Next stop vegetarian turkey day." He kissed her cheek before letting her go, "Nap a bit more."

They met up with Sasha and Siva downstairs having breakfast. They all hugged and then Madi hugged Tom. He'd be staying back at the hotel. She, Tyler, and Max walked away to let Mallory and Tom have a moment.

In the van Max remembered that today Madi had to figure out how to walk away. So he needed to keep it light. "If we count Jay's duvet as a bed you were in bed with three naked Wanted lads today. I'm sure none of us have ever done that. That's like a devil's foursome."

"That's too many dicks." Tyler thought for a second, "Actually, it's one for each . . ."

Mallory slapped her hand over Tyler's mouth a little harder than needed, "Shut up, you filthy man whore."

~*~*~*~

Check in at the airport took longer than anticipated. Who would have thought that ten am on a Sunday was a prime evacuate Las Vegas time? Most thought everyone would still be asleep, like Jay and Nathan. For the same reasons. There wasn't a lot of time left to get through security and to the gate by the time the girls checked their single shared bag. Max felt the weight of her leaving like an elephant sitting on his chest. As they left the check in area for the security gates he put his arm around her and kept her close. Madi held onto his waist with her head against his shoulder. They were halfway down the hall when Max heard his name amongst excited chatter, "Oh, not the time for this." He kept walking, but waved, "I'll be back in a bit. Just stay where you are and I'll find you." He kissed Madi's head, "Not in the mood." There were only about eight of them, but that was about a dozen too many.

The group reached the sign saying no unticketed passengers beyond this point. They could see the line to get through x-ray and strip search. Not bad, but not nearly long enough. Mallory and Tyler hugged Max then went through to get in line. Madi plastered herself to the front of him when he turned around. He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, "You're like a lemur all wrapped on me."

"I don't have a tail."

He looked down her back, "You have a very nice tail." He laid his hand on her "tail" to emphasize his point. "I like it."

She looked up at him with a sad smile, "I love you, silly boy."

"I love you too." He moved his hands to her face to kiss her. He savored the kiss like he had all of last night. He opened his eyes to see Tyler too close to the station, "Don't want you to leave, but don't want you to miss your flight. Well, I'd love for you to miss your flight and just stay with me actually."

"You're leaving in a few hours."

"So, I'd just miss my flight too." He kissed her again, "Bit apart then long time together. That'll be fun. Christmas in New England. New Year in Manchester. Start the next year together. There's something to look forward to."

She kissed him this time, hugged him tight, "Always look forward to being with you."

"You say that now, we'll see after spending a month solid with me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Me too." This had to be the last kiss, "Let me know you made it home safe."

She nodded, "I will."

Maybe one more kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too, Max." She hugged him once more then turned away, joining her sister and best friend in the line. Tyler immediately put his arm around her, both when she turned in to him.

Max waited until he saw her safe in Tyler's arms. He started back down the hall muttering to himself, "Go back and have a cuddle with Nathan. Make him put pants on first." He was still talking to himself when he heard his name again, "You lot are up early."

"We weren't sure when you all were leaving. Better safe than sorry."

Max signed the CD liner the girl held out, "Several hours for us yet. Off to LA for a bit before we head back to the UK." After chatting for several minutes it was clear the girls knew his upcoming schedule as well as he did. He wasn't surprised, but it was always a little off-putting. "Best be getting back to the hotel. Time for a kip before I'm back here again."

"Want some company?"

Not an unusual question. Max tried to laugh it off, "Little early to be that bold. Naughty step for you."

Unfortunately the girl didn't take the laughing as a hint, "I like morning sex."

So did Max, which was why he'd already indulged in some. He let the comment lie and started walking toward the exit with the girls around him. "So I'll see you ladies back here about three."

"Sure you don't want company, Max? I could help fill the time and put a smile on your face. I promise."

The girl beside him sighed. Max looked over to see her shaking her head. He put his arm around her, "Ignore. I am." He gave the girl a squeeze before jumping in the cab. He didn't glance over until he was safe behind the closed door.

~*~*~*~

"Put these on." Max held out a pair of boxers he'd found on the floor of Nathan's room.

Nathan yawned, "Why?"

"Because I need a nap and no way can I sleep in our bed."

Nathan grabbed the boxers and pulled them on as he scooted over, "I get that. How was the airport?"

"Horrid as usual." He climbed under the covers and stretched out, "Girls already there. One very persistent with her desire to come back to the hotel and fuck me."

"Shit timing."

"A bit."

~*~*~*~

Madi called Max from her layover in Minneapolis. She had a laugh about him making Nathan put on pants, but not blinking an eye when she climbed into bed with him naked. "Oi, if he gets hard in bed with you, it's expected. With me there are questions to be answered. Pants at least camouflage."

"I don't think Nathan wants you, baby."

Max snorted, "Of course, Nathan wants me."

"No, I don't." Nathan leaned into the phone as he spoke.

The couple were talking about nothing when he saw the larger group of girls. The ones from this morning were there too. He spotted the one he'd walked out with this morning and motioned for her to come. "I'll call you when I land, angel, I love you." He hung up right as the girl got to him and he hugged her, "Hey sweetheart, please tell me you at least ate?"

"Oh yeah, everybody but that girl hung out and had lunch. We weren't impressed with her so she went off somewhere. Came back about half hour ago."

"You'll protect me."

It didn't take long before he heard her voice, "Have a nice nap, Max?"

"I did, thanks."

Nathan smirked, "You're welcome. I'm a good cuddler." Several girls "awwwwed" in unison.

Not her, "I would have been better."

Nathan's head jerked up and found the voice, "Nicely."

"Nice girls go nowhere," she smirked at Nathan then Max.

"In this instance neither do you." Max kept moving through the fans.

She waited until he was in front of her, "At least tell me you're tempted."

Max laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I give you credit for your balls, love, but no, not tempted."

"I don't believe you." She backed away and stared in his eyes.

"I don't care." With that Max headed into security.


	97. Chapter 97

Mallory was staying the night in New York with Madi. All three had slept through both flights. They hauled up the stairs to Madi's apartment in a slow line. Tyler made sure they got in safe before saying his goodbyes. He hugged Madi extra tight, "You ok?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

Mallory waited until Tyler left before asking, "Why would you not be fine?"

Madi led the way to the bedroom and unpacked quickly, "Goodbye's suck. I cry."

"Ah, no problem. I can deal with that." Mallory kicked off her shoes and ducked into the bathroom. When she came out Madi was sitting on the couch. Mallory joined her sister, "So that's a normal night out for rockstars."

"Oh Mal," Madi stopped her sister before she could say anything else, "if you're gonna be judgey can this wait? I don't think I can deal right now." She told them both she was fine, and she was, but she was feeling his absence right now and tired didn't help.

"No, I'm not judging, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all. I mean, we've talked about stuff when you've been on tour with Trouble Is, but I guess I thought you exaggerated some things. I don't know what I expected. The hotel party was fun and no big deal, but add in all those screaming girls. They really could have had any one of those girls last night. You hear about that, but seeing it was insane. How can a guy resist that?" Madi told her what Max had said when they'd talked about Tyler's failure rate. "I wouldn't put up with that. I couldn't."

"Yeah, me either, but I'm not Kim. She trusts Tyler to keep it meaningless. If there aren't feelings involved it's not cheating for them. She understands the sexual energy at a gig and the temptation. She knows he loves her and wouldn't do anything to hurt them. That's their reality."

"Do you think he'd stop if she asked?"

Madi thought for a second, "Yes. He wouldn't risk losing her for some random sex. He does what she lets him do."

"And Max?"

"What about Max?" Madi wasn't going to assume any questions. If Mallory wanted to know she'd have to ask.

"He does what you let him do."

Madi shook her head, "No, different men. I won't tell him what to do, that has to be his decision. I'll tell him what I want, not what to do." The look on her sister's face showed confusion, so she continued, "I told him I didn't want him sleeping with anyone and he told me he hadn't and wouldn't even if I hadn't said something. That was his decision."

"What if his decision was different?"

"I would have ended it." Mallory's eyes went wide. "Just because I'm ok with rockstars doing what they do doesn't mean I'm ok with that if they're with me. After we'd been dating for awhile the thought of him fucking someone else wasn't going to work for me. Luckily, he was the same way."

The sisters were quiet for a long while. Mallory eventually took Madison's hand, "We talk about everything. We don't really talk about sex."

Madi laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

"Because you were a virgin on your wedding day and I wasn't. When you heard about Bryce and I you made it very clear you didn't approve. I didn't understand how you were marrying Justin without giving him a test drive. We looked at sex two different ways. You were all about giving your body to someone you loved and I was about this is something fun to do with a guy I liked."

"I kinda wish I'd had a little more of you in me." Now it was Madi's turn to look surprised. "I wasn't Justin's first."

"I know."

Mallory snickered, "Yeah, everyone knew that. I did too. I think part of waiting had to do with me needing it to be different with us. I didn't want to be like the girls before me. Maybe if they'd waited they'd have married him. And stop looking at me like that. I know that's screwed up. Now. Then I didn't. I wanted my first time to be beautiful and it was."

"Mine was too."

"Bryce was a douche bag, how could that have been beautiful?"

Madi laughed loudly, "Because Bryce wasn't my first. Will was my first."

"Oh, he was gorgeous. Still is. Wow." The girls smiled and thought about that a few seconds, "Anyway. It always kind of bothered me that Justin had been with other girls. He'd done the same things with them as he'd done with me."

Madi interrupted, "No, he hadn't."

"Justin knew what he was doing, he'd learned that somewhere. He'd done it before and then did it with me. That's where I get confused with you and Max. I don't understand how you deal with knowing that Max has been with so many other women. You could be standing in a line of fans and there's one there who's been in his bed, just like you."

Madi held her hands up, "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you, but you know he's been with loads of women. Do you even know how many?"

Madi put her hand on her sister's and took a deep breath, "Mallory, I don't know and don't care how many girls he's fucked." She took a second to decide where to go with this. "Sex is sex. The basics are always the same. It's just body parts being put together to feel good. It's the other stuff that makes it different. I don't believe for one second that the way Justin made love to you was anything like he'd been with the others. He didn't feel the same. You were different to him, so he was different with you. I know there are assholes who will pour on the love you crap for effect, but Justin wasn't an asshole."

"And neither is Max."

"No, and neither is Max. Do you know how Nathan knew it was me in that sex video?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Because he knew the things in the video, the things Max said, were things he'd only say to me. Oh god, if some random hook up talked to me like Max does I'd have to leave the room I'd be laughing so hard." Something suddenly occurred to her, "You're the one who waited until you got married, didn't do casual sex. How can you not see the difference between casual sex and relationship sex? Do you not know they're different? Or are they not for you? And this is where you really need to tell me that Tom isn't the second person you've ever slept with."

Mallory shook her head, "He's not. He's fourth."

Madi put her hand over her heart and took a deep breath, "Thank god. I would have to kill him."

"After Justin died I dated one of his friends for awhile. I thought I was in love with him. He told me I was wrong, that this was us grieving Justin, comforting each other with sex. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I didn't tell anyone. Until now. Then a guy I met at work. He's an equipment rep. I didn't want to date anyone. I agreed to go out with him as friends. Somehow we wound up in bed."

Madi laughed, "Crazy how that happens."

"It had never happened to me. It's just fun. I'm not in love with him. When he's in town we go out and sometimes have sex. Tom. Well, that was just hormonal. I don't know how to reconcile what I'm doing with everything I thought I believed." She hugged her sister and felt tears burn her eyes, "That's why I'm asking so many questions about you and Max. I'm not trying to make you doubt him."

That made Madi choke with laughter, "You're not making me doubt him. If anything you're making me love him more. You found it on your first try. Found your soulmate, the one you wanted to be with forever. It breaks my heart that you lost him. Sex is fun and healthy. Don't deprive yourself of that while you're looking for someone else. It doesn't have to mean anything as long as you both know it doesn't mean anything. Like your friend with benefits."

"But . . . if you're . . . if I'm having sex that doesn't mean anything how do you keep sex from meaning nothing?"

"I don't mean it like that. I think sex does mean something, but it doesn't have to mean 'you're the one'. It can just mean 'I like you and wanna have sex with you.' You gotta figure out what the line is for you. I can tell by the look on your face you're gonna ask what the line is for me." They both laughed again. "I've only had a couple of one night stands. Enough to know I don't like them, but I don't have a problem with having sex on a first date. It doesn't have to be love and monogamy, but just sex doesn't feel right to me. It's awkward and what do you say in the morning?" That brought about the memory of a very awkward Sunday morning and she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

Madi hadn't talked to anyone about this besides Tyler. She wasn't sure about it now, but this conversation had been all over the damned map. She wasn't sure if she was sharing for herself or for Mallory. "Max was a one night stand. One that went terribly terribly awry." She told her sister the story of their beginning. "So, see, I know what Max does on a one night stand. We're very different now than we were then. The sex is different, usually. Sometimes it's the same 'oh my god you need to fuck me now and hard' thing, but even then it's not all about him being so hot he burns like it was then. I think the most romantic thing that first night was him sniffing sweatshirts to find one that didn't stink too bad so I could minimize the walk of shame."

"There is something sweet about that."

"Now there is, that morning it was just uncomfortable."

"And now," Mallory was thinking back to what Madi had said about her and Justin, "is Max it for you?"

Madi scooted down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs, "He is."

~*~*~*~

"Were your ears burning last night?"

"Uh oh, what did I do?" Max had just gotten back to the hotel from morning meetings and had a break before a photo shoot.

"Nothing. Mallory was struggling."

"Yeah, she was a little freaked out at the club. She worries about you." Max knew her concerns were about Madi and didn't take it personal. "I will always take care of you."

"I know you will."


	98. Chapter 98

It was a busy time at work for Madi. Manuscripts that were submitted for first editing now would be ready for summer release. Madi's work with her favorite author hadn't gone unnoticed and she was given a few other big authors. She went between them sending in revisions by the chapter. She had to do quick reads of several earlier books in their series to catch up. That was especially helpful for continuity since the "history" was fresh in her mind. Between going to the gym in the morning, working during the day, and hanging out with Tyler and friends at night she kept herself busy. That didn't keep her from missing Max.

The Wanted were back in England, but they were back and forth between their homes, London, and a "secret location" for recording. Interviews and photo shoots where thrown in. They took to the pubs and clubs at night. It seemed things varied between crazy busy and waiting. Max's days and nights were full. That didn't keep him from missing Madi.

In the weeks apart they kept in contact with texts and twitter. They talked on the phone every day. Sometimes it wasn't a long conversation due to schedules and time differences. Sometimes they were on the phone for hours catching up with what they'd missed. They laughed until they cried watching movies together and sharing the crazy antics of their friends.

After Vegas twitter and tumblr had been insane for a few days. There was mixed hate and love for the lucky fans who'd scored that party. Video evidence of the insanity was posted in high definition. Madi had downloaded everything and sent the boys links to it all. There was also mixed hate and love for their behavior. All the boys kissing Madi on her birthday was taken for the fun that it was. Max's participation in the kissing contest was up for grabs. Some saw her telling him he better win and him getting to join in the fun as good and that she wasn't going to take him away from the fans. They all wanted to keep their dirty flirt. The other camp saw this as proof that they weren't that serious, after all, Siva didn't play. Nothing got to the point where the boys felt they needed to address anything. They fired off tweets about the fun they'd had and replied to the occasional question, but no one felt like they had anything to defend. They were all adults and had a good time. After that things went back to normal with them tweeting each other and Max and Madi sending each other songs.

The boys had a private charity gig. It was these nights when he missed Madi most. Out with the guys was normal, but a night full of couples at an event made him long for her. Tonight would have been different. It was more formal and they'd never done that. Somehow that needed to be rectified. Thinking of her in semi-formal attire, maybe her hair pulled up, had him wracked with need. He needed to hold her, to kiss her, to talk to her in person. When they were done the guys were off to a club, but Max begged off and headed back to his hotel room. Two in the morning in London was only nine at night in New York. Perfect.

Madi picked up as soon as his ringtone started, "Hey, how was the gig? You're home early."

Max grabbed a beer from the mini and sat on the couch turning the TV to a sports channel, "Gig was fine. Couples in fancy dress got me missing you. More than usual."

"I've been missing you tonight too. Five more days."

"The last ones are the longest. It's like I don't really let myself think on it much because it's too far away but as it gets closer the more I think about getting to you. I'd like to spend two to three hours just holding you."

She felt his words run over her, "I can fit that in my schedule. How's yours?"

"The parade and a radio interview on Friday is the only thing we've got scheduled. Rest is open. We'll leave for Detroit late Friday, early Saturday. Did you talk to Karen and Adam?" That was the couple they'd met in the Bahamas.

"Yeah, I sent them hotel information and they'll be there. I'm excited to see them, this will be fun." She and Karen had kept in touch since they'd met. "They want to come to New York sometime when you're home."

Max purred, "Home. There's a word I love. I'll be home soon. Have to shave my palms when I get there. Lots of wank hours."

She laughed, "I am looking forward to real you naked in our bed as opposed to watching you wank on my laptop. Not that you're not very nice to look at."

"I enjoy watching you orgasm thousands of miles away, but reality would be nice." If anyone hacked their Skype conversations there'd be another interesting sex tape.

"That can wait until after your hours of cuddling."

"No, no, we can do what you want first."

@MaxTheWanted "Dirty Picture" Us. Live. Me. Please.

@MadiCakes "In My Dreams" Berlin

~*~*~Countdown Day 4 ~*~*~

Max jumped when the phone went off. It was ungodly early and Madi's ringtone woke him from a deep sleep, "Hey, angel." He rearranged himself in his bed and scrubbed at tired eyes. All he heard was a sniff, "Madi, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Max." That's all she could get out before the sobbing hit. Again.

"What have you done to be sorry about?" It was midnight New York time. He figured this was a drunk dial and smiled to himself.

"I can't do this. I thought I could. I can't. The fans, twitter, you being on the other side of the world more than you're with me. I can't do it. I want to. Oh god, how I want to. I love you, I'll always love you, but it's too much."

Max stopped breathing, "What are you talking about, Madison?"

"I thought I was strong enough. I told you I was. I'm sorry. I'm not. I'm so sorry. I tried. I just can't. It's killing me because I know this will destroy you, but it's destroying me. Oh god . . . I'm going to miss you so much. I gotta go. I love you. I'm sorry." She hung up.

Max sat there stunned with the phone in his hand. What the hell had just happened? The crushing pain of his heart breaking told him the woman he loved more than anything had just broken up with him. Same reasons as Jillian. No, this was a mistake. They just needed to talk. He called her back. He jumped when she answered, "Madison, baby, we'll figure this out. We can figure anything out together."

He was interrupted, "Max, it's Tyler. She can't talk right now."

"Can't or doesn't want to?" Tears were streaming down his face. This just couldn't be happening.

"Both. I'm sorry."

"Have her call me, please." He was aware that he was begging. He didn't care.

"I'll try." Tyler hung up.

A few minutes later he got a series of text messages:

I can't talk to you or I'll change my mind and I can't change my mind.

I know you don't want this.

I don't either, but I have to end this.

Please, don't call.

If you love me, and I know you do, please let me go

Max sprang up in bed with a scream. He was drenched in sweat, his heart was pounding, and he couldn't breathe. He was pretty sure this is what a panic attack felt like. He wiped at his face to find it soaked with tears. His hands were shaking so bad he could barely hit her speed dial. "Please, pick up. Please, pick up." He said it over and over.

She sounded like he had when she called in the nightmare, "Hey, baby."

He heard her shuffling around in bed and a sleepy snuffle. He rubbed at his chest, "Needed to hear your voice. Tell me you love me."

Madi didn't like the desperate tone to his voice, so she did what he said. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky. Plus two."

Her words made him smile, "You're not leaving me, not going anywhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere you can't go. Definitely not leaving you. Wow, that would be incredibly stupid of me." She heard him chuckle a little, "What happened, Max?"

He closed his eyes, sat up in bed, and took a breath, "Had a nightmare. Woke up drenched in sweat and crying." He told her about the dream.

"That's a horrible dream. I'm sorry. Leaving you hasn't ever crossed my mind. You're still more than worth all the pain in the ass parts. You are positively stuck with me."

"Good. Nothing I could want more." He felt normal again, "And you'll tell me so we can sort it out."

"Of course, cause that's what couples do. They sort it out together."

"I hear that's how that works."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do what I say." When he didn't respond she knew he'd complied. "I'm right there with you. I throw my leg over you so I'm sitting on your lap. My hands are on your shoulders and I lean in to kiss you. Just barely. Then I wrap around you and hold you. You're squeezing me tight." She cut her voice to a whisper, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Maximillian Alberto George. Yesterday, today, and for all our tomorrows."

"I love you." He sighed, "Think I can go back to sleep, you should too. Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't ever apologize for needing me."

@MaxTheWanted "Could it Be Magic?" Barry Manilow

@Madicakes "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" Elvis Presley


	99. Chapter 99

~*~*~Countdown: 3 days~*~*~

@NathanTheWanted Stuuuuddddiiiioooo!

@SivaTheWanted Waiting

@TomTheWanted someone is reading to us

@JayTheWanted Literature makes you smarter

@MaxTheWanted That's not literature

@NathanTheWanted pretty sure that's porn

@TomTheWanted porn makes you horny

@JayTheWanted my dramatic interpretation makes it literature #50ShadesOfJay

@Madicakes "Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian?"

"Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck . . . hard."

@TomTheWanted Aaaand . . . we've lost one

@NathanTheWanted I dare anyone to try and have a rational conversation with @MaxTheWanted right now

Later that night ~

"So little girl, you've read that book?" Max had grabbed a beer and gotten comfortable on the couch before calling.

"I read lots of books, little boy." She snickered, "Well, big boy. Have you read that book?"

"I skimmed. Got the general idea, stopped for the sexy bits. Emails were cute, not into all the rules. Don't care to spank you or boss you around. I'd never manage. I'd be laughing too hard."

She couldn't see either of them being able to pull that off, "Definitely a 'wanna tame the bad boy story'."

"Left me with an overwhelming need to have you in a bath and tie you to the bed."

"Do you have a grey tie?"

"Nope."

"I'll buy you one."

@MaxTheWanted "Addicted" Saving Abel

@MadiCakes "I Alone" Live

~*~*~Countdown: 2 days~*~*~

@MaxTheWanted Insanely busy getting finished to go back to the states

@JayTheWanted Barely time to wee

@NathanTheWanted How'd you find time? #nappies

@Madicakes Aww, baby Nath takes on new meaning now

 

@MaxTheWanted "Crazy" Icehouse

@Madicakes "Kiss Me" Ed Sheeran

~*~*~Countdown: 1 day~*~*~

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a pedicure. My baby comes home tomorrow."

"And does he like your pretty painted toes?"

"I'm thinking if I beg really nicely he'll kiss them."

"Sweetheart, my mouth's going to be on every inch of you, painted or not."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

@MaxTheWanted "Get Lucky" Daft Punk

@Madicakes "Closer" Tegan and Sarah

~*~*~*~ Zero Time ~*~*~*

Max rushed onto the plane, stowed his carryon, and jumped into his seat before pulling out his phone and singing into it, "Guess where I am?"

"On your way home?" Madi couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face.

"On a plane sat between Nath and Tom, on my way home to you." Tom faked gagging and Max smacked him in the chest. "Ridiculously long plane ride ahead."

"I will be waiting so patiently for you."

He snickered, "You lie."

"At least I suck at it, you'll always know if I'm hiding something."

"And we don't lie to one another."

The tone of his voice sent a ripple of sensation over her, "What do you want me wearing when you get here?"

Max shifted in his seat, "Um," he decided that "nothing" wasn't the answer, "how about that lovely pink thing Siva and Sasha bought me for your birthday?"

She'd expected "nothing". His answer was better, "You can't rip it."

"Do you think I'm some sort of animal and will attack you once through the door?"

Nathan was nodding, which got him an evil glare.

"You do have a history of attacking me. Not a complaint."

He couldn't deny that held a certain appeal, "Not today, angel. I want you in my arms. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you."

"I miss you."

"Almost over, love. I'll be home soon and then . . ." he was interrupted by the intercom telling him to turn off electronic equipment. "We'll finish this when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, Max."

@NathanTheWanted Just overheard the sweetest conversation ever

@MaxTheWanted Disgusting the things people will say

@TomTheWanted I think I'd rather over hear sex than that slop

@MaxTheWanted Your jealousy is showing


	100. Chapter 100

Max took the stairs two at a time, used his key to open the door, and stepped inside, "Honey, I'm home."

Madi came out of the bedroom at a dead run, "Yay, you're home."

Max caught her as she jumped on him, "Damn, I've missed you." He didn't wait for her to comment before kissing her. He was confident she'd missed him and kissing was more important than hearing something he already knew. He'd missed her lips and the sweet taste of her.

Madi wrapped tight around him. His hands supported her, holding her ass. How she'd missed him. She broke from his mouth, holding his face in her hands, "God, you're gorgeous." She left smacking kisses all over his face.

He was laughing when his legs hit the bed, "Jump down and let me look at you. Madi put her feet on the bed. Max held her hands and started at the top. Her long brown hair hung in waves that begged to be wrapped around his hands. Brown eyes sparkled with her smile. The pink negligee hung off her shoulders and fit her curves perfectly. He covered the curves a few times before dropping her hand to run his up her silky legs and under the flimsy cloth. He smirked up at her when he felt nothing underneath, "That's my girl." He squeezed her naked ass.

Madi leaned over to kiss him and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, "You're wearing entirely too many clothes."

"I agree." He let her take care of the shirt, and he went to work on his pants. He glanced down, "Nice pedicure. I'll be sucking on those later." He crawled onto bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulled her in his lap. "I want you." He shook his head, "Scratch that, I need you. Can we skip to the bit where I'm inside you, then go back to the beginning and start over?"

Madi rose up as she lifted the negligee off. She stroked his cock twice before lowering herself on him, "I need you inside me."

Max's face contorted with pleasure as her body encased him, "I love you."

"I know you do." She whispered the same words against his lips before kissing him. Her movement along his shaft started very slowly.

"Oh fuck." Max leaned forward, "Wrap your legs around me, baby girl. I need total contact." He sucked her breast as she did as he asked. She caressed the back of his head, causing a reaction only she could. Max wrapped his arms around her, holding her down, "This is going to be embarrassingly quick."

Her laughter was cut off with a gasp as his thumb flicked over her clit, "Oh, fuck, Max." She buried her head against his neck riding out her orgasm.

"Not as quick as you it would seem." He held her close, taking in the press of skin on skin, and slowly began thrusting into her.

She nipped at his neck, "I missed you and you feel so good." She pulled at his bottom lip. "Thank you for not making me beg to have you. I would have. I couldn't wait. I love how deep you are."

His body was reacting to her words, as she'd planned, "You're an evil woman."

She swirled her hips, tightened her interior muscles, and gave him her most innocent look, "But do you love me anyway, Max?"

He nodded as he took her face in his hands, "More than the air I breathe." He kissed her once then threw his head back, "Oh, yes, so good, Madi." A minute later he shook his head to clear his vision, "I'm very glad to see you."

"I'm happy you're home."

They stayed wrapped around each other kissing and touching for a long time. This was the beginning they'd skipped. Max rolled them to lie on the bed. He pulled her on top of him and shook her back and forth laughing, "I get you for over a month. What am I gonna do with you? Don't answer. I'm going hug and kiss and make love and play and talk and dance and party and laugh and go to dinner and go to movies and shop and visit family and anything else I can think of with you."

"Don't forget have me in a bath and tie to me to the bed."

Max's whole body shuddered, "Don't tease me."

She looked up like she was trying to remember something, "Did I pack that new tie I bought you?"

"Still teasing." He pushed her off him, got out of bed, and pulled her up, "Shower time. Then I've got toes to kiss."

"Who's teasing who now?"

"That's me." He started the shower, "Hope I have some clean clothes here."

"You do, but where's your suitcase?"

"Baggage claim was taking too long. The lads will bring it over later. Dinner and drinking?" He'd had no doubts that she would love the idea, where Jillian would have been pissed at having to share him. He didn't compare the two, but occasionally something would strike him that affirmed he had found someone good for him.

Madi clapped her hands, "I stocked up on beer, just in case."

Max hugged her, "You are so fucking perfect."

Once in the shower under the warm spray the kissing and touching began again. They skipped the bath poof in favor of hands. Without words they traded off washing the other. They mirrored actions. Soapy fingers skated over skin starved for the other's touch. Max stood behind her washing her back, but slid his hands around to her stomach then between her legs. He kissed along her shoulder, rubbing his cock along her butt crack, "How much hot water do we have?"

"Enough." She leaned against the wall, sticking her ass out in invitation.

Max bent his knees and slid inside her, "I love taking you from behind."

She looked over her shoulder, "I've noticed."

He moved inside her, "Not my fault that you have a hot arse." He held it in his hands and kissed along her spine, "Me, then you?"

"Well, that depends on how you plan on making me scream for you."

Max loved a challenge. He pushed her wet hair over her shoulder and flicked his tongue over the back of her neck, made circles, and sucked at her. "Like that, only here." His finger moved over her clit.

She gasped in a breath, "That'll work."

"Thought so." He held onto her hips and worked himself into her.

Madi reached behind him and grabbed his ass. She loved the feel of that muscle tightening as he pushed into her. Her other hand supported her against the wall. "Can we have shower sex every morning?"

He slammed hard into her, "Yesssss." He hissed out a breath. A few more hard thrusts and he was done. He yanked her back and kissed her as violently as his orgasm took him. His fingers dug into her breast and stomach.

When he slid out of her she turned in his arms, "I've mentioned I love it hard right?"

"I do have this knowledge and I am more than ok with that."

"I like it soft and sweet too." She trailed her nails over his scalp, "Depends on my mood."

"And what would your mood like now, angel?"

"Mmm, hard." She rubbed her naked body against his naked body and kissed him very softly. "I can wait."

He turned off the water and slid open the shower door, "No need to wait. I got this covered." He pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his hips before wrapping one around her. He tucked the end under her arm then threw her over his shoulder. He popped her ass when she started laughing, "You won't be laughing in a minute." He tossed her off his shoulder, catching her before she hit the bed and easing her down. He picked up her foot and nibbled at her arch. She tried to pull away and giggled again, "That's the end of that." He met her eyes as he kissed every toe. He'd gone very serious and she followed. He watched her eyes darken and the squirming now wasn't about trying to get away or laughter. His eyes cut around the room, "Where's my new grey tie?"


	101. Chapter 101

Her eyes didn't leave his. She pointed behind him, "Your top drawer." She shivered at the lack of smile, at the look of determination on his face.

Max strode to the dresser. His mind was racing and his cock was hard. So turned on. After retrieving the tie he sat beside her, best to be explicit, "You ok with this?" She nodded and he saw that the look in her eyes matched what he was feeling. She raised her hands above her head and held them together. Max wrapped the middle of the tie around her wrists once then around the nearest spindle of the bed. He straddled her hips and took a second to look at her, "You're beautiful."

The side of her lips curved up, "Thank you. What are you going to do now?"

His brain fogged with the amount of lust he heard in her voice, "Only good things." He opened the towel. He laid over her and kissed her hungrily, his hand finding her breast. He pulled at her nipple, leaving her mouth to head down to lick and suck the stiff nub. His hands smoothed down her waist to her hip as he continued to tease her with his tongue.

The kissed he left over her stomach broke her out in goosebumps. The inability to touch him only made her want to more. She tested the bonds to make sure she couldn't get away. Max felt her wiggling and looker up, "Want me to let you go?"

"No."

"Good." He moved to the foot of the bed, "Spread you legs for me." He watched as she did as he said then he settled between them. "Your turn." He remembered her request for hard. No teasing now. He placed his mouth over her clit and sucked. Hard. Madi called out and bucked off the bed. A firm hand in the middle of her stomach held he down. He switched to pressured licks and added his fingers. He worked inside pushing deep. She gasped and made the best noises.

"Max, you're incredible. Feels so good."

He hummed in response, which earned him a long moan. Three fingers fucked her fast and hard while his tongue made figure eights. When he felt her walls start to twitch he drove deep for a direct assault on her g-spot. That pushed her over the edge. She let out a high pitched scream and arched into him.

"Oh god, I hate you for how hard you make me come."

Max looked up from between Madi's thighs with a very confused look on his face, "What the fuck?" He started laughing and crawled over her on the bed.

Madi started laughing, "No clue where that came from."

"A less secure man would be offended." He kissed, "I chalk that up to some post orgasmic psychosis and know I did good."

"Yeah, you did good." She wiggled her fingers, "Gonna untie me?"

He lowered his hips to meet hers, ran his cock along her, and nudged at her entrance, "Shouldn't let a good erection go to waste."

"That your motto?"

He pushed into her tightness, "For the moment."

Once buried deep he immediately pulled out again. Non-stop friction was what he was after and what her body delivered. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold off the orgasm that was threatening to end this too soon. When he opened his eyes he was instantly drawn to her bound hand, "I'm getting off on that."

Madi laughed, "I'm missing holding onto your ass."

"Ya need your hands on my ass to tell me what you like. Poor thing."

She wrapped a leg around his waist to give her some leverage, "Keep doing that. Feels so good. Oh, god, love how you fuck me. You're so good, Max, so good."

"I bind your hands and your mouth gets filthy. Excellent trade off." But he'd had enough. He laid his weight on her, grinding their hips together at the end of every stroke. He kissed her roughly to amp up the passion. She planted both feet on the bed and slammed up to meet him. Their bodies slapped together and occasionally a sound would escape their kiss. It took a lot of control, but Max held off his orgasm until Madi gave in to another one. She sucked his tongue greedily while her body milked his cock. He tore away from her to breathe and scream. He collapsed on her, reaching up to untie her hands, "Yeah, we're giving this repeat." He rolled to the side pulling her with him, "You a'right?" He figured she would have said something, but he wanted to check.

She kissed his chest and looked up at him, "Absolutely, I trust you." She climbed out of bed, "Water or beer?"

"Water. I've lost a lot of bodily fluids."

He watched her walk away shaking her head. That gave him a moment to think. She trusted him. He knew it. He felt it. Still, hearing it was wonderful and made him feel amazing. He was still drifting when she climbed into the bed with a bottle of water. Her kissing his cheek brought him out of it, "You really do trust me."

She nodded while she drank, "Completely."

"I love you, you know." He pulled her in and held on tight.

"Is this about your nightmare, Max?"

He moved back where he could see her beautiful eyes, "No, don't know where that came from besides the obvious been away a long time, longest ever. It feels very good that you trust me. This whole last month I never felt like I needed to report in, you never quizzed me on who I'd been with, and I never felt like you were suspicious. I don't know that you can understand exactly how much that means to me. Rachel was always quizzing Jay and Siva just doesn't hang out and party. I'm still me, sill party and flirt, without taking anyone home. Your trust me to take care of us." He kissed her gently, "About makes me want to cry. I love that being with you don't have to change me. Thank you."

She stroked the back of his head, "You're welcome."

"It's amazing and I'm a very lucky man. Wish I knew the secret so the other lads could have this."

She laughed, "Arrogant answer coming. This is the good stuff. We are good, our relationship is what people want. Trust, love, friendship, fun, hot sex. I cherish that and would never do anything to hurt us. I trust that you won't either. If you're stupid enough to throw us away for a piece of ass . . . she can keep you because you don't deserve this or me."

Max started laughing and hugged her, "Oh god, how I love you. I'm nowhere near that stupid and the only one I want to keep me is you." He kept holding her and laughing for a minute before kissing her, "All joking aside, that you are that confident and secure, hot as fuck, but also very needed to deal with my life."

She smiled, "I was concerned you'd find my answer dismissive."

"Na, your answer may be arrogant, but you're not."

"Cause I think you're pretty amazing and special."

"Well, I am." That led to more laughter and hugs before they took a nap.

Max buzzed the boys in and was there to open the door. His hand rested on the door frame, blocking the entrance, "There are rules."

Jay snickered and looked at the blonde under his arm, "This is pay back for Vegas when we forbade him from getting married." Max took Sasha's hand and led her through the door, "Come in Sasha and lovely girl I don't know."

Jay let the blonde go, "This is Devin."

Max kissed her hand, "I'm Max. Follow Sasha while I explain to the boys."

Nathan had on his "what the fuck" face, "We can't come in?"

"Not yet." He leaned against the door jamb, "Drink what you want, eat what you want. One rule: No passing out in my bed. If you break this rule whatever you see or hear is your own damn fault." He broke out in a smile.

Tom looked flabbergasted, "You've been here four hours aren't you done for the night?

"I don't know, let me check." He yelled toward the kitchen, "Madi are we done having sex tonight."

A short laugh was followed by one word, "No."

In the kitchen the girls were getting acquainted. Devin was from Canada and had met Jay when they opened for Beiber. They'd been exchanging texts. The girl seemed nervous. Sasha and Madi exchanged a quick look. Sasha put her hand on Devin's arm, "Don't worry, love, we know what Jay did when Rach was away. You're fine."

Devin looked surprised, "Oh." Then she seemed to let out a breath, "I didn't know if you all were friends."

"Defo friends, but that doesn't have anything to do with you. Not a lot of secrets with this lot, best to get it out in the open. How long will you be with us?"

"Definitely Montreal, maybe Toronto. Depends on how it goes. We've not really been around each other. Kind of weird." She looked uncomfortable again.

Madi smiled and hugged her, "Just have fun. We're all a lot of fun and if it's only two days then you had a great two days."

Max had let the boys in the flat. Jay yelled, "That's enough with the inquisition, ladies."

The three came out of the kitchen carrying beers. Madi was out front and handed Jay a beer before hugging him, "We were being nice." She kissed his cheek and pulled on a curl that was hanging out from under his backwards snapback, "This is the best."

He returned the kiss, "All the ladies think so. You look beautiful and well loved."

She patted his face, "Always." She hugged Siva before handing him back to Sasha then Tom, "I trust you've been up to no good?"

Tom pulled her into a hug, "Of course, great to see you. Missed having you with us, oddly enough." They laughed and hugged again.

"Why am I last?" Nathan put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

Max rolled his eyes, "Infant."

Madi pouted, slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and whispered, "Saving the best for last."

He picked her up, "I've missed you. A month is too long. Don't do that again."

"Max agrees."

Madi mussed Nathan's hair, "I've missed you too. We're gonna have such fun!"

Tom spoke up, "Can we eat? We're hungry."

The group headed across the street to the pub Tyler and Madi frequented. They loaded up a big table in the back and spent the next two hours laughing and talking. Everyone but Nathan was drunk by the time they left and back at the flat he caught up fast. Siva and Sasha headed back to the hotel, leaving the others to their own devices. A few more hours, many more beers, and the other's began falling over where they sat. Tom and Nathan were on the loveseat leaning against each other. Devin had her head in Jay's lap on the couch. Madi was curled up in Max's lap with her head on his shoulder.

Jay played in Devin's hair while she slept, "We obeyed your stupid rule, but you're not getting laid."

Max snickered and kissed his girl's cheek, "Neither are you, fucker." They both laughed until Madi shifted then it was instantly still and quiet.

"You're just ridiculous."

"I'm happy." He gathered Madi in his arms and stood up, "Taking my best girl to bed. See you in the morning."


	102. Chapter 102

The boys were to report an hour before parade time. Max was up and making breakfast before that. It was becoming a tradition in his mind. His friends at his home feasting after a night on the lash. Sitting there gathered around a table of food he'd cooked made him proud. Tom joined him in the kitchen while he was still prepping everything. They didn't make it ten minutes before their antics woke up others in the family room.

"Oi, still too early!" Nathan tried to bury his head in the loveseat corner.

"Your yelling isn't helping." Jay aimed a throw pillow at his head.

Devin burrowed under Jay's arm, "Shut up, both of you. Fuckers."

That brought on a fresh peal of laughter from the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Jay stumbled into the kitchen, "Is it too early for beer?" Max and Tom lowered the bottles at their mouths with wide eyes. Jay grabbed Max's, "I think parades should be later in the day. People would enjoy them more drunk."

"Like in New Orleans for Mardi Gras." Tom was closest to the fridge and handed out fresh beers.

"If we're a little drunk we won't care. Madi loves this parade."

"Face it, mate, your girlfriend is mental." Tom clinked bottles with Jay. "Devin seemed to fit right in last night?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, fun night. Probably should have headed back to the hotel."

Max smirked, "You've got time for a quick one between parade and dinner at Tyler and Kim's."

Jay held up his middle finger, "She's a sweet girl." Jay stood back and watched the other two cooking.

"Something smells good."

Jay held out his hand and pulled Devin in close, "Morning," he kissed her head, "Max spoils us with food when we sleep over."

Max shook a spatula at them, "As long as you obey my rules." He looked at Devin, "First drunken party I woke up in bed with Madison, Jay, and Nath."

"Did Nathan go back to the hotel? He's not in the family room."

Tom snickered, "We woke him up, most likely in bed with Madison. Those two are the worst to wake up."

"There's a perfectly rational explanation."

Devin silenced Jay's explanation, "No need. I can't imagine a puppy pile in a bed is that different than a tour bus."

Tom and Max shook their heads, "We sleep when we can and where there's space." Tom pointed between Max and Jay, "These two, Nath, and Madi are cuddlers. Always sleeping on each other." He shuddered, "I need space."

#

Madi started to wake up and snuggled up closer, "Mornin', Nath."

"Mornin'," Nathan squeezed her close, "Bastards woke me up cooking. Your lover is getting all domestic with breakfast."

She snickered, "I think he likes playing host."

"He's always loved New York, now he's got an excuse to call it home," he kissed her head.

"I like having him here."

"I'm sure you do. What happens later? Where you two going to live? I'm being nosey."

She poked him in the side, "We haven't really talked about it, but I'd assume England. The rest of you are there, so it makes sense for the group to be there. Maybe keep this place for when we're here."

"So . . . you'd pack up and become a brit if he asked?" He pulled away enough to see her face.

"When he asks," she nodded.

Nathan smiled at the glimmer in her eyes and the slight blush on her cheeks, "You start getting impatient you let me know and I'll kick his ass."

Madi laughed and kissed him, "It's all good, Nath. Not impatient. We're in a very good place and very happy. I'll let you know, though."

"I like you both happy. That makes me happy. Having you around makes me happy." He hugged her tight.

She held on, "I love you, Nath."

"Aww, I love you too, Madi." They talked for a few more minutes, "We'd better get up. Breakfast smells ready and then there's that parade thing."

"I love that parade thing."

"I'll pretend to." He kissed her head, jumped out of bed, and walked into the kitchen, "Afraid I stole your snuggles, mate. Been chatting."

Max glared at his friend, "Bastard." He handed Nathan the spoon and headed to the bedroom. Madi was starting to get up, so he tackled her, "No, snuggle with me first!"

Amazingly they made it to the parade on time. They took a bunch of pictures with the girls and fans before Nano told them where "friends and family" were to watch. Madi was jumping up and down clapping her hands with excitement due to the first class view she'd have. Max couldn't help but laugh at her as she grabbed Sasha and Devin's hands and started skipping down the road.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Your girlfriend is a child."

Max agreed, "Likely why she and baby Nath get along so well."

"I'd flip you off if there weren't for real children here." Nathan walked to the nearest group of teenaged girls and let himself be adored.

#

The lads had never seen so much food at a "family" dinner. Kim had roasted what had to be the world's largest turkey. To go with it were mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, green beans, glazed carrots, corn, brussel sprouts, cranberry sauce, stuffing, rolls, and macaroni and cheese. That didn't include the desserts. Kim admitted she'd gone a bit overboard, but it was the lads first Thanksgiving. They loaded up their plates and gathered around the TV to watch American football. The Patriots were playing. Madison yelled at the screen just as the boys had watching "soccer". When the feasting was done they understood exactly what a turkey coma was.

By midnight the bus was loaded and they were on their way to Detroit. The bus made sense as they were bouncing around the north east for the next two weeks. They were all fighting the effects of too much turkey and too much beer. Fighting and loosing. Everyone was asleep before they made it out of the city.


	103. Chapter 103

Detroit was cold. They parked the bus at the venue and loaded into a van. The hotel was for the day and they'd leave right after the gig. Karen and Adam were already at the hotel. Everyone was bundled up in hoodies, coats, and hats as they entered through the side door. A few fans milled about the lobby, watching them check in. Max kept his arm around a shivering Madi until it was his turn, "Hold onto this for me."

Nathan wrapped her in his arms, "Afraid she'll get away."

"Freeze up."

Nathan rubbed her arms, "This is ridiculous. Cold and snowy." He held her until Max was done then handed her back.

Madi nuzzled into Max. The elevator dinged and a distantly familiar voice spoke, "Get that girl back to the Bahamas where she can warm up."

Max had let Kev know they had friends coming and nodded to the security guard who let them pass into the group. "Great to see you!" Max hugged Adam while Madi hugged Karen, "I'm so excited you guys are here."

They introduced them to the rest of the group and stood chatting until check in was done. Madi led them off to the side while the boys signed things and met fans. Chatter kept up on the elevator then down the hall with plans made to meet at the pub across the street after they grabbed a quick shower.

They had a few hours before sound check. Plenty of time for lunch, beers, and some games of pool. Karen and Adam were accepted and stories flew from the Bahamas to more recent events. They headed to the venue and Karen, Adam, and the girls hung out in the dressing room while the lads did a radio interview and meet and greet. Adam looked at the clock, "There's a lot of waiting when you're the girlfriend of a popstar."

Sasha and Madi both nodded, "It's nice to have each other." The two women hugged.

Madi took Karen's hand, "So anytime you want to come to a gig and keep me company, you're welcome. I actually like sound scheck. They ass off so much.

Devin jumped in, "That was great. Are they always like that?"

Madi deferred to Sasha, "Mostly. Bit tedious for them, so it gets interesting. Jay can't help himself from bouncing around and dancing." She winked at Devin, "Going well?"

Devin smiled with a nod, "Brilliant. I've had a blast and Jay's been great. Thank you guys for being so sweet."

Adam was lost, "You're not Jay's girlfriend?"

"No, just dating. Here for a bit getting to know each other."

"So . . ." Adam continued, "a fan?" Devin nodded. "Wow, it's got to be strange seeing it from the inside."

"Yes and no. They're all very much like they are in the flips and interviews. Maybe amplified a bit because it's uncensored. Nathan always censors himself. Fun to watch him not. And seeing the couples is new. Not a lot of them in flips, that's more just stories and tweets."

Adam smirked, "Don't take them dancing."

Madi's eyes grew, "You saw that?"

"Wasn't sure, but your boyfriend brags."

Devin laughed, "Video evidence gives him the right."

There was a split second of silence while they waited for Madi's reaction. She laughed, "I am a very lucky girl."

Adam put his arm around her, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

After Detroit they headed to Canada for a lot of promo and a gig. Devin went with them back to the US for Madison Square Garden and would go home from Toronto. They were the last opener at MSG and they were hyped. They wandered the arena in disbelief that this was their life. They were oddly silent as they took it all in. Tyler was there for the show and the post show festivities. To say that they celebrated would be an understatement. Playing the Garden was a milestone that deserved something epic. That Max got to go home with his love made it all the sweeter for him.

After MSG things got crazy. Show, bus, show . . . lather rinse repeat. Several days in a row bled into one with Devin's departure being the only point of reference. They drove from Philadelphia to Boston and checked into a hotel at four am. Max and Madi crawled into the bed and stretched out. Nights of being cramped necessitated space. He wrapped his fingers around hers, "How you holding up?"

"I have no idea what day it is or where we've been. With Trouble Is I'm navigation and know. We could have been in the same city everyday and driving in circles all night."

Max kissed her fingers, "That would be fun."

They all got some much needed sleep before piling into a van for the twenty mile drive to Foxborough. They went straight to the practice stadium where the boys would tour the facility and get to watch the team practicing for the playoffs. Mallory and Elizabeth picked up Sasha and Madi to do some shopping. They met back at the house.

Since Max's "No Shoe Dance" with Katie she had instituted a policy of no one wearing shoes in the house. She met the boys with a stern look and a tiny voice, "No shoes." Max squatted to her level and held out his shoes, "Do I get a hug?"

Katie threw her arms around his head, "Max!"

The others "awed" and slipped off their shoes. Jay had nieces and knelt next to them, "Can I get a hug too."

She looked at Max. Max crinkled his nose at the little girl, "This is my friend Jay. He loves tea parties."

Jay opened his eyes and mouth wide, "Tea party!" He opened his arms and was rewarded with a big hug from a little girl. He picked up a studded white shoe, "Let's go hide this." He put his finger of his lips, "Shh, they're his." He pointed to Nathan.

Katie hugged the shoe with one arm, grabbed Jay's hand, and took off running and laughing. Nathan yelled, "Wait, my shoe!" He took off after them. A slow motion chase scene complete with sock footed sliding started. When Nathan would catch her he'd tickle her until Jay pushed Nathan away and took off with Katie. This kept up until the little girl headed back into the family room to hide behind her aunt.

Madi spread her legs and pulled Katie upside down hanging in front of her, "Are you chasing boys?" She blew a raspberry on Katie's stomach and laughed with her.

Jay took Katie from Madi and flipped her right side up, "Can we have a tea party?" Katie nodded, "Let's go."

When he sat her down she took his hand then looked around, "Max too."

Max took Katie's other hand and the two swung her up the stairs. Nathan gave them time to get into their party then snuck upstairs to record Jay and Max in feather boas and tiny hats having a tea party with teddy bears. He immediately forwarded that for use in a flip.

Eventually Madi retrieved the two men so they could go out to dinner. They hit the same restaurant her dad and uncle had taken Max too. The boys started their own beer tasting cards while Max filled his up. It was late when they headed back to the hotel.

Madi sat with her family at the show the next night. She was anxious. Her dad saw and hugged her, "Don't worry sweetheart, we won't hold it against him if they suck."

Backstage Max was anxious, "Don't get this nervous when my family's at a gig."

Jay shrugged, "Well, this is your future in-laws. They'll be judging your ability to support their daughter and future grandchildren. It's normal to be a bit nervous."

Nathan pulled at his lip. Tom hid his smile. Max glared, "You're a complete twat."

When it was time for Jay's hellos he moved in front of Madi's family, "We need to give a massive thank you to the Roberts family for taking us into their home yesterday."

Nathan added, "And the football practice that we enjoyed, but didn't understand."

"And dinner at a pub with one hundred beers on tap." Tom laughed loudly, "Max has taught them well what british boys want."

Jay leaned forward to look at Max, "Still nervous about the future in laws being here?"

Max shook his head and began plotting his revenge, "Na, they're still here so we must not suck too hard."

The crowd went wild with cheers and declarations of love. Nathan brought things back, "Be sure to check next weeks flip for a teddy bear tea party." Laughter filled the arena and they launched into their next song.

Madi's family hung with her and Sasha while the boys did their radio interview. Jay was the first through the door. He had his phone out and was laughing, "I started a panic."

Madi punched him, "You enjoy starting a panic. First you married me off to Nathan and now Max."

"Oh, I forgot about Nath."

Nathan blew on his nails before polishing them on his shirt, "Less suicidal girls this time."

Max shoved Jay, "Complete twat."

Tom joined in, "Language. In front of mom and dad. Apologize."

"Sorry, mom and dad." Max did his best to look contrite.

Brian held up his hand, "No need son, we've heard worse from our daughters."

Madi smiled sweetly at her family while holding up her middle finger to Jay.

@NathanTheWanted twitter has exploded #BlameJay

@JayTheWanted Calm down, no one got engaged

@MaxTheWanted yet

@TomTheWanted that's not going to help


	104. Chapter 104

The next morning it was back to England. Five hung over boys and two girlfriends filed onto the plane. Nathan got the window, Madi the middle, and Max the aisle. Tom, Jay, and Kev were across from them with Siva and Sasha before them. Everyone settled in and made their nests for the long flight. This would be the start of a break for the guys. They had the gig in London then were free until the first week in January for the People's Choice Awards in LA. Max and Madi would go to Manchester after London and spend a few days before heading back to Foxboro for Christmas. The poor planning of this only struck Madi after takeoff, "We should have paid better attention and just stayed in England for Christmas then back to New York for New Years. A lot of back and forth."

"I was thinking family time. You'd talked about how you spend Christmas with your family and New Year's Eve with friends. I wanted to spend more time with your family, so Christmas it was. We stay with my family. You get them enough."

Madi kissed his cheek, "You're sweet."

"I'm glad you think so." He glanced at Nathan, "I got lectured by the lads this morning before the meeting."

Nathan looked horrified then leaned his head against the wall, pretending to be asleep.

She patted Max's face, "What'd you get in trouble about, baby?" She knew by his tone it wasn't anything serious.

"For one word I used last night."

Madi thought a second, "You used twat in front of my parents, but that's not really noteworthy."

He snickered and kissed her hand, "I tweeted the word 'yet'."

It took a second for her to trace back, "Oh!"

"The lads were quite adamant that was less than nice, mean even. I should not tease like that."

Madi smiled, "It is kind of cruel to make the fans panic."

Max saw Nathan open one eye, "No, love, they think it's cruel to tease you like that." Her eyes held questions so he continued. "I assured them that you knew I was keeping you and pointed out that we'd alluded to this before. They made me promise to make sure I wasn't hurting your feelings or dangling a carrot." She shook her head. "It did occur to me that while we've joked and all, we've never had a serious conversation." Max put his hand on her face and kissed her softly, "I love you more than anything in my world and want to spend my life with you. It's not time yet" he smirked at the word that had gotten him in trouble, "but one day I will ask you to marry me."

"We'll know when it's time." She kissed him and was quiet for a second, "Oh, I'll probably say yes."

"Probably?"

"Don't want you getting complacent and thinking I'm a sure thing." She laid her head on his shoulder, "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Mmm, hmmm." He looked at the line of boys on either side of them, "Maybe they'll yell at you now."

She pulled him in for a hug, "I'll say yes."

"That will make me a bit less nervous when it is time."

The couple moved on to other topics like Christmas shopping in London and Manchester. Max excused himself to the bathroom. Madi looked to her side and put her hand on Nathan's leg, "How you doing?"

He tried, but couldn't fight his smile, "I did not participate in the lecture. I knew you weren't bothered. Didn't tell them that." He pointed a thumb across the aisle.

"You liked watching them have a go at him."

They both laughed. "That and I was being discrete with our conversation. It was mostly Jay anyway. Love to listen to Jay lecture. Tom and Siva added in. You'd have loved it. Max said some very sweet things about you and very adult relationship things. I was proud of him." He spotted Max coming back. He waited until Max sat down before smacking at him, "I can not believe you did that with me sitting here. Dickhead."

Max laughed, "I thought you were asleep."

Nathan mumbled, "Liar."

"He was gasping a lot for being asleep." Madi patted his leg while the boys exchanged more names then broke into laughter.

"I wanted a witness. You can get Jay off my back."

Madi pouted, "It's sweet that they were worried about me."

Max pointed at Nathan, "That one wasn't."

"Because he knew better."

Off the plane they were greeted by a large group of fans. Madi recognized several and went to chat when they called her name. One grabbed her left hand and examined it, "No ring."

Madi laughed and hugged her, "Seriously, you lot will probably know before I do."

"That's true. Someone will bust him in a jewelry store."

Max overheard and laughed, "Haven't so far. I love buying jewelry."

Madi raised her eyebrows and nodded, "This is true also."

#

The last Jingle Ball being in London meant that all the families came in. That always made for a special night. Madi and Sasha hung out in the balcony with them. This was the first time Madi had met anyone, but Max's family, therefore, Jack took it upon himself to keep her involved by telling stories on her. If he didn't have one that applied to the current conversation he made one up. An inordinate amount of her time was spent making Nathan's "what the fuck" face, which made his sister, Jessica, laugh every time. Madi couldn't wait until the afterparty when everyone got their drink on. It was sure to be a messy night.

It was already a little messy on stage. Jet lag and beer made for an interesting combination. Jay was always dancing to the beat of his own drum and that was accentuated, as was his singing along for everyone else's parts. The others would clamp a hand over his mouth if he pirouetted close enough. Tom wasn't that different only prone to more laughter. Siva was still stoic, but cut up a bit more. Max was more flirtatious and was kissing everyone he could reach. Nathan put on more sexy moves and whipped the girls into a frenzy. At one point Max and Jay swung him over the crowd, threatening to throw him in. He got a bit groped when they did that.

After their set Sasha and Madi headed backstage to join them. Jessica asked and went with them. The rest of the family would wait for the crowd to clear then make their way to the club that was rented out for the night. Backstage the partying had already begun. Some of the other acts had joined them and beers were being chugged. The addition of the girls opened the door for inappropriate touching and sexual harassment that they gave as good as they got. Half hour in and they were ready to head out.

Kev reported that the way was crowded with fans, "We can make a path for you to escape, or you can sign and kiss your way through."

Jay, Tom, and Nathan raised their hands, "Kiss!"

They high fived and Jay looked at the two holding their girlfriends, "Majority rules. Single boys win."

The ladies followed them out and went their separate ways talking and taking pictures. As the boys made their way around the size of the group seemed to grow. Kevin was getting a little nervous between the girls and paparazzi nonstop flashes. Just as he was ready to pull the plug there was a series of loud pops, ear piercing screams, and a stampede began. The boys tried to calm them, but were easily over shouted and swept away in different directions. No one was sure what or where the noise came from so they took off in the direction of the nearest open space.

There were plans for this that the boys never thought they'd need. They'd laughed when Kevin had walked them through what to do, but right this second they were all thankful it had sunk in. They went with the crowd, making their way to "safety". Once in the clear they watched for the other's and grabbed whoever they could. When the chaos calmed Kevin put out the text, "Report in."

Siva sent, "Siva and Sasha fine in the venue." They had been close enough to the door to duck back in, taking a group of fans with them.

Max was next, "Max with Tom and Jessica in front of the venue. Shook up, but fine."

It was an excruciating long wait for the next text. "Nathan and Madi a bit trampled in the alley behind the venue." Max and Jessica hugged, both of them relieved.

Another minute passed before they heard from Jay, "Also trampled behind the venue, but alone."

Madi and Nathan looked around from the doorway they were hiding in and spotted Jay. Nathan flagged him down and pulled him into a group hug, "That was fucking terrifying."

Jay watched Madi hop backward and lean into the corner, "What happened to you?"

Nathan answered, "She truly got trampled. Nearly road kill. Got her before she fell. Twisted her ankle."

"Max know?" When heads shook Jay pulled out his phone.

Madi swiped it out of his hands, "No. I'm okay. You'll just freak him out. What next?"

The boys looked at each other then back to her. Jay took a stab at it, "We wait for Kevin to retrieve us? We didn't pay much attention to this lesson."

She smacked at both of their chests, "Maybe you should have."

"Oi, we'll leave you here to hobble your own way home." Madi gave Nathan a look. He smiled, "Na, we won't."

A text alert went off, "Firecrackers in a bin. Police clearing fans." Ten minutes later, "Van. Max - Siva - Jay."

Max and Tom got Jess in the van and stayed at the door to open it for Sasha and Siva. Max called Nathan for directions to them. When he saw them on either side of Madi helping her walk he jumped out, "What the hell happened to her?" He scooped her up and climbed back in the van with her in his lap.

"Just twisted my ankle. I wasn't paying attention and didn't turn gracefully."

Kevin turned in the front seat, "Do you need to be checked out at hospital?"

"No." She pulled on Max's ear, "I'm fine. Nothing tequila won't cure."

Now that they were all together and everyone was fine they got quiet and the whole van seemed to take a deep breath. Glances were exchanged before laughter started and they talked over one another. "That was bloody brilliant!" "Good thing we had a plan for this." "I'm horribly sober now." "Nearly shit myself." And finally "Get us to the club!"


	105. Chapter 105

The next morning Madi got up to go to the loo and promptly fell down, "Oh fuck."

Max looked over the edge of the bed, "Are you still drunk, sweetheart?"

"No. My ankle. I forgot I hurt it."

He jumped up and pointed at her, "Ha! I knew you were more hurt than you let on. Let me help, my love."

She glared at his patronizing tone, but let him pull her up, "Potty."

He stood outside the door with his arms crossed, "How badly are you hurt?" There was no response until he heard the flush. "Should you have been on the dance floor last night?"

Madi opened the door laughing, "Doubtful, but how else would you, Jay, and I won the dirty dancing contest?"

One limping step was all it took before he picked her up, "I think Jay was on board until he got sandwiched in the middle." He sat on the couch with her in his lap. "My cock in his ass was too much. Especially as you'd been grinding against me a bit too much for his comfort."

"I can see where that would frighten him. Your cock is pretty impressive." She wiggled against it.

"You trying to distract me."

"How am I doing?"

"Pretty good." He kissed her and squeezed her ass, "Two choices. Doctor here or Doctor in Manchester?"

"When's our train leave?"

"Not for hours. Before you try more distracting . . . I won't make love to you if we don't know if your ankle is broken."

"You wanna bet?"

He laughed and wiggled out from under her, "No, because we both know I'm not that strong."

~*~*~

"Oh my god, love, what happened to you?" Babs hugged Madi and led her to the couch. Her ankle was wrapped and she had on a slipper.

"Your son's fans tried to kill me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Too dramatic."

Max hugged his mom, "I told her a sex injury was way more believable."

"Would have been more fun." Babs sat by Madi, "I trust it's not broken as you're just wrapped."

"Na, just sprained. Feels pretty good wrapped."

Max put a pillow under her ankle, "Keep it up today and tonight. Stop walking if it hurts. That's the bit she'll struggle with."

His nan laughed, "Since when did you ever pay attention to what the doctor said?"

"Never, but this is completely different."

"Oh really?" Madi pulled him onto the couch, "How is my possible medical disobedience different than your actual."

"Because you're mine."

Jack rolled his eyes again, "Love over logic there, baby brother."

The family caught up until nan's dinner was ready. Then it was settling on the couch with beers for a film. By the morning Madi's ankle was little more than a nuisance. The day was spent out shopping and by dinner they were ready for the pub.

The couple walked into the pub holding hands. This was the first time she'd been around his friends since the sex video. After they hugged hello she looked at them, "You're a bunch of smirking bastards."

Rob snickered, "And you are a goddess with a freckled arse." He threw his arm around her, "If you ever dump the popstar . . ."

Max picked his friends hand up off his girlfriend's shoulder and peeled his arm off, "Don't count on that, mate. Find your own freckled goddess."

The night went on as every other night. Everyone got drunker and flirtier. This was like the night in NYC where they drank until it was funny and the inappropriate comments rolled. Followed by innuendo. Only tonight one person wasn't finding it so funny. Madi stood in a mixed group laughing. Max took her a beer and whispered, "You could not enjoy this so much."

She blinked and watched him walk back to the table where his brother and Rob sat. She walked over, "What was that supposed to mean?"

He was mid drink and didn't stop, "Just what I said. The teasing and flirting is a bit out of hand."

She pointed at herself, "My teasing and flirting is out of hand?"

"No, but you seem to be enjoying the attention a bit much."

Rob and Jack exchanged a look and tried to melt under the table. Madi put her hands on her hips, "I'm enjoying the fall out from your ex selling a sex video of us too much?"

Without a thought Max's mouth kicked into gear, "Yes." His brother and friend cringed. He looked at them, "What?"

Madi crossed her arms across her chest with her hip kicked out to the side. She seemed to be starting and stopping herself from saying something. "I'm going home."

"How you getting there?"

She yelled back as she walked away, "I'll flirt with the cab driver."

He jumped up and followed her, "No, you won't."

She turned on him outside the pub, her finger in his chest elucidating each point, "One, I will if I want to. You're not the boss of me. Two, I have money. Three, you have a lot of fucking nerve. Girls have their hands all over you every night and are the definition of inappropriate flirting."

"That's my job." This fight felt kind of familiar in a historical way.

She screamed, "I know!"

"Then why are you bringing it up?"

"Are you going to tell me you don't enjoy that?"

"Of course, I enjoy it."

"But I can't enjoy some harmless flirting?"

"No."

"Why?"

"To quote Clive Owen, because I'm a fucking cave man." And maybe more than a little drunk occurred to him.

She jumped into the cab and tried to slam the door. Max grabbed it and got in. She scooted as far away as possible and crossed her arms again, "Don't talk to me."

Madi jumped from the cab and stormed into the house in front of Max. When he got upstairs he went to open his bedroom door and found it locked. "Seriously, Madison? You're locking me out of my own bedroom in my mother's house?"

The door flew open and he was hit in the face with a pillow before the door slammed shut, "Yes." Then a slightly muffled, "Asshole."

He glared at the door and hit it, "I heard that."

"You were meant to."

He stomped back downstairs.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of coffee. He groaned with the crick in his neck from his night on the couch. His mom was in the kitchen, "Morning."

She kissed his head and poured him a cup, "I was about to wake you. You're to report to your nan's in an hour for breakfast. Madison's cooking."

Max snorted, "She'll likely poison me."

"Do you deserve it?" Babs couldn't miss the yelling and stomping overnight.

He looked up, trying to remember the events at the pub, "Maybe?" He rubbed at his sore neck, "She locked me out of me own bedroom."

"This will not be your last night on the couch, son."

"Then we're buying a better couch."

~*~*~*~

Max showed up at his nan's precisely on time. He was greeted with a hug and kiss from his nan and a very insincere smile from his girlfriend. Nan went back to Madison, "Think you can handle the rest?"

She looked at her, "You're leaving?"

"Off to the shops and a spot of tea with the ladies. Be back in an hour or so." She kissed Madi then Max and was gone.

Max leaned against the counter in silence watching her at the stove, "Smells good."

"Thank you."

"Nan leave because she knows you've poisoned my food?"

She finished putting the food on the plate before looking at him, "Laxatives aren't considered poison."

He took both plates to the table, "I'm not sure you're kidding." They sat quietly and started eating. Max took a few bites of everything before looking up, "You cooked this?"

"Nan supervised, but yes."

"It's very good, Madi. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Max." More silence.

When he finished the last bite on his plate he sat back, "Do you want to tell me what I did wrong?"

She looked up with a glare, "Smug attitude."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'd like to know what you're pissed about."

"You called me out in public."

"I did not!"

"You could not enjoy this so much."

He nodded, "I recall what I said. All night had been smirking comments and flirting with you. I didn't like the way they were behaving and you seemed to be having a laugh."

"How is this different than in New York when my best friend high fived you, my sister patted your face calling you a good boy, and your best friends made you chug a beer for every orgasm caught on film? Besides that the attention was on me and not you." Her voice was raised as she spoke.

He matched in volume, "I got shit for it when I came home right after. And I'm not saying it's not a double standard. It completely is. I didn't like how they were looking at you like they'd seen you naked and making flirty comments. You were laughing and flirting back!"

She stood up, yelling now, "What would you have me do, Max? It seems like everyone on the planet has seen that video. They have seen me naked! Everyone has seen what I look like when you go down on me. Has seen the freckles on my ass. They know how I blow you and how much you like it. They've seen us fuck in three different positions. Hell, they even know how we cuddle after!" Tears were streaming down her face, "I did the same exact thing we did in New York. What should I have done? Smacked them? If so, I'll be smacking a lot of people. What about throwing a fit, telling them to stop, and maybe crying?"

Max had stood when she did and he crossed to her now. Her tears tore at his heart. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her even though she fought him, "I'm sorry, Madi. I'm sorry." It was several seconds before she stopped fighting him and completely fell apart in his arms. She shook and sobbed with her arms trapped between them. A few minutes and she pulled her arms out to hold onto him. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Madi. I should have stayed with you. I didn't think. They'd already had a go at me and I thought it was past. Had I stayed beside you we could have played it off like we did in New York."

Madi's sobs died down, "It wasn't them, Max. It was you."

"Shh, baby." He squeezed her tight, "I was wrong to snipe at you. If I could make that video disappear I would. I hate the things they know about us. I know you don't like the attention it's brought." That got her crying harder again, "Oh god Madi, you're killing me. I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you cry."

Madi wiped her face on his shoulder and moved back to meet his eyes, "I love you." She saw tears on his cheeks before she kissed him. A crashing desperate needful kiss.

If possible he held her even tighter, he left her mouth to devour her neck, "I love you." His head popped up when her hand skated over his ass. "We can't have sex in my nan's kitchen." Words didn't match his actions. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her hips to him, grinding his erection into her. "Fuck it, we're having sex in my nan's kitchen."

She threw her head back with laughter as he walked her backward and scooted her onto the kitchen table. Less than a minute later he was inside her with both their pants on the floor. They let their bodies do the talking now. They held on and rode out the storm screaming the other's name.

Max buried his head against her neck, "Gonna make Sunday dinners awkward."

It took ten minutes to clean up the kitchen from breakfast with Max examining the table from all angles to make sure there were no ass prints. When the last dish was up he took her hand and led her to the sitting room couch. He pulled her to sit on his lap, taking her face in his hands to kiss her. Madi hugged him tight after the kiss. Returning to normal after a fight was always weird. Max went for stating the obvious, "Proper fight."

Madi snickered, "Proper make up sex." They both laughed and hugged again. "I'm sorry I locked you out of the bedroom last night."

Max rubbed his neck, "Couch was not comfortable." He closed his eyes with the touch of her hand massaging where he had, "That feels good." Madi laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him. He kissed her head, "I think in all our laughing it off we forgot to be really pissed. When I was on the plane to you I made a list of who I had to deal with. First was you, then our families, then our friends. Fans where shoved in there somewhere. We'd dealt with all of them. I thought it was done. Only you hadn't dealt with here."

"I should have come here with you right after. That was a mistake. You had to deal with here alone and then I did. Those first days went so smooth because we stuck together. Should have kept that up. I never thought about that." She huffed out a breath of frustration.

Max shook his head, "Neither did I. I was just coming home. No big deal. I was more concerned with you back there."

"New rule. Stay together."

"I love that rule."

"Do you?"

"Yes, it goes along with my master plan." He flipped her ear and kissed her nose. "Never want to see you cry like that again. All well?"

She understood his question, "We're good. I suggest making out."

"I second that suggestion."


	106. Chapter 106

After a few days of shopping and family/friend time the couple were back on a plane to New York. They drug their suitcases up the flight of stairs and left them in the family room. Max threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom, "I have missed our bed." He flipped her onto the bed and crawled in to spoon behind her. There was a lot of wiggling around and happy noises while they got comfortable.

Madi laughed, "You're like a dog making a nest for itself."

"I like dogs." He put a hand over her breast and kissed her neck, "I like you more."

"Me or what your hand is on?" She reached behind her and squeezed his ass.

"Definitely you," he rolled her over to face him, rearranging them where her leg was between his and they were as close as possible, "but if we're discussing individual body parts your boobs are great. As is your lovely freckled arse." He kissed her softly with just a touch of tongue, "Mostly I love how you love me."

"I love how you love me too." She rubbed her nose against his, "We're quite ridiculous you know?"

"Mmm, I know. Almost ten months in and the perfect combination of hot sex and romantic cuddly bits. If I had to choose I'd be hard pressed to pick one."

"Good thing you don't have to choose." She burrowed her head under his chin.

Max kissed the top of her head, "Are you a cuddly girl?"

"Yes, but I could be persuaded to be a hot sex girl."

He squeezed her tight, "I'm enjoying the cuddling." A half hour later there was a knock at the door, "You asleep?"

"No."

"Me either." He untwined from her, "I'll get it."

She stretched, "It's Tyler."

Max opened the door, "Good to see you, mate."

The two men hugged, "You too." He glanced at the suitcases, "Ready to go already?"

"No, haven't unpacked. We were taking a cuddle break."

Raised eyebrows prefaced his words, "Cuddle break?" Tyler put a hand on Max's forehead and took his pulse, "You ok?"

The taking of vital signs ceased when Tyler's best friend slammed into him, "I missed you."

He lifted her off her feet, "Missed you too. Want to get food?"

Max put his hand on his stomach, "Starving."

The group walked down the street filling each other in on the past week and what was coming up. Tyler and Kim would make the rounds of their family and were leaving tomorrow too. They were all in the mood for pizza and headed into the restaurant, picking up beers and a menu. After they ordered Tyler smiled, "CD is set for release February fifth. Going to hit the major cities for radio shows and listening gigs. Being finalized now."

Madi jumped up and hug him, "Wow, that went fast."

"We're pushing it. No big name releases that week, so hopefully we can sneak in and capitalize on the lull. Production was ready, so it was just picking a good day." He looked at Max, "Can I have her those two weeks?"

Max smile, "Of course. I'm excited for you. Doing a release here?"

"Yeah, we're working on where. I really need her for the tour part. It's gonna be quick and dirty. What are you guys doing?"

"Recording, so I won't really need her." He smirked at the man who'd become his friend, "Well, besides... you know."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I know."

Both men look at Madi, "That work for you?"

She looked up from the table, "What? Me? Oh, okay sure." They all started laughing. She kicked them both under the table, "Asses."

Max leaned over and kissed her, "We're good at sharing." He winked at Tyler.

"We could schedule you out for a conjugal visit?"

"Thanks, mate."

Eventually a few more friends found them and the group decided to relocate to the bar nearby. They made it a block before there was a gasp, "Oh my god, it's Max."

Tyler snorted. Madi smacked his stomach. Max waved, "Evening ladies." He stopped and turned to them, "How's it going?"

The three girls got closer, "Was a great night, even better now!"

He hugged them, "Glad I could help. Where you off to?"

"Pizza place down the road."

"Oh yeah? We just came from there. Heading home now."

One looked over toward where the rest of the group stood, "Hi Madison."

"Hey!" She left Max to them and talked with the others. "He won't be long." A few minutes later he called her name and she walked over, "What's up?"

"Picture time and your participation is requested."

"Sure." She looked back to the group, "Tyler will you take pictures?"

One of the girls grabbed her friend as Tyler walked over, "Oh god."

Tyler automatically hugged her, "Now I'm feeling loved."

Rick rolled his eyes, "We'll meet you there." They headed off down the street.

One of the girls gushed over Tyler, "We became fans of yours because of him. Well, I guess Madison. How amazing to met all of you."

Another joined in, "When's your CD out, Tyler? You've been teasing for weeks."

He chuckled, "We were just discussing that. Looks like early February."

"Shows soon?"

"In the works. I was getting permission to borrow Madison."

Max got back in the mix, "Large security deposit, lots of insurance, high rent." He put an arm around Madi and kissed her cheek."Let's do pictures and we need to run. Lots to do before we head out for Christmas."

Camera phones were traded off before more hugs and the two groups parted. Tyler looked over his shoulder to make sure the girls were far enough away not to hear, "When your fans started migrating over I didn't like it."

Madi's eyes went wide, while Max smiled, "I wondered."

"Then I decided it didn't matter where new fans came from. They came for you, but they stay for me. The bump in sales, YouTube hits, and Twitter followers didn't hurt. I can always tell when they're yours first, because they ask about you guys. Usually Nathan."

Max let out a loud laugh, "Always Nathan. The rest of us just get the ones who can't get to him."

"My poor neglected baby."

"No need. I gave him fans, and I got you. I'm sure I got the best end of the deal."

Tyler gagged, "Please tell me that doesn't get him anything?"

Madi smiled at her best friend, "No, but it's awfully sweet."

~*~*~

They arrived in Foxboro right after lunch. Katie greeted them at the door screaming, "Two sleeps to Santa!" She grabbed their hands pulling them into the family room, "Tree pretty."

Max was taken aback by the huge tree and the decorations covering the house. Garland wrapped around the staircase railing, wreathes hung in each window, and a Christmas village was stretched out on the mantle, "Wow! This is beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you. I take it from your face that Christmas in England is less extreme?"

He smiled, "Yes, but I love this." He looked at Madi, "Our flat isn't done up like this?"

She liked that he called it "our flat", "Would be if I'd been home since Thanksgiving."

"There is that."

Brian came in from the backyard, "Good ,you made it. Snow's supposed to start anytime." He hugged them both, "Glad you're joining us, Max."

"Thanks for having me."

Brian turned to his wife, "You tell the kids the plan?" When she shook her head he went on, "We've got some last minute things to pick up for tomorrow. Thought we'd do that, get some dinner, check out the lights, then head home. Open house tomorrow. Then it's Christmas!" He said the last looking at Katie and the little girl squealed in delight, clapping her hands. Brian picked her up and looked at Madi, "Why don't you to take your stuff up and when you're ready we'll go."

They headed up the stairs, "Should have warned you. We go a bit overboard. I still don't want to see presents until Christmas morning."

Max followed her, watching her behind, "That's good to know. What's an open house?"

"Oh, sort of an all-day party. Anyone who wants to drop by can. Family, friends, anyone. There will be a couple around town. We can stay here or go visiting. Basically you wander around other people's houses eating their food and drinking their booze."

"Block party!" She nodded. "Will I get to meet more of your school friends?"

"I'm sure."

"Fun! I'm excited now. Let's get moving. I need gloves."

It was dark and the snow was really picking up when they returned home. Shopping, dinner, and looking at Christmas lights had been full of laughs. Brian was happy to have another man to even out the odds. Max was more than willing to take the testosterone side. They sent the girls inside and hauled in the bags of food, liquor, and last-minute gifts. When they were done Brian took Max to the garage. "How do you feel about shoveling snow?"

"No problem. How much snow is coming?"

"Four tonight. Another six or so tomorrow."

Max looked at Brian with his mouth hanging open, "You can't be serious."

Brian laughed, "Welcome to winter in New England."

"You've got power tools for snow removal, right?"

"Oh yeah." Brian gave Max a quick tour around the garage before they headed into the sounds of irritated voices.

"I'm just saying it would make tomorrow easier."

Elizabeth's voice held a bite, "Madison, it's not as if you'll be cooking. We don't want to poison our guests."

Max saw the hurt hit Madi's eyes, "She made me a wonderful breakfast the other morning."

The looks on their faces told him that his voice was unexpected and possibly unappreciated, but he went on, "Proper English breakfast with bacon, ham, sausage, beans, and toast. My nan was impressed too." They were all still silent. He looked outside, "Wow, look at those snowflakes!" He headed toward the French doors and grabbed Madi's hand, pulling her with him. "I've never seen snowflakes that big." When they got to the door he leaned closer, "Save me."

Before Madi could say anything, her dad jumped in, "It's late and tomorrow's going to be busy. Let's head to bed, Beth."

"I need to...."

He interrupted her, "Let the kids take care of it. You've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Madi's mom sighed, "Fine. Good night girls and Max."

A chorus of good night followed her out of the room. The three left in the kitchen were deathly silent until they were sure the parents were gone. Then Madi and Mallory started laughing. Max joined in, "Couldn't take the hurt in your eyes." He held her against his chest.

Mallory join the group hug, "I'm out." And was gone.

Madi stayed curled against him, "Thank you."

He was pleased that she didn't tell him he didn't have to come to her rescue, because he did. "You're welcome, love. What was that about?"

"Bottom line is that since I don't excel at domestic activities like cooking, decorating, being married, and producing grandchildren anything I say related to those activities is discounted." She moved away to talk to him and now kissed him, "Sorry you walked in on that."

He wanted to be careful with what he said, not to discount her embarrassment, "Wait till you see my mom go at me." He kissed her nose, "What do we need to do?"

"Just put up stuff. Mom hates leaving anything out overnight. Always has. She always puts up all the dishes, everything, before bed. I was trying to get her to get things prepped tonight and make tomorrow go faster. Because it makes no sense to put stuff up, go to bed, and get up only to get it all back out again."

He put his arm around her and headed towards the counter, "Nan's first rule of breakfast: prep the night before. So we do it your mom's way or my nan's?"


	107. Chapter 107

The next morning they woke to the smell of coffee. Max looked out the bedroom window, "Bloody hell. It's so white it's blinding. Gorgeous."

Madi moved behind him, snaking her arms around him, "Don't get sun and snow in Manchester?"

He held onto her arms, "We have enough trouble getting sun in the summer. Forget winter."

When they walked into the kitchen it was already alive with sounds and smells. Elizabeth and Mallory we doing several things at once. Mallory winked before talking, "It's gone so much smoother with things set up. Thanks, guys."

Elizabeth had her back to them, "Thank you both."

Brian grinned then shrugged, "Ready to clear snow, Max?"

He squeaked, "Coffee?"

Brian held up two thermal mugs, "Madi, you fill while we suit up."

Madi saluted her dad, kissed her boyfriend, and headed towards the coffee.

An hour later cooking was well underway, the drive and sidewalk were clear of snow, and Madi and Katie had created a pair snowmen on the back patio looking into the kitchen. Max found them putting scarves around their necks, "Aren't they lovely. Katie. You did a banging job!"

She tramped through the snow and held her arms up to him, "Up."

He picked her up and was gifted with the slobbery kiss, "I cold."

Max rubbed her arms, "Ready to go in?" He opened the door to the kitchen and handed her off to her mom and went back to hug his girl, "The lads would love this. Snowmen would have tits and a cock."

She laughed, "You'd all piss your names in the snow."

His eyes lit up, "Oh I'm so doing that. There needs to be a snowball fight."

"There will be."

By the first ring of the doorbell the kitchen was laid out with over a dozen appetizers, alcoholic and nonalcoholic eggnog and cider, and everyone was dressed. Madi wore a long black skirt and a red sweater with beading around the collar. Max had on black slacks and a deep green button down. Madi wiped her red lipstick off his mouth, "Your eyes are so green with that shirt."

He looked her up and down, "You look amazing, but I don't know how we're having a snowball fight dressed like this."

Madi waved over Mallory, "Tell him there really is a snowball fight."

Malory's eyes lit up, "We haven't been to the snowball fight in years!"

People came and went, staying hours or minutes. Max got to meet people who'd known Madi since birth and told him stories of her at various ages. He watched as a ridiculously tall and good looking man put his hands over her eyes. Madi turned and hugged the man with too much wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Max kept talking to the couple with him while contemplating pissing on her leg so the clean-cut guy with a perfect smile would clearly understand that she was his. The only thing Max hated more than this feeling of jealousy was the entirely too familiar way that asshole was talking to his girlfriend.

Mallory slipped her arm through Maxi's, "Please excuse us?" She pulled him away, "You're even hotter when you're jealous."

Max glared at her with a smile, not even trying to deny it, "Who is he?"

"Exactly who you think. Ex-boyfriend. Senior year."

"Last encounter with an ex resulted in a sex tape."

"He's harmless." Mallory headed in that direction, "He's a dentist, married, one kid, one on the way. Very sweetly in love with his wife." She patted his arm, "Feel better?"

Max patted her hand, "Nope."

"So hot. I hate my sister." They were laughing as they got to the ex-couple. "I rescued him from Myrna and Saul. I think just before he fell asleep."

Madi smiled and put her arm around his waist, "They have that effect on everyone. Max this is Jake. Jake and I went out senior year."

Jake held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. Your music plays in our office, catchy. The girls get all excited when it comes on. Especially since word spread you'd been here and would likely be back."

"Thank you."

Max didn't have time to say more before Jake started again, "I was supposed to be with the crew when you guys hung out at the bar, but my daughter was sick. I was hoping you'd be here. This town's lousy with football players, but not rock stars."

Max squeezed Madi's waist, "Just me and Tyler."

Jake laughed, "True. Morbid curiosity to meet the guy who snagged the one that got away?"

"I get that."

Madi grimaced, "Well now, this has become very awkward."

Jake laughed and kissed her cheek, "Sorry. Good to see you." He shook Max's hand again, "Take good care of her."

"Always."

Without a word Mallory turned and walked away. Madi watched her sister creep off before turning to Max, putting her arms over his shoulders, and running her fingers down the back of his head. He wasn't looking at her, "Are you . . . jealous?"

He shifted his eyes from Jake to her, "Violently so." She moved in to kiss him but he pulled his head away, "If you kiss me it's going to go."

She understood and pressed her mouth to his. She knew he wasn't kidding, but the ferocity with which he took over the kiss still startled her. When he backed away she was a little dizzy, "Okay."

He met her eyes, "Warned you."

She could tell he was still on edge, "I love you."

"Did you love him?"

"No." She cringed and shook her head.

"Did you fuck him?"

Mallory interrupted before Madi could answer, "Hey, if we're snowballing we need to get changed." She grabbed Max's hand and pulled him up the stairs, with him towing Madi behind, "Work this out. People are staring. Heat is rolling off you two." She laughed as she pushed them in their bedroom.

Madi stopped half way in the room and faced him, "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Yes." He kept walking towards her; bracing himself for the answer he knew was coming.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and winced with her words. She wasn't certain what was going on. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he had his hands on her waist, walking her backward. "He's almost an exact opposite of me. Why'd you break up?"

Now she was pinned between him and the wall, "Dull, boring, and plain. Exact opposite of you."

He pushed his hips into her, "I like that answer. Want to kill him for touching you."

Madi rubbed against his growing erection and stroked the back of his head, "You're even hotter when you're jealous, baby."

"That's what your sister said." He kissed her as aggressively as downstairs then moved to her neck, "I want to fuck you. Not to prove to you that you're mine, but to prove it to me."

A piece of her heart broke for him. Even now there was that part of him that feared rejection. Her response was to undo his pants. He locked eyes with her, pulled her skirt over her hips, and tore her panties away. The corner of his mouth turned up evilly with the sound of her gasp. He shoved his pants down just far enough for his cock to spring free. Gathering her leg in the crook of his arm gave him room to shove inside her. They both cried out at the tightness of her body giving in. He set a bruising pace. Madi reached around him to feel his ass as it slammed into her. Max laid his head on her shoulder and breathed in the heady mix of her cologne mixed with her.

"Max, gonna come." Madi's nails dug into his ass.

"Oh god, not yet, want more."

"Can't stop it. Too good." She banged her head on the wall and felt her walls grip his cock.

Max bit the inside of his lip to ride out her orgasm before letting go of his own, "Mine."

She was still riding the aftershocks, "Oh god, yes, so yours."

Max collapsed against her, the wall holding them both up. He turned his head into her neck and kissed her, "I'm sorry."

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed his face and kissed them both breathless. They didn't part until there was a loud bang on the door.

"Ready to go?" Mallory's voice bellowed through the wood.

"Two minutes." Madi yelled and they both broke out in loud laughter.

They threw clothes into the corner and pulled on things more appropriate for a snowball fight. They were still laughing as they tumbled down the stairs. Mallory glared at them sternly from the front door. Max doubled over cackling, "Sorry." He looked at Madi, still laughing, "I'm saying that a lot tonight."

Mallory drove them to the high school. Max read the sign, "Foxborough High School. That's original."

Both girls yelled, "Go Warriors!"

They drove up the hill and found a parking spot. As soon as they were out of the SUV they could hear laughter and headed toward the athletic complex. People were gathered all over the football field with some in the adjacent soccer field. There were easily over one hundred people milling around. Some had a pile of snowballs at their feet. Mallory looked at her watch, "We've got ten minutes."

Max startled, "No time to get a good supply."

Madi shoved him, "Steal from others."

"Aw, you're bad." He snatched her into his arms and kissed her, "And I love you."

Mallory pulled at their shoulders, "Stop it! Not here."

Max knelt down and started amassing a pile of snowballs. He had quite a pile when he stood up, "How do we know when to start?"

"A Warrior cry. Our mascot was a Warrior."

"What's that sound like?" As if on cue a loud scream cut the night that was unmistakably a Warrior cry. 

Instantly the field became a mass of chaos. People were throwing snowballs, swooping in and stealing off the piles of others, and running everywhere. The first direct hit on Max was Madi. "Oi, is that how this works?" His answer was Mallory beaning him in the head.

The three ran through the crowd laughing and screaming. The girls would hide behind the occasional guy and have them hit Max. Madi ran into friends and gave a quick hug before getting on the run again. Then she was alone. She couldn't find Max in the crowd behind her.

Max had been outted. He'd yelled something back at Mallory and then he heard his name. Without a thought he turned to the voice, "Yeah?" The girl's hand went to her mouth. Clearly she hadn't been prepared. Max jogged the few steps to her and hugged her, "Hey, love."

She buried her face in his chest, "This is so fucking cool."

"Do you have friends here?" He held her shoulders.

"Yeah, we go to school here."

As they spoke the friendy were gathering around him, "Help me find Madi and snowball the hell out of her and it's hugs, kisses, and pictures for everyone." He knew how to work this crowd. They wandered in the direction Madi had gone, dodging snowballs and wasting none of their own. He spotted her red hat, "There she is, let's go." They took off.

Madi wasn't paying any attention to the screaming hoard coming for her. Everyone was screaming and running. She heard a familiar voice yell her name and turned to find him. She was met with a barrage of snowballs hitting her. She crouched down into a ball with her hands over her head until the worst of it passed. There were a few snowballs that didn't smash so she picked them up and fired back. She saw Max in the middle of a dozen or so girls bent over laughing his ass off. Max saw her coming and took off, but he slipped on the snow and fell. Madi tackled him, "You got fans to attack me?"

He grabbed her hands to keep her from throwing snow on him. Once those were secured he wrestled control and got her on her back, him sitting on her hips. It took a few more seconds for him to get her hands pinned above her head, his nose an inch from her, "I got spotted." He kissed her. The girls around them cheered and there were flashes as pictures were snapped. Max rolled off and pulled her up.

Madi wiped snow off her, "That's not fair."

"You can use your fans." He smiled innocently as he stepped into the group of girls and wrapped his arms around two of them. Madi pulled out her phone and smirked at him. "Don't you dare."

She opened Facetime and hit the button. Max started laughing. It rang several times before a sleepy voice answered, "What?"

"Hey, sweetie, I need your help."

She watched him shuffle around until he was propped up on pillow, hair a mess, no shirt, "What's wrong?"

"Merry Christmas."

He laughed, "Merry Christmas, Madi." The girls recognized his laugh and said his name, "Where the fuck are you?"

"We're at a giant snowball fight and Max got fans to gang up on me. I need recruiting help. Tell the girls Merry Christmas." She turned the phone around to the girls.

Nathan pulled the covers up quickly, "Merry Christmas, girls."

Madi turned the phone back around and spoke to Nathan, "Hang on." She looked back to the girls, "Who's with me?" A little over half of them ran behind her. She handed off her phone to the one nearest her, "Chat with Nath." She took a step forward and beckoned Max forward, "Your team, my team. As soon as they're off the phone, we go." They shook hands and she went back to her team. They handed her phone back to her once everyone had spoken to him, "Nath, I owe you big."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Do you ever. I'll have a list."

"Whatever you want. We'll call you tomorrow. Love you." She put a kiss on her screen.

"Love you too." He returned the kiss to the sound of her team swooning. "Na night, girls."

She shoved her phone back in her pocket, "Let's do this."


	108. Chapter 108

Back at the house things kicked into overdrive. Stories from the snowball fight would have to wait until they set out cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. As was tradition everyone went to change into pajama's and would meet up in the family room for hot chocolate and Brian reading "The Night Before Christmas", then they'd tuck Katie into bed and finish preparations. Upstairs Max pulled two boxes out of the suitcase full of gifts, "Nathan made me promise we'd open these Christmas eve. I think now's the time."

Madi shook hers, "Do you know what they are?" When Max shook his head she started tearing into hers, shreds of paper going everywhere. Max had never seen her like this and watched. When she got to the box she looked up to see him fighting a laugh, "I love Christmas." She pulled off the top and clapped her hands, "Oh yay! I hope yours matches." She pulled out a light pink onesie with a white design across the chest, wrists, and ankles.

Max ripped open the end of his package then tore the box in two, "That's what I thought." His matched hers in blue. When he looked up Madi was naked and half in hers, "You are killing me."

She zipped up and leaned in to kiss him, "You are in love with a child."

He started stripping, "I could say the same to you."

Back downstairs Mallory was serving up the hot chocolate. She didn't even break stride, "You two raid Nathan's closet."

There was a fire in the family room with Santa snacks set on the hearth. That and the fairy lights from the Christmas tree were the only sources of light in the room. Brian sat nearest the tree with Elizabeth beside him. Mallory sat at her mom's feet with Katie in her lap. Max followed Madi's lead and curled around on the floor. He laid his chin on her shoulder, his cheek next to hers, as her dad read. When Madi heard Max sigh contentedly she kissed him softly. As soon as her dad closed the book Katie yawned, "Time for Santa."

Mallory stood up with her daughter in her arms, "Bedtime first." Everyone collected baby kisses and hugs before she was hauled off to bed. Mallory hugged everyone and took her daughter up to bed.

Max looked at the three left, "What now?"

"We set out the presents then go to bed. You two can do whatever." Brian headed toward the kitchen, "Come on."

Madi went the opposite direction. Max followed Brian, "Where's she going?"

"Did my daughter not tell you she doesn't like to see presents before Christmas morning?"

"I thought she was kidding."

He laughed, "Nope, and don't try to sneak."

Elizabeth added, "She knows."

Max looked around, "She go hide in the bathroom?"

Both parents laughed, "No, she'll go get the presents she bought and put them under the tree."

"Then go hide in the bathroom while we finish."

"So we'll get everything set up and she'll skulk upstairs?"

Brian put his arm around Max, "No, then she'll want to sit and look at the tree with all the presents."

"Your daughter might be insane."

"Birthdays and Christmas are very important to her. I'll throw in an extra chicken." The two men laughed and got to work playing Santa.

Max knocked on the bathroom door, "Safe to come out, love."

She opened the door, "I'm more than slightly embarrassed, but I can't help it. You think I'm crazy."

"Absolutely." He hugged her tight, "Wouldn't have you any other way."

"We're off to bed kids." Brian and Elizabeth were by the stairs. Max and Madi went over to say goodnight then stood there watching them head up.

Madi pulled him toward the family room. She let go of him and covered her mouth with her hands, "It's beautiful."

Max walked up behind her, holding her against him, "You're beautiful." She turned in his arms and they stood there kissing for a long time. He snuggled into her neck, "Can we get more hot chocolate and watch the snow?" She led him to the kitchen. This time they spiked it with white chocolate liqueur. Back in the family room, Madi pulled the overstuffed chair around where it looked out the window with the fireplace to the side. The lights of the Christmas tree reflected in the window glass. Max settled in the corner with her across his lap. The snow was falling heavy across the front yard and on the nearly frozen over pond in the front yard. The gazebo in the middle was adorned with fairy lights that shimmered as the snow fluttered by. They settled into the quiet. Max drug his fingers through her hair, "I'm glad we came here. Your family's traditions are very different than mine."

"What would we be doing if we were in Manchester?"

"What do you think?"

She played with his fingers, "Gathered at the pub with friends and family. Everyone drinking and laughing." He nodded with a smile. "I think that would be awesome. So much less stress."

"Bit overwhelming if I'm honest." The questions in her eyes urged him on. "Remember when you realized that our lives were very similar?" He was remembering the first time she came to Manchester to meet his friends and family. The people and what they did were very similar to her life in New York. She nodded. "Here is very different. Manchester has million dollar houses and posh parties, but that's not where I grew up. Obviously the lads go to those parties now, but that's different. I felt a bit out of place."

She sighed, "Me too."

"Really, you looked very comfortable."

"So did you." They shared a smile, "We've talked about how I never really fit. I tried, but it always felt fake. When I ditched being a lawyer in favor of editing books and touring with Trouble is I felt real. I would be miserable living here in my million dollar house, married to my boring husband, attending charity functions, and taking our kids to play dates."

Max nodded as he thought, "I think that's why I got so jealous." He watched a smirk grow on her face, "Stop it!" They both laughed, "He represented everything different. Not just him, but he completely fit in with the party. I didn't fit and at the time I didn't remember that you didn't either. Confrontation with the polar opposite ex caused a bit of insecurity. Can't swear that won't happen again."

"Just means I'm important to you." She ran her fingers along his neck and watched him shiver.

"How do you do that?" He kissed her tentatively, "Your words. Your touch. They let me know everything is a'right. Calm me and make me feel . . . loved."

"Because you're important to me."

He shook his head slowly, letting out a breath, "How I love you, Madi."

"I love you." She backed away when he moved in to kiss her, "If you kiss me we're not gonna stop."

"We'll start our own tradition."

"Other than spiked hot chocolate in our onesies?"

"Making love under the Christmas tree."

~*~*~*~

Brian knocked on their door and waited. There was no sound so he opened the door slowly, "Hey, kids?" Still nothing. He smiled when he saw his daughter curled against her boyfriend and his arm keeping her close. He pulled on Madi's toe.

She opened her eyes, "Merry Christmas, daddy."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Katie's awake. Better get downstairs if you want to see her face." He saw Max's eyes open, "Merry Christmas, Max."

Max squeezed Madi, "Merry Christmas, Brian."

"Your mom's not ready yet, so you've got a few minutes." He closed the door behind him.

Max turned to face her, "Mmm, Merry Christmas."

She wrapped her leg around him, "This is what I wanted for Christmas. To wake up with you."

"Best gift ever." They kissed until they heard Katie's excited voice. He threw the covers off and grabbed his onesie off the chair, "I wanna see this."

Katie banged on their door and waited for them to come out. They formed a line behind the little girl and wound down the stairs to the family room. Katie rounded the corner and threw her hands in the air, "Oh my goodness! Santa came! Oh look he ated all the cookies."

Max leaned toward Mallory, "Got a little snacky last night. Cookies and milk hit the spot."

Present opening took forever as Katie showed off everything to each of them often leaving it with someone when a new present called her name. After she was done the adults went to opening. Max and Madi had bought as much as possible in England to ensure unique gifts. Candy was the biggest hit. Gifts to each other were simple, thoughtful, and things they wouldn't normally buy themselves. Her favorite gift from him was a framed picture of them. There wasn't anything special about it except that from the way they were looking at each other it was clear they were in love. Max had seen it on twitter and contacted the fan to get a high resolution version. Madi had given him a small silver stone in the shape of a heart. It was engraved with the words "mine is yours". He immediately tucked it inside his pocket knowing he'd keep it with him as a piece of her.

It was barely eight am when the carnage was over and cleaned up. Brian led Max to the kitchen, "Madison volunteered you to cook breakfast." He pointed to a shelf in the fridge.

Max's eyes lit up, "Proper English."

"Bringing your home into ours. Jack will be here with the grandparents about nine. Whenever after. If you're up to it, of course."

Max hugged him, "Absolutely. Madison will be helping. My nan's got her going."

Madi joined him in the kitchen and they had everything prepped by the time Jack arrived with the grandparents. They took a break to introduce him to Brian's parents. Elizabeth's parents spent the winters in Florida. In the kitchen they laughed and worked on breakfast. Max snuck in frequent kisses and compliments. He smiled thinking back to the first time they'd cooked together and she didn't know how to cut green beans. Today was very different with her working alongside him. She was still tentative and her skills were new, but it touched him to think of her in the kitchen with his nan. The breakfast they served was a big hit with compliments all around.

The day was spent enjoying family. Jack and the grandparents added a new dimension of stories as they watched Katie play. When Elizabeth went to start dinner Madi and Max went upstairs for a video call with his family. Everyone gathered around the computer for a long distance visit. When they hung up they stretched out on the bed. Max curled up on her shoulder, "Fun day."

She kissed his head, "But you miss your family."

He looked up at her, "No but. I always miss my family when I'm away. You're my family too."

"I know."


	109. Chapter 109

The next two days were spent in much less stressful pursuits. Max did indeed sneak off to the back of the property to pee his name in the snow. Her dad gave him directions to the best place. Madi laughed and took a picture of the finished project, sending it only to the boys. Jack and her dad took Max out for another night of "beer tasting". Madi went to get them when the bar closed. All three were completely drunk, laughing, and hanging all over each other. Complete boy's night. One that none of them woke up from until mid afternoon the next day.

Max and Madi were packing when there was a knock at the door. Madi yelled for the visitor to come in. Brian stuck his head in, "Madi, can I talk to you before you go?" She nodded and followed him to his study downstairs. She was worried. He'd never requested to talk to her before. Not like this.

Madi close the door behind her and asked, "I feel like I'm in trouble."

Her dad laughed and hugged her, "Not at all. Wanted to talk to my daughter uninterrupted. I'm glad you brought Max with you."

She followed him to the couch, "His idea. He wanted to get to know you guys better."

"I'd say that's accomplished."

Madi went to the question she was pretty sure she knew the answer to, "Do you like him, daddy?"

"It's cute that you asked. Yeah, I like him." Brian kissed his daughters hand, "I admit I was worried at first. After the football game I googled him. He's got quite the reputation for partying and women. I called Tyler."

Her eyes grew wide, "You did not!"

"I did. He told me not to believe everything I read and that Max is a good guy. Said he treats you wonderfully, you like him a lot, and if I was around you two I would see. Now, I know that he and his friends are drunken idiots, but Max is a good guy. And seeing you two together makes me very happy because you to make each other happy and he loves you very much." Madi nodded her head with a smile. "Not so happy about the sex tape."

"Me either."

"Mallory tells me she's envious."

"I'm gonna kill her."

~*~*~

A quick two days in New York was spent hitting after Christmas sales and picking up more gifts for family and friends in England. They loaded up an extra suitcase of things they really didn't need to buy and hauled that to the airport with them. On the plane Max twined his fingers with hers and rested them on her leg before kissing her, "Glad we did this. Fantastic holiday. Exactly what I wanted, getting to know your family like you know mine."

She smiled and returned his kiss, "My dad likes you."

He shook his head, "Love your dad! And Jack. They're a hell of a good time. You know I adore Mal, and Katie is precious. Your mom's lovely." He noticed her giving him a look. "Most of the time."

"I'll take that." She was still embarrassed by the argument.

"She's different with you and Mal. You are definitely a daddy's girl." She nodded happily. "After what you'd said at nan's I watched more. I see what you're saying, they're not in love anymore, but I don't think they're unhappy either. They love each other."

"It could be much worse."

He snickered, "Trust me, yes it could." He had been young when his parents divorced, but he still remembered. "Mom and dad fought a lot. Lots of angry words when they thought we were asleep. We always heard. Well, I'm sure not always, but we heard. If they were fighting they were deathly silent. That was worse."

Madi squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him, "I'm sorry you had to know that."

"Me too."

"I don't ever want you to stop looking at me the way you do." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"There's something I don't worry about." He kissed her head, "I love being young and in love."

A happy sigh drifted from her, "Me too. Wanna take a nap, handsome?"

"That's a good idea. Sure to be a long messy night ahead."

~*~*~*~

Max and Madi walked hand in hand into the house, "Mom, we're . . . oh everyone's in here."

The family room was full and they stood to greet the couple with hugs and kisses. His mom stood with her arms around them, "You both look relaxed."

Max led them to the couch, "Very. Top time, now for more."

"Not tired of my son and his mates antics?"

Madi crinkled up her nose and shook her head, "Loved every second. So much fun."

"Glad to hear it." His mom kissed her cheek.

She pointed a big box by the tree, "We need to open that."

Jack was nearest and put his hand on it, "I noticed it says to "The George Family". Group gift?" She nodded and he started opening. Inside the generic brown wrapping was a gorgeous wood crate decorated with grape vines and bottles. "Is this wine?" He pulled out a bottle a second later. "You know us well."

Babs walked over, "Is this from your trip out west with Tyler?"

Madi nodded, "Played a great vineyard and I had this shipped over. I highly recommend the sauvignon."

"Right." Jack grabbed one and headed into the kitchen for the cork screw.

The wine was a big hit and they started opening the other presents. Some were perfect and some brought the silly reactions they'd been bought for. The boys cleared away the trash while the women went to the kitchen to finish the feast. Nan continued her instruction of Madi, "Max and I cooked breakfast at my parents. Everyone was well impressed."

Nan smiled, "You're not hopeless at all like Max said."

Madi laughed and made a note to hurt him, "I think it's about having a patient teacher. I took a cooking class, but that woman wasn't very patient. You're much better."

"You'll need to visit without Max sometime and I'll get you sorted."

"I'd like that very much."

By the time dinner was over about half the wine was gone. The family gathered around to watch slideshow of pictures Max and Madi had put on the picture frame for his mom. Lots of laughter and love filled the room.

~*~*~*~

It was eight on New Year's Eve when the group of friends walked into the pub. They'd been together all day hanging out, so by the time they got to the pub they were already half way to drunk and laughing all over each other. Rob was the one to spot the "problem". He put his arm around Madi, elbowing Max, "Think someone's at our table."

Max looked over confused then smiled, "I'll take care of it." He grabbed Madi's hand, "Come on, baby." He approached the table of girls and waited until the right one looked up, "Evening Jillian." It was the first time he'd seen her since she'd posted their sex life online.

"Max. Madison." She started gathering her purse, "We've got to go, girls."

"What?" One of her friends looked up, "You're an ass. We were here first. That's not fair."

Max chuffed, "Yeah? Posting Madison and I having sex wasn't fair. And it's not about who was anywhere first, it's about we get to go anywhere I want and she can't be there. So be gone." He waved them off.

Madi made eye contact with Jillian, "We're gonna need this table."

Max helped Madi onto the first empty bar stool. "My love."

She kissed him, "Thank you." They ignored the dirty looks and waved over their friends. Madi watched the girls leave then looked at the rest of the table, "That was way more fun than I thought it would be. Subtly fun, but still fun."

Kevin laughed, "What would have made it more fun?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe standing behind . . . here just let me show you." She jumped off the stool and got behind Max. She pressed her body to his, put her chin on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him, placing one hand in the middle of his chest, the other on the front of his jeans. "Something like this."

Before she moved Rob has snapped a picture and tweeted it out, "Max looks shocked, but I don't believe him."

Max put his hands over hers, "It was a momentary startle." He turned his head to kiss her and heard the camera click again, "Ready to go home?"

"Nowhere close. Sit."

The friends laughed and drank the night away. They came and went from the table talking to other friends and even made a few new ones. As if on cue at fifteen till they gathered back at the table. Rob looked at Madi, "So what's your New Years tradition?"

"No real tradition, but I believe that whatever you're doing at midnight it what you'll be doing the rest of the year."

Max knew this, but fed into it anyway, "Ready to go home?"

Kevin put his arm around his date, "If that's the way this works I'm ready to go home too."

Rob raised his hand, "Me three."

All the women smiled.

A minute before midnight Max jumped off his stool and stood in front of Madi. He put his hands on her face and kissed her, quickly pulling her into his arms. Kevin slapped at his arm, "Not midnight."

Max looked over, "I know, but this is what I want to be doing the rest of the year." They were still making out when the rest of pub counted down to the New Year. Just to be safe they kept kissing though Auld Lang Syne. Max pulled away, his hands still on her face, "I love you this New Year and everyone after."

"Till the end of time." She leaned in for another kiss before they turned to hug their friends.

Eventually they stumbled back home. Jack and his date were with them. They were quiet as they came in, figuring their mom was asleep. A note was taped to the banister "Gone to my sisters. Have a good night boys."

Jack laughed, "Mom knows drunk sex is noisy sex."

"She's a smart woman." Madi took Max's hand and headed up the stairs, "Night Jack and April." She closed the door to the bedroom and peeled her shirt off, "I'm tired."

Max pouted and slid his hands over her now naked stomach, "Too tired for me."

Madi ran her fingers down the back of his head, "Pretty sure if you kiss me a little I'll get a surge of energy."

"If I kiss you here?" He kissed the tip of her nose. She shook her head sadly. "What about here?"

She sighed with the wet kiss on her shoulder, "Closer, but not quite."

He turned her in his arms and moved her hair away, "Here?" He gently sucked on the back of her neck.

Madi sank against him, her hands going to his thighs, "That would be the place."

"I knew that."

Max's hands cupped her breasts as he continued to kiss and suck the back of her neck. He pushed his hips into her ass as his cock hardened. She grabbed his ass to keep him close. He undid her bra and teased her nipples, "Feeling energetic?"

She took a few steps to the bed, "Definitely." She faced him as she slid her bra off then her skirt and panties. Max was getting naked on his way while Madi scooted onto the bed. When he got close she reached out for him. He climbed between her legs and quickly entered her. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy too." He dipped his head to kiss her while working his hips into her. Rolling to his side he took her with him, "Gonna hate when you leave."

Madi kissed him, "Shh, not now, baby. Just love me."

Max smiled, "Best start to the New Year ever."


	110. Chapter 110

"Can I go home with you?" Max snuggled back into bed, pulling Madi close.

She laughed as he rubbed his beard stubble on her shoulder, "What are you talking about, silly boy?"

"Just checked email. We've got to be in LA for the People's Choice Awards on the ninth. I go home with you. You go to LA with me. Then I go to London with the lads and you go on tour with Tyler." He let her turn and kissed her, "More time."

Her smile matched his, "You don't have to ask. I want you as long as I can have you."

By the time they met up with the others in LA they had spent nights drinking with her friends, went to a play, and enjoyed live music around the city. Same activities in a different city.

Devin had flown in and joined Sasha and Madi in the cheap seats for the awards show. They were holding hands when the nominees were read and on their feet hugging and screaming when the boys won. Madi and Sasha were in tears. They knew how much this meant to the boys. The fans voted their asses off to get this. Hopefully, this would be the first in a long line of awards. It seemed fitting that it begin with the fanmily just as everything else had.

The boys continued their celebration into their thank you speech and after they were whisked off stage for pictures and interviews. As soon as they were done they texted the girls and headed to the after party. The festivities went through the night. Breakfast was a drunken mess. They were crashed in bed by noon and no one would be seen until the next day.

~*~*~*~

"So... how you doing?" Nathan was seated next to Max on the plane back to England.

Max smiled at his friend, "I'm good. I was afraid that it would be worse since we've been together nonstop for almost two months, but it isn't."

"Tired of her, eh?"

Max joined in with Nathan's laughter, "Absolutely. So bored waking up next to her, spending my day with her, and falling asleep with her in my arms. Horrible. Hated all fifty two days of it."

Nathan gasped, "Really, fifty two days?" Max nodded. "Wow, happy for you, mate."

"Not time yet, Nathan." Max knew that look and the question in his friend's mind.

"Can I go shopping with you?"

"We'll see."

~*~*~*~

Madi grabbed a beer from Tyler's fridge then joined him on the couch, "How you doing, hot stuff?"

Tyler smirked at his best friend's good mood, "I'm lovely. How are you?"

"Very happy very in love girl who can't wait to get out on tour with her best friend again." She nudged under his arm, "I love my life so much that it's insane. I miss him, but it's not as bad. We got to spend a lot of time together and I'll see him in a month."

"First Valentine's Day. You're so ridiculous." He rolled his eyes at the smile on her face.

"But you love me anyway."

"More than anyone else in your life." He smirked, "Even your boyfriend. I've known you longer."

"This is very true. Luckily it's not a contest or choice."

Tyler hugged her, "No, babe, it's not. I do reserve the right to be a baby when he asks you to stay with him. He had you for almost two months. He's addicted now and won't even try to resist." He kissed her head, keeping her close so she couldn't see his sadness, "I couldn't want anything more for you or pick anyone better."

Madi knew the sadness was there anyway. This was hard for her too. There was no way she could avoid feeling pulled between them. "I think you did pick him."

"Oh yeah! Told you I was an excellent wing man."

~*~*~*~

The boys were met at the airport by two dozen or so of their closest friends. They were tired from the flight, but the string of festival gigs and appearances had been exhilarating. The performance on the Kid's Choice Awards and shopping at the Grammy gift lounge topped off the trip. For Max the only letdown was Madi's inability to join him in LA, but she'd be with him soon. Tyler's tour was over, work meetings would be done, and they'd be together by Valentine's Day. Or so he thought.

Nathan was the first to see her. She was in the crowd of fans near the end. She wasn't on the front line and held a sign saying, "Kiss me, Max." He laughed and elbowed Jay. Madi put her finger to her lips and they nodded. Jay dug out his phone and gave it to Kevin to catch the moment. The boys worked their way down the line. Nathan and Jay were right in front of her with Max a few people away when the girl talking to Max smiled, "Max, where's Madison?"

"Still in the states. She'll be here in a few days."

The next girl added, "Aw, just in time for Valentine's Day."

Max met the girl's eyes, "Yeah, I miss her."

That got him a collective sigh, "We're sure she misses you too. We're glad you're happy and we like her."

Max chuckled, "Do you now? When did you meet my girl?" He loved the fun relationship they had with their fans and poked the girl in the stomach, making her laugh.

This had been planned and the girl smiled, "About half an hour ago."

Max's eyes shot up, wide with surprise, "No!" The girl nodded.

Nathan was grinning, "Look to the right."

Madi was biting her bottom lip, "Hey baby."

He put his hand on his chest, "Oh my god, you're beautiful." He reached through the girls to grab her arm and pulled her to him. He plucked her sign from her hands, tossing it away. "I love you." He kissed her before she had a chance to respond. Madi slid an arm around his back, the other his neck. He shivered with the touch of her fingers on the back of his head and intensified the kiss.

Jay led the cheering with applause and catcalls. The fans joined in. Madi pulled away from the kiss and buried her face against his neck, "I love you too."

He squeezed her tight and lifted her off her feet, "How long have you been here?" Nearby fans giggled. Max eyed them suspiciously, "Why do I feel like you all know something I don't?"

Madi pulled away, "You need to get back to your fans. We'll talk about this later."

He pouted, "Don't go far."

Madi stayed right beside him with the exception of time away hugging the others. She left him to the fans, but kept a hand on him. She loved to watch him, loved to see how he interacted and attended fully to each person. Even with her there he gave it all to whoever was sharing their story. He made their day. All of them were so good with their fans.

The boys gathered their luggage and loaded into the van. They had a meeting the next morning to go over plans for the next month, most revolved around their moving to the LA house for the E! show. But after that they were on their own.

In the van Max wrapped his arm around her and she held onto Nathan's hand. Max was suspicious again and glared at Nathan, "Did you know about this?"

Nathan smiled like the Cheshire cat and nodded, "Plotting and flight information."

Madi pulled Nathan close and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Max rolled his eyes, "Ganged up on again. So when did you get here?"

"Been here about a week."

He noticeably startled, "A week! Why didn't you come to me instead of wandering about London?" That was time he would've loved.

Madi was shaking her head, "I haven't been in London. Just came in today. I've been in Manchester splitting time between your mom and nan. A lot of time drinking in the pub too." She put her hand on her stomach.

Max broke into loud laughter, "You've been hanging with my friends and family without me. That's fucking brilliant. How did this happen?"

"Your mom called asking me to come over early. I've been in an intensive cooking camp by day and drinking camp by night."

He squinted his eyes with fake anger, "Who conducted this drinking camp?"

"Various people. Your dad, Jack, Rob, Josh, Andy even showed up one night."

"All a bunch of bastards."


	111. Chapter 111

Siva and Tom went to their flats while the others checked into the hotel. The decision before everyone separated was to meet up at nine and head out. Nathan was always happy to get back to England where he could party with the boys. It was an unspoken agreement to have a night out where he could play.

Madi had already checked into the hotel so she led Max off while the others got their keys. Inside the room he divested them of everything they carried and pulled her into his arms. No kissing, just holding her. "You going to take the piss if I tell you there were times my arms ached to hold you?"

She kissed the side of his neck, "Nope. That's my Max." She went with his movement and fell on the bed with him, "I like your squishy side."

"Squishy?"

"Soft?"

"Worse." He cringed.

" Romantic?"

"I'll take that one." He rearranged them where one of his legs was between her and the other wrapped around her. Madi let herself be arranged to his satisfaction, "Baby, what are you doing?"

He looked up sheepishly, "I want to be tangled up in you." He took her smile as acceptance and finished wrapping her up in him. He nodded when satisfied and kissed her softly, "Really alright with all of those words."

"I know."

Max rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"Your soft squishy romantic secret side is safe with me." She tried to look very serious.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "that scene at the airport didn't out me at all. Not that I'm complaining. Bloody brilliant."

"The fans got excited when I showed up. They weren't sure about arrival time. Had a nice visit. Remind me later, there's some girls you need to follow. It's so much fun to listen to them and seeing their reaction when you all show up."

"Can I just give you my phone and you do it? Passcode's your birthday." He knew she'd agree and liked the feel of giving her his code, "Enough about that when do I get to taste your new skills?"

"Valentine's Day. Your mom is going away and I'm going to make you dinner without fear poisoning you."

His eyebrows rose, "I'm not in charge of Valentine's planning?"

She shook her head, "Did I ruin anything?"

"Dinner reservations are easily canceled." Time for another kiss, "Not that I've had much experience, but I thought planning for Valentine's Day was universally the man's job."

"You can impress me with your romance planning skills another time. I got this."

"I look forward to it." This kiss was longer and deeper. More satisfying. "My big plan for now that I got you all tangled up is to lay here and make out and talk until it's time to go. Heavy on the make out part."

Madi wiggled closer, "Can we start with the making out, talk if we get bored of that."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Max asked wistfully.

"I get to wear your jacket or class ring?"

"Don't you already wear my underwear half the time?"

"Not half the time."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you wanted to make out not talk? You're wasting precious time. Tick-tock."

"Fine." She sighed in exasperation. "Show me what you got, big boy."

"Well now, that's more advanced than making out."

"Shut up and kiss me."

~*~*~*~

Tom sneered as Max and Madi got off of the elevator, "You put the same clothes back on?"

Max stopped at the group, "Never got out of them."

Jay put his hand on Max's forehead, "You got a fever?"

Madi hugged Jay, "Cuddle time, Jaybird."

Nathan burst out of the elevator, "Sorry, late. Let's go, what did I miss?"

Siva shrugged, "Max didn't get laid yet."

Jay continued to look confused, "Weird."

"Why can I not just want to kiss on my girl?"

Nathan hugged Madi, looking at Max, "You can."

Tom snickered, "Spoken by someone who doesn't get laid nearly enough."

"Fuck you, Tom." Nathan took Madi's hand and headed towards the door, "Let's go. Need beer."

Madi looked over her shoulder at Max who shrugged. Something was going on. She spent more time with Nathan than any of the others. They even spoke on the phone when she wasn't with them. She considered all of them friends, but Nathan was different. She understood the protective instinct he brought out in Max and Jay. For her he was a cross between little brother and friend. While he was chronologically younger than the others, at times that was evident, but other times his maturity far surpassed theirs. He was a thinker. Jay was too, but while Jay made light of that Nathan enjoyed it. Madi found him smart, insightful, and enjoyed their late night conversations. Something in his demeanor was off. As they headed toward the club she kept his hand and walked with him. His pace created distance from the others. Madi threw her arm around his shoulder and waited for the feel of his hand on her waist, "You okay?"

He glanced over and nodded slightly, "Thought I had a date tonight. Fell through. I'm disappointed."

She knew there was a girl he had been talking to, "What happened?

"Same thing as usual, let's be friends." His eyes clearly showed his annoyance.

"Sorry, that sucks." She put her hand on his head to pull him closer and kissed his temple, "Anything I can do?"

"Get drunk with me."

"You're so easy!"

He laughed loudly, "Not that anyone would know!"

~*~*~*~*~

After the first round of shots Tom got everyone's attention, "One tab. First to vomit, pass out, or fall asleep pays."

Jay looked horrified, "Just take my credit card now." Photographic evidence of his failure at this "game" was readily available.

Nathan put an arm around his friend, "I'm on a mission to beat you tonight."

Max had Madi in his arms, "Free drinks for me tonight!" He kissed along her neck, "I have plans that require a degree of sobriety."

Tom deadpanned, "More snuggling?"

"Not even close." He kept Madi in his arms until conversation continued, then nodded toward Nathan, "He alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay." She kissed him, "I'm going to get drunk with him."

Max smirked, "Excellent. We'll drop him in his bed then I'll carry you off to do unspeakable things to you."

"I look forward to it!"

~*~*~*~

The pair were well and truly drunk when the talking started. Super serious conversation. Madi sat on the bench beside him with her arm around him, and one on her legs half over his lap, "Get out!"

Nathan held her free hand against his chest, his words a little slurry, "I do, I want you. No, not you you, but a version of you that's right for me. I want what you are to Max. You get him. No, no, it's not that you get him it's that you get each other. What the fuck ever it is you two just work. I want that. I want to come back from tour and find that my girl has been hanging out with my family and not whining about me being gone so she went out with someone else."

Madi cringed, "Left that bit out earlier."

"Still always the same. Forever relegated to the friend zone." He laughed, "The lads are right, I've got no game."

Madi laughed and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek, "Yes, you do. You're just playing on the wrong field."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Tom Brady's an excellent quarterback, but you put him in game gear out on a baseball diamond and he looks like an idiot. He's on the wrong field. That's you, you're playing your game on the wrong field."

He drew in his eyebrows, this was intriguing, "What field should I be playing on?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm gonna figure it out. Get you on the right field. You need a nice girl with a not so nice side."

Nathan wrapped his drunk self around her, "I love you."

She patted his back, "I love you too, now you need to go hit on girls and report back so I can figure this out."

Nathan left, but was back in under two minutes. He fell across her and Max's laps, "I'm way too far gone to hit on girls. Even if it worked I'd be worth nothing. I'm just gonna lay here for a minute, mom and dad." He laughed and was out.

Max signaled a touchdown, "Drinks are on Nathan!"

Madi patted Nathan's head, "Oh good, I was worried it was gonna be me."

Max took the drink from her hand, "Your ass is cut off. You can pass out after I have my way with you."

"You make that sound dirty." She licked the side of his face.

He wiped at his cheek, "What is wrong with you, woman?"

She leaned in and whispered, "I want to lick your inner thigh like that."

"Alright, Nath, we're going home. Let's go."

After getting Nathan safely to his room the couple made it to theirs. Madi walked to the middle of the room, turned and peeled off her shirt. Max's mouth began to water at the sight of her black bra with embroidered flowers, "Wow." He walked to her, slipping his hands across bared skin to pull her to him, "Matching panties?"

"You know it." She felt the zipper on her skirt go and his hands pushing the fabric down her thighs. He moved back so he could look. She made a slow circle, "Like what you see?"

"I'll like it better once I get it off you."

She snickered drunkenly, "It's gonna be that sort of night?"

"Feels like it should be a sweet romantic night what with you hanging with my family, and surprising me and all." He tossed his shirt in her pile of clothes and started on his jeans, "But I'm drunk and horny."

Both hands flew to her face and she jumped up and down, "Me too!"

"Jumping is good, I like jumping." He took her hands and walked backward, scooting into the middle of the bed, "I remember something about licking my inner thigh."

"You would remember that." She crawled over him

"I'll return the favor."

She dipped down to kiss him, "I don't need bribing to suck your cock."

He cringed and closed his eyes, "That dirty mouth."

Madi was kissing her way down his chest, "Is going to make you a happy man."

He lifted his ass so she could pull off his boxers and groaned when she licked up his inner thigh to his balls, "Don't you dare make me come before I get to be inside you." Madi took him in her mouth, "God, that's good." He laced his fingers through her hair, feeling her rise and fall on his cock. Max relaxed into the bed letting the pleasure spread through him. He concentrated on not feeling anything but her mouth on him. When relaxation started to turn into the inevitable he sat up and pushed her shoulders, "Enough of that, need you."

Madi stood over him and shimmied out of her panties. Max smirked and looked exactly where she'd planned, "Like what you see now better, baby."

He slid his hands up the back of her thighs and grabbed her ass, pulling her down, "Very much." His eyes took in the view as she straddled his hips and knelt over him. Her hand led his cock inside her while he watched, "Completely visual."

"Seeing yourself disappear inside me."

Max undid her bra and captured a nipple between his teeth, "Mmm, yeah." His tongue circled her as he spoke.

"You feel so good." Madi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight to her as she rode him. Slow easy strokes.

"This is not working." He planted a hand on her ass, the other on her back and rolled her onto the bed. Before she'd realized what happened he was slowly grinding against her. "Better."

Madi arched her back and drug her nails up his back, "Fuck." Her foot ran up the back of his thigh to curl around his ass.

Max lowered himself to taste her mouth before moving back to pick up the pace of his thrusts. "Touch yourself, Madi, come with me."

She instantly obeyed, her finger circling her clit and occasionally touching his length as he slid into her, "Harder."

"Oh hell, whatever you want." He slammed into her, rocking them both. She anchored her feet and met him, the combined force leaving them both grunting and sweating from the exertion. Max felt her body stiffen and her inner muscles grab him, "Come on, baby, let me hear you. I've fucking missed hearing you come."

"Max . . . jesus . . . so hard . . . oh god . . . love you . . . oh!" She whimpered and made a high keening noise as her orgasm took her.

When she collapsed onto the bed Max pounded even harder into her, "Fuck, Madison. Dammit." He fought for control to last just a few seconds longer before giving himself over to the crash. He hovered above her to catch his breath then fell onto the bed, finding her hand. He tangled their fingers then brought their hands to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand, "I love you, baby girl."

Madi looked over with a smile, "I love you, too."


	112. Chapter 112

@MaxTheWanted My girl spent the week hanging with my family and friends in Manchester

@MaxTheWanted Then she surprised me at the airport

@MaxTheWanted Don't know what I did to deserve this amazing women

@MaxTheWanted I am a very lucky man

@MaxTheWanted You're asleep on my shoulder right now and when you wake up you'll see this. I love you @Madicakes

@MaxTheWanted This is the one time jet lag doesn't suck. Watching her sleep. #happy

The last tweet a picture of them as they lay. Max's hand was on her shoulder, her hand laying on his chest, and he was kissing her head with his eyes closed. It was hours before he fell asleep and by then he was more in love than he thought was humanly possible. Like ready to burst at the seams in love. Not that this was a new feeling, but it was hitting him full force. And he couldn't have been happier.

Madi woke up with a headache and a half. Her teeth hurt. She scooted out from under Max's arm and found her purse and ate half a bottle of advil before climbing back into bed. They still had hours before their train back to Manchester and she didn't want to wake him up. She grabbed her phone and started weeding through twitter. She favorited all the pictures and video of her surprising him. She'd save those later. Finally she got to his late night tweets. It seemed to take her forever to read through them all because she kept stopping to stare at him.

@Madicakes wow

@Madicakes what a thing to wake up too

@Madicakes you know I'm keeping you, right?

@Madicakes forever?

@Madicakes I love you too, baby @MaxTheWanted

To her last tweet she attached a picture of now with him curled toward her and her face inches from him. The love in her eyes was clear for everyone to see.

She kept going through her twitter feed

@NathanTheWanted hungover

@TomTheWanted and broke

@JayTheWanted it wasn't me for once

@MyBallsAreTiny I'm feeling left out between the drunk and the loved up

@NathanTheWanted party in LA, first week in March, I won't be drinking #19

@MyBallsAreTiny it's a date

@NathTheWanted Oh good, haven't had one of those in a bit

@MadiCakes I'm a bit hungover

@SivaTheWanted We're at breakfast, get down here

@MadiCakes he's still asleep

@TomTheWanted I'm sure you can find a way to wake him up #nicely

@MyBallsAreTiny with a smile #NotNicely

@Madicakes B E H A V E #badboys

@Madicakes order me breakfast #please

Madi lifted up the sheet and crawled on top of Max, placing soft kisses all over his face. His hands slowly crept onto her butt and back as he woke up. She left his lips for last, waiting until a smile graced them. She wanted him to kiss back. She felt movement with the press of hers to him. He hummed quietly and sucked her bottom lip, "Morning, baby girl."

She liked this new nickname, "Morning, Max." She ignored the obviousness of mentioning his tweets, wanting him to find hers.

"I'm hungry." He knew she'd have seen the tweets and responded by now. He was excited to see her response, but this wake up was a pretty good indication. As expected. He still felt the need to hold her close and love her.

"They're all downstairs. I told them to order for us." She wasn't quite ready to move and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you." He squeezed her about half as tight as he wanted too and laughed when she groaned, "Squished, are you?"

"A bit." She sucked on his neck and noticed his grip loosened considerably.

"Part of me wants to lie in bed all day, but the other part wants to go home."

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Your mum is expecting us for dinner. So having a lie in isn't going to work."

He snickered at her use of "mum" and "lie in", "I'll make you British yet."

"I'll make you a New Yorker."

"I think we've got a win-win going." He popped her on the ass, "Ok, get off me and let's go eat."

They arrived right as their food did. The others had done a surprisingly good job with what they liked and they dug in. They rehashed the night and talked about their plans for the time off. Madi was here for another week then would head home. The boys were due in LA on March first. Madi didn't know those details and stared at her boyfriend. The other four got silent and looked in other directions.

Max handed her a piece of his bacon as a peace offering, "That was to be a fun Valentine's Day surprise, but you spoiled it by showing up early."

She took the bacon, "Do I get to come visit?"

"If you don't mind being filmed. You better come visit." Max kissed her. "Longer the better."

Jay chimed in, "Devin will come visit and Sasha will be living there."

Nathan added, "Tyler's coming for the first party."

They finished eating and said their goodbyes as everyone went their separate ways for awhile. Max and Madi found seats on the train and took a few minutes to check twitter and email.

@MaxTheWanted Planning on keeping you too

She elbowed him, "When did you see mine?"

"Bathroom. I take toilet twitting to an art form. The fans love it when we do that." He saw her raised eyebrows, "Not why I did it!"

"I know." She kissed his cheek, "They like that you're happy. Except the ones that don't and I don't have time for that."

He nodded, "Me either. What did you do in Manchester besides cooking and drinking? Not forgiving my mates yet for that. I even talked to them this last week. Secretive little fuckers."

"What can I say they enjoyed my company without you?"

"Oh I know they're flirty bastards. So, what did you do?"

"You're mom took me shopping. Bought several pairs of cute, but warm leggings. Bought a coat that I thought I'd just leave here, too much a pain to take on the plane. We bought you sheets for your bed."

"For me?" After she'd left at New Years he'd gone out and bought a bigger bed. Them sleeping in a single was a bit cramped.

She patted his face, "Yes, for you. You'll love them. Nan joined us and they bought me cookware. That was hilarious. I totally got no say in anything. They told me what I needed and that was that."

"I didn't think I needed to warn you of that yet, sorry. Bet they set you up well, though."

"Completely unnecessary." She shook her head, "They immediately shipped it all back to my flat."

He smiled, "More British words from your pretty little mouth."

She glared at him, "Are you taking the piss?"

He curled his lips in to avoid smiling more, "No. I like it. It's cute hearing my words in your accent. Means you've been here a bit. I like that you've been home with me enough and with us enough. It's so cute I want to kiss you every single time you say something."

"I think you should do that. Positive reinforcement." She closed her eyes and puckered up.

"My pleasure." He kissed her, "What else?"

"I helped your mom load up more pictures in the frame we got her for Christmas. We did some redecorating around the house. I'm addicted to some british tv now. Had to download Downton Abbey on my iPad so I can catch up. Good for planes I think."

He faked gagging, "Could be worse I guess. Corrie or TOWIE."

"No, I like period not current. Besides too many beautiful girls on those."

"No more beautiful than my Madison."

She kissed him now, "Thank you."

"Meant it."

"I have worked while I'm here too. Nights have been mostly pubs. Kevin and Rob took me to a movie one night. There's pictures of that."

Max was shaking his head again, "All I'll hear is how they took my bird on a date."

"I'm sure. It's been super fun hanging out at your pub. I'd like to tell you they've filled me in on all sorts of stuff and mess with you, but they've been very sweet. Your friends love you a lot. Lots of funny sweet stories and telling me what a good guy you are." She petted the back of his head, "A few naughty bits."

"I'm impressed with their restraint. They must like you."

The couple walked into the house and immediately smelled deliciousness, "Oh god."

Babs hugged her son, "You look wonderful, sweetheart."

"You're a sneaky monster. I talked to you and you didn't tell me she was here."

"Well, love, she wasn't here for you."

He kissed her cheek, "Ow, ow, what I do?" Nan had grabbed his ear and was hauling him in the other room.

Madi hugged Babs, "He doesn't even have to be around to get himself in trouble."

Nan got him in the kitchen and let him go, "If you mess things up with that girl I will never make you your favorite pie again."

He laughed, "So many of your pies are my favorite."

"I'll never make you any pies. And by mess up that includes being too slow to put a ring on it."

"Oh my god!" He bent over laughing, "You didn't say that!" He hugged her, "Don't worry, I won't mess it up or be too slow."

After dinner they sat around catching up. Max filled them all in on the plans for the E! show. It seemed like it had happened fast, but it had been in the works. They just got the start date this week. Madi was checking her calendar as Max talked. They had another Vegas date mid March, they were doing a "Spring Fling" show in Florida the end of March, and then there was some one year anniversary stuck in there. She laughed quietly wondering which date they should pick: their first time together or their first date. She was thinking that first night. It was them. She startled when Max called her name, "What? Sorry, was checking dates."

He looked at her strangely, "I'm beat and going to head to bed. You going to stay up or go with?"

"Silly boy." She stood up and pulled his hand, "Going with. I'll watch Downton while you sleep."

They hugged his family goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Max immediately pulled down the bed, "Need to see these sheets you bought me." Then he started laughing, "How did you find Man City sheets in anything but a single?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't difficult. Apparently big boys like football sheets too." She fisted the front of his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him. "Big boy."

"I love them. You realize you keep me you keep my sheets. You're stuck sleeping on them."

"I'll get some pretty floral ones and we'll alternate."

He laughed, "You hate floral sheets."

"Yeah, maybe some Patriots sheets."

"That seems fair." He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. Madi stripped down to nothing and grabbed the tshirt he'd thrown on the floor. "I love that you sleep in my clothes even when you're next to me in bed."

She smiled as she got in bed, "I like the smell of you."

He gathered her in his arms and gave her a long kiss, "I like the smell of you too." He pushed her on her back to curl around her, "So jet lagged. Hope I can sleep."

"I hope so too." She started tickling his back and bicep.

"That's going to knock me out quickly."

She kept up the tickling and as she felt him relaxing into her she started singing very quietly, "If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lay with me and just forget the world."

He smiled against her shoulder, "I didn't count on you singing to me."

"Not as good as you."

"Still perfect. Our song." He was out before she finished.


	113. Chapter 113

"Happy first Valentine's Day." Max was on his hands and knees over her, kissing her neck.

Madi giggled and pulled her shoulder up to block the ticklish kisses, "Happy first Valentine's Day to you too."

He eased himself down to lay on her, "You gotta get up, we've got things to do."

"Then why are you laying on me?"

"I want to." He rolled off her onto the bed, "We're having a spa day, you and I."

Madi's eyes flew open, "We are?"

"One hour to be there then the works. I had it all lined up with hotel check in and then dinner, but since you're cooking. I checked with mum and she says you'll be fine."

The couple walked into the spa hand in hand. Max gave the receptionist his name and they were immediately escorted back. Max had selected several "couples" activities, then they'd have their own pampering.

They changed into fluffy white robes and went into the "mud room". The woman who met them explained they were to soak in the hot mud for fifteen minutes then take a cooling shower before moving into the massage room. The mud would cleanse and tighter their skin. Once she left Max started giggling, "I didn't think mud bath literally meant mud bath."

She swatted at him, "What did you think mud bath meant."

He scratched his head, "Didn't really think much about it."

"You're precious. Let's go." She dropped her robe and climbed in, "You stay on your side. This is going to be dirty enough."

"Quick picture." He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her submerged in the mud.

@MaxTheWanted Step 1~ mud bath for 2?

"This means war you know?"

"More fun that way." He climbed in and his facial expressions changed the more he sank in the mud. "There's going to be mud where there should never be mud."

Madi looked at him with her mouth open, "You? I hope there's a shower wand in there. I need power washing down under." She sank up to her chin, "This feels really good though. It doesn't feel like mud, it feels more like really thick pudding." She rubbed along her arm, "It's so silky."

Max was just a bald head floating on a sea of mud, "It is quite nice."

At fifteen minutes they rose out of the mud and walked along the path to the showers. Max opened the shower door, "Together or separate?"

"Together. I need help making sure it's all gone."

"That won't get us in trouble at all."

They looked like guilty children as they laughed their way into the massage room. Madi wrestled his phone away from him proclaiming it was her turn to send a picture. She waited until he was laid out on the table then adjusted the towel over his hips where the bottom of his butt was showing. She sighed, "Perfect."

@MadiCakes Step 2 ~ massage. Someone's bum-bum is hanging out. Soft from the mud too.

They faced each other and talked quietly through the first part of the massage then became so relaxed that they just stared. When the masseuses left it took several minutes for them to move. Slowly they made their way to the spa chairs for mani/pedis. Needless to say Max's mani was less involved than hers. She let him pick colors and found herself with hot pink toes and soft pink fingers. Last was a shave and facial for him, and a facial, haircut, and makeup for her. Max waited patient in the outer room while they finished with her. She whistled to get his attention when she came through the door.

Max did a double take. Her normally wavy hair was dried stick straight and her makeup was done in subtle neutrals and gold. The look was striking with her olive skin tone. This wasn't a look he'd seen on her before. He approached her and took her hands, "You look amazing."

She smiled, "I did something different."

"Yeah, I noticed. You look amazing." He hugged her, "Can you recreate this?"

The moment was interrupted, "Here you are Ms. Roberts, everything you need to recreate this look and a step by step picture progression."

Max hugged the other woman, "She was beautiful and now, just amazing. Thank you all for a wonderful day." He'd already given out more than generous tips.

"You're welcome, Mr. George. Hope you two have a wonderful day."

Max took the bag and Madi's hand, "Let's go, love." Once outside he led her across the street, "Pub for lunch? Snack anyway. Showing you off."

"I figured. Do I look that different?" She ran her fingers through her unusually straight hair.

"No. Yes." Max shook his head. "I don't want to get myself in trouble here. You look like you, only a different version of you. Both equally beautiful, but this one is new. This version is more exotic."

She kissed his cheek, "You're not in trouble, baby."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah, a lot. That's why I got everything to recreate it. I like your reaction a lot. I don't want to get in trouble here." She laughed when he rolled his eyes, "I like that look on your face and wanting to show me off. Not that it's new, but you know what I mean."

"I do." He held the door of the pub open for her. Once they sat down he took a picture of them.

@MaxTheWanted Relaxed from our spa day. Next this gorgeous creature cooks me dinner.

They sat in the pub having a beer and appetizers talking to friends. Max's dad came in and spent some time with them too. Max kept a close eye on the time, "Time for us to go. Don't want my dinner to be late."

"You're making me nervous." She took his hand and scooted out of the booth.

"I have all the confidence in the world in you and my nan. She wouldn't set you up for something you weren't ready for." He gave her a quick kiss.

Madi pulled away and looked at him and his dad, "Actually, why don't you stay here and visit with your dad and friends. Give me two hours, then come home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do at home anyway? I'll get everything ready, changed. I'm playing 50's wife tonight."

He covered his sudden inability to breath by pulling her into a hug, "See you at home then. I love you."

"You too." She hugged his dad too and was off.

Max sat back down and chugged the last three quarters of his beer.

His dad watched, "Because that scared the fuck out of you because you want it that bad."

He put the glass down, "Want it that bad."

"You got plans, son?"

"I have lots of plans. Valentine's Day is not one of them. I haven't figured out which is the right plan yet. My thinking is that when it's time I'll know what I need to do. I'm still not feeling rushed or anything. I just know she's my forever." He shrugged with a smile.

"Shouldn't feel rushed. It was like that for me with your mom. I knew she was the one. I wasn't concerned about making it official because I knew I wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. Then one day I knew it was time to make it official. Then I got scared. So be aware."

Max laughed, "Yeah, I figured that too. Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son. She's a good one for you. And even more importantly, I think you're good for her."

Two hours later Max walked up to the door at his house. He wasn't sure if he should knock or not. He decided not, but made a lot of noise. He could smell dinner as soon as he got inside, "Honey, your man is home. Something smells delicious."

Madi came through the kitchen door, "Hey, sweetheart." She wore a pink dress with elbow length sleeves and cut outs on the waist. It hung right above her knees. Her shoes were the pink ones he'd bought her, as was her jewelry. She pulled up when she saw the flowers he was carrying, "You didn't need to that. Today was enough."

Max wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, "I wanted to. You look beautiful and it smells incredible in here."

"Thank you. Nothing's gone wrong. Pretty amazing." She took the flowers and his hand, heading back toward the kitchen. "Do you know where a vase is?"

"Yep. Do I get to know what we're having?"

"What's it smell like?"

"Lamb."

She glared at him then smiled, "Wait, it's good that you could recognize the smell."

"Very good." He grabbed a vase and started filling it with water, "I'm starving now. It smells so good."

"I need about ten minutes to finish. Why don't you pour the wine?" She nodded toward the table. It was set with his mom's best dishes and candles.

He brought her a glass and watched her stirring, "Ok, I'm getting too curious. I'm going in the other room and will wait for you to call me." He kissed her cheek and ran a hand over her ass.

In the family room he hooked his phone into the speaker system and went for his favorite playlist and lit the candles his mom always scattered around. This room was always clean so all he needed was to push the coffee table to the side of the room to give them room to dance. He was drinking his wine standing in the middle of the floor when he felt her hand on his waist, "Ready?"

"Definitely." He hung his arm over her shoulder and went into the dining room, "You were very busy while I was away."

"I wanted this to be perfect."

Max knew she was nervous by the way she bit her lip. He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "Madison, I was content to eat takeaway and cheese food with you for the rest of our lives." He wiped away a tear that spilled down her cheek. The way she wrapped around him was like slow motion, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you so much. Happy Valentine's Day." She backed away enough to kiss him, "You make me happy."

"Ditto." He pulled out the chair nearest and scooted it under her, "I'm excited." He looked at the table and snickered, "Caprese."

She smirked, "It's the only cheese. I had to."

He tucked in, "Of course you did." The simple Italian salad led into an entrée of lamb chops, creamy risotto, and roast vegetables. Dessert was molten chocolate cake with raspberries. He'd complimented each step of the way and loved watching her smile as she tasted what she'd done. With the last bite he push away and leaned back, "I'm stuffed."

She ran her finger through the raspberry sauce, "Me too. Not perfect, but more than edible."

Max shook his head and walked around the table, pulling her up into his arms, "Not perfect, but delicious."

"Thank you for not lying." She knew the weak spots and was glad he didn't try to pretend they didn't exist.

"Madison, this is this first meal you've ever cooked me. I'd rather have this than dinner at a 4-star restaurant." He kissed her forehead, "And it was delicious. Perfection isn't necessary." He understood her self-consciousness in light of Christmas and the way her mother had dismissed her opinion and everyone teased about her inability to cook. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She stretched up and kissed him, "I have you a present." She pushed away.

"This was my present."

"Sure, whatever. I have you a present." She brought him a bag that had been sitting in the corner. "It's kind of an us gift."

"Good, I like those." He pulled out a backpack with a wine bottle strapped to the side. He looked at her quizzically as he unzipped it to find picnic supplies. Wine glasses, cheese board, plates, napkins, and silverware. He kept his head down, but looked up at her, "First time we picnicked in the park you lay with your head in my lap telling me about your days while I ran my fingers through your hair."

"Next time we didn't picnic, but you played footie with some kids then told me we were falling in love."

Max remembered that day clearly, "Damned scary thing to say, but very true."

"I can still remember how I couldn't breathe properly for several minutes."

"There are times when I still can't."

"That's the fun part." She used his words from that day.

He took her hand, "Come dance with me."

She followed him into the other room and stepped into his arms. She kept eye contact, willing him to kiss her. It didn't take long. His soft lips pressed against her and parted to taste her. Minutes later they separated and she laid her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her in close to move with the music. They sank into sync with each other, their breathing matching up.

"I want to wrap about you and take you in. Never let you go. Every time I think of you here being with my friends and family while I'm away I get overwhelmed. I love that you're that comfortable with them. And before you ask, yes, I'd be that comfortable with your family and friends. Makes me very very happy. I know it's not always easy, but this is easy." He laid his hand on her head, holding her closer. "Loving you is easy."

"You're going to make you cry."

He moved where he could put his hands on her face, "Only ever want to see you cry happy tears. Gutted, absolutely gutted for anything else." He kissed her again. He stopped when the next song started and kept her face turned to his as he sang, "You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you." He snuggled her in closer to sing through the rest of the song.

Madi moved a few inches away as the song ended and started unbuttoning his shirt, "I love how you call me Madison when you're serious."

"It fits." He watched her hands pop each button then smooth up his chest to push it away.

She licked her lips looking at his bare chest, "Take off your pants."

Max immediate began undoing them, "Take off your dress for me." He kept his eyes on her while she turned around.

"You'll have to unzip." Max pushed her hair to the side, wrapped his arm around her stomach, and worked the back of her neck with his mouth until she sagged. He backed away and did the zip. "Thank you." She turned, smiling at him, and shimmied out of the dress.

"No, love, thank you." He bent to slide off his pants, freeing his erection. He sat on the couch and beckoned her forward. She walked out of her shoes as she approached him. Max smoothed his hands down her sides to hook her panties. He dipped his tongue in her belly button and kissed along her stomach while taking her panties down. Hands caressed the back of her legs before cupping her ass and bringing her to him.

Madi straddled his lap, "We're making love all night, Max."

"Yeah, I know." He led her onto his cock, hissing in a breath as she sank on him. "Feels so good already."

She sank deep on him, wiggling to get the last bit of him, "I love you."

"Love you, Madison." He undid her bra and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Hands went to her breasts, leaning in to suck a nipple. He loved the high whimper that came from her. She moved slowly along his cock, tightening her inner muscles on the down stroke. Their movements were more a rhythmic rolling than anything. Both wanted slow sensual pleasure. Madison moved in a way to give her what she needed while their hands stroked and gripped.

"Max." It was nothing more than a whisper, but he understood.

"Ready when you are." He held her face and brought their mouths together again. She dug her fingers into the muscles of his back.

"God, baby, you feel so goo . . ." The last of her word cut of when her orgasm started. She fought for each breath.

Max thrust up into her and felt his release rock him, "Fuck . . ." He closed his eyes to ride it out. He felt soft hands lift his face and her lips pull at his then the warmth of her tongue invading him. The slow kiss was perfect for coming down. "Mmm, such a good day."

Madi laughed and felt him shiver as she ran her fingers over the back of his head, "Definitely in our top five." She held his chin and kissed him chastely, "Happy Valentines Day, my love."

He smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." He stood up with her wrapped around him and carried her up to bed.


	114. Chapter 114

Text from Mallory: Katie wants to Skype. Throwing a fit for you. Any way possible?

They were just finishing up dinner at Nan's. Madi showed Max the text and he found his Nan's laptop and made the call. "Hey, Katie."

Katie pointed at the screen, "Mats."

Madi smiled and leaned in, "Hey sweet knees."

"Auntie Madi! I miss you. Come see me. Mommy is mean and won't let me eat cereal for dinner."

"Cereal is for breakfast."

The little girl pouted, "Mommy said that. You're mean too." She walked out of view.

Mallory came into frame, "All she ever wants is cereal."

Nan poked her head in, "Max and Jack did that."

Max laughed, "Still eat cereal whenever I want. This is my nan and that's mum." He turned the laptop to flash his mum on the screen.

Madi pointed at the now full screen, "That's my mom and dad!"

For the next forty five minutes the families had their first long distance visit. Wasn't the best way to meet, but it was a start. The couple endured the embarrassing stories together and made playful promises to never speak to any of them again. Katie eventually show back up and Madi promised to come visit as soon as she got home from Max's.

Next it was off to the pub to meet up with their friends. Madison was flying home tomorrow. Max didn't let her out of his reach except to go to the bathroom and then he kissed her goodbye and hello. He kept hold of her hand, often with both of his. He kissed her often. Jack had been watching this go on all day and after a few beers he was ready to go, "You're awfully affectionate today, little brother."

Max kissed her again, "Clingy. I'm clingy."

Madi snickered, "I don't mind."

Rob shook his head, "Leave him be, Jack. She's leaving tomorrow. He gets to hold on."

"Thank you, Rob." Max finished off his beer, "Not really about her leaving though. Feeling like those first weeks when you can't stop touching."

"Horny is what you mean."

"No, just touching."

"That mean you're not having sex later?"

"Don't be absurd."

That same feeling was there the next morning at the airport. Max kept his right arm around her and Madi had his left hand in both of hers. Her head lay on his shoulder while she played with his fingers, "I think I'll stay home this weekend. Head to Foxborough that next weekend."

"Katie will throw a fit."

She raised up and crinkled her nose, "Good thingabout babies, they have no concept of time. I haven't been home in forever." He cocked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know."

He kissed her, "I don't blame you for wanting to be home for a bit, baby girl." The last words sparked a thought, a question. He turned a bit so he could see her eyes better, "There have been comments, but we've never talked about this."

"About what, sweetie?"

"Babies. I want kids. Not right now, but at some point. With you. Do you want kids?" He watched the corners of her mouth turn up and he smiled too.

She looked almost shy as she answered, "Yeah, I want kids."

"Good." Max pulled her into his arms. "How many?"

"At least three. You?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, "Three's good."

"Max?" She could tell that wasn't all to the story.

"Only me and Jack. Siva's got too many siblings. Jay. There's five of them. I love all of them together. They're the right size."

Madi stared at him for a long while, "Five?"

"I've scared you, haven't I?" She kissed her nose.

"No, not scared." She drew in her eyebrows. "Five. That's . . . five? Can we shoot for three and go from there? I mean, what if I hate being pregnant?"

"Yeah, love, we can shoot for three and go on from there." He palmed the back of her head and kissed her. Part of him couldn't believe this conversation, but part of him thought it was overdue. Her flight was called while they were kissing. He pulled away and looked up at the speaker, "Damn thing." He looked back to her, "See you in LA?"

"I'll pack a swimsuit." She stood, holding onto his hand.

"That lovely thing with cherries would be great."

Madi hugged him and signed with their kiss, "I love you, Max."

He still got chills with the way she said his name, "I love you, Madison."

~*~*~*~

Madison hauled her luggage up the extra flight of stairs and pounded on Tyler's door. She'd called in the cab and knew he'd be there. He opened the door and she threw herself into his arms, "Oh my fucking god, Tyler!"

He let his best friend hang off him until she was ready to let go, "Missed you too?"

She held his biceps, "He wants to have babies. With me."

He couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on her face. He grabbed her biceps and bent down to be even with her eyes, "You certainly practice enough."

"I'm serious. He wants like real life shit with me."

"Is that what you want?" He knew what this was about. Same thing as the night she met Max.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip, "I love him. Love his friends and his family. They're so good to me. And I love how he is with you and my family." She wiped at her eyes, "We're just sitting and the airport and he's 'oh, I want kids, do you?' Like any other question. Out of fucking nowhere. I've always wanted kids and he's great with Katie and oh my god." She stared at Tyler.

He laughed now and led her to the couch, "Sweetheart, it is just any other question. Any other question a man asks the woman he plans on spending the rest of his life with. You know he wants that."

"I know. It's . . ." She paused and thought more. She'd been thinking since getting on the plane, but it helped to talk it through. "when you start talking kids. That shit's serious."

Tyler nodded, "So which is it: did you doubt him or not realize you meant that much to him." He didn't wait for her to answer, "It's the second one. Again. Always is."

Madi went from shocked to sad in an instant, "It's not that I don't think he loves me or wants me. I just don't think that far ahead. Now is fun and carefree. Touring and missing each other and enjoying when we're together. We'll get engaged and that will be fun. But that's kinda the farthest I've gone." She shrugged, "You know me, I don't live that far ahead. Can't be disappointed that way."

Tyler grabbed her, "You are smart, and beautiful, and fun, and amazing. You just don't see how much you mean to those you chose to love. " He kissed her head, "Luckily he does and see's it all." He squeezed her tight, "There's nothing wrong with living in the moment, Madi."

"It just will continue to shake me when he's two steps ahead."

"Probably, but I'm sure he's going to be ok with that."

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later Madi jogged through the LAX dodging and weaving other people. She was almost to the security gate when she saw him. He was back a bit from the gate and had a small group of girls around him. How did fans know he was coming to pick her up? Did they wait at the airport for anyone or did they follow him? Usually she was fine with fans, but right now she wanted him all to herself. On any given day she got a mix of hate and love from twitter, so she wasn't going to be any different with them there. One of the girls saw her first and pointed. She watched him say something to them then leave them to get to her. He moved to the side to be out of the way of departing passengers. Madi took a right after the gate and jumped him. Her legs wrapped around him, his hands held her, and they kissed hungrily.

"I've missed you." She laid her head on his shoulder and he put her feet on the ground.

"No more than I've missed you." He started heading toward baggage claim. "The girls want to say hi."

She stopped to turn to him, placing her hands on his face, "I need one more kiss."

When she moved back again he was smiling, "You can have as many kisses as you want."

Madi took one more before heading to the girls. There were only five. Same number of kids he wanted. She shivered and shook it off, hoping he didn't notice, "Ok, so my question is how did you know he'd be here?"

One of the girls looked a little embarrassed, "You two were tweeting extra early this morning. He was up too early. We took a chance you were flying in and looked up flights from New York."

She looked from them to him then back, "You're like the NSA. That's awesome!" She hugged the girl.

The girls went with them to baggage claim and they visited while they waited. Once Madi's baggage was there the couple gave out hugs, last pictures, and headed toward the cab stand. Once inside she threw her legs over his and held on. He brushed her hair behind her ear, "I caught that shiver. What's up?"

"You want with kids with me." He nodded a little confused. "That didn't scare me, but it did freak me out a little. Not because of anything bad. I just don't always think that far ahead. I hate to be disappointed. And I love you and want all that, but until you said it I hadn't really gone that far. I mean, that's grown up talk."

That got him laughing, "Oh Madison!" He kissed her through his laughter, "That I'm the grown up is crazy."

"I don't want you to think . . ." He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I love your mother, but between her constant discounting of what you say in regards to anything domestic and that your perfect wife and mother sister lost it all . . . why wouldn't you choose to live in the moment. You're greatest weakness is not seeing all the wonderful things you are and how much that means to your friends. And me."

She flashed back to the conversation with Tom, "Tom and I talked about that in Australia. He said all I had to do was look in your eyes and I'd always know my worth."

Max smiled, "Tom is a brilliant fucker."


	115. Chapter 115

Madi kept poking and tickling him, "Tell me about the house."

"No." He could barely breathe for the laughing, "I promised. It'll be fun for us to see your reaction."

"She stopped, "I know. I saw the pictures online but only saw the outside. I didn't want to ruin it."

He sank down in the cab, "Thank fuck, was gonna piss myself."

"Should have just said that." She gave him a quick kiss, "How much further?"

"We're here." He pointed a few houses down, "That one."

"Holy shit!" She pasted herself to the window, "It's amazing. It's bigger than it looked in the picture."

"Wait until you see the inside." They jumped out and took her luggage inside the foyer. Max got behind her and covered her eyes. He walked her into the great room, "Wait one second." Nathan ran to the piano, Jay and Devin went behind the bar, Tom and Kev were by the pool table, and Siva and Sasha were already curled up on the couch. Max took his hands down, "Welcome home, baby."

Madi mouth hung open as she took in the huge expanse of the room, "Holy shit! This is amazing." She walked in, reaching the piano first.

Nathan stood up and hugged her, "You're not dressed for LA."

"Meaning my clothes aren't tight or short enough?"

"Exactly."

She ran her hand along the bar until she got to Jay, "Got your sunscreen?"

"And the lovely girl to apply it." He lifted her off her feet for the hug, "Glad to see you."

Madi kissed him, "You too, curly." She reached for Devin and hugged her, "We're gonna have so much fun."

She worked her way around the room before grabbing Max's hand again, "Show me outside." They walked out by the pool and hot tub. She looked up, "Have you jumped off the balcony yet?"

"Not yet, but tonight might be the night."

"Determining factors?"

He nodded, "That's Nath's room. If he's not alone I can't get to his balcony."

Tom cackled, "Tonight it is!"

Nathan stood looking at Max and Madi with his middle finger directed at Tom.

Madi slung her arm around him, "We'll get you sorted."

Max snorted a laugh, "Sorry, let's get you settled in our room."

Tom yelled after them, "Dinner reservations at six."

Upstairs Max helped her unpack. She'd be there for the next couple of weeks then had to go home for the monthly meetings. No one was sure of their shooting schedule or exactly how long they'd be here. The house was theirs for two months, but they thought six weeks was more realistic. Jay, Tom, and Max were ready for however long. Nathan wanted to be home around his birthday and was the least comfortable with the cameras. Siva wasn't looking forward to the lack of privacy either. Part of that was Sasha. This wasn't set up for girlfriends, this was about the boys and she'd already felt the producers discounting her. Devin didn't care. She was definitely a guest and a newcomer and wasn't bothered to do whatever she was told. Madison was much like her boyfriend. She thought this would be fun and she wouldn't let the filming damper her fun.

Tonight was the first night as a group and they'd do dinner and hang out till the wee hours. Friday Max had plans for them to shop and then have a date. Saturday night was the first house party. The boys had invited people they knew from around LA along with assorted girls they'd met out and while knocking on doors around the neighborhood. Tyler would also be flying in that afternoon.

Dinner was The Saddle Ranch. The boys had crowned this their home away from home. Good food and strong drink where Nathan could get in. Being the only sober one sucked, but it was a good night for working on his game with Madison. She told him to just casually chat with a variety of girls. He wasn't to ask for numbers or anything. Just chat and report back. Madi asked him all sorts of questions then sent him off to the next group.

Max and Tom were laughing at both of them. They confronted her, "Are you taking the piss or really have a plan?"

"I have a plan, you assholes." She shoved Tom and fisted Max's shirt to bring him in for a kiss.

Tom faked confusion, "That hardly seems fair. I get shoved and he gets foreplay."

Max had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her neck, "Too bad, mate."

Nathan interrupted them and looked at Madi, "Got one who wants to go home with me. Am I allowed to do that?"

Madi patted his head, "Of course, pumpkin, but don't keep her."

He made a horrified face, "She's a fan who wants to fuck me. I'm horny from all this flirting."

Max snickered, "And all this being a man. I've not been flirting and I'm horny."

"When aren't you?" Nathan waved over the girl.

Madi kissed Nathan's cheek, "That's his point. Cock equals horny. Go have fun. See you in the morning."

Back at the house everyone changed into swimsuits and tossed their drunken bodies into the pool or hot tub. Tom had easily found a "date" for the night and she borrowed a suit from Devin. They drank, had food fights, chicken fights in the pool, and were generally loud as fuck. An hour or so after the group got home Nathan came out the back door in shorts and a tank top, "You lot are bloody loud."

Jay stopped kissing Devin long enough to look over, "If you were making your own noise you wouldn't here us."

"Ha fucking ha, bird." He sat down and dangled his feet in the water.

Max and Tom looked at each other, eyes widening, "She gone, Nath?" Before Nathan could finish the word they were out of the pool and running through the house.

Madi swam over and hopped up onto the edge by Nathan, "Good night?" She smiled dirtily at him.

Nathan blushed, "Good enough. You learn anything?"

"A lot. I'm formulating a plan." They looked up when Tom and Max crashed through Nathan's balcony door, "Gonna do it?"

"Of course!" Max hauled his ass over the railing.

"Smells like sex in here, Nath." Tom joined Max.

"Ya think?" Nathan rolled his eyes, "Go on then. Jump, you idiots."

Max and Tom held hands and counted, "One, two, three . . . go!" They flailed and screamed on the way down, both landing safely in the water. "That was fucking fantastic! Let's do it again."

~*~*~*~

After spending Friday out shopping, having a quiet dinner, and catching a movie Max and Madi spent Saturday afternoon lying by the pool. Over the course of the morning Nathan, Tom, Siva, and Sasha joined them. Jay and Devin went out sightseeing. Everyone was enjoying the sun and Madi was mixing the strongest drink known to man. This resulted in them all nearly being comatose six hours before the party.

"What in the fuck happened in here?" Tyler came out the sliding glass door to the pool deck.

Madi looked up and stumbled over into his arms, "Tyler! We're so glad you're here."

Tyler laughed and held her up, "Do you people have a cleaning service coming before this party I flew cross country to attend?"

The four boys looked at each other, "That would have been a good idea."

"Are you cleaning up before your guests arrive? The answer is yes. I'm all about mess, but that room is disgusting." His face was crinkled in disgust. "And you might want to sober up just a little."

"I've been making them orange suicide."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "That explains a lot."

Nathan drew on his straw, "They're wonderful. Tastes just like orange soda."

Tyler swiped Nathan's drink, "And you're too young to drink, baby Nath."

Nathan laughed so hard he fell off the lounge chair, "Right. Give it back."

"Why am I having to be the adult? I hate being the adult."

Tom attempted to sober up, "You're right, mate. We should sober up a bit and clean up that mess. And maybe shower. Someone stinks." He leaned over, "Not Nathan."

"You're smelling yourself, mate. Horrid." Nathan rolled away and hid under Madison's chair, "I'm going to take a nap."

Madison had made her way back to her chair as the conversation went on and flipped over to look at Nathan through the slats, "I've got a lesson planned for you tonight!"

"Woo hoo! Still taking a nap. It's nice here on the ground."

Tyler nudged the youngest with the toe of his boot, "I'm jealous that it's three in the afternoon and someone is already passed out."

Max held up his drink, "Go get me another one of these and you can be jealous of me too."

Madi took his red cup and threw it over the railing into the yard, "Cut off, baby. Party tonight."

"Have you thought about the logic of getting sober to attend a party and get drunk?"

Siva stood up and walked around, "Woah, earth is moving. We have guests. We can't be passed out five minutes after they get here. Maybe we should take a walk or something."

Tyler was enjoying this immensely. He watched Sasha take Siva's hand, then Tom, then Madison, then Max. It appeared they'd given up on Nathan. The five held hands and started walking around the pool deck and out into the yard. Tyler yelled, "Stay away from the cliff." He drank the rest of Nathan's drink, "Been here a week and the house already looks like that. Fucking children." He laughed at himself, because he didn't mean a word of it.

Whatever gods they believed in (and sober Jay and Devin) were smiling on them and the house was clean, foreign smell free, and everyone was conscious. They actually all looked good. The ladies had converged on Nathan's room, because it was the biggest, and used it as a dressing room where they could get ready together. The men figured this would only benefit them. They were right. All three women were a mish mash of the collective clothes and make up. All three men recognized their girlfriend's clothing on the body of someone else's girlfriend and their mouths dropped when they came down the stairs. Communal living suddenly had another perk.

Jay recognized Madison's pink dress on Devin and met her in the middle of the room, "I think I speak for the three of us in saying we'd like to ditch this party and take you out and walk you around so we are the absolute envy of everyone in a three block radius."

Max kissed Madi, "That was a compliment." He pulled his fingers through her hair. She had done it like the spa in Manchester. "Love this look on you."

"I know you do." She kissed him, "How about this dress?"

He leaned back to take her in. He ran his hands over her curves as his eyes traveled the same path. She wore a deep purple dress that was skin tight. He was cut deeply showing an ample amount of cleavage. It was so short it barely covered her ass, and it had a zipper up the front that went both ways. "I love this. Whose is it?"

"Sasha. Devin is too tall for me. It would be to my knees."

Max puckered his lips and drew in his eyebrows, shaking his head, "Can't have that."

Tyler came over and hugged her, "You look hot as fuck. Never seen you do your hair like that."

She smiled, "We went to a spa in Manchester and they did it. I like it."

Max raised his hand, "I like it. For a change."

Tyler snickered, "I bet you do."

Max made a face at Tyler, "Seriously, I'm not a complete pig, but I'm not a eunuch either. My girlfriend is fit and she changes her hair and makeup and is a different fit. My life is so fucking good."

"So, that means you get to have sex with a different girlfriend tonight."

"Yes!" He nodded his head emphatically and went to high five Tyler, "Oh fuck! No! That's not what I mean." He spun around to face his girlfriend, "That's not what I mean!"

Her hands were crossed over her chest and her expression was blank, "Then just what did you mean, Max?"

Max's eyes grew wide. He was in trouble. His heart raced. That's not what he meant. He turned his head to look for help from Tyler. Tyler had his hand over his mouth and his eyes were laughing. "You fucker." He looked back to Madi's lips were curled in, fighting laughter. He put his finger on her nose, "You will pay for that."

She kissed him, "That was way too easy." While she kissed Max she high fived her best friend.

"I'm not sure the two of you together tonight is good for me."

Madi smiled, "I promise tonight will be good for you. You get to help me with my Nathan project."

"He got laid."

"My goal isn't to get him laid. Not even to get him a date. My goal is to systematically show him what he needs to be doing and why."

Max's shoulders drooped, "Please tell me I get to play."

She ran her fingers over the back of his head and rubbed her hips against his, "You're my example for the wrong type of girl."

"I love my life."


	116. Chapter 116

By midnight the party was insane. The house and back yard were full of happy people. There was beer pong on the ping pong table. A pool tournament was well under way. And quarters out by the pool. People were in the pool. Those not in swimsuits were in their underwear. Drinks were flowing and the music was loud.

Jay and Devin were tending bar. That's where Madison found Nathan, "Alright, pumpkin, you ready?"

"What?" Nathan looked surprised, "Here, now?"

"No better place. Besides you're a little drunk. More fun this way."

"Oh god, what are you going to do to me?"

She put her arm around him, "First I'm gonna explain it then I'm gonna show you."

Jay leaned in, "This should be good. Can I listen in?"

"Of course." Madi pointed for Jay to refill her drink. "You're targeting the wrong girls."

"Yeah, I got that."

Madi pointed at him, "Shh, let me finish. This is all generalities. There will be exceptions, but you will greatly increase your chances if you target the right girls. And fans who want to rock your world aren't included in this at all. First age. You are only twenty, which means you can't drink. Stop hitting on twenty one to twenty three year olds. They want to go out and drink and party and you can't. Either shoot for nineteen and twenty year olds who can't drink or over twenty four who won't care so much."

"But I like twenty one to twenty three year olds."

She smacked at his chest, "I anticipated this. Which brings us to type. You have to go for the type that doesn't scare you or make you feel uncomfortable." She saw him cringe at the word "scare". "Yes, I know. But there are girls that should scare you. There are girls that scare Max."

Jay and Nathan both laughed loudly, "No, there aren't."

She smirked, "Yes, there are. And I'll prove it. First, you. You are going to chat me up. I am going to be different types of girls. We're at a bar. Just walk over there then come back. Give me a few minutes." Nathan's eyebrows were raised in trepidation as he walked away. Madi reached out and patted his ass, "You'll be fine."

Madi took a breath, adjusted her dress to give optimal cleavage, unzipped the bottom to an almost obscene level, and pushed her hair over her shoulders so as not to detract from her rack.

Nathan walked around the room before heading back to the bar. He walked up behind her and leaned in, "Hello, can I buy you a drink?"

Madison turned around, looked briefly at his face, then quickly scanned his body, "Sure. I'm Madison."

Nathan instantly felt uncomfortable, but held out his hand anyway, "Nathan."

She took his hand, "Nice to meet you, Nathan. I'll have a vodka and redbull."

Nathan nodded at Jay, "I'll have the same."

"Think we'll need the energy later?

Nathan's eyes shifted, "You never know."

She ran her finger along his forearm, "What would it take for you to know, Nathan?" She was looking up at him through her lashes.

"Alright, this is when I get really uncomfortable and find a reason to leave."

Madi put her hand on her hip, "Then stop hitting on girls who have everything on display and the first thing they do is check you out. It's either checking the bod for sex or checking the clothes for money. You are not up for openly aggressive girls."

Outside Tyler was watching. He walked over and looked quizzically at Max, "Nathan is hitting on your girlfriend."

Max perked up, "Is it time? Thanks." Max stayed back until the scene obviously ended and they were done talking. He stuck his head over her shoulder, "My turn?"

Nathan nodded, "You have to start exactly the same way and you have to walk up and ask to buy her a drink. Same scenario."

Max nodded and came back, "Hey, sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?"

Madi turned around, checked out his face then the rest of him, "Sure, vodka and redbull."

He nodded at Jay, "Like what you see?" His eyes shifted to her breasts.

Madi let out a throaty laugh, "Yes, do you? I saw your eyes."

"It would be impolite to not notice. You don't dress like that without wanting to be noticed."

"That's true, but I only want to be noticed by the right type of guy."

"Would I be the right type of guy?"

She ran her finger along his forearm and watched him smirk, "So far so good."

He picked up her hand, kissing it before he held it to his chest. He scooted her drink closer, "Drink up, you're going to need the energy."

Nathan shook his head, "Yeah, I can't do that."

Max, Madi, and Jay all spoke, "Exactly."

Madi sent Max away and waved her hand over her body, "I know this makes your penis pay attention, but what comes with it makes you uncomfortable, stop trying to force it. Try again."

This time Madi decreased the cleavage, lengthened the dress, and brought her hair over her shoulders. This time when she turned she kept her eyes on his, "Um, sure, thank you." She broke eye contact then reestablished it, "I'm Madison."

He held out his hand, "I'm Nathan."

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. I'll have vodka and cranberry juice."

"I'll have the same."

"Have your friends deserted you?"

She laughed shyly, "It seems that way. It was supposed to be a girl's night out, but they're out there dancing."

"Why aren't you out there?"

"I'm not the best in a bar situation. I get nervous and either get quiet or talk too much."

"I do find that hard to believe. You're doing fine. I'll tell you a secret, I'm not the best in a bar situation either."

Madison smiled and patted his face, "Now how did that feel?"

"Much more comfortable."

"And the penis?"

He looked down, "He was a'right with it too."

She waved Max in and played out the same scenario, but it went very awkward very quickly. Max asked to buy her a drink and she turned to meet his eyes, "Um, sure, vodka and cranberry."

"You look very pretty tonight."

"Thank you. It was supposed to be a girl's night out. They've headed to the dance floor."

"Lucky for you that I came along." He touched her arm.

She pulled away, "Thank you."

Max broke character and shuddered, "Nope, I'm out." He shuddered again, "Wrong, all wrong."

Nathan looked aghast, "No, she's not. She's sweet. You're too forward, you scared her."

"I know. Why do I want to date someone I scare? And she fucking terrifies me. She's gonna take so much work and so much hand holding. Why put either of us through that? "

"I liked her."

"Then you date her."

This was what Madi had been hoping for. She let them finish then hugged Nathan, "This is my point. Same girl with two very different reactions. It's not you, Nath, it's who you're picking. Max seemed awkward and nervous with number two because she's wrong for him. You felt nervous and awkward with number one because she's wrong for you. There's nothing wrong with you."

"This was a trick." He gave her his "not impressed" face, even though he really was.

Madi shrugged, "Sort of. You psyche yourself out thinking you're socially awkward. You're really not. Not anymore than Max. Or anyone."

"I might be too drunk to sort this all out." He hugged her again, "But thank you."

She kissed his cheek, "You're welcome." Max had been pulled into the game of beer pong. When she headed that way Tyler stopped her. "Having fun?"

"That was very sweet. Hope when he's sober he realizes it was a lesson in self confidence."

"I'll remind him. He's too nice a guy to think he's not."

Tyler hugged her, "The reason you're closest to Nathan is because you two are a lot alike. You never know your worth. He doesn't know his worth either. You teach what you most need to learn."

Madi looked at him, "Oh hell, I need to drink more."


	117. Chapter 117

The sun rose to find the house and grounds littered with red cups, beer bottles, food, something that looked like vomit, and the bodies of the inhabitants. Only Jay and Devin seemed to have made it to their room. Sasha and Siva were on the couch inside. Tom was face down on the ping pong table. Tyler was in a floating chair in the hot tub. A shirtless Max was sitting on a barstool with his head on the bar. Madi was curled up in a ball in a chair with Max's shirt over her dress. And Nathan had resumed his position under a chaise by the pool.

Tom rolled over and into the beer pong cups. Several spilled luke warm beer on him. Not totally awake he rolled quickly away from the wet and fell off the table, "Fuck!" He lay there unable to move yet. "What the hell?"

Siva stirred on the couch, "Stop yelling."

Sasha smacked him, "You stop yelling."

Madi slowly sat up, "Everyone stop yelling. Oh god, my head. And what is in my hair?" She pulled something sticky away and flung it on the floor.

Tom was on his feet, "Why was I on the table?"

"The couch was taken and Tyler said you couldn't sleep on the pool table in case you pissed yourself." Max spoke but didn't lift his head.

"Jay does that, not me. I've never done that." He looked outside, "Tyler is a fucking cunt. He got the best spot."

Madi looked over the back of the chair, "He's gonna be all pruney."

Siva's eyes flashed with mischief and he headed outside, "I've got to fart."

Sasha curled up tighter, "Thank you for going outside."

Siva chuckled, "Nathan's under the chair. I'm gonna have a seat."

By the time Siva sat the deck was lined with everyone who was awake. Tom banged the chair next to Nathan, "Nath, wake up!"

Nathan startled. He sat up suddenly, banging his head on the bottom of the chaise, which was perfectly timed to Siva letting loose. Nathan flailed and cursed his way out from under the chaise, "You fucker!" The only reason Nathan caught Siva was that Siva was laughing too hard to run properly. He run tackled the bigger man and they both wound up spluttering in the pool.

That splashed Tyler with cold water, "Fuck! What are you assholes doing?" He nearly tipped over, "I'm in the hot tub? Oh jesus, my ass is going to be pruney."

"To say nothing of your cock and balls." Tom turned to survey the area. "This was a good party."

Sasha finally made it outside, "I'm not cleaning this."

Nathan had crawled out of the pool and was lying on the deck, "Surely there are cleaning services?"

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Kevin came outside with three women trailing him, "Who called a cleaning service?"

Max grabbed the first woman and hugged her, "Who cares, just thank fuck you're here."

The three looked around, "Um, our estimate was too low."

Another spoke, "By, like, a lot."

Nathan made it to his feet, "We've got cash, just clean it. Everyone upstairs and get changed. Brunch is on me. We need to get out of here and let them work."

~*~*~*~

Tyler had accompanied the boys to the studio and sat in on the meeting with Nano. "We've got a busy week. Vegas is Wednesday. We're leaving early morning, private plane." He paused to let them get the screaming out of their system. "But . . . no girlfriends. Just a boys trip."

Sudden silence. Kevin and Tyler exchanged looks. Tom and Nathan shrugged and looked at each other. The three with girlfriends looked at each other. Everyone was waiting for them to talk. Jay's situation was newest, "I get it, but I don't want to leave Devin. Too new, she's not comfortable with all this and I go and leave her."

Nathan shook his head, "It's thirty six hours."

"Just saying I don't like it."

Siva took a drink of his coke, "Sasha likes Vegas, but it'll be fine."

Max was seated next to Jay, "Madi won't care." He looked at Tyler who nodded his agreement. "She and Sasha will take care of Devin. They'll plan something we'll be envious of."

Tyler laughed, "I'll be staying with the ladies."

~*~*~*~

The boys were partying by the pool with a bunch of bikini clad fans when the first tweet came through. Tyler was apparently in charge of PR. Nathan looked at the picture of the three girls laughing with their arms around each other. Madi had on pooh bear ears, Devin a goofy hat, and Sasha Minnie mouse ears. He turned his phone around with a pout, "They're at Disney!"

Jay grabbed the phone, "Without us!"

Over the next several hours Tyler sent out pictures of them on rides, eating cotton candy and elephant ears, collapsed on a bench with Disney sippy cups, and a group picture of them all with Mickey. The girls sent their own.

@DevinK This one is a lot like @JayTheWanted (picture of her with goofy)

@SashaLovesSiva I'm a Minnie with the wrong Mickey (picture of her with Mickey)

@Madicakes I love Pooh Bear almost as much as @MaxTheWanted (picture of her with Pooh)

@MyBallsAreTiny Don't worry about them boys, I bought them all replacements. (picture of all three girls hugging stuffed animals of their favorite)

@TheWanted Vegas is Disney for adults (picture of the five with beers surrounded by fans)

The next morning the girls awoke to pictures of the boys at 1Oak performing and partying after. The lads woke up to pictures of the girls at Rock and Reilly doing upside down margaritas and partying.

Tyler had left for New York that morning, and the girls were in the pool floating on rafts with drinks and talking. Devin brought up the boys, "I was pretty upset that we weren't allowed to go, but this has been fun."

Sasha grabbed Devin's arm, "Lots of things we can't go to. They need boy time and girl time was great."

"Yeah, but its Vegas. Sin City." Devin was chewing her lip.

Madison glanced at Sasha, "Out with it."

"Do you ever worry about . . . them?" She didn't want to say the words.

"No." Sasha didn't feel the need to make Devin give voice to her fears. "I trust Siva."

Madison sat up, "My flippant answer would be that Tyler would kill him and his nan would never cook pies for him again." They all laughed, "But really, I trust him. He would never hurt me, hurt us, like that."

Devin went on, "It's hard since I was the one he cheated with."

The other two nodded, "That does make it different, but this is a different relationship for Jay. If that's what you want, you have to tell him. Talk about it."

"I don't think we're there yet."

Madi paddled over, "If you're not that's one thing, but if you're not saying anything because you're worried if he is, that's wrong. A very wise friend told me to never forget what you want is just as important and not to let him always being busy or all the larger than life shit make you feel less important."

Sasha looked at the sky, "That sounds like Tyler."

Madi nodded. Devin blew out a breath, "Thanks for passing it on."

It was mid afternoon when the boys got back to the house. Max, Jay, and Siva took off running and jumped onto their girl's raft, sinking them all. Tom and Nathan stood out of the splash zone. Nathan looked at Tom, "Feeling very left out."

Tom nodded, "Me too. Let's get a beer." They walked back into the house.

"Did Pooh Bear satisfy you like I do?"

Madi laughed, "He was a perfect gentleman, we just cuddled."

"Good, I don't have to de-stuff him." He kissed her passionately, "I'm gonna go change. Studio tomorrow working on Nath's song, wanna go?"

"Hell, yes."

The wet boys were replaced by the dry ones who brought fresh drinks. Madison hoped out and sat by Nathan at the table, "Your song tomorrow?"

"Nervous. Completely nervous. Horrible pressure. I know how it sounds in my head." He took a drink, "It'll be brilliant. I trust the lads and our production crew. It'll be brilliant. Subject change, please."

Madison reached over and messed up his hair, "Meet any interesting girls in Vegas."

He laughed loudly, "You've been to Vegas. Everyone's too naked to have a proper conversation. Although, I did think about the other night. You tricked me."

She smiled innocently and batted her eyes, "How did I do that?"

"Cute, but seriously thank you. Never quite looked at like that. Never seen Max crash and burn, but I can see how he would in that situation. I have been playing on the wrong field."

"Doesn't mean you won't find the sweet girl in the twenty one to twenty three year old range, but not as likely. Back home is a different story. Still, you won't be awkward with the right ones. Just walk away from the others. It's not you."

He pulled her into a hug, "Thank you again and I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, "I get it, Nath. I have so much trouble with how much I mean to people."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just do what I do. I'm there for the people I love and I take care of them. I don't understand, no, I underestimate how much that means to people. How much I mean to people, so when something really good happens I'm shocked or when I don't get what I deserve I don't always see it." Nathan still looked confused. "Max bought me $400 shoes. I was completely freaked out."

"You're worth a hell of a lot more than $400 shoes, Madi."

"Yeah, I so Tyler told me, but the other side is I let people give me less sometimes because I don't see I should have more. I don't always see how good I am. That's you. You're sweet, and funny, and such a great guy. I hate to see you thinking you're awkward or weird because you're judging yourself unfairly. I think you're incredible. You should too." She held his hands, "That was what I wanted you to see. To that second girl you'd be a fantastic guy and she'd worship you in the best way. She'd hate Max or Tom or Jay."

He leaned in where they were inches from each other, "I know that we all have things we don't like about ourselves, but I seem to have trouble getting past mine. I don't like how I feel awkward, but you're right, it's not a bad thing, just showing me I'm playing on the wrong field." He rolled his eyes, "I do that thing where I let girls treat me like shit too."

Madison laughed and hugged him, "Yeah, that's what I meant. Once you've done that it's hard sometimes when someone treats you well."

"And buys you $400 shoes."

"Exactly."


	118. Chapter 118

Nathan looked over the back of the couch when he heard a commotion coming down the stairs. Madi was riding Max piggyback with the film crew in front of them. "Where are you two off to?"

Max dropped her legs, "Out to dinner then a romantic walk on the beach." He nodded towards the camera, "E! is paying."

"Brilliant. We'll be here. I would have leant you the money to keep them here." He and Max shared a laughed before Nathan turned his attention to Madi, "What time's your plane leave?"

"Eleven. Car here at nine."

Nathan groaned, "So early, but I'll manage."

Max elbowed her, talking to Nathan, "You could say goodbye tonight."

"No."

Their table was on a high deck over the beach. The waves crashed rhythmically against the sand and made for a peaceful backdrop. Conversation was light, staying with memories of this visit and what they'd be doing in their time apart. Being on the same continent was too tempting, but they agreed to sometime apart for him to be with just the lads for filming. Besides, she had her monthly meetings. She'd be in New York for two weeks then back in LA.

"No idea what's up that week, then off to Lauderdale for Spring Fling."

Madi became excited, "All sorts of great bands. You guys, Adam Lambert, Trouble Is. If only you and Backstreet Boys could do another gig together."

"Not sure you'd be allowed to come."

The film crew wanted some romance and the couple was more than happy to oblige. They walked hand-in-hand for a bit before sitting in the sand. Max sat with his knees up; Madi sat between them, his arms around her. She played with the hair on his legs. They talked quietly about nothing. The scene felt as contrived as it was and they faked intimate conversation. Eventually Madi laid head back on his shoulder. Max kissed her cheek, "If you turn your head I'll kiss you."

"Oh I wouldn't want you to be put out. I'll just look at the sky."

"Ha ha, I'm ready to go home." He turned her face to his and kissed her. They let the slow kiss deepen to satisfy the film crew, but no where near satisfy them.

Back at the house a sedate party was underway. Just the lads and a few friends. Max jumped into his and Tom's ongoing ping-pong battle. Tom was ahead two games and Max needed it to be at least even it out before they left LA. Madi join Sasha and Siva on the deck, sitting with her feet in the pool. The girls made plans for shopping when Madi returned. Spring break seemed to be a good excuse for a new outfit, at least sandals. Madi walked inside running her hand along Max's shoulders on her way to the bar. She threw her arm around Nathan, who was sitting on a stool. He made sure she knew the two men who were sitting with them. She'd met Jeremy and Alex once before. Jay had gotten stuck behind the bar and was playing bartender. He poured him and Madi tequila shots. Jay looked at the others then her, "What do you think of Devin?" She'd gone home earlier today.

Madi downed her shot first, "She's a nice addition to our little family. I like her."

He nodded, "Thank you again for making her feel comfortable. Especially while I was in Vegas."

Madi sized him up, "She asked about Vegas?" When he nodded she quirked an eyebrow.

Jay made an X over his heart, "Good boy."

A quick glance at Nathan confirmed the truth in Jay's words. Nathan startled, "Why did you look at me?"

She mussed his hair, "You have no filter and you can't lie."

Alex slapped Nathan on the back, "She's right."

Jay went on, "Sasha said I'm going to have to be very deliberate and explain everything for a bit. Given how we began."

"Yeah." She watched Jay nod and could see him thinking. She reached over to lay her hand on his arm, "Everybody starts somewhere."

Jay smiled then nodded.

Alex noted the shared look, "And how did you and Max start? I sense there's more to that look."

She glanced at Nathan as she looked over. His face and lack of jumping in told her the others were trustworthy. Nathan and Jay were paying close attention. "He was to be one night of hormonally charged sex and ego boosting. My last relationship left me with a confidence issues and my best friend, Tyler, said I could have anyone I wanted. I thought he was crazy when he pointed out Max." She shook her head, "No way. Tyler went and talk to him. Max came over, introduced himself, I kissed him, and we left. Maybe two minutes."

Nathan's face was crinkled up, "You didn't think you could get him?" She met Nathan's eyes and shook her head. He hugged her, "Hope for me yet."

She looked over her shoulder at her lover and back to Nathan, talking quietly, "He's not perfect, but he's perfect for me."

"I think he feels the same way."

She smiled, "I know."

Suddenly there was a loud ruckus behind them. Max swore in anger. Tom jumped around waving his arms. Max came over to Madi, wrapping around her from behind, "I lost."

Jay handed Max a shot, "We got that."

Max laid his chin on her shoulder, "Ready to go to bed with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Alex looked at his watch, "Under thirty seconds. Might be a record."

Madison smacked Alex's head before hugging everyone goodbye. She doubted anyone would be awake when she left.

Upstairs Madi checked the alarm on her phone before hitting her "slow" playlist. Max was already in his boxers when she ran her hand down from his shoulder to his ass, "Dance with me?"

He turned to see her unexpectedly serious. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Of course. You're overdressed or I'm underdressed." Before he got out all the words she was pulling off clothes. He didn't even have a chance to help, "Better."

"I love you." Madi slid her hands around his neck.

"Is everything okay?" The mood shift concerned him.

"Perfect." She kissed his full pink lips, "I love you. You are gorgeous with a smile that lights up my world and eyes that make me shiver - how you look at me. You make me laugh and laugh with me at all the wrong things. You're kind and truly care for people. Do anything to take care of your family and friends. And me. You pay attention and sometimes know what I need before I do. You treat me wonderful. I couldn't ask for better. Thank you," she kissed him again.

When she moved away he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, "Thank you. You mean the world to me."

Madi kissed him again, "I know. You don't have to say anything. Let me love you. Make love to you."

His mouth hung open, "Alright." He didn't understand but didn't think it mattered. Nothing was wrong, of that he was positive. Madi ran her hand up his chest, over his shoulder, and up his neck to pull him down for the first of many kisses.

Slow was the word of the night. She led him to bed, crawling to the middle and pulling him to her. They kissed and touched for a long time before Madi reached between them to stroke his erection over his boxers. She pushed him to his back, going to her knees to pull them off. Max bit his lip, watching her slowly place wet kisses down his torso. He made quiet moans and sighs when she sucked him. Again, so slowly. When she sank down on him, riding him, he used his thumb on her clit, "You come first." She nodded and let him work her body until she cried out for him. Then he held her hips and set the less slow pace he needed. Madi collapsed onto him, kissing him through his end.

When she was finished with them and had lain on the bed he rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand, looking down at her. "Whatever I did to deserve all that. I'd like to know so I can do it again."

Madi patted his face, "Keep being you and you're safe."

~*~*~*~

Max woke her up with soft kisses, "I smell bacon."

Madi smiled sleepily, "Mmm, bacon. That's Nathan."

"Certainly not Jay." He sat up and grabbed his boxers.

She pushed him, "Go help and I'll be right down."

Max headed down while Madi threw the rest of her stuff in her bag and got dressed.

Nathan looked up from the frying pan, "Hey, mate. Smell wake you?" He smiled cheekily.

"Alarm first. Smell made it bearable. Thank you." Max pulled out mugs and started making coffee for himself and tea for Madi and Nathan. "You wake this early for her or me?"

"Busted." Nathan took up the last of the bacon, "Both."

Max hooked his friend around the neck and kissed his cheek, "Either is appreciated."

They were setting the food on the breakfast bar when Madi came in. She went for Nathan, hugging him tightly, "You're my second favorite man."

He laughed, "Ahead of Tyler?"

"He doesn't cook me breakfast."

When the cab honked the three friends headed toward the door. Max took her suitcase out to let he and Nathan say goodbye. "Thank you for breakfast, Nath." They spoke as they hugged.

"Next time you cook." He kissed her cheek as they let go.

"I can do a decent Sunday roast."

He shook his head, "Don't tease me." He handed her off to Max and went inside.

The couple wrapped around each other and kissed goodbye, "I'll call when I get home."

He rubbed her arms, hating this moment, "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." She held his face in her hands, "You mean the world to me too. I know you'll always be there for me."

"Always." He looked at her strangely, "Sure all is well?"

She nodded, "Absolutely. Couldn't be better." One last kiss and she was gone.

Max watched the cab pull away before heading back inside. Nathan was waiting in the foyer with a hug. They headed back to the living room, arms around each other, "Not so bad, yeah?"

Max shook his head, "Not too." They dropped on the couch. "Not a blubbering mess. She'll be back in a few weeks and only a three hour time change away. Manageable."

Nathan started to smile, "Under two minutes."

Max was confused and went for the obvious, "Only if I'm really turned on. Usually much better than that."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "She told the story of you two meeting. Left with you in under two minutes."

"Did she? What else did she say?"

"She kissed you first and Tyler negotiated the deal because she didn't think she could get you."

Max smiled, remembering that night, "Totally ridiculous, that."

"You are easy. Nasty breakup did her head."

"She did tell the story didn't she?" Nathan nodded and Max went on. "Low confidence and all she saw was gorgeous British pop star."

"You certainly don't lack confidence." He snickered, "Gorgeous."

Max shrugged, "What can I say. I'd been watching her and thought she was with Tyler. Hated him that night. I don't think we'd be together if it wouldn't of gone that way. She would not of been impressed with my lines as musicians don't impress her, and I wouldn't have known what to say to a book editor/lawyer. Best that we started with sex. Connected there then moved on."

"Madison does not seem like a lawyer. It's weird that she has this incredible education and chooses to work for Tyler and edit books. Good. Backwards though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but she follows her heart. Does what she loves."

"Lucky for you." Nathan thought back to when they spent the day with her family, "Her parents must have shit when she threw away a law degree to tour with a musician." They both laughed. Nathan pointed at Max, "Then went and fell in love with you."

After the laughter stopped Max went on, "Her parents are great. It's obvious that her mom would like Madi to fit in a little box and do the traditional thing. But her dad gets her and loves hearing her stories. My stories."

"So Mallory is a mama's girl and Madison is a daddy's girl."

"And thankfully daddy likes me."

Nathan snickered, "What's not to like."

"Good point." After several minutes Max smiled dirtily, "Well, this at least explains the treatment I got last night."

The time apart flew by. The boys were busy in the studio, meeting on the new music, and rehearsing for their handful of dates. They had gigs set up right before Madi came back and then the Spring Fling. Another few weeks in LA after that and they were done. Scooter had some thing in mind, but nothing he was sharing. All he'd say was "Big birthday for Nath."

To which Nathan replied, "Nath wants to go home."

Madison was incredibly busy too. She'd kept up with work, but being away from home left her feeling disconnected. After the monthly meetings she spent a few days working at the office. Nights were spent reconnecting with friends at dinners and local bars. She and Tyler fell back into their old habits. Trouble Is was rehearsing for the Spring Fling too. Madi's father had business in Manhattan, negotiating a trade, and spent Wednesday night out with the friends. Tyler played a short acoustic set while the father/daughter pair heckled him from a dark corner.

Lining up their schedules took some work. They texted constantly, talked whenever they could, and ended their day on Skype. More than once they fell asleep with each other. Madi was to fly out on Sunday. The Wanted had a gig Friday night and Trouble Is was playing a house party with friends on Saturday. Friday night Tyler and Madi were out with the plan to get as drunk as humanly possible. They started with dinner at Kim's restaurant before heading to their favorite bar. Tequila shots were the drink of the night.

Madi felt the vibration of her phone and pulled it out. The glowing letters read "Mallory". There was no way she could hear and let it go to voicemail. Seconds later it was ringing again. Unusual. Madi answered as she headed toward the door, "Hang on, Mal, I can't hear you. What, what happened to dad?"


	119. Chapter 119

Tyler wondered what was taking so long. This was his night last night and he wanted his best friend. Besides didn't Max have a gig to be getting ready for? He did his next shot then headed outside. He looked up and down the street, but couldn't see her. He was pulling out his phone to call when it started ringing, "Where the hell are you?" He heard her choke back a sob, "What happened?"

"Dad was in a wreck on the way home. It's bad. I don't know how bad. Mal called on the way to the emergency room. It took thirty minutes to get him out of the car. He was T-boned and flipped over." She stopped and her voice caught again.

"Madison, where are you?" He was worried.

"Cab on my way to Penn station. I can get the late train. Tyler, I'm so scared."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. You're going to need stuff I'll get it and then I'll head up."

She was nodding, "Thank you. I need you to get my bag it's in my closet. I don't know what's in it."

He laughed, "I can manage. I'll throw anything I can think of in there. Kim should be home, she can drive us. Anything you can think of just call."

"Grab my phone charger. Coverage is shit on the train so I'll just turn it off, but I'm at only twenty percent. I hate too, but there's nothing I can do if Mal calls anyway." She was kicking herself for leaving her battery backup at home, but who could anticipate this. "Huge favor."

"Anything."

"Max. I need you to call Max. He's on stage and I don't want to leave a voicemail."

"Of course, Madi. You just get home and I'll take care the rest. I'll see you soon as I can."

"Thank you." She was quiet, "Tyler, what if he's not okay?"

"Don't, Madi. You got a long trip. Think positive. Think something happy."

"You're right." She sniffed, "I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Tyler called Kim and she was home before he was done packing Madi's stuff. She hugged her husband, "You talk to Max?"

He shook his head, "She said their onstage. I'll try on the drive. Let's go get our stuff."

Madi sent a text to Tyler and Mallory telling them she made the train and would be to the hospital by six. Once Tyler and Kim were on the road he started calling Max every fifteen minutes.

Max had left his phone in the dressing room as usual. When he checked it after the show he saw the missed calls: first Madi then Tyler. He figured her phone had died. She knew he was onstage, but still the calls. His heart skipped. She was calling so she was fine, but something was wrong. He could feel it. Thankfully Tyler answered on the first ring, "What's happened?" The others heard the panic in his voice and went silent, looking at him.

Tyler jumped right in, "Madi's dad was in a car wreck. Sounds bad, but they don't know. No one was at the hospital yet. She's on the train we're an hour or so behind in the car."

"Shit." He looked around the room, looking for anything, "Shit. Okay. I'll call her. Get someone here working on a flight. How was she?" He knew it was a ridiculous question as soon as he said it.

"Holding it together. She'll be a mess by the time she gets there. You can't call. That's why I'm calling. Shit service on the train and her phones almost dead."

"Fuck! I'll let you know." He hung up and faced the others. He met Nano's eyes, "I need a flight to Boston. Madison's dad was in an accident."

Nano pulled out his phone and booked a flight while Max threw things in his bag and filled the lads in with what he knew. Fifteen minutes later he was in the van on the way to the airport. He texted Tyler his arrival time then called Mallory.

Mallory saw the name and answered quickly, "Hey, Max she's not here yet."

"I'm calling to check on you, Mallory." The other end of the line was quiet. "Mallory?"

She got herself back together enough to talk, "I'm crap. Mom's crap. Katie's with a sitter at the house. She better be asleep."

"Anyone with you two?" He didn't like the two of them alone. He wanted someone less emotionally involved there to be able to clearly listen.

"Um, yeah, Ross, the team doctor is with us. Uncle Jack's on his way. Should be here soon. We still don't know anything. We got here before he did. Someone told us they're still working him up. Whatever the fuck that means. Making me insane to not know what's going on. Ross says they won't tell us anything until they know what to tell us. I'm not sure if that's good or bad that's it's taking so long. Been almost an hour. He keeps saying not to jump ahead."

Max snickered, "I like this Ross. Don't worry until you have too, Mallory. I can't imagine how horrible this is. Jack will be there soon, then the rest of us. My flight lands at eight." As long as he made the 11:39 flight. He was cutting it closer than he liked.

She sucked in a breath, "I didn't know you were coming. Thank you."

"Of course, I'm coming. Almost to LAX now."

"Not that you wouldn't come, but that you can."

"Missing a meet and greet and something tomorrow. Not as important as being there. The lads will make due." He heard her sniff again, "Give your mom and yourself a big hug and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"We'll see you soon. I'll let Madi know when you'll be here."

"Thanks, love." He hung up with her and texted Madi with his flight information and a quick "I love you. Be there as soon as I can." His flight was barely longer than her train ride. Transportation never ceased to amaze him. He ran into the airport and with no luggage to check was at his gate with twenty minutes to spare.

Madison sat on the train staring straight ahead. She had nothing to do. No phone to play on. No book to read. No music to listen too. Nothing but a four hour ride to think, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Despite her best efforts at mediating she couldn't keep her mind still. It was going to be a very long ride. As soon as she got to the station in Boston she found a cab. His being at BMC made it much easier for her to get to and she knew her way around Boston very well, but she worried what the transfer out of Foxboro meant. She turned on her phone to find text messages from all the boys, Tyler giving her updates on where they were, Mallory telling her they took him into surgery at four am, and Max's flight information. She breathed a bit easier knowing he was on his way. She checked the time and realized he wasn't going to be far behind Tyler and Kim. By the time she'd responded to her texts she was at the hospital and running into the lobby. Information directed her to the third floor surgery waiting room and she took the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

There weren't many people in the waiting room and she spotted her family immediately. She walked into a group hug, with Jack encircling the three women. They sat down with the daughters on either side of their mom, and Jack on the other side of Madi. "Catch me up." She looked to Ross.

She nodded and fought to keep it together has Ross explained the extent of her dad's injuries. He had a broken pelvis, femur, ribs, collar bone. There was internally bleeding that they wouldn't know the extent of until they opened him up, and they had drilled bur holes in the ER to relieve intracranial pressure. Ross didn't expect him out of surgery for several more hours. Madi wiped tears from her cheeks, "Okay, so we still really don't know a whole lot."

Ross' face got serious, "Madison, it's very serious. His injuries are severe. I don't want to frighten you, but you need to be prepared."

That succeeded in frightening her. Madi kept telling herself to just hold on. No idea what for. She held tight to her mom and Jack's hands until she saw Tyler and Kim. She ran to them and Tyler held her. Madi kept them on the other side of the room until she filled them in then they joined everyone else. After saying hellos Tyler took orders and he and Jack went down to the cafeteria. He needed coffee and from the looks of the group so did the others. He'd thought to bring up her phone charger and handed that off. Less than an hour later her, Mallory, and Tyler's phones went off with Max announcing his arrival. They all laughed.

Tyler pulled her into a hug, "He's being thorough." She laid her head on his shoulder after texting him where they were. Tyler nudged her a bit later, "Madison, Max is here." She lifter her head and followed where Tyler was pointing.

Max saw them and started in that direction. Madi met him. In the second before they embraced she realized that this is what she'd been telling herself to hold on for. Safe in his arms she felt all her fear wash over her. He held her as tight as she did him, "I've got you, baby."

"I'm so glad you're here." She slowly let him go and told him what she knew. The entire time she spoke her ran his fingers down her hair, "So we just wait."

He used his thumbs to get rid of the tears on her cheeks, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. So sorry."

She clung to him again, "They've been in surgery for hours and no one has updated us and Ross said it's serious and I should be prepared. Be prepared, Max. He might die. That's what he means."

"I wish I could make it a'right." He held her to his chest and kissed to top of her head. "We'll hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

"How long can you stay?"

He pulled back to look in her eyes, "I'm going nowhere, love. We've got some radio interview today and they'll handle that, then nothing until Spring Fling. We've got a week to figure that out."

Madi kissed him, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "This is where I belong." He put his arm around her and headed to the others. Once there he hugged everyone and joined them in the waiting.

When the surgeons finally approached the family they pulled chairs over and sat down. What followed was a lengthy list of injuries and what they'd done to repair them. They had repaired the internal injuries and would be watching closely for any further bleeding. He'd sustained bruising and various breaks from the impact of the air bags, seat belt, and being thrown around in the roll over. He would require more surgery at a later date for the pelvic and femur fracture. Madi was overwhelmed with the mix of emotion and information. Jack asked what recovery time looked like, how long his brother would be hospitalized. The general surgeon looked at Elizabeth then back to Jack, "Let's get through the next few days. His injuries are very serious and there are many things that need to resolve before we can consider what's next. He'll be in recovery another hour or so then be moved to intensive care on the second floor. You'll be able to see him them. Go have lunch, take a shower, or just take a walk. It's been a long night and likely to be a long couple of days."

The group walked the few blocks to Mike's City diner and filled up a corner. They stuck to easy topics like where to spend the night. Unanimously they wanted to be together. Foxboro was only a half hour drive and sleeping in their own beds was preferable. Plus Katie was at home. There was more than enough room at the house for Kim, Tyler, and Jack to stay.

Back at the hospital they found that he had been moved to intensive care and as soon as the nurses had finished getting him settled and checking everything the immediate family would be allowed to see him. Max reached over and rubbed his thumb over Madi's bottom lip, "You're going to chew a hole in that."

She smiled, "Nervous."

He hugged her, "I know. Instead of chewing your lip just kiss me every time you get anxious."

"You'll be kissed a lot."

Tyler leaned in, "I fail to see a downside in his plan."

Jack snickered, "Me either."

The family filed into the room, two on each side of the bed. Madi was the first to reach out and touch her dad. Elizabeth startled, "No!"

Madi started to pull her hand back, but the nurse intervened, "It's ok. Let him know you're here."

"Daddy, we're all here. Madison, Mallory, Jack, and Momma."

Elizabeth took her husband's hand, "It's going to be fine, Brian. We're not going anywhere."

The nurse updated them, "He's breathing on his own and we're watching his respiration and heart rate for any sign of pain. We're keeping him pretty loaded. A broken pelvis is pretty painful. If you see the slightest hint that makes you think he's hurting you let us know. He needs to rest." She went on to explain visitation hours and procedures. Next visitation was in ten minutes and they were welcome to stay through that, but then it was shift change and they'd need to leave. The four stood there until time to leave talking to him, telling stories, and letting him know they loved him. No one saw any sign he was in pain, or that he knew they were there. Before they left the nurse assured them that wasn't unusual and a lot could change in a few hours.

Max and Tyler saw the look on Madison's face as she came into the waiting room. "Uh oh." They both stood. Max took a few long strides and took her in his arms. Tyler and Kim were right behind him, worried about what they would hear. Madi buried her face in Max's neck and let go of the stored up tears. He coo'd to her softly and rubbed her back.

Jack saw the worry on their faces and shook his head, "Nothing bad. He's breathing on his own. Looks pretty bruised and bad right now." He moved closer and kissed his niece's head, "It's hard."

Madi turned and clung to her uncle now. Max looked over and saw tears streaming down Mallory's cheek, "Aww, the other one." He pulled her into his arms and held her. He glanced at Elizabeth who just looked numb then to Tyler who shrugged before hugging her.

"Listen, we rented a hotel room a couple blocks away. If nothing else it'll give a place to lie down comfortably for a while."

Elizabeth hugged Tyler tighter, "Thank you, that's very sweet."

~*~*~*~

Madison, Max, and Tyler went to the hotel with their bags to shower and change. Tyler put Kim in a cab to the train station. They'd decided that her taking off work wasn't necessary and it was good to have someone home. Tyler feared things going badly and Kim could raid Madison's closet and his for appropriate clothing. He hoped that wasn't going to be needed, but he tended to plan for the worst and be happily surprised. The boys sent Madison on to the shower in hopes that after she cleaned up she'd take a nap. Tyler went next and Madi lay down with her head on Max's lap. She'd not washed her hair and he pulled his fingers through the long strands. She spoke quietly, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Max sighed, "I don't know, sweetheart. A lot going on, but he's a strong man. Hopefully, with time, he'll be good as new." He leaned over to kiss her softly, "Close your eyes. You've got to be exhausted. I'll wake you when we need to head back."

"I don't know if I can sleep, but I'll close my eyes." Max continued to run his fingers through her hair and sang softly.

Tyler didn't hear any talking when he got out of the shower so he entered the room very quietly. He smiled when he saw her asleep, "You're magic."

Max snickered, "She was out in under a minute. Poor thing." He looked up to Tyler, "How you doing?"

"Not drunk anymore."

"That's something. Trade me. I've got to reek." He carefully slid out from under Madison's head and let Tyler scoot in.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Max flipped him off, "Bastard." Max let the hot water run over him and tried to let his concern run down the drain. He didn't know how to help her, besides the obvious of just being with her. He decided that would be enough.

Tyler looked up when Max came back out, "Took you long enough."

Max rubbed his head, "Had to condition me hair." They both laughed.

"Want your place back?"

Max waved him to stay sitting, "Na, I need to call the lads and fill them in. There's a shop on the corner. Gonna grab some drinks, what do you want?" Max was dialing as he headed through the lobby.

On the other side of the United States Tom picked up his phone and headed out to find the others. "Hey, mate, what's going on?"

"He's out of surgery and in intensive care. Breathing on his own, but not awake. Sounds bad. We got a room and are back here cleaning up. Go back over at three to visit. Elizabeth is numb, Mallory is a mess, and Madi is back and forth. She's sleeping now."

Tom had put him on speaker as soon as he found the others. Jay spoke up, "That will help. Sleep always helps."

"I know it's unimportant, but we told the radio and twitter you had personal business you needed to take care of." Tom had been quick on his feet with the answer to where was Max.

"Thanks, mate. We don't have anything till next weekend, right?"

"Yeah, clear until then. We'll lay down our bits in the studio. You're fine. Take care of your girl."

Max found himself wiping at his eyes and realized he was pretty affected by all this, "Will do. Hopefully we'll know more after the next visit. I'll keep you lot updated."

"Tell her we love her." Nathan added, "Love you too, but you know."

"Yeah, Nath, I know. I'll let her know." He hung up, bought drinks and snacks, then headed up. He found Madison still sleeping soundly on Tyler's lap. "A'right, now I want my spot back."

Tyler smiled and shook his head, "Of course. I set an alarm for 2:30."

The alarm woke up Tyler and Max, but Madi was snoring. The two men chuckled at the loud noise. Max shook her lightly, "Wake up, baby girl. Time to get going."

Madison snuffled awake and looked at him, "What time is it?"

"Two thirty. Half hour to visit."

While Madison got ready Max gave her the message from the boys and filled her in on their conversation. They were in the elevator when it hit her, "Shit, you've both got a gig next weekend."

"Let us worry about that." Tyler put his arm around her, "Hopefully everything will be fine by then."


	120. Chapter 120

A few minutes before visiting hours were to begin a nurse came into the waiting room and called for the Roberts' family. Everyone stood up. She waited until they were around her, "Mr. Roberts is awake and the doctor wanted to talk to you."

The women immediately grabbed for each other and held hands as they headed back. Max took Tyler's hand and looked over his shoulder. Tyler shook his head and leaned closer, "You're an idiot." Max grinned.

Tears fell as they hugged Brian. Max and Tyler hung back, letting the family circle the bed. Elizabeth ran her fingers over her husband's face, "How you feeling, handsome?"

He smiled weakly, "World's worst headache. Guess that's normal when they drill holes in your skull."

Madison squeezed her dad's hand, "Sure it's not a hangover?"

"I wish." The slight laughter caused Brian to wince in pain, "Laughing hurts. Keep Jack, Tyler, and Max away."

"Oi, I am back here being quiet."

Jack looked over to Max, "How'd I get lumped in with you two?"

Tyler hung an arm around Max, "Good company, Jack. We'll buy you beer later."

Brain cut his eyes over, "You're all worthless."

"We try."

They all went quiet when the doctor walked in. Elizabeth met his eyes, "How's he doing?"

The doctor nodded, "Awake is good. Talking is even better. Drains aren't showing any further internal bleeding. We still want to wait awhile before ortho does their repair work. Our major concern right now is the head injury. Obviously since he's awake and talking we're not dealing with serious brain damage, however, despite the burr holes the intracranial pressure is a little higher than I'd like."

Mallory turned white, "How do you fix that?"

"Keeping him on oxygen, IV medications, and close watch. Hopefully that and a little time will take care of it." He met his patient's eyes, "How's your pain?"

"Besides the headache, not too bad."

"Don't be shy to ask for more. I'm sure your family would rather you be asleep than in pain."

They all said yes and Brian smiled, "Short visit first, like I said not too bad." He waited for the doctor leave, "Boys get up here. What are you doing?"

Max and Tyler moved to the front of the bed. Tyler answered, "Letting the family have some time."

"You two are family too."

Madi winked at Max before looking back to smile at her dad.

It wasn't a surprise that Brian didn't remember anything from the accident. Last thing he recalled was leaving the office. When the nurse told them it was time to let him rest Brian asked for a few minutes more so he could talk to them alone.

Mallory shook her head, "That sounds like your saying goodbye. You're going to be fine."

Brian knew his oldest was also the weakest, "Not saying goodbye, sweetheart. I promise. The boys first."

Everyone else went outside the door while Max and Tyler moved to the head of the bed, "Are we going to be known as the boys from now on?" Max looked at Tyler then Brian.

"Probably. You two need to take care of my girl."

Tyler scrunched up his face, "Um, Brian, this sounds like goodbye."

"Better safe than sorry. I'll cover better with the others and you two can give me shit about it six months from now, but there are things I want to make sure I say. If something happens Madison is going to need both of you. She's not as strong as she pretends to be. I trust you with her." He patted Max's hand then looked at Tyler, "And if he fucks up you get to kick his ass."

"Excellent!" Tyler's eyes lit up with excitement.

That made Brian smile, "She's the best thing I've ever done and I don't have to worry about her with you two with her."

Max leaned in and kissed Brian's forehead, "We love her and will take good care of her. Promise."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Ass kisser."

"I'd flip you off if my girlfriend's father wasn't here."

Brian snickered, "Get out of here, you're making my head hurt worse. I love you both."

"I still get my goats?"

"Yes, Max, you still get your goats."

The nurse sent them on to the waiting room to free up the hallway. They waited outside the doors. Max was playing nervously with his fingers and Tyler was unusually quiet. They'd joked in the room with Brian, but alone outside they both knew the man thought he was going to die and they weren't secure that he wasn't. No amount of camouflage would keep Madison from knowing what he was doing.

Jack came out next, startling when he saw them standing there, "Asshole is saying goodbye. Just in case." He got lost in his own thoughts as he waited.

Mallory was sobbing when she came through the door. She almost fell into Jack's arms, and the other two put a hand on her. "He looks so horrible. I can't believe this is happening." She buried her face against Jack's chest, "I'm so scared, Uncle Jack."

Jack soothed his niece, "I know, Mal. I am too."

Max and Tyler were there with comforting touches and soothing words.

Madison came through the door with a scowl on her face, "When he's fine in a few weeks I'm so kicking his ass for scaring the shit out of me with this goodbye stuff."

Mallory pulled her head up, "You didn't say that to him did you?"

"Of course not!" She wrapped her arms around Max's neck, "Just in case it is good bye."

"Don't say that!"

Madison let go of Max and pulled her sister away from their uncle, "It's going to be okay, Mal. Whatever happens, it's going to be okay." Madison rocked her sister until the tears stopped, "They're going to let mom stay back there and we've been ordered to go to the café and eat something."

Mallory sniffed, "We ate earlier. I'm not hungry."

Tyler put his arm around the older sister and pulled her toward the elevator, "Still, need to keep something in you. Worrying takes a lot of energy."

They were back in the waiting room when Elizabeth emerged from ICU looked flustered. Jack met her, "What happened?"

She put her hand over her mouth, "He had a seizure." Both girls gasped. She looked at her daughters, "He was sleeping comfortably right before. They sent me out. I don't know what's happening." She dissolved into tears and the girls huddled into her.

Max looked at Tyler and mouthed "I hate this". Tyler nodded.

Waiting again. They were moved back down to the surgical waiting area. This time they were more concerned. No one knew if a long or short wait was worrisome. So they just worried anyway.

"Robert's family to the desk, please."

No one thought this was a good thing. Even less so when they were led to a private conference room. Jack stood in the corner with his arms crossed, "This is like when they take you to the little room for your HIV test results." Five pairs of eyes looked at him. "I mean, so Max told me."

Max kicked him, "Don't bring me into this, mate."

The slight laughter ended when the door opened and a more somber doctor walked in, "Wish I had better news, folks."

Madison had a death grip on Max and Tyler's hands.

"We got the seizure under control pretty quick, but that increased the ICP. We couldn't manage that up here so we took him back into surgery. We performed what's called a decompressive craniectomy. Basically we removed a portion of his skull." He took a breath, "Unfortunately, between the seizure and the ICP we're looking at significant brain damage now. He's still sedated from the general anesthetic, so I can't be sure what we'll see. Does he have an advance care directive?"

The girls looked at their mom, who shook her head slowly, "He planned to live forever."

The doctor nodded, "Noble idea, but that leaves you to make some difficult decisions. Not yet, but you do need to prepare yourself and begin thinking about what he'd want."

Madison had tears streaming down her face, "Are you saying he's not going to wake up?"

He shifted his gaze to her, "I don't want to scare you, but it's a much more likely scenario now."

"Too late." Jack mumbled.

"The good signs after he woke up are gone. We'll wait and see if he wakes up. If he doesn't we'll see if there's brain activity. I'd like to be more hopeful, I'm sorry." He held out his hand to Elizabeth, "Feel free to stay in here. If he doesn't wake up in thirty minutes or so we'll run the tests."

Mallory immediately crumbled. She bent over onto her knees sobbing. Jack was beside her, but the best he could do was lay a hand on her back. Tyler knelt in front of her, holding her as best he could. Elizabeth put an arm over Mallory and reached for Madison's hand. She was in shock, "I don't know what we should do?" She looked at her youngest daughter, "What do we do?"

Madison pulled her mom into her arms, "Nothing yet. We don't have to do anything yet." She felt Max's hand on her shoulder and leaned her head over. "Let's give him a little time."

By the time the doctor reappeared Jack was sitting between Elizabeth and Mallory. Tyler was on the other side of Mallory and Madison was on Max's lap. No one had really spoken since the last news. Madison lifted her head from Max's shoulder and held tight to his hand. She wasn't expecting good news.

"I wish I had god news. He's unable to breathe on his own. There's very minimal brain activity." He stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

Elizabeth was numb, "What are the chances he recovers from this?"

"None. I'm sorry."

Mallory curled into Tyler. Jack dropped his head to his hands. Elizabeth sat nodding slowly with a vacant expression. Madison had tears running down her cheeks, "What do we do?"

"You can wait and let nature take its course or you can take him off life support."

"Is he in pain?" She felt Max pull her body closer to his.

"No, he's not in pain. There's no way to know how long he can survive if we keep him on the respirator. It would be unlikely that he'd live more than a few minutes if taken off. Maggie will take you in to see him. I'll be around if you have any more questions."

Madison nodded as she stood and headed out behind the nurse. Max was beside her, his arm around her going down the hall. She glanced behind her to see Jack with her mom and Mallory leaning on Tyler. She went to the far side of the room to the head of her dad's bed, "I love you, daddy." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. When she stood up she leaned back into Max and felt his arms wrap around her. He kissed her shoulder softly. Her mom and sister stayed on the other side of the bed.

Mallory spoke through her sobs, "Why'd you ask if he was in pain?"

"If he's in pain we'd need to make decisions quickly. No pain . . . we've got time. I can't let him lie here in pain."

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "He'd be so proud of you."

Madison curled her lips in to hold it in for a moment, "He is so proud of me." She wiped at her eyes. She ran her fingers over her dad's cheek , kissed him again, whispered something before standing up and pulling away from Max, "I can't stay in here. I can't see him like this." She grabbed Max's hand and led him back to the waiting room. Clear of the doors she turned and clung to him, "That's not my dad anymore."

Max's tears matched hers, "I'm so sorry, Madison. I don't know what to say to help you."

She kissed him, "Nothing to say. Thank you for being here."

"Not going anywhere." They sat down near the door and waiting for the others.

Jack led Elizabeth back into the waiting area, "Let's head home. We've got decisions to make. We need to go home."

Tyler drove Max and Madison, while Jack took Mallory and Elizabeth. Katie hit her mom at a dead run, "Why you crying, mommy?" Katie's little hands wiped at her mom's face. Mallory just shook her head then looked at Madison.

Madison took a deep breath, "Come here, sweet knees."

"You crying too." Katie looked confused.

Madison took the little girl into the family room and sat down, "We're all sad, punkin. Papa was in an accident and is really hurt. He's asleep" she shook her head and wiped at her tears "and isn't going to wake up."

"Is he going to go see my daddy?" It was impossible for Katie to understand, but she knew her dad had gone to sleep and not awoken.

"Yeah, sweatheart, he's going to go be with your daddy."

"Mommy says it's nice were daddy is." Katie's eyes filled with tears, "I don't want papa to go away."

"Me either." Madison held the crying toddler tight to her and cried with her.

A few minutes later Katie pushed away, "I want mommy."

Madison sat her down on the floor and laid back on the chair. Max was instantly kneeling between her feet, his hands on her face, "I love you."

She snuggled into his neck, breathing in the smell of him, "I love you too."


	121. Chapter 121

Jack, Mallory, and Elizabeth went upstairs to shower leaving Katie with Max, Madison, and Tyler. The family needed some time before addressing the decisions they had to make. Today had been a lot to take in and everyone was more than a little numb. It didn't take long for Katie to get restless with new people to play with and drag "Mats" off for a tea party. Madi headed into her dad's study and began looking through stacks on his desk then opening drawers. Tyler sat in one of the chairs, "What are you doing?"

She looked up from the drawer, "Making sure there really isn't a living will somewhere."

Tyler nodded, "Good idea."

A drawer later she looked to her best friend again, "I know. Mom would know. I know there's not one, but I need to be doing something and this seemed like a good idea. Sitting makes me think and I don't want to think."

"I figured." He smiled, "Anything I can do?" He knew the answer.

"No. Thanks though. Just stay right there."

"I could go relieve Mats." He snickered at Katie's name for him.

Madison laughed, "She'd throw a fit, besides he's having more fun up there than you watching me freak out."

He walked around the desk and hugged her, "You're not freaking out."

She held her thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart, "This close."

"You're doing good, sweetie." He kissed her head then let her get back to searching.

Slowly the group reassembled in the family room. Life approximated normal as they watched a movie to settle Katie down and Mallory took her up to bed. Max went for drinks in the kitchen while Tyler answered the front door. Elizabeth had called Ross, wanting his expertise. Tyler met Max with his back to the room and whispered, "I hope he dies overnight so they don't have to make a decision."

"Me too."

They talked about nothing until Mallory got back. Ross had spoken to Brian's doctor and went over everything again with the family. He knew that families often needed to hear things more than once to take it in. Emotional reaction tended to overwhelm the logic parts of the brain and they needed time to recover. Everyone was looking at the floor with tears flowing quietly. "I'm confident that he's in no pain, so the decision is what you're comfortable with. He may pass overnight. If not it's up to you if you keep him on life support or let him go."

That's when Mallory lost it. She clung to her mother sobbing. Elizabeth was pale and quiet. Jack brought his folded hands to his mouth. Madison laid her hand on her sister's leg. She was aware of Max's warmth beside her and looked up to meet her best friend's eyes. He'd been here when Mallory's husband had died. He knew how her family did this. She saw the answers in his eyes: no one would speak up. Without taking her eyes from Tyler's she reached out and found Max's hand. She felt a cold shiver course through her and nodded. Tyler nodded in return. Max knew decisions were being made and squeezed her hand. She was pulling her strength from them. She took a deep breath then looked at her mother, "We can't leave him like that. If some miracle doesn't happen overnight, we have to let him go." She looked over at Ross, "I know there won't be a miracle, but I need overnight." She met her uncle's gaze, "You know I'm right."

Jack nodded before moving to his knees in front of the women, "Brian wouldn't want to be like this." Madison let go of Max to touch her uncle. She felt Max's hand move to her back. Madi spoke Mallory's name.

Mallory looked between Madi and Jack, "I can't. I know you're right, but I just can't. I don't want him to hurt."

Madison knew that was the best her big sister could do and that was enough.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand, "You're the one who has to decide."

Elizabeth looked at Jack then Mallory and finally Madison, "I don't want him to be scared or suffer. Will he know?" Ross shook his head. Elizabeth nodded, "Whatever you think is best, Madison."

Max jerked his head up, his mouth open, aghast at what had just happened. Her mother had just laid the decision in Madison's lap. He saw Tyler's eyes close and a flash of the anger he felt pass over Tyler's face before he got it under control. The two men exchanged a look while the family hugged.

Elizabeth was the first to back away and stand up, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." She walked Ross to the door and said goodnight.

Mallory sniffed and followed her mom, "I'm going to sleep with Katie. Will someone wake me up?"

Jack hugged his niece, "See you in the morning." Jack flopped down on the couch next to Madi, "Find anything in his office."

She shook her head, "His Will is in the safe."

"Helpful." Jack stood, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Madi got up to hug him and watched him head up the stairs before she turned around, "I'm starving. Chinese?"

Dinner was quiet with a few people interrupting to ask about her father. Madison told them he was in ICU and thanked them when they reassured her that he'd be fine. Tyler and Max kept things light, telling stories and ragging on each other. They got the occasional smile from her. At the house they all headed to bed.

Madi kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed. Max dug through his bag, realizing he was going to have to go shopping. "Am I horrible for hoping he dies tonight?"

Max spun around and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, "Not at all."

She leaned into him, "It would be easier. I don't want to make this decision. It feels like we're killing him." She swiped at a stray tear, "I know it's not. I know he's going to die anyway. I'd really appreciate it if mom didn't have to sign paperwork saying we know removing the respirator will kill him."

"Makes you have to participate, be part of it." He rubbed his thumb over her hand that he held.

"Exactly. I don't want to be part of it." She laughed, "So much I don't want right now."

"What do you want right now, Madison?"

Her tear filled eyes met his, "Just you. Want to crawl into bed and have you hold me until I fall asleep."

"That I can do." He pulled her to her feet, "Whatcha sleeping in?"

"Give me your shirt." She undressed and let him put his shirt over her head. "Smells like you." Under the covers, she cuddled up close and felt very warm and safe. His fingers danced along her skin, soothing touch. "Tomorrow . . . will you stay with me?"

Max knew what she was asking, "I'll be right with you." He kissed her lips softly. He was a little surprised when she continued the kiss, her tongue seeking out his. He groaned and broke away from the kiss when her hand began stroking his cock. "Madison." It wasn't that he was against where this was going, but he wanted to make sure she was.

"You make me happy. I feel good and loved with you. I want to feel good, and loved, and happy for a little while. Love me?"

"Always."

*~*~*~*~

Max came down the stairs to find Tyler making coffee, "Thank fuck, I need to talk to you. Now!" Max headed out the French doors to the back deck.

Tyler followed, closing the door quietly behind him, "What's up?"

"I'm pissed." Max turned and leaned on the railing, "So angry I want to break something. Or smoke. Fuck, I'd kill for a smoke."

Tyler joined him at the rail and tried to refocus him, "Angry?"

"It's horrible person angry, but you'll cope." He huffed out a breath, "Everyone is worried about Brian. I don't give a flying fuck about Brian. The only reason he's still alive is because that machine is breathing for him. He doesn't have a bloody care in the world. This is over for him. I'm worried about these women. Elizabeth loses her husband today. How does one cope with that? Mallory lost her husband and now her dad. How is that fair? Katie loses her grandfather who is really the only dad she's known and she won't remember him."

When Max took a breath Tyler jumped in, "And then there's Madison."

Max nodded and looked up to the window where his love slept, "And then there's Madison. This is her fucking worst nightmare. We were watching something and a couple stood there while their dog was put down. She said she didn't think she could do that and she never wanted to see anything or anyone die. She was glad she was a long way off from that, but she wasn't was she? Half a year. And she'll stand there today because that's what's expected and she'd never forgive herself if she walked away from her dad. What's that going to do to her, Tyler?"

Tyler put his hand on Max's shoulder, "I don't know, but she'll be okay. She's got you and she's got me. We'll get her through whatever."

Max felt his shoulders relax, "Yeah." He took a few deep breaths, "She asked me to stay with her in the room. When they turn off the machines"

"Good." Tyler considered his next works, "Years ago I was in the room when a friend died." He shivered, "It was a strange thing, waiting and watching. I told his parents I wouldn't leave him until they got there and he died before then. Him dying wasn't scary or ugly, but it was all horrible. I'd be there if Madi asked, but I'm glad you're here and I don't have to be."

"Ha, lucky me."

The two snickered, "If you don't call me a name or something I'm going to feel worse than I already do."

They were quiet for several seconds before Max snorted, "Pussy." They both laughed. Now that he'd got the angry out he could go back and fill in, "Don't get me wrong. I love her dad. He's a top guy, been great welcoming me, and I'm sad that I won't get to know him better."

"He is a great guy, but you're right, this was over for him yesterday. Morbid conversation, long time ago we talked about our parent's dying and she said she hoped her mom went first because she didn't know if she could handle a parent dying without her dad to rely on. And she's closer to him and wanted him around longer."

"Lovely." Max rubbed his face with a growl, "So on top of everything else we can add guilt."

"Yeah, but that was going to be there anyway. Now you know why."

"You were around when Mallory's husband died?" Tyler nodded, "How did they handle that, how are they going to handle this?"

"You've seen it. Elizabeth shuts down. Mallory falls apart. Jack is one step removed. Brian was the one who took control and got things done. Seems that's Madison's role now."

Max tried to roll the tension off his shoulders, "Doesn't need to be her role now."

"She took care of Mallory last time. It wasn't a big effect on her. She knew him, but she was living in New York when they met. Closest I've got is break ups. She thinks too much and keeps busy. She's gotta lose it. "

Max raised an eyebrow, "Define lose it."

Tyler shrugged, "Throw a fit. Scream. Cry. Something to get the emotion out. Sometimes it's immediate, sometimes it takes awhile."

"Just like everyone else in the world, you mean?" Tyler nodded. "Ok, we got this one." He looked at the box on the counter, "You get pastries?"

~*~*~*~

There hadn't been a miracle overnight. He'd gotten worse. His internal organs were starting to shut down. There was no way to estimate how long he'd last on the respirator. Madison waited for someone to stop the doctor and tell him their decision. No one did. This would be the last time she'd wait. If she was going to be the only one talking she was going to cut this shorter, "We talked last night and want to let him go. He'd hate this."

"We'll get the papers."

As soon as they left the room it was as if the whole room breathed. Tyler took Madison's elbow and led her to a corner, "I will stay if you want me too."

She shook her head and hugged him, "You don't have too. Thank you for the offer." She knew how he'd been affected by seeing his friend die and wouldn't ask that of him. If Max wasn't there, it might be different, but thankfully for them both he was.

"I love you and I'll be in the waiting room."

"I love you too." She left him and went back to the head of her father's bed. Jack was beside her with her mom and sister across the bed. Max was behind her, his hands on her waist.

Once the papers were signed the nurse disconnected the breathing tube on the side where Madison was. She quickly moved out of the way to let the family move back in. Madi and her mom had a hand on Brian's shoulder with Mallory and Jack holding his hands. The pair on each side held hands, making a connected circle. Max had moved closer and wrapped an arm around Madison's stomach. He kissed her cheek and stayed close.

"It's ok, daddy. We're all here. I love you." Madison watched him take a labored breath.

"You can go, big brother. Scout out the best bars for us to watch football when I get there." Jack and Madison smiled through the tears.

"You've been a wonderful husband. I will miss you."

"I love you, daddy." Mallory let go of her mom's hand and held onto her waist.

Max watched every breath, willing each one to be the last. No one needed this to go on. He watched the clock tick longer between each shallow breath. Thirty seconds and he was repeating "please" over and over in his mind. One more. "Damn." Forty five next time. Nothing. "Please." He squeezed his girl closer and she laid her head back against his shoulder. She knew it had been too long.

The doctor checked for a heartbeat and pulse. "Time of death nine thirteen." He waited while the family hugged. "Stay as long as you want."

Madison was already shaking her head. She held her dad's hand one last time before leaving the room. She tucked under Max's arm, holding onto him until they got to the waiting room where she let go to get to her best friend. "He's gone."

"I'm so so sorry, Madi. I'm glad it was quick."

She nodded, "Me too. Can Kim bring me clothes?"

"Already texted her, she'll get whatever you need."

"That black dress I hate. She knows the one. So I finally have an excuse to throw it away." She didn't want to wear it ever again after this. "Texting the lads?"

Max had his phone out, "Yeah, told them to give us a bit before they call."

Jack, Mallory, and Elizabeth came through the doors. Madison went to her mom and they hung on to each other. Mallory held onto Tyler, "What do we do now?"

Jack wiped at his face, "We need to call a funeral home."

"Lots of calls to make. We should head home." Madison took Max's hand and headed to the elevator.

Max looked back at Tyler who mouthed "tour manager mode."


	122. Chapter 122

The SUV was silent except for the occasional sniff. Max kept Madi close and kissed her hand and head when she rested it on his shoulder. Watching Brian die had been horrible, and he wasn't certain it wouldn't lead to nightmares, but there was nowhere else he would have rather been.

When they passed a funeral home in Foxboro Elizabeth looked around the car, "What home should we use?"

Madison had already been thinking, "The one near the stadium on Mulberry."

"Oh yes, that one is nice. The one on State is all crushed velvet." The woman visibly shuddered.

"Daddy would like being close to the stadium."

Madi smiled at her sister, "Yeah."

Tyler looked in the rearview, "I'll call and set up the appointment if you'd like."

Elizabeth was staring into space. Madi touched Tyler's shoulder, "Thank you."

Madi's phone rang as they got out of the car. She checked the ID and smiled as she answered, "Hey Kim. . . thank you."

Max winked at her and pulled out his phone. He texted the others to let them know they were home.

From what Max overheard Kim and Madi shared a few stories then Madi clarified what she needed from home. As soon as she hung up her phone range. Again she smiled, "Hi, Tom."

Max sent another text telling them not to speakerphone or trade off the phone. She smiled when she read who was calling. He followed her onto the back deck and stayed close. He called his mom and told her what was happening. Talking to her got him crying again. The thought of losing a parent was devastating to him. They were so young and had so much left they needed their parents for. While he talked to his mom he heard her answer Siva and Sasha, then Jay. He squeezed her hand each time she smiled. Something Jay said made her laugh. He hung up before she was done.

Madison curled against him when the last call came, "Hey, Nath."

"'Ello, love. How you doing? Stupid question, I know, but I don't know what else to say. Plus I'm worried about you."

Tyler came out and Madi waved him to sit. "I'm a'right, Nath. Yesterday was worse. All the not knowing. Getting our hopes up. At least now it's over."

"Oh Madi, I'm so very sorry. I can't even begin to imagine."

"Right now I'm kind of numb. It's surreal. I'm pretty sure it's going to suck soon enough, but numb will get me through the day. So much to do." Max rubbed along her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm sure Max will take good care of you, but if not we'll be there tomorrow to kick his ass."

"Won't be needed, but I'm happy I get to see you all."

"If you need anything you call. No matter the time."

"I promise. Thank you, Nathan." She hung up and looked at Tyler, "What did you find out?"

"They can see you at one. I let the others know. Jack and I tried to get Mal to stay here, but she won't."

Madi heaved out a sigh, "All she did when Justin died was cry. Dad made all the decisions." She chuckled, "Mom is . . . she can plan the hell out of a party, but is shit in a crisis. She even froze when Mal went into labor. If only dad would have given her some notice she could have planned a fabulous funeral." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm a terrible daughter."

Max hugged her, "Not at all."

Tyler sat by her, "You are pretty twisted though."

~*~*~*~

After being greeted with condolences the family was shown to a private conference room. Tyler had stayed at the house to watch Katie and man the phone. They figured people would start dropping by to pay their respects and he would handle that too. The only thing Brian had planned was the purchase of a burial plot. That took care of buried or cremated. Elizabeth provided the name of a family friend to preside over the funeral. He was meeting them at the house later. The rest of the decisions fell on Madi. It was clear that her mom simply couldn't. Madi adapted quickly and took charge with input from Jack. Max tried to be sympathetic, but Elizabeth's weakness was weighing down the one most important to him.

Madison decided the casket would be closed. The make up to cover the bruising would make him look too fake, besides no one looked like themselves dead. She didn't think she could handle greeting guests at the casket constantly seeing a caricature of her dad. Jack helped with picking out the casket. Both agreeing on a wood that resembled the woodwork in his office. Various lesser decisions were made quickly. Jack nodded, Mallory cried, Elizabeth stared, and Max held Madi's hand.

"The only thing left is when to hold the service." The woman looked at her calendar, "We could do visitation Thursday and Friday with the funeral on Saturday."

"No." Madi's response was instant. "Max and Tyler have a concert in Florida on Saturday. Needs to be before that."

Elizabeth looked over, "I hardly think that's a reason to rush the service."

Max went ahead and put his hand over his mouth to cover the smile that was coming. Madi gripped his hand tighter. He knew this wasn't going to work for her. He remembered the chairs being too close to the stage in Orlando and figured she'd handle this the same way.

Madi looked at the director first, "Is there an issue with holding it Thursday?"

"Not at all."

Next she addressed her mother, "Family is here. Friends are either here or can just come back. Everyone we know has the financial resources to get here tomorrow if we ask. If it's a choice between someone missing the funeral or me not having Max and Tyler here . . . I win."

Jack hadn't planned ahead and his slight smirk showed.

Madi saw and spoke to him, "I've made every other decision." She cut her eyes back to the director, "This one's mine too."

Jack continued smirking, "I agree. You having Max here is more important than the guy who can't get back from Hawaii soon enough."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right. No sense prolonging this."

~*~*~

The women went upstairs and Max ran to the kitchen to find Tyler. He pulled up when he saw containers of food on the counter, "What the hell?"

"We bring food when someone dies in America." Tyler pointed to one, "The lasagna is great. How'd the funeral home go?"

Max looked to make sure the coast was clear, "Elizabeth finally spoke up when Madison wanted the funeral Thursday so we could be here. Madi snapped a bit."

Tyler snickered, "Good for her."

Max watched Jack come into the room, "This one smirked like an idiot."

Jack glared at him, "So did you, but you covered your mouth."

"I knew it was coming."

~*~*~

Mallory and Madison crawled in the bed with their mom. Elizabeth tucked Madison's hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry I've put so much on you, Madison. Your father always made the big decisions. I'm feeling rather lost."

Madison kissed her mom, "I'm sorry I snapped."

"Don't be. Like your father said the boys are family too. They should be here."

Madison and her mom hugged, "Momma, I'm worried about you. You'll have to make the decisions now."

"I know, sweetheart. I make decisions all the time. I'll get my feet back under me and it'll be fine. It's going to take some getting used to."

~*~*~

An hour later Madison walked into the kitchen to find the three men nibbling out of every dish with beers in hand, "I'm starving."

Tyler cut her a piece of lasagna, "This is the best."

"When did this all get here?"

"Started right after you left. I had people write down what they brought."

She savored the lasagna, "That is good." Another bite. "I want to go to the grocery. The lads will be here tomorrow and I want to make a Sunday roast."

Jack looked at the counter, "I'm sure more will be coming. We'll have plenty of food." He saw Max and Tyler signaling for him to shut up. "But a roast sounds great." The pair gave him a thumbs up.


	123. Chapter 123

While at the grocery Madison talked herself into waiting on the roast until day after tomorrow. The boys wouldn't reach Foxboro until nearly six and she didn't want them to worry about time if they needed to shower or take a nap or whatever at the hotel. Tyler and Max went along with whatever she said. It made sense that tomorrow they just eat on whatever food friends brought over. Max assured her the lads would more than happy to rummage through the buffet. Tyler added that tomorrow would be awfully busy too, with people dropping by. She'd have more time to cook the next day. What they were saying made sense with her thoughts.

Madison shared her plan with her mom and Jack when they got home, "That'll be our down day. Tomorrow there will be people paying their respects all day. Then we'll have a nice family dinner on Tuesday. Wednesday with visitation is going to be busy. Then the funeral on Thursday. You guys leave Friday."

Tyler shared a look with Max, "You going with us on Friday?"

Her mom spoke before Madi could answer, "You should." Madi looked at her mom. "You should, Madison. There's no reason you should stay here and stare at the walls." Elizabeth crossed the room to hug her daughter, "I'm not going to tackle what to do with Brian's things for a few weeks. I need some time to sit with this. I need the quiet and you need to be with Tyler and Max. Keep busy and they're your support anyway."

Madison wasn't sure about any of this, "We'll see when it gets closer, mom."

Elizabeth kissed her daughter, "Whatever you need, sweetheart. I'm going to turn in. See you all in the morning."

Madison finished unloading the groceries and organized the refrigerator, before moving on to dividing the food on the counter into dessert, snack, and breakfast. The three men stood by watching. She pulled beers out and handed them to the men, "Go sit and let me finish this without you staring at me."

The men thought it best to do as she said. They went to the family room and turned on the television to cover the conversation. Max rubbed at his head, "Yeah, I'm fucked with what to do."

Jack laughed, "These women are complicated."

Tyler snickered, "You can say that again."

Max started to get up, "I'm going in there."

Tyler grabbed his arm, "Nope, let her be."

"Wedding and funerals bring out the best and worst in families. When my grandfather died half the family was at the pub and half was pissed that the other half was at the pub."

"Everyone grieves differently. I've never known Elizabeth to lean on her daughters for support." Jack was almost finished with his beer, "She's got friends for support. She'll have her hands full dealing with Mallory. She doesn't need Madison going stir crazy here while you two are in Florida."

A half hour later Madison came into the family room and took Max's hand, pulling him up, "Go for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

The couple put on coats and gloves before heading out the front door. Madison took his hand and headed out the front walk. Instead of going down the drive she headed toward the path leading out to the gazebo in the front pond. She leaned over the railing looking at the water, "I don't know what the appropriate time to stay at home with my mother is."

Max put his arm around her, "It's however long you and your mom say is appropriate."

"I feel like I should be doing something."

"Sweetie, you haven't stopped doing something." Max kissed her cheek, "Sometime you have to stop."

"I can't stop yet. There's too much left to get through and if I stop I start to feel and this will be real. I need to be in shock for a little while longer."

He laughed a little, "You don't seem in shock."

"I know. I'm just busy. There's going to be tons of visitors the next two days then visitation, then the funeral. Mal is worthless and mom is in a fog. If I'm not dealing with all of this who will? One of us has to be functional."

He nodded, "There are three others of us here, but I understand your point." He hugged her close, "You can't stay busy forever, Madison. You're going to have to stop eventually."

"I know, but not right now. I need to get through these next few days."

Max disagreed, but he could tell that wasn't going to get him anywhere. "You tell me what you need and I'll do it." At least until he thought it was well past time to stop, but he'd do it her way for now.

"I think I'll go with you and Tyler to Spring Fling. I'd just go stir crazy here. I'd have nothing to do here. They've got friends and work. They live here. I don't anymore. I think I'd feel worse staying because not only would I not have anyone here I'd be missing the ones I have."

"I think you're right. Forget the selfish part that wants you with me so I can make sure you're a'right. You'll be here all week. If something happens you can change your mind." Max leaned back to make eye contact, "I'm very proud of you. Your strength amazes me. Promise you'll lean on me when you need to."

"I promise." She stretched up to kiss him, "I love you. I'm so thankful you're here."

"Nowhere else to be, love."

Back inside they watched the end of the movie that Jack and Tyler had found before turning in for the night.

~*~*~*~

The next day was as hectic as Madison had anticipated. She and Max came downstairs about ten to find a fresh selection of breakfast items had already made it there and various people were sitting around having coffee. Elizabeth was surrounded by friends. They jumped up to hug Madison and greet Max then went back to tending to their friend. Tyler was in the kitchen talking to Jack and some others. They joined the conversation and started on their coffee for the day. Madison leaned where only Max could here, "This is like the Christmas party."

Max snickered, "Yeah, feels about the same."

"Can't wait for our friends to get here."

"Be careful what you wish for."

The call came at five pm, "We're hungry!"

Jay yelled over Tom, "And thirsty."

"Plenty to eat and drink here, get on over." Max hung up and went looking for Madison. She was sitting with her mom. Over the course of the day people had come and gone, but a core group of Elizabeth's friends seemed to be taking in it turn to be with her. Max realized Madison was spot on in her appraisal that she would be the one without support if she stayed her. Not that her mom and sister didn't need her, but they would be fine without her. Madison, he suspected, would not be so fine. He stood in the group and waited for a lull in conversation, "The boys are on their way."

Madison smiled, "Oh good." She kissed her mom, "I'm going to make sure we've got enough beer."

Elizabeth laughed, "Your father loved the weekend they were all here. Found their antics to be fun."

Madison kissed her mom's cheek, "Me too." She took Max's hand and headed to the kitchen, "I'm excited. I've missed them."

"I'm sure they've missed you too."

Madison was the first to the door when the bell rang. She opened the door grinning, "I'm so glad to see you." She grabbed Tom into a tight hug.

Tom and the others gave Max a strange look. Max rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Go with it."

Tom kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, Madi."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Jay was next, "We'll keep you drunk if you want."

"That's in the plan."

Jay lifted her off her feet, "I'm very sorry for your loss. You say it, and I do it."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll take you up on that." She let go of him and saw Nathan's sad face She reached for him, "Not yet, Nath. I gotta get through the next few days."

He wrapped her in his arms, "I feel so bad for your family. I'm sorry." He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Thank you." She buried her face in his neck, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." He handed her off to Siva and headed inside to Max.

Max led the others into the kitchen, "They're gonna need a minute."

Nathan was watching behind him as they walked, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain it all when I can."

Tyler put his arms around Tom and Jay, "Short version. Mom is frozen. Mal is falling apart. Madi is running the show."

Max glared at him, "You're bossy and intrusive."

Tyler nodded with a smile, "I try."

Madison felt like she was hugging Siva in slow motion, "Hey Seev."

He kissed her cheek as he held her, "Hey, Madison." They stood there in silence for what felt like a long time. Siva pulled her out of the doorway and away from everyone, "How are you holding together?"

She nodded, "I'm ok. It's not real yet."

"It won't be for awhile and sometimes it won't be again. I was seven. I don't have the memories you do, but I know what it's like to miss. It's the unexpected things that'll get you. You're ready for big things."

She felt sadness creeping in along the edges and shook it off, "I'm not ready for it to be real yet."

Siva smiled and hugged her again, "You've got forever for it to be real, Madison. Keep it away as long as you want."

She smiled and felt her eyes burn, "Dammit!"

"Do you need me to get Max to use sex to distract you? I'm sure he'd be fine with that."

That made her laugh, "I'm sure he would be." She hooked his arm and headed to the kitchen, "You've got to be behind a beer by now."

"The bastards."


	124. Chapter 124

Tyler was the first one to the door when Kim rang the bell. He grabbed his wife into his arms and kissed her, "You are the best."

Kim ran her fingers through his hair, "Been rough?"

"Just hard to watch and know that everyone is missing him."

"Aw, baby, you miss him too. You've been going to games with them forever."

Tyler hugged her again and breathed in the comfort that smelled like home, "That too. Makes me realize how much I love you and could be without you."

"Me too." The held each other for a long few minutes. "Where's our girl?"

"Drinking with the Brits."

"Perfect." They held hands and went downstairs to the den. Kim let go of Tyler to go to her friend, "You're always drinking with British boys anymore."

Madi wrapped her arms around Kim, "The best place to be." After they hugged Madi took her to the couch and sat down, "Thank you for bringing my clothes and shit up."

"Not a problem. If I missed anything we've got tomorrow to go shopping." She took the beer Tyler brought her, "I hear you're cooking tomorrow. Need help?"

Madi snickered, "Na, I got this. You'll see!"

Thankfully people stopped coming by around the same time the boys and Kim arrived so their disappearance downstairs went unnoticed. Madi went up to check on her mom, who was still accompanied by a few friends. The family chatted about the next day and decided to stop receiving by four. They needed the quiet before the long day of visitation. Madi would cook for those invited to stay and then the group would relax.

After Katie went to bed Mallory joined the group downstairs. Elizabeth followed close behind Katie. Downstairs beer flowed and friends caught up. The boys took their cue from Madison and when that didn't work Max and Tyler were there to glare at them. Mallory even seemed a little brighter. When it was time to head back to the hotel the boys loaded in the van with Kim and Tyler. Mallory went to her daughter's room and Madi fell asleep curled up on Max's shoulder.

~*~*~*~

"You cooked this? All by yourself?"

Before Madison could answer Nathan hummed with pleasure, "This is delicious."

Jay chimed in, "These taste just like Nan's mash."

Max nodded, "My girl did good." He picked up the chef's hand and kissed it.

Tyler and Kim were still looking at her, "Really?"

Madison laughed, "Yes, all by myself."

Her mom smiled, "It's delicious, Madison. How did Max's grandmother manage this? I've tried, Mallory, and even Kim."

She shrugged, "You guys were teaching me to cook for me. She was teaching me to cook for her grandson."

Tom crinkled up his face, "That's either the sweetest thing I've ever heard or so sappy I want to gag."

Tyler agreed, "Difficult decision."

After dinner they threw in a comedy and spent a stress free night. As everyone was preparing to leave a car pulled in. Elizabeth smiled, "Aunt Shannon is here."

Mallory and Elizabeth walked toward the door. Madison followed slowly. Tyler grabbed Max and got in his face, "Do not leave her alone with that woman. Or alone when she's around. And take her to bed as soon as we leave. Make up something. Anything."

"I take it she's not pleasant."

"Cruella DeVille's less nice sister."

Elizabeth introduced everyone and Shannon shook hands exchanging pleasantries, "Madison made us all a wonderful dinner tonight. We've not put it up yet."

Shannon looked around the group to find her niece, "Madison did? Well, miracles do happen." She headed out of the group, pulling Elizabeth with her, "Let's talk while I see what's what."

Mallory said her goodbyes and followed the other two. Tyler glared a warning at Max and mouthed "not alone, ever." Max got that clearly. The couple hugged everyone and Madi accepted another round of praise for dinner.

When Max and Madi made it back to the kitchen Elizabeth and Shannon were at the table having a glass of wine. Mallory was cleaning up. The couple joined in the cleaning. When they were done they went to gather Shannon's dishes, "It really was nice, Madison. You're mother tells me your boyfriend's grandmother wants to ensure her grandson's survival."

Madison laughed, "He can cook, so we wouldn't starve."

"Of course, but it's about time you pick up some domestic skills."

Max saw Madison start to say something and by the look on her face it wasn't going to be nice, "I'm going to take Madison on to bed. Been a busy day and tomorrow is sure to be worse. We'll have time to get acquainted later. Nice to meet you." He pulled Madison away quickly before anyone could comment. They were halfway up the stairs before Max slowed down, "Unpleasant woman."

Madi snickered, "You're telling me."

"Everything she says could be nice, but it's not."

They closed the bedroom door and Madi hugged him, "No, it's not. Always right on the line so if you say something she can say you've simply misunderstood." She kissed him softly, "Thank you for getting us out of there."

"My pleasure."

She started unbuttoning his shirt, "It will be."


	125. Chapter 125

Visitation was ten to six. The family arrived at nine for private visitation. The coffin was open for them. Madison gripped Max's hand tight. She looked at what was her dad then walked to the foot of the coffin with her back to the head so she couldn't see. Jack was with them quickly. The three remaining women talked amongst themselves and about what a wonderful job they'd done. They joined the others. Elizabeth held onto her sister's arm, "He looks peaceful."

Shannon patted her sister's hand, "Are you sure you don't want to leave the casket open for visitation?"

"No." Madison spoke quietly.

Shannon looked at her niece, "I didn't ask you, Madison."

Max startled and looked over to see Madison looking at the ground. It was very unlike her to take this. Then she looked up, "And you haven't been here while the decisions have been made and the rationale behind them. We've been through this and you are wrong to stir things up. It was hard enough the first time."

Shannon started to speak and Jack stopped her, "No, Shannon, we've done this. You missed your say."

The rest of the day was spent greeting people and sharing stories. More food was brought in and set up in the kitchen of the funeral home. Snacking was the word of the day for the family. They'd grab something when there were less people and two bites in there'd be more. Brian had many friends. Between friends from the pub he frequented for "beer tasting" and the football team it was a busy day.

Madison's friends showed up late afternoon. They walked in circles through the people until they got to Madison. Tom tugged on her arm, "There are very large men here."

Jay rubbed his hands together, "And a supermodel."

Madison put her arm through the man's at her side, "Jay, meet the supermodel's husband."

"Bollocks."

When their time was up it was down to family and a few friends. Max stayed with Madison while the family met with the director one last time to finalize details. When he walked away Elizabeth sat down, "I'm exhausted. Can't wait to get to bed."

Mallory nodded, "I don't know when I've ever been so tired."

Madison was tired, but she knew she couldn't go home to bed yet. She'd been in funeral mode for hours and needed to escape. "We're heading to the pub. Some of the team and staff are going there to celebrate dad."

"That sounds wonderful, Madi. Let them know I appreciate it." Elizabeth kissed her daughter.

Shannon snorted, "Don't you think your place is with your family now? You'll have plenty of time to party with your friends later. I hear you're running off for some concert Friday."

Madison thought how peaceful things were before her Aunt had arrived. How was this supportive of her mom? Madison needed to find a way to respond that didn't make things worse. She met her aunt's eyes, "Aunt Shannon, I love you, and I'm very glad you're here for mom. I do not believe for one second that my dad would have a problem with me celebrating his life with his friends and mine."

"Well, he did always indulge you, didn't he? Let you run free instead of making you be responsible and find yourself a proper career."

Elizabeth put her hand on Shannon's arm, "Shannon, that's not fair."

Jack added, "Or is it right. None of those things you said were right."

"Are you honestly saying that you think her running around with musicians is a proper career?"

Max couldn't bite it back anymore, "Obviously you've never seen her work while running around with musicians. Quite the manager, this one." He nodded toward her.

"That I don't conform to what you think is proper is why I'm very thankful for my father. He let me grow into who I was instead of making me into what I wasn't. That you would question his parenting while he lays in a casket feet from us is unconscionable. I respect that's your opinion, but I don't agree with it." Madison walked the few steps and kissed her mom, "I'll be home later and let everyone know you send your love. I love you, momma."

Elizabeth put her hand on Madison's face, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Madison took Max's hand and headed to the back where their friends where. Max leaned in, "When is she leaving?"

"Monday."

"That settles that then, doesn't it?"

"Settles what?" Madison wasn't following.

"You're going with Tyler and me to Florida. I am not leaving you here with that woman. Don't even attempt to argue. I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you kicking and screaming on the plane."

Madison threw back her head with laughter, "I love you."

"I love you, but I hate her."

Tyler had heard the last bit, "Who do you hate?"

"That awful awful woman."

Madison waved her hands, "Screw her, let's go to dad's favorite place, share stories with his favorite people, and enjoy being together."

The friends ended the evening back at the hotel shoved into Nathan's room. They littered the floor of the living area with their bodies and the beer and snacks they'd brought back with them. Talks turned to the weekend and the fun to be had in Florida. The boys would head back to California and Tyler back to New York. Madison wasn't sure what she was doing.

Nathan was near her and pulled her into a hug, "You do what you need too. Although, I vote you stay with us. Not that I get a vote, or that it's up for a vote." He sighed, "I like you where Max can take care of you."

"Don't think I could do a good job?" Tyler was smiling as he said it.

"Not as good as him." Nathan nodded toward Max and kissed Madi's head.

She kept leaning on him, "I'll be fine. I've been fine. You guys don't have to worry about me."

Jay made a face, "It's not worry so much as wanting to be there for you. This is rough. We're family too."

"I know, Jay, thank you. I feel bad taking everyone away from fun in California on your few days off or being a downer if I'm there with you. I don't want everyone worrying about me. I'm fine." She stood up, "Who wants more beer?" She headed toward the bathroom where the beer was in the cooler/bathtub.

Max and Tyler's eyes met. Enough. They both knew this was enough. Max shook his head sadly and went after her. He caught her before she got to the door and turned her around. Madi tried to push him away. She knew too. She knew touch would be her undoing. He grabbed her hands, locking them together, and holding them against his chest, "You get to be angry. Your family dropped every decision on you and that's not fair. Not just because you're mine and I hate seeing you hurt, but because you're Brian's baby and someone else should have spoken up at least once. I'm angry for you. Tyler's angry and by now so is Kim. And if we tell our four friends sitting behind us, they'll be angry too. You better be angry." He stayed in her face, but softened, "You get to be sad. You're supposed to be. We stood there and watched your dad die. Scared is okay too, because losing someone makes you scared of losing everyone." He watched her start to lose her fight. "The one thing you don't get to feel is guilty for asking anything of me. I will do anything for you. Just ask and if you can't ask right now, it's ok, I'll figure it out. Stop trying to be the tour manager taking care of everything and everyone. Stop trying to keep busy so you don't feel angry, and sad, and scared, because you're just going to have to feel them anyway, and I rather you feel them now while I'm here to hold you than next week when I'm not. Let me, let us, take care of you." He laid his forehead against her, "Just stop, Madison."

He felt her nod and let go of her hands. He began to relax when she stepped closer and tentatively slipped her arms around him. She needed this, she needed to stop holding all the emotion in and let it go. Madison let go of the tears she'd been shoving away for days. She buried her face against his neck, "Max, my dad died."


	126. Chapter 126

Max ran his hand down her hair, "I know, angel." His heart broke with her tears.

"This isn't ok. It's too soon. What do I do when I need him?" Her voice was very small and young as she pulled back to meet his eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." He watched tears fall, "We'll figure it out." She clung to him and he felt her body shake, "I got you. No matter what I got you." He held on tight, cooing and whispering to her while she cried.

Behind them their friends sat quietly. Nathan leaned toward Tyler, "Should we sneak out? Give her some privacy?"

Tyler shook his head, "No, she needs her people."

Madison had heard his voice, "Tyler!" In the time it took her to pull away from Max he was there and she wrapped around him, "How do I do this?"

Max walked away, giving her time with her best friend, and squeezed on the couch between Jay and Nathan.

Tyler kissed her head, "One day at a time. If that's too much, hour by hour, minute by minute." It was his turn to hold her while she cried. He'd never been happier. He hated her sad, but knew avoiding was bad. Usually it just took a little time and a touch for her break, like the first time Max left, but this time was different. She'd tucked everything away to get through the funeral, which he understood, but he knew her better than anyone. Madison felt things very deeply. Like Max, Tyler wanted her to feel while they were with her. She needed her people. "If you're not with Max, you'll be with me. You've got us."

A voice, Nathan's, spoke up, "And me." That was followed by the same words from the others.

Kim added hers, "Us, you've got us."

Madison took Tyler's hand and walked over to the group. She sat in Max's lap, trading Tyler's hand for Nathan's and Jay's. She smiled when Max kissed her, "Thanks guys."

Nathan squeezed her hand to get her attention, "You a'right?" He shook his head, knowing it was a lame question, "How are you?" Still not right, "I don't know what to say."

She smiled, "You're fine, Nath."

Max poked her side, "Don't take care of him. Answer him." He hoped to keep her undefended and talking. She needed to talk.

She didn't look away from Nathan, "I'm not a'right." She shook her head then started talking. She seemed to go into a trance as she said the words, telling the story of the last few days. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as she finished. That got her crying again. The group came to her and enveloped her. When the pile of people separated Madi took a deep breath, "I feel better."

Nathan snorted, "I don't. Not fair to put all that on you."

Siva joined in, "Families work how they need too, not always fair. If Madi didn't step up, someone would. She could, so she did." He looked at Tyler, "You say she's good at managing you . . ." He looked at Madi, "You managed this well."

She met his eyes, "When's it get better?"

"It doesn't. It gets different."

"Max, I'm ready to go home. Long day tomorrow."

~*~*~

The next day when their friends got to the funeral home things were very different. Max looked exhausted and Madison was very sad. She hung onto Max except to hug the others. Tyler grabbed Max, "What the fuck?"

"Nightmares. Horrible horrible night. Figured out if I caught it early I could talk her out of it, so I just stayed up." He glanced over to see her sadness, "This is more what I expected."

"Yeah, me too. Did you talk to her about tomorrow?"

Max shook his head, "I told her she wasn't staying here with her Aunt. She's going with us if I have to carry her."

Tyler laughed, "I'll get her suitcase."

Throughout the service Max held her hand and supplied her with tissues for the constant flow of tears. He'd never liked seeing her cry and this was horrible. The pastor had many funny stories of Brian, but they seemed to make her cry more. She knew she'd never experience them again. She wouldn't let him go when the family lined up for people to file out, so he put himself behind her. There, but not in the way. Back at the house family and close friends hung out until late. More stories were told and tears were shed.

Once the lads and Tyler left Madi turned to Max, "Let's go to bed. You look as tired as I feel."

They said their goodnights and in most cases goodbyes as they made their way through the house. Madi was pulling off her earrings when he closed the bedroom door, "How you doing, love?"

Madi laid her earrings on the dresser, "I'm ok. Better. Sadder." She sat on the bed with Max immediately beside her. She laid her head over on him. "I was sad before, but denying it."

He kissed her head, "You needed to get through, baby."

"I know, but I have to feel it to get over it. Well, relatively. I don't think I'll ever get over my dad being dead." She curled into him and held on. "I feel like it's over. Everything's done and now I get back to real life. Not that this isn't real or I'll forget him . . ."

Max cut her off, pulling away to get some distance to kiss her, "Angel, of course you won't. You go back to your life, but you'll always remember and miss him."

"I feel guilty running off to Florida tomorrow, but there's nothing to do here. All of us sitting here being sad isn't good. We need to get back to normal to figure out what the new normal is."

"You're a very smart woman, you know?"

Madi laughed and kissed him, "That's why you love me."

"One of the thousands of reasons." He stood and pulled her to her feet, "Get in your jammies and let's go to bed. Fun weekend ahead."

"If I'm being sad and depressing send me to my room."

He popped her on the butt, "One, you won't be. Two, I never would."

"Even if I keep you up all night with nightmares again?"

"Na, then I'd just call in a sub while I take a nap. You sleep well with Nathan and he's always up for a cuddle and nap. He'll do."

"Just pawn me off on your friends."

"What are friends for if not to sleep with your girlfriend?" He looked incredulous and pulled down the blankets, "Silly girl."

Madi slid into bed waiting until he was beside her to scoot close to him, "You're warm."

"You cold, angel?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Been cold for hours. Not sure it's about temperature."

He kissed her nose, "Either way I'll just hold you."

"What's a girl got to do to get a kiss?"

"Ask."

She smiled, "Can I get a kiss, handsome." He kissed her in answer. Long and slow. When they parted she whispered, "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She shook her head, "Not for the kiss."

"I know. Still my pleasure." He kissed her again. Longer this time.

Madi sighed and snuggled against his neck. They were both quiet and drifting closer to sleep. "Max?"

"Mmm."

"Promise me you won't die."

Max kissed her forehead and pulled her in tight, "I promise."

~*~*~*~

Goodbyes the next morning were hard, but once they were at the airport Madison felt better. She smiled as they met up with the others, "This is going to be fun!"

Tom was hyper, "Damn right it is. Spring break in Florida. College coeds everywhere!" He elbowed Jay.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Devin is meeting me there."

Tom rolled his eyes back, "More for me and Nathan."

Madi held Nathan's hand, "Good age group for you."

"Don't make me not talk to you." He bumped her with his hip.

Max kissed her cheek before looking at Nathan, "Keep hold of her." He headed off to the men's room.

Nathan pulled her over to the chairs and sat down, "How you holding up?"

Madi nodded with a smile, "Better. Slept last night. I'm glad this week is over."

"I imagine. I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I'm sorry I keep saying I'm sorry."

She kissed his cheek, "Nope, don't be. Thank you."

"I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. So, if you want to say anything or need anything or just do nothing I'm your guy." He nodded.

Madi laid her head over on his shoulder, "I appreciate it. I'll let you know. This is good."

He laughed, "I can do this all day. Or until Max makes me move."


	127. Chapter 127

It was a three hour flight from Boston to Ft. Lauderdale. Once there they had the afternoon to get settled before a night of "appearances" at local clubs. Meaning, much like Vegas, they were paid to party. This paid was part of the Spring Fling and would include judging a late night wet t-shirt party at a poolside bar.

An hour into the flight everyone had settled into music or movies. Madi was doing some work on her iPad and Max was texting with friends back home while early tracks for the new cd filled his ears. He smirked when a text from Madison came through.

From Madi: Thank you

To Madi: Not needed

From Madi: Still. You're amazing and I love you

To Madi: I love you too.

From Madi: I don't want you to feel used

To Madi: What are you talking about, Angel?

From Madi: The other night when I asked you to make love to me

To Madi: If you needed me to make love to you every hour to feel better I'd do it.

To Madi: Any more than that and we'll need to call in reinforcements. ;-)

From Madi: I don't think that'll be needed. There's always toys if you're too tired

To Madi: Ha ha, never that tired.

Both went back to what they were doing. Fifteen minutes later she was back.

From Madi: I have a favor to ask

To Madi: Whatever you want is yours

From Madi: You can say no

To Madi: What is it, woman!

From Madi: When we get to the hotel I'll like you to fuck me

Madison watched him juggle and drop his phone in his lap. He closed his eyes and shook his head, never looking at her.

To Madi: I think I can manage that

From Madi: No, I mean for real

From Madi: Hard

From Madi: Really worked up

From Madi: Out of control

From Madi: I need your hard cock pounding into me

To Madi: Hell, I can take care of that now. Wanna feel?

From Madi: I don't want to be quiet

To Madi: So I have the next hour and a half to think on this?

From Madi: Yep! See, I really want you.

To Madi: I REALLY want you. Wanna feel?

From Madi: Oh, I know how hard you get

To Madi: I know how wet you get

From Madi: I am already just thinking about you naked and inside me

To Madi: I hate you a little right now.

Half hour later. . .

From Madi: Still want me

To Madi: With every inch I've got

Half hour later . . .

From Madi: We land in 30

To Madi: So, you get fucked in 45?

15 minutes later . . .

From Madi: Can't wait to feel you inside me

To Madi: Can't wait to be there. Tease.

From Madi: Mmm, so deep.

To Madi: Any idea how hard I am?

To Madi: How hard I want to take you?

To Madi: Ridiculously worked up

To Madi: You may get more that you wanted

From Madi: I doubt that

To Madi: Ha ha, you shouldn't, love . . .

From Madi: I'll beg you for more

To Madi: I'll give it to you

Since they'd flown out of Boston there weren't fans around to know when they left or when they'd arrive in Ft. Lauderdale. It was a short trip so no one check luggage. They were off the plane, out of the airport, and to the hotel quick. There were fans there. As they unloaded from the van Nathan spoke to them, "We'll be down in a bit, let us get checked in. I promise."

Max hooked Nathan around the neck and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much right now."

Nathan just looked at him, "A'right, mate, love you too."

Max waited calmly for their key and the others. In the elevator he held Madi's hand, rubbing his thumb over her skin. He walked calmly, laughing with the others and discussing when they'd meet back up. Inside their room his demeanor changed. Still calm, but with an undercurrent of energy. He closed the door, securing all the locks before turning to find her.

Her eyes raked over him striding toward her. She bit the side of her lip. "Fuck, I want you."

He palmed the back of her neck, "Don't say another word." He kissed her roughly. His hand held tight to her neck as his mouth ravaged hers. He used his free hand to undo her jeans and work them over her hips, breaking away to pull at her lip with his teeth, "Unless it's to beg me for more."

Max moved behind her, pulling her t-shirt over her head as he went. Madi steped out of her jeans. Max moved her hair way from the back of her neck and sucked sensitive skin while his fingers went between her legs. He slid inside her with a moan, "So wet for me." He pulled them free and brought them to his mouth, licking the taste of her with a satisfied moan, "So good." He walked her toward the chair, "And so ready for fucking. On your knees."

While Madi went to her knees in front of the chair with her arms on the chair arms, Max shed his jeans. He stroked his painfully hard cock as he knelt behind her. Madi felt the heat of his body and arched her back to give herself to him. Max shook his head again, "Hope you're ready for what you've done." He put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything. He felt her gasp against his palm as he shoved inside her. By the third bone jarring thrust he felt her tongue move over his skin. Max moved his hand, sliding his thumb in her open mouth. Between her moans and gasps she sucked and licked him. That only drove him madder. His free hand held her shoulder, keeping her from moving away as he rammed inside her. The only sound in the room was her moans, his grunts, and the sound of his body slamming into hers. They both shook at the contact and the chair rocked. "Fuck, gonna come." Max's speed increased. Madi cried out with him from the ferocity of his final thrust.

Max wasted no time. He pulled her up and tossed her onto the bed. She squealed in surprise and scooted to the middle. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it behind him as he climbed on the bed, "Not done with you." He moved between her legs, sliding onto his stomach, spreading her wide. His fingers slammed inside her. His mouth latched onto her clit.

Madi dug her nails into his shoulders and held his head close. "Yes, god Max, yes."

He devoured her and had her coming in under two minutes. His shoulder would wear the scars of his good work. He flopped onto the bed next to her just as she started laughing, "That was so so good."

He watched her laughing, "You and your giggling orgasm. You're so weird."

"Means you did good."

He joined in the laughter, "I know I did good." He rolled to look at his shoulder, "Bloody shoulder proves it."

Madi rolled onto him, "I love you." She kissed him quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you love me for my big cock and power fucking."

"That doesn't hurt your case."

This time the kissing didn't stop. Max held her face, showered her lips in attention for a long time. Madi was pressed tight laying on him. She noticed when his cock stirred again and wiggled against him. He reached between her legs and slid inside her again. Once buried inside her he sat up, pulling her legs to wrap around him. This was the exact opposite of earlier. They barely moved and never stopped kissing. Max reached between them to make sure she came with him. He felt her start to go and let his orgasm break over them. He broke the kiss to breath and hugged her tight, "Love you so much, Madi."

She kissed his neck, "More than anything, Max."

~*~*~

They showered, dressed, and met up with the others. The boys took a good long time signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans outside. Max agreed to not keeping Madi right beside him, but he was constantly aware of her.

Sasha stayed beside her, her arm locked with Madi's. It was the first time they'd been alone. Sasha squeezed her friend's arm, "How are you holding up, honey?"

Madi nodded, "I'm ok." She looked at Max then Sasha, "Part of me feels very guilty being here, but I'd be miserable there. I need to be with you guys."

"I know there's nowhere else Max and Tyler want you to be."

Tyler came out the door, "Did I hear my name?"

"Nope, no one is talking about you." Madi hugged her best friend. "I love you. Thank you for everything."

He held her tight, "That's what I'm here for." He pulled away and held her face in his hands, "You alright?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Max pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, "Something you wanna tell me?"

Tyler put his arm around Madi, "No. Why?"

"You got your hands on my girl." Max took to her other side and put his arm around her waist.

"She was my girl first."

Madi rolled her eyes, "I enjoy your version of distraction."

Tyler laughed, "One of the many services I offer."

Max snorted, "My services are better."

The club was huge. The main floor was a dance floor set in the middle of tables and a long bar. It was sunk with tiers of tables. Stairs led to a balcony that encircled the large room. The performers and VIP's were in the main area with fans upstairs. At different times different performers were pulled to a make shift stage for pictures. Madison stood to the side while both her men worked. She enjoyed watching both of them with fans. They were very different, but both good. Tyler wandered into the crowd with new friends discussing possibly touring together. The Wanted were entertaining a line of girls. Madison alternated watching them and watching the crowd. She must have drifted off because she jumped when Max tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

He kissed her, "What do you have to be sorry for?" One arm wrapped around her, the other stayed running through her hair.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Max took a step forward, taking them a bit away from others, "Angel?" He watched her shake her head and saw the tears fall. He used his thumbs to wipe them away then gathered her in his arms. "Shh, baby girl, I got you." He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Her grip tightened, "I love you." She took a few more seconds to breathe then backed away, "I don't know what happened. Nothing happened."

"You just had a sad." He kissed her softly and brushed his fingers through her hair, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm really ok."

"Of course you are." He took her hand, "Let's go find something to get into." He headed off then turned back around, "I know, dance with me!" He drug her onto the dance floor and keep her laughing and dancing until time to go back to the hotel.


	128. Chapter 128

The next morning everyone had to be up and out early for sound check. They went in reverse order to the concert, so The Wanted went second and Trouble Is was closer to the middle. When they arrived there was already a line outside the main entrance. Tents gave away that some had stayed there last night. They chanted the name of the group sound checking. The boys talked and teased the invisible crowd. Madi watched The Wanted and helped out with Trouble Is. She had double duty today, girlfriend and tour manager.

The radio station had activities set up back stage to keep the acts amused. Different radio personalities wandered around reporting on the going ons and doing one minute interviews. Each group was pulled into the main tent for an on air interview as their set time grew closer. Throughout the day fans were asked to text for chances to come backstage and meet their favorites. Another tent was set up for the meet and greets. Madi stayed with Tyler, making sure his winners were added to contact lists and she kept them with her for a longer visit with the group. That wasn't allowed for The Wanted meet and greet. Something about security and rabid fangirls. Their meet and greet was much more structured.

Busses were set up behind a fence to the side of the stage. Fans could catch a glimpse of people walking by and get a wave. The first act began what would become a precedent of walking the fence line and hanging out for awhile.

As soon as the act before Trouble Is finished Madi went to work. The rest of the guys set up their equipment while she took care of Tyler's. She was dressed in jeans, one of Trouble Is' tour shirts, and had her hair pulled into a ponytail. There were screams for each of them. They were in work mode and ignored. When they finished set up there was a good ten minutes before set time. Madi looked busy, but now when she heard her name she looked to find where it came from. She waved and answered questions with a thumbs up or down, even catching a few items to pass on. She scurried off stage and took her place to watch. A pop up had been set up beside the stage out of view for other acts to watch if they wanted. Madi joined Max and the boys there. Only Max had seen Trouble Is perform. Their opening song was a hard driving anthem. Tom leaned in, "Now that's being a rock star." The others agreed.

Max kept his arm protectively around her. About halfway through Tyler glanced over to make sure Max was with Madi then spoke, "Earlier this week we lost one of our biggest fans. I lost a football and beer buddy and Madison lost her father. This was his favorite song of ours and we'd like to dedicate it to him tonight. We love and miss you, Brian."

Madi was crying before Tyler began singing. Max wrapped her in his arms and swayed to the beat of the ballad. When it was over she pulled away to clap and was laughing, "He loved that song. He would have loved this."

"What would he love?"

"Trouble Is and The Wanted playing the same festival. Me here with both of you doing what I love with who I love. And that song dedicated to him. He'd say he was famous now." She smiled and kissed Max.

He kissed where tears had stained her cheeks, "So these are happy tears?

She sighed, "Yeah, life goes on. I'm glad I came."

"Right where you belong."

Tyler finished his set telling fans to make their way to the merch booth and he'd meet them there. Madi kissed Max goodbye and headed back out on stage. She met Tyler and the two hugged as he left. After load out she found her Wanted boys playing football with the first opener. She laughed watching Max showing off and doing his own commentary. Even more when Jay ran by sticking out a foot to trip him. Max took off chasing Jay, who hid behind Madi, "Save me."

She tried to get out of the way, "You get what you deserve."

Max tried to get to him, but Jay swung Madi around as shield. Suddenly he stopped and put his hand on his stomach, "I'm starving. Dinner?"

The group hung out near catering when they'd eaten. It was getting dark and perfect for beer with friends old and new. Madi ran back to the bus to change. They were still missing when she was done, so she headed back to catering. Max grabbed her, "Don't you look beautiful." She'd changed into a cream colored mini sundress.

She ran her fingers over the back of his head, "Girlfriend of a popstar has to keep up appearances."

"If I didn't benefit from this I'd argue. You're always beautiful to me."

Jay and Nathan joined them, "Us too!"

She kissed both their cheeks, "You all need to go get ready." She knew they were doing whatever they could to keep her smiling.

Max took her hand and headed toward the busses. Jay took her other hand and pulled them to the side of the busses where they were in view, "We should wave."

Girls spotted them and started screaming. The boys waved, blew kisses and yelled, "I love you too" back at the crowd. Over the din a group of girls yelled in unison, "We're sorry, Madison."

Madison called back, "Thank you." When they got to the end of a bus and went to walk through the space Madison pulled up.

Max turned, "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go talk to those girls."

He smiled and kissed her, "Of course, I'll see you in a bit."

She headed back toward the fence. He waited until he heard someone say her name to give direction to his words, "You lot be good to my girl."

"We will. Love you, Max."

"Love you too." He ducked through the busses and was gone.

Madi went to the girls who'd yelled condolences. "I wanted to come over and say thank you, not just yell. I really appreciate it."

She seemed to be in front of a group of Wanted fans based upon their t-shirts and face paint. "So that's where Max has been?"

"Yes."

"Was he with you?"

She met the girl's eyes, "He got there before my dad died and was with me. The rest of the boys flew in for the funeral."

"Oh my god, they're so sweet."

"It was great having them around. Their support really helped me. I don't know what I'd have done without Max and Tyler."

"He's such a good boyfriend. I'm jealous."

Madi laughed, "He is a wonderful boyfriend. Just wait for yours and don't accept anything less."

Madi wandered down the fence talking to others who called out to her. There were three topics tonight: condolences for her dad, what a great boyfriend Max was, and how lucky she was to know The Wanted and Trouble Is.

Nathan came out from between the busses. He walked on tippy toes with his finger over his lips, asking them for quiet. He was sneaking up behind Madi. Someone gasped, "Nathan!"

He stopped and put his hands on his hips, "You ruined it. I was being sneaky."

Madi looked over her shoulder at him, "You didn't think that would work, did you?"

He slung his arm around her shoulders, "No, but I tried." He touched some fingers through the fence and answered a few question before turning his attention back to Madi, "I've come to fetch you. Max is getting ready and you know how he likes everything to be perfect. He can't find his hair brush."

The fans laughed.

Madi shook her head, "That sounds like a tragedy."

Nathan took her hand, yelling to the fence line, "See you in a few minutes."

Once away from them he asked her, "Everyone behave?"

"They were very sweet."

"Good. Max worries." He squeezed her hand, "Me too."

"I like to reward good behavior."

"Me too, that's why I came to get you."


	129. Chapter 129

Madison decided to go back to LA with Max. Her mom didn't want to begin sifting through Brian's things for a few weeks. She said she needed some time to sit with the loss. It was too fresh yet. Madison had two weeks before she had to be in NYC for work meetings. LA was sunny, far away, and her love would be there. That sounded perfect.

The lads had a little over a month left filming for the E! show. They'd get some well deserved time off before finalizing the CD. A "world tour" was in the plans for next spring. Once back in LA the boys spent some time in the studio finalizing tracks. They had over thirty songs recorded. There was a long day doing a print interview and a photo shoot. Of course, fun was thrown in. The group spent a day at Disney riding everything and creating general havoc. They took a day and headed to the beach for surfing lessons. By the end of the day Jay, Max, and Tom were doing well. Siva and Nathan gave up early and used the time to tan and laugh at the others. Sasha stayed with Siva and Nathan while Madi and Devin gave surfing a go with their boyfriends. Both had some success, but found sitting on their boards talking and cheering their men on to be more fun.

The day before Madi was to fly back to her mom's the boys did a visit to CHOC. They spent the afternoon visiting with the children, then followed up with an acoustic performance and on air interview with Ryan Seacrest. No one made it through the day without crying. The kids sat on the floor or in wheelchairs watching the performance and interview. After covering the new CD, the TV show, and the general mischief they'd been up to Ryan brought up a "bit of trouble". "I hear you guys went AWOL a couple weeks ago? Max disappeared then the rest of you ditched the camera crew."

Tom shook his head with a frown, "We didn't ditch. We just left without them. They knew where we were."

Ryan laughed, "Oh, so they were in on it?"

"Of course, we would never do something like that."

Nathan snorted, "You said that with a straight face, mate."

Jay added, "It was important and we made it to our next gig without an issue."

"I can only imagine what important thing you lot were into."

All five got quiet. Max broke the silence, "Nothing like that." He looked at Madi who shrugged and nodded. "My girlfriend's father was in an accident, so I went to her."

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Ryan followed Max's eyes to Madi, "He alright?" Madi shook her head and mouthed no. "Now, I'm really sorry. I was just giving you all a hard time about running off to party." He looked at the boys, "You know, for as much a reputation for partying you have, you're a bunch of softies. You run off to be there for Max's girlfriend and today you're here."

"We are jacks of all trades." Jay smiled.

Nathan jumped in, "I'd like to point out that my girlfriend is here too."

Everyone looked at Nathan with questions in their eyes. Ryan bit, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Sitting in Madison's lap."

Madison bounced the little girl in her lap who had on Nathan's beanie.

Ryan continued to play along, "So tell us the scoop, all the details."

"It's been quite the whirlwind romance. I met Clara earlier today. She's smart, beautiful, brave, and makes me laugh. She asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes. I gave her my beanie as a token of my love."

Max smirked, "Did you give her your phone number?"

"Well, she's not allowed to have a phone until she's twelve, so we've got to wait a bit."

"How long?"

"Four years." Everyone in the room laughed. "Hold on, her mother! I gave her mother my phone number. She can reach me whenever she wants."

The boys sang a last song and visited with the kids some more before leaving.

Beer was passed out back at the house. Tom drained his, "That was amazing, but crushing."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Max kissed Madi's hand, "Not sure who's braver the parents or the kids." He rubbed his chest, "My heart aches for them."

Nathan was draped over a chair, "This is Clara's third relapse. She's been through this three times. Chemo, radiation, immune therapy. If this doesn't work its bone marrow transplant. She has siblings who match, so she's lucky. She's just the cutest thing."

They took turns sharing stories that touched them and showing pictures they'd taken. Many would be in this week's flip.

Max and Madison took off for a quiet dinner. They came downstairs dressed for a night out. Their friends sent them out with cat calls and admonishing them to be good. They talked quietly over wine, recapping the day before moving on. Max held her hand across the table, "How is my baby girl doing?

Madi smiled, knowing what he meant, "I think I'm good. What do you think?"

"Umm . . . I think that you've had a good time and been your normal sexy, smart, wonderful self." He paused, "With the occasional sad far away moments. So you're very good."

"You stopped worrying?"

He grimaced, "Don't be ridiculous. I doubt I'll stop worrying, but I'm sure you'll be fine. After all you've got me."

"And what else could I possibly need?"

After dinner as they sat finishing their wine Madi looked at him with a serene look on her face. Max drew his eyebrows together, "What? You're looking at me strangely."

She smiled, "You're a good man and I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Why are you a good man? How you treat friends, family. How you are with me. Watching you today with the kids. You were great. So proud of you."

"I loved visiting the kids." He got a sneaky grin on his face.

Madi pointed at him and pretended to be angry, but with a smile, "Oh no you don't, Max George. Don't."

He pretended to be innocent, "What?"

"I may be doing good, but I'm too fragile to deal with that loved up look and you thinking about our kids. If you do that I'll be in tears."

Max laughed loudly because that's exactly what he was thinking about. He took her hands and got very serious, "It is amazing how I can be bubbling over with love, fiercely protective, and want to bang you into next week all at the same time."

Madi snickered, "You're very deep."

"Is that American for full of shit?"


	130. Chapter 130

Madison flew back to Boston and spent a long weekend with her mother, sister, and Jack cleaning out Brian's things. It was a bittersweet activity. They all missed him terribly, but they shared stories about things they'd find. They divided things into trash, charity, and what they wanted to keep. On Tuesday Madi headed home with a few boxes full of memories.

Tyler met her outside the apartment, helping with the boxes then hugging her, "Do you want to put this stuff away?"

She shook her head "No, it was tough going through everything. I want to leave it till tomorrow. I'm emotionally drained."

"It's not going anywhere and you'll be home for awhile."

"Yeah, the boys meet with Scooter on Wednesday to map out the last bit. He's teasing them with some surprises. Hopefully, Max can home here before back to England."

Tyler felt lost. He tried to find the words, but nothing sounded right in his head. Madi noticed, "Just say it."

He laughed, "I don't know what to say." He huffed out a frustrated breath, "Any other Tuesday you just getting home, I'd call up some friends, we'd eat, then drink all night. You just got home from cleaning out your dad's things. I don't know how to maneuver your dad dying? Do you want to be alone, do you want to hang out here just us, do you want to go out? What do you need?"

Madi threw her arms around him, "Normal. I need normal. Over the last two weeks I've figured out I get sad over the strangest things, but not what I'd think would get to me. Like talking about him or people saying they're sorry doesn't bother me. But we went to a bar and at the table next to us some random guy ordered dad's favorite beer and I almost lost it."

"Everyone wants to see you, but no one knows what to say. Weird, but none of our friends have lost a parent."

"Hooray, I'm first." She held her arms in the air, "Not a first I wanted."

"Now you'll know what to do when it happens to someone else."

She gave him an evil look, "Great . . . I wanna go out. I've been at home all weekend and I need out and fun."

"Then out and fun we will do!"

Out and fun was a large group of friends in the back room of a seedy bar playing pool and darts while consuming beer and a mass numbers of tequila shots. Once past the awkward condolences they clicked into normal. They left when the bar closed. Tyler and Madi leaned on each other into their building and he left her at her door.

The quiet of her apartment was uncomfortable. It was the first time she'd been truly alone since her dad's accident. She turned the TV off almost as fast as she turned it on. The noise she thought would be distracting only annoyed her. The apartment was quiet and still and Madi decided maybe she should be too. She sank into the middle of her couch and breathed. Each breath brought a new thought or feeling or memory. Some were happy, some sad, but they all hurt. It didn't take long before she felt swallowed in pain. She went to call Max, but in an odd way the pain felt good. Instead of trying to fight it, she let the tears fall. Her laptop was full of pictures and videos. That mixed in laughter with her tears. On her phone where pictures and videos from his last visit. She'd never been happier that she took media of everything. She had great times preserved from just days before he died. After awhile the tears stopped on their own. Her heart ached missing him and trying to imagine a world without him. The last weeks she'd kept occupied and it hadn't been real. Going through his things and now in the quiet of her home it sank in. Madi looked at the boxes she'd brought home, but decided she'd wait until tomorrow to incorporate what was left of him into her space. On her way to her bedroom she grabbed the team hoodie he'd worn during his last visit. She pulled that over her head and climbed into bed.

The eleven am meeting at Scooter's office was early for the five boys. They were shown into the conference room and saw a table lined with sandwiches, chips, cookies, and drinks. Jay grabbed a veggie sandwich, eying it suspiciously, "This is either a very bad sign or a very good one."

They all had time to start on their food before Scooter and Nano came in. Jay looked up, "Last supper or celebratory lunch?"

Scooter laughed, "Have you been bad or good?"

Nathan cringed, "Likely a bit of both."

Max pursed his lips and looked up, "I've been good."

Tom laughed, "The sick on the couch says otherwise."

"I'm not sure that was me."

There was a chorus of, "we are" and Max just shrugged.

Scooter grabbed his own sandwich, "From what I hear you've been mostly good. Studio time has been productive. You flew off, but for a good reason. Lots of good footage at Disney and the beach. Ryan said you were fantastic at the hospital and have been sneaking back in to visit the kids."

All five perked up, looked at each other, and laughed, "We suck at sneaky."

"So," Scooter continued, "as a reward Ryan and E! are sending you on a last location working vacation."

"Define working vacation?" Nathan needed clarification.

"A week in the Bahama's with a gig." He looked at Max, "Paradise."

Max started to grin and looked at Nano, "Please tell me girlfriends get to go."

Nano nodded, "I don't think we could stop you bringing them."

"This is true."

The boys talked nonstop on the ride home. Max filled them in on all the things the resort had to offer. They started making plans. Max headed out to the pool and stretched out on a chaise before Skyping Madi, "How is my girl today?" He could tell by her red eyes it hadn't been good.

She smiled weakly and pointed at her face, "A bit of crying."

"I'm sorry, angel. What's going on?"

"I got home to a quiet distraction free apartment and it all sank in."

They'd texted last night so he knew she'd been out, "Tyler didn't get you drunk enough."

"That bastard." She flashed a genuine smile, "I sat. I cried. I looked through pictures and video. Eventually went to bed."

"Why didn't you call me?" Her sad, crying, and alone killed him.

"I thought about it, but I was ok. My dad died, it's ok to be sad."

Max smiled, "Yeah, baby girl, it is. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed at the screen, "How'd the meeting go?"

"Oh, you'll love this. Still have that black and cherry bikini I love?"

"Yes . . ."

"As a reward for our good behavior . . ."

Madi interrupted, "What good behavior?"

"Relatively good behavior. They're sending us for a week on the beach with a gig shoved in the middle. Girlfriends allowed."

"Oooo, where we going?"

Max loved the way her face lit up and knew there was more to come, "Paradise."

Madi squealed, "Oh my god! We get to go back. This is going to be so much fun."

"And you believe me that it's a place."

She glared at him, "Bite me, George."

"Oh how I'd love too."


	131. Chapter 131

Max joined Jay and Nathan in the living room after getting off with Madi. Jay was upside down in the chair reading twitter. Nathan was face down on one couch. Max flopped onto the last couch. He glanced at upside down Jay, "Devin going?"

"Absolutely."

Nathan looked at Max, "Madi?" Max nodded. Nathan noticed something was off, "She a'right?"

"Just had a bad night."

"That's going to happen." Jay righted himself.

"I know. She's a big girl and has loads of friends. I would prefer . . . I wish she could stay with me." The other two nodded. "Just me being a whiney pussy. I miss her."

Nathan shook his head, "Not at all, mate. To be honest, you don't whine much at all. I mean saying goodbye has always been messy, but you seem to make the best of the situation. It's got to be hard right now because you know she's hurting."

Max frowned, "I hate it when she cries."

"Of course you do," Jay joined in, "but in under a fortnight you'll be with her back where you took your first holiday."

Nathan smiled, "First romantic time all alone. Sunsets. Ocean." He kicked at Max's foot, "First I love you."

"Good memories."

Jay laughed, "Hard to top."

Max put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. That had been a fantastic week. He thought about that and the past year. So much fun and so much love. He'd never been happier.

Jay and Nathan startled with the abruptness with which Max sat up. Nathan sprang up, "What is it?"

Max grinned, his eyes sparkling. He looked at Nathan, "It's time."

Nathan's mouth dropped open, "Really?" Max nodded as he got to his feet. "Can I go?"

"Definitely."

Nathan and Max hugged while laughing. They headed toward the door. Max looked back, "C'mon Jay."

"Where we going?"

Nathan smacked Max's back, "Ring shopping."

The three friends were giddy and practically tripping over each other as they were buzzed into the jewelry store. The saleswoman who approached them was mid thirties, with dark brown hair, and dressed in designer clothes, "May I help you gentlemen?

Max smiled, "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Very good. I'm Tessa."

Max took her extended hand, "Max." He nodded toward the others, "Jay and Nathan."

"I'm sure we can find something you'll love." She walked toward a glass case, leaving them in front while she went behind it.

Max looked at the expanse of rings, "Wow, there's a lot."

She nodded, "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Mmm, not really. Never done this. I figured I'd know it when I saw it."

"Let's talk a little about your bride to be and I can make some suggestions. What does she do? Her style."

"Tour manager for a rock band."

Jay jumped in, "Not ours."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "We're not rock, and how is that relevant?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous."

"You're not the one proposing, why are you nervous?"

Jay stomped his foot, "I don't know!"

Max looked at Tessa, "I guess you could say she's not terribly traditional judging by us."

Tessa laughed, "Fun loving."

"Definitely, but she's not a hard rock rebel either. She's very much her own person." He pulled out his phone, "Here, pictures." He pulled up one's of Madi dressed for a night out and more casual. "I know that I don't like square diamonds or the ones with a ring of diamonds around them. I want the band to be diamonds as well."

From the pictures Tessa got an idea of Madi's style. From the three friends and what he told her she got an idea of her personality. "What's her name?"

"Madison, but she goes by Madi."

Tessa nodded, "Let me show you what I'm thinking and we'll start narrowing it down. You let me know what you like and don't. Pieces of rings and then I'll find what you want." She pulled out a line of rings, "I think these are too simple, but let's use them to figure out what stone you like, type of setting."

Max looked at each, sliding a few on his pinky before choosing, "I like this."

Tessa went to another case and slid a few rings on her fingers then came back. She pointed to two fingers, "I think these are too much, too ornate and fussy for your Madi. I see something more like this." She held out her index finger.

The ring had a double band of diamond with a small stone on either side of the solitaire. Max nodded with a smile, "Those are too much. I like the idea of this one, but they're not it."

Jay snickered, "You're not making this easy."

Tessa smiled, "He's doing great. He's right, he'll know it when he sees it." She met his eyes, " How much are you looking to spend?'

Max pointed to the three of them, "Popstars. I'll know it when I see it."

"Follow me, please." She walked around to another case and unlocked it, pulling out lines of rings, "Let's make you a bride groom."

Max look down the line, quickly eliminating what he didn't like. He pulled out the ones he did and slid them on his fingers. From there it took less than a minute, "This one." He showed it to Jay and Nathan. 

Jay nodded, "That's her."

Nathan hugged him, "Perfect. I'm so happy for you."


	132. Chapter 132

Nathan and Tom took the plane seats on either side of Max. Madi would meet up with them in Atlanta then on to the Bahamas. "When ya doing it?" Tom elbowed Max.

"Not sure. When it feels right."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Again with the I'll know thing. I need a time frame!"

Max chuckled, "Fucking terrified."

"What?" Nathan spoke a little too loud then cringed. "You two talk about being married."

Tom added, "We've heard you talk about it like it's a done deal. Months ago."

"I know, but it turns out that talking about it is very different than actually asking the question. I think it's time. What if she doesn't? What if she's changed her mind? What if she was only ever playing along? What if it's too soon after her dad's death and she thinks I'm only asking to cheer her up? Which I'm not. Brian dying makes me realize life is short and what are we waiting for. I want to be with her, be there for her, take care of her, and let her take care of me. It's not about him, but it is."

Nathan looked at Tom then Max, "I'm going to say something I never thought I'd say to you." Max raised his eyebrows. "Max, you need to stop thinking so much."

All three laughed then Tom went on, "He's right. She'll say yes."

"You'll know when it's time. I'll be slamming beers right before." Max was only partly kidding.

Nathan glared and shook his head, "No, mate, you gotta do this sober."

"Bastard."

Madison's flight arrived after theirs. Max bought drinks and snacks before pacing in front of their gate. It wasn't that he wanted it over, he wanted it to begin. When he wasn't thinking he knew she'd say yes. He knew it would be the perfect moment when he found it. He wanted to find it. He wanted to see his ring on her finger.

Max was at the end of his track when he saw her. She'd already seen him and was walking with purpose. They walked faster the closer they got. Max lifted her off her feet as they kissed, "I've missed you."

She stroked the back of his head, "Missed you too."

He shivered with the touch, "Love how you do that."

She smiled, "Why you think I keep doing it?"

They put their arms around each other and joined their friends. They barely finished hello hugs when their flight was called. Madi yawned after getting settled. Max squeezed her hand, "Sleepy, baby?"

"Part out too late and part I'm used to sleeping with you. Don't sleep as well without you beside me."

He kissed her softly, "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

She snuggled up and got comfortable, "It's very true."

He kissed her head, "You nap, gorgeous."

The next thing Madi knew Max was kissing her, "Wake up, baby."

They poured off the plane into the sunshine and after gathering their luggage loaded into the van to the resort. They were all on the same floor and headed up in the elevator.

Tom winked at Nathan, "It's four now. How about we meet up at six and have a look around, get dinner, then hit the club? Start off with a bang."

Everyone chattered in their agreement. Nathan smirked, "Beach. I want to see the beach. You two said it was so gorgeous."

Sasha agreed, "The pictures were gorgeous."

Nathan looked blankly at Max, "Wonder what time sunset is?"

Max glared at Nathan and Tom. He was being set up. Madi wasn't paying attention to the exchanged eye contact and dirty looks. "I checked, about 7:30. I love sunsets."

Jay clapped his hands, "That settles it. Who'll call to get reservations at eight? I'm going to be busy." He kissed Devin's head. She'd flown into LA this morning and traveled with them, but she and Jay had no time alone yet.

Tom flipped him off, "I'll take care of it."

Max opened the door and let Madi inside. He closed the door and leaned against it, "Alone at last."

Madi snickered and looked over her shoulder at him, "I love you."

He pushed off the door and walked to her, "I love you." He put his hands on her face and kissed her, "I prefer you nearby."

She cocked her head, "I'm doing fine, baby. Just that day was bad."

He shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, you alone and hurting is bad, but I mean in general. I prefer you with me. I know with my job that's not always going to happen."

"But as much as possible." She cuddled up against his chest, "I'm very happy here with you."

"Good."

Two hours later the eight friends met in the hallway and headed downstairs. Tom pointed at the couples in the elevator, "Seems some of us are more dressed up than others of us."

Nathan looked at the pretty couples then at himself, "Hey, I look as good as they do. I'd really like to get laid tonight."

Tom straightened his shirt, "I won't be having a problem with that, mate."

The group took off around the resort with Max and Madi leading the way. They talked animatedly about what they'd done and enjoyed. The others chimed in with what they wanted to do. Max was doing his best not to be distracted. Like he'd told Tom and Nathan he would know when it was time and one thing he knew for sure was that watching people on the water slide wasn't the time. He wasn't sure about the beach at sunset. Actually, he was sure the beach at sunset was perfect, just not if tonight was perfect. He'd know.

On the way to the beach they dropped by the poolside bar and got beers. Nathan threw Max a paternal look and held up one finger. Max hid the middle finger he gave him. Madi pulled him onto the sand, "Such great memories here."

Max smiled and kissed her hand, "Video to prove it."

Jay looked at the sky, "You two have a lot of video memories."

Madison spun on her heal, "You're such an ass." She laughed and shoved him.

Tom nudged Devin, "Ask him how many times he watched it."

"I was in awe of Max's masterful technique."

Nathan cackled, "Oh yeah, that's it."

Madi wrapped her arms around Max's neck, "Let go for a walk." She looked at Jay, "Don't follow us."

Max kissed her, "I think that's a brilliant idea." The boys gave him a thumbs up and he glared at them while taking her hand and walking away.

The rest of the group pulled chairs together and continued talking about the week ahead. Nathan waited until the couple was far down the beach before sharing his plan, "If he manages to pull this off we're buying tonight. Dinner, drinks, champagne. Everything."

Tom pulled a face, "Of course, we're not Neanderthals."

Jay pointed at his bearded face and long hair, "Speak for yourself."

Devin and Sasha exchanged curious looks, "What are you lot talking about?"

Jay continued, "Max is going to propose sometime this week. Maybe?"

Both women squeaked. Sasha smacked at Siva's arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you wouldn't be able to cover."

"I would too."

Nathan, Tom, and Jay shook their heads, "No, you wouldn't."

Max's free hand fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He didn't think it could be more perfect. Madi had set it up perfectly by wanting to wander off alone. His heart raced. They were quiet as they headed down the white beach. She squeezed his hand and smiled when their eyes met, "It feels like that first night again."

He stopped and pulled her into his arms, "Sunset on the beach after your perfect date."

She sighed looking out over the ocean, "It's so beautiful here."

He was looking at her, "Yes, it is."

She noticed his eyes on her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Max kissed her, "Site of our first I love you.

"I was so nervous."

He smirked, "Surely you knew I was in love with you."

"I was pretty confident, but you never know."

"This is true." He couldn't help by laugh at the reversed roles now.

Max kissed her, "I love you more now than back then and I didn't think that was possible. Every time I think I can't be anymore in love with you something happens and I'm falling all over again. Like now."

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing yet, but it's about too." He slipped out of the hug, taking her hands from around him, as he took to one knee.

Madi's mouth hung open and her eyes filled instantly.

"I love you, Madison. Every second of us is incredible. There's nothing I want more than to be with you. I want to build a life with you, have babies, and grow old sleeping next to you." He kissed her hands, "Marry me and stay with me forever."

Madi nodded and her voice was very quiet, "Yes."

Max jumped to his feet, hugging her. Their lips met in an intense kiss. When they parted they were laughing. Max reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "Will this do?"

Madi's hand went to her chest, "Max, it's gorgeous."

He took her hand and with shaky fingers slid the ring on her finger, "Not nearly as gorgeous as you."

She looked at the ring on her hand then reached to caress the back of his head, "Kiss me, please."

"Your please kills me." He pressed his mouth to hers softly. This was the time to let the kiss build. A few soft kisses gave way to parted lips and a slow taste of tongues. Both savored the feelings. Max laid his forehead against hers with closed eyes, "I am overjoyed."

She rubbed her nose against his, "You amaze me." She kissed him and grinned, "We're engaged, Max."

He lifted her off her feet again, "Yeah, we are." He met her lips again. "Let's go tell our friends."


	133. Chapter 133

The newly engaged couple barely made it three steps before their friends converged on them. They were a smiling squealing mass when they met. Tom got to Max first, "Beautifully done. Congratulations.

Max was grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you, mate."

Nathan went for Madison. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, "I'm so happy."

Madison laughed, "Me too. And you didn't even have to kick his ass."

Nathan sat her back on her feet, taking her hand to see the ring, "Nope, we were hanging at the house and he jumps up saying it was time."

Jay pulled her away and into a hug, "We videod the ring shopping."

She gasped, "You did not."

Max nodded, "Yes, he did."

Siva and Tom nodded, "We've seen it. Very impressive."

Sasha shoved at Jay and Nathan, "Move."

Devin continued with the shoving, "We're the only ones who've not seen the ring."

Sasha glared at the men, "Bastards." She took Madison's hand, holding it where she and Devin could see, "Oh, Madi, it's gorgeous."

"Perfect." Devin agreed.

Sasha still glared, but her words softened, "Good job, Maximillian."

The girls gushed over the sparkly ring and the perfect beach setting, while the boys laughed and congratulated their friend.

Max couldn't stay away. He put his arm around her. Madi folded against him, her newly adorned left hand on his shoulder. Max kissed her softly, "I've never been so happy."

Her smile rivaled the brilliance of the diamond, "Me too."

Jay bounced, "Me too."

Nathan giggled, "Me too. I'm so excited. We get to have a wedding."

Jay reached out, "Give me your phone. You need newly engaged pictures."

The couple agreed and Max handed over his phone. Everyone moved where the backdrop was the ocean sunset. With Jay's direction, several pictures were taken. The one with their foreheads pressed together, eyes shining with love, soft smiles, and their clasped hands under their chins was tied with them kissing with her hand on his face. Both showed off the ring.

The ever lurking camera crew from E! was on the walk above the beach. One of the producers, Brian, came down, "Congratulations, you two."

Max still had her in his arms, "Oh shit, you couldn't hear that fumbling proposal could you?"

Madi kissed his cheek, "It wasn't fumbling, it was perfect."

Brian shook his head, "Nope, couldn't hear." While the show wasn't scripted there were times when they were put in situations for footage. Tonight Brian asked for some celebration fun then the crew would leave them on their own. This wasn't a night for cameras. As he finished his idea two bottles of champagne were delivered.

The group huddled up and quickly decided to go for it. Brian's request and offer had been respectful and all of them had grown oblivious to the camera crew at this point. Max hadn't even considered that they'd be filming his proposal, which in hindsight seemed ridiculous. They caught everything. They popped champagne, drank a toast, then started their normal antics. The girls went back to hugging and looking at the ring, the boys laughed and joked with each other, Sasha and Devin wrapped around Max kissing his cheek, and the boys group hugged Madison before Jay threw her over his shoulder and ran off with her. Max chased them down the beach.

They headed up to the restaurant and once seated ordered more champagne. When everyone had a glass Tom raised his glass, "A real toast to the happy couple. We wish you a lifetime of love and great sex."

Everyone clinked glasses and drank. Jay looked around to see if they were being watched, "You best tell your families before the fans show up and post it on twitter."

Nathan cringed, "Good point."

Max pulled out his phone, finding the picture of them with clasped hands, "How about we send this one?"

Madi nodded, "Send it to me."

They sent the picture with the words "She said yes" to Max's family, and "I said yes" to Madison's family and Tyler.

Max's phone rang first, quickly followed by Madison's. They accepted congratulations and told the story before switching phones. They had no plans for when or where yet, so the calls were short. Madison promised to call Mallory later with all the romantic details.

They returned to the champagne and friends. Max leaned in and kissed her cheek, "He'll call." She nodded with a slightly sad smile. He kissed her, "I love you." Her return was interrupted by Tyler's ringtone. Max laughed, "Told you so."

Before she could say hello Tyler's voice came over the air, "I'm kicking your fiancés ass for not telling me so I could be there to celebrate."

Madison laughed, "You can't break him."

"Fine." Tyler huffed out a breath, "Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. That picture . . . you look gorgeous and in love. Nothing I could want more for you."

"Thank you, Tyler. It was perfect. I wish you were here."

"No problem, we'll celebrate when you get back. Let me talk to the groom to be."

She held out the phone to Max. He laughed as he held it to his ear, "Hey, mate!"

"I've dreaded this day for months, but now that it's here I couldn't be happier for both you."

"I never doubted that would happen. Thank you."

"I'm working on a flight down, don't tell her. Send me your room number."

Max shook his head, "Not to worry. I'll take care of her." He handed her back the phone for them to say their goodbyes.

Their attention went back to their friends. Both laughed at the wedding questions they didn't have answers too. Or it might have been that they wanted to do that privately. After dinner was cleared Jay pulled out his wallet, "I've got a hundred that the fans have it on twitter tomorrow morning."

Max laughed, "You twats, will bet on anything."

Nathan looked serious, "I've got first baby as a girl."

Tom threw his money down, "And you two think he's kidding. I'll say morning after the gig."

Siva shook his head, "You don't give them enough credit. Someone already saw. It'll be out by midnight."

Nathan mulled over what was left. Most obvious to him, "Right before or during the gig. Someone will spot her hand."

Sasha and Devin were busy discussing it. Sasha nodded, "We say afternoon after the gig. The fans are going to be too busy looking for you lot to notice a ring."

Max and Madi smiled at each option. Madi cocked her head, looking up, "Now, who do I want to win all the money?"

"Easy to rig this one."

"Oi," yelled Tom, "No fair."

Nathan laid his hand over Madi's, "I love you."

Upstairs they took to the VIP tables in the club and started a tab. They switched to shots. With the volume of alcohol and the ferocity of dancing there would be hangovers and sore feet in the morning. It was nearing midnight when Max leaned in where Madi could hear him over the loud music, "Can I tempt you with a more private celebration?"

She kissed his cheek, "I thought you'd never ask."

The couple hugged their friends before making their way back to their room. She waited for him to lock the door, "I love that tonight it got to be just us and our friends."

"Me too. No fans. No trying to decide if we answer questions or sneak around. We just go to be happy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would have been happy anyway."

He kissed her nose, "I'm glad you're happy. Any ideas on when or where?"

"I do have ideas. But not tonight." She kissed him hungrily and pressed tight against him, "About the wedding anyway."

He smirked, "I like how you think." He kissed her, his hands on her ass pulling her in to move his hips against her. "We've got a very long plane ride to discuss those things."

"Sounds perfect."

Tonight was about touching and enjoying one another. Hands stripped off clothes and fingers skating over skin. Mouths kissed over the same paths. Madi held his head to her breast, he head canted back, biting her lip. Max sucked her breast while his fingers slid between her folds. He pulsed inside her, "My fiancee is very wet."

She held onto his shoulders, shuddering with pleasure, "Because my fiance is a very skilled lover."

"Aren't you a lucky girl."

"That I am." She stroked his cock as they kissed. That only made her wetter, wanting that part of him inside her.

Max's head fell to her shoulder, "I'm a very lucky boy." He scooped her up in his arms to lay her on the bed. He climbed between her spread legs and entered her, "So good, Madi."

She lifted her hips to meet his first thrust, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed continuously as they went from him on top, to her, then on their sides. They made love slow and easy. Touch and taste set them afire. Their hips swirled and pumped out a steady rhythm. Max reached between them. He'd barely touched her clit before her breath caught and she cried out his name. Only then did he let go what he'd been holding back, slamming deep and hard one final time for his own release.

They stayed curled around each other kissing softly. Max rubbed his nose against hers, "Now the next part of our lives begin."


	134. Chapter 134

Max jumped out of bed when he heard a knocking on their door. He had enough forethought to pull on a pair of boxers as he stumbled across the room. The sun was barely even up. Too early. He glanced back over his shoulder at his wife to be still sound asleep and smiled. Fine, the man at the door could live. Max opened the door, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's after ten. Lazy."

"Long night celebrating."

"Enough chatting." A slightly more shrill voice broke through the two masculine ones, "Where is my sister?"

"Still in bed where I left her."

Mallory pushed him out of the way, "I love you and will get to you in a minute."

He snickered, "Love you too." He held the door open and Tyler followed Mallory. Max drug their bags inside. "No worries, I got the luggage."

"Thanks."

Madison awoke with a scream when the bed bounced an obscene amount, "Max, what the hell!"

"Not me, love."

She looked around, "Oh my god!" She grabbed her best friend and sister, "You're here. I'm so glad you're here."

"Congratulations." They smashed her into the bed hugging her.

"This is awesome." Max had joined them and was sitting on the end of the bed. "Did you know they were coming?"

"I knew he was. But not so early."

Mallory rolled her eyes, "It's after ten. Isn't it against Bahamanian law to sleep this late?"

"We were celebrating until late."

Madison grinned at him, "And that was before the private celebration."

Max winked at her, "Breakfast?"

Madison shook her head, "I'm starving. Let me get some clothes on."

Tyler peeled off his t-shirt, "I thought it was just clothing optional breakfast."

Mallory smacked him, "You wish." She crawled under the covers with her sister, "Let me see the ring."

That's when the squealing began.

Tyler jumped out of bed. Max stood up, "Let's go order breakfast. They've got things to do." He kissed Madi before closing the bedroom door.

Mallory waited until the door was closed, "Oh my god, Madison. It's gorgeous. He did so good. Did you know he was going to propose? You didn't pick out the ring did you? I want all the details. When are you doing this? I'm so happy." When she took a breath she hugged her sister.

Madison jumped right in telling her how the proposal had happened, "I had no idea. He went shopping with the guys, they got it on video. Can't wait to see that. I knew that I was starting to feel like it was time, but I didn't know about him. Last time I left him . . . I just didn't want to anymore. I know we can't be together like a normal couple, but I want him forever. He's just so incredible to me. We haven't talked about it at all except to say we're gonna have fun while we're here and talk about it on the plane."

"I think that's perfect." Mallory wiped her eyes, "You're going to be such a beautiful bride."

"You'll be my maid of honor, right?"

"Yes."

Outside in the living area Tyler hugged Max, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you. I don't mind saying I was scared as fuck when it finally came down to doing it."

"Should have been drunk."

Max shook his head, "Nathan told me I had to do it sober."

"I guess that's better."

Everyone made their way to the cabana that was rented for them for their stay. It was after twelve before the last of them were there. The last of them being Jay. It was show day and fans were milling around. Kevin kept them away from the cabana, but when someone ventured out of the safe zone girls approached quickly. At one they made their way to the dolphin cay. On the walk over several girls trailed them and tried to blend into the group. Nathan and Jay talked a bit, but for the most part the boys ignored what was seen as an intrusion. This wasn't work time for them. They understood the girls want to meet them, but there had to be boundaries. The girls walking with them weren't pushy, so all was well.

The dolphin area was closed off for just them. Jay shimmied into his wetsuit then looked around, "Does this make my ass look flat?"

Tom sneered, "Your ass is flat."

Madison turned her head sideways, "But who knew Nath has such a nice bum."

Nathan turned in circles like he was trying to see his own butt, "Do I? Brilliant."

There was much laughter as they played with dolphins and got kisses from seals. Then it was back to their cabana for lunch and some downtime before sound check. Sitting in the middle of the table was a big red bag. They stood in a circle around it looking at his suspiciously.

"Unattended bag." Jay stretched forward to look at it, but kept his distance.

"Wonder who it's for?" Max poked it with his toe.

"Didn't blow up, that's a good sign." Tom nodded.

"There's a card hanging off this side." Tyler bent low to try and read it. "Who's got a birthday?"

Nathan raised his hands, "Yes, presents for me!" He grabbed the bag and started rifling through the bag. A t-shirt, a Stewie stuffed doll, Hariboo, boxers, and "They gave me condoms for me birthday." He looked up with a furrowed brow.

Everyone laughed. Mallory put her arm around him, "Consider it a birthday wish."

Nathan thought for a second, "I'm alright with that."

"Should fucking hope so." Tom kissed Kelsey while he was laughing, "Tomorrow's you're big day, Nath. Anything you want to do?"

Tyler smirked, "Besides using the condoms."

Nathan chuckled, "Laying on the beach works." He looked at Max, "Suggestions? As you've been here before."

"Rent a boat and go out on the water."

Kevin liked that idea, "No fans. No cameras. True day off."

Jay bounced, "We'll take care of it." He grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him toward the hotel.

They were all clad in bathing suits and flip flops for sound check. They'd shower after. The girls who'd won access to sound check and a meet and greet certainly didn't mind the half naked boys. Half way through sound check everyone but the boys headed out to start getting ready. Fans were already lined up outside and called their names as they passed. They didn't stop, but they did wave and answer questions.

@TWMyWorld: Boys in soundcheck. Girls just left by to get ready.

@TWMyWorld: @Madicakes has sister and @MyBallsAreTiny with her.

@TWMyWorld: Also I think @Madicakes has a ring on THAT finger

@TWMyWorld: @MaxTheWanted wanna tell us anything?

@MaxTheWanted: Nathan just won $500


	135. Chapter 135

Mallory and Tyler converged on Madi's room once they'd changed. She'd heard from Max that they were going to get ready backstage. There was no alternate way out of the venue and there were a lot of fans already on queue. She filled her sister and best friend in, "Devin and Sasha are on their way. We'll go eat then the show. I'm starving."

"Too much sex will do that." Tyler hugged her and kissed the side of her head.

"I think I'm having just the right amount of sex." There was a knock at the door and Mallory pulled it open. Madi grabbed Tyler's hand, "Let's go eat."

Once they got settled conversation went to weddings. Sasha bounced in her chair, "Siva and I have already started planning ours."

Devin looked confused, "Are you engaged?"

"No, but it's never to early to plan." Devin and Sasha looked at Madi, "Plans?"

Madi shrugged, "Not really. We're going to start working on it on the plane."

"Yeah, but don't you have ideas what you want. What have you dreamed your wedding would be like?"

Tyler knew this answer and snickered. Madi glared at him. "I'm not really a dream about my wedding sort of girl."

Mallory rolled her eyes, "She was a nightmare at my wedding. No help at all." Mallory went on to tell them about her dream wedding.

Madi cringed, "Your wedding was beautiful and perfect for you, but that's not me."

"No, it's not." Tyler smiled and nudged her leg under the table in a show of support.

Devin looked at Tyler then Madi, "Did you not think you'd ever get married?"

"Wasn't a goal. If it happened it happened." Madi looked at the ring on her finger with a smile.

Mallory put her hand over her sister's newly adorned left hand, "I didn't know if you'd ever get married, but I knew you'd find someone to spend your life with."

"That's the important part."

Mallory squeezed Madi's hand, "The most important part and Max is perfect for you."

Tyler lifted his glass, "Here's to the happy couple."

Madi mouthed a thank you in his direction.

They left the restaurant after Max texted for her to get her "sweet engaged ass" backstage. Tyler slung his arm around Madi and walked a little slower than the other girls so they could have a moment, "Don't forget it's his wedding too." Madi gave him a confused look. He nodded to three ahead of them, "Don't get caught up in that and forget it's his day too."

Madi thought back on Tyler's wedding, "Your wedding was very you."

Tyler nodded, "Because Kim knew it was an important day for me too. Needed to speak up for the husbands to be."

Madi laughed and stopped to hug him, "I'm sure he'll appreciate the love."

They made a quick run through backstage to wish the lads luck then headed out to their seats. Madi sat between Tyler and Mallory on the aisle of the front row. Crew was setting up the stage and fans were making last second runs for the bathroom. Tyler nudged Madi. He'd been listening to the hushed conversation of the girls behind them and the occasional excited laughter. They were working up the nerve to talk to her. Madi smiled and tuned in. It was a minute or so later when a group said her name. She turned to the right in her chair, her left hand holding onto the seat back, "Hey, girls."

They all gasped at the ring then to her eyes, "Oh my god, it's true."

"Congratulations. We're Nathan girls, so you can have Max."

Madi laughed, "Thanks."

"Can we see?" Madi held out her hand. "It's gorgeous, you're so lucky."

"Thank you."

"When's the wedding."

She laughed, "You gotta give us a minute. He only proposed last night."

One of the girls put her hand to her chest, "That's so amazing. I apologize in advance for any of the fans who are assholes about this."

Madi stood up and reached for the girl, hugging her, "I appreciate that."

"Are we going to get details? We meaning fans, not necessarily us."

"But us would be good."

Tyler laughed, "Meet the new Twitter famous."

The girls shrugged. Madi thought quickly what she was willing to share, "Last night, on the beach, with the guys waiting for us." She watched one of the girls typing fast, "You guys are killing me."

She looked up, "This is big news. The Fanmily needs to know. Can we get a picture with you?"

@BeachGirl: Met @Madicakes with @twlover19 @AlwaysInLove and @ILoveToast. @MaxTheWanted proposed last night, on the beach, with TW waiting. Ring is gorgeous.

@MaxTheWanted: @Madicakes is very chatty.

@Madicakes: @MaxTheWanted hard to hide happy

@NathanTheWanted: @MaxTheWanted shouldn't have bought such a gorgeous ring

@MaxTheWanted: @NathanTheWanted I'm sticking with the happy bit

@JayTheWanted: A picture says a thousand words (pic of them kissing with her hand on his face)

@MaxTheWanted: Love that pic. #officialengagementpicture

~*~*~

The next morning they boarded a boat and the captain headed out to sea. The friends were barely awake and a few were more than a little hung over. Breakfast was served once they anchored. Mimosa's were a hit. Jay snickered, "So . . . birthday boy, use your presents last night?"

Nathan smiled slowly, "I did make use of my gifts."

"Should have brought her along."

Nathan cringed and shook his head at Mallory, "No, really I shouldn't have. What's good in the dark shouldn't be ruined by sunlight."

Max laughed, "That would be an uncomfortable day."

"One night stands rarely make good dates."

Max kissed his fiancé, "Thank fuck, she said it and not me."

They spent the day covering Jay in SPF 950, relaxing, playing in the water, and taking turns tubing. It was their last night at the resort so they hit the club upstairs for a long night of fun.

It was a two and half hour flight to Atlanta, an hour and a half lay over, then another two and half hour flight to New York. Mallory would take a different flight from Atlanta to Boston and the lads would fly on to London from New York. Max was staying with Madi in New York for the week before heading home to Manchester. The raging hangovers were the only thing that saved the rest of the passengers from the mischief of so many of them seated together on the plane.

Max slid his arm under Madi's and twined their fingers before bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss, "When and where?"

She smiled, her checks blushing a bit, "Soon and anywhere."

"Either way we're going to have to ship people in. Or we could pick a neutral place and ship everyone in." They both nodded slowly.

"We could have a second reception for anyone who can't make it."

"That's a brilliant idea."

Madi leaned in and kissed him, "This is more difficult than I expected. What do we do, count up guests and whoever will inconvenience the least ships them in?"

"Not a bad idea, actually." They both laughed.

"I don't have these big dreams about the perfect wedding."

"Would be easier if you did." Max leaned in and kissed her.

"We'll live in Manchester . . ."

Max interrupted her, "We will?" They hadn't discussed that and he was open to living in New York.

"Makes more sense. I know you love New York, but with the rest of the boys in England you need to be there."

"What about what you need? Your job and friends are in New York."

She played with his fingers, "We'll be here a lot. I'll talk to work and either work it out of find something in England."

"We'll keep your flat so we have someplace to stay." He kissed her, feeling overwhelmed with what she was willing to give up for him. "We should get married here."

"It's not a trade, baby. I move to Manchester, we get married here. If we're living in Manchester it makes more since to get married there."

"Your mom and sister will skin me if they don't get to be part of the planning." He put his hand over her mouth, "Who do you want to do this with? My mom and nan, or your mom and sister."

Madi curled her lips in and shifted her eyes away then back, "My mom and sister." She cringed, "I love your mom and nan. . ."

He pulled her into a hug, "Shut up, silly girl." He kissed next to her ear, "That's the way it should be."

"Now for when. What's your schedule?" They both laughed. "Planning a wedding around a rock star tour schedule."

"Got some recording time. No tour until the next year."

"Fall. Like end of September or early October?"

"Works for me. Wait, can we pull a wedding together in six months?"

Madi shrugged, "No idea." She looked around and saw that Mallory was asleep, "When we get to Atlanta I'll ask Mal."


	136. Chapter 136

In Atlanta Mallory was shaking from the excitement of the less than basic wedding ideas they'd come up with. She hugged the future bride and groom, assuring them that they could be ready in six months with no problems. Mallory knew several wedding planners and volunteered to get meetings set up with them as soon as the couple could be in Foxboro. Since they were working against the clock they agreed to be there on Tuesday, giving Mallory Monday to get things set up.

Tyler was the last to join everyone else at the restaurant during their layover. He handed a bag to his best friend, "For the flight."

Madi pulled out a stack of bridal and wedding planning magazine. She pouted at him, "You're the best."

He kissed her head before sitting down, rubbing Max's, "Start turning down pages."

Max made a face, "Should we have some sort of checklist?"

"That's what you have a wedding planner for."

He made an "oh" face, "Brilliant."

By the time they reached New York the magazines had many dog eared corners and while they had no decisions they were both excited with the ideas they'd found. Max drug their suitcases to the bedroom and went to the bathroom. When he joined her in the living room she had scissors and envelopes labeled "cake", "dress", "colors", "tux", "food", and "other".

Max was standing behind her wide eyed until she turned around and he pulled his eyebrows down, "I'm a little frightened."

Madison laughed, "I need things organized so I can compare. Folded down pages in magazines won't work."

He sat beside her and kissed her cheek, "Good idea actually, but the OCD is terrifying."

She laughed and shoved him over on the couch, "This would be so much easier if I'd been planning my wedding since birth."

"No, love, it wouldn't be. I like being part of it." He kissed her mouth this time, "Tell me what to do."

Madi turned the TV on a channel with a footy game, "Tear out pages and hand them to me."

Max did as he was told and alternated his attention between the footy game and her cutting out and separating the things they'd liked. The footy game distracted both of them from the tediousness of the task.

When the last magazine was cut up Madi lay back on the couch, "This is fun. It's like when I was little and used to cut up magazines with my favorite musicians and tape the pictures to the walls." Her eyes grew wide, "Think we can get the Backstreet Boys to play the reception?"

Max grabbed her nose and shook her head, "No Nick at my wedding."

She huffed out a breath and sagged her shoulders, "Fine. How about The Wanted?"

"They need jobs."

"I agree." She leaned over and laid against his chest, "I love you, Max."

"I love you too." He hugged her tight and laid his head on hers.

Hours later a loud banging on the door awoke them from a nap. Madi jumped up and yanked the door open, "Damn, impatient much?"

She was lifted off her feet, "Completely. Congratulations, Madison. I may hate your fiancé but I love you, so I'll learn to deal with him." Ray kissed her neck and put her back on her feet. Ray smirked at Max standing behind her and moved her away to hug him, "Only hate you for the stealing our girl part. Otherwise, I like you a lot."

Max laughed, "I appreciate that."

"Congratulations. I'd tell you what a lucky bastard you are, but I think you know that."

"This is true."

Ray was followed by Ethan, Jack, and Chaz, all taking turns hugging them. She'd just started closing the door when there was screaming and footfalls down the hall, "No, you don't."

Madi stepped into the hallway just in time to catch Kim running at her, "Kimmy!"

Kim hugged her friend then shoved her back, "Ring, let me see the ring." She gasped, "Oh my god, he did good. Where is that fucker?"

Max yelled from inside, "Fucker's inside."

Tyler put his arm around Madi and walked her back inside, "Get changed we're taking you out for an engagement party. We've called everyone we know."

The night was filled with hugs, tears, and well wishes from all their New York friends. Max called anyone they didn't know and got them down to the bar to celebrate with them. The bars would close before they were done and the party continued with a late night breakfast.

~*~*~

Madison walked in the house and yelled, "Mom, we're home."

Instead of her mom answering Katie came running and launched herself at her aunt. Madison covered the little girl in kisses until she got hiccups from laughing so hard. She reached for "Uncle Mats" to save her. Madi glared at him as he took off with the toddler. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek as he walked by, taking Katie where she pointed and explained they were watching a movie.

After a thorough examination of the ring and a few tears Elizabeth took her daughters into the room with the children watching The Little Mermaid. Katie shushed them when they started talking and Max joined in with a stern look, "What she said?" and pointed to the little girl in his lap.

"We've got four wedding planners coming tomorrow morning every hour starting at nine. The one your sister used is booked up, but she's willing to work you in."

Max caught the look Madi threw him, "We've been collecting pictures. Spent a few hours yesterday weeding things out. Seems like we like bits of things, but not a whole thing."

Madi explained further, "We found a cake me like the look of, one we like the designs on the side, one we like the flowers on top, one we like the color. None we like all of."

Mallory smiled, "I want to see."

Max smiled, "You lot go spread it out on a table, I'll hang with Katie."

Madi kissed him and went off to the kitchen.

Nine in the morning was early for Max and Madi so they called it a night equally as early. Still they were dragging down the stairs in search of coffee a few minutes before their nine o'clock arrived. Jonathan came bearing a photo album of weddings he'd planned and was more than a little star struck by the groom. Madi was largely ignored and even more amused by the flirting. After Jonathan left she smacked at Max's shoulder, "You shouldn't have encouraged him."

Max snickered, "I knew he wasn't getting the gig. No harm in letting him think he had a shot at all this." He grabbed his crotch and winked.

"Why am I marrying you?"

Mallory smirked, "Because of all that."

Elizabeth shook her head, "All three of you are bad." The three in question nodded.

Melina was professional and also had photographs from her weddings. She asked what ideas they had and showed them pictures of similar concepts from her weddings.

Josie had done Mallory's wedding and the first few minutes were spent reminiscing. Josie brought the attention back to Madi and Max. She attempted to use the history to connect with Madi. She had ideas based on what she remembered of Mallory and the family. Max kept his hand over his mouth as Josie made comments that couldn't be further from the truth about his bride to be.

They had a few minutes before their next appointment. Max needed air. He pulled Madi down to the gazebo in the front pond. "This is exhausting."

Madi hugged him, "The one with a crush on you is a front runner. Sure as hell not having the one who wants to repeat Mal's wedding. It was gorgeous, but not me."

"I liked number two. What was her name? Melina? A bit too much, but we could work with it."

"I don't want to work with it."

"Me either." He kissed her, "Hopefully the next one will be better."

"I'm not holding my breath." She shook her head. "There she is." A car headed in the driveway and they walked up.

Max took her hand and squeezed, "Not too late to elope."

The woman got out of car and watched the couple come up the stairs, "You two look exhausted. You must be Max and Madison."

Max nodded, "That obvious."

She shook their hands, "I'm AJ. I promise it'll get easier."

"I hope so." Madi headed toward the door, "My mom and sister are inside."

AJ stopped walking, "Let's go to lunch."

The couple turned and Max quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

AJ laughed, "I'm a little unconventional. Let's go get lunch. I'll drive."

Elizabeth opened the door as they were getting in the car, "Where are you going?"

"Out to lunch, we'll be back." Madi waved and closed the door.

AJ pulled out of the drive, "Where to? Favorite place."

Max coughed, "Beer tasting."

Madi gave AJ directions and explained the story behind the place, "When dad died a few months we had a kind of wake here too. It was his favorite place too."

"I'm sorry about your father. Nice that you're having the wedding here. He can be part of it."

Over beers Max and Madi gave AJ the condensed version of their relationship. She asked questions about Madi first, what she liked growing up, relationship to her family, her job, and what she enjoyed doing. When she go to Max she sighed, "I have to be honest. I do know who you are, but only because I have a surprise little sister who is a Jay girl."

Max startled, "Jay? I thought they were all Nathan girls."

AJ shrugged, "Something about the curls. I've seen a few of those Wanted Wednesday things. How much of that is really you?"

"Pretty much all of it."

By the time their food arrived it was time to move on. "Let's talk wedding." The coupled nodded. "Like I said, I'm a little unconventional. I like to get to know the couple a bit, see if we get along before we talk wedding. It's helpful to me to know what you guys as a couple are like."

Max was intrigued, "Go on."

"Style wise I see something elegant, but not too formal. Stuffy and formal isn't you two, but still beautiful. Something you can have fun at with your friends. When your mom told me you were looking at end of September or early October I made some calls and there's plenty of availability to find something you'd love. But . . ." she seemed cautious "why not do it at your house? The gazebo over the pond would be gorgeous for the ceremony, the tiers around the pond would hold a lot of people. Set up a tent for the reception in the back drive and grassy area. I can't imagine finding a better view or back drop for pictures."

Madi was smiling when Max looked over, "I think that sounds bloody gorgeous." He squeezed Madi's hand, "Will your mom be a'right with the wedding at the house?"

Madi nodded, "She tried to get Mallory to get married at the house."

The rest of lunch AJ alternated between eating and showing them pictures on her iPad. She explained that she'd need to know what they liked and more importantly didn't like, but she wanted them to see her work before making any decisions. She used their reactions to continue getting an idea of them. Max and Madi weren't shy about voicing their opinion on what they saw.

AJ excused herself after they'd ordered dessert. Max waited until she was out of hearing range before turning to Madison, "She's the one."

Madi nodded enthusiastically, "She's the only one who's seemed to be interested in us. Besides Jonathan who wanted to get in your pants."

"You're the only one I want in my pants, baby."

Quiet conversation stopped when AJ returned. Madi looked over smiling, "You're hired."

AJ smiled, "Thank you. I'd love to work with you. This will be fun."

Max shook his head, "Usually people think working me and the lads is a complete nightmare."

Madi looked anxious, "Are we crazy trying to do this in six months?"

AJ shook her head with a frown, "No, it's doable. Your schedules for planning is more worrisome than getting things arranged. How long are you home for?"

"I can be here whenever. I can work from here and Tyler isn't touring."

Max grimaced, "I've got to be back in England next week."

"Oh, we're fine then."

"Really?"

AJ laughed, "Yeah, I'll keep you guys busy a few days then it's just the details. Do you have a caterer, bakery, or florist you want to use?"

Madi shook her head looking scared, "No. Please, tell me you do?"

"I have a few. We'll go back to your house, sign the paperwork, and I'll show you some menus and their work. Then I'll get appointments set up to either tomorrow or day after."

Max looked surprised, "Wow, you're good."


	137. Chapter 137

Back at the house Madi and Max headed in while AJ gathered paperwork, vendor information, and a few catalogues. Elizabeth met them, "Lunch?"

Madi shook her head, "We've hired her. She got to know us and we started talking wedding and she gets us."

Mallory winced, "Really? I thought you liked Josie?"

"I liked her for your wedding. Not mine."

"That's going to be a hard phone call."

Madi hugged her sister, "Not yours to make. I'll take care of it."

When AJ came inside they took care of the contracts then went onto the vendors. In under an hour they had a florist, two bakery choices, and two caterers. AJ stepped outside to make phone calls and came back smiling. "Cakes tomorrow. Caterers the day after."

Madi clapped, "Ok, this is fun."

"What I need you two to do tonight is go through what you've got and I'll leave you some catalogues. Tomorrow before cake tasting we'll look at it all and start narrowing things down. After cake you guys just relax. Thursday I'll have some things worked up for you. We'll taste food then see what we need to do from there."

"Wow."

AJ laid a hand on Madi's, "Try not to get overwhelmed. I know it's a lot, but after the next two days it's mine to get overwhelmed with. And I don't get overwhelmed."

"Ok." Madi nodded and took a breathe.

"Have fun with it. Don't think too much, just go with what you like then let me help bring it together. That's my job." She gave them a quick walk through of the things she was leaving them with then said her goodbyes.

Max and Madi saw her to the door then turned to each other, both a little flustered. Madi ran her hand down the back of his head, "Kiss me."

"Brilliant idea."

They were locked in a deep kiss when her mom yelled from the other room, "Work time, kids."

Max glared in the direction of the kitchen, "Now, I've got two moms."

Madi grinned, "Me too!"

"Speaking of, what about we get her to start house hunting for us. I'll start weeding out the horrid things and when you can come over we'll go looking. Give her something to do."

Madi kissed him again, "Perfect."

"I've got beer." Elizabeth sang from the other room.

By Thursday night the couple had made all the major decisions. They settled on cream and gold with black and blush for accent. The tent would have removable walls in case it was cold. Her bouquet would be cream and blush roses with gold and black accents. The men's boutonnieres the same. Layers of cake would alternate chocolate and vanilla. Dinner would be a buffet with chicken, beef, and fish options. The bar would be open. Invitations and personalized items that needed to be ordered where chosen. There were still tiny details like officiant, ceremony, bridal party, and music to deal with, but the items that needed the most lead time were done. They had a list with timelines when they headed back to New York on Friday.

Max turned off the radio ten minutes into the drive, "We're taking the day off. Let's get home, go to a movie, have dinner, go find some trouble to get into, but no wedding talk."

Madi nodded her head like an excited puppy, "We need a day away and nothing is due tomorrow."

"It's like school with homework. I never did my homework." Madi gave him a disapproving look. "I'll do this homework. It's important."

~*~*~*~

"I talked to mum. She's excited to help out. A few questions. Any ideas on what you want?"

Madi took a sip of her coffee, "Minimum of three bedrooms, prefer four. Modern kitchen, as I'm sure my cooking lessons will continue. Big master suite with a king size bed. You know why." She winked at him, "Nice yard for a barbeque. Family room for having friends over."

Max smirked over his cup, "You realize you have more definitive ideas about the house than the wedding?"

"Wedding is one day. House is years." She watched him just sit. "Don't you need to call her back?"

"No. I told her just what you'd said, except I said definitely four bedrooms." Madi kissed him softly. "I figured the adoption agency would require Nathan have his own room."

"Good point." She put her finger on her nose then pointed to him. "What wedding task shall we tackle first?"

"Wedding party. Jack and Mallory are easy enough. From there the number gets staggering."

"I'm fine with just Mal and Jack. Them in the gazebo with us."

"Yay!" Max sighed in relief, "I was worried about that one."

"I want the boys to sing something during the ceremony. Think they'd write something for us?"

"No, but I think they'd write something for you." He kissed her hand, "Trust me when I say you need to put someone in charge. If you don't it'll get messy." He watched her thinking. "We'll have Nathan over when you're home with me."

Her smile grew, "You know I love them all, but if someone needs to be in charge of writing a romantic song for our wedding it's got to be Nath."

"Sweetheart, it's a'right to have a favorite."

She started to protest then thought better of it. She considered them all friends, but she and Nathan were closest. "Anyone going to get mad about not being in the wedding?"

"I have a plan. Since they're having to fly in I want them to just be able to relax and enjoy with no responsibility." He raised his eyebrows. "No one will care, but just in case."

"I don't have that close of girl friends that anyone will be bothered. Who's going to marry us? Neither of us are religious. Do you know anyone who's ordained?" He shook his head. "Probably get someone to do it. It's like ten bucks online. There are wedding ceremonies online too, could find something we like." Max's eyes grew wide and Madi laughed. "I'll do the research."

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "This is a lot of work. Even if we waited a year it would be a lot of work. So many decisions." He'd been thinking as he talked, "Hey, what about your uncle Jack? Think he'd marry us?"

She perked up, "Perfect."

"If he can't, can I turn this decision over to you? I don't care who marries us as long as it ends with husband and wife." She nodded with a smile. "Thank you, now come here." He pulled her hand and led her to his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand brought her face to his for a kiss, then held her hand. He met her eyes and spoke quietly, "Who's going to give you away?"

He watched her eyes start to fill and brushed away the escaped tears. "I don't know."

Max smiled, "You should ask Tyler. He was way more difficult than your dad."

Madi kissed him, "You're really good at this."

He was pleased with the crisis he'd just averted, "I thought of that one a long time ago."

The rest of their time in New York alternated between wedding planning and playing. What was left on the list when it was time for Max to go was divided between them. Max made breakfast their last morning and they were just finishing when the phone played the Imperial March. Max cringed, "Scooter." He put the phone on speaker, "Hey mate, got you on speaker with Madison."

Scooter laughed, "You're not in trouble, Max. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Ah yeah, thanks mate."

"Madi, I'm sure you'll be a beautiful bride."

"Thank you."

"You doing this here or in England?"

"Here. In Foxboro where she grew up, outside of Boston."

Scooter laughed, "I know where Foxboro is. Patriots. Football. America's sport."

"There is that, but it's not football is it? Anyway, we've chosen a date September 27th. It's a Saturday."

"It'll be beautiful up there then. I'm going to go ahead and give you a present from me. Get everyone to London and I'll take care of getting them to Boston."

The couple gasped. Max shook his head in disbelief, "Scooter, mate, that's brilliant. We can't thank you enough." He looked at Madi in disbelief.

"My pleasure. Just save me a dance with the bride."

"You got it." Madi was beaming, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Max, I'll see you in London in a few days."

"I'll even be on time."

"That'll be a nice change."


	138. Chapter 138

"I will see you in three weeks." Max held her face in his hands and kissed her as if he already missed her.

Madison smiled with eyes closed to memorize the feel of them, "I love you."

He pulled her tight to his chest, "I love you too." He laid his head on hers, "Six months and your mine forever."

"Mmm, can't wait."

"Me either." He looked at the clock in their flat, "I best be going. I'll call you when I get in."

The three weeks flew by. Madison was busy with work and wedding details. AJ had proven to be invaluable and only called to finalize details and keep Madison up on progress. As she'd assured them there weren't any problems with what they wanted or the short time until the wedding. Madison was putting off the search for her dress until she returned from England. There were a couple of things she couldn't put off. A phone call to Jack got him on board with getting ordained and performing the ceremony. He'd laughed when asked, saying it was ridiculous and of course he'd do it. She offered to find a ceremony, but Jack had said if he was going to do this he was really going to do it. Then there was Tyler.

Madison climbed over the back of the couch holding their two beers, "I miss Kim's cooking."

Tyler twisted off the top, "I thought you missed me."

She put her legs over his, "I always miss you."

"You've had a very busy two weeks." He smiled at his best friend.

"This whole wedding planning thing is intense. There's only about a million decisions." She took a long draw on her beer, "I'm excited."

"I'm excited for you." He rubbed his hand along her leg, "I want to hear all the details over dinner."

She put her hand on her stomach, "When's dinner? I'm starving."

Tyler laughed, "It's in the oven, ready when we are."

Madison stalked non stop while they ate. She filled him in on everything up to asking Jack to do the wedding. "If Jack wouldn't have agreed I was going for Jay."

Tyler spluttered, "Nothing could go wrong there."

"It would make for a memorable experience." She laughed and peeled at the label on her beer.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

She looked up, "You know me well." She peeled a bit more trying to figure out why she was nervous. "It's hard with dad not being here."

Tyler reached across the table and took her hand, "He liked Max with you."

There were tears in her eyes, "Did he? I think he did. He said he did."

Tyler pulled her into a hug, "He thought Max was good with you, that he really loved you. He said that's what he'd always wanted for you. Someone who looked at you the way Max did." He pushed her back to look in her eyes, "Me too, Madi. He's all I could want for you."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight before moving back to ask. "Will you give me away?"

Tyler smiled and shook his head, "I would be honored, Madi." Now they were both crying, but that quickly turned to laughter. "I didn't expect that."

She stretched up to kiss him, "You are the perfect one for the job. Max says you were rougher on him than daddy was."

"Well, I did deck him."

"There is that."

"And I'll gladly do it again for me and Brian if he fucks up."

"I'm sure daddy would be glad to hear that."

~*~*~*~

Max paced around the studio listening to Tom lay down his vocals. He'd sung the same part half a dozen times. They all had days like this, but Max was short on patience. He mumbled something under his breath that no one was meant to hear. Nathan did. "Mate, you need to sort yourself out."

Max looked over, "You fucking hear everything."

Jay laughed, "Yes, he does."

"Best way to stay safe from you bullies." He pulled at his ears, "Ears of a bat."

Jay screwed up his face, "Echolocation isn't the same as good hearing."

Max and Nathan looked at Jay then back to each other with a roll of their eyes, "I know why you're out of sorts."

"Yeah? Me too." He raised his eyebrows. He growled and scrubbed his hands over his bald head, "Fucking hate the last few hours. Feels like they take days."

Nathan pulled his friend into a hug, "Missing her sucks. She'll be here soon."

Jay mumbled, "Whiped" and ducked into the recording booth.

Three hours passed in differing speeds for differing men. When the studio's receptionist let Madison into the sound booth Max was so attentive to his phone he didn't notice. Nathan smiled at her and elbowed his friend. Max looked at Nathan who nodded toward the door. Madison stood there with her head cocked, watching him, "Miss me?"

The speed with which he flung himself at her was blurring, "Completely." He picked her up off the ground as he kissed them breathless.

Jay broke the moment from inside the studio, "That was very romantic. I'm almost crying."

Max buried his face against her neck, "I'm so happy."

Bryan, the sound engineer, turned around, "This the fiancee you been moaning about all week?"

"One in the same." Max introduced them.

Madi patted his face, "You've been moaning about me?"

Nathan pulled her away and hugged her, "Bitching would be more appropriate."

Tom was next, "Pouting."

Siva added, "Grumpy."

Jay knocked on the glass, "Sad without his future bride."

Nathan sneered at him, "Ass kisser."

Jay shrugged and came out to collect his hug, "It was moaning free in there."

Madison kissed Jay's cheek then sat in Max's lap, "While you're all here and relatively quiet I have a favor to ask of you?"' They all looked at her. "Sister is maid of honor. Brother is best man. Uncle doing the ceremony. Tyler giving me away. You all need a function."

Tom looked around, "I thought our function was to drain the open bar?"

She patted his face a little hard, "Before the open bar. There is music at the beginning and end of the ceremony. Trouble is is writing something for us . . ." she looked at each of them, "And I'd like you guys to write something."

Jay and Tom's eyes met in the second before they pointed at Nathan, "He's in charge!" Siva laughed and joined in the pointing.

Nathan's mouth dropped open, "Why me?"

Madison put her hand over his mouth, "Shush." She yanked her hand away, "You licked me."

"You put your hand over my mouth."

She wiped her hand on her jeans, "You don't know where my hand has been?"

Nathan looked horrified, "Yes, I do."


	139. Chapter 139

Madison had dropped her bags and freshened up at the hotel before heading to the studio, so she was set to go out when they finished. The five men needed a beer badly. Sasha met them at the pub and it didn't take long for the others to get some attention. Madi relaxed in Max's arms. She loved New York, but it seemed like home for her had become wherever he was. She turned her face enough to kiss his jaw with a smile. Max looked at the gorgeous woman in his arms, "Everything a'right?"

She nodded, "Perfect."

"You've got a strange look on your face."

She moved to whisper in his ear, "I'm home." Now the strange look was on his face. "Home is where you are."

Max knew what that meant for her. He'd worried about her moving from her home. Somewhere her home had shifted. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "I love you." He drained the rest of his beer, "Ready to get out of here?"

He wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling against her ear as they headed out. Madi put her hand on his face as she laughed at his beard tickling her. That's how the first flashes caught them. Max pulled her closer as they kept going and questions fired. Everything from wanting to know about the new cd to the wedding date. None of which they answered. The doorman had them quickly in a cab and they were at the hotel minutes later.

Max turned to her inside their room, putting his hands on her face before kissing her. The kiss deepened and they clung to each other. He kissed along her jaw over to her ear, "Wanted to kiss you like that since you got here."

Her hand ran over the back of his head, "How was that different than at the studio?"

He took her hand from his head and laid it over the zipper of his jeans. His erection was obvious, "This didn't happen then. Distracted myself."

Madi stroked him over the rough denim, "I'm glad it's happening now."

He snickered, "Me too."

Madi kissed him while keeping up the contact on his cock. His hands went to her breasts and he walked her back until he could push her up onto the desk. She wrapped her legs around him, moving her hand from his cock to his ass and grinding against him. "This is familiar."

Max pulled her shirt off and kissed the swell of her breasts over her bra, "I can't have that." Max pulled her off the desk and turned her around. "Hands on the desk, Madi." They kissed while she obeyed and he slid her pants over her hips. "Be right back." He laid a line of kisses down her body, stopping to nip at her ass as she stepped out of her pants. Fingers slid between her legs to play. Max sucked the back of her neck, "This familiar, Madi."

She pushed her ass back against him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He kept his fingers working inside her, the other hand freeing his erection and pushing his jeans over his ass. He pulled at her earlobe, "Spread you legs." His cock nudged his hand between her legs and he used it to guide himself inside her. Slowly.

Madi arched her back, angling her hips to let him in, "God . . ."

"Watch me have you." Max tilted her face up to look in the mirror. He buried him self in one long slow push. He watched her face register the invasion in the mirror. Their eyes locked as he began to move inside her.

Watching was making this even better. She kept her hands planted on the table and worked her hips against his movements. His cock raked over her g-spot with every thrust. Every slow long thrust that she was sure was designed to kill her in the best way possible. Still she needed more, "Fingers, Max, make me come."

Max laid his hand over hers then moved both their hands between her legs. He led her to her clit, "You."

She shuddered at the first touch, "You wanna watch?"

He nodded slowly. He could see her hand moving in the mirror. To improve his view he pulled her body up against his. He couldn't move much like this, but he didn't need too. He splayed a hand over her belly, the other ran up and down her thigh. "You're so beautiful." He sucked on her shoulder, his eyes moving between her eyes and her hand pleasuring herself. His cock twitched inside her.

"I'm close. So close." She moved her hand from between her legs, watching his eyes, "Wanna taste?"

Max grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth, and sliding her fingers in his mouth with a loud moan. "You taste so good, baby." He put two fingers over her clit and rubbed quick circles, "Come so I can."

It took little time before Madi orgasmed and tightened around Max's cock. He took both her hands and slammed them on the desk. Max swirled his hips into her tightness with each thrust. Slow at first, but quickly building to short sharp stabs into her. Max grunted and Madi gasped with each. He drove deep one final time, releasing himself inside her with a growl. His fingers wrapped around hers and brought her arms to wrap around her stomach. He kissed along her shoulder, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

She pulled a hand to her mouth and kissed, "I think so."

He sucked the side of her neck, "And the sex is so fucking good." He stepped out of his jeans and carried her to the bed. "Did you turn this down?"

"Faster."

"That's my girl." Max crawled in, laying on his back for her to snuggle in tight. "Not sure which is better, the sex or the cuddling after."

Her loud laughter cut the silence of the room, "I almost believed that."

The boys had the studio through the end of the week. Madi split her time between the studio, work, and wandering London shops. Sasha was a great shopping companion. It was the second day of shopping when Madi couldn't resist the pull of a bridal shop. There was something too enticing about the boutique shop. They walked by once, but then she pulled Sasha back, "Just shut up."

Sasha was laughing, "Girlfriend, I've been leading you past every shop I know. You've got fantastic self control."

Madi glared at her, "I'm dress shopping when I get home."

"Apparently, you're shopping now."

Inside the store a saleswoman immediately approached them asking who was the bride. Madi explained the complicated nature of their wedding and was assured that if she found her dress they could order it and have it shipped to New York with plenty of time for alterations. Madi had flipped through many bridal magazines and had an idea what she wanted. The saleswoman brought her several in the style and color she'd chosen. Madi's face fell when what she'd loved looked horrible on her. The color and style were all wrong.

Sasha hugged her friend, "It doesn't look bad. You look beautiful."

Madison shook her head, "But I don't look like me."

The saleswoman took over, "You have the figure to pull off any dress. It's just a matter of what works. Trust me, you'll know it when you put it on. Let's try several different styles and see what you like."

Two hours and about two dozen dresses later Madison hadn't found the one, but she'd found a couple of styles she liked. This hadn't been as fun as she'd hoped it would be.

Max found her in pajama's sitting in bed when he was finished. He knew something was wrong, "What happened?"

She sighed and looked up, "Sasha and I wound up in a bridal shop. All the dresses I loved in the magazines looked horrible."

"I doubt that." She'd look gorgeous in a burlap sack.

"But they did. Everything I'd thought I wanted was wrong. I found different styles I liked, but nothing that was me. I'm not this picky. Usually."

Max pulled her into his arms, "Sweetheart, it's you're wedding dress. Of course you're picky. I thought you were shopping with Mallory."

"That was the plan, but all the pretty dresses wanted me to try them on. Now I'm feeling obsessed. Are there bridal shops in Manchester?" She knew the question was stupid as soon as she asked. "Nevermind. I'm just being a bitch."

"Should have waited for Mallory. This is definitely a sister thing and she's done this."

"I know. I know."

The next day there was a problem at the studio with a sound board going out. The other studios were in use so the boys would be delayed. Quick decision was to start their time off now and as soon as possible get back at it. Max called Madi at the hotel, got her to get them on a train, and start the packing. There wasn't much time for more than quick goodbye hug to the others before they were off.

Madi was still moody about the "dress situation" and had bought another pile of bridal magazines. He busied himself alerting his best friends he was on his way home and making plans for the night. Every so often he'd glance over and point out something he liked. She sighed, "I was thinking about calling Mallory and having her come over."

Max snorted, "That's ridiculous."

The air in the train car changed and Madi went silent.


	140. Chapter 140

The rest of the train ride and the taxi to Max's house was silent. She didn't even look at him. Inside the house she hugged his mom, "Can't wait to show you everything."

"I can't wait to see." She grabbed Madison's hand to see the ring, "Oh, it's beautiful just like you."

Madison hugged her again, "Thank you."

She took her bag and headed upstairs with Max a few steps behind her. In their room he watched her continue to act like he was invisible, "What to fill me in on what's wrong?"

"You said I was ridiculous for wanting to have Mallory come over."

He shook his head, "You're not ridiculous, but the idea is. You'll be back in New York in a fortnight."

"That's a long time for me to be nuts over this dress."

"I do understand that, but it's ridiculous to travel that far to shop for a dress."

"Is this about the money, because I'm not asking you to pay?"

Max pulled out his wallet and threw several credit cards on the bed, "Pick one and buy whatever you want. The green one has the highest limit and is empty. All yours." She started to say something, but he talked over her, "It's not a three hour drive, Madison. It's a nine hour flight at best. That's what I think is ridiculous."

Some part of Madison agreed with him, but she wasn't about to tell him. Instead she simply said, "Fine" and threw her suitcase on the bed.

He could tell this wasn't over. "I'm meeting the lads at the pub. Come if you want." He jogged down the stairs and headed toward the door. He yelled back at his mom, "Off to the pub."

Barbara watched her son walk out the door then looked up at the ceiling where her future daughter in law was and laughed. It wasn't long before Madison came downstairs with a notebook. She sat down beside Barbara, "Wanna see?"

Barbara gave Madison a one armed hug, "Definitely."

Madi pulled out the pictures they'd pulled from magazines and things AJ had sent them. She'd decided to print out things so she could lay them out and see how things went together. She got excited showing off their plans. "Trouble is and The Wanted are going to sing. Tyler and Nathan are in charge of songs. They'll have to fight it out for placement. Both will be in the ceremony just one early and one late."

"They'll figure it out." Her patience had run out, "You heading to to pub?" Madi shook her head and started tucking pictures back into their place. "What did he do?"

Madi looked over, "Nothing really."

Barbara laughed, pulling Madi in to kiss her temple, "He knows the taste of his foot in his mouth very well." It occurred to Barbara that Madison didn't have friends here to confide in. "Just know I'll listen and you won't offend me. I know my son. What about your dress? Any ideas?"

Madi laid back on the couch, "I had color and style picked out. Sasha and I went to a shop in London and I absolutely hated them when I put them on." She wiped at the tears that escaped her eyes. "I have no idea where to even begin now. I tried on some others, but was so bummed I didn't like anything. So depressing."

"You'll find the perfect dress for your perfect day. You need your sister for this."

Madi nodded, "I know. I love Sasha, but she's not the same."

"Of course not."

"I want to call Mal and get her to fly over here and go shopping. I know I'll be home in a couple of weeks, but I'm freaking out. It's not like I have a bunch of girlfriends over here to go shop with me."

"No, everyone you know is really Max's friends." She was starting to see where the apparent argument may have come from. "Did you mention to Max about having Mallory come over?"

Madi frowned, "He thinks it's a ridiculous idea. I know he's right."

"He's wrong." She laughed at the look on Madison's face. "I think it's a brilliant idea. Your mom should come too. Then we can all meet before the wedding and they'll get to see where you'll be living. Let's call them."

Two hours later Max came home and joined his mom on the couch, "Where's Madi?"

"She went upstairs a half hour or so ago. The wedding is going to be beautiful."

Max laid his head in his mom's lap, "Yeah. It's been a bit stressful, but it's coming together well."

"I called her mom tonight to talk about our dress colors. Oh, I invited them to come over. They're checking flights and will be here as soon as they can. End of the week I'd imagine. I thought what with a wedding, a new job, moving here, no friends of her own here yet, and her father dying so recently it might be nice to have us meet before the ceremony. I imagine Madison is feeling pretty overwhelmed and this might help."

Max closed his eyes and shook his head, "Wasn't really about the dress."

"No, but I don't think she knew that either." She patted his face, "Best get to bed. I called the estate agent and you've got houses to see tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek, "Night, mum." Upstairs he entered his room quietly and began undressing. Madi was curled on her side facing away from the room. Either she was asleep and not hearing him or she wasn't done being mad at him yet. He stripped down to his boxers, slid under the sheets, and spooned up behind her. He laid his arm over hers, his hand over hers. He propped his head up on his other hand, looking over her. He waited. Almost a minute later her fingers laced with his and she pulled his hand up under her chin. Max kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She rolled to her back, stretching up to kiss him, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about."

"I guess I'm a bit more stressed out than I thought."

Max kissed her softly, "Me saying it was a ridiculous idea ended any conversation we might have had."

"Sorry I brought up money." She winced.

Max laughed, "We're going to have to talk about money sometime. Maybe when we find a house." He welcomed her into his arms and they cuddled in the dark. Max tickled along her back, "Our families will get to meet and they'll see where you'll be living. Then when you're talking about places and things they'll know what you're talking about. Brilliant idea really."

"You're mum is amazing." She snuggled in tighter. "I meant what I said in London. Home feels like you. But when we were talking and she mentioned how it would ease the changes if my family knew where I was, something clicked. I'm alone here except for you and your friends and family."

He kissed her forehead, "I hadn't considered that either. Once we find a house we'll need to find a gym so you can work out like you do in New York. Find places for you to belong."

"I guess that should be something we pay attention to as we house shop. Do you want to see the one's we're seeing tomorrow? Got them via email after you went to the pub."

"Love too."

They sat up for another hour looking through the descriptions and virtual tours, trying to keep an open mind. Still they definitely had preferences. Madi scowled as they turned off her iPad, "I swear if we find a house easier than I find a wedding dress I'm going to kill someone."

Max flipped over to lay on her, "As long as it's not me."

~*~*~

The couple walked back into the house still laughing and holding onto each. Barbara and Nan had dinner almost ready. They ran upstairs to wash up before dinner and regailed the table with their house shopping adventures.

"We saw six today and we'll do another six tomorrow. One today we definitely loved. It has these gorgeous bay windows and big kitchen with an island. He loved the laminate floors and the downstairs family room that feeds right out into the garden."

Max chimed in, "It was lovely. Second choice is ok, but the kitchen is cramped and fireplaces in weird places cut up the rooms."

Nan was listening as she served up the food, "DIY or ready?"

"Want ready to move in. Maybe some paint and flooring at most."

After dinner they showed off pictures of both and the family agreed with the first choice and advised them to not "settle" for the second choice. It wasn't like they had a time limit, they could wait for what they wanted. They should love the house.

Madi started bouncing on the couch, "The best part. One of the houses had a teenage girls room covered in One Direction posters."

Max frowned, "Nearly walked out then. But there in the corner was tiny picture of . . ." he paused waiting for someone to answer.

His mom and nan said, "Nathan!"

He nodded, "Crossed that fucker right off our list."


	141. Chapter 141

At the end of day three of house hunting Max and Madi were in love with two houses. Bedrooms, family rooms, and bathrooms were even. One had a better kitchen, but the outside of the house and the garden were horrible. In the end the kitchen wasn't enough to save it and they put an offer on a four bedroom semi detached with a cinema in the basement and a large garden with a patio. The estate agent assured them the offer would be accepted as the owners were going through an ugly divorce. She expected to call them with good news in a few hours. Family met them at the pub awaiting the call.

"If anything goes wrong our second choice is still amazing."

Madi smirked, "The blue carpet would have to go."

Max kissed her temple, "Just like the raised gardens on the side of the one we want. Perfect place for a barbeque." He jumped and juggled his phone when it went off. Luckily the estate agent wasn't into suspense and the conversation was short. He put the phone down and hugged Madison. "We've got a house, love."

The party lasted until the pub closed. Then it moved to Barbs house, which made it easier when Max passed out. When everyone left Barb and Madison left Max on the couch and went to bed. Madison woke up hours later to find him laying on the floor beside the bed. She poked him several times until he swatted at her hand, "Leave me alone, wench."

"Get in bed, pirate. The floor is hard."

He didn't move, "I thought I was in bed. I don't remember laying on the floor."

"I imagine there are many things you don't remember."

He crawled into bed, "I remember we got the house."

"That's the most important bit." She snuggled up to him, "We should make sure the room off the garden is suitable for passing out."

"We'll just call that Jay's room." The laughed together for a few seconds. "Me head is splitting open. We need to call the agent again and set up a time to show the new house off to our family. Since they'll all be here together soon. Brilliant idea that."

"Yes, you're mom is brilliant."

Madison went ahead to the hotel the day her family was to arrive and checked them in. She put her mom's favorite flowers, snacks for Katie, and tea with biscuits for Mallory on the dresser. This was her new home and her new family. This meeting needed to go well. She wished her dad was here, he'd make sure everything went well.

"Aunt Madi!" Katie ran to Madison and jumped into her arms. "I slept on the plane."

Mallory shook her head, "I didn't."

Madison hugged her sister then mom, "How was the plane, mom?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I slept."

She looked at her sister, "Why didn't you sleep?"

"Too excited to go dress shopping. I bought more magazines."

Madi shook her head, "No thanks. What I like doesn't look good. We're just going to try things on until I find what I love."

Max took his turns hugging, "I'll keep Katie while you lot find perfection in a dress."

Elizabeth kept her arm around him, "She wants what she wants."

"I wouldn't have her any other way."

A quick tour on the way home gave them time to catch up and plan for their time. Seeing the house was a close second to dress shopping. The couple had decided a low key dinner at home was best for the meeting. By they time they got home Nan had things well under way. The mom's instantly bonded over wedding plans and sharing stories of visits from the couple. They were both big fans of the others children and that seemed to make them fast friends.

Mallory stood with Max and Madi in the space between the family room and kitchen, "This seems to be going well."

Max rolled his eyes, "Mom is brilliant with crazy stalker fans. Your mom is easy."

"Did you just equate my mom with a stalker fan?"

"Ha ha, funny."

Mallory leaned into Madison, "He didn't, did he?"

~*~*~

Madison came down the stairs in search of coffee to find Barb at the kitchen table, "Oh god, that smells so good."

The pair hugged, "Good morning, love. Coffee's ready."

"You are the best." She grabbed her favorite mug, which had been Max's. "Mallory texted, they're up and moving."

"I'm looking forward to babysitting with Max."

Madi shook her head, "I want you to come with us."

"Thank you, love, but this should be for your mom and sister."

"Yeah, but you're going to be my mom too. Besides I need someone on my side. What they like isn't really me. I need this dress to be me and not what a wedding dress is supposed to look like."

Barbs looks at her soon to be daughter in law sympathetically, "Max told me about the wedding planner. You think dress shopping will go the same way?"

Madi sighed over her coffee, "I don't know. I really want them here to help me find my dress, but I'm also worried that they'll talk me into something I don't really want."

Barbs stopped cooking to hug her, "I find it hard to believe you'd be swayed like that, but I'd be more than happy to go and support you."

"Thank you so much."

The first dress shop was a complete bust. Madison tried on at least a dozen dresses and nothing really made her smile. There was always something wrong. The other women agreed. A few were nice, but none of them were right. The second shop was more successful. There were two that Madison liked. Neither was perfect, but she was happy to at least find possibilities. It was closing in on lunch and Madison suggested a break, "I need food and a beer." She'd eaten light this morning because of the shopping. That thought was gone when the smells hit her. "I'm starving." They ordered then talked about what they'd seen so far.

"Remember it took you two a bit to find the house. This is the same, you'll find the perfect dress."

Madison looked at Mallory, "I don't remember it taking you so long."

Elizabeth laughed, "It didn't. She knew exactly what she wanted. Very traditional." She reached over and laid her hand over Madison's. "You are not my traditional daughter. When we find your dress it will be amazing."

Madison hugged her mom. That was the acceptance that she needed.

Barb waited for the moment to pass, "We've been to couple of big stores. I know of a cute little boutique that might have less mainstream dresses. I've never been there mind you, but in passing by I've seen some dresses a bit different."

After explaining to the saleswoman what she liked and didn't Madison started trying on. When she was handed the third dress she was frowning. It wasn't any one style and the color wasn't precisely anything. Part sheath and part a-line, part halter and part straight neckline, kinda yellow but sorta cream, embrodiered and lace overlaid. She spoke to her family outside the dressing room, "This is a mess on a hanger." Madison was game for anything at this point and slid it on. The saleswoman didn't have it fully zipped before Madison's eyes started to fill. "Holy shit."

The saleswoman smiled, "A mess on a hanger looks beautiful on you."

Their conversation hadn't been heard by those outside. Mallory yelled, "Let's see the mess of a dress on."

Madison shrugged and pushed the curtain to the side. The three women gasped and their hands flew to their mouths. Mallory started nodding with tears running down her face, "It's not a mess, it's perfect." She got to her sister first and hugged her tight, "This is the one, baby sister."

Elizabeth was next and held Madison's hands out, "It's a little bit of everything like you."

Madison met Barb's eyes. Barb took a deep breath, "My son is a very lucky groom. You look amazing and he'll love it."

~*~*~

The women walked into the house after a long day of dress shopping. They stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Mallory closed her eyes, "Katie!"

Madison shook her head with a sigh, "Max."

Barb put her arm through Elizabeth's, "Let's put on the kettle while they deal with their children."

Elizabeth laughed, "Perfect idea."

Katie looked up from her artwork, "I make Max pretty."

"And drawing hair on his head makes him pretty?"

The little girl nodded, "I give him rainbow hair."

"I see that."

Madison looked at her fiance's marker covered head then to his face, "Is that my make up?"

Max shook his head, "I'm not stupid. We went out and bought our own." He pointed at his eyeshadow, "Do you own this lovely shade of bright turquoise?"

"Never."

Katie jumped up and down, "You can borrow it, Aunt Madi!"

Madi clapped her hands, "I'm so excited."

"You wear in the wedding?" Katie ran over and jumped into her aunt's waiting arms.

"It won't really work with my dress."

Max quirked an eyebrow, "And did you find a dress?"

Madison smiled slowly, "I did."


	142. Chapter 142

"You going to tell me what it looks like?"

Madison quirked an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"I think I have to wait for the wedding."

"I think you're right."

The tour of the house with their families went well. Everyone loved the house and the couple shared their ideas for rooms and the few changes they wanted to make. Their goal had been to find something that didn't really require much work. The house had been emptied out when the previous couple split and they had painted everything in neutrals and replaced the flooring. Max wanted to add some color to the walls and Madison wanted area rugs to break up the bigger spaces and add warmth. 

The first floor had a kitchen, lounge, and dining room. The lounge had doors out to the garden. Two bedrooms and a bath were on the second floor. The master bedroom had a large dressing room and overlooked the garden. The third floor had three smaller bedrooms and a bath. Max's favorite floor was the basement. There was a cinema, a utility room, a wine cellar, and a playroom. The previous owners used the playroom for the kids, but Max and Madi planed on putting a pool table, ping pong table, dart board, and a bar down there. Still a playroom, but for adults.

Max had been carrying a brown bag as they toured. Downstairs he brought out his prize, a bottle of wine. Mallory smiled, "Where's the cork screw?"

Max hugged the bottle, "This isn't for drinking." He stuck it on the shelf in the wine cellar, "It's the first in our collection."

Madison hugged him, "We drink this one the night we move in."

Max kissed her, "That's what I thought."

That night nan baby sat while the moms and siblings went out to the pub. This was a time to relax and an opportunity to meet some of the couples friends. Many stories were told and lots of laughs were had by all. They were back sitting around a table as closing time neared. Elizabeth drained the rest of her beer, "This was a great idea. Seeing where Madison will be living and getting to know everyone helps me not worry so much."

Barbara smiled, "That was my hope. It's hard to let them go when you don't know where they're going. If they'll be safe."

"I'll be able to picture places and people when we talk too."

"I miss that with Max. He's in places I've never even heard of. No point of reference."

The kids watched the back and forth between the moms.

"America is big and diverse. California looks very different than Massachusetts."

"Madi knows America and Max knows England."

Max decided to interject, "We'll figure out all those other places together."

"There's big poisonous snakes in Australia." Madi nodded and kissed Max's cheek.

Elizabeth put her hand over Max's, "I'm not worried about animals getting you, love. You're not really the outdoorsy type."

Jack shrugged, "And Madison will fight off the indoor animals."

~*~*~

Madison's family left to spend a few days in London while Max and Madi arranged for paint and flooring changes in the house. They'd wanted a place that was move in ready and except for a few slight changes they'd found it. Max would be home to oversee the work while Madison went home to New York to oversee the wedding plans. It was a fair trade. The couple shopped for rooms worth of furniture and his mom would handle the scheduling for that when it came in. The Wanted were hitting the studio in London for last minute touches to the CD then doing a short promo tour of major markets. The bulk of that would happened after the wedding, but early photos and interviews would get the process started.

They enjoyed a dinner with his family then went out with friends to the local. Talked stayed around how busy the next weeks would be for them and plans for friends to come to the wedding. Max's friends would arrive a few days early in plenty of time for a proper send off for their friend. Rob threw his arm around Madison, "Next time you two say goodbye you'll be married."

Max smirked, "I can't bloody wait."

"Me either." She blew him a kiss. "Tons to do before then."

Kevin nodded, "Bet you'll be glad to get home."

No one but Max caught the look cross her face as she nodded.

Back at his house Max stripped down to boxers and Madi pulled on one of his t-shirts before they cuddled up in bed. Max rolled to his side and pulled her close, each breath shared between them, "How is my love?"

"I'm good."

"Ready to go home for a bit?" He was sneaking up on the issue. She didn't say anything again, only nodding. "That may have worked on my mates, but I know better." He kissed her softly, "What is it, love? Are you a'right?"

She hugged him tight before meeting his eyes for her answer, "Nothing's wrong. I'm in a weird place. I'm going home, but New York doesn't feel like home as much anymore. I don't really have a home. We bought one, but it's not ours yet." She kissed him soft and long, "Home is where we are. There's not enough you in New York and not enough me here. I know we won't always be together, but I'll be in our home."

"So I made you homeless?"

Madi rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, you ass." She shoved at his shoulder, rolling him to his back and climbing on him. "You make me laugh."

"I do my best." He watched the smile on her face change when he slid his hand down the back of her panties. He pulled her further up his body and slid his hand between her legs, his middle finger dipping inside then flicking over her clit. "Not laughing anymore."

A frisson of pleasure shot through her and she shivered, "No." She laid her head on his shoulder and sank into the feelings.

Max felt her breath on his neck and continuing playing with her. He kissed her head, "Get naked, Madi." While she peeled off her clothes he squirmed out of his boxers. He rolled to his side, "Come here."

When she moved next to him she slipped her leg over his hip. Max felt her heat against him, but wasn't quite down toying with her. His cock slid between her thighs and his finger slid inside her again. Madi kissed him before closing her eyes and biting her lip. Max watched the feelings of pleasure play across her face. "Look at me, Angel. I want to see your eyes when I enter you." A shift of his hips and the guide of his hand eased his cock into her slickness. "So wet for me."

"You feel so good. I love the way you fill me."

Max kissed her as he slid home. They moved together slowly. A few minutes later Max pulled away from the kiss to talk to her. "I never knew that being in love could be like this. When I first met you all I wanted was this."

Madi gasped with the sharp snap of his hips.

Max's pleasure amped up when her nails dug into his shoulders. "Now I still want this, but I want to lay here slowly making love to you and telling you how much I love you. Every time you go away, you take a piece of me with you. A piece I don't get back until you're in my arms again. I love our hellos. I never expected to find a best friend and the best lover I've ever known. Now we have a house, and soon we'll be married."

Madi pulled at his bottom lip, "I promise to love you forever."

"I know that when I take my last breath I'll still love and want you." He kissed her before rolling on top of her to finish them both off.

~*~*~

Madison spotted Tyler as soon as she cleared the secure area. She ran screaming and jumped him, "I'm so happy to see you."

Tyler held her tight, "I missed you."

"Aww, is that why you came to get me?"

"Absolutely."

She hopped down and took his hand as they headed toward baggage claim, "What plans have you made for the night?"

He shook his head, "Being selfish. Kim's leaving us dinner and I thought we could just hang out. Like I said, I missed you."

Madi perked up, "That's perfect." She jumped on his back, "Carry me."

Back at their building Madi pulled dirty clothes out of her suitcase while Tyler went upstairs to get food. She had just finished putting beers and silverware in the family room. They served up their plates and plopped on the couch for dinner. Madi was starving from the plane ride and talked with her mouth full, "So so good."

Tyler nodded, "Tell me all about the house and dress."

She shrugged, "We got a house and I got a dress. Tell me about you. About here. I feel like it's been all about me since daddy died."

"It has been pretty much, but hell, Madi, it's been all about me for years. You dropping everything to go on tour, me in the studio, CD releases. You've been there for all of it. Rock stars are selfish narcissists. It's about time it's about you for a change."

She raised her eyebrow, "You telling me I'm marrying a selfish narcissist."

"Am I telling you anything you don't know?"

She pretended to think on it, "No. Still . . . tell me about here. I'll give you the picture tour later."

Tyler talked for a long time about the plans for a tour that would keep them on the road for six months. Most would be them headlining smaller venues, but there was a month long stint as an opener for a much bigger act. They'd get a few weeks off then they were off to Europe.

"Will you come see me?"

"Will you be there?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to do anything I can to be. When mom and Mal came over it was great. I guess I needed them to see where I would be living. I need you there too. So you know what I'm talking about." She sighed, "As happy as I am I'm sad that it's going to be so hard to see you."

"You'll be back here and I have no problem coming over there." It was silent for a second before they both started laughing. Tyler pulled her across his lap and tickled her until they were laughing with tears. She stayed laying over his lap while they caught their breath. Tyler laid his arms over her stomach, "It's going to suck without you right downstairs. I'm going to hate it for me, but love it for you. I'm glad you've found someone who makes you deliriously happy. I want that for you even it means you're away from me."

Madi sat up and hugged him, "This is why you're my best friend."

He shoved her onto the floor, "I reserve the right to fucking hate his guts when I miss you."


	143. Chapter 143

"You're here!" Madi came running out of her bedroom and jumped on Max. The door was barely closed before her legs were wrapped around him and she was kissing him. The kiss was the exact opposite of her attack, soft and slow.

Max let go his hold on his suitcase and dropped his bag on the floor. He needed his hands to hold her ass. He mumbled against her lips, "I am here."

"I missed you, baby." She slid her tongue into his mouth and sighed with the contact.

He sat down on the couch and moved his hands to her face to take control of the kiss. He had words to say, but for the moment this seemed much more important. The taste of her sweet kiss and the feel of her body wrapped around him was too much a memory. He needed the reality. His hands went up the back of her shirt to touch the skin he craved. Kissing seemed to take on a life of its own. One neither wanted to end.

Madi couldn't get his shirt off without leaving his mouth. Initially the kiss won, but eventually the need for more won out. She sat back on his lap, running her fingers softly over his chest. She turned her head and smiled, "You're so gorgeous and I love you."

His palms slid along the sides of her thighs, "In less than a week you'll be my wife."

"And I'll make a husband out of you." She leaned in and kissed along his shoulder, "If only that meant we'd never be apart again." Her tongue flicked over his nipple.

Max hissed in a breath, "I hate goodbyes, but I do love our hellos." He waited for her to raise her arms then dropped her shirt next to his. He kissed the swell of her breasts while he worked the clasp and freed them. He massaged and rolled her nipples to hard peaks.

Madi raised up on her knees just enough to put her breasts level with his face, inviting his mouth to her. She ran a hand down the back of his head as he teased her with tongue and teeth. Her hips ground into him. "God, I want you."

He planted a hand on her ass and squeezed, "I want you too."

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Her yoga pants slid easily over her hips and she kicked them off before climbing onto the bed.

Max watched her scoot back while he toed off his shoes and removed his jeans. His eyes drifted between her legs then back to her eyes. "You ready for me?" She nodded with a smile. Max climbed up the bed, hooking her leg behind the knee and taking it further up her body. "I need room to work."

He put the head of his cock at her entrance before laying over her and kissing her. As the kiss deepened so did his strokes. Soon enough he was buried inside her and they were moving together. The kissing kept up until they could no longer breathe. Max pushed up onto his hands above her. His head hung between his shoulders and a sheen of sweat coated his skin, "You feel so fucking amazing."

Madi ran her hands over his back muscles and grabbed his ass, "I love you."

He groaned with the feel of her tightening around him, "Love you." He put her leg around him before rolling to put her on top. "Need to see you, Madison."

She smiled and canted her head back, sinking on his cock and feeling him so deep. She circled her hips with each stroke. "Touch me." The feel of Max's thumb rubbing over her clit pulled a moan from her. His free hand ran over her stomach and breasts. "I'm going to come. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." As soon as she started to go over he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and slamming her down hard on him. His orgasm rocked him and he held her down on his cock, burying his head against her chest. Movement slowed to a stop as they held on to each other.

Madi lifted up and moved to lay on the bed. Max lay beside her, raising his arm to welcome her against him. She snuggled in close, "What you said about hello."

"Almost makes the goodbye worth it." He laughed, "I said almost. I prefer waking up and going to sleep wrapped up in naked you."

She kissed his lips, "Me too. Soon we'll be in our house. Just you and I. It'll be our stuff and we decorated it the way we want. Our house. Just us. We can wander around naked. We can make love in every room and on every surface."

"I wondered when you'd get to the sex bit."

Max had flown over on Monday. His friends would arrive on Wednesday for a stag night. Madi and her girlfriends would do her hen night then too. Thursday they'd all head to Foxboro. Most of the guests and family arrived Friday and would be staying in Boston. Friday afternoon would be the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. After dinner Max would go back to the hotel with the wedding party and Madi would go back to her mom's house. One last night apart.

Mallory showed up early on Wednesday and they went for their final dress fitting. Mallory helped Madi into her dress before ducking into the dressing room to put on her dress. Madi added shoes and her veil. She was standing on the raised platform surrounded by mirrors when Mallory came out. "Oh Madison." She wanted to say so much, but words had left. Her baby sister looked beautiful. Tears ran down her cheek and she accepted the tissues from store staff.

Madi sighed, "I look amazing."

"I'd give you shit for being vain, but you do look amazing. And on your wedding day you'll look even better. Max is going to pass out." She laughed, "Cry. Max will cry."

"Well, that's a given." She got a worried look, "We need to make sure Jack has tissues."

Meanwhile, Max was starting the pregame with Tyler and the lads. They were lying about the room with beers waiting for the last of Max's friends to arrive. "Can't leave until Madi get's home anyway."

Tom coughed out, "Pussy whipped."

Max flipped him off, "And damned proud of it." He scrubbed his hand over his head, "Can not believe I'm getting married. Fuck. It's crazy. Crazy good, but crazy. I'm going to be somebody's husband."

Tyler clinked his beer bottle against Max's, "My best friend's husband. Which means you get to put up with me for the rest of your life."

Jay laughed, "She's got to deal with the four of us. You're cake comparatively." There was a knock at the door and he jumped, "Hopefully that is for me." He opened the door and pulled the girl inside, immediately kissing her.

Tom took a drink, "Devin's here."

Nathan pulled the conversation in, looking at Tyler, "How's your song?"

Tyler nodded, "Good. I've got a rough copy of it upstairs. She keeps going through my phone trying to find it."

Nathan felt around for his phone, breathing easier when he found it in his pocket, "That's where ours is. Worried me that she snagged."

"Best put it somewhere else. She won't hesitate to dive into your pocket and grab it." Max laid over on Nathan. "I'm not sure if you should be worried or feel blessed."

"If it's a full on grabby hands I'm worried. A gentle caress against my cock as she steals my phone would be a blessing." Nathan started to laugh, but was shoved to the floor, "Oof!"

Max sat on Nathan and tickled. This is when Madison and Mallory game through the door. "Oh hi, love." Max didn't stop tickling.

Mallory screwed up her face and looked at her sister, "Any idea?"

Madi shrugged, "Protecting my honor maybe. Or being a shit.." She walked over and pulled at Max's arm, "Max stop being mean to your little brother."

Nathan scurried away, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Do I want to know?" All heads in the room shook a no. She hugged and kissed them all hello before sitting down in Max's lap. "Who's missing?"

"Just waiting for Jack, Rob, Kevin, and Josh. Should be here any minute. Where are the girls?"

Mallory waved him off, sitting next to Tom, "We're meeting at the restaurant. There's cake and things to get ready."

Siva leaned toward Nathan, "Were we supposed to feed him?"

Nathan grimaced, "Surely the bars here have aps." He looked at Mallory, "Will there be penis suckers?"

"Penis magic wand."

Sasha clapped her hands, "This is going to be absolutely brilliant."

"All we got are dollar bills for the strippers." Every male head turned and glared at Jay. "What? Was that a secret?"

Madison pulled his hair, "I don't care about strippers as long as he brings this home to me." Her hand went between Max's legs.

Max winked at Nathan, "Blessed with a gentle caress."


	144. Chapter 144

Madison was blindfolded and led into the private dining room by her sister. At the front of the table Mallory took off the blindfold. Madison laughed at the streamers, banners, and penis themed table ware, "Trashy goodness."

Mallory handed her a penis wand, "You thought I was kidding."

"I could only hope."

Kim walked up behind her and hugged her, "Glad you're here."

"My favorite chef! I'm starving. You're leaving with us after, right?"

Kim nodded, "When you're done eating I'm done cooking."

"We'll eat fast, we need to dance."

"We've got that covered."

~*~*~*~

Max downed his seventh shot, "Free booze always tastes better."

Tyler handed him another one, "When do you throw up?"

Tom laughed, "He'll piss himself first."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? Does Madi know this?"

"I hope not, but I can't know for sure." He downed number eight, "Did someone mention strippers?"

~*~*~*~

The next morning Madison raised her head with a groan, "Oh fuck." She was still dressed and on top of the covers. A pair of sock covered feet were beside her.

"Shh, I'm trying to die over here." Max covered his head with his hands. "Am I upside down?"

"Does it matter?"

"Probably not." He righted himself and they lay quiet, but awake for several minutes. "You start coffee, I'll find ibu?"

"Deal."

They met on the couch. Madi brought water while the coffee brewed. Max downed the whole bottle, "How was your party?"

She looked over with a raised eyebrow, "I think I'll need to see pictures before I remember. Yours?"

"Same."

"Oh god!" She sat up and looked around the room then at him. "I'm so sorry."

Max's head was laid back on the couch and he didn't even open his eyes, "Why?"

"We were at a club. I had on this sash that said "Bride", a tiara, and my penis magic wand. A group of guys were dancing with me."

"Bet that was dirty."

"Some guy kissed me." She grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry. I was so drunk."

He opened one eye, "Fuck, Madison."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She looked ready to cry.

"Am I supposed to report every time a random girl kisses me?" He started laughing and pulled her into a hug, "If so I'm way behind."

She pushed at him, "You ass, I thought you were pissed."

"Hardly, love." He watched her sit back on the couch and pout. "Are you having a pre wedding freak out?"

"Maybe."

"That's very cute. In three days you'll be my wife and I will be forced to beat the shit out of anyone who kisses you."

"You know that will only make Jay and Tom kiss me."

"I didn't say the plan was foolproof, love." He put his arm around her and brought her tight to his chest. "If we're confessing, I seem to remember something about a lap dance, a stripper, and shot glass between her boobs."

Madison snorted, "Seems we had the same night."

~*~*~*~

Normally a train car filled with Max and Madison's friends would be a terror for the other people, but today they were all sleep deprived and hung over. Which meant quiet. Mostly asleep.

In Foxboro Madison and Mallory took off for their house, while Max went with the others to the hotel. The girls would meet up with them later for a night out with friends. First Madison had a meeting with the wedding planner to go over last details. She was endlessly thankful for hiring AJ as she had handled everything that had come up. All the fussy details and tiny headaches had been dealt with and never reached Madison. Tomorrow the tent would go up to be ready for staging before the wedding. Madison approved the timeline, but held off on ceremony details for Max's opinion. Nothing they couldn't work out at the rehearsal.

The sisters met up with everyone at Max's favorite place for beer tasting. It was inconceivable that a night out with all their friends wouldn't become a drunken free for all and turn into a joint stag/hen night. Only tonight Madi was with one with a shot glass between her boobs giving Max a lap dance and he was the strange boy kissing her.


	145. Chapter 145

Madi woke up to the feeling of Max squirming around and scooting down under the covers. She lifted up the covers and he looked up with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

Max crawled between her legs and kissed her stomach, "This is our last morning together as single people. Our last single people sex." He pushed her legs apart and spread her, "I'm getting that started." He lowered his head and circled his tongue around her clit.

"Oh ... good idea." She moaned with the feeling of his fingers sinking inside her and dropped the covers, "Carry on."

Max rubbed his erection on the bed as he worked her body. When she got close he teased her clit with fast flicks of his tongue then backed away. He drew out her pleasure until it took one touch to send her over the edge. After her screams died down he heard a sigh. That's when he crawled up her body and kissed her, "Is my lady satisfied?"

She reached between them and gripped his cock, "Not quite."

He moaned quietly, "Feels good."

"It could feel better." She pushed to roll them over then sank down on his length. She laid back on him and kissed him, "Better?"

Max held onto her ass and moved inside her, "I wasn't complaining about what I was doing. Love going down on you. Should write a song about it."

Madi laughed, "Oh yeah, that's a fabulous idea."

"No one but us has to know what it's really about." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply while their movements increased. Eventually he rolled them over to finish. He settled on top of her while she tickled along his back, "I will miss you terribly tonight. Knowing you're a few miles away and I can't get to you."

"Yeah, but after tomorrow I'm yours forever."

They were still making out when her phone rang. She groaned at the recognized ring tone, "Good morning, Mallory."

"I've been told to tell you not to be late. Which means stop having sex with the hottie, shower, and get over here." Mallory smiled sweetly at their mother. "Bring everyone with you."

Madi looked at the clock, "We've all agreed to meet downstairs in one hour. Plenty of time to get there." She wiggled to sitting on the bed, "Is AJ there?"

"Just got here. It looks gorgeous, Madi."

"I can't wait to see everything. We'll be there soon." She hung up and kissed Max again. "I'm excited. Are you excited?"

He ran his fingers over her cheek, "I'm very excited. I . . ." His words were interrupted by a knock at their door. "Hang on." He pulled on a pair of boxers and threw her robe to her before answering, "You're here."

Madi stood back watching Max hug his mom dad, then Jack. Barbara came to her, "Seems you're not quite ready." The two hugged.

Max closed the door behind them, "Meeting everyone downstairs in an hour then off her parents. How was the trip?"

His dad sat in a chair, "Private planes are the way to go. Scooter's a king for doing that. Everyone is here safe and sound. No worries of delays or canceled flights."

"Worry free." Max added.

"The hotel had our rooms ready. Dropped off our bags, woke up Jack, then came to find you. I guess we should go so you can get ready."

Madi shook her head, "Nonsense, stay and have breakfast. I'll jump in shower. I'm not doing hair or make up here. Everything's at home." She kissed her future mother in law on the cheek and head into the bathroom.

Jack watched her go in and waited until the shower was running, "Are you freaking out yet?"

Max frowned and shook his head, "Not at all. Did I freak out last night or something?"

"No, you seemed quite content last night." Their mom was looking at them strangely. "He got a lap dance from the bride."

"That seems like a good way to spend the night." She smiled at her youngest son, "Probably wasn't your first."

"It wasn't quite as good at the stripper the night before, but had a happier ending."

~*~*~

Everyone was downstairs waiting for them. Max had been texting out a countdown starting at fifteen minutes till and every five minutes. "Lovely to see you all."

Jay looked at them through blurry eyes, "Can't drink like that tonight. Won't be able to perform tomorrow."

Tom cackled and pointed at Max, "You or him?"

Max glared at his friends, "Tonight is the dinner then early bed. Must look my best for tomorrow."

Tyler put his arm around Max, "You're taking this serious. Impressed."

"Because it is." He took Madi's hand and headed toward the door, "Let's get going."

The house was bustling with activity. A veritable army of people were doing set up in a large white marquee. Anything that could be done today would be. They would leave the outside decorations until tomorrow morning. Everyone stared at the transformation and commented on how beautiful everything looked. The primary colors of cream and gold looked beautiful with the black and blush accents. The tables were already set, and the dance floor was ready with a canopy tulle and ribbon in the same black and blush. AJ pointed out the fairy lights and chandeliers that would provide lighting once it was dark. The weather was to be mid 70's and there was no chance of rain.

The mom's stood to the side as everyone else wandered the marquee. They had their arms around each other and Barbara looked from their children to Elizabeth, "Our kids have very good taste."

Elizabeth smiled, "They did a very good job. This is very different than Mallory's wedding, but it's beautiful and suites Madison perfectly."

"As it should."

Mallory pulled her sister upstairs to get ready, "You're hair isn't even dry."

Madi slapped at Mallory's hands, "I promise I will be ready super quick. I'm wearing it straight today and simple makeup. Tomorrow is full on gorgeous, today is relaxed and fun."

Mallory snorted, "How are we related?"

Madi hugged her, "Your wedding was perfect. Mine will be too. Just different."

Mallory was zipping up Madi's dress when there was a knock at the door. Mallory peeked out to make sure it wasn't the groom and let Tyler in, "Wow! This is how you look at rehearsal? What's tomorrow going to be like?"

Madi turned to show off her deep pink sheath dress with an empire waist, "Tomorrow is much girlier."

Tyler hugged her and ran his hands down her sides, "Sweetheart, trust me when I say every inch of this dress is girly."

"Thank you." She ran to the window, "Is everything ready down there?" Tyler nodded. "I have the best job. I get to sit up here and get ready while everyone down there arranges themselves. Then you walk me to where ever I'm supposed to be. I get to be the pretty pretty princess."

Tyler flared his eyes at Mallory then took Madi's arm, "Time to go rehearse this wedding."

AJ was there to guide them down the aisle, "Tomorrow there will be flowers lining the path. You can't miss it. You two will wait at the beginning of the decking until she reaches the gazebo." AJ waited with them and told them when to go, "Tomorrow I'll wait back here, but today I'm going with you."

"I can't thank you enough, AJ. You've done a beautiful job. It's better than I imagined."

"I'm glad you're happy. If there's absolutely anything you want different tonight or tomorrow you let me know and I will take care of it."

In the gazebo Max stood with his brother. The other four of The Wanted were in the back. Jay spoke quietly, "Tenner says he passes out."

Tom held in the laugh, "He's going to be just fine."

In front of them Max held his middle finger up behind his back. Madi smiled as she walked toward him. She looked incredible and this was just the practice. He leaned over toward Jack, "Jay may be right."

Jack put a hand on his back, "I've got you, little brother."

When Madi got to him he kissed her, "You are so beautiful."

She put a hand on his face, "Thank you. You look pretty sharp yourself."

Since Tyler would be busy with father of the bride duties, The Wanted would do their song first. The officiant asked if they wanted to run through that. Nathan nodded, "Absolutely, got the whole thing on my phone." He hit play and there was music then it stopped. Madi glared at him. He laughed, "Did you seriously think that would happen?"

"Did you seriously think I won't wrestle that phone away from you?" She watched him slide it back in his pocket with a grin.

They walked through an outline of the ceremony twice making sure everyone knew their parts. The second time they made it to the very end and the officiant looked at the couple, "I think you should practice the part where I say: Max, you may kiss your bride."

Max put his hands on her face as she slid her arms around his waist. "I love you." She said the words back in the second before their lips touched. The kiss went on and on.

Jack looked at the others, "Is there a time limit on this? There probably should be or this could go on all night."

The officiant laughed, "By the end of tomorrow with all the pictures they'll be tired of kissing."

Max and Madi quit kissing and looked at him, "Not likely."

~*~*~

After the rehearsal everyone returned to the house for hors d'oeuvres and drinks. This was a time for the wedding party to get better acquainted and the parents to talk.

The rehearsal dinner was held in one of the hotel's ballrooms and they'd chosen to include Max's family and closest friends who'd come from England along with the wedding party. Scooter and his wife were also invited as he'd arranged travel. It was a large group and they'd rented out a restaurant for the evening. Max and Madi wandered around the room greeting everyone and making sure important people met.

As dessert wound down Max's parents stood, "We're so happy that Madison will be part of our family. Raising Max has always been an adventure and we wondered if Max would ever find anyone to put up with him."

Max yelled, "Thanks, dad."

"Only the truth, son. Madi not only puts up with him, but loves the crazy that is his life. She is beautiful and kind and there's never been a doubt how much she loves him. He's very lucky, as are we. A toast to the bride and her lovely family for welcoming us into their home."

Max stood up, "I'm told it's appropriate for me to toast my bride at this point." He took her hand, "I don't know what I can possibly say that you all haven't heard from me. She has become my best friend, my favorite drinking buddy, an excellent mischief maker, and the best thing that ever happened to me. Everyone keeps waiting for me to freak out or something and I know it won't happen because I've never been more in love or more sure of anything in my life." He pulled her up and put an arm around her, "Thank you for falling in love with me." He kissed her and held her close, "I also really need to thank Tyler for introducing us and for his help along the way. Her family for accepting me into theirs. My family for loving her and teaching her to cook. And my friends and family for putting up with us."

Madison wiped at the tears on her face, "We're so privileged to have all of you here tonight. It means so much to us that you've traveled across the ocean to be here with us. We wouldn't be the people we are alone or together if it wasn't for everyone in the room. Thank you for coming to share this day with us."

Everyone lifted their glasses to drink and the couple kissed again. When they parted Max ran his thumb over her cheek to dry more tears, "This time tomorrow we'll be married."


	146. Chapter 146

Mallory walked over to the group and took her sister's hand, "Time to go, baby sister."

Madi looked at the group, "Excuse me." She turned to Mallory, "Need to find Max."

Mallory nodded across the room, "He's right over there. I'll get mom and Tyler moving while you do the goodbye thing."

"It'll take a few minutes." She winked and headed in Max's direction.

Max saw her coming and held out his hand, "How is my almost wife?"

She kissed him, "Told by my keepers that it's time for me to go home."

"Big day tomorrow."

"Walk me out?" She already knew the answer and they headed toward the door. She said her goodbyes as they left. The others were already in the car. Madi wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, "Tonight was fun. Tomorrow will be better."

"We'll be in fancy dress and have on brand new jewelry."

She laughed, "Yes, we will." She looked up to get a kiss. "Mmm, next time we do that, we'll be married."

He shook his head, "More like this." He put his hands on her face and tasted her deeply. He backed away with a nod, "That'll have to last a bit."

"I love you, Max."

"I love you." He kissed her nose, "Now, get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in the dress with a veil."

"That's all the hint I get?"

She was laughing as she got in the car, "I don't think I'll sleep at all tonight."

"You better because there will be no sleep tomorrow night." His grin gave away all his evil plans.

Tyler's voice came from the car, "Promises, promises, Max."

At the house Madison kissed her mother and sister goodnight. She grabbed Tyler's hand and looked at Kim, "May I borrow your husband?"

Kim smiled, "Perfect time to tell you to get your own." She kissed Madi then Tyler, "Keep him as long as you want."

They did a drive by on the kitchen and grabbed beers before heading upstairs. Madi jumped onto the bed while Tyler opened the beers. He climbed in and leaned back beside her, "So do you stop being my tour wife once you're Max's wife?"

"Nope." She took a drink of her beer, "Anytime you need me."

Tyler quirked an eyebrow at her, "We both know that's not exactly the way it will work. But I'll take it. I know I was an ass about you leaving. I'm sorry. I couldn't be happier for you."

Madi leaned her head over on his shoulder, "I know that. Nothing to apologize for. The only part of marrying Max that makes me unhappy is having to leave you."

Tyler put his arm around her, "We'll figure it out. You'll be in the US touring with him. I'll come visit. You'll come visit. Twitter, email, Skype. Now, shut up and be excited about tomorrow."

"I know! Play me the song."

"Nope."

~*~*~*~

When Tyler went to his room Madi dialed a familiar number, "Are you alone?"

"In a very big bed."

"The night we met Tyler was trying to prove to me that I could have anyone I wanted. In the third bar he caught me looking at you. I thought you were far too young and far too famous to want me."

"Oh, but I did want you from the moment I saw you. I believe you did have me that night."

"We could argue over who had who. More than once."

"No sense, love. That night you could definitely have me and tomorrow you can have me for the rest of my life."

~*~*~*~

@MaxTheWanted: Wonder what I should do today?

@MadiCakes: I have an idea.

@JayTheWanted: I'm pretty sure this isn't allowed.

Madi put on her robe and ran downstairs. She smelled breakfast and coffee. She skidded into the kitchen, "I get married today!"

Elizabeth drew in her eyebrows, "Is that what all the fuss is about? The tent, the flowers, the fairy lights."

Madi made herself a plate and joined them at the table, "I'm a little nervous this morning. There's so much to do to get ready."

Mallory wiped at Katie's face, "And scheduled to the minute. You're already awake, so we're ahead."

Before they were done with breakfast AJ arrived. She updated them on the details. The majority of the set up was finished yesterday, but there was much left to be done. AJ assured them they would be ready. She gave AJ a quick hug, "You are amazing. I am going to go take my shower."

Mallory had showered earlier, "I'll finish then be up."

"Whenever, plenty of time."

~*~*~*~

Max's room at the hotel was under siege. Jay, Tom, and Jack stormed the room offering him many ways to escape. Max shook his head at each option, "Today I marry the most amazing woman. I don't want to escape."

Jack sighed, "Fine, then get your ass in the shower. It's going to take hours to get your hair presentable."

~*~*~*~

Madison wasn't seen downstairs again. The house was bustling with activity between last details, people getting dressed, and then the arrival of guests. Madi was limited to upstairs as Max was downstairs. Mallory came down to get Katie a glass of milk. Max was on her, "How is my bride?"

She patted his face, "Gorgeous. You look very handsome in your tux."

"Thank you." He stood up straighter, "Is she nervous?"

"A bit this morning with all she had to do, but not about the you bits." She kissed his cheek, "How about you?"

"Not at all." She headed back upstairs.

A few minutes later AJ came in through the front, "Max, time to for you to take your place. Tyler, go get the bride."

Tyler grabbed Max, "I'll deliver you a bride in a few minutes."

"Tell her I love her."

The two men hugged then went their separate ways.

Tyler knocked on the door. Mallory opened the door. Madi was adjusting her veil. Tyler stepped slowly to her and took her hands, "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Madi smiled, "You think so?"

"Max is a very lucky man." He turned to look at Mallory, "They're ready. Can we have a second?"

Mallory nodded, "I'll be downstairs."

Tyler watched her close the door. "I am honored that you asked me to give you away. I know it's not the same, but beside your dad and that man waiting in the gazebo, no one loves you more. Your dad would be so proud and he would tell you to love with everything you have and be happy."

All Madi could do was nod.

Tyler let go of her hand to grab a tissue, "Don't ruin your makeup."

"Don't make me cry."

"I think that is part of the father of the bride gig too."

"Yeah, probably."

He kissed her cheek, "Let's go make you a wife."


	147. Chapter 147

Max was impatient. Standing in a gazebo waiting for Madison was driving him crazy. He shifted from foot to foot. He looked at the other boys and made faces. He leaned in toward his brother and best man, "I've never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life."

Jack smiled, "I love you too, little brother, but I think your bride would not approve."

Both men laughed until Max saw her. "Oh shit."

"You are punching way above your weight."

Far away holding onto Tyler's arm Madison was gorgeous. The closer she got the more details Max was able to pick out. He didn't know anything about wedding gowns, but he couldn't imagine there was one more perfect.

Tyler stopped a few feet from Max. He lifted Madison's veil and took it over her head before kissing her cheek, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Tyler took her hand and led her to Max, "Take good care of her."

Max nodded, "I promise." He kissed her hand, "You take my breath away."

"Thank you." Her shy smile gave away the depth of her emotions. She was barely holding it together against the overwhelming feelings.

Max would always remember his first act as a husband was in the minutes before when he knew exactly how to calm his bride. He leaned in, putting his cheek next to hers, "I've got you, baby girl. Forever is ours." He wiped away an escaped tear before twining his fingers with hers and turning to the officiant.

The Wanted, without Max, sang after the officiant had spoken of lasting love, compromise, and friendship. When Nathan sang the first line, "Forever will never be long enough", Madison let go of Max's hand. He opened his arms and she stepped closer, laying her head on his chest to watch and listen. They swayed slightly to the music. The lyrics were about falling in love and the wonder of discovering each other.

The officiant took over after the last chords died, "Now that Max and Madison have gotten their first dance out of the way we'll move on to their vows."

They turned to face one another and held hands. Max went first, "You have been my friend, lover, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. Every day I know how lucky I am that you chose me. I love you, Madi." He turned to Jack and got the ring. "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." He slid the ring on her finger. He whispered, "Forever" as he leaned in and kissed her.

Madi took his hands and shook her head, "Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My heart, my mind, my body, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and will be yours long after. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. I can't imagine a day without our love. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Max." Mallory handed her his ring, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." She slid the ring on his finger. "Forever." Madi wiped away a tear on his cheek before pressing her lips to his.

They laughed and hugged, sharing a quiet "I love you". Trouble Is began their song. While The Wanted sang about falling in love, Trouble Is focused on life together. Tyler sang of anniversaries, birthdays, arguments, and children. Max held Madi's hand to his chest as they danced and shared an occasional kiss.

The officiant finished the ceremony reiterating their promises and blessing their future. He smiled at the couple, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Max, "You may kiss your bride. Again."

Max grinned sheepishly, knowing they'd veered off from the rehearsal. He put his hands on her face, "My wife."

As their lips touched everyone around them fell away. They got lost in the kiss. The feel and taste of the other blocking out everything else. It might have been seconds or minutes before they left the kiss.

Madi pressed her forehead to his, "My husband."

"Ladies and gentlemen, join me in congratulating the newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. George."

Friends and family clapped and cheered. The couple kissed again before joining hands to head back up to the house. The rest of the bridal party and family would be close behind. Max led her into the kitchen before pulling her around to face him, "I love you doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling."

She laid a hand on his face and tilted her head, "I know, baby."

The soft press of her lips quickly gave way to a deeper tangle of tongues. Madi wrapped her arms around his neck, and Max pulled her in tight.

The others came through the door laughing and converged upon the couple who were still kissing. Max and Madi turned their heads toward the ruckus. Tyler wrapped his arms around both of them, "There was a lot more kissing in the ceremony than I remember from rehearsal."

Jay pushed Tyler away, "It was the most romantic ceremony I've ever seen."

Mallory and Jack made their way to their siblings. Mallory hugged her sister, "You are a beautiful bride and that ceremony was so perfectly you."

Jack had his arms around Max, "You'd kissed the bride half dozen times before you were given permission."

Everyone laughed. AJ made her way through the crowd, "The guests are heading to the marquee. Soon as they're clear we'll get pictures down at the gazebo. Ladies, touchups need to be quick."

Max started in the direction of the stairs with Madi. His mother grabbed his arm, "You'll only make her more of a mess, son."

He pouted, "But mom, she's mine now."

"And she'll be back in a few minutes."

Madi waved at him, "Love you."

"Love you too." His shoulders sagged as he continued to pout.


	148. Chapter 148

Every possible combination of picture was taken before the wedding party made it to the marque. The couple was introduced again before they began greeting guests. AJ had them set up in front of a table that was filled with drinks and quick to eat appetizers. Mallory had almost fainted in her receiving line, which wasn't that uncommon. The excitement and anxiousness of the day could result in forgetting to hydrate and eat. Mallory was before Madi in the line and would remind her to take a quick break while she stalled the next person.

The boys from The Wanted and Trouble Is were last in line. Jay hugged Madi again, "Always be near the end in a meet and greet line. Get more time."

Katie came running over and grabbed Madison's hand, "Aunt Madi, come see the goats!"

Madison resisted the pull and looked around, "Goats?"

Max's eyes lit up, "My goats?"

"Why are there goats at our wedding?"

"I can explain." He grinned sheepishly taking Madison's other hand and following along as Katie led them outside.

Once by the pen Nathan started laughing, "There really are goats."

Max looked at Uncle Jack, "Where are the chickens?"

"Funny thing."

Max interrupted, "The deal was two chickens."

Jack laughed, "Neighborhood association said yes to goats, but no to chickens. So I got this." He grabbed a red and white bucket emblazoned with KFC and full of fried chicken.

Max hugged Jack, "That will do."

Tom grabbed the bucket, "I'll take that for you. Don't want to risk your greasy fingers staining the bride."

Madison watched Max walk over to pet the goats, "Um, husband?"

He turned his head, smiling with the new term of endearment, "Yes, wife."

"Why are there goats?"

"And chicken" Jay added around a mouthful of chicken.

Max walked back to Madi, "Who has tissue. There's gonna be tears."

"Why will there be tears?" Madi felt a rush of panic.

"Nothing bad, love." He kissed her cheek. "The first time your dad and Jack took me beer tasting Brian asked me what were my intentions."

There was a burst of laughter and Madi was shaking her head, "Oh god, you didn't tell me this."

"Of course not. I told him that I loved you very much, was planning on marrying you, and giving him grand children with fucked up accents.

Nathan leaned in to catch Max's eye, "You knew way back then?"

"Absolutely."

Madi rolled her eyes, "The goats."

"And chicken."

Max kissed Madison softly, "They're your dowry. I asked for five goats and your dad offered three and a chicken. Threw in an extra chicken after you hiding in the loo at Christmas." He kissed her again.

Madison threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

He wiped a tear, "I didn't do it, love."

Madison let go of Max and went to her Uncle Jack, "Thank you."

Jack nodded and pulled her into his arms, "Brian may not be here, but he's part of the day."

The couple had a few minutes to sit and refuel before time to cut the cake. Madi kicked off her shoes, "It feels like I've been standing for a day."

Max kissed her hand, "Pretty close. Shall I carry you around the rest of the night?"

"Maybe into the hotel."

They'd barely finished eating their cake before they were paged to the dance floor for their first dance. Max held her, "You should prepare yourself for more singing." The first song they'd ever dance to began and Max sang quietly.

Madi watched his eyes. The love she saw there was just this side of overwhelming. She laid her head on his shoulder, "I doubt I'll ever get used to that."

When there was an instrumental break he turned her face up and kissed her softly, "That only works in my favor."

She laughed, "So you think you can get yourself out of trouble with a little singing?"

"Not a bad idea, but I'd meant sex."

Madi raised her eyebrows, "Speaking of sex."

"Yeah, what's protocol for the bride and groom ditching the reception to go shag like bunnies?"

"I don't know, but I think we should find out." As soon as the song ended she took his hand and scanned the room, "Ah, there's AJ."

"Brilliant." Max sped up over to AJ, "Question."

Before he could say another word AJ smiled, "Only one thing could have you dragging your new wife across the room. You want to know when you can leave."

A smirk formed on Max's face, "This has been fun, but we've better things to do."

AJ patted his face, "Give me a few minutes to get the car and people outside. Go dance some more."

Max held Madi tight as they swayed to the music, "Hmmm."

Madi recognized that tone, "Confused?"

"Contemplating how this dress works. Tricky bits?"

"One long zipper."

"Perfect."

"Bra is built in. Pink lace panties."

"Now you're just being mean."

Their laughter was stopped by AJ's voice, "Can I get all the single ladies to the dance floor? Max and Madison please come up."

Madison took her bouquet to the front of the group, "Is there going to be a fight?"

Tyler laughed, "Isn't there always?"

Madi shrugged at him and turned around, "One, two . . ." she tossed the flowers before she got to three. There was screaming then clapping and laughter. She turned to see Sasha held the bouquet, "Well, what's the fun in that?"

Max looked at Siva, "No pressure, mate." He looked at Madi, "My turn." He led Madi to the chair that had appeared from nowhere. He knelt in front of her and grabbed the bottom of her dress, "This is going to be painful."

Someone yelled, "Foreplay."

He looked at the group, "Watch and learn, boys, watch and learn." He ran his hands up her leg, pushing her dress up.

"Other leg, baby." Madi suppressed a giggle. The crowd did not.

"I was practicing." He started up the other leg. He moved his hands slowly until he found the garter mid-thigh. "This is my favorite bit so far."

Madi popped him on the head, "Bad, Max." He met her eyes and lowered his head to take the garter between his teeth.

Mallory covered Katie's eyes and mumbled, "That looks like good Max."

Kim laughed, "Amen, sister."

Max kissed her knee while pulling the garter over her shoe, "Ready, lads?" He checked that they were gathered before turning his back and flinging the garter in that direction. Madi was the first to start laughing. Max turned to see the men had run away and the garter lay on the floor. He laughed and shook his head, "Pussies."

Jay pointed to Nathan, "It hit him."

The group started chanting "Nathan. Nathan. Nathan."

Nathan let out a deep sigh, "Fine." He picked up garter and put it against his cheek, "Still warm from the bride's thigh."

"Now, son, don't think of your mother like that."

Madi saw the confusion in the guests, "We're adopting him."

Nathan hugged them both, "Isn't it time for you to leave?"

AJ's voice came over the speakers, "If everyone could move outside and take a bottle of bubbles."

The setting sun painted the sky in rich color that bounced off the bubbles. The couple walked through the crowd of friends and family, stopping only to hug their parents and siblings. They waved through the back window as the limo pulled away.

Out of the driveway, Max put his hands on Madi's face and kissed her, "This day has been perfect. I completely enjoyed myself."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed him, her hands on his stomach.

"Hotel seemed much closer this morning."

"Oh, Max." She laughed and hugged him.

"Don't even pretend you're not wanting my head between your thighs again, Mrs. George."

Madi glared at him, "You kiss your wife with that mouth?"

Max kissed her soundly, "Yes, I do. Today and for the rest of my life."

 

*~*The End~*~


	149. Chapter 149

Madi walked into the dressing room thrumming with excitement. She'd flown over to join in this leg of the tour, meeting them in NYC for the first of two sold out nights headlining Madison Square Garden. Tonight Tyler was coming, tomorrow her mom and Mallory. It had only been ten days but it felt like a month.

Nathan was the first to see her, "Max, your wife is here." He winked at her.

Max came toward her, "Wife? Where'd I get one of those." His words were cut off by a seering kiss. His hands held her face as he memorized her again. "You are so beautiful, so mine. I've missed my wife."

"I've missed my husband."

He snickered and kissed her nose, "Still feel like a kid getting away with something. Love you so much."

"I love you." More kissing. The couple wrapped around each other ignoring the others as they got ready.

When they parted again Max took her hand to lead her to the couch. Madi didn't move. He looked back to see her bouncing, smiling, and biting her lip. "I know that look. What's up, buttercup."

She pulled him further away from the others keeping his back to the room, "I've got something I want to talk to you about, but I know how you hate distractions before a gig. I can wait till after if you need me too."

"No, go on. You look like you're going to burst. I wanna know what's got you so excited. Good news?"

Madi was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled his hand to kiss his palm, "Very good news." She laid his palm against her stomach and held it there.

Max cocked his head, confusion on his face. He looked down at his hand then back to her face. His eyes widened as realization struck. She nodded her head the slightest bit. "Oh my god, Madison." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. The closest he'd felt to this was when he'd seen her walking down the aisle to marry him. He wasn't sure which was more overwhelming. His smile when he pulled away matched hers, "Oh my god." Max dropped to his knees, laid his head on her stomach, and wrapped his arms around her hips. Madi held his head to her and realized there were three in her family now. This was the first time they were all together. She felt tears run down her cheek and was confident Max was doing the same thing.

On the other side of the room Tom elbowed Nathan, "What's going on?

Nathan chuckled and shrugged, then it hit him, "Oh no . . ." He ran over, standing behind Max, straddling his legs. He bent down where he could meet Madi's eyes, "One of you say it."

Max's voice was shaky, "She's pregnant."

Nathan grabbed Madi while the othe's let out a loud cheer and group hugged the couple. Laughter and tears mingled with "Congratulations."

Max was still on his knees, hugging his wife and baby, "Whose dick is on my head?"

Madi let go of the one in front of her "That would be Nath."

Nath patted Max's head, "Sorry, dad."

Max stood up and hugged him, "So don't care. Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad."

This led to a second round of hugs with Max participating. He got around them and back to Madi, "I love you more that you can know."

"I love you too."

"Details. I need details. Sit down. Oh shit, you feel alright?" She let him lead her to the couch and sat her in his lap. The others gathered around ready to hear.

"I'm fine. Feel awesome. Some morning sickness, but it's off and on all day. That's how I knew. I was on my way to nan's for brekkie and thinking about what she might be making and it popped in my mind that it didn't matter because everything seemed to upset my stomach. Had been going for few days. I just thought I was missing you. Not really anything, but low level nausea. Some reason it hit me that I might be, so I bought a test on the way home and got a big blue line."

Sasha held Madi's hand, "How far along?"

"Umm, about seven weeks."

"Guess you were trying?" Jay smirked, "Not an oops?"

Max thanked Siva for smacking him, "Been trying three months. Wow, barely took a month. I am the man."

Tom high fived him, "Good shag and good swimmers."

"Do mom and nan know?"

"Nope, just you guys." She kissed Max, "Thought you should know first. Tyler will be here very soon . . . yes or no."

Max understood the question, "Hell yes, but we're gonna have some fun with this."

~*~*~*~

Tyler and Rick walked through the dressing room door to a flurry of activity. Max jumped over the back of the couch, the other four stood in front of him with their hands out, and Madi walked toward Tyler with Sasha beside her. Madi had her hands waist high, palms toward him. Tyler's excitement at seeing his best friend died when he looked from her to her husband peeking out from behind his bandmates. "Shit, what the fuck has he done."

Max yelled from behind his barricade, "Nothing bad. Even in the right order."

Four heads nodded. He ignored them and turned his attention to Madi, "What's he done this time?"

Madi took his hands, fighting to keep the smile off her face. "First you have to promise not to hit him."

"I promise."

Rick leaned toward Tyler, "I don't."

"We'll protect him."

Rick looked at the four, "So I gotta get through Tom and Jay?"

Nathan and Siva looked at each other nodding, "Basically. I'm too young to fight."

"I'm too pretty."

"Enough! What's happening?" Tyler yelled.

Madi broke into laughter, "Wow, patience." She hugged him, "Max is gonna be a dad."

"You better mean that you're pregnant." He startled, "Oh fuck, you're pregnant." Tyler held her back and looked at her, "I'm so happy for you." He hugged her again and looked to the back of the room, "You too, Max. You're safe."

Max joined them and got pulled into the hug, "I knew I was, but it was fun to fuck with you."


End file.
